<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inevitability of Betty Cooper by Lucivar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031740">The Inevitability of Betty Cooper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/pseuds/Lucivar'>Lucivar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Inevitability of Betty Cooper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Jughead Jones, BAMF Betty Cooper, Banter, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, Female Friendship, Identity Issues, POV Alternating, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/pseuds/Lucivar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Huxley, a special agent at the FBI, has been given her task: to go undercover as a bartender “Betty Cooper” at the Riverdale Speakeasy. To do this she must gain the confidence and friendship of the owner, Veronica Lodge, in order to help build the case against her mob-boss father, Hiram Lodge.   </p><p>What she planned on was an adventure of a lifetime. What she didn’t plan on was falling for the King of the Southside Serpents, Jughead Jones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Inevitability of Betty Cooper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards — Winners!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Riverdale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is definitely AU and I have taken some artistic liberties with the town of Riverdale itself in writing this story, but the explanations are there! The characters are older than teenagers in this timeline, so they have had a fair bit of time to explore their own selves and let their inner demons develop (yay!). Season 1 is sort of more or less the same (without Betty though). </p><p>~~~</p><p><b>Reading suggestion</b><br/>If you are reading this for the first time now, please consider ALSO reading part 2 (Musings of the Serpents Lair) at the same time as it follows Jughead's POV in drabble form chapter-by-chapter. Or, read it when I indicate before the POV switch in chapter 15 - your choice! Thanks <b>HLMMMM</b> for this excellent suggestion.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Personal note: This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I have only ever been an anon lurker before this, so sorry everyone</p><p>I originally apologised for non-American spelling, but I can't help it anymore, so I've just embraced it. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments if you want replies! Here goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riverdale was a tiny place, a little worn-down, but still held the charm of a bygone era. Betty drove her truck, nondescript and rusting, to the centre of the town in a warm mid afternoon, and pulled up in the parking lot in front of Pop’s Chock'lit Shoppe and its lurid neon signs. </p><p>She shuddered at the harsh lights; shedding the city was going to be a bit harder than she realised. The lights reminded her of every trashy diner along every major highway in the country, heralding too-hot acidic coffee and fried everything. She felt like she had already visited far too many of these sad, lacklustre venues on her way to this backwater town in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>She sighed gustily. Nailing this case would be a sure-fire way to earn her stripes and get her that promotion and “Senior Field Agent” title she so deserved. So what if she had to live with some small town folk for a while? It was nothing an excellent actor couldn’t pull off. </p><p>Before getting out of her truck, packed with as many belongings as she could carry, she opened her handbag, rifled through for a hand mirror and quickly checked her appearance. She had practically driven all night and had the bags under he eyes to prove it. </p><p>She sighed again, running her hand through her golden hair, which she, as Elizabeth (Betty) Cooper, wore in a tight ponytail. She straightened her diamante-sewn collar over her tight green cable knit sweater and smoothed her pale pink swede skirt. She felt like a prettier, cleaner, preppy version of herself, with a healthy dose of fifties pin-up girl. Although she was tired, her green eyes were bright with the anticipation of adventure and what she could do as a new personality, for a few nights ago, after a long briefing, Betty Cooper had been made. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Elizabeth, we need you,” Her line manager, Tyler Creswick, said imploringly. Elizabeth had smiled brightly and cocked her head, her blonde ponytail swishing to the side. She rolled her shoulders back discreetly, sitting up tall in her grey suit and pale blue shirt. Opening her notebook she began to take meticulous notes as Tyler went on to explain the situation.</p><p>This operation was in its third year and they weren’t getting any closer to moving in on Hiram Lodge and bringing him in for the bucket list of crimes they were sure he had committed: murder, embezzlement, drug trafficking, conspiracy to commit murder etcetera. The agents in the field were pulling their hair out trying to get him for something other than bribery. </p><p>It was time to make some radical shifts to their tactics and given they had just heard Veronica Lodge was looking for a new bartender at the Speakeasy she owned, they decided to bring in the best and brightest: her. </p><p>She was to go into to Riverdale as a frightened runaway looking for a new place to make roots away from her controlling mother and her criminal father. She would make friends with Veronica Lodge to get close to Hiram and find out and get proof of his criminal activities from those closest to him. </p><p>She knew that there were two other agents out in field now, working this case: Reggie Mantle, acting as the hardened criminal, whose task was to infiltrate Hiram’s inner circle and, Kevin Keller, acting as crooked civil servant, who worked undercover as a Town Planner at the Mayor’s office keeping tabs on the land that Hiram bought.  </p><p>They needed her, Elizabeth Huxley, to become Betty Cooper, a lost and lonely girl who was to take refuge in Riverdale. According to both Keller and Mantle, Hiram’s daughter Veronica Lodge, had few close girlfriends and spent much of her time running her multi-million dollar online fashion company and throwing parties. </p><p>“Look, to be honest Hux, I think she’s kind of lonely. She moved here from New York, a pretty big fish in big pond when she was sixteen and Riverdale seemed to fit with her. She cleaned up her act, stopped taking drugs and partying, she became the Co-Captain of the cheerleading squad with Cheryl Blossom. She moved away to study Law at Harvard, got a job in Boston, and it looked like she was going to finally get out of her family’s grasp, but her mom got sick so she came back to Riverdale. It’s like she’s been stuck here, ever since,” Keller explained over their phone briefing, somewhat sadly. Mantle, naturally, had to skip it as the conversations weren’t safe. </p><p>“She used to be the Princess of Riverdale, homecoming queen with Archie Andrews before their big split, just before she left to Law School. He’s been around, he took over his father’s business “Andrew’s Construction” and they have been off-again-on-again ever since she returned. Rumour is that he got in thick with Hiram once she left and she came back to her father in exchange for his release, no strings attached. I think her mother’s illness was a ploy to reel her back in. Knowing Veronica, she got in the last word by getting Archie out of Hiram’s grasp. Hiram, in his vindictive nature has forbid her from seeing Archie, as if they were fourteen year olds and not mid twenties. I suspect that Hiram has something shocking on either Veronica or Archie that prevents either of them from rocking the boat too much. He’s orchestrated a web of mistrust around the two of them quite nicely.”</p><p>“Oh god, that sounds positively Machiavellian,” Elizabeth commiserated, her heart reaching out to this poor woman who was stuck in her father’s manipulative clutches. </p><p>“For sure. Look, when you read the files know that they paint Veronica as complicit. I am unsure to what degree that is the case. I know that it is no secret that before she left for Harvard there was no love lost between her and her father, both Cheryl Blossom and Josie McCoy have confirm this. As her closest confidantes and for lack of a better word; friends, I expect they wouldn’t have embellished that too much. Plus, they are no strangers to estranged or murderous fathers.”</p><p>Kevin was talking about the murder of the Blossom boy, Jason.</p><p>“In her teens, Veronica made an incredible, public move against her father by purchasing the Whyte Wyrm from FP before Hiram got his hands on it. In a play for Pop’s Chock'lit Shoppe, she traded him one piece of prime real estate for another.”</p><p>“Jesus, where did she get the money?”</p><p>“I’m not one hundred per cent on this, but I am going to say extortion. I don’t know who, but I know that suddenly in her second last year of high-school Veronica had a cool million in cash.”</p><p>“That’s insane money.”</p><p>“Not for the Lodges, my dear,” Kevin crooned, “Plus, Veronica is worth twenty-odd times that now. But my point here is that after four years of supposedly the best time of her life at Harvard Law, even sans Archie, she suddenly decides to come home and make nice with dear old daddykins? Please honey, pull the other one.”</p><p>~~~ </p><p>Apparently, Veronica spent most of her time hanging around Archibald (Archie) Andrews, Cheryl Blossom and Josie McCoy. Tyler handed her files on most of this group, which Elizabeth read with delight; she loved bookwork and research. The agents had files on every main affiliate of this group. She noted with some surprise that one was particularly large. </p><p>“Forsythe Pendleton "Jughead" Jones the third,” she mused, “What a ridiculous name.”  </p><p>Opening the file, she flipped through, noting that the misdemeanours started when he was young and still in high school. The story arc was quite tragic though; joined the same gang his father was “King” of, became “King” himself when he was still seventeen after a series of extraordinary gang wars, in which he played a major role. Fascinatingly, between all of these gang related activities, he had found the time to go to the local college and get a degree in Literature. He seemed to have excelled, as his marks were brilliant and he had recently published a true crime, coming-of-age novel, “The Way We Were”. Elizabeth was surprised to note that he published under his real name. She resolved to order the book from Amazon for a bit of light reading while setting up in her new home.</p><p>“Interesting…” she trailed off, making a mental note that if she played her cards right and ended up as a staff member at the Speakeasy, she would be working for Jughead’s father, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the second, who at least had the decency to call himself FP. </p><p>Once she was familiar with the major families (Lodges, Blossoms, Andrews, Joneses etc.) and read in on all the mafia details they knew about Hiram and his connections, Elizabeth familiarised herself with the town layout and the location of her new rented place (in Sodale, formerly the Southside), blessing herself for her gift of photo-eidetic memory as she drank in the maps. </p><p>After that, she worked with her manager and the administrative team to craft herself her new identity. They’d chosen her first name because she was most likely to respond to that, with a fifties twist, “Betty” (how she hated that nickname), coupled with a completely boring last name (“Like “Jones”,” she’d thought, snidely). They’d crafted an adorable wardrobe to match her cute name, and looking at the pastels, pearls, glittery collars and cute skirts made her feel horrifically nauseous. </p><p>She was most satisfied with her backstory: it was sad enough so that people wouldn’t question her, but also close enough to the truth so that she wasn’t flat-out lying and could drum up some real emotion. She had no idea how long she was going to be in Riverdale for and needed to make sure that she was completely comfortable with herself as pretty, preppy Betty Cooper. </p><p><i>It’s interesting</i>, she mused re-reading her altered life printed in black and white, <i>Veronica and I are not too different.</i></p><p>~~~</p><p>Betty put on a warm, troubled smile as she stepped out of the car in her sensible, yet pretty, satin flats. </p><p>Of course, Betty would never wear anything that wasn’t pretty; she thought snidely, her mother would never let her out of the house. She felt her hands clench at the thought of her controlling mother and her nails dug satisfyingly into her palms, stinging her raw skin. Betty bit back tears and a small gulp, which was a half-laugh half-sob as she felt herself regain her calmness. </p><p>She hurried up into Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe and opened the door, hearing the tickle of the bell. She was immediately surprised by the interior; it was not the tired tacky décor that she imagined. It felt like something right out fifties, with red leather stools, booths and clean white lines. It was very (albeit surprisingly) tastefully decorated.</p><p>Pop, the manager, looked up at her with a welcoming smile beneath a shock of white hair. She thanked her lucky stars she had such a trustworthy face as he came over to her, menu in hand. </p><p>“Hi there Miss, are you stopping by for a bite to eat?” He held out the menu for her, which she took with a small smile. </p><p>“Oh hi sir, I just moved here actually.” she bit her lip nervously and looked around as if concerned. Her eyes passed over a figure watching her from the corner and then she diverted them back to Pop, smiling quickly. “A bite would be lovely. Some coffee and toast with peanut butter if you have some?”</p><p>Pop directed her to a booth and nodded encouragingly, “Not a problem Miss.”</p><p>Betty sat for a few moments in silence in her booth before walking up to the counter and taking a seat there. </p><p>“Sir, if you’re busy, then please don’t feel like you need to answer my question, but I was wondering if you could let me know of that vacancy that opened up at the Riverdale Speakeasy? I just got here and I really need a job,” she confessed, hanging her head. </p><p>Pop Tate leant over the counter and said, “Miss, I’d be delighted. I know the owner of Speakeasy and this shop and that is Miss Veronica Lodge. She’s a wonderful lady, that’s for sure. I think she will be stopping over tonight around six o’clock if you want to come back here to ask her yourself.” </p><p>“Thank you sir, that would be wonderful,” Betty said in earnest, pleased that not two minutes into this town and she already had an in with Veronica. </p><p>“Please, call me Pop. Everyone does,” he winked at her, in a way that only people from the country can get away with and still be endearing. </p><p>She giggled, “Sure thing, Pop.”</p><p>As he went back to fix her some toast and pour her a cup of filter coffee, he called down to the other side of the venue, “Another milkshake Jughead?”</p><p>Betty did not react as Jughead’s name was casually thrown over her. The Serpent King himself in here for a milkshake? How bizarre. </p><p>“No thanks Pop, I’ve got to be on my way, got my meeting soon.” His voice was smooth and deep. Betty mind unhelpfully supplied an image of coverture dark chocolate drizzling from a spoon as he spoke. She felt herself flush unnecessarily, keeping her eyes trained on the closest, reasonable thing she could find which turned out to be the latest copy of the local newspaper, The Register. </p><p>Pop busied himself with her order and poured her a cup of dark coffee to go with her fresh toast, which was lathered in the fattiest peanut butter available to mankind. It smelled delicious.</p><p>Betty still kept her ear out for Jughead’s movements and heard him get up, shut his laptop and collect his things. She didn’t turn around, not wanting to appear nosey, nor get on the wrong side of the Serpent leader too quickly. She sat on her stool at the counter, pretending to be engrossed in cover article of The Register, while shamelessly eavesdropping. As Jughead reached the door, she could feel his gaze at the back of her head, it was so intense. Out of a nervous habit she straightened her ponytail again. </p><p>“Good to hear, Jughead.” Pop’s hand clapped down on Jughead’s shoulder. “I can’t wait for the next one. Are you still planning on doing another true crime?”</p><p>“If I can get rid of this writer’s block, Pop, then that’s the plan.” His voice was utterly mesmerising to listen to and he was so close it was as if he were whispering in her ear. Thankfully, she stopped herself from shivering outright. </p><p>Pop chuckled, “Jughead, you have some true talent, I’m sure something in your life will change to help you get rid of writer’s block.”</p><p>She could almost feel Jughead’s nonchalant shrug. “Thanks Pop. Only time will tell.”</p><p>He left quietly, the bell chiming in his wake. </p><p>Betty swivelled on her stool and watched him walk away through the window. He was taller than she expected, and he clearly grew up to be an older version of the slender, artistic guy that he was when he was a teen. He still had ruffled black curls, wore that same, crown-shaped beanie and dressed in jeans and a leather jacket sporting the Southside Serpents’ logo.</p><p><i>He must have been so young when he became King</i>, she thought sadly, mourning the loss of a talented young individual to the underground. She supposed that it was still amazing he found the time and energy to write novels. </p><p>She also found herself staring at his ass in those tight jeans and lamenting the alleged allure of a bad boy. </p><p>At that moment, he looked over his shoulder at her, catching her staring at him through the window. She started, eyes flicking to his face quickly. Catching her eye, he smirked, put on his helmet, straddled his bike and rode off without another glance in her direction.</p><p>Betty felt as if her mouth was suddenly devoid of moisture and reached with shaking hands to her large cup of coffee, taking a healthy swallow of the burning liquid. She coughed, chalking up another loss for the small town with their deplorable lack of proper coffee. </p><p>“He’s a writer?” she asked once she had taken a break from coughing her lungs out, turning back to Pop, making small talk. </p><p>Pop was holding out a container of serviettes for her, from which she politely took one, coughing into it. </p><p>“Oh yes, and a damn good one too. He wrote about that Blossom boy’s murder all those years ago in the school paper before he published. That boy has a lot of talent, that’s for sure. There’s a lot of darkness in that one, but a lot of good too.”</p><p>Betty nodded, deep in thought and then ate her toast in silence. Darkness, right. Not that it was really her problem at all; Jughead Jones was a peripheral character in this narrative and therefore not really her problem. She was here for Hiram Lodge and ergo Veronica Lodge. </p><p>In this story, Hiram was your typical intelligent don, playing puppet master to everyone within his sphere of influence, still managing to look dashing in between ordering hits on his relatives. Veronica Lodge was the protagonist, not your damsel in distress, as she seemed to be made of diamond: unbreakable and formed pure under pressure. Archie would be cast as the forbidden romantic interest and Jughead Jones as the friend with sketchy ties to the underground. She had no doubt that her path would cross Jughead’s many times in her stay in Riverdale and she resolved to keep her distance as best she could, because there was no denying that there was something deeply captivating about him. </p><p>Since she had a few hours before six, she decided to visit her new place. Paying Pop in cash and thanking him sweetly for his help and hospitality, Betty drove her truck to her tiny flat on the corner of Sodale.</p><p>Reggie had helped her find it and she was grateful to him, as it was hard to organise lodging from cities away. She was particularly happy that she was living alone in this arrangement; she had tried to avoid living with others since her late teens. Not that she had any interest in it either; living with others certainly made her feel nervous for her safety and it constantly felt like an encroachment on her well deserved personal space. She certainly considered living alone her retribution for putting up with her family for so long and still managing to stay sane.</p><p>Not only was it her retribution, but also living alone brought with it a certain kind of solitude. She could get up when she wanted, clean on her own time and languish in hours of uninterrupted reading and research, listen to her own music while drinking a glass of wine. Her only experience living with people other than her parents had been in the months following her father’s sentence when her mother had finally snapped. Elizabeth had fled to a women’s refuge, which was a terrible experience, which followed months of living in a literal nightmare with her serial killer father and psychotic mother.  Once her mother had been sequestered into a long-term psychiatric ward, she returned to her childhood home. </p><p>She remembered openly weeping at the eeriness of its silence, its hollowed out rooms filled with despair and horrifying secrets. She stayed there, selling off items in the house as money became tight, to finish high school. She got into Colombia Law, so she left her parent’s house unceremoniously after a summer of seemingly endless shifts in cafes. She still had the keys somewhere in her flat in DC, but had never looked back. The house was still in their names, which was unfortunate as it was worth a lot of money and yet she couldn’t sell it, so it sat there empty and cold. </p><p>Since leaving her parent’s house and moving on campus, she had lived in tiny, warm places that felt safe. She was approached by many a sorority as she was smart, blonde and “easy on the eyes”, but for some reason was reminded of the tang of desperation of the women’s refuge, despite the warmth of the girls and the beauty of the old state homes. She came along to the open days but found that she couldn’t stomach the proximity to others, making polite but firm excuses to leave. No, she was always meant to be alone. </p><p>Pulling into the driveway of her home in Sodale revealed the ugly truth: it was a tiny crap-hole. She was much less grateful to Mantle now, even hissing some uncharitable sentiments about him under her breath as she took a look inside the damp interior. She was willing to bet her entire year’s salary that both Keller and Mantle were staying in much nicer places than she. The place had one bedroom and a small open kitchen-lounge space. It practically was like living in the trailer park. </p><p>“That’s what you get for being a runaway Elizabeth!” she scorned herself aloud. </p><p>She wished for once that she were going undercover as an heiress to a fortune or something glamorous. But, she knew that no one really paid attention to drifters or runaways and attention she did not want. So this place would have to do.<br/>
Luckily it was mostly furnished with an old couch and coffee table in the middle of the room, as she didn’t think her “relocation” allowance would cover both a new couch and bed. She would spruce it up with a couple of plants, a nice new bed, throw rugs, paintings and cushions. </p><p>She sighed, resigning herself to a new life a poor, pretty little Betty Cooper as she brought in her things from the truck.</p><p>As she walked around, setting things up and putting clothes away, she noticed how the timbre of her stride changed as she crossed the living room. She spotted a faint square in the floorboards, which she tugged at with her fingers. The square created open heavily and she was gifted with a small, concrete rat’s nest. She nearly shrieked in horror as the three residing rats looked at her with beady eyes, but instead slammed the floorboard down quickly so that no rats could escape. </p><p>Breathing heavily, she sniffed sharply and shook her ponytail. </p><p>She thought to herself sternly: Get a grip on yourself Elizabeth. They’re just animals. Go to the hardware store; pick up some traps and putty so you can fill in these holes. That little nest will make an excellent hiding place for all your notes. Not to mention, your gun.</p><p>~~~<br/>
It was mid afternoon by the time that Betty got back into the main town of Riverdale. Her first stop was to find a bed. She parked her truck near a thrift shop and went perusing the musty smelling store to the furniture section. She found a few old tables and dining sets, a beautiful ornate dresser, but the bed frames were only for kid singles, which she could not in good conscience buy for herself. The older lady at the counter helpfully drew her a map to the closest furniture store, which was lovely but unnecessary, as she already knew where it was. </p><p>The furniture store was one of those large warehouse ones that screamed “bargain” from every corner; a riot of sale tags begging for attention. As soon as Betty entered the dark space from the bright mid-afternoon sunshine, a sales assistant materialised at her side. </p><p>“Hello Miss, my name is Jodie,” she said smoothly, “How can I help you today?”</p><p>Betty gave a small start at her proximity before realising how young and eager this girl was; she looked fifteen and her hair was tied back neatly off her smiling face. </p><p>“Hi Jodie,” Betty said, “I’m looking for a cheap double bed frame and mattress.”</p><p>“No problem,” Jodie squeaked excitedly, “Follow me and I will show you our latest specials.”</p><p>Half an hour and a whole host of rapid-fire decisions later, Betty parted with a small sum of money that the Bureau would certainly cover and was handed a receipt that promised delivery of her bed and mattress in a week by a smiling Jodie. Betty hoped that the girl got commission for her tireless enthusiasm for furniture; Betty knew that she certainly couldn’t have kept up the pep. She took a photo of her receipt and sent it to her work email address for her to do her expenses later, then tucked the paper receipt into her purse before exiting the shop. </p><p>She sat in her truck and took a warm mouthful of water from the drink bottle in the centre console, making a disgusted face as she swallowed the tepid liquid. One more critical stop today was the hardware store as she wanted those glue traps and bait set before she fell asleep listening to the rats scurrying around her place.</p><p>Betty applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss and drove into the centre of town again, looking for the hardware store. It was conveniently located right next to the management centre of Andrew’s Construction, which was certainly by design as Archie owned and managed both. </p><p>Smoothing down her appearance again, she entered the hardware store making a beeline for the front counter. She was instantly greeted with the combined smell of wood shavings and WD40. She inhaled, thinking of happier times in her childhood with her father. </p><p>Other than the need to get to pick up supplies, she wanted to make sure that Archie knew her and continued to interact with her, because if he liked her, it would be easier to get on Veronica’s good side. </p><p>Archie Andrews happened to be sitting at the counter. He had russet hair and a firm, chiselled jaw. He seemed to be engrossed in whatever was on his laptop, so she quietly cleared her throat and waited until he looked up. His gaze flicked upward absently before he did a double take. </p><p>“Hi Miss…”</p><p>“Cooper, but you can call me Betty,” she proffered a hand, which he took in his large one, shaking it politely. </p><p>“Well then, please call me Archie,” he requested, his brown eyes warm. </p><p>“Thank you, Archie,” she conceded, smiling, “Now, I just moved into this town, and I am sorry to say but I already have a rat problem. I was wondering if you could help me out at all?”</p><p>“Rats, yikes, that’s bad. Bet they gave you a right start when you noticed.” Archie had an easy, friendly manner that was instantly likeable. </p><p>She laughed and casually exaggerated, “Oh, you have no idea, I nearly screamed my head off when I first found them.”</p><p>“I’ll bet!” Archie motioned for her to follow him down the back of the store. “Let’s do our best to get that sorted. We have several things that I think might be useful for you in this case…”</p><p>Archie picked her up some rat bait and traps and took the time to explain to her how to set them. She was struck by how sweet he was, just an innocent country boy, she thought; if you dismissed the somewhat fascist viral video he featured in during his youth. </p><p>“Thanks Archie,” she said, gratefully. She was going to sort out this rat problem today so that she could start moving in all her files from that hidden compartment in her truck. She checked the clock on her phone and noticed it was nearing five. </p><p>Betty heard another customer enter and felt a little bad about monopolising his time, but needed a few more things so she said, “Sorry Archie, I almost forgot that I needed some wall filler and a few other things, would you mind pointing me to the aisle where I can find it?” </p><p>Archie pointed her to the back corner of the store, in the farthest corner from the register, smiling gently as he took her wares to the register. </p><p>“Arch?” A voice called from the front. She recognised the rich voice instantly. </p><p>“Jug?” Archie called back, walking to the storefront with her wares. “What brings you here? How did the meeting with your agent go today?” </p><p>
  <i>Bloody Jughead Jones again,<i> Elizabeth thought. She moved slowly to the aisle with the filler and took her time choosing as she eavesdropped on Jughead for the second time in hours. </i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Well, although she thinks that this one needs a little more lightness in it. Apparently the demographics of my readers are mostly women, so I guess they are interested in a little romance.” Jughead huffed as if annoyed, “I mean, who doesn’t love a bit of crime?”</p><p>“The few of us who know how damn close to the truth that was, Jug.” Archie replied, but then conceded, “It was a great story though. Who knew you were so poetic. It’s a bloody wonder that you’ve never had a proper girlfriend.” </p><p>Jughead mumbled something that Betty didn’t catch.</p><p>Archie laughed in response and then spoke again, teasingly, “Are you going to even be able to write some romance in?”</p><p>Jughead’s response was snarky; “I’ve certainly had enough years observing your moves with the fairer sex to know what not to do.”</p><p>Archie laughed easily and lightly tapped Jughead on the shoulder, “Touché, Jug.”  </p><p>Jughead snorted and waved his hand, “Speaking of girls, you haven’t happened to see a blonde one walk by have you? Maybe new in town? Or just passing by? I saw her at Pop’s before.”</p><p>Betty started as she realised he was talking about her. She moved closer to the duo, her footsteps silent. Archie’s eyes flicked nervously in her direction, but Jughead didn’t notice and continued to speak, “Looks a bit like she got lost and walked off the set of a Hitchcock film. Betty…”</p><p>“- Cooper,” Betty finished brightly, her voice thankfully devoid of the bite she felt like adding to it. She purposefully stood directly behind Jughead, forcing him to turn completely around to acknowledge her presence. </p><p>He spun around in surprise, eyes wide. Admittedly, he was very handsome up close: soul-searching blue eyes, soft-pink lips and pale skin framed by black waves. She held out a hand, “Please to meet you Mr-“</p><p>He put his gaping mouth to work: “Jones. Jughead Jones.” </p><p>Boy, he recovered quickly, she thought somewhat facetiously. </p><p>“You were saying, Mr Jones?” she held his gaze for a moment, eyes slightly crinkling at the edges in amusement. </p><p>Jughead shot a glance at Archie who looked away; not wanting to be involved in whatever standoff was going on here. </p><p>“Just that you were looking for a new place to work given you’re new in town. You were going to apply for that bartending job Veronica has going.” Jughead backed up to the counter and lounged artistically over it, all splayed and comfortable, with one eyebrow slightly raised. He gave off the air of someone being totally in control and Betty was simultaneously annoyed and impressed.</p><p>Smooth snake, she thought. </p><p>She was willing to bet all the clothes on her back that he was not going to say that at all. She also didn’t miss Archie’s subtle flinch when he caught Veronica’s name. </p><p>Archie did however; speak up, now on more familiar ground. “That’s great Betty, you should go for it. Veronica has been looking for someone to fill that position for a while. The Speakeasy has really been hitting its stride lately.” He turned to Jughead, “Must be thanks to your…” Archie’s earnest voice was silenced with one of Jughead’s slicing looks. Betty took in this by play with note; it seemed as if Jughead was not interested in her knowing that FP was his father.</p><p>“Thanks Archie, I will. In fact, I am due to meet her tonight at Pop’s around six. As it stands, I think I am going to be cutting it a bit fine, considering I’d like to spruce up my make up a little before hopefully meeting my new boss. Could I trouble you to ring these up for me now?” she smiled sweetly and approached the counter, deliberately brushing Jughead’s shoulder with her own as he refused to move. </p><p>“No problem Betty,” he said grinning, quickly scanning through the items and bagging them, “That will be twenty five dollars and seventy two cents.” </p><p>She paid in cash and picked up the paper bag filled with her new purchases. “Thank you Archie, it was lovely meeting you,” she smiled a full smile in his direction.</p><p>“You too Betty,” Archie said, “Look, if this set up doesn’t work, let me know and I am happy to come over to your place and set something else up, or send someone from the store if I am unavailable at the time.”</p><p>Betty was warmed by his offer, “Thank you Archie, that’s very sweet of you. I will definitely keep that in mind, but I am hopeful that I can get rid of them all with this set up.” She held up the paper bag of her purchases. </p><p>“I hope so too!” He said as she motioned to leave.</p><p>“Bye Archie, thanks!” She called, before turning to Jughead and saying in playful honesty with a little more bite in her tone, acknowledging, “Mr Jones.”</p><p>His slight smirk was wiped off his face, “It’s Jughead.”</p><p>“I’m sure it is,” she said, coupled with a cheeky smile, as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Speakeasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rest of Betty's first day in Riverdale: Veronica, the speakeasy and (a tiny amount of) Jughead. Plus Hitchhiker's jokes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty floored the accelerator on her truck to get her as quickly as possible to Pop’s by six so that she could hopefully run into Veronica. She cursed those stupid rats and the damn, sluggish vehicle for making her late. With ferocity, she resolved to build a new one from spare parts as soon as she got this job, as a side project. She was dreaming of a beautiful, glossy all-American muscle car with creamy leather upholstery. The thing would guzzle fuel like nothing else, but it would be glorious to ride in, and at least she could have a fancy set of wheels and something fun to do on the weekend.</p><p>She pulled into Pop’s parking lot at precisely six, which meant, by Elizabeth’s terms, she was very late indeed. There were quite a few cars in the parking lot at this hour; families sharing dinner and couples on dates. She looked around for Veronica’s car, a Porsche 911 in red, which was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in disappointment, then decided to duck in to the Speakeasy anyway and apply directly for the job with the manager, FP.</p><p>She walked around to the back of Pop’s where it became, darker, quieter and more sensuous. Lanterns cast the lighting; trees and rosebushes woven with fairy lights lined the pathways, and delicate love seats had been placed around on the grass under the larger trees. It was a beautiful, peaceful place that would clearly host some amazing summer parties.  Betty walked up to the large stone building and opened the heavy oak door. She immediately walked into a plush atrium, with a stunning receptionist waiting behind a desk. </p><p>She smiled as she looked up, pink hair delicately curled around her petite face and spilling out of a messy bun she had on the top of her head. “Welcome. I’m Toni and I will be your host tonight. Do you have a reservation?”</p><p>Betty shook her head, “No, I’m sorry, I just came in to town today and, well, I thought I would enquire about that job I heard you have going here. Pop told me to drop by in case Veronica Lodge was around.”</p><p>Toni dropped the hostess act instantly, relaxing her stance and language, “Wicked! Yeah, we really need someone to help out around here. We’ve been getting slammed behind the bar, let me tell you! Veronica will be so happy someone has responded to her ad,” she looked over at Betty with a critical eye, “and is going to beautiful enough to distract people into spending more money. Pretties behind the bar, that’s the real way to make money!” </p><p>She cackled, rubbed her hands together and leant over the desk. “Can you make a cocktail?” </p><p> “I’ve been known to shake up a few in my time,” Betty said truthfully, now grateful for her experience tending bar in a few clubs during her college years, “I’ve been told I do a delicious Negroni.”</p><p>Toni nodded, looking pleased. “I think Veronica is inside, but I’m not sure if it’s the right time to meet her. From what I can tell, she’s in a shocking mood, so maybe stay away? Instead, I’ll send a quick text to FP and let him know you’d like to chat. He’s the manager of this place. He’s an honest-to-god nightmare at checking his messages, so you may be here for a while just navel-gazing. But, head on up to the bar, try a cocktail from Joaquin while you wait.”</p><p>She walked over to the heavy red velvet curtain and pulled it back for Betty to walk through.</p><p>It was exquisite. She had never seen a room so beautiful in her life. The walls were all stone and adorned with expansive, gilded mirrors. Large crystal chandeliers spiralled down from the lofted ceilings. Squashy red velvet couches and booths were strategically placed around the room, creating private nooks where people could sit, drink and gossip with their friends or meet their lovers. Large, arched windows with deep windowsills had been converted to cushioned, reading nooks with nearby bookshelves filled with the classics, in case someone wanted a martini over a casual reading of The Great Gatsby. Betty marvelled at the idea, instantly wishing she could do just that.</p><p>Rich, dark wood panelling filled the room, matching the gleaming and smooth bar top. Flickering tea lights dotted the tables and light-up wall sconces. Betty noticed that various crystal glassware and liquor bottles had been used to decorate the area behind the bar, which glowed softly with subtle backlighting. </p><p>On the opposite wall to the bar was a small stage, on which a jazz quartet was playing sultry mood music. The whole atmosphere was smooth and sensual and Betty loved it. It was the most beautiful place she’d ever stepped foot in, and she was pleased that this was the type of place she was potentially going to work. </p><p>Betty walked slowly through the room, as if transported to another era. The Riverdale hoi polloi were all here, flirting, drinking and laughing. She winked at Kevin who nodded ever so slightly in her direction. She spotted many people from the files she had perused, namely: Josie, Cheryl and, surprisingly, a fairly large group of Serpents. She noted Sweet Pea and Fangs in particular and there were a couple more that she had never seen before. She guessed that they all went to school together, so it wasn’t odd that they would all end up in the same bar. </p><p>She walked herself to the bar and sat down, straightening her back and cracking her shoulders. She spied Joaquin rapidly making espresso martinis as he flirted with some old ladies on the other side of the U-shaped bar. She shifted slightly in her chair so she could surreptitiously watch the majority of the crowd in the reflection of one of the gilded mirrors. </p><p>She watched the glittery ones, like Josie and Cheryl, charm and spin in their glistening outfits. She watched the handsome men like Kevin flirt with men and women alike, looking dapper in their suits. She watched the Serpents like Sweet Pea and Fangs chatting effortlessly, not feeling out of place in the glamorous settings. Maybe because FP managed the place, a few Serpents were on bar and Jughead was friends with Veronica, but there seemed to a very blurred line between the Serpents and the rest of Riverdale. She acknowledged that this was not at all ordinary gang behaviour. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she saw Veronica. She was stunning, a take-your-breath away kind of woman. Glossy black hair cascaded down her shoulders and she was dripping in pearls, which sharply contrasted with her black, fitted dress. She seemed to be talking to someone on her phone, covering her mouth as she spoke quickly into her mobile. As Toni mentioned, she did not look happy. In fact, Betty watched her as her shoulders grew more taught and her eyes glistened as she spoke. In a swift movement, Veronica hung up and walked fluidly over to the Ladies’ room. Betty, taking her chance, discreetly followed her. </p><p>When Betty entered the luxurious bathroom, she felt like she had stepped into a fancy hotel. It was still early in the night, so she was alone with Veronica. She picked up a box of tissues as she heard quiet sobbing from the stall on the far right and walked up to the door, knocking quietly on the outside. </p><p>“Occupied!” Announced Veronica, the sadness in her voice detracting from the haughtiness of her attempted tone. </p><p>“Sorry,” Betty said, softly, as if coaxing a wounded fox out of a trap, “I heard you crying and I just wanted to know if you wanted a tissue or a glass of water or something?”</p><p>“I’m not crying,” sniffed Veronica, clearly lying to herself.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Betty asked, still with the same tone of voice. </p><p>“No.” There was silence that followed that admission. Betty waited for a few moments before deciding that now probably wasn’t the best time to follow her tail into the washroom, so started to make a slow retreat. </p><p>The door opened and Veronica emerged, makeup perfect, but eyes still glistening. Betty held out the box of tissues and Veronica helped herself, dabbing at her eyes. “I’m sorry, I probably look a mess,” burst out Veronica, the pink stains of embarrassment evident on her cheeks. </p><p>“Not at all,” Betty replied in truth, “You look like a knock-out.” </p><p>Veronica gave a watery laugh and conceded, “My parents taught me to never give away any feelings. I guess I royally screwed up tonight.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it! It happens to the best of us,” Betty handed Veronica a fresh tissue. </p><p>“He just gets under my skin, that man and he makes me feel so…” Veronica trailed off.</p><p>“Angry?” Betty supplied.</p><p>Veronica looked surprised, “Oh, no, I could never be angry at Archie. He’s just an innocent wrapped up in a hornet’s nest. No, no, he makes me feel… weak.”</p><p>“Is that such a bad thing? Isn’t that what love is?” Betty asked, knowingly throwing a little fuel on the fire. </p><p>“Yes. No. I don’t know! My head is so full of things I need to do and I just want to be free, you know?” Veronica looked at her with pleading eyes. </p><p>Betty nodded, “Yes,” she said, sadly, “I do.” The both stood by the stall for a while, in mutual silence, each one thinking about the significance of that statement to their own circumstance. </p><p>Betty reeled herself in and said, “Archie, as in Archie Andrews?”</p><p>Veronica’s head snapped up, “Yes, how do you know him?”</p><p>“I don’t really, I just met him today. I just moved in to Riverdale. Looking for a place to call home, I guess.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust, “My place has obviously been empty so long that a few rats decided to make it their home. Archie graciously helped me buy some rat poison to get rid of the vermin. He’s a nice guy,” she added, “you’re lucky.”</p><p>Veronica smiled brilliantly and whispered, “I am.” </p><p>Veronica stopped in contemplation again and then asked, “So you’re new in town? How rude of me, I didn’t ask your name before crying on your shoulder! I’m Veronica, and you are?”</p><p>“Betty Cooper.” She offered a hand, but Veronica swept her in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Charmed, really. It has been lovely to meet you Betty. Where are you from?”</p><p>“I moved from Baltimore, I wanted to get away from the big city life,” she confessed.</p><p>Veronica eyed her with new interest. She put her arm around Betty’s shoulders and steered her out of the washroom. “B, let me buy you a drink. It’s the least I can do to thank you for cheering me up.”</p><p>Veronica sat her down at a squishy, comfortable booth and Joaquin materialised instantly. “Veronica, the usual?” She nodded and then looked over at Betty. </p><p>“I’ll have an espresso martini?” She asked, remembering how good they looked. </p><p>Joaquin nodded, “Coming right up.” He swept away gracefully. </p><p>As he left Veronica leant over the table and grinned at her, “So, first impression of Riverdale?”</p><p><i>Small, </i> Betty thought. <i>Depressing. </i> </p><p>“Charming,” she said with a Betty Cooper smile. “It’s the first place that I’ve been where I feel comfortable enough to stay. I’ve been travelling here and there, trying to find a place that felt right. And here I am.” </p><p>“Here you are,” Veronica agreed, “Okay, who have you met thus far?”</p><p>Betty thought back to earlier in the day; it seemed already so long ago, “Uh, Pop was the first one I met, as I was driving in to town. He was really helpful in setting me up to come here.”</p><p>Veronica nodded and smiled, “Oh yes, he’s a darling, ever so helpful. Did you know that his family have run and worked in the Chock’lit shoppe for generations?”</p><p>“No,” Betty said, all the while knowing that Veronica had also owned the place for several years, “That’s really sweet. He does seem to make some excellent food.”</p><p>“The best in town if you ask a certain Jones,” Veronica said, smirking. “You said you also met my Archiekins?”</p><p>Betty nodded, “Yes, I went to his store to pick up some rat traps.”</p><p>“Eww gross, but yes, Archiekins.” Veronica leaned closer to Betty, clearly wanting to talk about him more, “You said he was nice?” </p><p>Betty gave her a genuine smile; it was obvious as day how head-over-heels Veronica was for this boy. “He’s a real sweetheart. Such a country boy,” Betty said. </p><p>Veronica raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, “Interesting. You kind of remind me of him a bit.”</p><p>Betty laughed uncomfortably, “Oh, really? Why is that?”</p><p>“You seem so wholesome.” </p><p>Betty laughed again, “Oh come on, surely not!”</p><p>“Betty Cooper, you are a breath of fresh air that this town needs. I promise you, you will have boys lined up at your door.” She waggled her perfectly manicured finger at Betty, smiling good-naturedly. “Or girls,” she shrugged, “Whatever takes your fancy! Isn’t that right Joaquin?”</p><p>Joaquin had appeared to the edge of the booth with a tray of cocktails. He placed down their drinks on firm serviettes and asked, “Isn’t what right?”</p><p>Veronica scooted down the booth to make room for Joaquin to sit. He cast a guilty glace up at the bar but Veronica made a “Psssht” sound and said, “Nancy can handle it for a while.” She took a delicate sip of her mint julep and turned back to Betty. </p><p>“Betty, have you met Joaquin? No? Well, now you have,” Veronica explained to Joaquin, “I’m just saying to Betty that with her looks, she’s going to have all the guys and girls in town falling over her.”</p><p>Betty blushed at the attention and took a quick gulp of her Martini, which thankfully chose not to divert itself down her constricted air pipe. Joaquin shrugged. </p><p>‘Except you, Joaquin. You would never look anywhere but Kevin, of course,” Veronica soothed, patting his arm.</p><p>Joaquin’s green eyes sparkled and he flicked his hair from his face, saying, “Naturally.” </p><p>Veronica giggled and turned back to Betty, asking excitedly, “So, who else?”</p><p>“I just met Toni, as I was walking in here. She seems great.”</p><p>Joaquin smirked, “Yes, just don’t get on her bad side. Ever. She has a super vindictive streak, I’ve seen her take down Jughead and the others, slowly and painfully so they regretted ever messing with her.”</p><p>Veronica sighed wistfully and placed her hand over her heart as if in longing, “My kind of girl.”</p><p>Betty giggled into her drink as Joaquin playfully swatted her arm, “Don’t let Cheryl hear you say that.” He turned to Betty and explained, “She’s got her hooks deep in that one.”</p><p>“Yeah, but Toni loves it,” Veronica said, Joaquin grinned and nodded at her statement. She turned back to Betty. “Toni has been dating Cheryl Blossom since high-school and they are crazy for each other. It was a shock to all of us that they have turned out to be an utterly perfect match.”</p><p>Joaquin laughed, “Yeah, the daughter of the wealthiest family in Riverdale, before you Veronica, of course, and one of the last remaining decedents of the Uktena tribe. The irony is not lost on any of us that Toni is dating someone whose ancestors massacred hers.”</p><p>Betty winced, definitely not remembering any of this information from her briefing notes. </p><p>Veronica was thoughtful for a moment before she chimed in again, “Is that everyone?”</p><p>“I met Jughead Jones too,” Betty said reluctantly sharing the information. <i>Twice</i>, she thought, but did not voice that out aloud.</p><p>“Lucky you,” Veronica quipped dryly, “You met the Serpent King himself.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Betty queried, hoping that they would talk more about gang related issues.</p><p>“Oh nothing,” she said, shrugging, brushing her off-handed comment away breezily much to Betty’s disappointment, “So what did you think of him?”</p><p>“He seems nice.” </p><p><i>Nice? Really Betty? </i> She thought to herself. <i>Try: hot, sexy, dangerous and addictive? </i></p><p>Veronica laughed loudly at that, “Nice, B? You are a gem.”</p><p>Joaquin watched her with a cocked eyebrow before he excused himself from their table, pointing out Nancy who was waving at him furiously, “Lovely to meet you Betty, good to see you Veronica, as always.”</p><p>Soon after he left, another man showed up at their booth. She recognized him right away; it was FP, Jughead’s dad. He was very good looking for his age and Betty cursed Jughead’s lucky genetics. Not that Betty could really begrudge another’s looks, as both her parents were still very attractive despite being the worst kind of people: rotten to the core. She felt her lip curl in disgust as she thought of her parents and chose to stretch her lips into a smile. FP’s answering grin was rakish as he stared down at the two women. </p><p>He leaned over the booth and tapped his flat palms on the leather, “Toni said to look out for the Hitchcock blonde. Come to think of it, you do remind me somewhat of Grace Kelly.”</p><p>Betty blushed a bright shade of red and shot a quick glance at Veronica who was smirking over her glass. </p><p>“I see you’ve met Veronica,” he said to Betty, cocking his head in the brunette’s direction as he walked to the opening of the booth. “I’m FP, the manager here.” </p><p>He held out his hand and Betty took it, shaking it firmly. His eyes widened slightly as if surprised and then turned to Veronica and said, “This one here is looking for a job. Figure if you can leave her alone for a moment I can give her an interview.”</p><p>“By all means!” Veronica slid elegantly out of the booth, “Nice to meet you Betty, and I am sure I will see you around. Thanks for your help before,” She cocked hear head towards the ladies’ room, before saying, “We should go shopping sometime, too.”</p><p>Betty nodded, warmed at the idea of Veronica being her actual friend.</p><p>Before Veronica walked off, she turned to FP and Betty overheard her say, “Be gentle with this one, I like her.”</p><p>She sashayed off into the growing crowd. FP motioned towards the staff room, “Let’s go out the back, it’s quieter.” </p><p>She followed him into the staff room, which was spacious with a few plush couches and a kitchenette in the main room, with a dressing room and big washroom off the side. There was also a door to an outside courtyard and the back of the building, one she assumed that worker’s would smoke in during breaks or take out the garbage. </p><p>FP took a seat at the round dining table in the room, and offered her the opposite chair. He pushed open packets of crackers, hummus and crudités from the centre of the table to the outside, explaining, “Veronica buys these for the staff. I swear her job here is pretty much a den mother. Sometimes she will even buy full meals from Pops and bring them down. She says that no one ever provides good customer service on an empty stomach.”</p><p>Betty thought her very wise and incredibly generous. FP gave a barking laugh then looked away from the snacks, to Betty. They way he appraised her was very calculating.  </p><p><i>He’s sizing me up,</i> Betty thought indignantly. <i>He must think that I can’t hold my own. </i> </p><p>She pulled back her shoulders ever so slightly and sat up straighter. </p><p>“Do you have a resume?” he asked, taking a cracker and munching away.</p><p>Betty drew a neatly folded resume out of her bag and handed it over. It was certainly embellished with a little more bar experience than she had and a little more recently at that, but most of her life at the agency had been replaced by odd waitressing jobs from throughout the countryside, showing how much she’d allegedly travelled. </p><p>“So, Betty Cooper is it?” He scanned her resume. </p><p>“Yes sir,” she replied with a short bob of her head and a sweet and demure smile. </p><p>“Call me FP, Betty.” He looked down and read intently. “So you have worked in bars before?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. FP,” she amended as he briefly raised an eyebrow at her, eyes not leaving the document in front of him, “I have. I might be a bit rusty as I haven’t done any true bar tending shifts for around a year, having done waitressing instead.”</p><p>“Oh that shouldn’t be a problem if you’re a good worker, Betty,” FP said, still reading her resume. </p><p>“I think I am,” she stated softly, “and previous managers can attest.” </p><p>He nodded, flipping the page over, “Are you comfortable with making proper cocktails – not just mixers?”</p><p>“Yes, I feel pretty confident in my general knowledge of cocktails. I may have an issue with some of the more obscure ones, but I am a fast learner.”</p><p>He nodded and finished reading her resume. </p><p>“Are you free tonight for a trial?” He said, looking up suddenly. </p><p>Betty was so pleased with this turn of events, it was happening much more rapidly than she had anticipated. “Oh yes, definitely.”</p><p>“Great, we can put your skills to the test on a bit of busy night,” He met her worried eyes and smiled gently, “Don’t worry if you’re a bit slow, you’ll have to learn where everything is. I’ll show you around.” </p><p>He paused and then looked her up and down, assessing. “We might need to ask Veronica if she has some clothes you can borrow, we tend to ask our bar staff to dress in black. You look a little…”</p><p>“Colourful?” She smiled.</p><p>“I was going to say preppy,” he grinned back at her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Veronica was positively delighted that Betty was trialling at the bar and terribly eager to help dress her. She led Betty to the dressing room in the back and started rifling through wardrobes filled with clothing.</p><p>“We sometimes have burlesque shows here, so there are plenty of things you can wear,” she said as she filed though the different fabrics all coloured black. </p><p>She pulled out a knee length leather skirt and a lace top. </p><p>“Yes, I think that will do quite nicely,” Veronica mused, squinting slightly as she held it up to Betty as if trying to imaginer her in it, “You have a lovely figure.”</p><p>Betty blushed again, “Thank you, that’s really nice of you to say. I think you do too.”</p><p>Veronica laughed beautifully and brushed aside the compliment, “So would you feel comfortable in this?”</p><p>Betty eyed the ensemble and thought. It was quite sexy, but still looked like it would cover most of her body, which would suit her just fine. She nodded and took the outfit from Veronica, opting to change in the bathrooms. </p><p>She changed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked… smoky. Betty ran her hands over the leather skirt; it was much softer than she expected and she’d never really worn leather before. It was a beautiful skirt and she knew she would enjoy playing this part of a sweet runaway dressing in leather for a new job. She snorted as she thought of the reaction of that her FBI cohort would say if they saw her, the class nerd, in such sensual attire. </p><p>Betty started slightly as Veronica knocked on the door. “Betty, love, are you okay?”</p><p>“Sorry Veronica, I’m just adjusting!” Betty called through the door, “You can come in if you want?”</p><p>Veronica pushed open the washroom door, looking her over in satisfaction. She gave off a low whistle, “Hot as fuck, Betty Cooper. Now, come back to the dressing room with me and we can grab some black shoes in your size. Do you need pantyhose?”</p><p>Betty looked over the small but great collection of spare shoes, eyeing off some black PVC lace ups that looked like something a pole dancer would wear. Not wanting to break her neck, Betty opted for some comfortable black flats and requested some sheer black pantyhose to make her feel a bit warmer and more covered.</p><p>“Oh no problem, I keep new packs of pantyhose in the top drawer of that dresser,” Veronica said, flicking her eyes over to the dresser in question, as she put back the shoes. </p><p>Betty opened the top drawer and found not only a significant number of black and tan sheer packets of stockings, but glittery headpieces and costume jewellery.</p><p>“Wow, look at all this!” She marvelled out aloud and Veronica giggled behind her. </p><p>“Yes, you should see the next draw down: make up heaven!” Veronica sang.<br/>
She was right; there were large shimmering palettes of colours ranging from greenish gold, through to taupes and coppers through to glittery black. There was makeup setting spray, remover and all sorts of liners and brushes. </p><p>“If you do feel like using the makeup, feel free,” Veronica said as she moved around Betty, cleaning and straightening things, “Just make sure you clean your brushes.”</p><p>Betty didn’t feel like she needed any eye make up, her mascara sufficed. She did decide to try on a deep raspberry coloured lipstain, which made her lips look rich and pouty. </p><p>Veronica hummed in approval, “Good choice, B.”</p><p>Betty smiled at her in the mirror’s reflection. </p><p>“Also,” Veronica started, “There are baskets of tampons etcetera in the washroom, including deodorant, breath mints and hairspray, so don’t feel like you’re ever caught in the lurch.”</p><p>“This is amazing, Veronica, you take such good care of your staff,” Betty noted. </p><p>The brunette shrugged and said softly but firmly, “They’re family, we Lodges take care of their own.”</p><p>Betty couldn’t help but notice the tightening of Veronica’s eyes when she said her last name, a key indicator of the underlying troubles with her father. </p><p>Betty responded quickly, not letting the moment fade, “I think it’s supremely generous. As is all your help, Veronica, thank you. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>Veronica smiled with glee, “Oh Betty, we’ve only just started. I’m going to assume that FP will give you this job, and I imagine your wardrobe is gloriously conservative in pastels and 50s retro dresses, so you and I are going shopping for some new clothes and make up,” Veronica’s eyes gleamed, “and maybe a mani-pedi!” She clapped her hands delightedly. </p><p>Betty smiled, but she was a bit nervous. She hadn’t been on a shopping trip since she was in middle school. She remembered that trip being incredibly uncomfortable with her body was still filling out and all her teenage awkwardness coming to a head. It was an embarrassing experience that she never wanted to relive in her heart of hearts. But this would give her the in with Veronica that she needed and if that’s what getting her promotion would take, then she would gladly be the mannequin to her stylist. </p><p>“Sounds good, I’ll give you my number so you can give me a call when you’d like to go.” </p><p>Veronica handed Betty her phone and she tapped in her number. </p><p>She handed the phone back saying, “Okay, well I guess I’m set, probably should go show FP what I can do.”</p><p>She turned to walk out, straightening her ponytail as she went.</p><p>“Now hold up here, missy!” said Veronica, and Betty turned around to see her standing with arms akimbo, “Your hair! Pull out that hair tie and let those golden locks flow!” </p><p>Betty did as she requested, pulling out her hair and letting it rest soft and fluffy around her face. Veronica looked immensely pleased with herself, “Yes, I love it. Kick ass out there Betty.”</p><p>Betty smiled gratefully and pushed open the dressing room door. </p><p>FP was waiting for her in the staff room. He looked up when he saw her enter and nodded, commenting, “Looks like Veronica had fun.” </p><p>“I can hear you!” Veronica called from the next room. FP winked conspiratorially at Betty as he whisked her into the main bar. The staff and dressing room was positioned behind the stage, opposite the large u-shaped bar. </p><p>Betty noticed that the place had filled up considerably since her and FP had stepped into the staff room. The Speakeasy was packed with what seemed like the whole of Riverdale and most of the Serpents.   </p><p>FP placed her behind the bar and gave her a bit of a what-is-where tour, pointing out both Joaquin and Nancy who were busily making drinks and Marco who was bussing glasses and wiping tables. Joaquin gave her a reassuring smile and Marco blushed when she waved hello. </p><p>Soon, it was get to work time. She felt nervous, really wanting to make a good first impression. She steeled herself, running with her internal monologue: <i>You can do this Betty, you’ve taken down perps twice your size, helped coordinate drug busts and resolved a hostage situation, you’ve got this. It’s just mixing drinks and being nice to people. You’ve got this. </i></p><p>Feeling slightly more confident amidst the cacophony, Betty plastered on a big smile and went up to a few of the waiting clients, “Hi, I’m Betty, who was waiting first?”</p><p>With that, her first shift began. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It was around ten thirty when FP told her to take a break and she gladly obliged, entering the staffroom and collapsing on the couch, taking her shoes off and massaging her calves and feet vigorously. She noticed that either FP or Veronica had bought in some food from Pop’s with a note for the staff to “help themselves” and she washed her hands before tucking in to half a burger and a side salad, groaning in delight as the fried food hit her empty, growling stomach. </p><p>The hours of her shift had passed in a hazy blur of colour and noise and people. She figured she had met half the town, or at least the half that aligned themselves with the Serpents. Kevin, who purported himself as largely unaligned, although quite clearly dating Joaquin, came up to chat briefly to her as the bar cleared. </p><p>“Betty, this is great news! You’re already in!” He grinned at her from across the bar, “One foot in the door!”</p><p>Betty gave him a genuine smile and big, exaggerated sigh of relief, “Thank you, it’s really nice to finally find a town I think I could settle down in!”</p><p>Kevin raised an eyebrow quizzically and then nodded in understanding as Josie McCoy and Cheryl Blossom sidled up next to him. </p><p>Cheryl appraised her with pursed red lips, “So you’re the new girl that Veronica was harping on about just now.”</p><p>“Must be,” Betty said, feigning nervousness in the face of an obvious alpha. It was nice to hear that she had already made an impression on Veronica through, despite only having met her a few hours ago. </p><p>“Welcome to Riverdale. Can I have a margarita?” Cheryl ordered, expression unchanging.</p><p>“Make that two!” Josie piped up, also staring at Betty with intrigue. </p><p>“What about me?” Kevin cried indignantly, causing Josie to laugh, “Make that three please Betty.”</p><p>Once the three had tasted her pink grapefruit margaritas and crooned about how delicious they were and how lucky the Speakeasy was to have someone so talented, they walked off and Kevin gave her a discrete thumbs up behind his back.</p><p>Over the course of the evening, she had introduced herself to most of the clientele, remembering a few names from the interaction but mostly how friendly everyone was towards this newcomer in their close-knit town. </p><p>~~~</p><p>At around midnight, she served Archie Andrews, who beamed in genuine pleasure when he saw her. </p><p>“I am so pleased that you’re working here,” he said earnestly, tips of his ears reddening, “FP and Veronica really need the extra help. I know Ronnie – uh - Veronica wants to make some more changes to this place, so I think they’ll need more people to assist with that.”</p><p>Betty was touched. “That’s so sweet of you, Archie, but I haven’t got the job yet, I’m still on my trial shift.”</p><p>FP happened to be walking past at that moment and overheard he comment, so he leaned over the counter and said to Archie, “You’re right Archie, she’s definitely a good hire.” Then he looked at Betty and smiled, “I think we’ve found a winner – would you mind staying until close tonight?”</p><p>Betty shook her head and bounced happily in her shoes, “Thank you so much, sir, I really appreciate the job!” </p><p>“Please Betty, call me FP.” He walked off, leaving Betty to turn to Archie.</p><p>“Oh my god!” she squealed with happiness, which was a bit over the top for what she felt, but she was very glad that she didn’t have to think of another strategy for getting close to Veronica. </p><p>“Betty, congratulations!” Archie laughed delightedly, “I knew you had it in you!”</p><p>“Thanks Archie, it’s just so nice to be welcomed in such a lovely town as Riverdale! I was worried that I would be an outsider forever, but everyone seems to have accepted me really easily! It’s so nice to find a place to call home,” she gushed, thickly laying on the runaway vibes.</p><p>“Betty!” Archie smiled, “I’m so glad you feel like that, we are happy to have you here. Let me know if you run into any trouble with things, I can certainly help you out, I’ve grown up here all my life and know pretty much everyone.”</p><p>“Archie, that is so sweet of you to offer, but I certainly will take you up on that,” She smiled and then looked around. “Oh, sorry Archie, I got so swept up in the news, that I forgot to ask what you wanted to drink?”</p><p>“No problem at all Betty, I was glad it was such good news. It must be hard moving from town to town,” he said gently. </p><p>“Yeah it has been…” she trailed off, a bit sadly, “I’m hoping that I can stay here for a long time though and this job is an excellent omen!” Then she caught herself getting off track again and returned to the drink order, “Anyway, what can I get you?” </p><p>“An old fashioned and a – a Pan Galactic something?” Archie hazarded, “Does that exist?”</p><p>“A Jughead Jones order?” she guessed, hiding a smirk behind commiserating tones.</p><p>Archie nodded and gave he what she would call a puppy-dog look. She laughed, “I can see that Mr Jones has lost or misplaced his towel. Sadly, I only serve Pan Galactics to froods. I think you’ll have to ask Mr Jones for his back up option. ” </p><p>Archie laughed. He clearly knew Jughead was having him on, although she could tell he didn’t understand the joke. Poor thing clearly wasn’t a Hitchhiker’s fan. She smiled to herself as she started on Archie’s cocktail, watching as he went back to where Jughead was sitting, in a booth on the right wall. She watched him raise his eyebrow as Archie relayed her message and he looked up and caught her eye. He spoke some quick words to Archie, who sat down, and then came up to the bar himself. </p><p>People made room for him as he swaggered through, in that Serpent leather jacket that fit him like a glove. Betty found him frustratingly alluring, towel or no.</p><p> “A Gargle Blaster?” She asked him incredulously, “Not only do we not have the right atmospheric conditions for its creation, but we are fresh out of Algolian Suntiger teeth. Besides, even if I could make it, on good conscience, I could hardly allow you to drink such a thing, Mr Jones,” she said, prissily. </p><p>“Really?” He asked, smirking, “I guess you’re not a fan of my yodelled mountain shanties.”</p><p>She shook her head, smiling wistfully, “If only you had the stilettos to pull that move off. Now, tell me what you really want.”</p><p>He gave her a searching look, raking his gaze down and up her torso. The move made her feel hot and cold at the same time. He cocked an eyebrow and said, “Surprise me.”</p><p>She through briefly about making him a lurid pink drink (like a cosmo), but decided to grace him with one of her Negronis. </p><p>She smiled sweetly at him, “Assuming you’re paying for Archie, that’s sixteen dollars to settle.”</p><p>He held out a card to her as she made his drink, “Just start a tab for me. I’ll be here late a few nights a week, working on my book.”</p><p>Her fingers brushed his as she took the card and their eyes locked for a moment. She felt a frisson of electricity flicker up her spine as she stared into those gorgeous blue eyes. She blushed (again, seriously was she sixteen!?) and quickly looked away, muttering about how she’d have to get help to set up a tab. </p><p>“Just bring it back once you figure it out,” he said. She nodded and propped the card up inside the register, making a note to ask Joaquin about it when things had quietened down a little.</p><p>“Don’t let me forget,” Betty said, “Don’t leave without it!”</p><p>“It’s fine, I won’t,” Jughead promised.</p><p>She finished off Archie’s drink and he watched her sideways, leaning against the bar, his stance casual.</p><p>“So, do you come here often?” She asked, attempting to fill the silence. When he looked at her with both eyebrows raised, she winced noticing how close to a sleazy pick up line that was. </p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly, instead answering a different question, “Many of my friends seem to live here.”</p><p>She nodded and put Archie’s cocktail on the bench. She started on Jughead’s, slightly disconcerted as he now watched her intently. </p><p>“Am I doing something wrong?” she asked and he jumped, looking guilty.</p><p>“No! Not at all,” he said hastily, “I’m just deep in thought.”</p><p>“About your book?” She asked, looking around for the Campari.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged unashamedly, “You just mentioned it.”</p><p>“Yes, I did say that,” he said, but offered nothing else.</p><p>She sighed inwardly at the silted conversation, finished off the drink with Campari and stirring it thoroughly before setting it in front of him with a spiralled piece of orange rind.</p><p>“All yours, Mr Jones. Please remember for next time, no towel, no service.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Settling in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty and Veronica get their nails done and discuss their lives. Jughead shows up. </p><p>T/W - references to domestic violence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh so two weeks ago I decided to do myself a "favour" and entirely rejig the middle storyline to bring the smut forward - yay! But still a slow burn, just not as painful :)</p><p>Anyway, please let me continue to know what you think, it's a real pleasure reading your comments and hearing your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Betty awoke feeling wonderful, despite having had her hours of sleep cramped on the lumpy couch in her living room. She had slept in until noon, having gotten in around four am after a very full-on first shift at the Speakeasy.</p><p>It was a lot of fun and FP was very pleased with her trial. He promised to message her with a list of her shifts over the next two weeks. She also got Joaquin to help her set up a tab, who rolled his eyes when she told him it was for Jughead.</p><p>“Boy writes one bestseller and throws his cash around like nobody else,” he scoffed, trying to cover up his pride. He took her through the steps of the electronic set up and scanned Jughead’s card, placing it back in Betty’s hand. He set up a pin and then told her that anyone who wanted to use the tab would have to provide the pin unless the card owner accompanied them to the bar.</p><p>Betty tucked the card into her pocket as several customers approached her for drinks. It was nearing closing time, which was 3am on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays and midnight for all other nights, except Monday, on which they were closed unless it were a public holiday. </p><p>She noticed that Jughead Jones was getting up to leave; Archie had left a while ago, timing his departure with Veronica’s, or so it had seemed from her vantage point of the bar. </p><p>She cursed and finished up a Zombie (yes, this person was having a very big night), before running after Jughead to the parking lot. She quickly passed Toni on the way out, who briefly looked up from her phone to yell encouragingly, but unhelpfully, “You go get him, girl!”</p><p>Once she flew out of the oak doors she all but crashed into Jughead who had clearly noticed he hadn’t taken his card either and was walking absently back to get it. She knocked the wind out of him as he caught her fast moving body. He pulled her against him, preventing her from careering away from the impact.</p><p>His arms strongly encircled her and he looked down at her, dark blue eyes filled with concern. He was lean and hard and pressed up against her. Her body, having barely made contact with another for years, reacted instantly, heat filling her. She breathed in his heady scent, which reminded her of cedar and other earthy aromas, wishing, stupidly if she could think of an excuse to reach out and touch his face. </p><p>She panted slightly as she looked up at him in the well-lit garden, her breath hitching as she recognised herself in every rom-com movie kiss scene ever; fairy lights and quaint lanterns framed hers and Jughead’s silhouettes. </p><p>Given her life was much more of the horror- thriller genre than rom-com, the romantic setting was completely wasted on both of them. Jughead, having righted her, stood back slightly and let his arms drop to his sides. She sighed internally in disappointment at his breaking contact. She took an involuntary step back to give him more space and brushed her errant blonde waves of hair from her face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, voice gravelly.</p><p>She thought about it, and reminded herself that he was not asking about her libido, “Yes, I am fine.”</p><p>He chuckled and shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets as he appraised her, eyes dark. His eyes found hers, “You just flew out of there. I thought something was chasing you.”</p><p>“Har har,” Betty said and then smiled sweetly, “I’m fast Mr Jones, but I doubt I could catch you on your motorcycle.”</p><p>“Catch me?” He seemed intrigued, “What are you chasing me for?”</p><p>The question left a spark of energy in the air. Betty wasn’t sure if he genuinely didn’t know or if he were flirting with her. </p><p>“Your card?” She held it out to him.</p><p>“Oh,” he said confusedly as he took it from her hand and turned it over in his, eyes never leaving her. Words seemed to escape him. It was odd, because he had definitely only had one drink and that was around two hours ago, so he certainly wasn’t drunk.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she said shortly. </p><p>He pulled himself out of whatever thought was holding him captive and said, “Yes, thank you. Very nice of you to… such personal – uh- service…”</p><p>Betty bit her lip and nodded, feeling as if a metaphorical wall had been constructed between them. </p><p>“Drive safe,” she said softly as she turned on heel and went back inside. She did not hear him move.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Betty checked her phone and noted several messages, presumably from Veronica, suggesting manicures and shopping for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>She sent off a quick text apologising for the lateness of her message, saying she’d love to go shopping. Veronica was obviously staring at her phone because Betty got a rapid-fire reply saying she’d pick her up in fifteen minutes.</p><p>She flew into action, showering at break-neck speed, styling her hair into a classic ponytail and slipping into a pale green dress with embroidered cherries all over it. She quickly applied a stroke of mascara to her eyelashes and a touch of tinted moisturiser before grabbing a cardigan and her bag, and heading out the door.</p><p>Always on schedule, Veronica pulled up in her Porsche convertible, squealing with delight as she saw Betty. Veronica seemed to dress in tight, dark jewel tones with a string of pearls. Today was no exception and the heiress was resplendent in a deep purple fitted dress. Veronica lowered her Prada sunglasses and beckoned Betty into the passenger seat of her car.</p><p>“B, you look so adorable!” She gushed, leaning over the console to kiss Betty on the cheek. “I’m so glad we could do this.” </p><p>She handed Betty a headscarf and a spare pair of sunglasses, which Betty put on immediately. Veronica nodded in satisfaction as she revved the car and sped off through the streets of SoDale to the much larger, neighbouring town of Greendale. </p><p>Veronica, in an incredibly thoughtful gesture had brought along travel mugs of homemade coffee, which was surprisingly good and still very warm. </p><p>“I figured you probably needed a pick me up,” she said, eyes forward as they waited for the traffic light to change as they headed out of Riverdale.</p><p>“Oh thank you, you are beautiful,” Betty moaned her thanks, noticing Veronica’s eyes shining with pleasure at the comment.</p><p>“I can only try,” Veronica preened. </p><p>It took around half an hour for Veronica and Betty to make it to Greendale proper, early naughties pop punk playing in the speakers as they sang along to songs of their childhoods. They pulled up at a tired old mall and Veronica pressed button in the car to seal the roof over their heads before they left the car and she locked up. </p><p>The mall was quite busy, filled with parents dragging their kids around from store to store, the elderly having cups of tea and biscuits at the chain cafes and young teens in small groups flirting and playing pranks on one another.</p><p>Veronica led her to the topmost floor of the mall, passing old CD stores (<i>they only exist in the boondocks, </i> Betty thought), comic book stores and regular bookstores. It was like stepping back in time, coming to a place like this. She supposed that most shopkeepers here only accepted cash or cheque and the thought made her smile. </p><p>Betty could tell as they approached the nail salon; they all smell similar. Acetone and polish hung in the air around the entrance to the shop, growing steadily stronger as Betty followed Veronica inside. </p><p>An older woman gave a cry of happiness seeing Veronica and rushed over to her, speaking rapidly in Spanish. Betty kicked her Spanish classes into gear and tried to make out what she was saying. </p><p>“Veronica, you’re such a vision! Look at you, young lady, your mother would be so proud of you!” The older woman was saying. She held Veronica’s hands tightly in hers and Veronica’s smile grew brittle at the continued commentary.</p><p>“Thank you Aunty,” She said softly. The woman she called her aunty, which Betty assumed was more in familiarity and not by blood, reached out to pat Veronica on the cheek. She looked upset, although doing her best to hide it. </p><p>“Shame on your father for letting her go,” the woman continued and Veronica’s demeanour changed from sadness to a strong vibration of anger. Veronica said nothing and the woman nodded as if she had received the answer she wanted. </p><p>The woman then seemed to notice Betty standing behind her and asked, still in Spanish, “Is this a friend of yours?”</p><p>Veronica nodded, calming somewhat, “Yes, a new friend from out of town. She’s recently moved here and works at the Speakeasy.”</p><p>“Oh the famous Speakeasy! How is that going? I have heard good things.”</p><p>Veronica smoothly transitioned to business, “Everything is going wonderfully.”</p><p>“Great to hear,” she said, “Now, on to my business; what colour nails are you after today?”</p><p>“Give me crimson, Aunty,” Veronica stated, “I’m not sure about Betty though, I will ask her.”</p><p>“What colour would you like, Betty?” Veronica asked over her shoulder, pausing her lilting Spanish to speak again in English. </p><p>“Pink?” Betty guessed, suddenly unsure of herself. She hadn’t had her nails done professionally since her graduation from Colombia Law. She remembered that she had chosen a soft pink, which shimmered like mother of pearl in certain lighting.</p><p>“Great choice,” Veronica nodded and led her to the chairs side by side. </p><p>“Who is that?” Betty asked, curiously as the old woman swept away.</p><p>“Oh, a family friend of my mother’s, Rosa,” Veronica said and then sighed, “She’s not very happy that my mother hasn’t been by to see her lately.” </p><p>“That’s a shame, did she come by often?” Betty probed nonchalantly, rifling through the pink swatches trying to choose which one she would wear. </p><p>Veronica didn’t answer immediately. Betty slowly stopped looking at the pinks and stared up at her friend, who was looking troubled. </p><p>“V, what’s wrong?” Betty asked, her hand going to Veronica’s elbow in comfort.</p><p>Veronica leant her head in and whispered to Betty softly, “I don’t really know you very well but I feel strangely comforted by your presence. Look, mom is in Canada while things blow over here with dad. That could be forever.”</p><p>It was obvious to Betty that Veronica loved her mother very much and missed her fiercely. Betty nodded and squeezed Veronica’s arm, “I’m so sorry, that is awful.”</p><p>Veronica nodded and leaned into the touch. She straightened up as a small brunette came over and introduced herself to Veronica as Aubrey. Veronica held her hands out motioned for Betty to do the same to her attendant, Cerise. Betty felt the soaking and hand massages very soothing, especially for a person who typed so often in their day. </p><p>“So V, tell me how you and Archie met?” Betty asked casually as she watched her nails get painted with a clear bottom coat. </p><p>Veronica laughed, “Oh, we first saw each other at Pop’s actually. He was deep in conversation with Jughead, if I remember correctly, and I had arrived early in the evening, just before the dinner rush. I can’t remember what I walked in for, but I do remember how everything just slowed in that moment and all I could see was him,” she paused, thinking for a moment before chuckling, “that sounds super corny doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Betty said honestly, thinking of how she had eavesdropped on Jughead and then stared at his ass out the window like a creep, “I think it's sweet.”</p><p>“Ha, yeah,” Veronica said, tossing her hair back, “Well, it turns out that Jughead and Archie were in a pretty tense discussion about missed road trip plans over the July fourth weekend, which I unwittingly interrupted with all my glamour.”</p><p>She said the last bit jokingly with a bit of a twist to her lips, as if she were upset. </p><p>“So what happened then?” Betty asked curiously.</p><p>Veronica snorted softly, “Well Jughead didn’t speak to me for a good couple of months out of sheer annoyance. That boy dissolved into writing his book and became very reclusive. It took us a long time to see eye to eye. Whereas Archiekins was in a relationship with a teacher at the time, Miss Grundy, who has since been charged with statutory rape when Archie’s dad caught them.”</p><p>“Holy crap!” Betty exclaimed, “That’s crazy! Poor Archie.”</p><p>Veronica snorted again, this time it was much less lady-like than before. “Interestingly, Archie was pretty torn up about it. I am fairly certain she took his virginity, which makes me shudder at the grossness of that. He was completely and utterly infatuated with her and she could do no wrong. I broke into her car one night with Cheryl before Grundy was busted and we found some old IDs that made us think she had done this before and skipped town once caught. The DA charged her on multiple accounts of indiscretions with minors.” </p><p>If Betty’s hands were not otherwise occupied with nail polish drying, she would have covered her mouth with her hand in shock.</p><p>“I think once that settled down he saw how disturbing it was. I made a pretty compelling case for me sleeping with Chuck’s dad, who was the football coach at the time, and he nearly threw up in disgust.”</p><p>Betty nodded grimly, “I am so glad he came around.”</p><p>Veronica smiled mischievously at the memory and continued, “Not that I would have, mind you, but it was to prove a point and try to break that terrible hold she had over him. Well, it worked. Not that he ever testified against her, but his father did, which caused a bit of a rift in their relationship for a while, which was partly the reason he became so close to my parents when we did start dating.”</p><p>“Oh did you two start dating soon after that?” Betty asked. </p><p>“Not even!” Veronica said, shaking her head, her long brown hair bouncing with the movement. “Then he dated Valerie, who was the song writer for Josie and the Pussycats before she left and made it big in LA. It was during that time that he realised his feelings for me, which I had tried to let go over all that time with no avail.”</p><p>Betty smiled, “It’s lovely that it turned out like that. Have you lived here ever since?”</p><p>“No,” Veronica said, casting her eyes back over her nails, which were on the second coat of colour now, “I got into Harvard law and moved to Boston for four years.”</p><p>“Oh wow, congratulations, that’s pretty impressive!” Betty said, feigning ignorance. </p><p>Veronica acknowledged the compliment with a small bow of her head and a smile, “Thank you, it took all my energy and will power to get there. I just needed to get out of Riverdale for a while and re-assess everything after the murder of a boy in our year. I’m not sure if you’ve heard anyone mention this, but the town is pretty stained by the memory of Jason Blossom’s murder.”</p><p>“Oh, gosh, no,” Betty stammered, keeping her voice low and tonally expressing her condolences, “No, no one told me. That’s shocking. Something like that really messes you up for life.” Speaking from experience, she knew. </p><p>“Oh god yeah,” Veronica agreed, “I also made some crazy decisions and fought with both of my parents more than I should have. I recognised this deep-seated desire to run as far as I could away from Riverdale. I made up with my parents, who were very grateful and I put up with everything, keeping a smile on my face. I took on Student Body President as well as wrestling Cheryl for co-captain of the cheerleading squad and I studied my ass off until I got out.” </p><p>She laughed darkly. Betty said with a tone of pride, “Well, you succeeded.”</p><p>Veronica’s eyes were painful and her smile was tight when she said, “I couldn’t stay away for long though. Daddy needed me. I came back to help him with Lodge Industries with my specialisation in property law. I went to study on his blessings with the promise I would return when he needed me.” </p><p>Veronica looked very suspicious when she said, “I love my daddy, and I would never just leave him.”</p><p>“Mmmmhmmm,” Betty hummed, glossing over the fact she knew that Veronica was lying, “So what did Archie do while you were gone?”</p><p>“Archiekins?” Veronica repeated, “He studied business management at the local community college and then took over from his dad at Andrew’s Construction. Fred wanted to retire at sixty, which was looking unlikely when Archie was in high school, but then he secured a couple of good contracts, including building the new Speakeasy, which was probably my last act of teenage rebellion against my father. Soon after I left for Harvard and he managed to retire happy. Archie still lives with him, but he bought the house from his dad, so now the upkeep and effort is all on him.”</p><p>“That’s so good, what does Mr Andrew’s do now?” Betty asked.</p><p>“Fishing and camping at Sweetwater River,” Veronica grinned, “Man has spent most of his life outdoors and continues to do so in his ageing years. I have never seen him so happy.”</p><p>“It’s nice that you get to see him a lot,” Betty sighed, “I’ll bet he loves you.”</p><p>Veronica made a face that suggested otherwise. “I think he likes me more now that Archie and I are no longer dating,” she said. </p><p>Betty sat up as if electrocuted, “Wait, what? I thought you were dating? I am so sorry if I assumed otherwise!”</p><p>Veronica shook her head slightly and said dully, “No need to apologise Betty. I still really love him, but Archie and I aren’t right for each other, we are from different worlds and it would never work.”</p><p>Her voice was flat and monotonous as she delivered the party line. Betty would be willing to bet everything that she was just saying that for potentially listening ears. </p><p>“Fair enough,” Betty said carefully and raised her eyebrows knowingly at Veronica, “Sometimes childhood crushes don’t really work out, do they?”</p><p>Veronica was white-lipped. “No. They don’t.”</p><p>“All done ladies!” Aubrey said sweetly from the table across Veronica.</p><p>“Thanks Aubrey, they look great,” Veronica said graciously. She looked over at Betty’s nails, “Oh Betty, what a gorgeous shade!”</p><p>Betty was very pleased with the icy pink colour she chose, knowing she had a matching lip gloss to this sheer, crystalline colour. </p><p>“Oh they look great! Thanks Cerise!” Betty said cheerfully. </p><p>“Thanks, but please don’t move yet!” Cerise implored, turning on the evaporating fan. ‘Hold your nails up to this for a few minutes and then you’ll be done!”</p><p>With both extraction fans going, it was very hard to continue a deep and meaningful conversation with Veronica, so Betty mused about the information she’d gleaned. She was certain that there was something in Hermione Lodge’s move to Canada and Hiram’s latest developments. She wondered if Sierra McCoy was stepping in as Acting Mayor until the re-election happened. As far as everyone knew, Hermione Lodge had just gone on sabbatical, as there was nothing in The Register about this development. </p><p>Betty was also certain that Veronica was seeing Archie covertly, even though her father would never give his blessing to their relationship; Veronica was Archie’s in everything but name. She was certain that Veronica paid the lip service required to keep suspicions away from her, but to Betty, it was evident that she was still terrified of her father’s wrath. </p><p>Cerise came back and switched off the fan after a few minutes and Betty thanked her again, standing up. </p><p>“I’m paying,” Veronica breezed past her to the register, pulling out her Amex Black Card.</p><p>“Thanks Veronica, but really, you don’t need to!” Betty fumbled for her purse, cursing her slowness as Veronica tapped to pay. Rosa came to give Veronica a hug and squeezed her cheek before Veronica put her arm in Betty’s and whisked her out of the shop. </p><p>“Thanks Veronica, that was so lovely,” Betty said truthfully.</p><p>“No problem at all Betty, it’s been ages since I had anyone interesting to talk to over nails. Consider it a gift to me,” she said sincerely, “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Betty felt her stomach growl and laughed, “Seems like I am. Is there anywhere around here that is good?” </p><p>Veronica shook her head, “I might be biased, but I’m going to say nothing beats Pop’s. I’ll drive us back there if you’re keen?”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” Betty agreed. </p><p>Veronica looked wistfully at the time, “I really wanted to go shopping with you, but I think we can just do that next weekend. Or, better yet, you can check out my boutique online and let me know what you like and I can arrange a fitting for you.”</p><p>“Huh?” Betty said stupidly, not really knowing how to respond to the unprecedented level of generosity from a near stranger. Veronica took this as her not understanding that she had an online fashion business.</p><p>Veronica looked a bit sheepish, “Sorry, context, I have an online fashion business that I started when I came back to Riverdale and didn’t have the space to be a practicing lawyer.”</p><p>“Wow, how is it doing?” Betty asked, thinking about the Amex black card and what that meant in terms of wealth. </p><p>Veronica’s cheeks flushed, “Well,” she said simply. </p><p>“I can’t wait to check it out!” Betty said honestly, excited to have to shop as part of her job.</p><p>Veronica smiled as she led Betty out of the centre, “Yes, but please don’t buy anything. Let it be a gift from me.”</p><p>“Oh, V, I really couldn’t,” She protested.</p><p>“B, I simply insist,” Veronica said firmly, smiling widely, “I mean, what’s the point of being rich if you can’t buy pretty things for your friends?”</p><p>Betty glowed at being called a friend. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Veronica pulled slowly into the car park at Pop’s in the mid-afternoon. They took of their scarves and Betty got out of the beautiful car, pretty confident that she’d never afford such a vehicle in her lifetime. Veronica linked arms with Betty and they walked in side by side. </p><p>Pop greeted them both with warmth, ushering Veronica and her to a booth, presenting them with menus. </p><p>Veronica lifted the laminated menu and thought over it. Betty decided she was going to get a Caesar salad and a peppermint tea, which was definitely not standard diner fare. </p><p>Pop came over again and they both ordered. Once he had left the table, Veronica leaned over to her and said, “Okay, so enough about me, I want to know about you, Betty. You’re the shiny new one in town! You’ve just let me babble on for ages about my past and I want to know…” she trailed off and looked up as a figure stood near them, “Hi Jughead. Betty, I think you’ve already met Jughead?”</p><p>Betty nodded as Jughead took a seat at the table.</p><p>“By all means,” Veronica said acidly, “Please, take a seat.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jughead said, bringing his backpack, which looked like it had a laptop and notebooks in it, and stashing it under the table. </p><p>“How have you been, Jughead?” Veronica asked politely, a little annoyed that her date with Betty had been crashed. </p><p>“Good,” he said, “Although this writer’s block is still hanging over me like a weight.”</p><p>Veronica turned to Betty, “Did you know that Jughead is a best-selling author?” </p><p>Betty nodded and they both looked at her in surprise. </p><p>“Really?” Jughead asked, moving closer to Veronica as if furthering himself into the conversation. </p><p>“Yes,” she said, embellishing, “Pop told me yesterday after you left to go to a meeting with your agent.”</p><p>“Oh,” he said, somewhat dejectedly. </p><p>Veronica looked at him with an odd expression on her face and then turned back to Betty, “So, tell me about you Betty. What brings you to Riverdale?”</p><p>Pop showed up that moment with their food, laying Betty’s salad and still steeping peppermint tea in front of her. They thanked him and he left. Betty hastily took the teabag out before it became too strong and bitter. </p><p>Jughead eyed her food with distaste, “No burgers?”</p><p>Veronica scoffed at him, “No, nothing you can vulture off me!” She made a shooing motion with her hands.</p><p>Betty smiled slightly as she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and eyed it.</p><p>“So Betty, you were telling us how you came to Riverdale?”</p><p>Betty ducked her head low in supposed shyness as both Jughead and Veronica looked at her intently. </p><p>“Well, um, that’s quite personal,” Betty said, her voice small.</p><p>Veronica shot an annoyed look at Jughead, “Be gone with you foul demon! I want to talk to Betty alone.”</p><p>Jughead gave her such a wounded look that Betty couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. </p><p>“It’s okay,” she said and Veronica looked at Jughead incredulously. “Please don’t tell anyone though,” she implored and then leant across the table. They both leant in and she whispered, “I trust you.”</p><p>Veronica held out her hand and Betty clasped it, admiring Veronica’s blood red nails. “I’m here for you, B, whatever you need.”</p><p>Betty took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to drum up the emotion from her real life and let it bleed into her cover story. </p><p>“I’m kind of on the run,” she admitted and Veronica let out a small breath. Jughead looked on darkly. </p><p>“It’s my dad,” she said and felt real tears well up in her eyes as she continued in a shocked rush, “He’s a violent drunk and he used to take it out on mom. There was just dad, mom and me in the house and when I was younger he used a lot of intimidation tactics, but as I got older he started out-right hitting her. Or maybe when I was younger they kept me away in my room, but as I was older dad would hit mom in front of me sometimes so badly that she had to take the next few days off work.”</p><p>“Oh god, Betty, that’s fucked,” Jughead said succinctly. He moved around the booth to sit next to her. He put his arm around her and Veronica clasped her other hand, nodding, her own tears staining her cheeks.</p><p>She nodded, “It was awful. I grew up in such a terrified state that all I could think was “don’t upset my parents.””</p><p>“Both of them?” Veronica asked softly.</p><p>Betty nodded glumly, “Mom was constantly scared and stressed and she channelled that obsession into me; moulding me into what she deemed a “perfect woman”.” </p><p>Betty used air quotes to indicate that this was something her mother said often. Jughead made an indiscernible sound in the back of his throat and Veronica looked at him with that same curious expression she had beforehand. Betty continued with the story.</p><p>“She made me go to pageants, the child nightmare, and I was enrolled in endless cooking classes and bizarre finishing schools. I think it was also to keep us both out of the house, but it was mom’s sick idea about perfection that has also left its lasting impression on my life. She wouldn’t let me leave for college, so I stayed home learning how to become the perfect housewife.”</p><p>A lot of this was the truth. Betty’s mother had tried to shape her into the paragon of perfection through archaic and abusive methods, which left her with a host of control problems and horrible eating disorder that she only managed to shake completely when she joined the FBI. Betty’s father had never hit her mother, but he was a murderer. Unfortunately that was too easy to check for someone with an Internet connection and a smart phone. Sadly, domestic violence went unreported and served her a convenient modification to her own history such that she could escape intense scrutiny or questions if she needed. </p><p>Veronica made a face, “That’s really messed up. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this.”</p><p>Betty nodded, her voice breaking slightly, “Yeah, it was bad,” she shrugged, nonchalantly, feeling Jughead’s fingers tighten on her shoulder giving her strength, “It gets worse before it gets better.”</p><p>Veronica bit her lip, eyes filled with concern. Betty felt Jughead’s eyes on her and was more aware than ever of his body pressed up against her side, his soft breath catching the exposed skin of her neck. </p><p>“Last year my mom died, they said it was an aneurism,” Betty sighed and Veronica gave a small cry of pain at her words. “I think it was her body finally shutting down after so many beatings.”</p><p>She took a deep breath, “Then dad moved on to the next easiest target; me.”</p><p>Jughead drew a sharp breath and exchanged glances with Veronica.</p><p>“So I left. One night after a particular bad day, dad was passed out drunk in the lounge room. I snuck into his room and stole all of mom’s jewellery and any petty cash I could find. I ran; I took buses in whatever direction I could get on first and pawned her things as I went. I bought a new phone and some old lady who I helped out for a month gave me her old truck as payment.” </p><p>“Holy shit, Betty that is too shocking for words,” Veronica said, holding her hands tightly. She felt Jughead squeeze her shoulder slightly in response. </p><p>“When did you leave?” he asked softly.</p><p>“A while ago,” she said, “I’ve been living day by day mostly, but I am hoping that I am out of the way enough such that I can start a bit of a new life here. It is so different from anything I’ve ever known, so I am praying he will never find me here. To be honest, I don’t think he’d be bothered to come looking for me.”</p><p>She slumped a little after saying this, admitting both the truth and lies in her background was a lot more draining than she had anticipated. Jughead rubbed her shoulder in comfort as she took a shaky sip of tea.</p><p>“You’re safe here Betts,” he said in a low voice. Veronica nodded in earnest. </p><p>“We will help keep you safe,” she promised, squeezing Betty’s hands. </p><p>“Thanks, I appreciated it,” Betty said truthfully, “But the funny thing is, I do feel safe here, with both of you.” She gave Veronica a watery smile, which was returned with fierce affection.</p><p>She made the mistake of turning her face up to Jughead’s and her eyes widened as she realised how close their lips were; if he moved a couple of centimetres forward their lips would brush. Betty surprised herself about how badly she wanted him to. She blushed involuntarily and Jughead arched back, slowly taking his arm from her shoulder. </p><p>Again, Veronica was looking at him as if she’d never seen him before.</p><p>“We,” Veronica indicated between herself and Jughead, “Are the perfect people to help you. We both have a lot of experience in fucked up families.”</p><p>Jughead laughed darkly and agreed, “Don’t we?”</p><p>“We are here for you B, no matter what.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Veronica dropped Betty home shortly after they finished their meals at Pop’s. FP had texted her during the afternoon asking her to come in to work that night and she quickly accepted, pleased that she would start getting an obvious regular income. </p><p>“Thanks for today V, I had a lovely time,” Betty said truthfully; she didn’t think she’d had a real conversation like that with anyone, ever.</p><p>Veronica patted her leg, “Me too. Bar the deep, dark conversations, I am hoping we can make this a weekly thing. I love getting my nails done and it will be nice to have a catch up with you, just us.”</p><p>Betty laughed lightly, “I’d like that. I doubt Jughead will want to join us for that.”</p><p>Veronica giggled, “I’d like to see him try.”</p><p>Betty doubled checked to make sure she had her bag in hand, before opening the door. Veronica stopped her before she exited, “I am here for you Betty. I know that we don’t know each other that well yet, but I hope we will.”</p><p>Betty felt her face split into a huge grin, “Me too, V.”</p><p>Veronica smiled back and then her eyes clouded briefly, “Look, I don’t want to unduly alarm you, but I am a bit worried about the neighbourhood in which you’re choosing to live. I’m not sure if anyone has mentioned the “places to avoid” in this town to you, but unfortunately sugar, you are living in it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Betty said, unsure of how to react. She couldn’t really afford anything else at this point without showing her hand.</p><p>“I would ordinarily ask if you wanted to move in with me,” Veronica confessed and then hung her head in what Betty assumed was shame, “But daddy has been running a lot of work meetings there lately and I think it would be… complicated.”</p><p><i>Pity,</i> Betty thought. </p><p>“But I think you’d be welcome to stay over whenever he is out on business trips,” she countered, “Which is often.”</p><p>“That would be great,” Betty said, pleased. </p><p>“Just be careful around here, Betty,” Veronica implored, “I will get Archiekins to come over and install some extra locks and security devices to give us all peace of mind.”</p><p>“That’s so thoughtful, V, thank you.”</p><p>Betty gracefully stepped out of the car and turned to wave Veronica goodbye.</p><p>Veronica lowered her sunglasses briefly saying, “No need for thanks, we take care of our own here.”</p><p>She left with a regal wave and a roar of powerful engines. </p><p>Betty’s smile fell as Veronica turned the corner. </p><p>“We take care of our own”? Who was the “our” in that sentence? Was she being claimed by Veronica the Lodge or Veronica and her friends? She hoped it was the latter, but either choice would lead to entirely different outcomes for her and all involved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Locking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Highlights from Betty's first couple of weeks in Riverdale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following Wednesday, Betty got delivered both good news and terrible news. </p><p>The terrible news was that Jodie from the furniture store called her and informed her that her mattress was now being sea-shipped from China and would not arrive for several weeks. Betty politely asked to change the mattress to something else, but Jodie said that no refunds or exchanges were possible on mattresses as it was unhygienic. Betty countered saying that she hadn’t even seen the mattress, let alone dirty it up. Jodie said she was being ridiculous and hung up. </p><p>This was largely the problem of living in such a small town and monopoly markets. Jodie did refund her some money though, which Elizabeth considered pointless. Instead, she resigned herself to backbreaking sleeps on the couch for the next few weeks. The frame of her bed had arrived at least, so she thanked Jodie for small wins.</p><p>On the more positive side, Betty was pleased to note that her book had arrived from Amazon (speaking of near monopolies…). She tore open the packaging and took in the cover and title: The Way We Were. She ran her hand over Jughead’s real name, embossed in raised silver Helvetica. She supposed he would be a Helvetica person, whatever that meant. </p><p>The front cover was interesting. It showed a woman’s face from the nose down with bright red, parted lips (an homage to Cheryl?), red painted nails running her hand down the side of her face leaving a trail of fresh blood in their wake. It was sensual and depraved and Betty was very appreciative of it. </p><p>She flipped open the back cover and was graced with a sultry photo of Jughead Jones. Her heart gave a strong thud in her chest as she stared at the sepia-toned photograph, looking into Jughead’s smouldering expression. </p><p>When she could tear herself away from his face she read his short biography. </p><p><i>Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third currently resides in Riverdale with his friends, family and his dog, “Hot Dog”. </i> The Way We Were <i> is his debut novel. </i></p><p>She wondered if using his real name now made him invisible. Could he just split his life in two, and be both Jughead the Serpent King and Forsythe the best-selling author? The two seemed incongruous to her, but she didn’t know why given she was doing the exact same thing for her job. </p><p>She opened the first page and read the dedication: <i>To JB, who never gave up on me. </i></p><p>Who was JB? She had to admit that she was curious. There was a little flare in her stomach that she wanted to wave off as intrigue, but it was too possessive for mere curiosity. For some reason, she considered Jughead Jones “hers”, even though she had known him for less than a week. </p><p>It was just because he was constantly present in her life now, so she had assumed some sort of ownership over him. It was absurd. He was a gang member with alleged ties to the underworld and she was an undercover FBI agent. There was no way in hell she raised his eyebrows, let alone his pulse.</p><p>Although…</p><p>The day after her nail date with Veronica, both Archie and Jughead showed up at her door. She was in a casual chequered yellow cotton dress, which she bought from a thrift shop because it reminded her of the movie “Clueless”.</p><p>“Oh hi Archie!” She had said in surprise as she opened the door just before lunch, “And Mr Jones.”</p><p>“Hi Betty!” Archie greeted her cheerfully, talking over Jughead’s growled response of “It’s Jughead.”</p><p>They both stood side by side on the doorstep of her tiny flat, tall and handsome, dressed in jeans and looking fresh. Seeing Jughead Jones cleanly shaven, looking pressed on a Sunday morning made her want to rumple him up a bit. </p><p>“How can I help?” She said in low voice, which may have come out more sensuous than she intended. Jughead, who previously looked annoyed at the “Mr Jones” comment was looking at her in amusement.</p><p>“Veronica said you were in need of new and better locks.” Archie held up a tool kit. </p><p>Betty’s stomach dropped instantly. She had been re-reading both Veronica and Hiram’s files, which were presently strewn over the table. Not only was she sure that she looked a mess, blonde hair everywhere, night-shift written all over her tired face, but she could not let them in the house with any incriminating material around. </p><p>Betty inwardly groaned. Veronica was too helpful and much too goddamn efficient. </p><p>“Oh she’s so thoughtful,” Betty said, trying not to let any annoyance bleed into her tone. It would have taken her a couple of minutes to install proper locks, she had all the tools she needed in a tool kit, which she kept locked in her truck.</p><p>She looked inside and made a show of putting on a big sigh. “Look, I hope you don’t mind giving me two minutes to quickly move a few things around. I’m just moving in and my place is a mess.”</p><p>“Not at all Betty, take your time. We can just wait here.” Archie said. Jughead looked at her curiously before she shut the door. </p><p>She flipped all of the files into the hidden compartment which was now both under a rug and under her couch. She picked up her second cell phone and buried it deep in the linen closet, shutting and hiding her laptop in the same location. She haphazardly took a book out from one of the boxes and left it on the coffee table; in case they asked what she had been doing this morning. She pulled the sheets and pillows off the couch, which she had been using as a makeshift bed since her actual bed was not due to arrive and stowed them in her bedroom. Before she re-opened the door, she raked her fingers through her hair and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. </p><p>“Thanks for waiting, please come in.” Betty opened the door and ushered them inside. Jughead smirked as he passed her. Ever the fully-fledged adult, she rolled her eyes behind his back.</p><p>“Cute place you have here, Betty.” Archie said, but she was sure he was just being polite. The place was a terrible throwback to the seventies, with brown and orange tiles, probably filled with asbestos and covered in lead paint.</p><p>“Thanks Archie,” she acknowledged graciously. <i>It’s all I can afford on what I earn, unless I want to give away that I have a crap-load of money coming from another source. </i></p><p>“Were you reading before we interrupted?” Jughead asked pointedly, staring at the book she had pulled out. </p><p>It was “Nineteen Eighty-Four”, the dystopian George Orwell novel. Luckily, she had read it very recently, so could speak intelligently about the part she was up to.  </p><p>“Yes, I was. Just some light reading,” she said.</p><p>“Mm. Casual.” Agreed Jughead, frowning. </p><p>There was a moment of silence in which Jughead just stared at her with that frown on his face. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Archie cleared his throat and spoke up. </p><p>“Well, I supposed we had better get these locks installed,” Archie said, patting the toolbox and then clapping Jughead hard on the shoulder. The slap jolted Jughead from his fix. </p><p>“Sure, let me know if you need anything while you work,” she said and cast her phone to her Bluetooth speakers and put on some relaxed music. Satisfied with her choice, she picked up the book again and stretched out on the couch, picking it up from halfway through to continue with the charade. </p><p>She attempted vainly to re-engross herself in her novel while both Archie and Jughead checked the points of entry. After about fifteen minutes of pretend reading and curiously listening to them drill holes in her windowsills and doors, Betty got up, feeling antsy. Archie was in the kitchen, so she went to ask him first.</p><p>“So, can I get you a drink?” She asked, watching him mark up the wood.</p><p>“No Betty, I’m fine.” Archie said, smiling, “Thanks for offering. Jughead probably will though.”</p><p>She quirked a smile at him and then walked into her bedroom, or what should have been her bedroom (when the bed finally arrives). Jughead had pushed some unpacked boxes away from her window and was crouching beneath it. He had taken off his chequered flannel shirt and wore it tied around his waist. She could see his back muscles flexing as he moved in his singlet top and wanted to touch them. </p><p>“Mr Jones?” She asked softly. Jughead started and lifted his head quickly, smacking it hard on the window opener. </p><p>“Fuck!” He swore as his hand came up to his head, pressing down on it. </p><p>Betty gasped and ran to the kitchen to get an icepack from the freezer. Not bothering to grab a wrap for it, she went straight back into her bedroom, and found Jughead sitting up against her windowsill watching her enter.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” she said, and knelt in between his legs and shuffled forward. She leaned over him, reached out and placed the ice pack on his head.<br/>
He hissed in surprise. </p><p>“Sorry,” she repeated and held it there for a moment. Her fingers pressed lightly against his head checking for bruises. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She heard Jughead swallow hard and then he spoke, “I’m fine Betts.”</p><p>She heaved a sigh and heard him swallow again. </p><p>She posed there for a few minutes, pressing the ice pack against his head as they sat in silence. She kept feeling a warm breeze from the open window ripple across her.</p><p>“It’s quite hot today!” She said cheerfully, making conversation. She felt awful about causing him to smack his head on the window opener, so she chattered on, trying to put him at ease. “The breeze coming in from the window is very warm.”</p><p>“Uh…” Jughead said stiffly, “Betty, the window is, um, closed.”</p><p>Looking down, she realised; it was his breath against her chest, not the breeze.</p><p><i>Damn! </i> She thought, and felt herself flush in embarrassment. </p><p>Noticing that her blush started creeping down her neck, she decided that berating herself for the rest of eternity would be insufficient to allay herself of her current level of humiliation. </p><p>Jughead shifted underneath her, “Thanks, I’ve got it Betts, you’re fine.”</p><p>His hand came over the top of hers briefly before she removed it. She felt a small thrill go through her, before utter mortification flushed through her again. It was embarrassing how she had practically thrown her cleavage in his face and he had just sat there awkwardly in silence, obviously too polite to inform her.</p><p>She kneeled back, noticing his dark blue eyes on her face as he stared at her. She was at a loss of what to say to him, to break the discomfort.</p><p><i>Ahh, to hell with it! </i> She thought; if she were going to embarrass herself, she might as well do it worse.</p><p>So she went with a joke, tossing her hair as if she were in a hair commercial, “Well if that’s all it was going to take to get you in to my bedroom…”</p><p>His emergent snort of disbelief turned into a laugh. He had a gorgeous laugh: rich and playful. She looked at him sheepishly and he handed her back the ice pack before getting up. </p><p>“Look, I should get this finished,” he said gesturing to the window. </p><p>She nodded, forcing herself to make direct eye contact, “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Really I am fine, just wounded pride,” he said with a small smile. </p><p>“Can I mend that wounded pride with a drink?” she offered.</p><p>“That drink you made for me the other night would surely cure me. What was that called anyway?”</p><p>Betty smiled, “I’m glad you liked it. It’s a Negroni: Gin, Vermouth and Campari.”</p><p>“Mmm, I will remember that.” Jughead said. “For now though, anything cold and sweet would be divine.” </p><p>When she brought him a cold ginger beer, he took it from her hands, whispering something that sounded like, “… gift from the gods.”</p><p>She smiled and left the room, to go talk to Archie about Veronica. </p><p>“So Archie, when did Veronica come and tell you that I needed new locks?” she asked lightly, leaning over the kitchen counter to talk to him.</p><p>Archie spat out the screws he had in his mouth and shot her a wry smile, “I think she called me while she was in the car coming back from dropping you off.”</p><p>Betty raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Archie laughed, “Oh yeah, she called me and used her “polite” voice. Scares the living daylights out of me that voice does. She requested that I get together all my finest equipment and come to your house immediately to sort your locks out.”</p><p>He scrubbed a hand through his auburn hair and put on an Upper East-Sider accent, “Archibald Andrews, I am asking you politely so help out our dear friend Betty whose house needs much better locks!”</p><p>He continued in his normal tone of voice, “When I said I was busy for the rest of the day, she yelled, “Do you know where she lives, Archibald, do you? Tell Jughead. Ask him to help!” and then hung up on me.”</p><p>Jughead appeared at the door to her bedroom at the sound of his name.</p><p>“I was summoned?” He said with a smirk. </p><p>“Just talking about Ron- Veronica,” Archie said, rubbing his nose. </p><p>“She called me too, probably moments after she hung up with you,” Jughead nodded towards Archie and grinned, “Whatever you said really pissed her off because the first thing she yelled at me was your name. I said, “Veronica, you have never called out Archie’s name like that to me before. Is this a new kink for us?” She swore at me and hung up.”</p><p>Betty couldn’t help a small lick of jealousy that glanced through her at that statement. </p><p>Archie chuckled, “She didn’t!”</p><p>Betty grit her teeth and ploughed on. “I bet she called you back straight after though.”</p><p>“Of course she did. That’s classic Veronica style.”</p><p>~~~ </p><p>So of all things, she was fairly certain that Jughead Jones thought she was prone to causing accidents and making him travel out from his house to fix her locks at Veronica’s beck and call. He was also grateful for her providing him drinks. At least that much she could tell. </p><p>Jughead had only laughed at her when she had mentioned her bedroom; maybe she had just surprised him? It seemed like he flirted with Veronica though. </p><p><i>Archie didn’t seem to mind,</i> Betty thought. Perhaps he knew that Veronica was head over heels for him anyway. </p><p>Betty kept fluctuating between feeling blasé and humiliated at the thought of her accidentally pressing herself up to him and not realising. At least if she’d done it on purpose, she could have made a sexy or sassy quip and not just a stupid, generic comment about the weather. The whole thing just reeked of her inability to function normally. He could probably tell that she was desperately out of practice for both flirting and in the sex department. </p><p>The last time she had sex had been close to two years ago, just before her then-boyfriend Justin broke up with her. They met at motor cross. Justin worked for the Department of Homeland Security and was constantly griping about her rank and importance relative to him. He hated that she got better marks at college than he did, that she was on more cases, that she knew more languages and that one of her favourite things to do was restore old classic cars. He broke it off with her after a crazy year of her trying to not make him jealous by literally <i>existing</i> and him getting mad at her for everything. The sex, was good at least, albeit angry all the time. </p><p>The break up itself didn’t hurt; the relationship was long overdue to be ended. What she was upset about was that he called her “a reckless, competitive bitch” before he stormed out of her apartment in D.C., yelling that she was “hell-bent on emasculating” him to half the neighbourhood. She had apologised to her neighbours for weeks following. He certainly fucked her up something shocking, particularly as the first person she had let in since College. Her one regret was letting it go on too long and she thanked her lucky stars that he didn’t know everything about her, particularly about her family. No one knew everything about her family; those secrets were going to her grave. </p><p>But she missed human contact. Although she certainly didn’t regret leaving Justin behind, she missed the presence of someone in her life. </p><p>Her analysis of Jughead’s behaviours in the relationship department would get her nowhere, unless he was about to commit a crime. That was where her real forte lay, so she settled into the couch for a long read of her files. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of new faces and poor attempts at establishing a routine. Betty found it really hard to adjust her schedule into being practically nocturnal. She was definitely the type used to getting up at 5am sharp, going for a run, getting in some local news and Spanish practise before she got to work, being upbeat and perky before the first coffee of the day. The feeling of waking at midday or sometimes late in the afternoon was highly disorienting and very dehydrating. Her schedule kept screwing with her workout times and she was loath to skip a day, so she would run in the evenings or late afternoon before work and again late at night.</p><p>For all the pain of shifting around her perfect schedule, she was really enjoying her job at the Speakeasy. She had become fast friends with the other bartenders, particularly Toni, and they often held pizza or game afternoons before the start of busy shifts. </p><p>She surprised them all by teaching them Whist, an old English trick-taking card game, which was very popular in her household growing up. The others loved it, especially Toni, who had a keen eye for detail and was particularly adept at counting cards. FP would come by occasionally to steal a slice of pizza or play a hand. In general, he kept to himself and would be constantly pouring over the books and stock, ensuring they were ready for the next wave of customers.</p><p>Apparently when they were all in high school the Speakeasy used to be located under Pop’s. Veronica kept the vibe the same for “La Bonne Nuit”, turning it into an under-age nightclub for the local Riverdale High schoolers, but she wanted something classier and bigger for her friends now they were all legal.  </p><p>She funnelled a fair portion of her online fashion returns into building the Speakeasy next door, offering Pop’s neighbouring shop probably more than it was worth to see her vision through. It took a few years to draw up the plans and build the Speakeasy as Betty now knew it: a gorgeous, spacious, free-standing stone building that captured Victorian chic in many ways. Sure it wasn’t really a “speakeasy” as such, but Veronica’s friends all got the reference. </p><p>Business was booming and Veronica was constantly looking for ways to expand. She’d floated the idea of summer garden parties, talent shows and even installing a kitchen to do up-market dinners. Betty was sure that Veronica could even do weddings and other events there if she were so inclined.</p><p>Betty was sure that the inclination was present, but as far as she could tell, Veronica was insanely busy with everything else. When she wasn’t running her business, speaking to designers on the phone, orchestrating website changes and planning social media marketing, she was running around doing shady business for her father or making plans for the Speakeasy. Veronica held it together with class: the only time that Betty knew she was happy was when she was truly relaxing with her friends or spending time with Archie. </p><p>She wasn’t around at the Speakeasy much, having given most of her responsibilities to FP, but she came in every Friday and Saturday night for a drink with friends. She was always incredibly happy to see Betty, regardless of their positions as employee and employer. They would talk for ages before her shifts and sometimes after them, given Veronica was often up at odd hours taking calls from around the world.</p><p>Since their first manicure together Veronica had insisted that she accompany her every week on her coin and Betty was hardly about to say no. The conversations wouldn’t get into too much detail because of all the listening ears, however it was great to have a bit of light-hearted gossip and catching up on each other’s weeks. Betty was also convinced that her hands had never looked prettier. She often took to changing her nail polish colours now every week, graduating from her favoured soft-pinks to some darker, brighter pinks and reds.</p><p>Jughead Jones, of all people, had noticed her nail polish colours changing and had commented on them: “Careful or you might run out of shades of pink, Betty”, before settling down into his now-customary booth at the Speakeasy, ordering a Negroni and pulling out his laptop to write.</p><p>He was there almost every night. He got in at 8pm and stayed until they closed, content just to be there and write. His presence confused her; she was aware how attracted she was to him and yet he practically ignored her for hours on end. </p><p>She wanted his attention and yet knew how terrible it would be if they got involved in any sense beyond acquaintance. It was truly a match for the history books: an FBI agent and the leader of a gang. </p><p>Given her dark history and penchant for danger, it was perhaps the combination of those two things that made him so intriguing to her. </p><p>She was absolutely sure of one thing; she could not figure him out. It was fine when he was with other people; she just watched his interactions and banter with the other Serpents. His humour was dark, witty and often self-deprecating. It was when they were alone, however, that made it uncomfortable and weird. His expressions were contemplative and he would often trail off, never quite finishing his sentences or thoughts. </p><p>She recalled one such confusing conversation they had about his writing a few days ago. She had just finished making his Negroni and walked up to place it on his table. As soon as she had placed the drink down, he looked at it and then at her, wavy black hair spilling out from underneath his crown beanie.</p><p>“So what would you do?” He asked her, his fingers brushing hers ever so slightly as she released his glass and he took it.</p><p>She gave him a look that suggested he were speaking riddles, “In what situation?”</p><p>Jughead watched her for a moment and then visibly shook his head, “Sorry Betty, I’m just speaking out aloud, wondering what this character would do in this situation.”</p><p>She gave him what she thought was an encouraging closed-lipped smile and nodded, having no idea what to say in response.</p><p>He sighed deeply and scrubbed his hand over his face, “I know I’m not making sense.”</p><p>“Maybe you should get some sleep?” Betty suggested, aware that it was nearing two in the morning.</p><p>“I’ll leave when the place closes up. I’m taking Toni home anyway,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Okay, well enjoy,” she said, closing the conversation and backing away from the table.</p><p>“No, wait!” he called after her, holding up a finger and taking the first sip of his one cocktail for the night. She returned slowly. “Okay, imagine you’ve just fallen in love and you’re having a real conversation with the object of your affection for the first time. What do you say?”</p><p>She placed one hand on the table and leaned over to him, watching confusion fill his face as she sidled into his personal space. His eyes flicked involuntarily to her lips and she smirked. She made her voice dark and suggestive, “Hey sexy, are you writing a love story for a disproportionately female-weighted audience?”</p><p>He watched her for a long moment, mouth slightly agape and eyes suspicious before regaining his senses and chuckling. He scrunched his face at her and shook his head reproachfully, remembering his own comment at Andrew’s Construction the first day they met. She grinned and then decided to answer seriously.</p><p>“You know what I’d do Mr Jones?” She said, ignoring his customary growl of protest at her chosen nickname for him – she did love to see him squirm-, “I’d use my past experiences. Draw on a moment where you’ve either lusted after or loved someone so deeply and recall those emotions.”</p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes, drawing on some of her own meagre experiences in an effort to be more helpful. “Maybe you just want to see her smile, or laugh, so you share a joke or a story or a song. Maybe you want to hear her opinion, so you ask her a deep question or for a personal anecdote. Or maybe, you want to just be near her, so you’d make your presence known, you’d go out of your way to run in to her. So the conversation would entirely depend on your objective. Love articulates itself in many ways.”</p><p>She opened her eyes and found his dark blue ones instantly, trained on hers, his expression inscrutable. They waited there for a brief moment before he cleared his throat and said, “What would you do?”</p><p>Betty bit her lip and felt her face flush at the personal question. It felt a bit too much like he was asking her about her own playbook for getting under his skin. “Me? I mean, probably all of the above, but I’d start by making my presence known.”</p><p>“And that you have,” he said, barely a whisper.</p><p>“Pardon?” Betty asked, thinking she’d misheard.</p><p>He repeated himself with more volume, “And you have, made your presence known. It’s a small town Betty and everyone is a bit of a gossip so I’m pretty sure that everyone knows of your existence.”</p><p>She snorted.</p><p>He ignored her and said somewhat dismissively, “Thank you Betty, that was… helpful.”</p><p>She forced her lips back into a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and said, “Okay, well, please let me know if you need anything else.”</p><p>He nodded silently, as she left, deep in thought again. Betty felt slightly troubled, like she’d failed a test that she didn’t know she was taking. But to be fair, that’s what it often felt like in Jughead’s presence: Deeply unsettling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Horned Serpent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizabeth discovers a vague lead and gets (unreasonably) annoyed by Jughead's perception of Betty.<br/>Also, cupcakes.</p><p>T/W – mentions of racial violence and genocide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the last few weeks (weeks that she had definitely not spent sleeping on her new mattress, a fact she was not at all bitter about) Betty had taken every waking moment where she was not researching her case, talking to Veronica and other people in Riverdale, to read Jughead’s book. </p><p>It was excellent and so well written. She felt like she was actually experiencing the moments after Jason Blossom’s murder; the thick feeling of panic, pain and hatred spreading around the town, the most toxic of which was concentrated at Riverdale High. She was engrossed in the drama, Jughead’s prose and sardonic humour. He had a poetic way of retelling the story, interlaced with comments and quips, which were hilarious and often brutally true. She found herself laughing at the morbid humour and despairing alongside the main characters that were obviously styled after Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Cheryl. At the core of Jason Blossom’s tragic story, there was the doomed romance with the sweet, pregnant girl-next-door of which their families did not approve. The story didn’t focus too much on the Romeo and Juliet style tragedy, but more the aftermath of the murder and how a sleepy, welcoming town like Riverdale was coerced into becoming the grounds for an old blood feud and a class war. She’d gotten so involved in it that some nights she forgot to eat dinner before getting to the Speakeasy, nose still in the book.</p><p>“Still reading that, Coops?” Toni said, smiling like the Cheshire cat as she caught Betty lounging on the couch in the staffroom, eyes glued to the pages. </p><p>Betty started and put the book aside, saying somewhat guiltily, “Yes.”</p><p>“What do you think of Carmen’s character?” She asked, sitting next to Betty on the couch. </p><p>Betty cocked her head to the side, “Is that you?”</p><p>Toni snorted, “I suppose.”</p><p>“So you’re one of the final surviving members of the Uktena tribe?” Betty asked curiously.</p><p>Toni stared at her oddly. </p><p>“Sorry, was that fiction? I just -” Betty began hastily. </p><p>“Yes I am,” She said, pensively. “Sorry, you caught me off guard there. I though we were going to talk about Jones’s characterisation of me.”</p><p>Betty responded gently, “We can. I didn’t mean to throw you off.”</p><p>“Well I guess I had never really thought about the implications of that sentence. But yes,” Toni enunciated slowly, “I am one of the last with two Uktena-descended parents. Ever since the massacre on the land that used to be the Twilight Drive In, our tribe dwindled. We were hunted like dogs in those days, my grandfather still remembers the stories he was told by survivors, about the atrocities committed.”</p><p>“That’s horrific,” Betty whispered.</p><p>Toni laughed, but it was cold. “And barbaric,” She agreed. She turned to Betty, her dark eyes gleaming with anger; “And they called us savages; can you believe it?”</p><p>Unfortunately, Betty could. </p><p>“They dug some artefacts up last year when they were excavating the place. Veronica let me keep some.”</p><p>“Wow, what kind of artefacts?” </p><p>“Tools and weapons mostly, but a few skulls and bones too.”</p><p>Betty was surprised. “Human skulls?”</p><p>“Likely the skulls of my ancestors,” Toni conceded darkly. “Archie has a photo of Mr Lodge holding one in his hand, that filthy fucker.”</p><p>Betty ears immediately picked up at Hiram’s name and she wondered if this were a possible direction to investigate. She knew Hiram had owned the Twilight Drive In, and despite having purchased it when the land was privatised, years ago, since failed to make meaningful inroads to construction.</p><p>Betty made a mental note to ask Archie for the photo and decided to take a chance on this vague thread of investigation. “I have a fledgling interest in archaeology, I mean, if it’s not too much trouble, I would love to have a look at the artefacts you have, take some photos so that I can do some research on them?”</p><p>Toni nodded thoughtfully, “That’s not a problem at all Betty. You know that I live with Cheryl right? Well, the artefacts are at my grandfather’s place, so let me know when you’re free and you can come over and meet him too.”</p><p>“That would be lovely. Maybe this weekend?” Betty suggested.</p><p>Toni shrugged, “That should be fine, I’ll call him in a bit to check.”</p><p>“Thanks Toni, I appreciate it. You must be pretty close with him.”</p><p>Her eyes shone for a moment as if she were going to cry, then she smiled. “Yeah, we hit a bit of a rough patch when I started dating Cheryl.”</p><p>“Because she’s a woman?”</p><p>Toni laughed bitterly, “Oh no, my grandfather doesn’t care about that. Have you read about the Pickens’ day stuff yet?” </p><p>Betty shook her head, “No, not yet.”</p><p>“Well, I am sure someone, like Joaquin or Marco has commented on my ironic choice of lover. If my ancestors were alive, they would probably disown me given her ancestor, Barnabas B. Blossom helped massacre my people with General Pickens.”</p><p>Betty remembered back to her first meeting with Joaquin when he alluded to such a thing and nodded, commiserating. </p><p>“My cousins are really the ones who will be burdened by carrying on the name. Given whom I am with, I think it will mean it is hard to carry on the Topaz lineage in the way my family had intended.”</p><p>Betty said nothing, unsure. </p><p>“Hard, but not impossible,” Toni allowed, “But I think it’s way too soon for me to be thinking about that. Biology will catch up.”</p><p>At that, Betty smiled, “True.”</p><p>Betty, who had been dying to ask about the dedication to JB, buried her embarrassment because Toni had been so open with her. She took a breath and asked, “Who’s the dedication to?”</p><p>Toni smirked, but thankfully didn’t make a big deal out of it, “Oh you read that? JB is Jughead’s sister, who used to go by Jellybean. She’s too cool for that now, obviously.”</p><p>Now that Betty remembered, her files did mention Jughead’s sister, Forsythia, but she had no knowledge on the nickname before now. She tried not to acknowledge the sense of relief that filled her. </p><p>“Have I met her? Does she live here too?” Betty was scanning her memory for someone that looked like a female version of Jughead, but was coming up blank.</p><p>“Oh no, not at all, when Jughead’s parents separated when he was a teenager, his mom took JB with her to Toledo. She’s moved away to college now at any rate.”  </p><p>They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment before Betty spoke again, this time changing the subject, “So in what ways do you think that Carmen is different from you?”</p><p>Toni grinned and rubbed her hands. “Carmen is more badass and cutthroat than I, but I suppose, yes, in that regard, she is my caricature. I guess it figures that’s how Jones sees me.”</p><p>“Badass?” Betty quipped.</p><p>Toni snorted. “Yes, but that scene of me turning him down because I liked girls more – I mean come on! I was just coming to grips with the fact that I might like girls, but that passage was just his way of softening the blow to his male ego of me turning him down. Truthfully, I just wasn’t really into him.”</p><p>“How so?” Betty asked. She had read about the kiss and subsequent rejection.</p><p>“He was in a bit of a desperate place. The new kid in the South Side, not yet a Serpent, still trying hard not to be. Naturally, I was his shining light,” Toni joked.</p><p>“Naturally,” said a familiar voice at the door. Toni laughed even harder, unashamedly. </p><p>Jughead Jones carried two bags of Pop’s food in hand as he sauntered in, “Dad asked me to pick some up for you.”</p><p>He set them down and opened them, handing a burger each to Betty and Toni before tearing away the paper from a third one. </p><p>“Go on, Toni,” Jughead said with a regal sweep of his hand, “When were you my shining light?”</p><p>Toni’s mouth twisted into a cheeky grin, “In high school, during our one and only groping session.”</p><p>Jughead looked a little surprised at this answer. His gaze flicked to Betty, who kept her expression gracefully blank. “And how, pray tell, did this question come up?”</p><p>Toni’s smiled grew wicked, “Betty’s been reading your book.”</p><p>Betty felt herself blushing and hissed, “Thanks for throwing me under the bus!”</p><p>“Would you rather I said that you were asking about Jones’s past lovers?” Toni hissed back, a bit too loudly. </p><p>Jughead smiled; it was small and almost nervous. He held the untouched burger under his chin, unsure.</p><p>At that moment, FP walked out of the manager’s office and joined in with the proverbial throwing, “Jughead’s book? Oh yeah, Betty reads it all the time, can barely keep her eyes off it. I think a parade of half-naked swimsuit models could walk past her and she would still be reading.” </p><p>“Thanks FP,” Betty growled, blushing further and Jughead grinned widely.</p><p>FP went to step on to the floor of the Speakeasy before he spoke again, offhandedly, “Sometimes I catch her writing notes in the margins.”</p><p>Toni cackled loudly, “Like she’s a high-school lit student.”</p><p>Betty’s face was horribly red, she could feel the blood pounding around her eyes and the heat radiating off her cheeks. Jughead, FP and Toni all grinned at her, the assholes they were.</p><p>“That good, huh?” Jughead asked, nonchalantly, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to really care about her response.</p><p>“Yes,” Betty said tersely, not able to form a witty or snappy comments and glared at Toni who was now crying with laughter.</p><p>Jughead’s smile was warm and genuine. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Toni called Betty in the early afternoon that weekend. </p><p>“Grandfather would be happy to see you this afternoon, if you’re still free before work?” Toni asked.</p><p>Betty smiled, “Not a problem, text me the address and time and I will be there! I was planning on doing a spot of baking the afternoon; is there anything in particular that your grandfather likes?”</p><p>Toni laughed, “Oh Betty, you don’t have to do that at all, he’s happy to show you all the artefacts without bribes of the baked variety.”</p><p>“Well, I might just bring some cupcakes and see how he feels then.”</p><p>Toni snorted, “Don’t say the c-word too loudly, because a certain Jughead Jones might hear you and just happen to show up at my grandfather’s place and monopolize all your time to talk about his book. You know, like he does every night at the Speakeasy?”</p><p>Betty brushed off her last comment and then hung up, promising tasty treats. She put on some up-beat music and set about retrieving the ingredients from different cupboards. </p><p>As soon as she put on her apron, she heard a knock at the door. </p><p>She frowned slightly in confusion and then went to open the door. </p><p>“Seriously?” She said, disbelievingly as a certain Jughead Jones stood there. “How did you know I was making cupcakes?”</p><p>Jughead, who was immediately taken aback at her abrupt greeting, now looked intrigued. “Now, that I did not know, I assure you. I was coming over to say hi and see how the locks were going.”</p><p>Betty folded her arms and tossed her ponytail feeling slightly amused, “Sure. Well, the locks are fine; they’re locks.”</p><p>“Good, good. Well, now that I am here, do you want some help with the cupcakes?” Jughead grinned, arching past her. </p><p>Betty sighed resignedly and let him in through to the kitchen. “Be my guest.”</p><p>Jughead took up a place near the bench and perused the ingredients in the counter. “Carrot cup cakes?” </p><p>Betty shot him some side-eye as she picked up a carrot and began to grate by hand, “With cream cheese frosting? Uh, yeah.”</p><p>Jughead watched her as she whittled the carrot down to the snub and smirked, baiting her, “What a perfect housewife.”</p><p>She threw the carrot top at him. </p><p>“Oi!” Jughead protested as it smacked him hard on the chest. She grimaced inwardly at showing too much of her athleticism and strength. </p><p>“Absolute power is give to the chef in this kitchen, so behave or I will kick you out,” Betty announced loftily brandishing a wooden spoon at him, “With no cupcakes!”</p><p><i>Does he know how cute he looks with those adorable puppy-dog eyes? </i> She thought, wistfully.</p><p>“Yes Miss.” Jughead said obediently. </p><p>She shook her head and muttered, “Incorrigible,” before starting to mix all the ingredients together.</p><p>“So Miss Betty Cooper,” Jughead started, “What are you doing today?”</p><p>Betty barely looked up from the task at hand as she responded, “Going over to visit Thomas Topaz and hear about the Uktena. Apparently he has some artefacts and bones of his ancestors that were excavated from the site of the old Twilight Drive In.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jughead said slowly, with a tone of surprise, “That I did not expect.”</p><p>“What did you expect?” She asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>Jughead shrugged and then said earnestly, “I don’t know actually? Maybe some embroidery, volunteering at the local pound or soup kitchen, or babysitting small children?”</p><p>Betty felt a ripple of indignation run through her at his words. That was his impression of her? A model citizen cross with 50’s housewife? No wonder he was always so taken aback by her when she actually spoke. Betty, now a bit annoyed, said nothing and began putting cupcake patties in the tray. </p><p>“Well I have the photo that Archie took of Hiram Lodge and the first skull they found. I’m fairly certain that Toni nicked that skull and gave it to Thomas along with a few other items before Hiram collected everything and placed it in a glass cabinet in his office,” Jughead said. He flicked through his phone until he came to the photo in discussion and leaned across the table to show Betty, who was pouring the mixture into the individual patty pans. </p><p>“Would you mind sending that to me on WhatsApp?” Betty asked distractedly, “I‘d love to compare the skull to the one I might get to see today.”</p><p>Jughead looked perplexed, “Sure but why?”</p><p>Betty waved her hand, not wanting to explain her budding plan to him, “Just send it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jughead said uncertainly and moments later she heard her phone chime with the WhatsApp message received.</p><p>Betty smiled as she put the trays in the oven and got the cream cheese and butter from the fridge. She was going to need as much information about this as possible, to work this new idea that she had. Also, she was going to need to take a trip to the Riverdale library or archives. </p><p>Jughead watched her without talking as she roughly chopped the butter and then heated it slightly in a pan before scraping it into a ceramic bowl.</p><p>“You’re very good at this Betts,” he said, as she scooped the cream cheese into the same bowl, “You don’t even need a recipe!”</p><p>“Cooking is just following a formula, it is basic chemistry really,” Betty replied, brushing aside the compliment. </p><p>She turned on the electric beater and whipped the cheese and butter together until they were smoothly combined. She added icing sugar and a couple of drops of vanilla essence and continued to beat the mixture. Once she was satisfied with the consistency of the frosting, she went over to the oven and peeked through the glazed window at her rising cupcakes.</p><p><i>Perfect, </i> she thought. Pleased, she turned around and saw that Jughead had stuck his finger into the ceramic bowl and scooped a bit of cream cheese frosting on to his finger.</p><p>He stared at her, wide-eyed with a sheepish expression as she caught him with his finger inches from his mouth. </p><p>“Mr Jones!” She rebuked, scandalised and crossed the small kitchen to stand by his side, “Not my frosting!” </p><p>He licked his lower lip, seeming slightly alarmed by their proximity and her reaction. She could hear his breathing speed up and his heart rate quicken and was willing to bet that it wasn’t out of fear, as he didn’t know her well enough yet to be afraid of her.</p><p>So he was a little turned on by her? </p><p>Interesting. </p><p><i>Let’s see how far I can push him.</i> She decided wickedly, on whim.</p><p>She lowered her voice as she looked into his eyes and said, “My kitchen, my rules.”</p><p>He swallowed, eyes darting from his frosting-tipped finger to her eyes.</p><p>“And my frosting,” she declared, and firmly gripped his hand. She guided his finger to her lips and without breaking eye contact; she delicately licked a stripe of frosting off his finger. He inhaled sharply.</p><p><i>How does that serve your image of perfect Betty Cooper now? </i>She thought, a bit pitilessly.</p><p>“As I said, Mr Jones,” she continued, primly, “My frosting.”</p><p>“It’s Jughead,” he reminded her weakly, unable to tear his eyes from hers. She let his hand go and stepped back slightly. Jughead swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. </p><p>She stared at him and tried to let her own desire for him emanate from her eyes. </p><p>“Uhh, Betty?” Jughead said shakily, “You’ve got-”</p><p>“What?” she asked, sweetly.</p><p>“Frosting…” Jughead motioned to her mouth. </p><p>She maintained eye contact as she licked her lips and this time Jughead did groan softly and shift awkwardly on the spot.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, a little cruelly. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Jughead assured, walking away and firmly planting himself behind the kitchen bench and leaning over slightly. </p><p>“Sorry,” she offered, not really meaning it. </p><p>Jughead gave her an odd look, “It was… unexpected.” </p><p>
  <i>Ha! Take that Betty Cooper! </i>
</p><p>She pulled a teaspoon out from the drawer and scooped up some frosting with it. Holding it out to him, she gave him her best innocent smile. He visibly swallowed. </p><p>When a few moments had passed and he had barely breathed, she suggested, “You can use your finger if you prefer?”</p><p>He seemed to shake himself a little and smirked at her, plucking the spoon out of her hand. “I think I’d better stick to the spoon unless you want this smeared…” he looked her up and down, “everywhere.”</p><p>Betty felt a hot fizz through her body and a tingling sensation at her core, as she noticed the room get hotter. Resisting the urge to fan herself she looked up a Jughead through her eyelashes she continued smoothly, “What a shame that would be.”</p><p>Jughead’s lip twitched, apparently getting his cool back.  </p><p>She felt like he wanted to say something else, like he was on the verge of asking a personal question, but instead he opted for sexually charged silence. She moved to start washing up the dishes scattered around and he remain a few feet from her, keeping his distance. She couldn’t blame him. She was sincerely regretting her performance and wanted nothing more than to slowly melt into the floor – why did she constantly make a fool of herself in front of this guy? Why did he move away and walk around the end of the bench right after she touched him? Silence greeted her many internal conundrums. </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t actually attracted to her, was that it? He obviously got a little hot under the collar with that little display she put on, but he clearly didn’t like her in the way that it mattered or he would have followed that up with something other than an uncomfortable look at a thousand yards away from behind a bench top. </p><p>She was about to ask something of him to break the embarrassed silence, but instead he surprised her by enquiring, “Did you have a boyfriend back in Baltimore?”</p><p>Her heart, previously wilting in embarrassed angst, now stuttered into gear and raced along at full speed.</p><p>“I did have one boyfriend, from about two years ago. But that was a while now. Nothing recently,” she answered, honestly.</p><p>“Really?” Jughead asked, bluntly. She turned to look at his face and his expression was a mix of incredulity and confusion. </p><p>“Yes,” her response was firm. “Is that so hard to believe?” </p><p>Jughead nodded looking flushed, “Uhhh yeah. You’re so… sweet.” He finished lamely.</p><p><i>Oh wow, Jughead, </i> Betty thought with a sickening twist in her gut, <i>Way to make a girl feel special. Sweet? Fucking hell! </i></p><p>“Thanks,” she said through gritted teeth. Her previous act with the frosting causing a leaden feeling in her gut, which was churning with humiliation. </p><p>The silence returned, but this time it was awkward and Betty mourned the demise of sexual tension. </p><p>“Why did you break up?” Jughead asked. </p><p>Betty sighed. </p><p>
  <i>What to tell? That I could mentally and physically kick his ass from here to Timbuktu and that embarrassed him? That I knew more about old roadsters and hogs and his friends thought I was cooler than him? That he was so insecure that whenever someone merely looked my way, I was subject to his enduring childish tantrums and pity parties for days on end? That I earned more money and had a higher rank than him and that emasculated him? Simply, that my existence on this earth made him feel belittled? </i>
</p><p>“I have a lot of trust issues from what happened with my dad,” she said softly, in truth. “It serves me well typically, but you have to have some degree of trust for a relationship to survive.”</p><p>She let Jughead ruminate on that briefly before asking him, “What about you?”</p><p>Jughead barked out a laugh, “Do I have trust issues?”</p><p>Betty brandished a sudsy spatula at him and cried, “No! I mean do you have a girlfriend?”</p><p><i>Probably should have checked that before you tried to seduce him, you hussy.</i> Her inner bitch hissed at her.</p><p>Jughead smiled and crossed his arms, “No.”</p><p>“Okay,” Betty said, annoyed at his monosyllabic answer, trying to ignore the renewed butterfly dancing in her stomach.  </p><p>“Okay is it?” Jughead asked and she could hear the teasing in his tone.</p><p>“Well, of course, I mean, it’s your life. Live it how you choose,” she said this brusquely, in an attempt to quash her own feelings rising again. </p><p>Jughead raised an eyebrow at her slowly and she went back to concentrating on washing up, cheeks flaming. </p><p>After another few minutes of unbearably awkward silence, Jughead spoke, “Look Betty, I have to go. Thanks for having me.”</p><p>“Oh, no problem,” she waved a gloved hand as he walked out the door, leaving his precious cupcakes still in the oven. When the door shut behind him, Betty felt like she wanted to cry; though of frustration or rejection, she wasn’t sure. </p><p>The oven timer beeped, piercing the silence.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Toni’s grandfather was delightful. Betty felt that she could have spent hours in his house, chatting about his past. He treated her to several cups of tea and grinned toothily when she presented a plate of perfectly frosted carrot cupcakes. </p><p>“Ah, yes love!” He said, wringing his gnarled hands, “For tea. Now, come in, my girl Toni is already here.”</p><p>Betty followed him into the lounge room and settled into a nearby chair, leaving the most comfortable one to Mr Topaz. </p><p>“Betty, love, would you like some tea?” He asked over the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Do you have green or English Breakfast at all?” she asked.</p><p>“I have chamomile, peppermint and Earl Grey,” he said, rummaging through some drawers, “And a dusty ginger and lemon.”</p><p>Betty smiled, “I’ll take a chamomile, thank you Mr Topaz.”</p><p>“Please, call me Thomas,” he said. She nodded in response. </p><p>“Toni!” Thomas called, “Betty is here and she brought cupcakes. I’m putting on a pot; do you want tea?”</p><p>Toni’s voice seemed to emerge from the other end of the house as she said, “Oh yum! I’d love peppermint.”</p><p>Once the tea was sorted, they sat together around a small round wooden table, cupcakes at the centre. Thomas eagerly tucked in, complimenting her excellent culinary skills and bemoaning Toni’s lack thereof. </p><p>Toni rolled her eyes and grinned at this display; it was clear to Betty how much they loved each other. </p><p>“So Betty,” Thomas started, “My Toni tells me that you want to know about the Uktena. Is that right?”</p><p>Betty smiled and nodded, “I would like that a lot, if that’s okay with you?”</p><p>Thomas took another cupcake and smiled at her, “Of course, any friend of Toni is welcome to hear the story of our ancestors. She mentioned you were from out of town?”</p><p>“Yes, I came a little while ago from Baltimore. Looking for a fresh start,” she said easily. </p><p>“Ahh,” Thomas said, “Have you found it?” </p><p>Betty’s mind threw her uncomfortably back to the weird and horribly awkward encounter with Jughead earlier that day, not at all helped by her brazen display of sexual frustration come to life. She might as well wear a sign that screamed “I’m utterly useless when it comes to romance!”</p><p>“I think so,” she hedged politely. </p><p>Toni snorted softly, “Grandad, you should see the way that Jughead chases Betty’s skirt. He’s constantly around the Speakeasy now and I think it’s all her witchcraft.”</p><p>Toni’s grandfather shook his head and placed a hand on Betty’s, “That boy is woeful when it comes to women. Woeful. Please accept my sincere apologies on behalf of the Serpents for whatever uncouth way in which Jughead Jones is professing his desire. Such a great King, but terrible with the ladies.” </p><p>“Thank you?” Betty said, mind reeling with this information. So Jughead liked her? A smile tugged at her lips when she said, perplexedly, “Serpents?” </p><p>Toni and Thomas exchanged glances. </p><p>Toni started, “Ummm yeah, so there are two groups of -”</p><p>“Toni, let’s start with the origins,” Toni’s grandfather interrupted her.</p><p>Toni conceded and let her grandfather have the floor.</p><p>“Betty, the word Uktena, in our language means horned serpent or water serpent. The Southside Serpents are a family that has morphed out of the death of my…” Thomas looked fondly at his slight, pink-haired granddaughter, “our people. Their culture is borne of ours.”</p><p>Betty listened, perturbed.</p><p>“Our people were slaughtered when I was a baby. It was during a raid led by General Pickens. There’s a statue of him in Pickens Park, you can see how easily it has woven itself into the fabric of white-washed Riverdale. You can see how they’ve pretty much erected a statue as an ode to genocide,” Thomas said conversationally.  Toni crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, vibrating with anger. </p><p>“The raid lasted twelve minutes and in that time, we were all slaughtered. Massacred. My grandfather, grandmother and all their relatives: simply ceased to exist.”</p><p>Betty spoke softly, “That’s horrific.”</p><p>Thomas nodded, sadly, taking another cupcake. “Betty, these are delicious. Thank you. Yes, it is horrific. That is the way of white rulers. My Serpents got into a lot of trouble when they were younger defacing that statue.”</p><p>Thomas’s voice was proud.</p><p>“We should have bulldozed it!” Toni snarled. “It’s still there! What a disgusting and cruel reminder of our fate.”</p><p>Betty’s heart clenched and she reached out to place a comforting hand on Toni. There was little she could do but listen.</p><p>Thomas continued, “A few years later, when Hiram Lodge - that’s Veronica’s dad, by the way - purchased the land for the Twilight Drive In and the trailer park, they started tearing down buildings and excavating. They found the remnants of my ancestors; unceremoniously dumped and left to rot in our lands.”</p><p>Toni hissed again. Betty tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Thomas produced a human skull and put in on the dining table. </p><p>“Granddad!” Toni protested in shock.</p><p>Thomas flicked a beseeching glance at Betty, “You don’t mind, do you?”</p><p>She’d see far worse than human bone on a dining table before, and shook her head demurely. </p><p>“Probably one of my ancestors,” he said, eyes downcast. He placed the skull back on the table and picked up his mug again, taking a long sip. </p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes. Betty really wanted to ask them about photos and her new idea to stop Hiram, but was also really conscious about their immeasurable pain. </p><p>She started softly, voice cracking with stress, “Look, this may or may not be welcome, but I have a friend who works in a university studying anthropology – she might be able to help provide some more insight into the Uktena’s way of life that go beyond the stories you carry. If helpful?”</p><p>Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’m not against it, by all means. You can feel free to contact her about it if you want. Might be good to get some more information in documentation. Something to pass on to the kids to carry on the legacy.”</p><p>He looked at Toni and smiled. “Do you need anything? Did you want to send some artefacts?”</p><p>“Oh, that would be fantastic, but not necessary yet,” Betty smiled warmly, “Do you mind if I take some photos though?” </p><p>“By all means,” Thomas gestured. As she was taking photos, he continued to speak. “So, the Serpents were created as a way to keep us all together as a family. It worked for a time.”</p><p>Betty cocked her head quizzically as Thomas bit into a cupcake.</p><p>Thomas raised his eyebrows and wiped the frosting from his mouth before he spoke, “FP, Jughead’s father, your manager at the Speakeasy, ran our crew for a while. He was pretty good at it, always had a bit of a violent streak though, until Gladys left him and took his daughter. He was never quite the same after that. Don’t get me wrong, he was always a functioning alcoholic, but Gladys leaving really broke him in a way that we couldn’t help fix.”</p><p>“Who runs your crew now?” She asked, already knowing the answer. <i>Jughead. </i></p><p>Thomas coughed a little before saying, “Your boyfriend, Jughead Jones.”</p><p>Betty shook her head vehemently in protest, “Oh, he’s not my boyfriend!”</p><p>Toni chimed in, “But you’d like him to be?”</p><p>Betty’s expression must have showed her pain or discomfort because Toni laughed. “Just put up with him. No, Betty, please put up with it. I beg you. He’s an angsty dickhead and barely trusts anyone. He’s pretty much looked after all of us since he was in high school and believe me, he’s earned his place as our leader. He’s goddamn smart, but really he cares so strongly about the Serpents; he really gets it, you know?”</p><p>Betty’s lips tightened into a half smile as she nodded. </p><p>“Thanks Toni, I’ll try.” Betty said sardonically causing Toni to smirk at her tone, “At the start of our chat, you mentioned there are two groups of Serpents? Who are the others?”</p><p>Toni growled, “Not other Serpents, another gang. Ghoulies. They are car jacking, drug-pushing thieves. Honest-to-god menaces.”</p><p>“And they live in Riverdale?” Betty made her voice sound shocked.</p><p>“No, no, Betty, you must not worry,” Thomas soothed, patting her hand in a grandfatherly manner. She felt tears prick behind her eyes at the unfamiliar gesture. “The Serpents keep the Ghoulies at bay, but the Southside is a dangerous place. Hiram Lodge controls so much and his control has been inching across the Northside to the Southside for the past decade. The Southside is a melting pot of gang and class warfare.” </p><p> “I live in the Southside,” Betty choked out. </p><p>“I’d let Toni know where you live, so she can tell Jughead to keep an eye on you,” Thomas suggested kindly.</p><p>“Oh, Jughead already knows where I live,” she confessed, “He came to help me with the cupcakes earlier.”</p><p>“And you still had some left?” Toni cried, disbelievingly. “You must have crazy powers over that man to make him keep his hands off your frosting.”</p><p>She made it sound so dirty that Betty blushed. Then thinking about how depraved she acted made her flush again with shame.</p><p>Betty made a weird sound, “Umm no, Jughead got so awkward he showed himself out of my house before the cupcakes were out the oven.”</p><p>Toni’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wonder what made him bolt like a scared little boy?”</p><p>Thomas grinned at Toni, “I bet I know.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Later that night she called Tyler to check in.</p><p>“Polly, it is Betty,” Betty said, using a code-name she’d made up for Tyler as a joke (if she were taking a step back into the 50’s then he was going to be dragged back with her).</p><p>She could practically hear Tyler roll his eyes as he responded, “Betty, good to hear your voice. How’s Riverdale?”</p><p>“More interesting than I first expected to be honest, the drama is ridiculous in this place. You wouldn’t believe the things people tell you as a bartender,” She sprawled out on the couch holding her work cell to her ear. She had two cells, one for work and a new one, for Betty Cooper the runaway.</p><p>“I can only imagine how many affairs you know of now,” he laughed, “You’ve always had a keen ear for gossip.”</p><p>Betty snorted, “Yeah, you know me. Gossip Queen, they used to call me.”</p><p>“Ah bless the real Gossip Queen, Kevin,” Tyler said and then chuckled to himself for a moment.</p><p>“Speaking of, I think I am going to make one on one contact with him soon, maybe we will go for coffee or something?” Betty hedged.</p><p>“No problem, I’m sure you’ve done the risk assessment so I have no qualms in letting you just check in when you need.”</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Betty was really happy to know how much trust he had in her.</p><p>“No problem,” Tyler repeated, “How are things going with the target?” He meant Veronica.</p><p>“Fine, we catch up a few times a week actually. I’m building rapport faster than I expected, she really likes me.”</p><p>“Good, great to hear things are on track. If you want, just text me in future unless you need back up for something or have some really excellent intel. You don’t have to be so by-the-book,” he commented and then conceded, “I have been noticing how hard you’ve been trying to stick to character though. None of your normal bounty-hunter or vigilante inspired stunts.”</p><p>She giggled in response. She had an odd Jekyll and Hyde reputation at the Bureau. On one hand, she was known to do everything by the book and on the other hand she was a pure adrenaline junkie: an MMA fighter by night and quad bike racing, motor-cross or something else with fast vehicles on the weekend. Most people considered her to be an odd choice for this role, but Tyler was convinced that she had the complexity to make it work.</p><p>“Who knows,” he’d half-joked at the time, “You might even get Veronica to convince you to be her personal body guard.”</p><p>Betty responded, “Hmm, yes, about that. Look I am going to spend some of my time building a car over the weekends and I will probably have to go through gang territory to do it. Will that be a problem?”</p><p>“Would Betty know of the gang territory?” Tyler asked, slyly.</p><p>Betty heard his unique style of permission being given to her, “Not even slightly.”</p><p>He sighed, knowing there was no way he could prevent her from this, “Just be careful, okay, you’re kind of alone out there.”</p><p>They’d hung up shortly after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All the pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, when the hot guy is giving you mixed signals, you need to throw yourself into your job. </p><p>Betty works furiously on her new lead: Bureaucracy, Serpent banter and Kevin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, the sweet calm before the storm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On her fifth Friday in Riverdale, Betty woke up a little earlier to go visit Kevin at the town planner’s office. She drove in to town around three in the afternoon with her work gear in the back of her truck.</p><p>The town planner’s office was right in the centre of a collection of council buildings, a wing of the much larger town hall building. Tyler had mentioned that Kevin could be found on the second floor and she made her way up the large dusty steps into the draughty corridor on which Kevin’s desk sat.</p><p>When she entered the reception area, she immediately saw that Kevin was deep in conversation with Sierra McCoy, the former and alleged acting Mayor of Riverdale while Hermione Lodge was “on sabbatical” in Canada. From an outsider’s point of view, it seemed a lot like they were just bitching about work or their colleagues, but when Kevin noticed her he held two fingers out to the side of his body, which she interpreted as a sign for “wait”.</p><p>She sat down quietly at the reception area and put in some earphones, pretending to listen to music. She could barely make out what they were saying, but luckily enough she was facing Kevin, who had excellent articulation. </p><p>The phrases “Twilight Drive In” and “Lodge throwing his dick around” were some of the clearest, followed by what she thought was “Daddy Drug-Warbucks pandering to the bourgeoisie”, “Filthy, plutocratic Janus” and “millionaire shantytown tsar”. The little she learnt from the conversation was that working in the field for a few years had failed to change Kevin’s evocative vernacular.</p><p>They finished talking, Sierra leaving with a firm: “You just think about what I’ve said.”</p><p>As soon as she left the room Kevin walked up to Betty. She took her earphones out and put them, along with her phone in her bag.</p><p>“What a surprise, Betty!” He looked visibly glad to see her, heaving a large sigh as he sat down next to her.</p><p>“Had a few hours to kill before work so I thought I’d take you up on your offer and stop by,” she said, truthfully, “Are you free now? We can take a short walk and grab a coffee?”</p><p>Kevin nodded and stood up abruptly, “I know a decent place around the corner, but it’s a bit of a walk.”</p><p>“As long as you have time,” she agreed.</p><p>He waved her off, “I’m going to be working late tonight anyway so what’s an extra half an hour?”</p><p>He grinned at her as they walked down the stairs and on to the sunlit street. “So how’s work?”</p><p>“Not bad actually. It’s destroying the fragile ecosystem that is my schedule, but it’s making me feel a lot more go-with-the-flow than I ever have before.”</p><p>Kevin raised his eyebrows in surprise, and joked in a low voice “Who would have thought, Hux, that you of all people could relax without punching someone or stealing a car?”</p><p>Betty snorted and corrected him, “I’ve never stolen a car.”</p><p>But she did feel a little nostalgic for her unfettered existence as Elizabeth Huxley. She wondered how Kevin felt, as this was his second year under cover.</p><p>Kevin noted her face and answered the unasked question, “I’m really lucky I met Joaquin. So hard to find a nice gay boy in a town this small.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I can imagine how lonely Riverdale would get if you didn’t have friends.”</p><p>“I honestly never thought I’d say that I was dating a member of a gang,” Kevin confessed, “But it does help with the crooked image, I guess.”</p><p>“Not to mention that Joaquin is generally a good guy,” Betty said, casting a coy look at him, enjoying his face split into a goofy grin. She pressed on, “I mean, I’m sure you’re just in it for your reputation though.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Kevin grinned, flicking a stray hair off his face with flair, “There’s certainly nothing pleasurable about it, I assure you.”</p><p>“I am assured beyond doubt,” Betty replied dryly.</p><p>“So have you got your eyes set on anyone?” He asked, linking his arm with hers as they walked. She had missed their easy friendship in the time that he was away. He patted her hand, knowingly.</p><p>“No, not really,” she lied through her teeth.</p><p>“Betty, get yourself a boy toy, have some fun. These long engagement cases can be super depressing. You’ll get there, when you wake up one morning and think “I’m a bartender for life” because you can’t see any way of finishing up. May was well get married and have a family at the rate this is going.”</p><p>Betty elbowed him gently, pouting, “Don’t mess with me, Kev. I really want to go home at some point and not live in Pleasantville for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Kevin's eyes darkened, “It’s hardly Pleasantville, Betty. It definitely has a more Gotham City feel to it. I have been doing my best to legally block Lodge Industries from building on the Drive In land that was purchased several years ago. They ran into funding problems a while back which stalled the projects, but even since Hiram got back in with the Montreal crowd, he has been steamrolling ahead.”</p><p>Ah yes, Poppa Putine’s death had really thrown a spanner in the works of their family connections.</p><p>“I think he’s about a couple of weeks away from dumping a fuckload of cash on my desk and asking me to look the other way.” Kevin sighed, “I’ll have to, if it comes down to it. Sierra has been vehemently asking me to stall for as long as possible, but my general legal loopholes are being whittled away.”</p><p>Betty brought up the idea that had been stewing in her mind since talking to Toni, “What about the obscure property law? Like historic possession and the fact that it used to be town land? Is there some sort of reclamation rule?”</p><p>She was definitely not the expert in property law and as much as Kevin was excellent at it, she had an inkling that Veronica Lodge would be even better. She had been born and raised with the terms circulating her before having studied contract law at the best law school in the country. </p><p>Kevin shrugged, considering, “I’ll take a look, but I don’t think that stopping the project is the right message; I think I just want to stall it for as long as possible, to bleed him dry and make him desperate.”</p><p>Betty could understand what he meant. Stopping the project ensured the Ghoulies would be turned on Riverdale and the whole area would become a bloodbath as he sought to devalue the existing land to nothing and essentially take it from the state by force. Stalling the project would mean nothing for the citizens of Riverdale, but a lot for Hiram Lodge’s wallet.</p><p>“Here we are,” Kevin announced, stopping short at a cute little bakery, “My shout for coffee, Betty?”</p><p>He held the door open for her as she walked inside, the sweet smell of icing and pastry filling her senses. She hadn’t had breakfast yet so the wall of pastries looked mouth-watering.</p><p>“Oh yes please. Shall we share a pastry, too?” She teased.</p><p>“God no Betty, you know I would never split a Danish with anyone. I’ll buy two. Blueberry, right?”</p><p>She gratefully accepted the pastry and a hot cup of filter coffee from the girl at the counter. She opted to take a huge bite from the pastry, wisely choosing to let the coffee cool.</p><p>“Oh man, this is excellent,” she hummed in appreciation.</p><p>Kevin looked pleased. “I know it is, I come here every day. Thanks Laura, have great weekend darl,” he said, pocketing the change. They moved outside and sat on a bench seat in a small grassy square next to the bakery.</p><p>“So, how’s your work going?” Betty asked once she’d swallowed her mouthful of pastry.</p><p>“Positively tedious,” Kevin admitted, taking a bite of his own cherry Danish. “Only the stuff to do with Hiram’s dealings is of any fascination to me. I’m sure you’ll find the same incredible frustration, stress and boredom all at once.”</p><p>She was pretty sure she had already, although from Kevin’s defeatist tone, she knew it would only get worse. She nodded, commiserating.</p><p>“Though,” he conceded, “I have recently rekindled my love of wrestling and outdoor rock climbing, so at least my fitness has improved since I started working behind a desk.”</p><p>“You still work behind a desk, Kevin,” Betty pointed out, dryly.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”</p><p>She did. Although she was making weekly reports to send to her superiors, she hardly had to do “busy” work, endless reports or meaningless administrative tasks that would take hours or even days. She was definitely working fewer hours in terms of face time at work and being in the field meant everything was her work, but in some ways nothing was.</p><p>They finished their pastries in companionable silence and Betty took a long sip of her coffee. It wasn’t too bad, but Betty had to admit that Pop’s was better. </p><p>“How are things going with Veronica?” Kevin asked, brushing crumbs off his shirt. </p><p>Betty smiled genuinely, “Really good actually. I like her so much more than I thought I would.”</p><p>Kevin laughed, “Yeah me too, she’s a constant source of entertainment in Riverdale. You should hear some of her stories of New York, oh my god that girl has lived a life.”</p><p>Betty nodded and Kevin continued, “She really does like you too, you know. She always talks about you, when she’s not talking about Archie, I mean. Who would have thought that goody-two-shoes Betty Cooper could bag a fox like Veronica Lodge, eh?” He teased and elbowed her in the ribs, “Friendship-wise, I mean.”</p><p>She snorted in amusement, pleased that Veronica was talking about her to others. “Right.”</p><p>“How do you think Reggie is going, anyway?”</p><p>“I’ll bet he’s struggling more than we are.” She replied, gazing leisurely at the people walking by.</p><p>“True that,” Kevin said, stretching out in the bench, like a cat soaking up sun.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>The Riverdale Archives were very quiet on a Saturday morning. The archives were housed in the basement of the Riverdale Community Library, which, when Betty arrived, was hosting a child read-a-long so the area was packed with screaming children and frantic parents. </p><p>The archives were chilly and bone dry, so it took Betty a few deep breaths and a cup of water to feel comfortable.  She wanted to use the day to research the more obscure property laws that surrounded the town.</p><p>A decent part of the day was spent just getting lost in the legalese and running from tome to tome as the law cross-referencing increased. She probably sneezed about fifty times in those three hours, films of dust becoming unsettled by her movements. </p><p>She was well versed in Hiram Lodge’s strategy. He slimed his way into bed with certain public officials to get cheap public land turned private and bought it before it hit the market, through back-door deals and bribery. This wasn’t new and it wasn’t the focus of the FBI. They wanted Hiram for the drugs that he was pushing to all the surrounding neighbourhoods, the money laundering, the gang activity he was bankrolling and for the hits he had put out on other high-rolling Mafiosi. If she happened to find anything, it would be a small play compared to what the FBI wanted; it would be a play for the people like Veronica or Toni.</p><p>As the fruitless hours of research went by she found herself wilting further, eyes glazing over as she stared at the pages, reading the same sentence repeatedly, bemoaning the futility of this exercise. She was practically falling asleep on the book she was reading, her eyes skimming the page, when she noticed the words “protected reservation”. She found the relevant book matching the index and began to read, urging herself to concentrate.</p><p>
  <i>Section 235, Subsection 2, Clause V, Amendment XII:<br/>
Public land proven to have once belonged to continued indigenous peoples must have a current elder of those peoples validate its purpose. If no elder exists, one can be appointed, however they must be proven descendants of the indigenous tribe. They must consent in writing to:<br/>
i.            The use of the land<br/>
ii.            The control and management of the land<br/>
iii.            The sale of the land<br/>
This must occur formally by giving 21 days at minimum to oppose the changes from date of lodgement. Failure to do so may result in nullification of ownership. </i>
</p><p><i>This was it! </i> Betty thought. If she could set up all the little pieces of information then potentially they could indefinitely stall the progress on some of the land that Hiram purchased.</p><p>Betty took a photo of the passage and of the front of the book before moving with it to a computer. It was important to re-check this information on the Internet to ensure that this law had not changed recently. </p><p>Again, she lamented not being able to ask for Veronica’s help, knowing she would be much better at this given her area of study. Betty searched several websites before she found what she was looking for and printed it out. She made a note on the page of the office for whom to call to triple check. </p><p>In a deeply contemplative mood, Betty exited the town archives. There was so much she needed to organise in order to file and injunction against Hiram Lodge. Ideally it would come from someone like Veronica or Jughead, so she could remain undercover to search for the more lucrative information on trafficking. But, that could take ages and she was itching to set this up now.</p><p>It was dark once she stepped outside and she realised in momentary horror that she was going to be late for work the first time in her life.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>The week following her visit to the archives and meeting with Kevin, Betty did her research on which Judge to write about Section 235. She did this research in the corner of the Riverdale public library on a public computer, typing everything on her work laptop.</p><p>She was pleased to find a short list of state judges she would consider appropriate candidates. With that list in mind, she began to draft a skeleton email to send along with carefully collected attachments. </p><p>
  <i> Dear Justice Harpin, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>	      I am writing about a matter that concerns the first peoples in our great nation. I am a proud resident of Riverdale. Recently it has come to my attention that public land was rezoned without 21-day notice period given to the indigenous community (the Uktena tribe) as per Section 235, Subsection 2, Clause V, and Amendment XII. </i>
</p><p>Betty paused. She needed to check this for sure, as it was possible that notice had been given to the residents, and in particular, the Uktena. She jotted down a small note in her phone, reminding her to ask Kevin when she next saw him.</p><p>
  <i>I have unequivocal proof that the Uktena were the original custodians of the land area indicated in map attachment A. Map attachment B indicates the public land zoning (known as the “Twilight Drive In”) from 1934 to 2016, when the land was rezoned and then purchased without public notification by Hiram Lodge. Map attachment C indicates the developments that Hiram Lodge has planned for this area and Images D-G are satellite photos of changes in the land since purchase in 2016. </i>
</p><p>This information she would need from Kevin too. The satellite images she had requested from a friend in the geospatial intelligence section in the FBI on the down low.  </p><p><i>Proof that the Uktena were slaughtered on this land without recourse is detailed in appendix H-L<br/>
H: An account of the formation of Riverdale from the Riverdale Archives c.1934<br/>
I: A written testimony from a surviving descendent of the Uktena<br/>
</i><br/>
She had found this detail in the library books recommended by her online search in the archives only hours earlier and had spent some time reading through until she found the right pages. She took photos of them with her phone and sent them to her work email address as well as taking hard copies.<br/>
<i><br/>
J: A photograph of Hiram Lodge holding up a human skull found in the excavation, 2017<br/>
K: A photo of the skull in question<br/>
L: Written confirmation of authenticity from Professor Rayne Callana, who is a world-leading specialist in these matters </i></p><p>Betty really needed item L as well. She had already written to Professor Rayne Callana and even offered to send her the skull if need be, not worried about asking Thomas Topaz for a loan. </p><p>
  <i>I humbly request that you consider nullifying the transference of land to private ownership given that Clause V, and Amendment XII has been breached. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am available for conference and contactable through the enclosed details. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yours with respect, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Special Agent Elizabeth Huxley</i>
</p><p>Satisfied with the preliminary draft, Betty saved the letter and the attachments in her secure filing system. She quickly packed up and legged it to her truck so that she could make it back home to drop off her work phone in her secret location before racing to work.</p><p>She text Kevin from Betty’s phone as she left the library: <b>Coming to the Speakeasy tonight? I want to ask you something. </b></p><p>His response was quick: <b>I’ll be there. </b></p><p>~~~ </p><p>Work passed in stressful anticipation. Betty was sure that she was going to jump out of her skin before she saw Kevin, and her eyes constantly flicked to the velvet curtains at the entrance. </p><p>“Hey Betty!” Marco waved a hand in front of her face and she jumped, startled.</p><p>She placed a hand to her chest to steady herself, “Oh sorry Marco, my head was off in la-la land.”</p><p>He nodded his head over to the booth in which sat Jughead, watching her. She waved slightly and he smirked.</p><p>“I’m guessing Mr Jones wants his customary Negroni?” She said with a smile at Marco. He blushed slightly and nodded before scurrying off. </p><p>A few minutes later she was walking over with the drink and placing it carefully on the table in front of him.</p><p>“Thanks Betty,” he replied, looking up at her seriously, “I have another question for you, if you’ll oblige me.”</p><p><i>Why did you try and seduce me?</i> She imagined him asking. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and maladroit. </p><p>“Of course, Mr Jones,” she said smoothly using his hated nickname somewhat sadistically.</p><p>“Do you think you could ever kill someone?” He asked bluntly. The question hung between them, neither willing to break eye contact in the trailing silence.</p><p>What was with Jughead Jones and his terribly off-putting personal questions? Did he suspect who she was? If not, why did he like to make <i>her</i> uncomfortable? Did he ask every bartender this or just her? And what on Earth should she say? What could she say to not reveal herself?</p><p>The answer was obvious to her. Yes, she did think could do so. Especially in hot blood. Plus, she was obviously trained to do just that if she needed. There was no way she was ever revealing that to the perceptive writer so she chose a neutral response.</p><p>“I think that’s a question you can never truly answer without being in that situation,” she responded evenly, “What about you?”</p><p>He thought for a while, “I think it’s possible. One never really knows what the future holds, do they?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>She was backing away from that conversation when she accidentally bumped into someone. </p><p>“Watch it, klutz,” the woman said, pursing her lips. She had curly red hair and was actively glaring at Betty. </p><p>“Oh, I am so sorry,” she said, sincerely, eyes widening. </p><p>The woman, who was in a slinky black dress, smiled cattily and said, “Leave him alone, if you know what’s good for you.”</p><p><i>Well, I have no idea what’s good for me, so I guess that’s off the table!</i> Elizabeth lamented insincerely. Who was this woman and what was her deal? How dare someone try to tell her what to do!  </p><p>But the woman gave no introductions, instead just stalked away. Betty furrowed her brow trying to put her face to a name in her file, but was coming up blank. She shook her head as if to clear it and walked back to the bar. </p><p>While collecting her thoughts, a couple of Serpents approached.</p><p>“So you’re the one,” The shorter, darker one of them said. She was certain he was Fangs.</p><p>“I’m the one, what?” She repeated, inanely.</p><p>The other, presumably Sweet Pea, elbowed him in the ribs, whispering, “Dude!” in hushed tones.</p><p>She resisted the sweet siren call of her inner-bitch to drum her nails on the counter in impatience.</p><p>“Sorry?” she said. Fangs flushed.</p><p>“Oh, nothing!” He said, waving his hands erratically. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, but have we met?” She asked, politely. </p><p>Fangs looked upset and she felt bad, wondering if he had introduced himself to her at some earlier point. </p><p>Sweet Pea clapped him on the shoulder, “This handsome and sensitive wordsmith is Fangs. I’m Sweet Pea, also handsome and also sensitive. But frankly shocking with words. You can call me Sweet if you like. Because I am.”</p><p>Betty found him so effortlessly charming she laughed delightedly. </p><p>“Lovely to meet you both in person. I know I’ve seen you both around, so it’s nice to finally say hi.”</p><p>Sweet Pea sighed, “I’m so sorry though Betty, because I think we know so much more about you than you do about us. We hear about you like <i>all the bloody time,</i> from literally <i>every single person:</i> Jughead, Veronica, Archie, Toni, Jughead, Joaquin, FP, Jughead…”</p><p>Betty giggled, “Umm, you said Jughead three times.”</p><p>Sweet Pea winked at her, “He’s in the list multiple times through sheer frequency of mentions.”</p><p>To his left, Fangs muttered snidely under his breath, “So you’re allowed to say that?”</p><p>She felt her body go hot all over. </p><p>“Oh,” she said, unsure, but thankfully regained her wit through sheer force of will, “Frequency, but not quality of mentions?”</p><p>Sweet Pea chuckled, “Now, now, I can’t be giving up secret Serpent meeting minutes can I? What kind of terrible club secretary would I be then?”</p><p>Like it was some goddamn college drinking club.</p><p>Betty grinned, ‘I thought you said you were terrible with words? Why did you get the job of secretary?”</p><p>“Ah, you’re sharp, little Betty, I like you,” Sweet Pea laughed, leaning over the counter, “Well that’s a long story, see? A story filled with mystery, intrigue and dark magic. It starts with a drunken bet against a dangerous shape-shifting dragon in a darkened tavern in the Realm of Serpentia.” </p><p>“No man should ever go against a shape-shifter!” He advised, and then continued dramatically raising his voice, “Especially in a game of snooker.”</p><p>Betty bit the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from giggling aloud. </p><p>“Is he talking about losing to Toni at snooker again?” Marco piped up from behind Sweet Pea’s shoulder. </p><p>Sweet Pea shook his head vehemently, “No young upstart, it’s about how I became club secretary.”</p><p>Marco shrugged, “Same, same. She said she wanted to be treasurer “to touch the shiny pretties” – which I assume is money, but its all digital so I have no idea what she meant - and because she likes numbers.” </p><p>Sweet Pea gave him an indulgent look, “Solid feedback Marco, I forgot to mention the pile of gold doubloons at stake! As I was just saying: (a) shape shifting dragon and (b) black magic, sorcery, mathematics, whatever.”</p><p>At this point, Betty couldn’t help herself, she just cracked up laughing, one hand on Sweet Pea’s arm and the other bracing her on the edge of the bar. Marco, Sweet Pea and Fangs all looked at her momentarily shocked before joining in, cackling like a pack of fools. </p><p>She felt like she hadn’t laughed that hard in forever, and she failed to wipe the tears out of her eyes as she doubled over again, an image of Toni curled around a pile of gold coins coming to mind. </p><p>Gaining her composure, but still giggling softly, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. “You guys are hilarious.”</p><p>She sniffed, still spluttering and then said, “Can I get you something to drink?”</p><p>When the guys left the bar, she caught Jughead glaring in her direction. She stared back, shocked, all traces of mirth suddenly gone.</p><p>Thankfully, in her peripherals she spotted Kevin walk in, so she went to go have chat to him about some documents she needed, pushing all thoughts of Jughead Jones from her mind. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Betty arrived home from work around two in the morning. She was tired, but her brain was still very actively running through all of the information she had gleaned over the last week. She was fairly certain she had the makings of a very bureaucratic move (snore!) by which to <i>potentially</i> stall Hiram Lodge’s claim to several parts of Riverdale. She would have to get the paper work in soon in order to have it happen sometime this century though, given the speed at which the courts worked. </p><p>She made herself a toasted sandwich as she thought. She needed Kevin to pull his weight now and find her some of those documents. She had done as much as she could for now. </p><p>She moved the couch and flipped back the rug so that she could take out her work phone. It was low on battery and her work inbox was flooded with spam. She went through and systematically archived and deleted a host of emails that were informing them to changes in expense policies, changes in government, changes to laws so on so forth. There was nothing of importance to her current position in any case. </p><p>Once that was done, she absently flicked through her apps, clearing messages and checking notifications, as she needed. Without thinking she clicked on an app, which was bright orange and had a black silhouette of a beetle on it. </p><p>A scanning screen popped up in front of her. Betty took a bite of the hot, melted cheesy bread and looked at the graph. The graph showed frequency in Megahertz, by time in hh:mm:ss. It was a low-quality radio frequency scanner: it scanned for transmissions of data in the radio-wave spectrum. In other words, it looked for bugs. </p><p>Betty was certainly not expecting to find anything interesting; she was engaging with the app because she was bored and very awake. </p><p>She started scrolling across the screen, which had been mapping the frequencies since she had asked it to, months ago. About six weeks ago there was the strangest signal that started cropping up nightly, between the hours of 11pm and midnight, times when she would certainly be at work or asleep. </p><p>She experienced a strange sense of deja-vu and her mind flashed back to her time at the Academy. </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay Newbies,” Agent Fuller barked, “Let’s talk about listening devices.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This was week four of their twenty-week training in the Academy and Agent Fuller was taking the day talking to them about bugs, phone tapping and other such listening devices. She was a petite woman, originally from the San Juan division of the FBI in Puerto Rico. She had a Spanish rhythm to her impeccable English and spoke with crisp authority.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“In the first section of this course, we are talking about bugs. Not listening devices that you use on proper surveillance missions such as remote activating someone’s mobile phone or the use of lasers, which can record sound vibrations. Those ones, we will get to later. This morning, we are talking about the ones you might need to plant on a perp, or ones someone might try and plant on you. You will need to be able to understand the differences between the types of bugs and what that means for surveillance and detection and also, what to do about it if you find one in your room.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There were a few nervous titters around the class. Agent Fuller lifted an eyebrow, but remained otherwise unmoved. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“There are two ends of the spectrum of listening devices. Can anybody tell me what they are?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nobody spoke. Fuller did not look surprised. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“On one extreme end, we have a device that records, but does not transmit and the other that transmits constantly, but stores no recordings. Can anybody tell me the benefits of the former?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someone raised their hand, “It won’t emit radio waves, or it is a non-RF emitting device.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fuller nodded, unsmilingly, “Straight out of the textbook. Yes, technically true. But what does that mean?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Elizabeth spoke up, “It means that it cannot be found easily. You would have to physically look for it and not just set up a scanner, as it would emit no signal a sweeper could find. Although, for it to have enough power to record conversations for days on end, you would need to attach it to a power source.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fuller smirked, “Nice. In using this device you would need to do two things: plant it <b>and</b> collect it. Otherwise what would be the point of all that trouble if you didn’t collect it in the end? The other type sends out an RF signal, which can be detected if you know how to look for it. But the signal it sends could be constant, which means it is cheap or it could be timed to send out a RF pulse at say, 4am, when you would likely be asleep and not attempting to find it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><i>Fuck!</i> Betty swore loudly in her head, melted cheese burning her mouth. She cast her mind back to the weekly conversations she had with Tyler and a couple more with Jughead and Archie in the room. She couldn’t remember all the details but she did wonder if she had given away anything critical. </p><p>She cracked open both her work and Betty phone and checked for a signal re-router. Nothing. Thankfully.   </p><p>She decided to go exterminating; putting on some loud music with lots of bass, Betty went on a quiet search for the bug around her flat. Given that the signal had been sent every night between 11pm and midnight since she moved in, it was definitely located near a power source. </p><p>She searched all the lights and behind each power point casing, but she didn’t find anything. Lastly, she got a chair from the dining room and carried it to the kitchen, stood on it and slowly unscrewed the case for the smoke alarm. </p><p><i>Bingo! </i>She thought. It was there, feeding off the battery power. She wanted to get it out and distort the microphone slightly, but she had the sinking feeling that someone knew that she was an FBI Agent, or would not have bugged her in the first place. </p><p>If they knew she was FBI, they would know that if she found the bug, she could neutralise it or place a white noise machine near it to distort the sound. She suspected that it would have been one of Hiram Lodge’s cronies. </p><p>But how would they know that she was an agent? The only way they could have found out was if someone had told them. The only two people that knew in the nearest vicinity were Mantle and Keller. But that didn’t make sense. Why would either of them let it slip?</p><p>She thought about her options and then decided to leave it there. It seemed like the smartest decision, because the planter would be none the wiser. She replaced the casing of the detector and got down from the chair. </p><p>Now she knew it was there. But she would have to devise a way to figure out who planted it and why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Welcome to the Thunderdome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty goes to the Riverdale scrapyard to find a car. Chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where things go full Riverdale. </p><p>Title of the chapter is a reference to <i>Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome</i>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a reward for her recent researching success, Betty decided that Sunday was the day for her to splash her cash on a car to restore. </p><p>The weather just happened to be perfect for a trip down to the junkyard. Given she had spend most of the previous week indoors, she was keen to get out and take a look around. Betty hoped to find a cheap car that she could spend some long weekends doing up herself. She dressed quickly and fixed her hair into a ponytail before racing to her truck and starting the ignition.</p><p>The radio kicked on immediately, blasting some alternative rock. She cracked the windows and enjoyed the fresh air and sun on her face as she drove to the junkyard.</p><p>The place was huge and located on the South Eastern side of SoDale. This was known as the intersection of Ghoulie and the Serpent territory. She hoped that meant it were a safer place to visit, a Switzerland if you will, but she was fairly certain that that would not be the case. She knew she would get no trouble from the Serpents; just dropping FP or Jughead’s name would be enough for them to leave her alone, but the Ghoulies? She’d have to be on guard a little more than usual.</p><p>Thankfully the scrapyard was clear as she drove in and parked her car in the lot out front. Jamming on some sunglasses, she strode into the centre of the yard, whistling to herself and tightening her ponytail instinctively.</p><p>She waved at the attendant at the gate, who beckoned her over. He was a young guy with no visible tattoos, which gave her small feeling of relief. She shook her head, reminding herself that trusting someone on the basis of their appearance was a folly, especially in her line of work.</p><p>“Please sign-in Miss,” he tapped the book out on the counter and handed her a pen.</p><p>“Thanks, no problem.” She signed off her name with a flourish and slid the pen back across the counter to him.</p><p>“Are you here with anyone, Miss…” His eyes flashed oddly when he caught her name, “Cooper?”</p><p>She smiled tightly, “No, just myself. But that’s not a problem is it?”</p><p>He swallowed visibly and shook his head, “Oh it shouldn’t be, but I’d avoid gate 2.” He pointed in the general direction of Gate 2.</p><p>“Why?” she asked, curiously.</p><p>“Oh, just work stuff,” he said, sweating slightly.</p><p><i>I know that you are lying to me, kid,</i> she thought. He was probably trying to cover for a job that was going down in that area and didn’t want her involved.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do,” she replied, sweetly. There was no way in hell that she was going to avoid that area; what if Hiram Lodge’s goons were organising something and she could just happen to be there, a completely innocent bystander looking at some hard rubbish? </p><p>She knew, the moment she’d thought of that idea, that it was the most irresponsible of plan in the history of all plans.</p><p>
  <i>Yes, Elizabeth, just throw yourself to the lions because you’re bored. What a stellar idea! Frankly, it’s Nobel Peace Prize worthy! Come now! You don’t have a death wish; you’re just a thrill seeker. </i>
</p><p>She quelled the feeling of excitement that rose in her whenever she was deciding to do something reckless. She forced herself to just take her time and peruse the treasures of yesterday before properly commencing her car hunt.</p><p>As she walked in the opposite direction of Gate 2 her heartbeat slowed somewhat and she began to enjoy her leisurely stroll in the sun. She relished the feel of the warmth on her exposed shoulders as she wandered around, weaving through the piles of trash, not minding that she was a little lost. She passed vast piles of whitegoods and scrap metal, despairing the throwaway society they lived in.</p><p>Her eye caught a gleaming collection of cars and she smiled in anticipation of the all of the cool models she was going to see. She made a beeline for them; excited by the huge pile of shells just waiting to be explored. There were a lot more cars than she expected and they stacked on huge scaffolds, which stretched for aisles.</p><p>Unfortunately, she didn’t see anything she liked for the first couple of rows; most cars were gutted and oxidising having been long exposed to the elements. She didn’t want to build something from scratch knowing that she didn’t have that kind of money. She wanted a fun project to keep her occupied and her mind sharp, but nothing too costly.  </p><p>As she rounded another stack, she could see that she’d walked almost an entire corner of the yard, because there was a second entrance, one much closer to the discarded vehicles.</p><p>The second thing she noticed was that there seemed to be a fair amount of noise. Screechy punk music was blaring through several different car speakers. One of which was a very old, worn down Ford Mustang ’66 Fastback. This was exactly the kind of project Betty was looking for! Pity it was clearly owned by someone, judging by the leather jacket casually thrown over the hood.</p><p>Scrapyards tended to attract a bit of riff-raff, but used car lots attracted criminals, who would steal cars and take them to a “chop shop” to salvage parts to use or hawk on the black market. If your car was stolen, it would likely end up in one of these places, disembowelled and irreparable.</p><p>Clearly she had walked into exactly what she hoped she wouldn’t: A Ghoulie chop fest. Belatedly and unhelpfully, she noticed the sign “Gate 2” on the gate entrance.</p><p>She almost swore with annoyance. She felt her blood pressure rising and her breath quickening at the thought of a run-in with the Ghoulies. She couldn’t tell if she were fearful or excited or both. She just wanted a fucking good Sunday to herself, getting a nice old car without any bloody gang trouble or the possibility of blowing her already tenuous cover. </p><p><i>Was that too much to ask, universe? </i> She thought, beseechingly. </p><p>“Hello little rabbit, are you lost?” A voice behind her said. Betty spun around, her hand going to her heart in a false display of shock, her pale pink sneakers grinding into the dirt.</p><p>She shook her head, instantly disturbed by the guy’s KISS-like makeup. </p><p><i>Did you just come from a Sunday morning rock-concert at the local church? </i>She felt like asking, stopping herself from giggling by reminding herself that she was very much surrounded by Ghoulies.</p><p>“No, not lost,” she said, her voice displaying as much fear as she could leech in. Honestly, she was more annoyed than anything. She knew she had to cross through their territories, but couldn’t they all be off, hungover or something from a wild Saturday night and let her have a Sunday afternoon in peace?</p><p>“Ahh she speaks!” said the make-up guy, who was clearly the leader. The Ghoulies around crossed their arms and laughed at her. He moved in closer to her and Betty slowly relaxed her body, arms hanging loosely by her sides, ready to get into fighting stance if she needed. She counted about six of them; too many for her to fight her way out, so she’d have to use charm.</p><p>Elizabeth hated using charm.</p><p>“Yes, she does,” Betty said, making her voice a little stronger.</p><p>“Ooooh, got some lip on you,” he moved closer, circling her. He placed an arm over her shoulders and leaned against her, face suddenly very close.</p><p>“What’s your name, sugar?” He crooned.</p><p>“Betty Cooper,” she replied with all the honeyed sweetness that she could muster.</p><p>“New in town then dear Betty?” She felt his breath on the shell of her ear.</p><p>She nodded earnestly, making her eyes wide, “Oh yes, just moved here recently. Such a lovely place.”</p><p>He nodded, squeezing her shoulder with his finger-less gloved hand.</p><p>“Oh yes,” he responded in equal earnest. He then raised his voice and cast it out to the surrounding Ghoulies, “We all love Riverdale, don’t we fellas?”</p><p><i>How sexist! </i> Betty thought. Her fists clenched.</p><p>The surrounding Ghoulies didn’t seem to see the problem as they hissed and called out in response. The man draped across her very stiff shoulders crooned, “See, we love Riverdale, sugar.”</p><p>She smiled weakly, feeling him stroke her hair. It was highly disconcerting, she had to admit; his hands were caressing her hair and tugging slightly at her ponytail. She could feel her nails cutting into her palms as anger rose up through her. </p><p>“Stop that please,” she said stiffly.</p><p>His hand tightened around her ponytail, menacingly. She was about to ask him again when he tensed; his ear cocked, listening. There were murmurs from the others as the growling sound of motorbikes increased. A few looked concerned, but most looked pleased as around ten Serpents rode in, making a circle around the outside of the Ghoulies.</p><p><i>This is ridiculous! </i> Betty thought petulantly; <i>I came to get a car, not start a gang war. </i></p><p>She spotted Jughead Jones, who leapt off his bike and whipped his helmet off, eyes blazing.</p><p>
  <i>Damn, he was gorgeous when he was riled up. </i>
</p><p>“Malachi! Let her go!” He ordered, looking downright <i>sexy</i> with righteous indignation, his dark blue eyes flashing with fury.</p><p>Malachi, the make-up guy, who was practically tangled around her at this point, grinned maniacally and flipped Jughead the bird.</p><p>“Get fucked, Jones!” Malachi laughed and moved his hands over her waist, “Upset? Is this your girl?”</p><p>Before Betty could react to that chauvinistic statement or his roaming hands, Malachi licked Betty’s cheek, in a slow and lingering way, from jaw to hairline. She grimaced at the unwanted sensation, flinching away from him.</p><p>Jughead took a step toward him, emanating white-hot rage.</p><p>“She’s pretty, Jones, maybe I’ll take a crack at her,” he yelled at a seething Jughead, who was now being flanked by other Serpents all holding him back from launching himself at Malachi.</p><p>
  <i>Think Betty! They’re about to start literally throwing knives, so come up with something and make it quick. </i>
</p><p>The Ghoulies were outnumbered, and the muscle was definitely on the side of the Serpents. However, it was close. There was no way they’d come out of this unscathed and she’d bet everything to say that Malachi was not the type to back down; he was the type to escalate. So she had to react quickly to ensure that they wouldn’t call more Ghoulies.</p><p>“Maybe you can,” she said, softly, thinking on her feet. Maybe there was a way to save the Serpents and get herself a sweet ride. It was stupider and more reckless than the plan she’d thought of before, but she was super keen. </p><p>She didn’t want to admit that her eagerness to enact her plan came from her frustration with Betty. Although she was supposed to be playing this demure sweetheart, her pride stung at the thought of people having to rescue her like she was a fucking damsel in distress. </p><p>
  <i>So Jughead thought Betty Cooper was cute? Let’s see how he thought about Elizabeth Huxley. </i>
</p><p><i>Welcome viewers! Please watch now as Adrenaline Junkie does something utterly moronic, to prove to a guy that believes her cover, that she is more dangerous than he thinks!</i> Her inner voice chided her smugly. <i>And the crowd goes wild with anticipation!</i> </p><p>Malachi stopped taunting Jughead and turned to her; he was close enough so that she could smell his face paint.</p><p>“Maybe I can what?” he asked, curiosity lacing his voice.</p><p>“Betty, no!” Jughead hollered, his face a rictus of fury and was that – disappointment? Her fists clenched harder, nails cutting into her palms. </p><p>She cast a quick gaze at him and shook her head. “Maybe you can have a crack at me,” Betty clarified, voice as sweet as she could make it through gritted teeth.</p><p>Malachi looked interested, but was clearly watching Jughead’s horrified expression out of the corner of his eye, “Tell me how, Miss Betty Cooper.”</p><p>She steeled herself for a challenge and pulled herself away from Malachi. </p><p>“A bet,” she proposed, “If someone I choose can diagnose the top three problems with your Mustang in ten minutes then I win. We can get the site mechanic to verify. If I lose then you and I can have a night of fun.” She stopped herself from shuddering at the word “fun” and kept her expression neutral, maybe even a little teasing.</p><p>“Betty, what are you doing?” Jughead snarled, furious. She bit her lip, feigning admonishment, but feeling supremely confident.</p><p>The key with setting a bet was to read the person. She knew that Malachi didn’t really care about her one whit. Sure, he probably thought her hot, but that was neither here nor there. He cared a bit about the car, but judging from its apparent state of disrepair, it probably needed a lot more upkeep than he was willing to provide. Plus she’d seen the photos in Malachi’s files; this Mustang was one of his worse cars. Betty supposed it would be no skin off his nose to lose it. </p><p>There was one thing that would tip him in favour of taking the bet, however and that was Jughead. He cared a lot about Jughead. His loathing for Jughead Jones went so deep it was visceral; a hatred that had started when Jughead was still in high school and continued strong to this day. He would take the bet because it was evidently and abundantly clear that Jughead did not want him to. </p><p>“What if I lose?” Malachi asked. She’d tried to make it obvious she’d supposedly stacked the bet against herself in a desperate attempt to save Jughead. <i>There was no way he thought he could lose, surely?</i></p><p>Betty smiled shakily from excitement, feeling the tell tale sign of adrenaline rise in her body.</p><p>“Then I get your car.” She turned and pointed, “The Mustang.”</p><p>The Ghoulies snarled and cat called at that response, but Malachi ignored them, his eyes locked onto Jughead’s. Jughead’s face was white with undiluted rage, fists clenched. </p><p>Malachi obviously liked what he saw, because he smirked and answered, “Sure, but I’ll only agree if the person doing the diagnosing is you.”</p><p>Betty let her eyes widen in false surprise and bit her lip, pretending to be worried. </p><p>
  <i>Score one for the underestimated blonde woman! </i>
</p><p>Jughead let out a short cry of anger at his response, at which Malachi sneered excitedly. </p><p><i>Checkmate bucko,</i> she thought sweetly. <i>I’ve played around with many a Mustang in my time. </i></p><p>“I’d really rather not,” she simpered, eyes wide in fear, hoping she wasn’t laying it on too thick.</p><p>Malachi looked at her and smirked, “Well it’s that or no deal.”</p><p>“Betty!” Jughead hollered desperately, “Don’t even think about it! We can take him!”</p><p>She bit her lip as if deliberating and then said in a small worried voice, “Okay?”</p><p>Malachi grinned widely; sure he was going to win. He then turned to the wider group, threw his hands out wide and yelled, “Clock starts now!”</p><p>Betty picked up her bag and ran.</p><p>Betty knew she didn’t need ten minutes. It would take her about three, but she would take her sweet time and languish in their shock. She also knew that had her tools with her, because she came here to shop. How could you really understand the merchandise if you weren’t properly inspecting it? She went over to the Mustang and flipped the hood. </p><p>Bending to her pale pink tote bag she pulled out some over her “weapons” and heard small gasp behind her. </p><p><i>Probably someone not knowing what I can do with a car, </i> she thought, wickedly. </p><p>She took her time and poked around a bit noticing the engine was caked in crud. She was betting that a carburettor swap would be necessary. His shocks were pretty much just springs at this point too, so his suspension would be horrific. That was two.</p><p>By this point in the bet, the Serpents and the Ghoulies had both produced a trusted mechanic to verify her work. She ignored their catcalling and ridiculing. Once she was convinced that was as much understanding she could get from a quick glance under the hood, she walked over to the driver’s side and jimmied the door open.</p><p>Malachi let out a hiss, which was amplified by all the gang members present, although she caught Jughead’s flabbergasted face out the corner of her eye and smiled. </p><p>
  <i> So they had underrated her, thinking her too pretty to have skill? Morons. That was the idea. </i>
</p><p>She got in the car. The interior was filthy. Old food wrappers littered the seats and floor and there were stains everywhere. Betty wrinkled her nose, shuddering and hotwired the car. She watched Jughead through the grimy mirror, his face a mixture of undiluted rage, respect and curiosity.</p><p><i>I love old cars, </i> Betty thought happily as the Mustang snarled into gear.</p><p>The Ghoulies were now visibly pissed off; convinced she’d stitched them up, which she most certainly had. </p><p>Malachi had a look of disbelief plastered on his face as he watched her. She revved the engine and took off quickly. Thinking that she was stealing his car, Malachi ran behind her, shouting banal obscenities.</p><p>She laughed and hammered some hard turns, checking the power steering, feeling so alive for the first time in ages. As she spun around, drifting between piles of scrap metal, she thought to herself: <i>Definitely problematic.</i> His wheels were out of alignment too, so unsurprising with all that drag racing.</p><p>Deciding that she’d had enough fun for the moment, she floored it and swung into a hard turn, remembering her defensive driving at the Academy. She drifted for a couple of yards and then fishtailed to a stop, chuckling to herself as the dust around her settled. </p><p>She saw Jughead and Malachi rapidly approaching. She schooled her expression and paused briefly to check her watch: six minutes and thirty-nine seconds. <i>What a laugh. </i> </p><p>She got out of the car and used her final couple of minutes to lie down on the ground and glanced under the car to make sure that there were no unexpected surprises. There was nothing new there. Once she’d stood up and dusted herself off, she waited for the gang leaders and mechanics to walk to her.</p><p>Her gaze went directly to Jughead whose lips were in a thin, white line. He refused to meet her gaze and instead stared straight in front. Jughead stood between her and Malachi as they spoke to the mechanics.</p><p>“No funny stuff,” said Jughead and Malachi nodded in agreement. “Just go check the car out and tell us what you think. Betty will then tell us what her conclusions are and we will tell her whether she was right or wrong.”</p><p>Malachi tossed his head and crossed his arms, “Go for it.”</p><p>The two gang leaders and the chosen mechanics conferred briefly before going and checking the car themselves, repeating many of the same steps Betty had, but without the flair. She watched them, reading their expressions as they checked everything she had and visibly confirmed they had seen similar things. Once they’d finished, they straightened up and walked over to the group.</p><p>Jughead didn’t look at her when he instructed, “Betty, can you please take a walk?”</p><p>She left and walked slowly around the clearing, wondering how her Sunday had happened to end up as her placing ill-advised bets with gang leaders. She watched the conversation out of the corner of her eye, trying to read the lips of the mechanics. She was interested to note that there were no arguments; both of them seemed to come to the same conclusion. Good.</p><p>After a few minutes she was beckoned to return. She dutifully obliged and joined the group. Jughead was looking distinctly unhappy and Malachi was looking unconcerned.</p><p>“Okay Betty, we’re in agreement,” Jughead said, eyes flicking from Malachi’s face to hers. He paused for a moment and licked his lips in what seemed like a nervous manner. “Tell us what you think is wrong with the car.”</p><p>Betty took a deep breath and rattled off confidently, “Top three things: Carburettor needs changing, your shocks are now just springs so you have no suspension and your power steering is leaking. The other things are your filthy engine, faulty electrical wiring, your wheels are out of alignment and your sound system is abysmal.”</p><p>She noticed two things instantly: Malachi’s angry swearing and Jughead’s expression. He was looking at her now, with an expression of absolute awe, a touch of a smile playing around his lips as he visibly relaxed upon a large exhale. The mechanics shrugged and one of them nodded, impressed.</p><p>“Nice one Betty,” Jughead said, expression and voice calm. He turned to Malachi, “I believe there’s something here about payment?”</p><p>Malachi looked around and again took in the number of Serpents present at this unbelievable occasion. He threw the keys at Betty’s feet and rounded on Jughead.</p><p>“Now get the fuck out of my sight.”</p><p>Jughead smirked and started walking back to his bike, motioning for Betty to follow him.</p><p>Malachi held her back by her arm, “Not you, Blondie.”</p><p>Jughead turned around and narrowed his eyes at Malachi who had pressed his body up against Betty and leaned in close. He pulled her head towards his face and she let him, wondering what on earth he was going to do. When they were close enough and Betty’s head was blocking his mouth from Jughead’s view, Malachi spoke.</p><p>“Don’t smile, little rabbit, at what I’m about to say,” he breathed out slowly and then said, “Well played. I’m very impressed. I’m fuming, but impressed. You’re going to have yourself a nice car there.”</p><p>“I know,” Betty said, nodding her head gratefully. He smiled slightly in response.</p><p>“I’m aware that you know this and so that’s why I would like to extend an offer to you. Should you ever find yourself wanting to step into the dark side, choose us and not the Serpents. We would really value your skills.”</p><p>Betty was surprised at his offer, but kept her face neutral.</p><p>“Thank you, Malachi,” she said sincerely, “I will think about it.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“So I can take this car knowing you’re not going to steal it back from me?”</p><p>He snorted, “No promises, but I’ll do my best.”</p><p>He released her and stepped back. She smiled slightly at him as she turned, musing at how bizarre her day had gotten. She picked up the keys from the dirt and walked over to a stressed-looking Jughead. He clamped his hand down hard on her and they waited in silence for the Ghoulies to vacate the premises. When the last one floored their car out of the junkyard, the other Serpents began to slowly approach. Jughead waved them back.</p><p>“What the hell were you thinking?” he hissed at her, hands still clamped on her arms. She had almost imagined him saying “young lady” at the end of that sentence, it was so father-like. </p><p>Betty considered shrugging in nonchalance, but Jughead was already furious enough without her baiting him further. She said as softly as she could, “I was just trying to avoid a gang war.”</p><p>“That wasn’t your choice to make.” His voice was low and hard. </p><p>Betty tossed her hair, annoyed, “It was the only thing I could think of.”</p><p>“By offering yourself as bait?” Jughead spat incredulously.</p><p>“I couldn’t see any other way!” Betty retorted. Jughead sighed heavily and released her arm. She flexed it, trying to get some feeling back into it, glaring at him. He had the decency to look apologetic. She mumbled, “Plus, I wanted his car.”</p><p>She was pleased to note that she startled a smile from him. “I can’t believe you knew all of that,” Jughead said, changing tact.</p><p>
  <i>Of course he wouldn’t believe Betty Cooper could get her hands dirty.</i>
</p><p>“Believe it.” Betty growled, letting her annoyance exude from her every pore.</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, both glaring at each other until Jughead caved. “Thank you for thinking of the Serpents in your decisions. I appreciate that you wanted to protect us,” he sighed heavily and looked deep into her eyes, “But that’s not your job. It’s mine. So please try to take care of yourself before you try to take care of us.”</p><p>The impact of his words hit her and she reeled back as if slapped, “You think I can’t take care of myself?”</p><p>“You wandered willingly in to a Ghoulie chop shop!” He cried and waved his arms around as if indicating the enormity of her idiocy. </p><p>“How was I meant to know?” She asked in an incredulous tone, “I’m new here! The guy at the gate said it was fine, but told me to try to avoid Gate 2. I tried, but the cars are over here.”</p><p>Jughead swore, “You came here to get a car?”</p><p>Betty nodded and Jughead’s anger left him rapidly and he deflated like a balloon. “I wish you had have told me.”</p><p>Betty shrugged and said with razor sharp sweetness, “I had no idea that I was obligated to.”</p><p>“It would have been nice.” His tone was grumpy.</p><p>Betty had had enough. Plus, the adrenaline still kicking through her system meant she had stepped out of Betty Cooper and into Elizabeth Huxley more than she’d cared to admit. “Well next time you stop over for cupcakes and before you run scared, I’ll be sure to tell you.”</p><p>He looked as if she had hit him square between the eyes, “I – uhh – I didn’t… you…” he stammered. </p><p>She sighed and gave him an out, “Go take care of your Serpents. We can discuss this later.”</p><p>He mulled over her statement and sighed, shaking his head. Before he turned to walk away, he asked, “Do you want me to drive your truck home?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Betty parked her newly won (and positively disgusting) Mustang in her carport, late in the afternoon.</p><p><i>What a day!</i> She thought, completely pleased with the outcome. She switched off the engine and got out, locking the door behind her. She rested a hand possessively on the car’s exterior as she watched Jughead pull up to the curb shortly after. He parked her truck out the front and sauntered over to her, face unhappy as he tugged on his beanie.</p><p>“I’ll get my bike out,” he said, handing her the keys.</p><p>“Thank you,” Betty said demurely and Jughead turned to observe her suspiciously through narrowed eyes. “You are welcome to stay for a cup of tea if you’d like?”</p><p>Betty only had loose-leaf tea and was loath to use a microwave to reheat tea water. It was a kettle or nothing.</p><p>He shrugged, “Sure.”</p><p>He followed her into the house. He watched her through dark eyes as she went about fixing him a cup of tea and bringing out the tin where she stashed her recently baked shortbread biscuits. She brought them and a cup of milk to the table with some spoons. She refused to say a single word to Jughead, knowing he was getting more and more irate. Once the kettle was gurgling away trying to reach peak temperature under maximum current, Betty steeled herself for the inevitable conversation and turned back to Jughead. </p><p>He did not look pleased. His whole body was tensed and his lips were pressed together in a thin white line of frustration. </p><p>“How did you know what the Serpents were?” Jughead asked softly. </p><p>That was not the first line she imagined coming out of his mouth. </p><p>“A combination of the book and chatting to Thomas Topaz kind of cleared that up,” she said primly and began organising the tea.</p><p>Jughead looked simultaneously guilty and shocked. “Uhh,” he said, “Right. I should have figured that.”</p><p>“I didn’t realise it was a <i>gang</i> though. I kind of just imagined it a support group until today,” Betty shrugged, letting a little bit of disappointment colour her tone. </p><p>
  <i>I can’t date a gang member as FBI! Now, the only thing that’s on the table is steamy, casual sex. </i>
</p><p>Jughead looked more chagrined than she expected and he mouth twisted before he said, “Hmmm.”</p><p>Betty went to the couch and opened the tin of biscuits, offering Jughead the first pick.</p><p>“So FP?” She asked.</p><p>“Was the previous King before me,” Jughead answered. “He has really mellowed out since he started working at the Speakeasy.”</p><p>Betty hummed a curious noise in response. </p><p>“I became King when I was seventeen.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Betty said, even knowing that, it still surprised her, “You were so young!”</p><p>Jughead didn’t say anything. </p><p>“It’s weird that the Ghoulies were even here, you really should not have had any trouble at all. I had it on good authority that they were going out on a big drug run this weekend.”</p><p>Betty filed this information away, wondering whether or not there were any other unusual gang movements. </p><p>“Do, um, the Serpents deal in drugs?” Betty hazarded.</p><p>Jughead shook his head vehemently, “No, no way! Sure, many have wanted to, but we don’t tolerate that type of illegal behaviour. No, I am all about looking for stable jobs for my Serpents and making sure we are all properly integrated into society. Otherwise that whole fucked up situation that happened when we were teenagers could happen again.”</p><p>“And the Ghoulies?”</p><p>“Still drug pushers, still under Malachi. Seriously the dude must be close to his forties by now.” Jughead groaned,  “And now, you of all people have caught his eye.”</p><p>“Lucky me,” Betty muttered softly under her breath and saw Jughead tense out the corner of her eye. </p><p>
  <i>Uh oh, wrong move. </i>
</p><p>Jughead’s sharp intake of breath worked in contrast with his clipped voice. “But that was the stupidest and most reckless thing I have ever seen anyone do, ever.”</p><p>Betty raised an eyebrow and went to pour him some tea. Clearly not getting a rise from her, Jughead continued, “I cannot believe you challenged some random gang member, who clearly worked in a chop shop, to a bet about cars!”</p><p>Betty handed him a mug of tea, with a steady hand. “Well it’s fine, I won, didn’t I?”</p><p>Jughead growled in frustration, hands fisted in his beanie as he spoke through gritted teeth, “That’s not the point and you know it!”</p><p>Betty spoke with clarity, “Then what is your point, pray, tell?”</p><p>Jughead deflated a bit and then said, roughly, “You put yourself in danger.”</p><p>Betty shrugged, “I don’t see how that it your concern.”</p><p>Jughead sneered at her comment and threw his hands up in the air, “It is when you do it to protect me.”</p><p>Betty felt a warmth rise in her, yet when she looked at him, his fear and anger was still directed at her, rather than at the situation. </p><p>“Well I won’t go doing that again,” she promised. After all, she had the car now.</p><p>How Jughead could look both pleased and dejected was beyond her. He clarified, “So no more stupid bets with gang leaders to steal cars or protect me?”</p><p>“What if the gang leader is you?” She asked, her former lawyer-brain exploiting available loopholes.</p><p>Colour suffused his cheeks before he coughed and said, “I think I can handle that.”</p><p>Elizabeth begged to disagree. </p><p>Jughead continued somewhat awkwardly, “But no one else.”</p><p>Betty took a sip of tea and clarified calmly, “No more stupid bets to steal cars, unless you’re involved.”</p><p>Jughead’s eyes flashed with rage, “How about no more bets period?”</p><p>“I am not a member of your gang Mr Jones,” Betty said enunciating clearly, “You cannot order me around.”</p><p>“And,” she continued, taking another sip of tea, “I will protect you if I want.”</p><p>She congratulated herself on his look of apoplexy.</p><p>“You can’t stop me,” she promised and bit into a shortbread biscuit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Freeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty and Jughead fail to see eye-to-eye<br/>T/W – panic attacks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Monday after her run-in with the Ghoulies, Betty woke up feeling energetic. She had no work that night, so wanted to spend a whole day alone. She did a two-hour boxing workout in her cramped living room and then decided to start on her new project. </p>
<p>She got into an old, faded t-shirt and some denim cut-offs, filled up a bucket of soapy water and went outside. The pile of car-shaped trash was going to need so much more than a clean, but it made sense for her to start to know where the dirt ended and the rust began. </p>
<p>She brought out her portable speakers and cranked them up, dancing by herself as she scraped layer and layer of Ghoulie dirt off the car. She also needed to do the inside, but shuddered as she thought of that, deciding she would need more than gloves to handle that muck. Only a HAZMAT suit or full PPE would suffice.</p>
<p>Around mid-afternoon Archie surprised her by showing up on her lawn. </p>
<p>“Oh hey Betty!” He called to her over the music. </p>
<p>She smiled and waved him over as she turned the music down.</p>
<p>“Hi Archie, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you! How are you?”</p>
<p>“Good, Betty, thank you,” Archie said earnestly. “Look I can’t stay for long, I was just in the neighbourhood catching up with Jughead. I need to head back to the store soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no problem,” Betty said, “Lovely of you to drop by!”</p>
<p>Archie smiled, “Nice ride you got yourself here! I heard the story from Jughead, but I wanted to see it for myself. Are you going to fix it up yourself?”</p>
<p> She moved a wayward curl from her face with a sudsy, gloved hand, “Oh yes, that’s the plan. Need to save up a bit more for the parts though!” </p>
<p>Archie stared at the car, wistfully. “This really brings back memories. It makes me think about when my dad bought me a jalopy for us to fix up together.”</p>
<p>“I used to do the same with mine,” Betty confessed and Archie’s smile was luminous. </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I take photo of your car? I’d love to show dad, he’d get such a kick out of it.”</p>
<p>“Go for it,” Betty said, stepping away. “Although, I hope you’ll take one when I fix it all up!” </p>
<p>“No – get in the picture Betty!” Archie said ushering her into frame, “Come on, it’s your project!”</p>
<p>She smiled as he took the picture.</p>
<p>“Thanks Betty. Sorry to be so rude, but I’m going to head off to work now. I’ll see you at the Speakeasy tomorrow,” he promised. </p>
<p>She waved him off and went back to her own project.</p>
<p>Once she had finished on the car for the day, she decided to go for a long run. She changed again, but this time into her running kit and was doing some ballistic stretches when, her phone pinged with a new email. The sender was Professor Callana. She clicked into the email and read.</p>
<p>
  <i>“E, </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s been a long time! Lovely to hear from you. I will indeed be able to make some assessments for you, but I will need you to provide me the actual physical evidence. If you can, please send to enclosed address.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Shall we do a non-work related chat at some point? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Rayne” </i>
</p>
<p>“Yes!” She jumped and punched the air. She messaged Toni immediately to ask for loan of the artefacts. Another step closer to tightening the noose around Hiram’s neck. </p>
<p>She ran out the door, feeling happy.</p>
<p>She was deep in her playlist, running on autopilot through the streets of SoDale. It was a lovely evening; the sun was low on the horizon and the air was still and crisp. Perfect conditions. As the songs changed she made sure to keep her pace steady and her breathing regulated. </p>
<p>As she turned into a part of SoDale with which she was unfamiliar, she heard a voice call out to her. </p>
<p>“Hey, lady!” </p>
<p>The source of the voice was a kid, who had yelled at her as she was running past. </p>
<p>She shrugged and decided to ignore him, as was her prerogative when she had headphones on. She kept running, maintaining the same speed, in her attempt to look as calm as possible. She pulled out her mobile and flicked the track to something a little heavier to bolster her confidence. </p>
<p>“Hey lady!” Another voice said. This one was louder and closer. She shot a look over her shoulder and noticed that there were two men behind her, on pushbikes, keeping up with her with relative ease. As she turned down a side street, she noticed another man, standing in the middle of the road. One behind her yelled out to him and he blocked her path by deliberately outstretching his arms. </p>
<p>Her heart hammered in her throat as she calmly removed her headphones. She could possibly take the three of them, given she had an element of surprise, but could she get out of there without getting too damaged? She felt the familiar swooping sensation as adrenaline flooded her veins and her body became hyper aware of everything: the slight breeze on her neck, the trickle of sweat down her forehead, the relative distance between her and these three men as they formed a perfect equilateral triangle around her. She positioned herself discreetly on her toes, moving her left foot forward and forced herself to smile.</p>
<p>“Yes?” she said politely, panting from her run, “I’m sorry, did I disturb you?” </p>
<p>They shared a look, surprised. The one to her back left recovered first. “No, not at all, in fact we were just following you to make sure you don’t run any further this way. It’s really not safe at this time.”</p>
<p>Betty exhaled swiftly, now surprised too. How lovely of them to stop her specifically to alert her. “That’s really nice of you to warn me, I appreciate it. Why is this part so dangerous if you don’t mind me asking?” </p>
<p>They had all relaxed a little and moved to stand with the one blocking her path, and thus her direction to the “unsafe” part of SoDale. </p>
<p>One shook his head, “It’s become a hub of gang drama and for some reason the activity has spiked lately. I think it has something to do with the prison that has now resumed expansion construction.”</p>
<p>Another spat, “Fucking Ghoulies, it’s all about drugs and violence now. It was never this bad when it was the Serpents’ undisputed turf.”</p>
<p>Betty filed away this information for later use. The Ghoulies would be so interesting to infiltrate, especially since she could pretty much just ask Malachi to let her join. </p>
<p>Though, it wasn’t really worth her time given they only carried out minor parts of Hiram’s overall agenda. They were definitely the brawn to his brain. There would be no way she would get enough information to ensure that they could stay ahead of Hiram Lodge on this front. So, acknowledging she’d rather woo Veronica into giving up daddy dearest, she made the commitment to herself not to travel down these parts alone again. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, easing back into good girl Betty Cooper. </p>
<p>“That’s really good to know,” she said, sweet earnestness all over, “I just arrived new in town a few weeks back and I am still getting my bearings! Silly me, I just happened to stumble upon a hotbed of gang activity.” She laughed in a false self-deprecating fashion and the men in front of her made soothing sounds.</p>
<p>“Not to worry, you mustn’t lose sleep over this!” One said, “It’s hardly sign-posted is it?”</p>
<p>She smiled ruefully and shook her head. <i> What a weird evening,</i> she mused. <i>No scratch that, what a weird town. Kevin was right about the Gotham City vibes. </i></p>
<p>She was about to repeat her sentiment of thanks before running back home when she heard a door open behind her and some people walk out on to the street. The sound stopped for moment and then she heard, “Betty?”</p>
<p>She nearly jumped out of her skin for a second time in five minutes, hearing her name being yelled like that. She turned and vaguely made out who she thought were Sweet Pea and Fangs barely illuminated by one of the dull streetlights.</p>
<p>The men in front of her tensed, “Do you know them?” One asked gruffly, cracking his knuckles. She rolled her eyes at the level of machismo displayed and could almost smell the rising testosterone. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she conceded, quickly, “They are my friends.”</p>
<p>The men looked at her with incredulous expressions, so she rewarded them by yelling back and waving, “Hi Sweet Pea and Fangs!”</p>
<p>They both sauntered over to her. </p>
<p>“What are you doing around these parts, Little Betty?” Sweet Pea asked, slowly. As much as she felt like pointing out she was hardly “little”, she distinctly felt like now was not the time as both Sweet Pea and Fangs were looking pissed off. </p>
<p>“Just going for a jog,” she responded calmly, noticing their expressions get worse.  “These lovely gentlemen stopped me before I went any further into the bad part of SoDale. Thank you so much again,” she said, turning back to the waiting men, who were still standing there, looking ready for a fight. </p>
<p>“We will take it from here.” Sweet Pea said simply, eyes flashing dangerously. </p>
<p>The man in the middle reached out to her but stopped quickly as Fangs and Sweet Pea loomed. He called out, “Are you sure this is what you want? We can help if you need!”</p>
<p>She smiled at them, warmly, “I really do appreciate it. They are my friends, just a little mad I haven’t taken better care of where I’ve been running.”</p>
<p>“Damn fucking straight.” Spat Sweet Pea, who lit up a cigarette, “Now come on, and please let us take you home.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes comically to the men who stopped her, thanked them again for their kindness and bade them goodnight. She turned to walk back in the direction she had come and both Sweet Pea and Fangs flanked her. </p>
<p>“What were you thinking Betty?” Fangs said, softly, “You know how unsafe it is here.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said dejectedly, hanging her head in shame that she did not feel, “I just took a wrong turn and accidentally ended up here. It was stupid of me; I just get so in the zone with running that I didn’t bother to check my course at all.”</p>
<p>Sweet Pea inhaled noisily and then exhaled smoke with his eyes shut and said in a low hum, “Right. Cool. So… you’re fine then?”</p>
<p>“Undoubtedly,” Betty affirmed, arching an eyebrow, “Why?”</p>
<p>Sweet Pea coughed in a way that was not related to cigarette consumption, and Fangs looked at him, alarmed. Sweet Pea would not meet his eyes. </p>
<p>“What did you do, Sweet?” Fangs asked dangerously. </p>
<p>Sweet Pea looked very shifty all of a sudden, “Uhhh, I think I may have overreacted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you think?” Betty said, sarcastically and Sweet Pea’s eyes snapped to hers with a slight shake of his head, “Those men were honestly just trying to help me.”</p>
<p>Sweet Pea hummed again, now looking very uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Betty stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, “Sweet Pea, what did you do?”</p>
<p>Sweet Pea looked pleadingly at Fangs who caught his look and swore, “Fuck, he’s going to react extremely irrationally about this.”</p>
<p>“Who’s he?” Betty said, looking between them, both bewildered and frustrated. </p>
<p>With uncanny timing, Sweet Pea’s phone rang. He held it at arm’s length, looking nervous. Fangs’s expression was unreadable. </p>
<p>He answered the phone and said quickly, “Hey Jug.” Betty felt herself tense up out of sheer annoyance. </p>
<p>“You WHAT!?” Betty could hear Jughead’s incredulous yell through the phone as if he were standing a foot away. Sweet Pea flinched and held the phone to his other ear, rubbing the one recently abused. “Where the fuck <b>were</b> you?”</p>
<p>“Jughead, it’s fine, really.” Sweet Pea insisted, but Betty could tell that Jughead was not listening at all. In fact, all she could hear was his yelling. </p>
<p>Sweet Pea was listening to his leader carefully and was looking more and more upset by the moment. Betty felt so bad for him, and she had no idea why, but she went up on to her tiptoes and plucked the phone out of Sweet Pea’s hand and held it up to her ear. </p>
<p>“- I asked you to do one thing for me! One thing!” Jughead sounded cat-spitting mad. </p>
<p>“What thing did you ask of him?” She interrupted, curiously.</p>
<p>Jughead stopped yelling instantly. “Betty?” he responded.</p>
<p>“The very same.” Betty replied, shortly. </p>
<p>“Betty.” He sounded relieved for a moment and then pivoted back to being mad at her, “What the hell were you thinking running around SoDale after dark? Are you crazy?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been doing it for weeks. I am just trying to get in some exercise,” she said innocently, bating the tiger, “my place is too tiny for me to fit in any equipment, and given all my night shift work, I thought I would go for a run instead.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you know how dangerous it is?” He said, still angry.</p>
<p>“I do now, I just got stopped from going into the dangerous part by some lovely young men,” she said, smiling to Sweet Pea and Fangs who hovered awkwardly nearby. </p>
<p>Jughead gave a strangled sound and she cut him off, prompting, “What did you ask Sweet Pea and Fangs to do?” </p>
<p>Jughead said nothing.</p>
<p>She sighed heavily, “Did you have them follow me?” </p>
<p>Inwardly she smiled and groaned, part flattered at his desire to have her be safe, part annoyed at his belief she needed to be kept safe by him and part terrified he might inadvertently figure out who she really was. At the moment, parts one and two were warring for emotional dominance. Part three was eating her alive.</p>
<p>There was a guilty silence. </p>
<p>“Did you?” She prompted. Fangs and Sweet Pea looked on at the way she commanded the conversation, interrogating their leader with such briskness. She assumed that they never expected "Little" Betty Cooper to have such a fucking backbone.  </p>
<p>“No Betty,” He said after some time. Betty snorted inelegantly, convinced he was lying to her. </p>
<p>“Hey Sweet Pea, Fangs? Were you ordered to tail me?” She called to them sweetly.</p>
<p>They shook their heads in unison. Well-practised unison. She could practically hear Jughead’s smile, it was positively deafening. He knew the Serpents would never rat him out. </p>
<p>“See,” he said, smugly, “I told you.”</p>
<p>“You sure did,” she said. Although, how many times did he wager that he could show up “by chance” now without making himself look highly suspicious? </p>
<p>He exhaled and spoke slowly, “Okay, so can we agree to no more running at night, Betty?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she chirped in an upbeat manner.</p>
<p>He picked up the scent of insubordination in her tone and growled in frustration, “No more running, Betty, it’s not safe! Promise me you won’t run at night again.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” she lied confidently. </p>
<p>“You’re lying, aren’t you?” His voice sounded strangled.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how you will ever know,” She challenged softly and then backed him into a neat corner, “Naturally, you’ll have to take me at my word given you’re not having me followed.”</p>
<p>Jughead sounded as if he was going to offer a blistering rebuttal, but Betty cut him off by handing the phone back to Sweet Pea. She swept into a half bow and then immediately took off again in a run. She felt renewed energy burst out in her body as she sprinted across the pavement, her traitorous heart pleased at his stupidly chauvinistic attention. She heard shouts of surprise from both Sweet Pea and Fangs, but ignored them with a huge grin. </p>
<p>After all, they weren’t following her, were they?</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>When Betty arrived at work the following night, the bar was packed. It seemed like the whole town had come to the Speakeasy for a chat and a tipple. She was walking into the staff room, wondering whether or not she’d missed a public holiday or something when she was startled by FP flying through the door on his way to the bar. </p>
<p>“Oh I am so sorry Betty!” He cried apologetically as he barrelled into her. </p>
<p>“No problem FP!” She rubbed her shoulder as he stopped dead in his tracks to check on her. </p>
<p>“Is your shoulder okay?” He asked, concerned.</p>
<p>She waved him away, “It’s fine. I was a bit dazed to be honest walking in here. It’s so packed!”</p>
<p>FP looked at her a bit oddly, “Yes I suppose it is.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t quite read his facial expression. “Is it a public holiday or something?”</p>
<p>FP shook his head, “It’s – uh – celebration of sorts? I guess? Just go get changed and come find out.”</p>
<p>She went into the change room and found a clothes bag hanging up in the wardrobe with a hot pink note pinned to it. </p>
<p>
  <b> My darling Betty, I hope you like this dress! Sorry I’m missing you, I’m away running errands for dad this week. I’ll call you soon.<br/></b>


<b>Love forever, V xxx<br/></b>
<b>P.S. RED LIPSTICK PLEASE!</b>

</p>
<p>Betty was a bit taken aback, but this wasn’t exactly the first time Veronica had bought her clothing. She pulled the dress down from the coat hanger and unzipped it. </p>
<p>It was a gorgeous, knee length dress in black with a lace and tulle sparkly overlay. It was magnificent and looked expensive. She held it up against her skin and sighed. Surely Veronica couldn’t keep buying her clothing?</p>
<p>She slipped on the dress and figured she looked a bit like a dark fairy princess. She applied some red lipstick (as requested) and her customary shiny work flats. </p>
<p>When she walked back on to the floor, the main room was filled with loud voices all talking over one another. Most of the people in the room sported Serpent leather jackets. Naturally, Cheryl stood out the most in the crowd with her red jacket, glittery red hot pants and thigh high white boots (of course). </p>
<p>Betty went unnoticed until she got behind the bar. Joaquin, mixing something with a sprig of rosemary, caught her eye and smiled weakly. He gestured his head as she walked around the U-shape to the back wall. </p>
<p>She followed his gaze over the counter, where a large group of Serpents stood with bottled beer, circled around Toni and Cheryl who seemed to be telling a story. It was too loud to hear well, but snippets of the conversation floated her way until she grasped what was going on. </p>
<p>Cheryl was yelling dramatically, “And then she was like, “No, I love him, he is my forever. I cannot allow you to hurt him! Let me sacrifice myself to you!””</p>
<p>Toni interrupted, thrusting her hips suggestively against Cheryl, “And Malachi was like “Yeah baby, sacrifice your sweet body to me!”” </p>
<p>The crowd was booing and yelling, “Fuck the Ghoulies!”</p>
<p>Cheryl continued, managing to be both loud and breathy at once as she tossed her long red hair over her shoulder, “She said, “I’ll sacrifice myself to you on one condition.”” </p>
<p>The crowd seemed to wait with bated breath. All Betty could do was stare, dumbfounded at Cheryl’s glossy red lips. </p>
<p>Cheryl continued with glee, pumping her fist into the air, “We make a bet!” </p>
<p>The crowd of Serpents roared in approval. </p>
<p><i>Oh fuck.</i> She did not like where this was going. <i> Wait a second, whom do I love? </i></p>
<p>Cheryl continued this heinous pantomime by strutting up to Toni and running her fingers up her chest seductively, “Oh Jughead, you’ll always be my king.” </p>
<p>The watching Serpents wolf-whistled and cheered. </p>
<p>Betty felt her blood run cold. Who was the butt of the joke here? Were they making fun of her because she had (unbeknownst to her), in some weird code-of-the-street way, professed her love to Jughead? Or were they making fun of him because he was so clearly against her bet with Malachi? She couldn’t tell. But whatever it was, there was a feeling deep inside her gut that was churning and roiling and she wanted to throw up. </p>
<p>She watched as Toni and Cheryl shared a passionate and wild kiss in front of cheering onlookers. </p>
<p>Betty’s heart pounded erratically in her chest. She was 100% sure she did not make out with Jughead at the car lot. Her breathing got shorter and sharper and she could feel their laughter reverberating through her person, like tiny little grazes all over and through her. Her vision tunnelled and all she could look at was Toni and Cheryl, making out in some completely fucked parody of her actual life. Was she hyperventilating? What was this feeling of her chest being crushed? Was she having a panic attack?</p>
<p>“Betty?” As if from miles away, she heard Joaquin ask her, “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>She couldn’t move, couldn’t shake her head, she just stood there looking at the scene unfolding before her. </p>
<p>“Betty, can I get you to look at me?” He asked, to her right.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t look away because <i>he</i> was suddenly there, glorious in his anger and she was magnetically drawn to him. </p>
<p>“Stop this now, Cheryl and Toni,” Jughead stormed into the centre of the crowd, being visibly restrained by a very upset-looking Archie. He growled at his crew. </p>
<p>Archie looked like he was pleading with a snarling Jughead, but losing whatever battle he was in. Cries of “Aww Jughead!” went up around the room as the Serpents railed against this alleged oppression of First Amendment Rights. </p>
<p>“You two, stop making out,” he ordered, somewhat prudishly, jabbing a pointed finger in their direction. “Betty and I did not… She doesn’t…” </p>
<p>At that point he caught her eye and the tips of his ears flushed crimson. Archie tried to pull him back, out of the fray, but he shrugged him off again. Betty had no idea what she looked like right now, but she felt her insides slide out of her. She forced herself to close her mouth and swallow. Her throat was horribly dry. </p>
<p>“Betty, can you please look at me?” Joaquin pleaded with her. How did she forget he was there? “Please ignore Jughead, he’s going to make a dick of himself, I can feel it.”</p>
<p>True to prediction, Jughead started again, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Betty didn’t know who the Ghoulies were, and she made a stupid bet that she managed to win through sheer dumb luck. Such stunts are not helpful, nor are they celebrated in the Serpents.”</p>
<p>He turned to her and she saw the undiluted rage in his face. She felt her heart thud painfully in her chest at his words, but strangely, the feeling of humiliation that comes with hazing was overcome by a frantic thought. </p>
<p><i>No way. He’s still furious at me. That controlling JERK!</i>  </p>
<p>The feeling of righteous indignation filled her and fuelled her. Her breathing calmed and she no longer felt like an outsider in a Frat house, being torn to shreds by the popular kids for fun, but Elizabeth Huxley: unbelievably fucking deadly. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists and took a deep calming breath, feeling the pleasurable sting of her nails cutting into her palms. She was livid and her whole body ached with the desire to enact revenge. </p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, she channelled her fury towards Jughead, who had the decency to look chagrined at her expression. Then, he looked away, further avoiding her gaze. </p>
<p>She snarled, itching for a fight. </p>
<p>“Betty?” She heard Joaquin ask again, “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>She finally turned to him and got the full force of his sweet, caring expression. He brushed the hair back from her face in a tenderly gesture. She could feel her throat tighten and her eyes water. </p>
<p><i> Damn my thrice-cursed tear ducts! Why do I always want to cry when people are nice to me?</i> She thought, bitterly. </p>
<p>“Oh honey,” Joaquin intoned, holding his arms out for hug. She folded into him and he brought her into a bear hug. She sniffled at his shoulder and he stroked her curled hair. “Don’t let him get to you, he’s just really uptight at the moment and is acting like an asshole.”</p>
<p>Betty could feel herself properly sobbing now and hated herself for it. </p>
<p>Joaquin continued to speak in a soothing voice, “The rest of us love you, we thought that so-called “stunt” you pulled with the Ghoulies was awesome! Half the old crew came out of the woodwork to meet you. You’re a goddamn fierce warrior! A real Riverdale celebrity.”</p>
<p>Betty choked on a breath. She pulled back and gave him a watery smile, “Thank you Joaquin, really.”</p>
<p>He handed her a cup of water and a serviette then patted her soothingly on the shoulder, “Take your time. I think the rest of the bar is more interested in watching their King being told off by his old man.” </p>
<p>Betty’s eyes found Jughead in the crowd again, who was looking down, head bowed while FP spoke to him in a low voice. It was clear he was getting a talking to, as his ears were getting redder by the second. Once FP released Jughead, his progeny slunk off, presumably to outside the bar. Archie caught her eye, grimaced, and gave her an apologetic look as he ran after Jughead. </p>
<p>FP followed Archie's line of sight until he saw her. He shook his head ruefully and then gave her a brilliant smile and held his two thumbs up. The rest of the Serpents were slowly waking up to her existence and she pinched her cheeks, finished her cup of water and walked up to the bar. Her panic attack and ridiculous feelings for Jughead would have to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead goes AWOL and Betty does not handle it well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following night, the Speakeasy was back to its normal clientele: business and romantic partners chatting quietly over martinis. </p><p>For the first time in weeks, Jughead was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Joaquin caught her looking over at the booth where he normally sat and sighed heavily, “He’s not coming.”</p><p>Betty felt caught; a kid with their hand in a cookie jar. “What?”</p><p>Joaquin’s lips twisted, “Betty, come on, I know you know who I mean. He’s not coming.”</p><p>She gulped, feelings of anger, frustration and shame flooding her. “Why?”</p><p>Joaquin put a hand on her shoulder and said, “FP banned him after last night.”</p><p>Her heart thundered in her chest, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, he was being a tool and verbally harassing a valued member of the staff, so he’s cut off. Isn’t that right, FP?” Joaquin asked loudly over her head.</p><p>FP was bringing some fresh bottles of gin to the bar, “Yes absolutely. Jughead is not allowed to set foot into the bar until he can quit being such a raging asshole.”</p><p>Betty decided that: ex-gang leader or not, she really liked FP. </p><p>He gave her a crooked smile, which just made her heart clench, as he looked so much like Jughead it hurt. “Plus, he seems to have inserted a huge stick in there recently; being prudish about going up against Ghoulies and being sensitive about normal Serpent shenanigans.”</p><p>Betty felt little chagrined at the last part; she was certainly feeling sensitive about so-called “normal Serpent shenanigans”. She sighed deeply, and resolved to talk to Toni about it when they worked together next. </p><p>FP misinterpreted her heavy sigh and reached across the bar to touch her hand lightly, saying, “You did good, kid, ignore the boy. He needs to get his head screwed back on and then he will be good for a proper conversation.”</p><p>She gave him a wan smile and nodded, attempting to get back into her work. </p><p>She couldn’t shake the horrible feelings of hurt and pain, and her overwrought and emotional brain kept offering her up his words at awful and unwelcomed times, making her spiral into shame and rage. </p><p>In her mind, he was glorious, eyes flashing with wrath and judgement as he boomed at her, condemning, “Betty didn’t know who the Ghoulies were, and she made a stupid bet that she managed to win through sheer dumb luck.” </p><p>The words “sheer, dumb luck” resonated through her, digging claws into her heart. She wasn’t stupid and that wasn’t just luck. </p><p>She had two main skills in her life, skills that she cared about and worked on with every spare moment she had: recreational motor vehicles and mixed martial arts. Sure, she was decent at law, but her main reason for being so good at it during college was due to her militant personality that was unrelenting in its pressure. Perfectionism was drilled into her from her childhood and so her meticulousness made her very good at what she did, both with her hobbies and her work. </p><p>So when Jughead called her winning that bet “sheer dumb luck”, it fucking cut deep for numerous reasons. The first one being that it belittled her actual experience. He had no idea that she had spent the majority of her former years with her dad fixing up old vehicles. As a car buff, he bought old chassis or husks at they would rebuild them together – a bit of dad and daughter time. They were her favourite memories of him, reminding her of a time before everything about her life got incredibly fucked up. This was the one thing she had with her dad, the last bastion of fucking <i>connection</i> she had with man who then morphed into a monster. </p><p>Sure, he had no idea of that particular darkness, and nor was she about to tell him. Yes, she knew that intellectually she couldn’t hold that against him, but what did sting was the implication that he considered her somewhat vapid or incompetent, of even worse: <i>helpless</i>. </p><p>And this brought her to the second and probably worse reason.</p><p><i>This</i> was why it galled her playing the part of Betty Cooper, <i>this</i> was why her inner demons sought to out themselves through bold and poorly planned moves. </p><p>Jughead Jones had taken all the little parts of Betty Cooper that she’d shown him: terrible family life, alone, sweet and goddamn pretty and his machismo had lapped it up thinking her a little marshmallow to save from the fires of reality. </p><p>But in this assumption, he was also wrong. If he had have just considered her back story, fake though it was, he would realise that, beneath her affable exterior, Betty Cooper had some solid fucking backbone. She ran away from home and was reasonably self-sufficient despite the horrors of her past. That in itself spoke volumes about her character. Volumes that Jughead had failed to read, clearly still focused on the fact she was blonde and good-looking. </p><p>Neither she nor Betty Cooper were feeble victims of circumstance: they were fighters in their own way. Betty fought through maintaining human connection and Elizabeth through fierce independence. Despite Jughead never needing to find out about her real self, he needed to at least come to terms with the fact that <i>Betty</i> was more than he gave her credit for. </p><p>“Hi there,” someone said, startling her out of her furious shame-dreams. </p><p>A familiar looking man stood in front of her with a playful smile on his lips. He was quite attractive: tall with light brown hair and a strong jawline. </p><p>She smiled back, suddenly remembering where she was, “Hi! I am so sorry, you just caught me in a little day dream.”</p><p>She gave a self-deprecating laugh. The man across from her smiled genuinely. </p><p>“It’s really no problem at all,” he assured her, “Although you look a bit troubled. Are you okay?”</p><p>She blushed slightly and said in mock-indignation, “Hey, that’s my job! To be the listening ear to all your woes!”</p><p>He laughed, and leaned across the bar saying, “Well you are welcome to listen to all my problems as well.”</p><p>“Would you like your problems heard with a side of booze?” she asked and gestured to the well-stocked bar like an accessory to a game show.</p><p>He chuckled, “Oh definitely, there’s a drink that you gave to the gentlemen that sat in that booth last time,” he motioned to Jughead’s booth, “I could go with one of those?”</p><p>Her heart twinged sadly, but her brain provided her with a helpful image. </p><p><i>Guys in uniform together…</i> she remembered idly. <i>Remember the logo Elizabeth!</i></p><p>She sifted quickly through her mind and tried to match the half-image formed from her consciousness to something she recognised. <i>Southside Prison!</i></p><p><i>He’s a Southside Prison Guard!</i> she thought intently as she remembered a comment from the other day during her run: <i> “It’s become a hub of gang drama and for some reason the activity has spiked lately. I think it has something to do with the prison that has now resumed expansion construction.” </i></p><p>Could this man be her way into the prison? </p><p>She crowed, “Oh, I was wondering why you looked so familiar! You’ve been here before right? With your work friends?”</p><p>The man looked positively delighted. “Yes, wow, good memory! I came a couple of days ago with my work colleagues. We usually go to the pub in Greendale after work, but I convinced them to try a new place,” he said and sheepishly confessed, “I’m the only single guy in the group, the rest of them are married or have long term partners.”</p><p>“Oh,” she commiserated sympathetically, “I totally know what you mean. I only arrived in Riverdale a month or so ago and I am still definitely the outsider.”</p><p>He gave her a wry smile, and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. “Well, what would you say to us outsiders banding together?”</p><p>
  <i>Was he asking her on a date? But this could be great, work-wise. </i>
</p><p>She gave him a slow smile, watching as his eyes tracked to her lips, “Are you asking me on a date?”</p><p>He swallowed, “Yes, I believe so. You’re not seeing anyone are you? I should have asked that first.”</p><p>She thought about how she didn’t ask Jughead about his romantic involvements until after she’d licked a stripe of frosting off his finger. This random guy was much more respectful and mature than she was and she was already annoyed at him, despite herself.</p><p>Internally, she shook her head; this was her job! It didn’t matter how she felt about Jughead; she had to do this. </p><p>“No,” she clarified, hating the words coming out of her mouth, “I am not seeing anyone.”</p><p>“Good,” he said and then laughed awkwardly, “I’m Darren, by the way.”</p><p>“I’m Betty.”</p><p>They exchanged numbers and Betty made him a drink before he went back to the table with his friends, who all high-fived him. </p><p>
  <i> Yes, yes. Well done, pretty boy. Now, tell me all your secrets. </i>
</p><p>~~~ </p><p>For the next few days she avoided making any concrete plans with Darren, but continued to flirt with him, stringing him along until she was sure he was useful. </p><p>She was hoping that her recently installed keystroke monitor on his phone was bearing fruit. She’d gotten him to download malware by clicking on link she had posted, pretending it was a link to an article they’d been discussing. </p><p>Her friend at the bureau, Lucio Areti, helped her set it up. He was her go-to tech support whenever she needed something that was too much for her to handle alone. Despite him still being friends with her ex, Justin, he was fiercely loyal to her and super intelligent. </p><p>Tyler, however, was not too sure of the prison connection, “I’m not sure Hux, I haven’t come across anything in Reggie’s files that suggest the prison is anything but a prison. Do you want me to follow up with him?”</p><p>Thinking of the bug in her flat, she said, “No, no, it’s just a random thought and I wanted to run it by you before I went and checked out anything.”</p><p>“I mean, feel free to check it out if you want, but I’m just saying that I don’t know anything that points to your hunch about this being more than a couple of coincidences.”</p><p>He was probably right, but something inside her didn’t want to let this go; maybe she was bored due to the fact that the Serpents were largely stand-offish and miserable with her this week, but the thought of some good, old-fashioned espionage made her feel excited again. </p><p>“You’re probably right,” she conceded. “I’ll probably just drop it.”</p><p>She text Lucio on her work phone afterward and said:<b> Let me know if you find anything.</b></p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>On Friday night Toni and her were locking up together and Betty decided that she wanted to clear the air. It had been weird and stilted between them since Tuesday, but she did not want to have the conversation over text: this was something to address in person.</p><p> “Look Toni, do you have time to chat properly? I want to talk to you about Tuesday night.”</p><p>Toni looked up with an air of relief, “Yes, of course I have time for you. Let me just text Cheryl and let her know I’ll be late so she doesn’t worry.”</p><p>Betty nodded and the two of them sat awkwardly on the couch together in the staff room. </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment before Toni blurted out, “Are you upset with me?”</p><p>“Not as much as I was,” she admitted, “But I’m still a bit annoyed.”</p><p>Toni nodded and bit her lip. She uncrossed her arms and ran her fingers through pink hair. “I thought so. I saw Joaquin hugging you on Tuesday and thought… Look, it doesn’t matter what I thought. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why did you do it?” Her voice was smaller than she intended. </p><p>“The Serpents live for the dramatic re-enactments that Cheryl and I do. It’s kind of a tradition of sorts. We only do them for the crew about Serpent missions. They know they’re not strictly reality, it’s a bit of a caricature, but still, it’s fun.”</p><p>Betty laughed a bit at that, some coldness seeping out of her. “It was pretty embarrassing for me.” </p><p>Toni winced and looked uncomfortable, “Yeah sorry, we did get a bit carried away. It was meant to be more of an homage and less of a ridicule.”</p><p>“Good intentions, I get it,” Betty said curtly. </p><p>“No, more than just good intentions, Betty.” Toni said, earnestly. “What you did on Sunday was <i>seriously</i> cool. No one has ever bested the Ghoulies in any car-related bet. When we were in high school, Jughead and Archie raced against Malachi and they lost. Ever since then the Ghoulies have always been one-up in the vehicle and streets department. They have more weapons, better rides because of the drug trade. Money buys power.” </p><p>Toni took a breath and continued, “In a lot of ways, the Serpents were meant to be a family that carried on the Uktena traditions, but the Ghoulies want violence and blood sports. We’ve always been unsettled by their presence, and now we are sure they are working for Hiram, it’s gotten worse.”</p><p>“Also, Hiram’s got it in for Jug, he always has. Jughead is what stands between Hiram and his ownership of the South Side. Jughead, us and our Riverdale family.”</p><p>Betty paused thoughtfully, “Okay, thank you for explaining that. But what does that have to do with me?”</p><p>Toni’s hands went on both of her shoulders and Betty stared into the shorter woman’s eyes. “Everything Betty. Your bet, stupid and reckless though it was -given we had the upper hand in that situation for once - allowed us to one-up the Ghoulies in a way that we never have before and it was <i> thrilling</i>. The rest of the inner gang like Fangs and Sweet Pea, they fucking love you now. That means something to us. The Serpents are excited, alive and ready to fight again. It’s all because of you.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Betty just wanted to make sure she understood. </p><p>“We know Hiram’s working on turning this town into his own playground. We need to stop whatever he’s doing. We know the cost will be high and we have been fighting this fight for years now. Honestly, we have been tired and defeated since high school finished. Your presence has sparked something in us that I haven’t seen since Jughead first became King. We’re coming out of hibernation and it is all thanks to you.”</p><p>Toni gave her such a radiant smile; Betty couldn’t help the warm glow that kindled inside of her. </p><p>“Look, I was giving you some context to our little play, not so you could forgive me or anything, but so you can understand what you mean to us Serpents and what the significance is here.” Toni implored her, hands squeezing her shoulders, “I wanted you to understand.”</p><p>Betty felt like her breath was taken away for a bit, but it was a good thing this time. </p><p>Toni continued, “I care about you and I am so sorry I hurt you. Please help me understand what I did wrong?”</p><p>Betty sighed and thought for a moment. They sat in silence until Betty found the words she wanted to say. They were real, heartfelt and true, despite being couched in her lie of a backstory. </p><p>“I’ve never had real friends before. I don’t know if Veronica and Jughead have told you of my past, but between a physically abusive father and emotionally controlling mother, I haven’t had a lot of space to - as they say - “get out”.” She put this in air quotes, trying to make light of her actual underlying pain. </p><p>Toni just watched her, listening. </p><p>“I thought you were my friend. So it hurt me to see you do something like that to me. It seemed like you were hazing me. For a small moment, it reminded me how alone I felt. I hate that feeling.” It hurt to admit and show her vulnerability. </p><p>Toni slapped her hand over her face and groaned, “Oh fuck, Betty I am so sorry! Of course you’re my friend, I just – I just didn’t think!”</p><p>Betty nodded, “I’m not trying to make you feel bad about it, and I am really glad you explained yourself. I just have never really had friends like this and, well, it takes some adjusting to. You Serpents are so easy with each other, have grown up together, have that type of relationship that you know each other so well, can make fun of each other from a place of love. I want that too.” </p><p> “And you shall. You do,” She assured Betty. “So you’re a genius with cars? We love that! Keep showing us the real Betty and we are so sure we will love her.”</p><p>Betty hung her head. “But he was so angry with me.”</p><p>Toni snorted and said, “Who, Jughead?”</p><p>Betty nodded, dejectedly. </p><p>Toni brushed away her concerns with a dry laugh, “Angry, turned on, jealous, overprotective and shit-scared, or a delectable little cocktail of all the above - what difference does it make how he feels? To the rest of the Serpents, your rallying cry is what we’ve forgotten we needed for a long time.”</p><p>Betty smiled at her, “Thank you, that means a lot to me. I’m sorry I can’t help but feel a bit silly that I’m just worried about what one guy thinks of me.”</p><p>Toni smirked a little, “You know what I would do in this situation Coops? Make his life hell. Rile him up a bit. He’s tried to control you like you’re a Serpent, but you’re not. He wouldn’t let you become one either because he’s got weird ideas mixing business with – uh, for want of a better word - pleasure. In any case… give him a fucking fight. I saw it in you on Sunday and I am sure I will see it again.”</p><p>She grinned at Toni’s words. Jughead Jones could own half of Riverdale, but if he wanted her, he would have to truly get to know her and accept her.</p><p><i>Game on,</i> she thought, fiercely.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next morning, she awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. It was her work one. She leapt off the couch and answered it groggily, “Hello?”</p><p>“Bish, it’s Lucio,” his gruff, expressionless voice reached her. </p><p>“Oh hi babe,” she responded, “What’s up?”</p><p>“Got some non-news for you,” he said, and she could hear sounds of him eating on the other end of the line. </p><p>She yawned loudly, “Yeah?”</p><p>“The key stroke monitor has turned up jack shit. Sorry babe.”</p><p>She groaned, “Okay thanks!”</p><p>Lucio chewed loudly and said, “Can I give you a suggestion?”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“Go out with him, try get him to give it up to the sweeter version of you,” he ribbed and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh fuck off,” she said tiredly. </p><p>“No, seriously though, if you still think you’re right about this, seduce the poor, wholesome lad. Seriously, all he does is scroll Instagram and watch YouTube videos of people working out.”</p><p>She hated to admit that it was probably a better idea than the keystroke thing anyway. </p><p>She moved into the bathroom and turned on the tap, moving closer to the sound of rushing water, “Can you still keep at it for me? Just in case?”</p><p>“Yeah of course,” he promised. </p><p>“And, can you keep this just between us? I don’t even want Tyler knowing,” she admitted. </p><p>“Why, because he thinks you’ll do something crazy, like trying to seduce the poor boy where he works and then drug him and break into the prison?”</p><p><i>Not a bad plan, Lucio!</i> She thought, approvingly.</p><p>“You’re actually contemplating that stupid plan I literally just made up, aren’t you?” He groaned down the phone, “For a person who got such good marks at such a great school, you really are such a blunt instrument, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Bye, bish,” she crooned and hung up on him, hating that he was right.</p><p>Given it had been around four days since Betty had heard from Jughead, she was vindictively happy to make plans with Darren to go get a coffee in Greendale on Sunday afternoon. </p><p>Despite it not being the most romantic of dates, Darren seemed more than pleased to accommodate anything she wanted to suggest. </p><p>When she arrived at the coffee shop, nervous for some reason (<i>Oh that’s right, you haven’t dated in years</i>! Her brain snidely reminded her, conjuring up images of Justin’s angry face, <i>And look how well your last choice turned out!</i>), she could see Darren seated at a table, waving to her. </p><p>She smiled at his wholesomeness and walked over, feeling light as she stepped completely into Betty Cooper, shedding the trappings of her former self. </p><p>“Betty!” He said, happily, “You made it!”</p><p>“Of course,” she replied easily, taking off her coat and placing it on the back of her chair. She watched the way his eyes traced over her dark blue pleated dress with red trimmings and the way it hugged her figure. </p><p><i>Take this goddamn honeypot,</i> she thought and bit her lip, looking down demurely. </p><p>“Wow,” he said, breath caught in his throat, “You look lovely.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she replied and smiled at him. She picked up a menu. “Thoughts on coffee?”</p><p>They ordered and started chatting about themselves: he had grown up his whole life in Greendale and enjoyed fishing (blergh) and Formula 1 (more interesting). The home life he painted was heart-achingly stable: although living with friends, he had two sisters and his parents were still together and in love. </p><p>She told him a bit of Betty Cooper’s back-story, especially the parts that would rally his protective side with hopes that he would desire to please and impress her with his physical prowess. </p><p>“So where do you work again?” She asked softly, batting her eyelashes, when she thought he was warmed up enough to let some things slip.</p><p>“Oh, I work at the Southside Prison,” he said, “I thought you already knew that, though because I was wearing my uniform to the bar that first time.”</p><p>
  <i>Yes, of course I remember your uniform, that is the only reason we are here. But I don’t want you to think that.</i>
</p><p>She shook her head; trying to allay his concerns and blushed on cue, “Oh, wow, no…”</p><p>She gave a nervous chuckle, “Actually I had no idea, and I didn’t remember your clothes, just your face.”</p><p><i>Hook, line and sinker.</i> She thought as Darren blushed attractively, <i> Turns out, most guys are way easier to read than Jones.</i></p><p>Her fists clenched when she thought of him, nails cutting into her palm again. No, she would not let him ruin her fake date, nor her work, because of his temper tantrums. </p><p>Darren made a cute choking sound, “Well, I thought you were pretty from the moment I first saw you.”</p><p><i>See Jones? That’s how it’s done.</i> She was beginning to like well-adjusted Darren despite herself.</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” she said sincerely. </p><p>They both stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment, Betty despising that his eyes were hazel and a not deep, fathomless blue.</p><p>“So, the prison,” Darren interrupted her thoughts of Jughead (somewhat rudely), “Yeah, I lost my job a little while back and just started working there as a security guard.”</p><p>“Oh wow,” she said encouragingly, forcing her eyes to sparkle, “That sounds fascinating. What’s your job like?”</p><p>All the details he gave were mundane, and Betty was beginning to think this whole date was just a step off into the wrong direction until he said, “Well, I wanted to start working night shift, because we get almost triple pay for the overtime, but the warden won’t let me until I’ve been around for a while.”</p><p><i>All good things happen at night, my sweet.</i> She thought, <i>Including drug trafficking. </i> </p><p>Was Hiram using the cargo and utility vehicles as a manner of moving drugs out of the prison: say, the cleaners come in do a quick wipe down, but really just load up with drugs and leave?</p><p>“That’s disappointing,” she said, honestly, “I hope you can get there soon, three times is a lot more money.”</p><p>He nodded and she could feel herself falling asleep with the boredom. But she needed to act interested so he would trust her enough to give her a few more details over time. </p><p>After the date, when he kissed her outside -<i>in broad daylight</i>- he whispered, “I had a really good time today, I hope we can see each other again soon, maybe for dinner when you’re not working?”</p><p>“Sure,” she responded, and smiled at him, wanly.</p><p>“When do you think you’ll have time?” he pressed. <i>Thirsty.</i></p><p>She thought for a moment, “I have Monday nights off typically, so next Monday? As in, not tomorrow, but the following one?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” he whispered and kissed her again, clearly oblivious to the feeling of self-loathing clawing in her chest.</p><p>
  <i>Sometimes, I despise my job.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your support on this fic so far! I have had a really tough couple of weeks and it's been honestly the best thing ever to read and respond to your comments, so please keep them coming :) </p><p>Also, don't worry about Jughead, he'll come around soon, I promise. Poor boy is a little emotional. xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrenaline!Betty is back and she's glorious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been one week since Jughead had stormed out of the Speakeasy and refused to contact her. Veronica was (finally) due back the following day from whatever dubious errands her father had her running. In her mind, tomorrow could not come fast enough. Betty had never had a friend as close and as strong as Veronica and she was surprised to note how fiercely she missed her company. </p><p>Last week was awful. She was back to feeling antsy about her job, and then there was that whole Darren situation she didn’t want to think about too much. Other than her boring date, she had spent the weekend planning and working on her car, baking treats for the staff at the Speakeasy and taking a lovely long, solo mountain trail run into the crisp autumnal air. It was her first weekend since arriving in Riverdale, which she had spent completely alone outside work. She was beginning to realise how much she disliked it. </p><p>She hated this dynamic; the Serpents treated her as if she were going to break apart and yet was simultaneously frighteningly powerful. She wanted to go back to hanging out with Veronica and talking about everything and nothing, being teased by Toni without the heavy implications, making up stupid dance moves with Joaquin behind the bar and talking to Jughead about his writing. His frustration with her had bled through into their other relationships and she was feeling more alone than ever. Something needed to give.</p><p>Towards 10pm, FP came up to her. “Betty, you’re on break.” </p><p>“Thank you, FP.” Betty finished making an espresso martini for the woman in front of her, smiled winningly as she quickly ducked into the staff room to grab her large coat and step outside. </p><p>It was freezing out; the sky was clear and full of stars.  Betty sighed in pleasure as she stared up, knowing she would never get such an exquisite view of the constellations back in D.C. As she leant back against the bluestone wall of the Speakeasy, Betty relaxed, stretching her aching cocktail-shaking muscles. Who knew that bar tending was such physical work? She was rolling her head, stretching her neck muscles when she caught a scuffling sound. </p><p>The sound was coming from behind the Speakeasy, away from the road. Her body went into instant alert and her senses flared into overdrive. She straightened up and crept around the back, trying to make as little sound as possible. As she got closer, she heard the unmistakable sounds of a fistfight. She peered around the corner, taking care not to show herself to the fighters, taking stock of the situation.  </p><p>“Three on one,” Betty mouthed to the cold alley. Her breath ghosted in front of her. </p><p>There were three young men beating up another; holding him against the wall and throwing punches at his face over and over again. He was unconscious, lying limp as they beat him repeatedly. She couldn’t quite make out who he was, because the other boys were blocking her line of sight in the dark.</p><p>Betty whipped out her phone and sent a quick text to the Serpent group chat: “Man getting beaten up out back, please help!” and shook herself in the damp cold.</p><p>“Come on FP, someone, anyone, check your goddamn phone,” she begged in a desperate whisper.  </p><p>Then she heard the dreaded sound of metal scraping: one of those kids had a knife! Her training kicked in: without even thinking, she dropped her phone on the grass and flew around the corner to face the boys, her adrenaline skyrocketing. </p><p>“STOP!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. The three guys turned around in shock at the sight of her: blonde wavy hair, red lips and all. </p><p>The one holding the knife turned to face her. “You wanna take his place?” He drawled. Betty cast a glance at the prone figure now that she was closer; it was Marco.</p><p>“Leave him alone!” Betty spat emphatically as she moved towards them, pulling her hand up into an open-palmed defensive stance, her heeled boots sinking in to the wet, muddy ground. </p><p>“You wanna fight his battles for him?” Another sneered, dropping Marco to the ground. Betty could see his face, bloodied and raw.</p><p><i> Fuck me, they are stupid, </i>Betty thought angrily.</p><p>“Fine,” she sneered back, resorting to adolescent taunting, “If it has to be that way.” </p><p>She tossed her hair back and then lunged at the one holding the knife, grabbing his wrist with one hand and elbowing him in the side of the face with the other. She wrenched the knife from his hand as he dropped to the ground, clutching his face. She kneed his head for good measure and knocked him cleanly unconscious. </p><p>She tucked the knife in her jacket pocket and half zipped it up as she spun around and kicked the next man in the chest, sending him slamming against the wall, hearing the satisfying sound of the wind getting knocked out of him. She took a step up to him and punched him in the face with a strong cross, knocking him out. </p><p>The last man had managed to escaped her and get her into a messy half Nelson from behind, but he was weak, so she reached up and scratched his face with her pink-painted nails. He howled in agony and threw her away, which she suspected he would, so she used his throw to pivot herself and smashed his face with a stunning left hook, which knocked him to the ground. </p><p><i> Another one bites the dust,</i> she hummed to herself, pleased. </p><p>As the last man fell to the ground, Betty saw a dark figure standing by the alley she had run out of. He moved in closer and Betty huffed in exhaustion, thinking, <i>Not another one!</i> </p><p>Quickly doing a scan of the prone bodies led her to believe that she and this dark figure were the only ones fit enough to fight. </p><p>Betty gathered her strength and shook out her now-bloodied hands, the cold seeping in much quicker than she would have liked. The dark figure advanced slowly and Betty geared herself up for another fight… god she was going to be sore tomorrow.</p><p>“Betty,” the figure said, in Jughead’s voice, “It’s okay, breathe, it’s just me.”</p><p>Betty let out a shuddering breath, instantly calming yet her heart beating faster now she knew it was <i>him.</i></p><p>“Thank god! Help me with Marco,” She sighed, going back to sweet Betty Cooper. </p><p>Jughead stopped her. He reached her and put a hand on her shoulder as if in comfort. His expression was something of disbelief and possibly awe as he awkwardly rubbed her shoulder in reassurance, keeping her at arms length. </p><p>Without really giving herself reason to back out, Betty chose to move into his arms, unasked and bury herself into the earthy smell that he always carried with him, pretending to cry with shock (like normal people would) into his jacket. </p><p>Fuck, she had missed him. She had missed his scent, his presence and even his fucking weird questions. She was still angry and still hurt, but she missed him.</p><p>In truth, the fight had excited her. This was the most fun she’d had since taking Malachi’s car and she was thrilled. </p><p><i>Finally, some action! </i> </p><p>The intoxication of her first fight in months, coming out of it virtually unharmed and the heady presence that was Jughead Jones made her feel electric. </p><p>Jughead’s body was rigid, yet as he held her, he relaxed. Surprisingly, his arms came down around her; one hand ran through her hair and down her back, patting her in long, soothing strokes. His hands left a fizzy feeling on her skin in their wake and made her wish he would place them elsewhere on her. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, Betty,” he whispered. She nuzzled into him for a bit, pressing herself against him, wishing with all her heart that he wanted her. He stiffened again and she pulled back reluctantly, sighing as she did so. Jughead held her as he stepped back, looking deeply into her eyes. </p><p>He opened his mouth as if to say something, smirked slightly and closed it again. He reached up to touch her hair and she leaned in, instinctively, wanting to feel his touch. </p><p>Jughead’s phone rang, shattering the tension and piercing the cold, quiet night. </p><p>He held her tightly around her waist as he answered it, face close to hers, as if unwilling to let her go. </p><p>“Dad,” he said, his warm mint-scented breath falling upon Betty’s upturned face. Jughead paused and scrutinised Betty with suspicion, “No, she’s fine.”</p><p>“You’re right, it was the Ghoulies. They got Marco.” He paused again, listening to FP. “We can talk about it once we’ve gotten them inside.” He hung up and slid his phone back into his coat pocket. </p><p>“Can you help me with Marco? We can leave the others,” Jughead was speaking softly to her, as though she were about to break. She nodded, setting her lips into a determined line.  He didn’t release her waist until they reached the spot where Marco lay and she felt him tighten his fingers ever so sightly before he released her, as if in regret (or so she hoped). </p><p>Jughead pick up Marco, hoisting the dead weight up from the ground and Betty placed one of his arms around her shoulders and shuffled with him, alongside Jughead to the staff entrance of the Speakeasy. </p><p>FP opened the door for them and the wave of heat rolled over Betty, who suddenly realised how bone-cold she was and shivered. They lowered the unconscious Marco to the couch and FP propped up his head with pillows. </p><p>“Betty, you’re cold,” Jughead stated.</p><p>“I’m f-f-f-fine,” she chattered, as Jughead raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are? It would be sexy if you weren’t freezing to death,” quipped Jughead as he rubbed her arms vigorously. She felt a frisson of electricity run up her spine at his words. </p><p>FP was worrying over Marco, checking his vitals. “I am sure he’ll be fine, but I might take him to the doctor just in case.” he said in a low voice. He flicked a glance at Jughead, whose vigorous rubbing of Betty’s shoulder’s had subsided into a more tender caress as he absently looked at Marco. “Toni’s closing, so she’ll be fine if I duck out for a while.”</p><p>“I’m still here FP, I can help!” Betty said, reassuringly. Jughead’s nose twitched and his hands stilled as she spoke. FP smiled at her, worry and compassion showing in his eyes. </p><p>“No, Betty, sweetheart, I think that you need to go home and rest. This has been an ordeal for you, I’m sure. Jughead will take you.”</p><p>Jughead stirred. “Dad,” he half protested, but shut up quickly when FP shot him a look. </p><p>“She lives near the trailer park, boy, it’s not far.” The way FP said it, it sounded like a warning.</p><p>Jughead nodded curtly.</p><p>“Lucky you got there in time, Jughead,” his dad said, in an attempt to placate him. </p><p>“Lucky Betty got there in time, you mean,” he retorted. Betty looked up at him, worried. </p><p>FP shook his head and sighed, “I’ll call the Sherriff too so he can pick up those idiot boys.”</p><p>“Good idea. Betty, can you get your things? I’ll take you home now,” Jughead said briskly. </p><p>“Oh!” She exclaimed, suddenly, “I dropped my phone outside!” She made a move to the door, but Jughead physically blocked her by holding her in front of him, tightly. </p><p>He wasn’t a large guy, but he seemed to take up the space, all dark and foreboding. She felt a twinge of arousal at the renewed proximity and her heart rate increased. </p><p>She could feel her face heating and her cursed body responding so deeply to this man, who happened to be watching her with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Then he had that smirk on his face again as he spoke to his dad.  </p><p>“I’ll go,” he said, “Dad, come with me for a moment?”</p><p>The two men left, in a gust of cold. Betty breathed deeply and went to get herself a glass of water from the kitchenette, soothing her dry throat. She thought for a moment and then decided to invade their respective privacies by cracking the door open slightly, listening carefully to FP and Jughead speak. </p><p>“ – I’m telling you dad, she destroyed them! I have never seen anyone on the street fight like that before. That was some Bruce Lee shit for sure.” Jughead spoke in an emphatic whisper. </p><p>“What are you saying Jug?” FP implored, “That’s she’s hiding something? That she’s untrustworthy?” </p><p>Betty froze, holding her breath, waiting for Jughead’s response. </p><p>FP spoke again in a hushed, furious whisper, “I told you to get that stick out of your ass about her, boy. I told you that you weren’t allowed to see her until you could. Give the poor girl a break! Jesus fucking Christ, everyone has secrets, including you! I have no idea what is in her past and I’ve never asked, but nor has she asked about mine. Which, I might remind you, is probably worse than hers!” </p><p>FP’s voice rose in frustration, “Veronica and Archie – and come to think of it, a goddamn roll call of the Serpents, think she’s fantastic – so what’s your problem? Also, if anything has proved her trustworthy it’s that she helped out Marco here, no questions asked.”</p><p>Jughead snarled, “The Ghoulies are unnaturally obsessed with her. They are always at her house and they keep tabs on her all the time.”</p><p>FP grunted, “Since when did you care about what those morons thought?”</p><p>Jughead snapped dismissively, “I don’t care, I just think its weird. She’s still fairly new in town and she has no obvious connections to the underground or anything and they just follow her all the time.”</p><p>Betty could almost hear FP fold his arms and raise his eyebrows, “Boy, how do you know that? Are you also keeping tabs on her?”</p><p>Jughead mumbled something.</p><p>FP spoke slowly and clearly enunciated each syllable. “Have you thought, my exceedingly intelligent son, that they might be unnaturally interested in her because you are?” </p><p>Betty’s heart pounded in her chest at the thought. </p><p>She started at a loud clattering sound: Jughead had kicked a trashcan. “Fine, dad, be a dick about it. Look, I’m just saying, I think she’s not who she says she is.”</p><p>“What do you care who she is, anyway? Why does it matter? She’s a good employee, that’s for sure. Never caused me any trouble.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Jughead spat out the words and Betty felt her heart clench. </p><p>FP laughed, a short, barking sound, “Sure Jughead, you keep telling yourself that. How come you’ve showed up for practically every shift she’s been on since she arrived? You never came much to this place beforehand. I know you say it’s for writer’s block, but you know I think that’s bull-”</p><p>‘I said I don’t care!”</p><p>“Then what the hell is your problem?” FP roared, finally losing patience.</p><p>Jughead muttered something too low for Betty to hear through the chink in the door, but whatever it was it made his dad’s frustration melt away. She heard him pull his son into a quick hug and whisper something as he gave a low chuckle. </p><p>She heard them walk back towards the entrance. Betty quickly closed the door and walked back to the kitchenette, filling up another glass of water with steady hands.</p><p>Moments later, Jughead burst through the door, looking mad. Betty was again struck by how handsome he was: dark curly hair, fierce blue eyes and pale, soft skin with a hint of five o’clock shadow. He looked furiously at Betty, who started at being caught staring and barked, “I have your phone so let’s go.”</p><p>FP, who had come in behind Jughead, smiled at Betty and raised an eyebrow, cocking his head towards Jughead in solidarity with his son’s perpetually foul mood. </p><p>Betty nodded with a quirk of her lips and followed him out the door, trotting to keep up in her heeled boots. Jughead charged ahead, making a beeline for his car. He opened the door for her (somewhat aggressively, but still appreciated), and she climbed in. He got in the other side, stuck his keys in the ignition. </p><p>Betty’s stomach growled loudly. </p><p>Jughead looked at her sideways. She smiled apologetically. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I will eat when I…” she was interrupted by a long, deafening growl issued by her raging stomach. </p><p>Jughead’s furious expression was replaced by a “woe is me” look and he took the keys out of the ignition and looked at Betty, really looking at her for the first time since he held her.</p><p>“Jesus, Betty, your hand is dripping blood! Why didn’t you tell me?” he frantically raked his fingers through his curly black fringe and tugged his crown beanie down in frustration, “And you’re practically dying of starvation.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Mr Jones, really. No need for the melodrama.”</p><p>Jughead slapped the steering wheel in response, “Damn it, Betty call me Jughead. I’ve told you time and time again.”</p><p>“I know.” Betty inwardly smiled; he was very sexy when he was glaring at her, eyes blazing. </p><p>“I’m not better than you. No one is,” his voice was tightly controlled.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Surely he didn’t mean he thought she acted superior?</p><p>“Nothing,” he said, sullenly. </p><p> Betty sighed and smirked, “Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are? It would sexy if you weren’t so enigmatic.”</p><p>Jughead stopped brooding and stared at her, a genuine smile blooming on his face as he protested, “But wait, I thought the ladies loved someone tall, dark and mysterious?”</p><p>“Touché,” she replied, smiling slightly in response, hating how true that statement was. Her stomach growled again. </p><p>Jughead sighed, “Get out of the car Betty. Let’s just go get you something to eat from Pop’s. The shock must be kicking in.”</p><p>She nodded in compliance and helped herself out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Pop’s was deliciously warm and smelled of bubbling oil. Betty’s mouth began to water as she thought of all the fried things she could eat. It had been almost seven hours since her last meal, and that adrenaline surge must have burned up all the remaining energy she had. </p><p>Jughead led her to a table, sat her down and got her some wet wipes for her hands. He was exaggerating before; the bleeding had stopped, but not before all the blood had dripped down her fingers leaving her with a macabre look. He took her hand in his and gently rubbed the blood from her fingers and knuckles. She caught his eye briefly and he blushed, looked down and hurriedly finished cleaning her hands. </p><p>Pop Tate came over to their table eyed the blood and said nothing. Jughead looked up and smiled warmly at Pop before he ordered a burger with the lot, a side of fries and a strawberry milkshake. Betty ordered blueberry pancakes. </p><p>They sat in silence for a while, and Betty let it stretch further and further. She could almost feel Jughead sweating across from her. </p><p>He made a start, “Look Betty.”</p><p>He coughed to cover up his cracking voice and tried again, “I owe you an apology.”</p><p>She said nothing and waited. </p><p>He rubbed his hand behind his neck and looked down at the table awkwardly. “I’ve been a bit of jerk to you I think.”</p><p>“You think?” She pressed, arms crossed, unable to suppress a flirtatious smirk from reaching her lips. <i> Fucking hormones. </i></p><p>He swallowed and looked into her eyes, “I know I have been a jerk to you.”</p><p>Her lips twitched. </p><p>“Ahh not just a jerk,” he said, hanging his head, hands on his beanie, “A downright dickhead, a real curmudgeon. I’m so sorry. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I really want us to be…” </p><p>He looked at her and uttered the one word she never wanted to hear from him, “Friends.”</p><p>Betty didn’t know how she could feel simultaneously warm and glacial at the same moment. She was really pleased he was finally coming around, but she didn’t want to be his friend. She wanted to fuck him senseless for hours on end not just sit around and drink milkshakes, talking about how messed up their respective childhoods were.  </p><p>But she went with what she thought Betty Cooper would do. Betty Cooper would graciously allow a man to let her down and not put up a fight. “It’s okay. We can definitely be friends.”</p><p>She tried not to choke on the word. Jughead’s responding smile did not reach his eyes. </p><p>She started something else, hoping to distract herself before she began randomly crying in front of him, “Your dad told me that he asked you to stay away from the Speakeasy.”</p><p>Jughead grimaced, “Yeah, last Tuesday was not my finest moment, that’s for sure.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck again, “As I said, I was angry with you for putting yourself in danger for something we could have easily handled. I was also worried about you. Then I took out on you. I’m sorry for that.”</p><p>Betty smiled a bit more genuinely, “Your dad said something similar to that last week. He told me you’d come around eventually. Turns out he was right.”</p><p>Jughead laughed, a little bitterly, “It’s surprising how much of a better father he became once he stopped being King of the Serpents.”</p><p>Jughead opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Pop Tate arriving with their food. </p><p>Betty practically inhaled her pancakes she was so hungry. She skipped the maple syrup; that had never really suited her tastes. She watched Jughead put away an incredible amount of food into that svelte figure of his and as a text message distracted him, she reached over to sample his strawberry milkshake. He looked at her in delight as she sucked the pink liquid through the straw. </p><p>“Strawberry milkshake? What are you, twelve?” She teased, stealing some more. </p><p>“Aww, come on Betty, you love it too,” Jughead waved at Pop who brought over another straw, which Jughead tucked into the liquid and followed suit.</p><p>“Plus,” he said, over mouthfuls of strawberry, “This is the same meal I have every time I come here.  I’m a creature of habit, Betty Cooper.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” She waved her hand at him as she took another bite of the fluffy pancakes. She thought about her next question and then decided to dive in. She wanted to hear it from him. “So how did you become King, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Jughead’s face was a bit stricken when he started, “Oh it’s not a nice story actually. “Oh yeah, well, when I was in my teens, our family went through a rough patch – dad got let go from Andrews Construction, he picked up drinking again with a vengeance, my mom took my little sister and moved to Toledo. Dad kept saying he was trying to make it right, but we had such a fractious relationship at that point, I just left and squatted in the Twilight for a while.”</p><p>“Then he got arrested, and I was moved into foster care and transferred to Southside High. I had tried to stay far away from the Southside Serpents when I was younger, associating them with my mother and sister’s leaving, but once I moved to Southside High I was drawn in. A Serpent by blood, so to speak. Not literally, at least, I don’t think my ancestors are Uktena, but we have always been part of the family.”</p><p>“At least, that’s what it was in theory. Sweet Pea and all them still hated me at that time, because I hadn’t really proven myself loyal to the Serpents despite my father being King. Anyway, long story short, there was this whole saga that culminated in me getting almost beaten to death and dad turning my sacrifice into leadership.”</p><p>“So, yeah, here we are…” he trailed off awkwardly. </p><p>Betty was momentarily uncertain what to say, but she opted for compassion. She reached out and took Jughead’s rough but clean hands in her bloodied ones and said, “I’m so sorry, that sounds really messed up.”</p><p>Jughead, who seemed shocked at her initiated touch, conceded, “It was really hard. Honestly, I could not have survived without Archie and Veronica. Other than the Serpents, they’re my family.”</p><p>Betty smiled, “I’m so glad you have such good friends.”</p><p><i>Unlike me,</i> she thought, in an unbidden moment of self-pity. <i>Seems as if I am destined to be alone. </i></p><p>“They, I mean, we are your friends too, Betty,” Jughead said seriously. </p><p>She smiled tightly at the f-word again saying, “Thank you, I know. It’s not quite the same though, as I don’t have the history together that you all have.” </p><p>So she was back to being envious of other people’s upbringing again. </p><p>Jughead looked surprised and shook his head, as if to rid an unwelcome thought.  He let go of her hands and scrubbed his over his face, raking them over his beanie. “Betty, I’ve lived in Riverdale all my life and I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”</p><p>Betty laughed bitterly. “Me? I’m just like anyone else...” <i>…Pretending to be someone they’re not.</i> </p><p>Jughead shook his head in disbelief, “See I know you’re not doing that to fish for compliments, you genuinely believe that. That’s what I just don’t understand about you… When I first saw you at Pop’s, I thought you were- uh- well, <i>pretty</i>. But then I got to know you and I found out that you were reading my novels and you liked similar things to me. Not to mention that left-of-field stunt you pulled with Malachi – honestly, my heart is still getting over that, and then, well, tonight…”</p><p>Jughead looked into her eyes, “You’re too good to be in a place like this Betty.”</p><p>Betty’s heart hiccupped oddly in her chest as she shook her head, (<i>Friends! </i> She reminded her libido sharply), “I don’t quite know what to say to that.”</p><p>She didn’t quite understand. Even as her and Jughead finished their meals and he dropped her home, and waited until she was inside with the door locked before driving off, she didn’t understand. As she was falling asleep, over-emotional and shivering, she grasped onto a wispy sense of her subconscious that shocked and terrified her.</p><p>
  <i> Oh. Does he think that I am too good for <b>him</b>? </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much everyone again for your lovely comments! They continue to make my whole week amazing. Love you all xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Volunteer as Tribute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veronica is back and she and Betty go dancing.</p><p>Title of this chapter is obviously from The Hunger Games.</p><p><b>Edit:</b> Shout out to redcirce who helped me notice a continuity error here! Your attention to detail is truly second-to-none! Much love! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okaaaay – so, we are close to the end of part 1 (which will finish at the end of chapter 14). From chapter 15, I will begin to alternate between Betty and Jughead’s POV.</p><p>I know what you’re all thinking: “A POV change here? So soon? With no foreplay? You’ve got to be kidding Luvicar, please buy me dinner before you dive right in there.”</p><p>Rest assured, I’ve got you sorted *creepy wink* </p><p>To get you <i>in the mood</i> so to speak, from next Friday, I will start to post a series of Jughead-POV drabbles that follow the main chapter structure. Now you’ll understand a little bit what's going on behind that thick skull of his! </p><p>As usual, let me know your theories and thoughts. Love to hear from you all x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, while watching her brownies bake in the oven, Betty brushed aside her petty insecurities and called Jughead.</p><p>“Is Marco okay?” She asked when he answered. </p><p>“Yeah, fine,” Jughead grunted, “He had a bit of a concussion yesterday, but dad took him to the doctor. He’s obviously cut up and bruised like hell, but thankfully nothing is broken. The kid’s strong, he will be fine.”</p><p>“Oh, good to hear,” Betty said relieved, “I know he’s strong, it’s just he got beaten pretty badly last night.”</p><p>Jughead hummed distractedly, “Yeah, well lucky he had a guardian angel show up and save him when she did.”</p><p>Betty was glad they were talking over the phone so he couldn’t see her flush at the compliment. </p><p>Jughead continued, “No seriously Betts, we’re all really grateful you stepped in when you did. Marco is family.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she said softly, “Is there anything else I can do to help?”</p><p>“Nah, you’ve done enough. I mean, I can give you Marco’s number if you want to check on him?” Jughead offered. </p><p>“That would be great, I just want to make sure he’s fine.” She promised. </p><p>Jughead chuckled, “Kid already thinks you’re amazing so he might take it the wrong way.”</p><p>Betty decided to ignore the jibe. She wanted to finish up the call before it got awkward. She wanted to respect his wishes in friendship, so she knew it was going to hurt. “Thanks, look, I had better be off, I want to catch Veronica now that she’s back.”</p><p>“Oh, no problem,” Jughead said shortly, “Have a good day.”</p><p>She hung up and then slapped her cheeks, trying to snap herself out of falling for a stupid boy. </p><p>Speaking of stupid boys. Kevin, a doll though he was, had come through with the paperwork. Yet, for some asinine reason, he had tucked them in lock box and had buried the key in her front yard. He could have just slipped her the key at the Speakeasy when he paid for something, but no, he had to be a goddamn teenage-boy-playing-Jason-Bourne about it. She was grateful, because this was one of the last three pieces of evidence she needed to complete her case. All that remained were Professor Rayne Callana’s confirmation and a letter from Thomas or Toni Topaz declaring that his tribe had not given permission for the sale. She was so close. </p><p>But she needed to handle these documents first, and that involved moving them from hard copy to email, which she could not do at the library. </p><p>Public printers and scanners are honestly a security nightmare. Once, to prove a point, some journalist bought an old printer from a police department to demonstrate they could extract files from the hard drive. Turns out they didn’t need to because someone had left a piece of paper in the printer with a list of perpetrators and their home addresses. It was both a scandal and a joke; like something from a sketch show come to life. </p><p>Because of this, Betty had decided to splurge and buy herself a home scanner so she could keep the hard drive right under her nose. </p><p>Once she had retrieved her documents from the lockbox, she took all her paper-based evidence back to her place and set up the scanner in the bathroom. She did a quick search for bugs and then sighed with relief that whoever was bugging her at least wasn’t listening to her on the toilet, or belting out off-key punk songs in the shower. She took a shower during the scanning though, just to be sure. </p><p>She saved it all in a personal, secure online filing system but not in her team’s shared document site. She had to just make things a bit harder for whoever was on her tail. </p><p>The brownies were cooling on the stove and Betty was blow-drying her hair when her phone rang. It was Veronica.</p><p>“So I hear from my darling friend Jughead Jones that you have been running late at night,” Veronica’s righteous voice practically sang down the line.</p><p>“Are you back?” Betty asked, excitedly. “I’ve missed you V, let’s hang out!”</p><p>“Yes, of course we can, but don’t change the subject,” Veronica’s tone was crisp and firm. </p><p>Betty felt instantly admonished, “Yes, that is true. I have been running at odd hours.”</p><p>Veronica tsked her, “Betty, honestly, spare a thought for poor Sweet Pea and Fangs who have to follow you.” She laughed a bit, “Though, Sweet Pea said he’d never felt fitter in his life, but seriously girl, can you just run earlier in the day?” </p><p>Betty snorted inelegantly, pleased that Veronica wasn’t actually mad at her. </p><p>Veronica hummed distractedly, “Yes, I know you weren’t meant to know about the Serpent tail, but honestly, those boys are not the most stealthy. I am sure you’ve noticed.”</p><p>Betty laughed outright at this. “Oh V, they are not at all! Jughead should give them lessons or something! Honestly, they are huge dudes who just know how to lurk and look menacing. He should have sent Marco or someone a little less…”</p><p>“Like hulking man meat?” Veronica supplied unhelpfully.</p><p>“V!” Betty screeched. </p><p><i> I mean, it’s not like I haven’t noticed, </i> she thought, images of Sweet Pea and Fangs, running shirtless behind her, surfacing unbidden into her mind. Then she regretted it immensely as her brain tried to create a shirtless Jughead Jones and she quickly shut down that thought. </p><p>Veronica snickered, “Oh I am so sorry Betty, I didn’t realise your chaste eyes existed only for Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.”</p><p>“Ahhh V! No!” Betty’s voice reached new decibels. </p><p>Veronica continued teasingly, “Oh sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your hormones wanting to BONE him.”</p><p>Betty laughed so hard she nearly fell off the bench. When she stopped gasping she said, “You had better not tell him.” </p><p>“I knew it!” She crowed delightedly. “You two would be perfect for each other!”</p><p>Betty repeated herself, “I’m serious V: you cannot tell him.”</p><p>“Why not?” Veronica asked, curiously. “Boy is too stupid to do anything about it anyway.”</p><p>Veronica sounded so much like FP that Betty just had to laugh out aloud. Her heart clenched as she recounted her new Jughead-status with Veronica. “Well last night he told me he just wanted to be friends so I need to be respectful and try not to…”</p><p>“Undress him with your eyes?” Veronica supplied, snickering unsupportively. </p><p>“Why just stop at my eyes, Veronica?” Betty purred.</p><p>Veronica cackled delightedly. </p><p>Betty joined her and conceded, “Yeah, in the most vanilla of things I could do to a man that certainly fits the bill.”</p><p>Veronica giggled and gushed, “Oh my god Betty, you are positively deviant and I love it. Anyway, we got distracted by Holden Caulfield and his manly, brooding silences. We need to sort out this running. ”</p><p>“Ahh! Okay fine! How about this? I run in the morning and daylight hours by myself, but I also directly ask Sweet Pea and Fangs to join me at night. Then they don’t have to be on such high alert and can just enjoy the run.”</p><p>Veronica made a small noise of agreement, “As an avid dancer, I will never comprehend the phrase “enjoy the run”, because that sounds disturbingly tedious. To me, your plan to involve Sweet Pea and Fangs sounds fine. I have Sweet Pea’s number I can just send to you if you want to contact him outright rather than go through Jughead.”</p><p>After last night, Betty wasn’t too sure what was going on with Jughead. She was certain that they had smoothed over the earlier Malachi-related rift, but she was not at all certain where they stood as individuals. He mentioned friends, yes, but then he gave her mixed signals? Or did she just want the signals to be mixed so she could muddy the waters of their friendship? </p><p><i> Regardless,</i> she thought, pushing thoughts of Jughead deep into the recesses of her mind, hoping it would gather cobwebs and die, <i> I do not want to ask him for any favours or concessions right now. I’ve already showed so of my hand by calling him about Marco this morning. I have too much fucking dignity. </i></p><p>Betty compromised, “Yeah that would be better if I could go direct.”</p><p>Now she had a to-do list to message half the Serpents. What had her life come to?</p><p>“Good, I’ve just sent it to you. Also, why don’t you come dancing with me tomorrow night? It’s L.A. style salsa. It will be super fun with lots of hotties. My old friend, Nick St. Clair, is in town for a couple of weeks, too. He’s a bit of fun. Come amuse yourself with me. You have every second Thursday off right?” </p><p>Betty laughed, “I’m surprised you’ve memorised my shifts.”</p><p>Veronica tsked her again, “How am I supposed to extort you into friendship if I have zero stalker game or leverage?” </p><p>Betty laughed again, “V, you never have to blackmail me to hang out with you. Come on, you know this.”</p><p>“So you will come dancing then?” Veronica pressured. </p><p>“Of course. I’ve never really danced before though, so be prepared for me to be awful,” Betty said lightly. </p><p>“Nonsense, you’ll be fine,” Veronica dismissed her worries imperiously. “Anyway, I’m coming over to yours in about an hour so can you be ready for us to go fake shopping?”</p><p>“What do you mean, “fake shopping”?” Betty hazarded.</p><p>Veronica’s voice was pleading. “I have a designer showroom in Greendale and I would love for you to come model some things for me. Pretty please? I really need this for my launch in two weeks on Thursday. I will pay you in clothes?”</p><p>Betty chuckled, “How is this shopping?” </p><p>She could almost hear Veronica’s grin on the other end, “Well, you get to pick what you like from my new season and keep them. I get to keep some sultry photos of you and use them to get more people to buy my clothes.”</p><p>“Who do you normally get to model?” She asked out of curiosity. </p><p>“I do have some contracted models, but actually, Toni and Cheryl do a lot for me. Josie does too sometimes. Anyway is that okay?”</p><p>Betty thought about what this would mean for her job and then decided it probably didn’t matter too much. No one would expect an FBI agent to be an online fashion model. </p><p>“Of course V, anything for you.” She then remembered her bloodied and bruised hands, “Ahh, on second thoughts, I should probably tell you that I got into a fight last night and my hands are a bit torn up at the moment.”</p><p>Veronica was silent for a moment and then said in a business-like tone, “Yes, Jughead did tell me actually. Well, we have make-up and, it’s a fall/winter shoot, so gloves I guess?”</p><p>Betty smiled slightly, “Sounds good.”</p><p>Veronica crowed delightedly, “Thank you so much B! I’ll pick you up soon.”</p><p>“Sure V, I'm good to go whenever as my brownies are done.”</p><p>“Ooo, brownies?” Veronica cooed.</p><p>“For the Speakeasy snack table.”</p><p>"Mmm delicious." There was a beat and then Veronica’s tone turned foreboding, “And then I want to hear about this fight you had in explicit detail…”</p><p>Betty bit back a smile and resisted the urge to salute, “Yes ma’am!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Veronica’s show room was beautiful. She had created a lovely space in an old redbrick warehouse and filled it with devil’s ivy and indoor plants. Mirrors and fairy lights hung from the ceiling and Betty could tell that this was Veronica providing her designers a space for creativity. Gorgeous, half-finished dresses and clothing were displayed on mannequins around the space. </p><p>“Nice isn’t it?” Veronica said softly. </p><p>“V, honestly, you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” Betty was not exaggerating when she said this. </p><p>Veronica smiled and said, “I think the same about you.”</p><p>Betty felt a radiant smile alight her face; she had never had a friendship with someone so truly magnificent. </p><p>“Anyway! Let’s make this happen!” She clapped her hands. Half a dozen employees cropped up, wheeling in clothing racks. “Thanks all. Hey Mara can you do Betty’s make-up?” </p><p>“Sure Veronica.” Mara took her hand and led her to a table.  </p><p>She and Mara chattered about clothing, work and Veronica’s company while Mara worked. </p><p>“Your hair is probably fine like that,” Mara mused, pointed end of the fine-toothed comb poised at the corner of her mouth. She waved her hands, “Veronica will undoubtedly mess it up further and further as the shoot goes on anyway.” </p><p>She shrugged and Veronica rocketed back with an armful of clothing. She smiled brightly when she saw Betty’s makeup and crowed, “Yes, you are perfect! Hair will do for now.”</p><p>Betty caught Mara’s eye and giggled slightly. </p><p>“Take your clothes off!” Veronica ordered and clapped her hands, as if expecting her clothes to just drop off her person. Betty was assuming most people just stripped when this gorgeous Latina demanded it of them. </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Betty repeated, smiling to herself. She didn’t mind taking off her clothes in the middle of the room, but Veronica seemed to come to her wits when Betty was undoing her bra and ushered her into a plush dressing room. </p><p>“Let’s start with more clothes and work our way backwards?” Veronica suggested. She pointed to a couple of items, included a thick camel-coloured coat with a fur trim. “Your shoes are out here, so just come out when you’re ready.”</p><p>When she exited the dressing room, the whole studio felt completely different. There were at least ten new people, setting up the shoot. Lighting umbrellas framed the space and Veronica was directing the whole show, commander in chief. Betty paused for a brief moment to bask in the presence of someone so powerful and impressive.</p><p>Veronica turned to her. She noticed her hovering, and held out her hand: a goddess reaching out to a warrior. Betty walked across the room and knew with absolute certainty that if she had to, she would die to protect Veronica from her father. </p><p>~~~</p><p>After the shoot, Betty felt utterly wrecked and bemoaned the fact that she still had to work. Veronica dropped her off at the Speakeasy promising to bring the new clothes. </p><p>“I’m so sorry B,” Veronica’s lips were pursed in unspoken anger, “I have to go have dinner with my darling father. I will find someone to drive you home.”</p><p>Betty waved her hands, “No problem at all! Really! Thank you so much for hanging out, it was great.”</p><p>Veronica gave her a stern look and said, “We are best friends, B, of course. Oh, also, before you go – let’s go away this weekend, just us girls. We have a lodge in the mountains nearby. What would you say to a weekend of just wine, Netflix and possibly a hike or two?”</p><p>Betty grinned, “Sounds amazing, give me the address and I will drive up once I wake up on Saturday. Oh, I need to get out of my shift as well.” </p><p>Veronica waved her hand imperiously, “No need, I will call FP in a moment anyway and let him know on your behalf. Plus, I really need your help on the Halloween party I’m planning.”</p><p>“Thanks V, sounds fantastic.” Betty smiled as Veronica sped off in her convertible. </p><p>Betty sighed heavily at her departure and walked into the Speakeasy. </p><p>Toni was greeting, as usual, “Damn Betty, you look hot! That make-up is great. Did you do it?” </p><p>Betty shook her head, laughing, “Oh god, no! Veronica wanted me for a shoot…”</p><p>Toni chuckled delightedly, “Say no more!” She peered at the dish in Betty's hand. "Oh sweet baby yes, those brownies have been giving me cravings since you sent us the photo this morning!"</p><p>"I'll put them on the snack table," Betty assured her with a smile.</p><p>She was about to walk through to the main room when Toni stopped her in hushed tones, “What’s this I hear about you beating up some Ghoulies?”</p><p>Betty looked a bit sheepish when she replied, “Yeah, I caught them hurting Marco when I was on break last night.”</p><p>“Oh my god, are you hurt?” Toni shrieked loudly, eyes roaming over Betty, “Is that why you are wearing so much make up?” </p><p>Betty laughed, “Oh no, just my hands got messed up.” She held them out for Toni to look at her bloodied and bruised knuckles. </p><p>Toni shook her head ruefully, “Wow, you are just something else, Betty Cooper. How did you manage to take down three men and get away with barely a scratch?”</p><p><i>A lifetime of training and a lot of personal demons, </i> she thought to herself. </p><p>“They were practically teenagers and I had the element of surprise?” She went with, Toni still gripping her wrist, looking at her damaged right hand. </p><p>“Toni, they were no match for her. It was like something I had never seen before.” </p><p>Betty’s back stiffened when she heard Jughead’s voice. </p><p>Toni barely glanced at him, “Yo Jug, your dad allowed you back inside then?”</p><p>Jughead snorted softly behind her. “Yes, Antoinette, he did. Betty, Veronica said you needed a ride home?” </p><p><i> Thanks Veronica,</i> Betty thought, not entirely uncharitably. </p><p>Betty turned slightly to look at him and watched his eyes widen at her very made-up face. “Thank you, that would be great. I’m not finishing for hours though – I will be done by half twelve.”</p><p>Jughead shrugged nonchalantly. “No problem. I need some uninterrupted writing time.”</p><p>Toni and Betty watched him as he walked into the Speakeasy to find a table. </p><p>“Not going to help him?” Betty asked Toni as she shirked her responsibility. </p><p>Toni laughed, “Nope fuck that, he’s been in a weird mood all day. Come to mention it, he’s been in a weird mood since he met you.”</p><p>Betty gulped.</p><p>Toni ignored her discomfort, “So I’ll just let our snarky little Serpent King over there find his own way.” </p><p>Betty chuckled softly and agreed with her, “He does seem a bit uptight.”</p><p>Toni looked at her and smirked, “I’ve been telling him he needs a good, hard fuck. Know anyone who’d volunteer as tribute?”</p><p>Betty could not stop a blush from burning across her face. </p><p>Toni’s smirk transformed into a shit-eating grin, “Uh-huh, that’s what I thought.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>After closing, Jughead drove her home in utter silence. They had barely spoken during her shift, with him buried in his writing, but it seemed not to matter. There was this insurmountable feeling of tension that was pulling their shaky friendship agreement. She just couldn’t beat it down. When he pulled up outside her place, he turned off the car and faced her. </p><p><i> This is so stupid, </i>Betty thought and leaned in and across to the driver’s seat. She watched his eyes flick to her lips and bit back a smile. </p><p>She saw him swallow visibly and forcibly look straight ahead. She wanted to push at him, push until he snapped and came at her with all the passion she thought was stirring under his veneer. She saw his knuckles tighten over the steering wheel and sighed internally. Was she being too forthright? Was she coming off as too aggressive? </p><p>“Thank you for driving me home,” she said stopping a hair’s breadth from his face.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” he said stiffly, eyes affixed to the windshield. </p><p>On impulse, Betty brushed her lips against his cheek, which was rough with stubble. It was a chaste kiss, very “friendship” branded, although her underlying feelings were anything but. </p><p>“Thank you,” she breathed and then moved back. Jughead turned his face slightly towards her, and she could see his pupils were dilated. Ah, wow. She felt an electric shock course through her at the arousal in his eyes. Fuck, she wanted to drown in his eyes and watch him come undone around her. She wanted to feel him <i> unleash.</i> </p><p>He didn’t move any further. He frowned and opened his mouth. Something in her stretched to breaking point. </p><p>“Betty, I- ” he started to say, but she chose to cut him off. </p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry, I know you said just friends!” She spoke quickly, words tumbling over each other in an awkwardness she hadn’t felt for years. “Sorry, it’s late, I should let you go!”</p><p>She practically launched herself out of the car in an effort to get away from the puddle of embarrassment she was about to become. She could hear Jughead calling after her, but she didn’t want his excuses, didn’t want soft words. She wanted his hot hard body against hers, in her. </p><p>“Fuuuuuck!” Betty cursed as she locked the door behind her, gripping her hands so tightly her nails dug into her skin. </p><p>She got into the unit, gave a muffled screech and rage-punched a couch cushion for a good ten minutes until she had squeezed the stifling feeling of utter shame from her chest. </p><p>~~~</p><p>On Thursday, Veronica pulled Betty from her spiral of the night before. </p><p>“So you kissed his cheek and he froze, big deal!” Veronica was saying as she rummaged through Betty’s wardrobe trying to find her a dress for dancing. </p><p>Betty choked somewhat, “Umm it kind of is…”</p><p>Veronica waved her troubles away with a flick of her wrist. “Jughead has literally never been into anyone before, in his whole life. Sure, he’s slept around a bit, but he’s never acted quite like this before. Take a moment to think what that means. To me, it means that he’s gone back to his pubescent self in trying to make sense of his feelings. Essentially, because of you, his normal balance of personas is unhinged and he’s glitching.”</p><p>Betty laughed darkly, “Like an android?”</p><p>Veronica stood up and looked at her squarely, “It’s obvious to all of us that he likes you.” She held up her fingers and ticked off the following points, “He never came to the Speakeasy before you showed up, he has never “offered protection” to anyone in the way he makes poor Sweet Pea and Fangs follow you, he shows up wherever you are like, <i> all the time </i>, I mean, sometimes, I just want it to be you and I, but then no! Jughead skulks on in and demands to be involved like you belong to him or something.”</p><p>Betty scoffed, “That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>Veronica smirked, “You don’t know him like I do. He’s got three general modes: brooding investigative writer, rallying fearless leader of the Serpents and cheeky kid who loves old films and milkshakes. Now, enter mode number 4: teen boy thinking with his dick.” </p><p>Betty wheezed out a laugh, grateful she wasn’t taking a gulp of water at that point. </p><p>Veronica went on, “And possibly mode five: omg she’s so pretty and so amazing and I want to touch her hair.”</p><p>Betty actually did laugh loudly at that.</p><p>“Dick-for-brains Jughead and goo-goo eyed Jughead are now warring with the other three Jugheads for dominance in your presence.”</p><p>Betty imagined a Super Smash Bros scenario and laughed some more. She felt much more cheered by this ridiculous picture that Veronica had painted. </p><p>“Have pity on the poor sweet baby though, it must be positively exhausting. He’ll figure it out eventually. He’s just not letting himself feel properly. He keeps trying to shut off his emotions. We all know that never works.” Veronica said darkly. </p><p>Betty felt instantly bad, remembering her and Archie’s unrequited affection. “Oh V, I am so sorry, I just forgot myself…”</p><p>Veronica laughed, “Don’t worry about me. Seeing Jughead act the love-struck fool has always been one of my dreams, so please continue to reduce him to a puddle of problematic hormones, for my entertainment if nothing else. I mean, you are my best friend, so it’s the least you could do for me. Plus, it’s way more entertaining than me pining after Archiekins.”</p><p>Betty said dryly, “Glad I could help.”</p><p>Veronica threw a dress at her; “Enough about these boys, let’s go dance with some new ones.” </p><p>Betty agreed wholeheartedly and got dressed. </p><p> </p><p>The dance class was held at the Greendale community centre and it was surprisingly busy. Loud, sensual Latin music pounded through the speakers and Betty watched in awe as dancers weaved, twisted and flicked around each other. She could feel the music coursing through her and looked excitedly at Veronica. </p><p>“This is fantastic, look at how great they are!” Betty cried pointing at the men, smooth chests displayed through v-neck shirts and women with glitzy scraps of fabric undulating around the room. </p><p>Veronica laughed delightedly, “I know, isn’t it great! Come on, I see Nick over there, let’s go say hi before our class.”</p><p>Veronica tugged on Betty’s hand and drew her across the room through the pulsating dancers. They moved fluidly around her, like water. Betty couldn’t help but marvel at their sinuous movements. </p><p>There was something so hot and sensual about the flirtatious power struggle of a dance; Betty was surprised it had taken her this long in life to recognise. It had the same playful signs as sparring, the same quick-footed steps and the intimacy of being up in someone’s physical space, breathing their air, feeling their body up against yours. </p><p>She dragged herself out her lust-for-fighting reverie as Veronica waved to a tall, relatively good-looking man, who positively reeked of old money. </p><p>“Betty, this is my childhood friend Nick, Nick, this is my Betty!” Veronica beamed over them. </p><p>“Lovely to meet you Betty,” Nick gleamed, showing her a lot of his teeth in his smile.</p><p>Betty held out her hand for him to shake; a force of habit that she had still not shed. </p><p>“My, my, my, so formal,” Nick said unctuously and Betty shivered slightly, feeling a bit slimy. He took her hand and gave her a firm, lingering handshake, with a little too much eye contact. This time, Betty supressed a shudder and smiled at him coldly. She did not enjoy the way his eyes raked over her, but she held firm, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her flinching.</p><p>Veronica didn’t seem to notice their odd exchange and was chattering about Nick to Betty. Betty’s hackles were up as she looked into Nick’s eyes and felt them boring into her very being. Words like “New York”, “Harvard Law” and “Wild parties” floated around her as she continued this staring competition. </p><p>Nick was the first to break, and he looked at Veronica with an indulgent smile, “My darling, worry not, you’ve told me so much about Betty, it feels like she and I are already <i>destined</i> to know one another.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What a Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gearhead!Betty gets dirty helping Jughead with his bike.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As mentioned, the first of my Jughead-centric drabbles is up! I will be posting on this daily (or thereabouts) for the next two weeks. </p><p>The series is called <b>Musings from the Serpents’ lair</b> and can be accessed using the “next work” function.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty was driving up to “Lodge Lodge” to spend the weekend with Veronica, getting pampered and enjoying some quality time with her friend. </p><p>It was uncharacteristically warm, so Betty had decided to wear a something cute and summery. She had packed all she needed for a night of drinking with a friend, plus possibly some hiking (if they got around to it). This was her chance, finally, to spend time with just Veronica and get to really understand what she wanted out of her relationship with her father. She wanted ultimately to answer the question: would Veronica be willing to help bring him down, or would she have to do this all alone? She hoped for the former, but Veronica had spent most of her life under her father’s thumb, and there was no telling the psychological damage that could do to a person. </p><p>Relishing in the sun streaming through the windshield, Betty had her sunglasses on and her hair out, messily streaming behind her. She played loud rock with the windows fully down, feeling her ancient truck rattle underneath her. She was not happy that she was so behind on her own car, but she supposed that even she would struggle to restore something that decrepit in a scant couple of weeks. </p><p>Not thirty minutes in and Betty was already having the best road trip of her life. She had never been this carefree as Elizabeth Huxley: she was always on a knife-edge of meticulous order and hedonistic recklessness. In being Betty Cooper, she felt like she had somewhat recuperated the adolescence she had previously and unwillingly forfeit. She got the opportunity to make friends, hang out with strangers, go out and dance and pine after ridiculously handsome and enigmatic boys. Regardless of how tumultuous this all was; she was having the best experience of her life.</p><p>She wanted to help Veronica end this, but on the other hand, she was, in part, desperate to remain as Betty Cooper for longer and just live. Not have to worry about the rigmarole of the public service, the FBI-CIA-NSA-Homeland circle-jerk, just be herself: enjoy hiking, making drinks and maybe join a gang.  </p><p>She shook her head ruefully, and flicked to the next song on her phone, feeling her energy rise as she jacked up the music on her truck to play at full blast. </p><p>Driving through the mountains of Riverdale was glorious: the scenery was sublime, and dappled light streamed through the forest canopy. Birds fluttered by and the air felt fresh and smelt like rain. She took her time and just enjoyed the winding roads to her destination.  </p><p>As she drove around a bend, she noticed, with surprise, that a small group of Southside Serpents had camped on the side of the road, lazily smoking, wrestling or talking. </p><p><i>What an odd spot to relax,</i> she thought to herself, but then she saw none other than Jughead Jones, his hands black with grease as he tried to fix what looked like his broken-down motorcycle. </p><p>Because she was a Good Samaritan, she took pity on him. This obviously had nothing to do with the fact that he looked so incredibly hot when he was infuriated: with black grease smudges on his face and angry blue eyes, his singlet sticking to him with sweat. Nope, nothing at all. Plus, she knew about bikes due to her motor-cross days. </p><p>He looked up in surprise as she pulled to a stop behind his motorcycle. She noticed the other Serpents stirring with interest at her arrival. It was the usual gang: Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Marco and Joaquin. </p><p>She gave them a full smile and a wave as she got out of her truck. “Hi everyone! So good to see you up and about so soon Marco!”</p><p>Marco flushed and then picked himself off the ground to come see her. He still looked beaten, but at least the bruises were yellowing slightly at the edges. His busted lip stretched as he gave her such a huge, infectious smile that she couldn’t help but return it. </p><p>“Betty,” he stammered, hanging his head shyly, “I just, wow, thank you so much, I mean, what you did – when you saved me and then… I am forever in your debt.”</p><p>Betty almost laughed because he was so adorable. But then she supposed that a twenty year old, or however old Marco was, would not take too kindly to being thought of as cute. She just put her arms around him and drew him into a friendly hug. He was quick to put his arms around her in response. </p><p>“Not at all Marco. I am just so, so glad you’re okay. Of course I would help you, no debt necessary!” She was careful not too squeeze too tightly because she was sure he had a cracked rib or two, but he seemed pretty content where he was. </p><p>On the ground, Jughead coughed twice and Marco sprang back, face red. </p><p>In that time, the other Serpents had come to gather around her, Joaquin and Toni gave her a cheek kiss, as was a customary Speakeasy greeting. Sweet Pea collected her into a giant bear hug and Fangs inclined his head, too badass for such affectionate displays. </p><p>She smiled at Sweet Pea, “Nice run the other day, by the way! Your time was excellent, such good pacing! You’re getting so good at this!”</p><p>Sweet Pea actually blushed and mumbled something like, “Yeah well, I have to keep up with you, so…”</p><p>She laughed, “Well, soon you’ll be so good we can trail run together!”</p><p>Sweet Pea, surprisingly, looked excited by the prospect and nodded. “That would be cool,” he said, “I’ve been doing these ankle exercises because mine just get really sore after running and I can’t seem to make it better.”</p><p>“Ah, yes!” Betty nodded enthusiastically, “Been there I’m afraid! But don’t worry it gets better! Try and stand on one foot with your eyes closed. Sounds weird, but trust me it really helps.” </p><p>Sweet Pea nodded and crossed his arms, “Thanks Betty, I’ll be sure to give it a try.”</p><p>“So where are you off to?” Toni asked, interrupting the running talk. “And looking like such a snack, too!”</p><p>Betty looked down at her pink gingham skirt and denim sleeveless shirt and smiled, “I’ve got a date,” she said laughingly, watching Toni’s eyes go wide in amusement and flick in Jughead’s direction. </p><p>Betty heard a metal clang on the ground where Jughead was sitting. She caught Joaquin’s eye and he grinned at her, knowing exactly where she was going.</p><p>Joaquin smirked in Jughead’s direction and said, mostly to him, “She means with Veronica, so you just chill out and stop trying to explode metal with your mind.”</p><p>Jughead didn’t breathe a word, but Betty could tell that he was glowering at Joaquin, who looked highly entertained. </p><p>Betty cleared her throat and attempted to clear up whatever misunderstanding she had just caused, “Yeah, I’m going to spend the night with Veronica at Lodge Lodge.”</p><p>Now she turned and fully looked at Jughead’s face. She watched it transition from angry to a smirk as her eyes caught his.  </p><p>“Sounds lovely,” he said smoothly. “Nice of you to come say hi to all of us too.”</p><p>“Not at all!” she said, dismissively. “It looked like you might be having bike troubles so I just thought I would stop by and help.”</p><p>At this, Toni and Sweet Pea jointly produced a sound that was somewhere between a cough, hiccup and snort. Betty frowned slightly but ignored them.</p><p>Jughead, however, shot a furious glare in their general direction. </p><p>“You are having bike troubles, right?” She watched him through shaded eyes, as he looked her up and down. </p><p>“Right?” Toni added with saccharine sweetness, clearly ribbing Jughead. A muscle in his jaw twitched, but he didn’t move. </p><p>“Can you guys just go over there if you’re going to be unhelpful?” He growled at them. Marco looked rebuked, but the rest of them looked chuffed at having gotten under his skin so effectively. They grinned and stalked off to their patch of sun on the grass. </p><p>Jughead turned his blue eyes back to hers, with a pleading expression. </p><p>“Yes,” Jughead sighed in exasperation, waving a hand to his sad-looking motorbike, “Evidently I am having a lot of troubles. It didn’t stop working, but Toni said we couldn’t go any further until I had sorted it out. She’s had it out for me all week and I just don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Would you like my help?” She asked, softly, not really sure of the dynamic of the situation anymore. </p><p>“Just end me, here on the side of the road,” Jughead held his grease-covered hands up to his face and whined dramatically, “They’ve been messing with me for ages.”</p><p>Betty laughed gently. “I probably could do that, but I’d honestly rather fix your bike, if that suits you?”</p><p>“Help would be greatly appreciated,” said Jughead in a low voice as she knelt next to him. She saw his gaze linger at her neckline before flicking her face with a flushed look in his cheeks. </p><p>“Or at least just kidnap me and take me away from these unhelpful idiots-” he said with a winning smile, “- I’d make an excellent captive, I swear.” </p><p>She laughed and patted his knee softly. He sounded like a beleaguered father talking about his wayward brood. “Doesn’t anyone in your crew know how to fix bikes?” She thought for a moment and added, “I would find it hard to believe if you said yes.”</p><p>He laughed uncomfortably, “Oh no, Sweet Pea and Toni can both do it, hence their stupid reaction before. But they are just being spiteful because I missed their tutorials while I was deep into finishing my last novel. Not to mention the more recent ones while writing this new one.”</p><p>He cast a disgruntled look over at the suspiciously innocent-looking Serpents who pulled kissing faces at him.</p><p>Betty giggled, “Too busy being erudite to do some manual labour then?”</p><p>“Something like that,” Jughead said, wryly. </p><p>“Well, I couldn’t possibly leave a man in distress like this,” she said putting on a deep southern drawl, placing her other manicured hand to her chest. </p><p>She got up to her feet again and went to look in the back of her truck. She reached over the tray, certain now that she was going to ruin her outfit and displease Veronica. She found her toolbox and the WD40 and pulled it out, setting it on the warm asphalt. Before getting to work, she thought for a moment and went to the passenger seat in her truck and pulled out a small portable cooler. </p><p>“I have some beers for you and your friends, if you promise not to tell V that I shared them with the Serpents,” she teased. </p><p>“Betty, you’re a goddess, honestly,” Jughead reached out to take the beer she offered him before she went to set the rest down in front of the other Serpents. </p><p>Her heart skipped at the comment and the longing tone in which it was said. She fiercely told herself that it was purely about the beer and reminded herself about the friendship point, for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning alone. </p><p>“Veronica won’t mind, she’s more of a cocktail or red wine girl anyway,” he called out to her back. Betty rolled her eyes at him childishly. </p><p>Toni flicked her pink hair and grinned suggestively. She reached out and touched Betty’s arm, “Betty, you’re a darling! This is perfect. Why don’t you ditch that hapless idiot over there and come drink with us?”</p><p>Jughead called out in a playful plea, “Betty, I have need for your infinite wisdom and talent – don’t let those snakes sway your good nature.”</p><p>Toni laughed at Jughead’s words and said to Betty, “Go save the Serpent King from himself.”</p><p>Jughead watched her walk back to him. She was lucky that her eyes were hidden by shades, so she could perve a little without being caught. </p><p>She was pretty sure she knew what the problem was, and that problem was his fuel/air mixture was delivering a little too much air. Her hypothesis was based on the fact that his exhaust header downpipes looked a little bluish, which was a tell-tale sign in chrome fixtures. </p><p>She wanted to be sure, so she asked him, “Before I do anything, I just want to check that these exhaust header downpipes are chrome.” She was kneeling at his bike and pointing to sections of metal to make sure he knew what she meant. Jughead shrugged, looking sheepish. </p><p>“How many of Sweet Pea and Toni’s lessons did you miss?” she whispered conspiratorially, leaning in to his space. He avoided her eyes and then mumbled something unintelligible. He was so damn cute it hurt.</p><p>She smiled warmly and laughed, “No wonder they are taking so much pleasure in your grief.”</p><p>He sat back and crossed his legs as he watched her work. Betty sat back and called out to the cackling Serpents, “Toni, Sweet Pea, I’m just double checking these are chrome right?” </p><p>“Yep!” Came the quick reply from them both, holding their respective beers up in a mock salute.</p><p>Jughead gave a put upon sigh and feigned disgust, “Such traitors, will do anything for a beer.”</p><p>She laughed again, shaking her head as she set about to double-check his pipes and spark plugs.  The sparkplugs were also whitish, which just confirmed her diagnostic. Jughead just watched her, staring at her with a lost expression on his face. </p><p><i> This is really outside his comfort zone, isn’t it? </i> </p><p>She tried again, trying to speak in a language that he knew, “Does your bike backfire when the throttle is closed?” </p><p>“Huh?” spluttered Jughead, as if she had forcibly ripped him from a particularly captivating daydream. She was a little disappointed that he wasn’t paying more attention to her, if she were being completely honest with herself. “Sorry Cooper, what did you say?” </p><p>She muttered under her breath, “Well you’re barely listening to me, so, no wonder you haven’t learnt anything!” </p><p>He grimaced and held up two hands, “I’m so sorry, you’re right. Please try me again, I promise I will pay attention this time.”</p><p>He cocked his head and she repeated herself, “Does it backfire when you’re idling?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, swallowing a mouthful of beer. </p><p>“Your carburettor is running lean, which means I have to adjust your fuel/air mixture. This should only take a moment and is super easy so don’t worry, I’ll have your bike ready to go in no time,” she tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he just looked more alarmed. </p><p>“You look so concerned,” she joked half-heartedly and he started. </p><p>“Oh not at all,” he said apologetically, “I’m really just wondering how many times you’ve showed up and helped me or my own. The Serpents are really in your debt, especially me.”</p><p>She laughed uncomfortably, praying they wouldn’t draw out from all her recklessness that she was – well – reckless and addicted to adrenaline. “Not at all, as I said before, no debts necessary.”</p><p>“Right,” Jughead said, drawing the word out over two syllables. He looked at her carefully when he said, “Because that’s what friends do?”</p><p>She ignored the clenching feeling in her heart and turned her face away from him. “Definitely.”</p><p>After she’d wiped her hands and packed up her tools, Jughead helped her to her feet, holding her waist as she steadied herself. She caught an inscrutable expression on his face. </p><p>“Want to give it a shot?” She grinned up at him.</p><p>He smiled crookedly, “Of course, but do you want to try it yourself?”</p><p>Betty felt her heart soar, “Oh yeah! I would love to!” </p><p>He called over to Toni, “Hey Toni, can we borrow your helmet? Betty and I are going for a ride.”</p><p>Toni’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline but she nodded and threw the helmet towards him. She also threw her jacket at him unceremoniously. Betty handed Toni her sunglasses for safe keeping.</p><p>“Bring her back in one piece, Jones. We love her,” she said, warningly.</p><p>Jughead’s lips twitched and he handed her both the helmet and Toni’s jacket. “Here, put these on.”  </p><p>He put on his own helmet and jacket. <i> Did he have to look so sinfully good in leather?</i> Her brain wept dramatically. </p><p>He slid onto his bike and motioned for her to sit behind him. She clambered on, feeling clumsy as she moved in behind. </p><p>“Closer,” he commanded, but she couldn’t see the expression behind his helmet, “I won’t bite.” </p><p><i> What if I ask you really nicely?</i> she thought, wickedly.</p><p>He pulled her flush against his back. As she put her hands around his midsection, she could feel the lingering sweat on his singlet and his abdominals through his open jacket. Not wanting to seem like she was tracing his muscles, she moved her hands back to his waist. </p><p>Toni wolf-whistled them to a chorus of laughter. Jughead gave her the finger without glancing in her direction. </p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked, face turned towards her.</p><p>She nodded. Not really her usual position on the bike, as she was most commonly the one steering the thing, but there was something about being pressed up against Jughead’s back that made this experience enjoyable in an entirely different way. </p><p>He revved the engine and kicked off. She felt her sharp intake of breath at the take-off acceleration; she was so delighted and positively turned on at the sheer velocity at which they moved. She felt the familiar swooping feelings in her stomach as they moved through dips and around bends and she gripped on to Jughead’s deliciously hard stomach because she could, and goddamn it she was merely human. </p><p>He inclined his head slightly and she laughed in delight as he made a sharp turn and they went off-road. They shot through the trees on a pretty steep downhill dirt track and Betty was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. </p><p>Jughead turned another corner and came to a stop on the top of a slight incline. He took off his helmet and she followed suit. He had this excited, dopey expression on his face that she just couldn’t help but match. </p><p>“That was fantastic,” she breathed and he grinned at her. </p><p>“Yeah, well, it handles much better thanks to your clever fingers,” he said, blushing. “Do you want to try?” </p><p>“You would let me ride your bike?” She asked, somewhat incredulous. Justin never let her touch his bike. Ever. Even despite her being a better mechanic.</p><p>Jughead smirked at whatever moronic smile happened to be plastered over her face and said, “Yeah of course, you just fixed it.”</p><p>“Oh yes!” She hopped off the bike and they did an awkward shuffle to change position. </p><p>“You <b>can</b> ride, right?” He asked, just before she put her helmet back on. </p><p>“Now he asks!” she joked and then raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been known to dabble.”</p><p>She couldn’t – wouldn’t - let herself be distracted by Jughead’s hands and his long fingers splayed out over her stomach, brushing the bottom of her rib cage. She wouldn’t let herself think that just a half an inch up, he would brush the underside of her breast and that was all she needed right now, tightly fucking wound as she was. She tried to calm her erratic heartbeat and turned the bike on, and revved it. </p><p>Her motor-cross days came back to her – she’d certainly gotten a bit rusty since leaving, but as the saying goes “you never forget how to ride a bike” and she supposed that was true for the motorised ones too. It had been a long time since she’d ridden off road or with someone behind her, so she took it at a good pace (slow for her) just to be safe. Plus, roadsters are much heavier than bikes she is used to driving. When they came to the field where the other Serpents were sitting, drinking and laughing, she circled them tightly and came to a stop. </p><p>“Nice one Betty!” Jughead praised, awarding her with a crooked smile as he took off his helmet. “That was some awesome control.”</p><p>She thanked him with a mock curtsey. She took off her gear and handed it back to Toni, putting her shades back on her head. </p><p>“Next time, we will take you out on your own bike,” Jughead promised. “I have no doubt you’d be able to keep up with me – I mean, us.”</p><p>Betty smirked and she couldn’t resist teasing him a little, “Does that mean I am getting inducted into the Serpents?”</p><p>The group looked at her with a mixture of pleasure and polite surprise, but Jughead’s facial expression was the most fascinating. He looked genuinely disconcerted by her request. He recovered quickly though and folded his arms in front of himself.</p><p>“If I let you become a Serpent, will you listen to my orders?” His eyebrow crooked up and he seemed interested in her response.</p><p>She giggled, “And give up my leverage? Not a chance.”</p><p>His lips quirked in amusement. Joaquin gagged behind Jughead and the rest of the Serpents cackled. Jughead gave them the finger for the second time, behind his back. </p><p>Betty rolled her eyes again, “Now, I should really get going because I am sure that V is wondering where I am.”</p><p>“I’ll walk you to your car,” Jughead insisted and they fell into step. The Serpents called out from behind her, waving and yelling goodbyes. </p><p>“Bye everyone!” Betty turned and waved. When she put her hand down, she noticed a spot of grease on her skirt. She winced and checked out the damage.</p><p>“Ah no!” All in all, she had done a pretty good job of keeping the grease off her clothes, but it was all over arms and knees (for some strange reason). </p><p>She opened her car and got out a wet wipe from her overnight bag. She sighed as she tried to rub off as much grease as she could without a proper heavy-duty emulsifier, vainly attempting to get some of the stains that had found their way on to her skirt. </p><p>“Betty, stop,” Jughead wrapped his fingers around her wrists, “I’m sorry about your clothes.” He leaned in, probably so the other Serpents wouldn’t hear him. “I’ll make it up to you and buy you some new ones, I promise.”</p><p>Her unhelpful mind supplied an image of Jughead presenting her with lingerie saying “Oh I thought these were clothes, silly me! Oh well, you should probably put them on!” and she shook her head vigorously to get that out of her consciousness. </p><p>“Totally no need, but a really nice gesture,” She hesitated as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Sorry if I overstepped here with helping you before.”</p><p>He swallowed visibly and shook his head, “Those snakes were going to give me hell anyway, but I’m glad you showed up.”</p><p>She smiled, glad he wasn’t frustrated with her. “Try to actually learn something from them next time okay? Bikes are fun.”</p><p>He groaned, “You’re just like Sweet Pea, honestly. I never signed up to be a mechanic.”</p><p>She started walking back towards her front door, then stopped on impulse and turned around, “Just call me if you need my help next time, you know that I would.”</p><p>Her voice faltered and she realised how pathetically desperate she was for his attention. She felt her face flush with embarrassment at the truth of it. </p><p>“Not to worry Cooper. This I can handle, believe it or not. I appreciate the help.” He waved his hand in the bike’s direction. </p><p>“No problem, Jones.” She found herself saying. </p><p>Great, look at them! Such pals, calling each other by their last names! All she needed to do now was clip him with a jab on the shoulder and call him “ol’ buddy, ol’ mate”!</p><p>“Enjoy your weekend with Veronica,” he said, still standing next to her, unmoving. </p><p>“Thanks,” she said, “I will.”</p><p>She opened the door, but he caught her hand and brought her in to an unexpected hug. </p><p>She froze. This was the first time Jughead had held her like this without some prior dangerous altercation. He pressed her flush against him. She felt her heart rate rocket up until she was sure he could feel it jack-hammering in her chest. </p><p>She breathed in his earthy scent as he pulled her even tighter against him. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, breath curling around the shell of her ear. She shivered at how good it felt, having him this close. </p><p>“Anytime,” she whispered. She felt him move and thought he was going to step away, but instead he pulled back so they were almost nose-to-nose. </p><p>She glanced at his lips, so soft looking and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She tilted her head up to stare into his fathomless blue eyes. He reached his hand up to brush her hair off her face. Her heart was suddenly in her throat and she gasped involuntarily.</p><p>“Betty, I-,” he breathed, and she could feel it ghost her lips. </p><p>Then he kissed her, tenderly, and her usually incredible brain short-circuited. </p><p>
  <i> Fuuuuck.</i>
</p><p>He pulled back slightly, searching her eyes tentatively. </p><p>“No you don’t,” she mumbled and he chuckled as she kissed him in return. Her hands were up in his hair, running her fingers through his thick locks like she had wanted to from the first day. </p><p>She tilted his head towards her and deepened the kiss, gasping into his mouth. Emboldened by her direction, his hands snaked from her shoulders, down the skin of her arms, sending little electric currents through her as he traced a line down to her waist. </p><p>When his fingers brushed the side of her waist – ever so softly – Betty moaned against Jughead’s mouth. His fingers dug into her with force and he pulled her against him. She could feel how hard he was and it was incredibly arousing. </p><p>It was if her brainpower fucking <i>melted</i> away. She couldn’t help it, she was grinding herself against his jean-covered erection, moaning desperately, as if she’d never been kissed before. </p><p>Jughead’s hands went to her hair then, and he pushed her against the side of her truck, with a knee in between her legs. She groaned at the pressure that was suddenly against her heat and she could feel that she was wet, so fucking wet. </p><p>But she didn’t care. She didn’t care that she was rubbing herself on his jeans, feeling the delicious coarseness through her lace underwear. She kissed him with open-mouthed, messy kisses and felt a jolt through her when her tongue touched his. </p><p>“Fuck,” she panted, pulling back slightly. Jughead’s eyes were dark with lust and she arched back on his leg, keening as the friction built. His eyes went wide as he watched her and she could feel her top riding up. </p><p>His fingers touched the skin at her lower rib and she gasped, curving forward, willing for him to touch her breast. Instead he lifted her up into his arms, with her back against the truck. She wrapped her legs around his waist held on to the old roof rack for support. </p><p>“Betty,” Jughead panted as he rubbed his clothed erection against her core, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>She smiled through her gasps; she was shaking all over and gripping his shoulder and the roof rack so tightly as she felt the pressure build. He was groaning and thrusting, his hard cock rubbing against her sinfully and she was fucking losing it. </p><p>He shuddered and whispered against her neck, “Betty, I need to stop or I’m going to come.”</p><p>His admission spiked her arousal and she begged him, “Please Jug, one more… I…”</p><p>She couldn’t form a fucking word; all she could do was keen as the pressure became unbearable. Jughead’s hands gripped her ass tightly; nails digging in and Betty came undone; feeling herself shatter against him as she gasped her release. Jughead grunted, letting her go gently as they collapsed against the door of the truck, gasping for breath.</p><p>As the lust haze wore off slightly, they caught each other’s eyes. </p><p>Jughead recovered first and cleared his throat, “Did – uh – did we…”</p><p>He trailed off. </p><p>She huffed out a laugh, “Did you bring me to orgasm on the side of a highway with your friends just around the corner?” – she saw the way his eyes darkened again when she said “orgasm” and felt warmth pool in her centre again – “Why yes, yes you did.”</p><p>Jughead grinned, reached out and took her chin in his hand. He moved closer. “Did you beg me not to stop?” He asked, punctuating each word with a kiss: across her cheeks, mouth, jaw and neck. She shivered against him. </p><p>She arched back, watching as his eyes went to the open buttons of her denim shirt, which exposed the edge of her bra. With boldness, she dragged her fingers along the seam and down until they traced the swell of her breast. </p><p>“Of course I begged you,” she said sweetly, exposing more of her cleavage. “I was desperate for you.”</p><p>Jughead swallowed visibly. His hand cupped the back of her neck and he pulled her in for a searing kiss. His other hand wandered up her shirt and brushed the underwire of her bra. </p><p>Despite wanting to fuck in the woods, the car, on the highway – it didn’t really matter to Betty at that point – she hear her phone chime with what was probably Veronica’s fifteenth text and she really couldn’t leave her friend. </p><p>“Jughead,” she started, shuddering as his fingers drew lazy circles on the skin of her waist. “I have to go to Veronica. I’m sorry, she’s been asking me to help her plan this Halloween party.”</p><p>He leaned back and gave her a gorgeous smile, filled with warmth and lingering desire. “Don’t be sorry, that was, just… wow.”</p><p>He kissed her again, slowly and sensuously, and she could feel herself melt against him. When she gasped again he pulled back, with a wry smile. “You should probably leave unless you want to continue this on your backseat?”</p><p>She laughed and admitted, “As much as I would love to, I have no idea where that truck’s been.”</p><p>They held each other for a few moments, before he let her go and stepped back. She just stared at him, unsure of what to do next, before she was reminded of the open door, keys in her hand and a friend’s house to get to. </p><p>He stopped her one more time, looking through her open window. “You know, if you’re helping Veronica with the Halloween party, I might even show up this year.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows and smiled, “It would be nice to see you there.”</p><p>His smile twisted and he stepped back from the truck, “Have a lovely weekend, Betty.”</p><p>She started the ignition, hearing her music kick back on at full blast as she sped to her weekend getaway, watching Jughead grow smaller in her rear-view mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? :P<br/>Just a taste of what’s to come… (lol)</p><p>Comments are love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty and Veronica spend the weekend at Lodge Lodge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you’re all reading and laughing at “Musings from the Serpent’s Lair” for Jughead’s POV. Thanks for all your sassy comments on it, making me giggle at your responses to Jughead... lol poor boy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Betty arrived at Lodge Lodge, Veronica was both delighted to see her and appalled at the state of her. </p>
<p>“What happened Betty, did you roll around at the mechanics?” She asked jokingly, not touching her at all, for fear the grease would siphon itself onto her much more expensive clothing. </p>
<p>Betty chuckled, still feeling –um- <i>flustered</i> about her interaction with Jughead earlier, “Uh, something like that.”</p>
<p>“Well, how about you go have a shower in the guest en suite upstairs and I will decant a bottle of ’95 Nebbiolo for starters. Meet me in the spa when you’re done.”</p>
<p>Betty, knowing very little about wine, other than the varieties offered at the Speakeasy, agreed, “That sounds lovely V.” </p>
<p>She carried her bag upstairs and dropped it in the guest bedroom. She tried hard not to think of what just happened with Jughead, although his smell was all over her skin and it was furiously arousing. She took her exfoliating mitt and lathered her whole body in soap to scrape off the grease. After she rinsed off in the shower, she dried herself, put on her bikini and walked back downstairs. </p>
<p>Veronica called to her from the patio. She was lounging in a bubbling, steaming spa, sipping a glass of red wine. Betty slipped in and took the proffered glass, sighing as the warm water relaxed her tense calves. </p>
<p>“This is so nice,” she murmured, leaning back onto the spa edge. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Veronica agreed, sipping more wine. “Nothing like getting away from that messed up town to relax you.” </p>
<p>Betty nodded, “Everything seems to happen in Riverdale, huh?” </p>
<p>Veronica took a healthy gulp of wine and sighed theatrically, “Riverdale is cursed. It’s like a black hole that sucks you in and you can never leave.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to leave V?” Betty asked, gently. </p>
<p>“Not really,” Veronica admitted, and Betty saw she was telling the truth. “I love being here with all my friends and Archie. Sure, I mean, sometimes I wish I had have just pushed forward with my life after Harvard, you know? Moved back to New York, met someone else, forgot about Archie and cut ties with my family for good. Married an equally rich lawyer and made lots of money, bought a holiday house in Aspen. Normal college dreams.”</p>
<p>Betty laughed, thinking of her single-minded obsession with getting into the FBI during college. “Normal” indeed. </p>
<p>Veronica sighed, “But I could never do that. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about Archie. I needed to come back to keep him and my mom safe from my dad.”</p>
<p>Her mouth shifted into a pout when she mentioned her father. She scrunched her nose in a very un-Veronica-like expression and said, “I’m a bit annoyed at my dad at the moment, to be honest.”</p>
<p>Betty’s ears instantly pricked up. “Why?” she asked with concern in her expression. </p>
<p>Veronica looked at her sadly. “Dad and I had a fight about me visiting mom,” she sighed and explained, “My birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks and I normally see her to celebrate, but dad’s a bit unhappy with me lately.”</p>
<p>Betty frowned, “Surely he can’t stop you from seeing your mom though, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, not really I suppose, my life is just so much more difficult when I don’t do what he says,” Veronica sighed heavily. “Plus, I am worried about mom. Her and dad are fighting again and as usual, I am in the middle of all of their drama.”</p>
<p>Betty nodded, unsmilingly, knowing how that felt. “Yeah I know what you mean. It’s hard to be in the middle of two parents fighting.”</p>
<p>Veronica shook her head glumly, “No Betty, for me, it’s really messed up. I love my mom with everything I am and, well, my dad… I honestly cannot stand him. I think I used to love him, I used to want his approval, but now I just am so scared and tired of his presence I constantly feel like I’m on the edge of breaking down.”</p>
<p>Betty’s heart pounded in her chest at the admission. “Veronica, that sounds awful. But surely you don’t mean that… Aren’t your parents in love?”</p>
<p>Veronica barked out a sharp laugh of disbelief. </p>
<p>“I can’t even remember what it was like when they were in love. Sometimes I wonder if they ever loved each other.” Veronica’s voice was longing and wistful; it made Betty’s heart break.</p>
<p>Betty nodded, “Yeah I know what you mean. My parents were the same. Sometimes you just think: how did the two of you ever think that this would work? But then, you meet someone, you fall for them and it takes a while before things go to shit, you know, so maybe you just think “This is it for me”.”</p>
<p>“Geez, that’s depressing,” whispered Veronica, taking another swig of wine. “But you’re not wrong. I think the last time I truly thought my parents were in love was when we were in New York together and I was like fifteen or something, so it was ages ago.”</p>
<p>She sighed, “Now, they can’t even stand to be in the same room as each other, let alone the same country.”</p>
<p>Betty asked, “What do you think happened?”</p>
<p>Veronica arched back against the edge of the spa, rolling her shoulders. “Mom got sick of dad’s lies and wanted to leave. He wouldn’t let her.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Betty, uncomfortably, “like my dad?” </p>
<p>Veronica looked pained as she remembered Betty’s fake history, “No, not like that.”</p>
<p>Betty was relieved. She watched as Veronica sighed painfully and scrubbed her hands through her hair, frustration evident on her face for the first time in her life. </p>
<p>Veronica pitched her voice lower and quieter, so Betty had to move in closer to listen, “No B, look, what you have to understand is that my dad, well, he’s a really bad guy. I don’t think he’s ever hit my mom, but he has threatened her, and with my dad, that’s worse. Dad has connections to the shadiest people you’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>“In Montreal?” Betty asked and Veronica looked at her curiously. Betty hastily continued, “Is that why your mum is there?”</p>
<p>Veronica nodded with a dark expression in her eyes, “Yes, absolutely that’s why she’s there. My mom is “under the protection” of another family, which is really a ploy to intimidate her to come back and play nice as Mayor of Riverdale.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, yes, in short, mom got elected to be Mayor some time when I was at Harvard.  She was so excited about the job and for the first time in her life, she had some real power in the household. But alas, dad did not mean for her to be a real mayor, no, he wanted a figurehead. Beautiful, stately Hermione Lodge being forced to dance by my manipulative father.” </p>
<p>“Dad was so obviously pulling the strings for years, people started protesting against him. Again. Look, I know you read the Blossom book and how Jughead was standing up to dad, but this just kept getting worse. There was a proper turf war over the Twilight and mom was right in the middle of that.”</p>
<p>“She was worried about her re-election as well as backlash from her friends in town. You’ve got to remember, both my parents have lived here the majority of their lives, it’s like everyone just knows them. Anyway, mom had some dirt on dad about something, which I am fairly certain had to do with the Twilight Drive In land, but dad and her were getting really explosive about it. I think she even threatened him with divorce. This was about the time when I was finishing up at Harvard. Mom obviously managed to keep her post, but dad was still not happy.”</p>
<p>“So I get this call from dad, out of the blue who tells me “your mother has cancer and is going to die, you need to come home.””</p>
<p>Veronica paused, white faced and refilled her glass. </p>
<p>“I dropped everything and I mean literally everything to come home. My new job and apartment in New York, my friends, my lifestyle, my freedom and I came home to see mom.”</p>
<p>Veronica shuddered despite the warm water and Betty put a dry hand on her shoulder and squeezed, comfortingly. </p>
<p>“I got home and mom wasn’t there. I went to the hospital, nope, not there. I searched for her everywhere and she was no where to be found.”</p>
<p>Betty was shocked, “What on earth happened?”</p>
<p>Veronica’s face twisted into a rictus of fury and she spat out the words, “My father.”</p>
<p>“What did he do?” Betty gasped, already horrified.</p>
<p>“He took her to Montreal already, just moved her, without me being able to see her. She was dying of cancer and I couldn’t see her. I didn’t know where she was.” </p>
<p>Betty inhaled sharply, “That’s unbelievably horrific Veronica, how could he do that to you or your mom?”</p>
<p>A spasm of pain flickered across her face, “I know. I mean, he and mom had played these messed up games for years, and thankfully they mostly kept me out of them. But this was something else.”</p>
<p>“He always said that he loved me and that I was his favourite, so I don’t know how he could do that to me. My dad had finally lost his goddamn humanity and mom and I bore the brunt of it.”</p>
<p>“So what happened?” Betty asked, almost afraid to find out. </p>
<p>“I flew to Montreal. After weeks of me searching for her, following up on every useless lead I could, I was left with nothing. I had failed, I couldn’t find her and I had no idea if she was still alive.” </p>
<p>Veronica was breathing shallowly, “Dad was horrible. He was texting me and calling me every day and every hour; “say sorry and you’ll see her.” After four weeks of that psychological torture, I gave up and called him.”</p>
<p>Veronica was crying now, and Betty held her shoulders while she sobbed. “He made me promise to do anything that he asked, or he vowed that I would never see mom again. What could I do?”</p>
<p>Betty pulled her in tightly, letting her friend cry. She rubbed her back in small soothing circles and murmured to her, “you’re okay, I have you”, as if that would somehow take away the pain of her past. Betty couldn’t help but feel awful and guilty at engineering a situation like this to get Veronica to open up. She was good at it, it was part of her training, but she wasn’t proud. She never meant to cause Veronica pain; it was just that she just needed to know. She made her silent promise to do everything in her power to help.</p>
<p>Veronica, having exhausted her tears, sat back and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She took another healthy sip of red wine. </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and admitted, “Nothing. There was nothing I could do. I had exhausted every avenue and I was on the verge of losing my mind.”</p>
<p>Her voice went a little hysterical at this point, “So I agreed. I also asked for him to stop involving Archie. He agreed, under the condition that I broke up with him for good and focused on just being part of the family. I complied, but I know he’s gone behind my back since and gotten Archie to do some really shady shit, so I’ve fought back by bringing Archie back into my life on the rare occasion my dad happens to leave town.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s so messed up. What happened to your mom though? Did you see her?”</p>
<p>Veronica put the wine glass down on the edge of the spa with more force than Betty expected. “So here’s the thing. She was fine Betty. The whole time. Months I thought that my mother was dying of cancer, goddamn long awful weeks where I was horribly alone and I just wanted to know that she was alright. She was healthy and fine and she had no idea what he was doing because he had put her through a similar hell.” </p>
<p>Betty was not prepared for how twisted Hiram was. “What?”</p>
<p>Veronica looked indignant now and she used her hands in angry, cutting gestures, “Yes! That asshole decided to tell her that I’d been in a car accident in New York and was in critical care! He was using the same trick on her too! But she had nothing to cave in to, because it meant her coming back to Riverdale, and dad didn’t want that, not when things were going so well at that time.”</p>
<p>“It looked like they were going to put Fred Andrews back in as acting Mayor and dad was positively glowing with excitement for some reason. It seemed like he was finally going to get the permits and approvals he needed to start construction on his projects. He didn’t want mom back, so he left her with these filthy goons in Montreal in this house in the middle of nowhere to rot.”</p>
<p> Veronica looked at Betty with anger suffused in her eyes, “What you’ve got to understand about mom is that she has always been weak when it comes to my dad. She has always made excuses for him, supported him when he was being heinous, not only as a father or a husband, but as a human being. But this time, something in her cracked for good. She has finally had that toxic obsession ripped from her.”</p>
<p>Veronica gave a bitter laugh, “All it took was her being emotionally tortured until her mind broke. Yay, what a time.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, now Sierra McCoy, you know, Josie’s mom, is acting Mayor and dad is not happy, so he’s been trying to get mom to come back to her elected post. Sierra hates dad, and with good reason.”</p>
<p>Veronica picked up her glass and drained it. “So dad tried to get mom to come home and take up her position again, but she has politely refused. So dad just keeps her in Canada. She’s been there ever since. When I’m good, dad lets me go visit her for a few days. The most I get to see her is once every three or four months and around my birthday. It’s not much, but I am glad she’s okay.”</p>
<p>Betty felt a little shiver go down her spine, “What do you mean by “good”? What does he make you do?”</p>
<p>Veronica looked at her and shook her head, “No, I am fine in the physical sense, he just wants me for my brains. Most of what I do is property and contract law, so I just do a lot of paperwork for him.”</p>
<p>She leered and refilled her glass. “I do other things too. Don’t tell anyone, but sometimes I create contract forgeries. Sometimes I work with dad’s accountants to make things disappear if the tax agents come by.”</p>
<p>Betty sighed in relief, “Oh good. So nothing more than white collar crime?”</p>
<p>She was relieved that it was nothing to do with the drug part of Hiram’s business. Interesting that Veronica hadn’t mentioned it despite the whole “Montreal connections.”</p>
<p>Veronica shook her head, “No, he has others for that. I know who most of the guys are, but I don’t really know what they do.”</p>
<p>Betty nodded and took a sip of her mostly untouched wine. “Okay, that’s good.”</p>
<p>She stretched back and decided to ask the question that had been burning in her mind for a while now. “Is there any good way this could end?”</p>
<p>In the deepening twilight, Betty watched Veronica’s eyes gleam. She spoke with a low voice, “Well jail didn’t stop him last time from ruining everything. I need him out of my life for good.”</p>
<p>Betty kept her inner smile hidden. This, she could work with. </p>
<p>Betty said kindly, “I can see why, to be honest.” Then she turned to face Veronica fully. “Look, I really appreciate you telling me this. I know it was hard for you, but it means so much that you can trust me. I won’t let you down.”</p>
<p>Veronica’s expression was odd, “Let me down? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>A thousand possibilities ran through Betty’s mind all at once. She wanted to just deny, or create a story that made sense in the circumstance, but all she could think was <i>-tell her the truth-</i> and that possibility was intoxicating beyond belief. </p>
<p>She was all about big risky bets that paid off, the 11th hour heroics and all of that. Elizabeth Huxley was meticulous yet unpredictable and the image of pretty, innocent Betty Cooper was fracturing by the second. It made her excited; <i> thrilled her</i> to have this conversation, just to see what Veronica was going to do. </p>
<p>She knew it was reckless and ridiculous, but that was her modus operandi: hide behind her façade of a beautiful do-gooder and get away with anything. <i>This </i>was the darkness borne from her father; the desire to manipulate, to create chaos and then clean it all up. It was a sickness she could never get rid of, only tame. </p>
<p>Her heart rate ratcheted and she heard her inner Elizabeth Huxley voice say: <i>No! Lie your sweet ass off – this is too dangerous!</i></p>
<p>She took a moment to calm her erratic heartbeat and inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>“I know you’re actually here on behalf of the FBI investigating my father,” Veronica said softly, watching her over the rim of her glass. </p>
<p>The adrenaline that had been cooling off suddenly and dramatically intensified causing Betty to almost gasp aloud. </p>
<p>“Wait what?” Betty shook her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>Veronica looked apologetic. “I’ve been trying to find a good time to tell you actually, it just never seemed appropriate.”</p>
<p>Betty snorted inelegantly, finding the situation bizarrely amusing as her heart pounded in her head. “Well I know how that feels.”</p>
<p>Veronica laughed lightly. </p>
<p>Betty took a deep breath, mind racing. “So did your dad tell you?”</p>
<p>Veronica nodded, speaking just as softly, “He told me before you even came in to town, actually. I hired you, invited you out and hung out with you knowing that you were trying to get close to me.”</p>
<p>Betty didn’t even pause to think of what this meant for her safety, she just smiled, “Damn it, your dad is annoyingly smart.”</p>
<p>Veronica started at that comment, but then let out a snort of laughter, “Yeah, I know, try living with him!” </p>
<p>“So did he plant the bug in my place?” Betty asked, curiously.</p>
<p>Veronica looked surprised. “There’s a bug in your place? I mean, I have no idea, but I wouldn’t put it past him… He doesn’t tell me much, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Betty swore, realising how everything had just become slightly unhinged. She shook her self, trying to clear her mind and shrug off the alcohol to plan. “Does anyone else know who I am?”</p>
<p>Veronica shook her head, “Not that I’m aware of. I assumed dad found out from some of his work connections.”</p>
<p>
  <i>And all signs point to fucking Reggie Mantle being a goddamn rat.</i>
</p>
<p>Betty stilled for a moment and let this information sink in. “So you haven’t told anyone?”</p>
<p>Veronica shook her head in earnest. “No way.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Betty asked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.</p>
<p>“Because as much as I love Archie, dad still has some weird power over him – some leverage and I am afraid he would be forced to tell him <i>every</i> minute detail of his interactions with you.” Veronica said softly, in sadness, “And there’s no one else I would tell. Jughead stopped fighting my father several years ago, so to me, telling anyone else just seemed like another degree of freedom that I couldn’t control. And I want this to go in my favour.”</p>
<p>“So story you told me was real?” Betty asked, mouth dry. So, just a secret between her and Veronica? She could live with that. </p>
<p>Veronica put her hand over her heart, “Never a truer word spoken. What about you?”</p>
<p>Betty sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes, “Yikes, well kind of? Long story short, my dad is a notorious serial killer and my mum actually had a psychotic break, so she’s now in an asylum. Dad’s in prison.”</p>
<p>Veronica was too elegant to spit out her new mouthful of wine, but instead choked on it, “Holy crap. That’s probably worse than your cover story.”</p>
<p>Betty laughed darkly, “Yeah, well, you did say you had experience in fucked up families and I am firmly in that club.”</p>
<p>Veronica said calmly, with a grim smile on her face, “I am so sick of being manipulated, honestly.”</p>
<p>Betty winced, feeling ashamed, “I’m so sorry V, I really didn’t want to manipulate you, it was just part of my job.”</p>
<p>Veronica looked shocked now; “What? No, silly!” She laughed loudly, “You were never manipulating me! From the moment you met me you wanted to be my friend. I know that was all genuine. What, do you think I’ve never been to high-school before?”</p>
<p>Betty flushed. </p>
<p>Veronica continued, “Before you think the reverse, let me assure you that I also wanted to be your friend when I first met you. But I think I totally fell for you when you stole that car from Malachi, oh my god, you set the town on FIRE!”</p>
<p>Betty groaned in jest. She waited for Veronica to stop chuckling and asked, “Okay, what now?”</p>
<p>Veronica cocked her head, “Well dad asked me to tell him when you confessed and then he could start feeding you misinformation via me.”</p>
<p>Betty nodded, “Makes sense, I probably would have believed you.”</p>
<p>She thought for a beat and then said, “Can we just not tell him and scheme behind his back?”</p>
<p>Veronica laughed, “My preferred state. But you need to be careful, dad will probably keep using the Ghoulies to intimidate you.”</p>
<p>Betty smirked, “That I can handle. Don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>Veronica patted her arm, “I know you can. Look, given this is about my family, I need a few things from you.”</p>
<p>“Anything,” Betty breathed, seriously.</p>
<p>“As I mentioned, dad has something on Archie. I have no idea what it is, but I want it gone for good.”</p>
<p>Betty nodded, “Can do. Anything else?”</p>
<p>“I want help getting my mom out of Canada. I want her home and safe.”</p>
<p>“Should be fine,” Betty allowed. “Let me try and sort it out. If your dad is okay with it, when do you see her next?”</p>
<p>Veronica smiled grimly, “I leave the Thursday night after our Halloween Party actually.”</p>
<p>“Okay good, and you mentioned it was for your birthday, right?” Betty checked, “Well, we should definitely plan something special for you!” </p>
<p>Veronica beamed, “Betty, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a while.”</p>
<p>Betty moved over to Veronica and hugged her tightly. “I love you too V.”</p>
<p>Veronica hugged her back, “Oh come now, I’m going to get maudlin! Aren’t you hungry? I want food.”</p>
<p>Betty laughed and they clambered out of the spa and ran inside. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was after the frozen margaritas that things started to go a bit wild. </p>
<p>“Let’s do handstand push-ups against the wall!” Betty suggested, waving the remains of her drink around.</p>
<p>Veronica looked at her and said dryly, “You’ve never had a sleepover before have you?”</p>
<p>Betty shook her head.</p>
<p>Veronica laughed, “Okay let’s do it. But then we are going to watch some great classic movie like <i> 10 Things I Hate About You</i>.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Let’s sing all of the Beyoncé songs,” cried Veronica, who was wearing a full Sailor Moon costume she had pulled from a cupboard somewhere.</p>
<p>Betty noticed she was wearing a Godzilla costume and shrugged. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Hahaha, wouldn’t it be crazy if we kissed right now?” </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“So um, I should probably tell you that Jughead and I made out…”</p>
<p>The answering screech was deafening, “WHAAAAAT? Oh my god B, tell me everything!”</p>
<p>A pause and then, slyly, “Is that why you had grease stains in the shape of a hand print on your ass before?”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Veronica slurred,  “Mara just messaged me some of the photos from the shoot the other day! Want to see?” </p>
<p>Veronica held out her phone and Betty, also drunk, tried to swipe through the pictures. </p>
<p>She was a bit taken aback by them, “Wow I look so shiny!”</p>
<p>Veronica giggled and patted her on the head, “Yeah, you are super hot!”</p>
<p>Betty felt her face go red. </p>
<p>Veronica continued, drunkenly, “You really need to stop wearing old lady clothes as well. Those dull pastels and frilly collars? Come on, you’ve seen how people stare at you when you’re tending bar.”</p>
<p>“That’s because I am plying them with alcohol,” Betty reasoned, smugly. </p>
<p>Veronica waved her martini glass violently; causing some of the remaining liquid (were they drinking espresso martinis now?) to drip into the carpet, “Don’t be thick! It’s because you look hot!”</p>
<p>Veronica’s eyes sparkled deviously and she crowed, “Oh my god, can you please let me send Jughead a picture from the shoot the other day? Please? It will KILL him.”</p>
<p>“No! Wine mom, don’t be embarrassing!” Betty protested, trying to grab at the phone. </p>
<p>Veronica pouted, “Noooo! You’re my best friend and I want you to get LAID.”</p>
<p>Betty rubbed her ear, “I am right here, no need to yell!”</p>
<p>Veronica gestured dramatically at her, “I am fucking passionate and I do what I want. You can’t just rub one out on the side of the road in a hot tryst and call it quits. You need the D girl, and hard!”</p>
<p>Betty laughed and said, against her better judgment, “Ah whatever, what could go wrong? Just let me pick the least sexy one please.”</p>
<p>Veronica cackled, “All the pictures are sexy. You’re in them.”</p>
<p>Betty made a face. </p>
<p>Veronica gave her a bland look and continued to apply drunk person’s logic, “It’s not like he won’t screenshot all the images when they are released anyway. He needs to jack off to something when you’re not physically there.”</p>
<p>“Urgh V, no!” Betty laughed, uncomfortable because the thought of Jughead pleasuring himself thinking of her was dangerously arousing. </p>
<p>Veronica could easily see through her bullshit, “Oh come on, you actually love it. You want him so badly. So let me tell you what, as a compromise, I will pick one and I will send it.”</p>
<p>Veronica held up her phone, the photo was one of Betty with thigh high swede boots, a short burgundy leather skirt and a black mesh top over a black bra. She wore a choker and her lips were painted dark red. She looked tousled and satiated, like she had just been fucked against a wall in those “come hither” boots. </p>
<p>“No! This is no compromise!” She gasped, trying to grab at the phone without Veronica spilling the martini all over the carpet, “He will think I’m desperate. This is like sending an un-, un-, an unsolicited dick pick!”</p>
<p>Veronica laughed a little cruelly, “Hardly! But friends can be awful sometimes, can’t they?” </p>
<p>She pressed send. </p>
<p>Betty slapped her palm to her face and said, “Please tell me that you sent that with a message.”</p>
<p>Veronica grinned hugely and drained her glass. “Oh yeah, I wrote: “Sweet dreams.”” </p>
<p>“What?! Was that it? With no extra context?” She gasped, horrified. “Not something like “Betty did a shoot for me the other day, check out the pictures?””</p>
<p>Veronica smirked, “Okay, to be fair, I added a wink face as well.”</p>
<p>Veronica tried to wink, but instead fell off the couch. Betty’s entire body shut down to focus on her internal screaming. Veronica was laughing on the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh look, he saw it just now,” Veronica cackled even harder, trying to drink the remains of her cocktail while lying down, “Do you think he just straight-up died?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your comments from last week made me so freaking happy! Thank you all so much! As to all of you speculating if I was being a cruel writer just teasing you, then the answer is kind of... we are pretty close - I assure you! Just need to get some of those pesky (but necessary) plot points aside :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess who’s back?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you’ve all read “Musings rom the Serpent’s Lair” - last one is up now (I didn’t want to spoil this chapter). </p><p>ANYWAY, because I love you all, I have also an additional chapter to Musings (also up now) centred on Serpent antics and Jughead finally confessing to his crew about how much he likes Betty, called “The many moods of Jughead Jones: A Dramatic Re-Enactment”. It’s based on how all of you told me you loved the original Cheryl/Toni shenanigans and I sort of just ran with it. Timeline fits between Chapter 14 and 15. I laughed the whole way through typing it. Honestly it’s so ridiculous.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning after her weekend away, Betty was on the phone, talking to Veronica again. She was complaining (again) about Jughead.</p><p>“Has he texted you at least? Something like “I can’t stop thinking about properly finishing what we started”? or “Babe, I wanked myself raw thinking about you in your sinful leather ensemble winkface”?” Veronica asked her, tone serious.</p><p>“No! He just asked me how my weekend was!” Betty said, confused out of her mind. “I mean: he was literally there for a large part of my weekend! Come on, I grinded on his jeans like I was a sixteen-year-old making out with a fucking footballer during seven minutes in heaven!”</p><p>Veronica giggled and repeated, “Large part!” Like she was also sixteen.</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes, laughing, “Yeah like, I was so close to it, I could almost-,”</p><p>“Taste it?” Veronica offered, mischievously.</p><p>“Ahhhh! You need to stop!”</p><p>“Tell me where I’ve misjudged the situation and I’ll course-correct,” Veronica promised. </p><p>She didn’t respond, because her phone buzzed, distracting her, “Oh shit!”</p><p>Veronica, noticing her tone changed, said “What? What happened?”</p><p>“I forgot I have a date tonight,” she mumbled, feeling ashamed. </p><p>“Jughead and you have finally got your shit together and you didn’t tell me?” Veronica screeched. </p><p>Betty sighed painfully, “You literally know that’s not possible, we just spoke about our awkwardness in that realm.”</p><p>Veronica made a strangled sound, “So who is this person? Do I know them?”</p><p>Betty coughed self-consciously, “Um, he’s a guy I met at the Speakeasy during the week that Jughead freaked out and left me alone.”</p><p>“Shit,” Veronica said, sounding impressed despite herself, “Girl moves fast. What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“Well, I think I’m going to go,” she said, voice steely. </p><p>“What about Jughead?” Veronica screeched down the line. “I’ll call him now to shake some sense into him, oh my god! You two are perfect for each other and even more so now that you’re a fucking badass and not just a runaway. Please don’t give up on his sorry ass, he’s honestly a beautiful precious thing!”</p><p>Betty started for a moment and then laughed, “Ohh, no, my bad. Of course I still want Jughead, despite his crazy mixed messages and urgh – look, I didn’t fully explain myself. This guy, his name is Darren and he works at the Southside Prison as a security guard. So, I was thinking of, you know…”</p><p>“BREAKING IN?” Veronica screamed. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I got a lot of information from some of my friends at the bureau about the schematics the other week, honestly it’s amazing how much I can get done when I’m not distracted by a certain Jughead Jones,” she admitted conversationally. </p><p>“You were saying? About this random fuckboi?” Veronica growled through gritted teeth. Betty could almost hear her wave “Team Jughead” flags. </p><p>“Okay well Darren and I decided to go on date number two this Monday-,” Betty started. </p><p>“DATE NUMBER TWO?” Veronica interrupted histrionically.  </p><p>“V, I’m going to need you to tone this down a little bit, my ears cannot handle this level of drama.”</p><p>Veronica muttered angrily under her breath.</p><p>“What was that, V?” Betty asked, pointedly.</p><p>“I said: Girl, I’m going to need you to tone down the level of drama in your life here, because my <i>heart</i> - Betty, think of my heart – cannot handle your insensitive words and fuckboi tales.”</p><p>Betty laughed and conceded, “I’m sorry, trust me, I should have told you.”</p><p>Veronica tsked her, “Yeah which brings me to my next question: why am I only hearing about this now? Does anyone else know?”</p><p>Betty laughed darkly, “No, no one but you. One of my bureau friends might have a strong inkling, but this has been a dirty little secret of mine.”</p><p>“Why dirty?” Veronica asked, clearly worried about her Team Jughead merchandise re-sale value.</p><p>“Well, for one, I am lying to this poor guy, who seems to think I am angel sent from heaven, and for another, it makes me feel like I’m cheating on Jughead?”</p><p>Veronica was silent for a moment and Betty rushed to fill the silence, “Oh my god, I sound so unbelievably possessive don’t I? Like I’ve already assumed myself into the position of his significant other and we’ve literally just had a heavy petting session on the side of the road.”</p><p>Veronica snorted, “Chill B. Firstly, I never want to hear you use the phrase “heavy petting” again. You’re not a lady in her seventies. Secondly, it’s totally normal to feel like this. Plus, at the end of the day, you have a really hard job of trying to reconcile your real life with this persona you’ve constructed, who both is and isn’t a part of you. That sounds horrible and I don’t envy you in the slightest.”</p><p>They shared twin sighs, before Veronica spoke again, “Okay so tonight, what were you meant to do?”</p><p>“Go out for dinner at this restaurant in Greendale called Torino.” </p><p>Veronica hummed in approval, “Well that’s a dress to impress kind of place, a bit bougie really. Okay yes, so he wanted to take you out and get laid on a Monday night. Gross, what a filthy fuckboi.”</p><p>“Yes, apparently,” Betty said drolly, “Although I am definitely not going to sleep with him. I just wanted to find out what was going on at the prison. Also, he’s just messaged me to tell me he’s working night shift tonight, so unless he thinks he can get me to have sex with him against a wall of a restaurant, then it’s just a cute little date. So I figured I would use him as an in.”</p><p>“I bet Jughead could get you to have sex against the wall of a restaurant.”</p><p>
  <i>I cannot even deny it.</i>
</p><p>“Veronica!” she protested, pretending to be scandalised. </p><p>“Tell me where I’ve misjudged the situation and I’ll course-correct,” Veronica repeated with an annoyingly preachy voice. </p><p>Betty growled, “So what do you think?”</p><p>Veronica made a dismissive sound, “That’s a decent idea except for one thing.”</p><p>“What?” Betty asked. </p><p>“You’ve forgotten to account for my father in this equation,” Veronica pointed out. </p><p>“How would he know about my dating life?” Betty asked, incredulous. </p><p>Veronica scoffed, “Please! It’s irrelevant. Just assume he knows and plan for that.”</p><p>“Mmm, good idea. Okay, so plan for him confronting me in the prison?”</p><p>“Well, definitely not him, but someone else, like a Ghoulie or some other thug. Plus please be careful, because he will definitely escalate against you if he thinks you’re a threat.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” Betty assured her, “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I’m serious B,” Veronica said with a sharp edge to her voice, “He is very dangerous.”</p><p>Betty thought for a moment, “Right okay. I’ll think of something.”</p><p>“Please be careful.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Betty called Lucio to pitch her new idea, “Ahh so remember when we last spoke and you had that amazing suggestion?”</p><p>“No, no, nope, not even slightly, we are not doing that!” Lucio said firmly, his normally deadpan voice emphatic. </p><p>“Please?” She begged him sweetly. </p><p>“I need back up, and I can’t really trust anyone right now. Also Tyler thinks the prison is a red herring,” Elizabeth continued, “Plus, you really don’t want me doing this alone, do you?”</p><p>“Urgh!” Lucio complained, “You are the worst. But I cannot leave a damsel in distress like this. Okay, tell me the plan.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>That night, Betty drove to meet Darren at Torino. Veronica lent her a red wrap dress, which she insisted “would drive him wild” and Betty kept her hair down and curled. She felt utterly clinical about the whole experience.</p><p>Darren greeted her eagerly when she approached the table, getting up and kissing her on both cheeks. </p><p>“Wow Betty, you just look so beautiful!” He admired and she gave him a winning smile. </p><p>“Thank you, you look very dapper yourself.” She said, gesturing to him. To be completely fair to him, he did look very handsome. He was a very good-looking man, just… so… boring.</p><p>The waiter came up and took her coat from her before pulling out her chair and ushering her into it. Darren gave the wine order for her, and opted for something non-alcoholic because of work. </p><p>“You mentioned you have work tonight?” she clarified, leaning into the conversation to give him full visual access to her cleavage. </p><p>Darren’s eyes flicked down and then back up to her face as he blushed, “Yeah, they asked me very last minute to do this shift and I’m happy because I’m finally getting overtime.”</p><p>Then he paused and looked into her eyes, “I’m so sorry, I know I had said we would spend more time together if we went for dinner.”</p><p>Betty gave him a sad smile, “I’m sorry too, but at least we get to catch up. But also, congratulations on getting the night shift like you wanted!” </p><p>“Thanks, I’m really pleased. I honestly didn’t think it would happen so soon!” Darren said, excitedly. </p><p>
  <i>Kill me now, literally, this is the most boring date ever. At least Justin was never this boring. What ever is in that prison had better be worth it.</i>
</p><p>She settled herself in to a few hours of mind-numbing conversation, plastering a beautifully fake smile on her face. She asked, uncaringly, “Wow, what do you think made them trust you so quickly?”</p><p>“Well,” Darren blushed and stammered, “It’s a really stupid story. After our date the other day, I was talking to the boys-,”</p><p><i>Oh, were you?</i> Her inner bitch piped up, snidely. Veronica’s judging voice came back to her from earlier: <i>Fuckboi.</i></p><p>“-about where to take you on our date and one of them mentioned this restaurant, which I have never been to before. I feel like, just after we confirmed, the Warden called me in and told me that I was going on night shift tonight, because he knew I had been asking about it since I started.”</p><p>
  <i>Actually interesting for once, Darren ol’ boy. So Hiram Lodge did know about our date and was trying to lure me in with an offer too good to pass up: his allegedly drug filled prison. Good call, Veronica. </i>
</p><p>She idly wondered if Darren had actually been coerced into coming to the Speakeasy in the first place in order to set her up. </p><p>
  <i>Damn, if that’s true, holy fuck Mr Lodge plays the long game. Also, that means that there probably is something for me to find at the prison.</i>
</p><p>She resisted rubbing her hands together in glee and turned instead to her milquetoast companion.</p><p>“Oh no!” she pouted, “Did your friends play a practical joke on you?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Yeah I think so. Although my mate who suggested we come here said that if you liked me, you’d still come to the date even though it’s cut short.”</p><p><i>You mean, even if you don’t get your dick wet?</i> Her inner bitch (which was probably just her channelling Veronica) was on fire tonight. </p><p>Betty giggled and she hated herself. “Of course, silly. Plus, I love,” she shot him a sexy look, maintaining eye contact and purred, “Italian food.”</p><p>He gulped and looked away. </p><p>“So, tell me about how night shift is different, what kind of things do you do?” She said, interested.</p><p>Darren shrugged. “Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that. I don’t want to bore you,” he confessed and she was strangely touched. </p><p>“I could listen to you talk about work all day,” she sighed, truthfully, wishing he would just hand her security access and be done with it. </p><p>“Well, we do regular security sweeps and rounds that are scheduled at certain times. We check all the cells, covering off certain blocks in pairs. You can never be too careful,” he said solemnly.</p><p>“Oh absolutely,” Betty agreed, “You can never be too careful these days. I’m guessing you also need to be on the look out for hackers?”</p><p>“Huh?” Darren said, stupidly. </p><p>“Oh,” Betty waved her hands dismissively, “I was just going to say; I read this article about The Register – you know – the local Riverdale paper - getting hacked the other day. Scary stuff. The hackers stole a lot of sensitive information – apparently even some data on protected sources. The article mentioned that lots of people have viruses on their work computers and don’t even realise there’s a security breach. You guys would have everything covered though. I am sure you do sweeps for that type of thing as protocol.”</p><p>“Yes we do,” he said shortly, but Betty could tell he was lying. </p><p>She made a dismissive noise, “Plus, I am sure that you all have really good security with strong passwords and all that.”</p><p>She reached out her foot and brushed it against his calf seductively, watching as his eyes flicked to her neckline and then to her face. </p><p>“The article mentioned that the Department of Homeland Security comes out with these regular online checks you can do,” she offered. </p><p>She knew full well that she was bullshitting and hard. She only chose Homeland because it had “Security” in the name. Plus, Darren was already looking a little stressed and aroused, so he was hardly going to remember her exact words.</p><p>Darren just nodded. </p><p>At the end of the date, she insisted they walk together to the prison and she purposefully riled him by making increasingly sexual remarks. She could tell he was getting horribly flustered and he kept making motions to hold her hand. She danced just out of reach making sure to touch her cleavage or bite her lip enticingly whenever he looked her way. </p><p>When they got to the security gate, he pulled her into a very tongue-forward kiss. She tried not to gag and moaned as if in pleasure. She had just spent two hours fucking with that poor man’s mind, winding him up, teasing him and now it was time for her plan to come to fruition. </p><p>She pressed herself against him and let her fingers skim the shirt over his abs. She could feel how hard he was, so went in for the kill. </p><p>“Do you want me to come in with you?”</p><p>Darren looked both turned on and panicked, and truthfully, she felt a bit sorry for him. “Um, maybe next time, okay Betty?” he stuttered.</p><p>“Sure,” she allowed and then moistened her lips.</p><p>“I’ll call you,” he promised and went inside. He looked back as he entered and gave her a little wave.</p><p>Betty turned around and wiped her mouth surreptitiously. “Thank fuck that’s over,” she whispered into the night air. Purposefully, she made her way back to her truck. </p><p>When she got in, she turned on some heavy rock music and drove fast, back to Riverdale, wanting to rid herself of that entire, tedious experience. As she approached her place, Lucio called her. She answered and put him on speakerphone.</p><p>“Did he click the fake Homeland link that you sent?” Betty asked, excitedly.</p><p>“As you predicted,” Lucio snorted gleefully, “You must have insane powers of persuasion.”</p><p>“I do indeed, plus he was too easy,” she crooned, “Are you in yet?”</p><p>“Yes, completely,” Lucio breathed, “This is awesome, I’ve got logistics details and everything.”</p><p>Betty gave a whoop of excitement. “Anything specifically about drugs?”</p><p>“No, not yet, just looks like a legitimate logistics company that’s running out of the prison for now. But give me time.”</p><p>She sighed, <i>Of course that would be too easy! Urgh, I had to pretend to be into him for nothing.</i></p><p>As she turned the corner into her street, she was met with an unwelcomed sight: Malachi and some of his goons in her front yard.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god, I do not need this right now. I want to go back inside and sleep on my gorgeous new mattress.”</p><p>“What was that Hux?” Lucio asked her. </p><p>“Lucio, I will need to call you back,” she said, feeling a migraine grow behind her eye, “I have gang trouble in my front yard.”</p><p>“Um, are you going to be okay? Do you want me to call Tyler?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll be fine, just keep looking.”</p><p>She parked her truck and sent a quick text to Veronica: <b> You were right, I’ve got Ghoulies in my yard.</b></p><p>Without waiting for a reply, she got out of the truck with a heavy sigh. “Evening folks.”</p><p>“Welcome home sugar,” Malachi’s heavily made up face split into a grin.</p><p>She met his stare flatly, not in the mood, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>“You just came back from the Southside Prison, didn’t you?” Malachi hissed. </p><p>“Yes,” she snapped, frustration of the day leaking into her tone, “Look, can we please skip the theatrics and fanfare? What do you want?”</p><p>Malachi obliged and inclined his head, “Lads, check the truck.”</p><p>She watched impassively as they made a fruitless search of her truck. </p><p>“Love what you’re doing to the Mustang, though,” Malachi said, excitedly. “She’s looking so much better since you stole her.”</p><p>“I didn’t steal it, I won it from you, fair and square,” Betty said, exhausted. </p><p>“Not so, sugar,” Malachi hissed, “Not fair remember? You did play me.”</p><p>She rounded on him, eyes blazing, “And you made it so easy. Jughead Jones shows up and you’re fucking gagging for it. It was obvious to me that you want to mess with him.”</p><p>Malachi growled, “You have no idea what you’re talking about!”</p><p>She continued, furious, pushing, itching for a fight, “I bet you actually love him. Like this whole feud is just some repressed homoerotic bullshit and you actually want to get on your knees and pleasure him.”</p><p>“Fuck off, I bet you want him, slut.” Malachi griped.</p><p>She made a show of yawning hugely. “So pedestrian Malachi, try harder.”</p><p>She was about to say something else when the Ghoulies jumped out of her truck saying, “There’s nothing in there, Malachi. Just some tampons and lipgloss.”</p><p>Betty smiled sharply, “All the things a lady needs.”</p><p>Malachi’s eyes gleamed in the light of the street lamps. “We haven’t checked everywhere though.”</p><p>He stood up close to Betty, pressing against her front. His hands were on her waist and he ran his fingers up and down her hips.</p><p>“Malachi,” she warned, incensed, “Get off me.”</p><p>His hand slid up to touch her breast but she grabbed his wrist, twisting it furiously, “Don’t you touch me,” she spat, menacingly, “Or I will fucking break your wrist.”</p><p>His eyes were alight with curiosity, as he looked down at her hand, which held his in a vice-like grip, and back up to her face, “So my boys were telling the truth. It was you who fucked them up. They mentioned a blonde angel beat them up, but I didn’t believe that it could have been you at the time.”</p><p>Her face split into a threatening grin, “You better believe it. I will do it again tonight if you cross me.”</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked, genuinely curious. “And do you want to join us? We would have such use for you, honestly.”</p><p>
  <i>So Hiram hasn’t told Malachi about me? Interesting.</i>
</p><p>“I’m someone more dangerous than you’ll ever know,” she hissed, eyes flashing. “Now I promise you, I will fuck you up if you touch me again without my explicit verbal or written consent.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Malachi looked upset at her words. “Ah, sorry, sorry. I get carried away sometimes.”</p><p>She stared at him a moment and then let his hand go. He rubbed it, sulking. </p><p>“I get carried away sometimes too,” she spat, tapping her foot against the pavement. “Are we done here?”</p><p>Malachi looked like he was about to agree with her, but then he caught sight of something in the distance and grinned, “Oh I think we are just getting started.”</p><p>Betty whipped her head around and felt the migraine spread deep into the recesses of her brain. Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs were sauntering up the road. </p><p>This was the last thing she needed. She was so close to getting into her house and snuggling onto that delightful new mattress that had literally just arrived, after what felt like eons of waiting, she didn’t need a dick-swinging contest between gang rivals in her yard at midnight.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Sweet Pea called out, voice deep and menacing. Jughead and Fangs were looking murderous.</p><p>Malachi chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m just having a chat to Betty, the love of my life.”</p><p>Betty barely had the emotional energy to roll her eyes: Darren had used up the scant fucks she had earlier. She wanted to scream or cry or both.</p><p>“Malachi, leave, please,” she said, eyes imploring. He was still close to her so she tried good old-fashioned emotional manipulation, “I’ve had a really long day. I’m tired and emotional. I really don’t have the energy for a fight between you all now, so can you please just take your guys and leave?”</p><p>He gave her an odd look and said, “Okay sugar. Sorry to have troubled you so much. I meant what I said about joining us though. You can come whenever you want Betty.”</p><p>He motioned to his guys and they all got into their cars and left. Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs watched, stunned as the Ghoulies drove away without engaging in any violence.</p><p>“Hi,” she said awkwardly.</p><p>Jughead was looking at her as if she’d grown an extra head. “Hi to you too.”</p><p><i>How about them Red Sox eh? Old Buddy, old pal?</i> She thought snidely.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jughead said, walking closer, eyes searching hers. His hands brushed her shoulders, comfortingly. </p><p>“No,” she said truthfully. Today was exhausting and it had taken all of her energy to go on that date with Darren earlier. Now, she just wanted to have a long shower, maybe engage in a self-pitying cry and go to sleep. </p><p>He pulled her into a hug and she sighed against him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She revelled in the feel of him stroking her hair soothingly.</p><p>“Did he threaten you?” Jughead whispered, voice dark. </p><p><i>Way to ruin a beautiful moment, Jughead.</i> She thought sarcastically. </p><p>“Not in the strictest sense,” she replied and moved out of his arms. </p><p>“If you tell me, I can help you,” Jughead implored. “What happened there? What was he trying to do? Why didn’t you text me instead of Veronica?”</p><p>
  <i>So I have to be in danger for you to want to speak to me? Is that it? We share this gorgeous, filthy moment and then nothing? Just awkward silence and elevator music? Why am I so disappointed? </i>
</p><p>Before she could respond, Fangs spoke up, thoughtfully, “It seems to me like he was originally threatening Betty, but she politely asked him to leave. He was making moves to go, but then we showed up, so he decided to taunt you, Jughead.”</p><p>Fangs continued with his remarkable observations, “What surprised me the most in all of that was how much Malachi seems to respect you, Betty. Why is that?”</p><p>
  <i>Because I threatened him and for some reason that turns him on?</i>
</p><p>She gave a nervous laugh, “I have no idea, honestly. Probably some hangover feelings from when I won his car.”</p><p>The trio were silent as they watched her.</p><p> “Anyway,” she said, dejectedly moving to open the door. “I’m going to head in. I’m really tired. I had a horribly long day and I really want to sleep.”</p><p>“What happened?” Jughead asked, looking panicked. “Why was your day so bad? And why are you so dressed up?”</p><p>She flinched and felt her heart stutter, feeling dirty and guilty as if he had caught her cheating en flagrante. </p><p>She grit her teeth and told him what truth she could, “It was bad because I forgot that I had a date, then I felt guilty because I didn’t want to go and now I feel exhausted because I pretended to be nice all night.”</p><p>Jughead’s face went from sheet white to concerned over the course of her words. </p><p>Surprisingly, he hugged her again. “It’s okay,” he assured her, “It’s fine to feel emotionally worn out after doing something trying.”</p><p>She sniffed into his arms and then said, to reassure him, “Yeah well, it caught me by surprise because I had just forgotten about it. We made plans that week at the Speakeasy when you were… avoiding me.”</p><p>He froze underneath her, grip tightening on her body.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispered sincerely. “I was a real asshat that week.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed, “And now I feel like you’re avoiding me again!”</p><p>Jughead shifted uncomfortably in her arms. “Ah shit, yeah I suppose I am.”</p><p>She pulled back and look at him in the eyes, pleading, “Can we please talk about whatever happened on Saturday?”</p><p>He looked visibly discomforted and then nodded, “Yes, but not now. Let’s find a time when you’re feeling up to it.”</p><p>She smiled at him, “Okay sure.” She yawned, “Plus right now the main thing I am feeling is the desire to fall asleep on my new mattress.”</p><p>He looked confused, “Wait, you’ve been here for weeks. Where have you been sleeping?”</p><p>She bit her lip and shrugged, “Um, the couch?”</p><p>“You mean to tell me you’ve been sleeping on the couch this whole time?” He said incredulously, arms still around her. </p><p>“Yep, I have,” she said cheerfully. </p><p>“You should have said something!” He growled, “You could have stayed with me!”</p><p>Sweet Pea was obviously too late on the elbow because Fangs piped up, “You only have one bed. Where would you have slept, Jughead?”</p><p>Jughead flushed horribly and choked on thin air. Betty, the mature adult she was, refrained from ginning outright. </p><p>Jughead stepped back as if she were a live wire. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, “We should let you recuperate.”</p><p>“Thank you,” She breathed, bone-tired. “We will talk soon, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, admittedly my “guess who’s back” comment could have equally applied to Darren, Lucio, Malachi or Jughead hahah</p><p>I know you all want to see Betty &amp; Jughead get it on something fierce, and because I am not THAT much of a bitch, I will make it happen by this time next week.<br/>In order to do that, I will post Halloween Part 1 (of 3) sometime in the middle of the week. </p><p>Thanks so much for all your love on this story and Musings, I love reading and replying to your comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Halloween Part I: Tough Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead POV: welcome to his mind.</p><p>Welcome to part two: timeline gets shorter; things get dirtier, grittier and more violent.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven’t read it, check out the bonus chapter (15) in Musings, which happens before this chapter in the timeline, it is referred to in this chapter.</p><p>As promised, next one will be out Thursday/Friday :) :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Saturday night, Jughead arrived early for Veronica’s Halloween party. Unfortunately, he brought the entirety of his inner circle at the same time, which meant that they were constantly making jokes and ridiculing him about both his costume and Betty Cooper. </p><p>Almost a whole week had past and Jughead had still not spoken to Betty. After their brief chat on Monday night, after her <i>date</i> in that <i>dress</i>, there never seemed like a good time to pick up the frayed threads of their conversation. </p><p>It had been weird between them all week; she was busy at work and he kept wanting to talk about their – ah – encounter, but everything felt so stilted and awkward so he had left it. Or, she had this look on her face that just made him wonder if she were regretting whatever happened thinking that if he broached the conversation she would surely say, “It was a one time thing” or “I do that with all my friends”.<br/>
They’d texted a few times, but it was light and friendly and had none of the <i>we could have fucked on the side of a road</i> vibes from before, so he wondered if it was just a heat of the moment thing.</p><p>It was always hard to tell with her, as she would say something seriously and then gleefully do another; she was incongruous. She pretended to listen to him and his counsel and then would do what she wanted anyway and it drove him mad. He kept thinking that her saying that she was desperate for him was just a way of her teasing him or fooling him, like she had with the car, or the running. </p><p>He knew he was in his own head, knew he was driving himself mental. But that’s what he had felt like ever since they met and nothing made <i>sense</i>. He was used to analysing and worrying over minute details until he figured out a problem, teased out the inner conundrum of a character or chose the perfect words for a sentence in his book. Applying those same techniques to Betty Cooper had driven him beyond distraction to the dark recesses of his mind and he just couldn’t figure her out.</p><p>Plus, his emotions were all over the fucking place thanks to the stupid prank that the Serpents played on him at Cheryl’s earlier in the week; flailing between suspicion, anger, arrogance and an obsessive desire to see her and stop her from doing something dangerous. </p><p>“Why don’t you just ask her out already?” Joaquin tossed at him from around his lit cigarette. </p><p>They were standing outside Veronica’s studio in Greendale while Joaquin finished smoking and Toni eyed his cigarette hungrily, having just quit a few weeks ago (“For good this time, I swear it!” she’d said). Jughead refrained from slinging a comment back about his friend’s barely-there Mad Max inspired outfit and just rolled his eyes. </p><p><i>Just because I brought her to orgasm (and myself) against her truck on the side of the road, doesn’t mean we are suddenly a perfect pair.</i> </p><p>“What, ask her out while dressed as a rabbit?” laughed Sweet Pea, downing the last of his beer, “No way! He’ll scamper off, scared!” </p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes again, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from retorting, which would undoubtedly make things worse. He chose to wear a “Frank” costume, from Donnie Darko, which was a perfect Halloween outfit, in his opinion. </p><p>As far as he was concerned, the costume they had previously offered him showed a lot more skin than he felt comfortable wearing. His whole gang were sporting very skanky Mad Max style costumes (Joaquin’s was the worst, by far), and they wanted him to join in. He had point blank refused and Toni’s last words before they parted were “You’ll regret this, Jones!” </p><p>“Ha ha, why are you scared Jug? Afraid she’s actually going to turn out to be a Furiosa and kick your ass?” Fangs joked. Jughead was about to open his mouth to defend himself, when Marco piped up.</p><p>“Hey! Fangs, leave Betty out of this. She’s really cool and smart.” His ears reddened adorably when he spoke. The other Serpents laughed. </p><p><i>Everyone knows you like Betty for real, Marco.</i> Jughead thought.</p><p>“Oooooh Jug, got some competition!” Toni crowed, jumping in on the action. </p><p>Marco looked nervously at Jughead and stuttered, “No, Jughead, I mean, she’s wonderful - for you – not for me – I mean – she’s much better than the other girls you… have slept…”</p><p>“Keep digging Marco, go on,” Joaquin sang and punched him playfully. </p><p>Marco looked upset and worried that he’d somehow overstepped. Jughead wondered if he had ever been that young.</p><p>“Let him be,” he finally said and the Serpents stopped mercilessly teasing Marco. </p><p>“Marco, don’t worry about it. I know everyone likes Betty.” </p><p>Marco looked distinctly relieved. The Serpents went back to teasing him again and Marco was notably silent this time, not wanting to take on their attention. </p><p>They slowly made their way inside and made a beeline for the drinks table. Veronica, true to her nature, had stocked it generously. Her studio looked incredible: huge spider webs hung from doors and window frames, bats hung from the high ceilings and grimacing, carved jack-o-lanterns with flickering tea lights were liberally placed throughout the space. The light bulbs in the chandeliers had been replaced with red lights, casting a distinctly seventies porno feeling to the whole setting. She’d even hired a smoke machine. </p><p>“Serpents!” She trilled with delight as they entered. She had come dressed in her customary skin-tight leather cat suit complete with cat ears and a tail.  It fit her like a glove and she wore it with pride. Veronica was never embarrassed, just poised.</p><p>When they first met, he thought that she was a stuck up princess with intentions to corrupt Archie and use him as her boy-toy. Their long complicated history had shown him that she truly did love Archie with all of her heart, and that she would do whatever it took to protect him, even from her own father. Ever since her display of solidarity in making a play for Pop’s he had warmed to her; noticing her other traits like generosity and general disregard for socio-economics status of others. Veronica had come from big money and had made her own pool of wealth through her fashion business. One would expect that she would stay firm friends with people like the Blossoms, who came from their own maple syrup monopoly and very old slave-trade money (“triangular economics” they called it, euphemistically). However, Veronica and the Serpents were as thick as thieves; his dad had practically adopted her as a second daughter. And then, of course, Betty Cooper showed up and suddenly everyone wanted to be a big, happy family. </p><p>“We are here,” Jughead stated redundantly. Veronica smiled when she saw him, although there was a glint in her eye that promised trouble.</p><p>“He went with the bunny costume, did he?” She quipped and that set the whole hoard off again, cackling like hyenas. Jughead glowered.</p><p>“Of course, such a waste,” Joaquin sighed regretfully, like a fashion designer whose muse was in rehab. </p><p>Veronica tutted at Jughead and then turned to the other Serpents. “Go help yourselves to drinks, you all look fantastic – especially you Joaquin!” </p><p>Jughead had really forgotten how much Veronica’s parties were about dressing to impress. </p><p><i>Or undressing,</i> he through wryly and snorted slightly. </p><p>Toni caught his eye and smirked knowingly. Veronica’s parties always did end up on the fun side of debauchery, with games like “spin the bottle” and the seemingly innocuous “twister” getting a bit hot and heavy. This was the primary reason that Jughead had avoided them in the past; he would often get pinned against a wall by Ethel and have to make some quick, mumbling excuse to get out of there. </p><p><i>Who knew the fearsome gang leader was scared of women?</i> He thought wryly.</p><p>Not this year though, he was here precisely for the reason he hadn’t been for all those other parties; there was no way he was going to let pure, innocent Betty get caught up in Veronica’s madness. Or at least, that’s what he told himself (obviously ignoring the fact that Betty was neither innocent nor helpless and could handle herself perfectly without his presence).</p><p>As the rest of the Serpents began pouring themselves generous cups of whiskey and cracking open cans of beer, Jughead left them and gravitated towards the front of the studio. </p><p>He half-pretended to be in conversation with whoever was around just so he could keep an eye on the steady arrival of visitors.  Veronica noticed his odd front-of-house behaviour given she was also firmly planted by the door. </p><p>“Jughead, despite how obtusely you’ve dressed, this is the first Halloween party you’ve come to since high school,” she stated absently, taking a sip of a lurid green cocktail from a glowing plastic straw.</p><p>He shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way, “Thought it was about time I took you up on your invite.”</p><p>“Right,” Veronica allowed, perfect eyebrows arched in amusement. “And you’re not wearing that stupid crown beanie either. Must be a certain someone that looks really hot in leather,” she surmised, and looked at him coyly from over the rim of her glass.</p><p>Jughead could not think of anything witty to say. </p><p>“Don’t worry Jones, she was here before helping me set up and she went home to get dressed,” Veronica took another sip of her drink before saying, “She was saying that she had to finish her costume.”</p><p>He failed to say anything and Veronica just watched him with glee until the buzzer rang. She patted him on his shoulder and then swept off to go greet her new guests, tail swishing behind her. Jughead was left to brood in his own thoughts. </p><p>He wondered what Betty would be making for herself and tried to think of blonde female Halloween costumes. Alice in Wonderland? Cher from Clueless? Some kind of Disney princess? Would she dress up scary or cute? He was aware that Halloween was kind of a free pass to wear as little clothing in public as possible. Admittedly, he had very mixed thoughts about the potential for Betty to show up in a racy outfit. On one hand, the idea of Betty in skimpy clothing was tantalising, and on the other hand he felt like he wanted to shield her away from the prying eyes of his former classmates and gang members. </p><p>Before he could spiral off into any particular vein, he heard Veronica’s crow of delight mixed with what he could only describe as a heaved sigh of melodramatic exasperation, “Oh god Betty, you look –ah- yellow and bloody? Who are you meant to be?”</p><p>Jughead shifted his body so that he got a partial view of the open door. Veronica, sensing him and smirking knowingly, opened the door a touch wider so he could see Betty. </p><p>Betty had clearly not got the message about Veronica’s Halloween parties either. Bless her; she had decided to arrive as Beatrix Kiddo aka “The Bride” from Kill Bill. </p><p>He thought that Veronica’s exasperation was centred around Betty’s disregard for the more sexual attire that was typically adorned at these parties. </p><p>Betty smiled radiantly from bright yellow jumpsuit, which was splattered liberally with fake blood. Her normally wavy hair was dead straight. She even had a katana strapped to her, completing the look.</p><p>She looked so sweet that Jughead felt himself being drawn to her. Once his eyes found hers, it proved challenging to look away; she was so mesmerising he could barely breathe. She continually surprised him, dressing up as one of the most badass women in cinematic history.  </p><p><i>But then,</i> he admonished himself, <i>Of course she would dress like such a heroine; I saw her take down a small group of Ghoulies without so much as batting an eyelash.</i> </p><p>She was terrifyingly strong and wildly independent. He felt wrenching pain at thought of all his stupid blunders with her over the previous weeks. It felt like, when it came to her, all he could do was misstep. </p><p>“Jughead,” she said softly, face concerned, “You look pale, are you okay?”</p><p>His mouth moved unwillingly and he found himself saying in painful truth, “No Kiddo, at this moment, this is me at my most…” Jughead paused. What was he feeling right now? Aroused? Intrigued? Captivated? Desperate? Out of control? </p><p><i>Try all of the above,</i> he told himself, disgusted. He finished the quote, feeling the bone-deep irrevocability of it: “Masochistic.”</p><p>She looked at him both surprised and pleased; an expression far from Uma Thurman’s in the opening scene as Bill held a gun to her head. Betty put on terrified, wide-eyed look and said, “Bill, it’s your baby!” </p><p>He felt a thrilling tremor go through him at her words even though he knew she was just finishing the scene. His traitorous mind cast the lovely Betty Cooper as <i>his</i> and his mouth went terribly dry. At this point, he couldn’t bring himself to mime shooting her in the head so he just stood there and smiled half-heartedly, suddenly feeling very exposed. </p><p>She didn’t notice his faux pas, or his obsessive gleam, as she rewarded him with a warm smile, “Yes, you got me Jughead, I’m Beatrix Kiddo.” </p><p>Veronica made some sound of recognition but Jughead spoke over her.</p><p>“You look fantastic,” he said truthfully, hating how breathless his voice was. He didn’t care that Veronica thought she was too clothed; he thought she looked sexy as sin. He noted Veronica’s mouth stop and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise as his admission. She looked between Jughead and Betty with a look of scheming delight, of which he was instantly wary. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said, colouring attractively and looking down.</p><p>“Did you make it?” Veronica asked. </p><p>Betty shook her head regretfully and said with a forced laugh, “No, I stopped sewing because of the whole mom thing… it’s just something we did together and I can’t bring myself to touch it.”</p><p>Veronica’s eyes softened, “Of course Betty, I totally understand.”</p><p>Jughead shot her a pleading look and she smiled magnanimously, saying, “Well, go on inside Betty, Jughead will help you get a drink, won’t you darling? We will chat soon, once all my guests are here.”</p><p>“That would be lovely, V, but are you sure that I can’t help with anything?” Betty leaned in close to Veronica and touched her arm with a familiar ease of which Jughead was regrettably jealous. </p><p>Veronica laughed and shook her head gently, “Of course not Betty, you helped me plan most of it and set it all up, so go out there and enjoy yourself,” she shot a look at Jughead and grinned wickedly, “Maybe you can get the dashing Forsythe here to dance with you.”</p><p>Betty smiled and thankfully didn’t laugh at his ridiculous first name. She flicked him a look through her lashes that sent fire shooting to his loins, “Well Jughead, are you up for a little dance?” </p><p>How could he possibly deny her if she spoke to him in <b>that</b> tone of voice? </p><p>“We will see,” he said with a bravado he didn’t feel. </p><p>Betty grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him in close to her side, “Lead the way Mr Jones,” she said cheekily. He resisted poking his tongue out at her.</p><p>He felt his skin alight as she sidled up against him, thoughts flashing back to him pressing her against her truck and her grinding against his erection until they came, shuddering and panting. He felt a tightening in his pants and felt immensely grateful he was wearing this fur suit and thus his – uh - movement was hidden. He felt her fingers tighten softly on his upper arm and looked down into her bright green eyes. She was close enough that he could lean in to her upturned face and taste those glossy pink lips of hers. His heart pounded and he licked his lips, pulling his face back slightly. “Would you like a drink, Betty?” </p><p>“My, my, my, how the tables have turned, Forsythe.” He felt electrified at the sound of his name being teased from her lips and he smirked at her, helplessly ensnared. She placed her hands akimbo and the movement pulled back her jacket revealing barely a touch of cleavage that nearly made him groan aloud. </p><p>
  <i>Why am I such a pervert, honestly?</i>
</p><p>“Come on, let’s have something simple, like a gin and tonic.” </p><p>He went over to the drinks table and poured her a very alcohol-forward gin and tonic as she watched in amusement as he tried to garnish the mixer much in the same fashion that she would at the Speakeasy. </p><p>“Will this do?” He passed her a full cup. </p><p>“Jughead, are you trying to compromise my innocence and take advantage of me by getting me rip-roaringly wasted?” She teased him and he immediately panicked, worried she’d see through him. </p><p>
  <i>Yes, I want you to choose me, against your better judgement.</i>
</p><p>“Oh, sorry Betty, here, let me dilute it. No I wasn’t trying to get you drunk, I swear.” He went to take the cup off her but she moved it out of his reach. </p><p>“No way,” she sang, dancing out of his way, turning her back to him and pressing her ass against the front of his suit. He stepped back immediately, lest she feel his now raging hard-on. “You know that writer, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third? Well he made this drink especially for me… so you can’t have it back.”</p><p>He flushed with humiliation, hating himself suddenly for his base reaction, before she spoke again, completely misinterpreting his reason for his embarrassment.</p><p> “Oh Jug, it was an excellent book, really! You know I enjoyed it. Also,” she said, sipping the drink and smiling at the taste, “I’m impressed you learnt so much from me after all your writing nights at the bar.”</p><p>He was too, because he felt a lot like he just pretended to work while he surreptitiously watched her over the edge of his open laptop. <i>Though saying that aloud would be license for a restraining order. </i></p><p>“I’m writing in a bartender character, so I need to learn all I can from your gift,” he said smoothly, and it was the truth.</p><p>“Really? What’s your character like?”</p><p><i>Gorgeous, strong and stubborn,</i> he thought, <i>Generous with her friends and full of surprises. </i> </p><p>“I haven’t decided yet, still fleshing it out. I’m trying to stick to a crime novel, but I feel like all the exciting stuff in Riverdale has already happened on that front. Hiram Lodge won; he has the town now.” </p><p>Betty cocked her head to the side and smiled absently. He knew that she had no idea about Hiram Lodge, except that he was Veronica’s father. He was about to swiftly change the subject but she spoke, “What do you mean ‘he won’?”</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, wishing he hadn’t said anything as he seemed to have killed the flirtatious mood she was in. </p><p>“Well, he’s bought the whole Southside and he controls the Ghoulies with dear coin. He drove the Serpents off our turf and plans to change this neighbourhood to be Northside-Lite. Soon the Uktena tribe will no longer afford to live here and be driven off the land they once fought to keep independent from General Pickens and Blossom Senior.”</p><p>Betty bit her lip, deep in thought and then said, “Surely that’s illegal?”</p><p>Jughead shook his head morosely, “No, he can do that if he owns the land. Tear down the cheaper, existing infrastructure and rebuild with more expensive, newer things ensuring that everyone will have to fork out more money than they have to stay.”</p><p>Betty shook her head and he commiserated in her outrage.</p><p>“No, Jug,” she said softly, then took a long sip of the drink he mixed her, pursing her lips as she swallowed, “I mean, I thought it was illegal to take land from a native tribe these days.” She shrugged and then said, “But each state has their own laws I guess.” </p><p>“I’d never considered property law actually. It’s a good idea. What made you think of it?”</p><p>She had an inscrutable expression as she said dismissively, “Oh I just read it somewhere.” </p><p>He felt like she was definitely not telling him the full truth, but he nodded, filing away her reaction for later contemplation as he had that night when she’d saved Marco. He would at some point have to revisit his impression and idea of Betty Cooper and ask her about her past to clear up the incongruity of her personality, but tonight was not that night. He was going to forget his suspicions and enjoy her dressing as one of his all time favourite characters; just enjoy her presence. </p><p>“Anyway,” she started in a clear attempt to change the topic, taking another sip of her drink, “What are you supposed to be?”</p><p>She’d obviously noticed his costume, inside which he was now dying of heat, but he wasn’t wearing the mask at moment, so he just looked grey and furry. </p><p>He held up a mask that he had in hand and she let out a sharp bark of laughter, “You’re Frank!” Betty said excitedly, “From Donnie Darko!”</p><p><i>Why do her reactions always surprise me?</i> Jughead asked himself, <i>Even though I know that she is so much more than she pretends to be. </i></p><p>She took a step back from him and said, “I know it’s hot in here, but I’d love to see the mask on!”</p><p>He obliged, sweltering in the warm room, as Betty looked him up and down with awe. He only wished it was the man underneath and not the costume that elicited such a glowing response from her. <i> Like, she’d literally grinded herself to an orgasm in my arms and now she was acting all normal about it?</i></p><p>“Why are you wearing that stupid man suit?” She quoted at him, laughing easily.</p><p>“Hey that’s my line!” He protested, voice distorting through the thick mask. </p><p>She heard him and grinned, “Jughead, honestly, you look wonderful! What an excellent choice in costume!”</p><p>“You’re a fan?” He asked, just wanting to hear her talk more. </p><p>“For sure! This was one of the first movies that I watched with my dad; I remember being terrified of Frank until I learnt his story. It really changed my perception of human interaction.”</p><p>He instantly understood, as Frank’s character was perceived as bad, corrupt or nightmarish, yet his goal was to save the universe from destruction. He watched Betty’s expression get distant and dark and he found himself wanting to know what made her look so white-lipped and vengeful. </p><p>He took off his mask and fanned his face, “Oh, yeah I totally get it. But geez, it’s hot in there.”</p><p>She snapped back to present, giggled and said flirtatiously,  “You should just take it off then.”  </p><p>His heart pounded and he felt that churning feeling in his stomach as he shot back in mock-outrage, “Betty, what would Veronica’s guests think?”</p><p>She shrugged and grinned impishly at him, “I think they’d love it, look how half-naked everyone is.” </p><p>She had a point.</p><p>She took another sip of her drink, grimaced at its potency, and said casually with more than a little side-eye, “And I’d be entertained at least.”</p><p>
  <i>Oh would she now? The minx.</i>
</p><p>“Everyone knows that I live for your entertainment,” he drawled, feeling a sharp clench at how true those words were. </p><p>She giggled and took another pained sip of his drink; “You’d run a bar out of business if you ever tended it though.”</p><p>“That’s why all I’m good for is writing,” he joked.</p><p>Her lip curled into an inviting smile and she murmured, leaning in, “Oh I’m sure you’re good at other things, Jug.”</p><p>Fuck, she was intoxicating, those big green eyes daring him to move closer as she leaned in, her chest millimetres from his. </p><p><i>Tell her,</i> he thought to himself desperately; <i>Tell her that you want her. Tell her you want to possess her, and want her to do the same in return. Tell her that you’ll be hers if that’s what she wants. </i></p><p>Emboldened by their proximity he gathered his thoughts. </p><p>“Betty,” he started, mind whirring. <i>Urgh fucking Cheryl is so right about me! I can’t express my fucking feelings without pondering time and editing capabilities.</i></p><p>“Jughead,” she breathed up at him, eyes intent. He nodded, eyes suddenly fixated on her lips. She was so incredibly beautiful, her soft golden hair haloed her face and those big green eyes stared up at him, waiting. He breathed in her scent: cinnamon and vanilla. His self-control was crumbling, as he knew that in that moment he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her.</p><p>He played over their next interactions: they have sex and Malachi never lets up on her. He knows now that she can handle herself, but to what extent can he conscionably allow that to happen? It was as if she were a fucking lightening rod between their two gangs and she was going to set the whole of Riverdale on fire. He just didn’t know how yet. The whole situation felt precarious and treacherous, like one wrong step from him would cause destruction. But <i>of what</i> he didn’t quite know. He strongly suspected this decision would lead him to orchestrate his own downfall in some way or another. </p><p>He knew now that Betty Cooper could level him both literally and metaphorically and he was on the verge of falling headfirst into her with no safe-guards and no recourse. What was it about her made him so fucking insane?</p><p>“Betty, about the other day-,” he started slowly. </p><p>“Oi, Jug, Betty! So good to see you both!” </p><p>Jughead’s whole body tensed and took a measured step back from Betty and said, “Yeah, you too, Arch.” He parted his teeth as much as possible so the sound would not seem forced. He had rarely been unhappy to see his childhood friend, but in this moment, he would have gladly slugged him. </p><p>“Jug, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you at one of Ronnie’s Halloween parties,” Archie said with an innocent expression.</p><p>Jughead nodded and raised an eyebrow, letting the comment fall flat. </p><p>Archie smiled widely now, gaze flicking to Betty briefly then back, knowing that he had succeeded in niggling at the exact reason that Jughead was around. </p><p>“Betty, you look awesome! I didn’t know you were a Tarantino fan!”</p><p>“No one did, apparently,” she said softly and smiled, “Kill Bill Volume 1 is one of my favourite movies of all time. That O-Ren Ishii mega fight scene is perfection. Thanks Archie. You look very dashing by the way.”</p><p><i>Fuck this,</i> Jughead thought angrily and snapped, “Yeah, Top Gun. Real original Arch.”</p><p>Archie gave him a huge grin and flipped him the bird before shooting back, “I bet you’re dying in there, Jug. Let me know if you want some other options as the night goes on.” </p><p>“I’ve already suggested he wear nothing,” Betty joked and Archie laughed. </p><p>“I bet he loved that suggestion,” Archie said sarcastically, “Though, come to think of it, I haven’t seen Jughead out of his Southside Serpents jacket in years, so that in itself is a miracle.”</p><p>“Yes, Jughead Jones, the living miracle,” Jughead snarled acerbically. </p><p>“Aw, Jug, we’re just teasing,” Betty said earnestly, her words cutting him more than he cared to admit. So she didn’t want to see him without the suit?</p><p>“Don’t worry Betty, I bet it’s hot as balls in that costume and Jughead’s just getting overheated, come on pal, let me get you something else to wear.”</p><p>“Oh!” Betty exclaimed as Jughead found himself being dragged off by Archie to the dressing room. He turned his head back to see her, but she’d disappeared. </p><p>“What the fuck Arch?” He spat, pulling himself from Archie’s grip as soon as the door had shut behind them. </p><p>Archie didn’t seem to care as he whistled loudly to himself.</p><p>“Arch, what the fuck are you playing at?” He repeated, angrier this time.</p><p>Archie rounded on him and grabbed his shoulders. He looked furious. Jughead thought quickly, Archie has always been bigger than him, so there was no way that he could win in a fight unless he got some quick sneak shots in first. </p><p>Archie let him go with an angry expression. “If you hesitate one more time, I swear I will physically smack some sense into you.”</p><p>“Hesitate?” Jughead snarled. “With Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah of course with Betty! Who else have you been so uncharacteristically unhinged around?” Archie pointed out, not unfairly, but it still made Jughead furious. </p><p>“I AM NOT UNHINGED!” Jughead yelled, seemingly oblivious to the irony of the situation.</p><p>Archie just raised both eyebrows at him. “Jug, I have know you my whole life and I have <i>never</i> seen you act like this. You’re usually confident and demanding but then Betty Cooper shows up and you lose your goddamn mind. I’ll admit it was pretty hilarious at the start, but we are all sick of this so much. So this is an intervention from us all.”</p><p>“But Cheryl-,” Jughead snarled.</p><p>Archie cut him off, brusquely. “You know that’s an excuse for you to pull some weird self-sabotaging bullshit again Jughead. All you’ve been doing is making excuses around Betty since she got here. First it was: “She’s too innocent and has had such a tough life, so I need to keep my distance from her” and then she stole Malachi’s car. Then it was: “She never listens and puts herself wilfully in danger, so I need to protect her,” and then she pulverised those Ghoulies to dust without breaking a sweat. And now you have no excuses but the one thing you’ve been running from this whole time.”</p><p>“Don’t Arch,” Jughead spat at him, warningly. </p><p>“What are you afraid of?” Archie insisted. </p><p>There was a moment of silence in which they both stared at each other.</p><p>“Losing control.” Jughead heard himself say, truthfully. </p><p>Archie nodded encouragingly so Jughead blurted the rest out in a jumble of emotions and shameful arousal. “I am crazy about her. She makes me more insane than anyone I’ve ever met and I can’t stand how my feelings for her are like trying to withstand fucking epic natural disaster.”</p><p>Jughead paused for a moment and Archie said fairly, “Well you’ve only ever slept with people before, so it makes sense how she has-,”</p><p>“Destroyed the delicate chemical balance in my brain,” Jughead laughed darkly. “You were right; she unhinges me and it’s hard to admit.”</p><p>Jughead continued, because there was no one else in this world that understood him better than Archie. Plus Archie and he had a “no Serpent” pact, wherein anything that Jughead said could be passed to Veronica but to no Serpent. </p><p>Jughead could not trust Toni and Cheryl to be as forgiving with him as Archie and Veronica (if the cake incident was anything to provide reinforcing evidence).  “All I can think about is making her as crazy as she makes me. I want to drive her insane with need and I want her to beg me. I want to push her to the edge until she throws off that mask of innocent little runaway and shows me who she truly is. I know she’s dangerous underneath that beautiful exterior.”</p><p>Archie shrugged. “Your feelings are totally valid Jug. What’s so wrong with that?”</p><p>Jughead almost choked at the sense of support Archie gave him. How had he forgotten that Archie always had his back, no matter what?</p><p>“You don’t get it Arch,” Jughead whispered, “I’m senseless for wanting to control her.”</p><p>Archie actually laughed at him. “Well, considering how well that’s gone for you in the past, I think you’re going to have more than a little fight on your hands.”</p><p>As the events of the past few weeks unfolded and sunk into his psyche, deep down Jughead realised (hoped beyond hope) that Betty Cooper was pushing him because she <i>also</i> wanted what was hidden beneath his mask. </p><p>He grinned at Archie, “Oh fuck… I hope so.”</p><p>Archie’s face split into a warm smile. “Thank god. Jug, I know you’ll treat her like gold anyway. You really like Betty, so despite wanting to control her, you’ll be super respectful of her.”</p><p>“Or she will kick my ass no doubt.” Jughead laughed, feeling weirdly elated.</p><p>Archie nodded, “No doubt. So are you going to sort this whole thing out or are the Serpents and I going to have to chain you and Betty together naked to make this happen?”</p><p>“Ah sweet hell, that would be the most mortifying thing ever,” Jughead chuckles, rubbing his hands over his face trying not to think about the glee with which Toni and Joaquin would perform such a task. “Ah look-,”</p><p>Archie eyed him levelly. “I know that deep inside you’re still worried about the whole gang leader thing.” </p><p>“A bit,” Jughead said truthfully.</p><p>Archie leaned in and said, “Look Jug, I don’t think Betty cares about that. I mean-,”</p><p>He hesitated for a moment and then licked his lips nervously before admitting, “Veronica doesn’t seem to care that I killed someone.”</p><p>Jughead stiffened, “What?”</p><p>Archie nodded glumly. “Yeah. Mr Lodge made me do it and he has it on tape. Although we’ve never spoken about it, I’m fairly certain that’s why Veronica came back to Riverdale; to get me out of the mess I got myself into. She threw herself back into the lion’s den to save me.”</p><p>Jughead gulped, and then whispered, “Arch, you should have told me, I would have –,”</p><p>“Killed Mr Lodge with your bare hands, I know,” Archie turned his hooded eyes to Jughead, “I can’t have you go to jail again, Jug. You stabilise me. You and Veronica. I can’t have either of you leave me.”</p><p>Jughead felt the weight of those words settle on him. </p><p>“She’s hanging in there for me. So I have to hold on, and hope that someday we can finally get married and be together forever,” Archie whispered, his voice cracking slightly at the end.</p><p>“Arch-,” Jughead started, heart breaking for his childhood friend.</p><p>“I know, Jug.” Archie stood suddenly and embraced him, “I’m sorry too.”</p><p>They hugged for a longer time than they had ever done previously, before coughing awkwardly and stepping back, eyes averted. </p><p>“Anyway, you’ve got to get out there and back to the wild fire that is Betty Cooper. But for the love of all things holy, why did you wear a Frank costume? Was it to get back at the Serpents? You know that more than anything makes you pessimistic,” he saw Jughead opening his mouth in protest and hurriedly continued; “Don’t even think about lying to me, Jug, I’ve known you since we were kids. Now snap out of this eternal self-pity extravaganza and take this excuse I’ve given you to change.”</p><p>Jughead tightened his jaw and nodded.</p><p>Archie smiled smugly, “Good boy. Now let’s get you properly kitted up so you can go out there and get the girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Halloween Part II: Rough and tumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, Betty and Jughead laugh at everyone else’s expense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Archie had forcefully dragged Jughead away, Betty felt suddenly unmoored and left to her own devices. She finished the rest of her very gin-forward drink and walked back over to the bar.</p><p>On the way back, Nick St. Clair stopped her. He seemed to materialise out of the shadows to ingratiate into her presence. “Betty, darling.”</p><p>She did not want him to see the way his voice made her shudder. She faced him fully and said curtly, “Nick.”</p><p>“How are you going?” he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, fingers rubbing her insidiously.</p><p>“Fantastic,” she replied shortly and moved to take his hand off her. He gripped her harder, with a sharp smile on his face.</p><p>“I notice you just finished your drink, would you like another one?” He asked, beady eyes boring into hers.</p><p><i>Ha! Yeah right! No way in HELL.</i> Betty thought, screaming “RED FLAG” loudly in her head.</p><p>“Oh please, don’t trouble yourself,” she said with biting sweetness.</p><p>A muscle in Nick’s jaw twitched, “It’s honestly no trouble at all.”</p><p>“Betty, hey!” She heard Toni call out her name and then turned to find herself suddenly surrounded by Serpents. </p><p>“Oh hi Toni, Joaquin, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Marco; so good to see you all!” She greeted; feeling instantly comforted by their collective presence. Nick’s hand was still on her shoulder, but she could tell that he looked uncomfortable. </p><p>“Hi there pal!” Toni said with a maniacal grin on her face that promised nothing but pain, “Who are you?”</p><p>Nick looked a little flustered and tried to maintain his composure as he said with haughty tones, “Nick St.-”</p><p>“YAWN!” Toni interrupted him loudly. “Move along, you’re bothering my friend here.”</p><p>Nick looked at Toni furiously, but then seemed to register the rest of the Serpents practically dressed in BDSM gear and wisely decided to take his leave.</p><p>“Later Betty,” he said, moving away smoothly. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Toni asked her seriously. “I know you can take care of yourself, but it never hurts to have back up.” She cracked her knuckles menacingly. </p><p>Betty laughed in delight. “Yes, thanks for helping me. How are you enjoying the party?”</p><p>“Party is great, always love a Veronica gathering,” Toni said, then laughed, “It tends to get a bit rowdy after midnight though so say on your toes!”</p><p>“Really?” Betty asked, curiously, “How so?”</p><p>“Well,” Toni looked simultaneously amused and pitying, “Everyone gets a little… loose, shall we say?”</p><p>“Right,” Betty felt herself smiling and nodding, even though she had no idea what Toni meant. </p><p>Fangs spoke up, “You’ve nothing to worry about Betty. Jughead is pretty keen to…”</p><p>A sharp elbow to the ribs from Sweet Pea cut him off mid-sentence. Fangs shot him a glare, “Every fucking time dude! My ribs are constantly bruised.”</p><p>Toni snorted and then breezed over that last remark, “You look hot, by the way. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Thank you?” She queried uncertainty, fingers running through her straightened hair.</p><p>Toni shrugged, “You looked self-conscious. I was just reminding you that you don’t need to be.”</p><p>“Well, I was just feeling a bit,” Betty searched for the right term, “Railroaded. Jughead and I were having a pretty good conversation, but he must have been sweltering in that suit because Archie just swooped in to drag Jughead off to get changed…” Betty said, words tumbling over each other in her nervousness, by way of reply.</p><p>Toni hooted with laughter, “Did he?” </p><p>She turned to the other Serpents who had since started another conversation, tapping their bare or armoured shoulders to get their attention, “Guys, did you hear? Archie dragged Jughead away to get changed! He’s definitely not into chains!”</p><p>Betty smiled politely, fairly sure she was missing a joke, as all of the Serpents cracked up, doubling over with laughter at Toni’s comment.</p><p>“I told him not to wear the bunny suit!” Joaquin cackled, wiping his eyes as the laughter subsided. </p><p>“It’s not a bunny suit!” Betty protested, feeling protective of Jughead and his choice to dress as Frank. </p><p>The comment only made them laugh harder.</p><p>“Oh Betty, you are honestly the best,” Sweet Pea snickered, and then he fake-coughed something into his hand that sounded suspiciously like “whipped”. Betty rolled her eyes at the juvenile display.</p><p>“Joaquin, what else was he to do? The only other option that you gave him was practically a suit of mesh! Ha ha! And then you handed him that gimp mask!” Fangs was crying with laughter at the memory of it.</p><p>“And he was like “I am strongly vetoing all your BDSM gear, thanks Joaquin.”” Toni put on a deep, grumpy voice as she impersonated Jughead before they all resumed laughing. </p><p>Joaquin pouted, “I only offered it because he would look excellent in it! And he was tossing up between a proper “Halloween” outfit and wearing something dashing to impr…”</p><p>Joaquin held up his hands in a “mea culpa” position and stopped talking before Sweet Pea had a chance to elbow him in the ribs too.</p><p>Marco sidled up to Betty, taking pity on her confused look and began to explain. “Jughead hasn’t been to one of Veronica’s parties since high-school, so he has no idea that over the years it’s gotten wilder with fewer people. She keeps the temperature up so that people are inclined to wear less clothes,” he explained simply, catching her eyes and blushing furiously. “We told him and offered him a chance to dress with us as a Mad Max team and I swear we were going to offer him a proper costume after Joaquin played the mesh suit prank on him, but he’s super stubborn and wore the old Frank costume just to annoy us.”</p><p><i>So that’s why it was so hot in here!</i> Betty thought, now truly noticing how scantily-clad everyone at this party was; except for her in her bright yellow jumpsuit. She sighed and suddenly felt overdressed. </p><p>Poor Jughead though, he did look very uncomfortable. She hoped that Archie was decent enough to provide him with something a little more to Jughead’s normal dress standards, given he didn’t come to parties often.</p><p>“Hi gorgeous!” Her thoughts were interrupted by a sultry, female voice. The Serpents parted and Betty turned slightly so see Cheryl, dressed (obviously) as Poison Ivy, in a shiny green leotard fashioned to look like leaves and ribbons with matching elbow-length gloves. Her thigh-high green boots seemed to wind like ivy up her legs. She wore her customary bright red lipstick and her long red hair cascaded down her back. Betty flicked a glance at Toni, whose jaw had dropped and was practically drooling. </p><p>“Fuck me, Cheryl, you look phenomenal!” Toni gasped with a hungry look in her eyes.</p><p>Cheryl pursed her lips, managing to look both sexy and smug at the same time, “Oh I intend to after the games later. Before that, I want to tease you until you cry.”</p><p>Toni grinned widely and went up to kiss Cheryl passionately. Sweet Pea and Fangs coughed and turned away politely at the overt PDA. </p><p>“Um,” Betty said, flicking her eyes over Cheryl’s costume, “Games?”</p><p>The boys looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden, except Joaquin who shrugged and said with a put-upon sigh, “Sexy games Betty.”</p><p>Betty felt her stomach drop slightly. Unless required for her job, she was definitely not confident enough to take off her clothes in front of a bunch of people.</p><p>Marco, who was still standing next to her, noted her face and began rubbing her upper arms in a comforting fashion, giving her a half-hug, “Don’t worry Betty, you only play if you want to. Joaquin is just messing with you.” </p><p>Betty nodded; her body still tense. Joaquin looked at Marco and cocked his head to the side, poking out his tongue coquettishly, “And here I thought you’d dug yourself in enough,” he said cryptically and then looked over Betty’s head and smiled wickedly.</p><p>Sweet Pea followed his gaze and wolf-whistled. </p><p>Betty turned, feeling Marco’s hand fall limply off her arms. </p><p>Jughead was standing behind her looking furious. Betty’s heart kicked into a rapid beat, she couldn’t help it. He looked so much like himself, yet more dangerous than normal: waxed black jeans and leather boots with a thick studded belt. He wore a stylishly ripped t-shirt over which he wore his classic Serpent jacket. </p><p>“I fucking hate you snakes,” he spat at the gang and they all laughed as if it were an endearment. Archie put a hand on Jughead’s shoulder and they shared a meaningful look before Jughead nodded.</p><p>He somehow looked so much more comfortable, albeit furious, at having to get changed or possibly the joke about the mesh suit from earlier, Betty couldn’t tell. She felt as if a material change had occurred between Frank and this self-assured version of himself. </p><p>She sensed the real predator beneath the skin and was helplessly entranced. Her weakness for adrenaline and her desire to be close to the flame meant she was impossibly drawn to him. His blue eyes met hers and her heart pounded so loudly she was afraid everyone would hear and know that she was a sucker for Jughead Jones.</p><p><i>Did they plan this?</i> She wondered idly and then decided it didn’t matter. He was gorgeous in whatever he wore. But this, just an edgy take on the Jughead she knew, this was what she craved. </p><p>“Jug,” she breathed, cursing the arousal in her voice. In her peripherals she could see Archie smiling victoriously and the Serpents around him nudging each other and fist bumping. </p><p>He didn’t say anything, but she could feel his full attention on her and it was intoxicating. She rocked forward on her heels and said the first thing that came to her slightly tipsy brain, “You’re so fucking hot.”</p><p>As soon as the words escaped her mouth she wished she could catch and swallow them, but it was too late. She could almost see the scene happen in slow motion. There was a soft snickering around her, or maybe it was loud, but her perception had tunnelled and she was watching Jughead slowly react to her words. The fury melted off his face and was replaced by a look of surprise. He smiled as if to himself and his eyes shut slightly. When he opened them again to stare at her, all the remaining traces of anger were gone. </p><p>His eyes were molten with liquid heat. She was shocked by the intensity of his stare and felt rooted to the spot, electricity coursing through her veins. As he watched her, his lips turned up into a crooked smile and she just felt like melting right then and there. </p><p>He stepped forward confidently and put a hand around her waist. The contact, even through her tracksuit made the butterflies in her stomach flip around wildly. Their foreheads were almost touching as Jughead looked down at her and whispered, “Would you like to go somewhere quiet and talk?”</p><p>Betty’s heart stuttered. <i>Oh fuck yes alone!</i> But if they talked, she might give something away as her brain was addled by both lust and alcohol. She couldn’t afford to jeopardise the mission for anything, so she composed herself quickly and offered a counter proposal, which would hopefully lead to what she wanted without the conversational challenges. So no talking, she decided, only movement.</p><p>She arched her back and leaned away slightly giving him what she hoped was an enticing look, “Not before I’ve had my dance, Forsythe.”</p><p>His smile was devilish as he conceded and ushered her to the now raging dance-floor, the posse of Serpents fading out in the background, “Lady Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Jughead,” she breathed and pulled him close. She didn’t care what music was playing, she just let her body move, pressing Jughead’s hands to her hips and herself as close as he would let her. She attempted to pull out all the moves she had learnt from her single dance class, flicking her hips rhythmically to the beat. Jughead was actually an excellent dancer, he did not look at all self-conscious as he held her close, his hands sliding up and down her waist, which left a trail of heat on her skin in their wake. </p><p>She stepped closer and turned her face upward so that she was looking right into Jughead’s eyes. They were dark and filled with desire. She placed her hands on his hips and moved with him, longing for the layers of clothing to disappear. </p><p>The song changed from the pulsating beats and upbeat tempo, slowing down and Jughead stopped moving. He cocked his head slightly and quirked one eyebrow, before placing his hand tenderly on her cheek and drawing her in. </p><p>“Betty,” he whispered. </p><p>She thrilled at the huskiness of his voice and stepped closer. “Jughead,” she murmured back. </p><p>He pulled her against him, and brushed his lips against hers, insistently, passionately. Betty felt her heart soar as the butterflies in her stomach were subsequently ignited to explosion. She threw herself into the kiss, responding in kind, moaning against his mouth as she felt his breath mingle with hers and his soft lips encouraging hers to open.</p><p>She removed her hands from his waist and gripped his back, flexing her fingers into him, encouraging him to keep kissing her, aching for more. His other hand gripped her waist with intent, despite their slow swaying to the music. </p><p>Jughead’s fingers curled against her, his other hand snaking through her hair. Betty sighed in delight against his mouth and he growled a little in response. His fingers messily twisted in her hair as he kissed her deeper, with increasing desperation. </p><p>The rest of the world ceased to exist for Betty; she was electrified by his touch and wanted only to seek more pleasure. She opened her mouth slightly and their tongues touched, sending a fizzy feeling all the way down to her core.</p><p>Betty heard herself moan and Jughead’s fingers gripped her harder before he traced them down her body to tease at the exposed skin at the top of her tracksuit pants. </p><p><i>Just take them off already,</i> Betty thought, then hazily and frustratingly remembered where they were. <i>Veronica would approve at least.</i></p><p>She pressed herself flush against him, exhilarated as she felt his erection through his jeans. </p><p><i>Oh fuck, yes! </i> She thought again and moved her hands down to the waistband of his jeans, mirroring the light, teasing touches of the skin above them with her fingertips.</p><p>Jughead groaned and pulled back abruptly. He rested his forehead against hers, panting slightly, eyes wild.</p><p> “Betts,” he panted, “Not here. Let’s go somewhere quiet, please.”</p><p>She followed him through the pulsating crowd to the dressing room where Archie had whisked him away before. She passed Veronica who gave her a conspiratorial wink and wave. </p><p>A few well-positioned lamps lighted the room, and people had clearly been using it for cloaking. Jughead shut the door behind her and drowned the music out. </p><p>He turned to her and smiled a slow, lazy smile that sent electricity coursing though her veins. “Now, where were we?”</p><p>“I was going to tell you that I was last checked a year ago and I’m clean and on the pill,” Betty stated, thankfully remembering protocol before she lost her mind for wanting to touch him. </p><p>Jughead raise both eyebrows suggestively, “Good, me too. Not the birth control bit, though.”</p><p>“Okay, now on to the main attraction.” She said briskly and watched as Jughead’s eyes flashed darkly. </p><p>
  <i>Oh?</i>
</p><p>Betty was acutely aware that she and Jughead had been spiralling towards each other in this delicious dance; an impossible, intoxicating struggle between two incredibly powerful people so desperate to maintain a modicum of control over the situation so that they constantly chafed against each other in order to achieve it. </p><p>She was also aware that Jughead occupied her thoughts for so much more time than he was allotted. His presence bled into her consciousness in ways that she had tried to suppress for so long. </p><p>The way he looked at her now promised a reckoning. She almost moaned in anticipation. </p><p>Betty bit her lip slightly, “I think your hands were here.” She lifted her jacket slightly more than where his fingers hand touched before, exposing her belly button.</p><p>She watched with abject decadence as his smile sharpened and advanced on her, fingertips brushing her hips and belly as he repositioned in front her, “Oh, yes, I remember -” </p><p>His lips were at her ear, nibbling softly and she felt his hands tease the skin at the edge of her underwear. She felt his soft lips press against her jawline and shuddered, desperate for wanting to push him until he snapped.</p><p>His fingers teased her bare skin, occasionally brushing down underneath her underwear, causing her moans to become breathy cries. </p><p>He stopped kissing her for a moment to growl, “No one has a right to look that hot in a yellow jumpsuit. It’s completely unfair. I don’t know if I want to tear it off or leave it on at this point…” </p><p>She gasped at his words and pressed her hips forward, straining against his powerful hold on her. In response, his blue eyes darkening, he slid his hand down into her lace underwear.</p><p>She felt his panted, warm breath curl against her neck and collarbone and gasped, pushing herself into his palm, which was flat against her - so close - yet so far from where she wanted it. In her peripheral vision, his answering grin was dark and dangerous. Her breath hitched in excitement at the predatory look in his eyes.</p><p>He ran a finger down over her folds and she could sense that she was positively dripping in anticipation. His finger was moving over her softly, cruelly taunting her. </p><p>“Fuck,” Jughead swore, groaning into her ear, “You’re so wet for me, Betty.” </p><p>He had her up against the door, her stupid katana digging into her back, as he held her tightly in his arms. She tried to squirm to get him to touch her more, but he just hovered over her, teasingly. She wondered if he was testing her, trying to draw out her desires.</p><p>So, she decided to answer without words, sinking her teeth hard into his shoulder, enjoying the way his hand spasmed against her in surprise. </p><p>“Fuck,” he said succinctly above her, his voice ragged. “Is that how you want to play? Are you sure? Give me a safe word?”</p><p>She could feel the length of his erection rubbing against her hip, and knowing he was just as frantic for this as she was made her insane with need. She wanted him inside of her, possessing her. She tilted her head back to stare into his eyes and smirked, “Desperately sure. Come <i>undone</i> for me, Jughead Jones.”</p><p>Jughead’s eyes darkened and he thrust against her hip with a moan. Betty responded in kind, trying to slide his finger inside her. </p><p>“First, tell me you want it,” he growled, finger sliding over her maddeningly. She squirmed ineffectually, trying to quell the burning ache building inside her. “Say it.”</p><p>“Don’t hold back, Jughead,” she hissed, hating to plead with him, hating that she loved it so much. “Please, give it to me. My safe word is candy.”</p><p>“Be specific,” he ordered her roughly, finger stilling. Bastard. “Say: Jughead, I want your finger inside me, now.” He smirked, “I also accept honorifics.”</p><p>“Fuck your honorifics,” Betty cried out, frustrated and hideously turned on. She relented and bit out, “Jughead, I want your finger inside me, now.”</p><p>He gasped into her ear and plunged his finger into her, hard, pushing right into that spot that made her see stars. She let out a cry and shook in his arms as he chuckled heartlessly, breath dancing over the shell of her ear. </p><p>He moved, thrusting in and out of her with such power and force, not fast, but incredibly precise. With each stroke Betty cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, feeling herself edging to the loss of control.</p><p>It was the kind of heady combination of reckless abandon and meticulous order that sang to her blood. She fucking craved this. To have it from <i>him</i> made her whole body thrum in anticipation and quiver with something deeper she didn’t want to quite acknowledge yet.</p><p>She grabbed at him, needing to take his clothes off, pulling at his jacket. He tsked at her, smirking, and thrust into her really hard, saying, “Elizabeth, no.”</p><p>She shivered in delight at the darkness lacing his voice and gave a sharp cry, her head falling back against the katana crushed into the door. With his spare hand, he took both of hers in his grip and pinned her hands high above her head. </p><p>His lips brushed softly (<i>pure fucking torture!</i>) against hers and she whimpered, feeling blindly out of control and so terribly aroused. She felt the heat between her legs rise, burning her, and she pushed herself over his finger as if that were her only salve. </p><p>Jughead smirked against her lips and she hated how much she loved this vicious dance. “No, Elizabeth, ask for what you want.”</p><p>“More, give me another finger,” she demanded, but the voice that escaped her was barely more than a whimper. </p><p>Jughead’s lips were over hers instantly, possessing her mouth with a searing intensity as his tongue caressed hers. She was gasping against his lips, twisting her hips around trying to move the rigid finger he held inside of her.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re delicious,” he crooned and she moaned helplessly. “You forgot to say please. I want to hear you beg me for it. I’ve been dying for this.”</p><p>Was it wrong that the way he said “beg” made her fucking weak?</p><p>“Please,” she ground out, her voice sounding choked, but she was beyond caring. She wanted this like nothing else she had wanted in her whole life: right now her entire world rested at his whim and that singular notion terrified and aroused her beyond belief. </p><p>He obliged, moving two fingers into her in a twisting motion. She gasped, clenching her stomach muscles against the onslaught of insane pressure and he covered her lips with sweet, messy kisses - a sharp juxtaposition to his rough, demanding fingers. </p><p>She was insanely high, trapped between his hard body and the door, his fingers driving her closer to a fucking cliff and the glazed look in his eyes promising all sorts of trouble.</p><p>“Jug,” she gasped through kisses, “I’m going to…”</p><p>He stilled his fingers inside of her and she shrieked in frustration. “Bastard!”</p><p>He chuckled, eyes brimming with mirth, “It thrills me that you think so highly of me.”</p><p>She growled at him, her mind filled with profanities.</p><p>“You’ll come when I say,” he warns her, voice foreboding, then he hissed. “Ah sweet fuck, you got so wet for me when I said that… you <i>want</i> me to control you, don’t you?”</p><p>She cried out, pushing his fingers inside her. He curled them tightly, holding her in place. It was exquisite torture. “Say it. Tell me how much you want this.”</p><p>Wild with frustration and on the verge of losing it, Betty snarled, “Let me come, Jughead, I swear to fucking god, you’re making me insane.”</p><p>“Good,” he hissed in a way that made her blood boil, “Now you know how I’ve been feeling.”</p><p>His mouth curved into a smug grin and in retaliation she whipped out a hand from his grasp against the door and brushed it over his erection. She could feel him tense against her and his fingers twitched in her pussy.  </p><p>A groan was ripped from his chest and she smirked at him. “Give to it me now before I bite your shoulder so hard I draw blood.”</p><p>He choked slightly, eyes molten as he stared at her. “I had hoped that you wouldn’t play nice…”</p><p>“Currently you’re driving me to the edge of murderous rage, so be careful what you wish for,” she spat at him, but her eyes were sparkling with delight as palmed his throbbing erection through his jeans.</p><p>“Excellent, your struggle fuels me,” he purred and she grabbed him, hard. He groaned. “Are you going to beg me?”</p><p>She screamed, frustrated beyond belief and impossibly hot under his arresting gaze. “Fuck it. Fine! You win.”</p><p>He chuckled delightedly, “Tell me what I want to hear.”</p><p>Furious, she locked eyes with him and growled, “Forsythe, I beg you, let me come.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply, his pupils dilating when she said his name. He swallowed hard and she felt vindicated for his stupid, <i>perfect,</i> little games.</p><p>“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He pulled his fingers out slowly and she groaned, pleased that he had finally started moving. “You’ll come on the tenth stroke, got it?”</p><p>“Ahh you’re killing me!” she wailed in frustration as his fingers pressed hard inside of her. He smirked at her, all arrogance.</p><p>His thumb brushed across her clit and she cried out, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them with all her strength.</p><p>He hissed and thrust his fingers into her again. “Two” he whispered smugly as her head fell back, and she dug her nails into his Serpent jacket. </p><p>“Three,” he breathed against her jawline and she felt his erection press against her thigh.</p><p>“Four.” His soft breath ghosted her sensitive earlobe and she squirmed against him, feeling her hair pull against his unrelenting grip.</p><p>She was a fucking ticking time bomb and his fingers were the fuse that was burning her towards an inevitable explosion. “Five.”</p><p>She whimpered, babbling nonsense as he drove into her again. “Six.”</p><p>Her stomach muscles clenched and she could hear how wet she was now; it was obscene. The look in his eyes and that fucking smug look on his face made her feel as if she were on fire. She arched her back, feeling her orgasm build.</p><p>“Not yet,” he hissed, “Seven.”</p><p>“Jug, please,” she cried, feeling his thumb brush against her clit again. </p><p>He pushed her up against the door. “So close,” he purred, “You don’t want to ruin it now. Seven.”</p><p>She groaned pathetically and he stroked her again, the heat inside burning her alive. “Eight.”</p><p>She was so fucking close and he was pushing her to the edge of insanity with his fucking control issues. “Nine. So close, babe.”</p><p>She snarled at him. He grinned in response, and drew his fingers out and thrust them back in with such force as he said, “Ten, come for me, Betty.”</p><p>Betty screamed her release, her abused pussy clutching at his fingers as she came, head falling back and holding on to Jughead for dear life as she fell off that fucking cliff. The hot bastard was kissing her, sucking at her bottom lip as she whimpered, gushing over his hand, walls clamping down on his fingers. She trembled in his arms, panting helplessly against him. </p><p>He kissed her, eyes dark with pleasure at her breathlessness.</p><p>Once she had calmed down, he slowly slid his fingers out and brought them up to his mouth. A smirk alighted his face and he licked his fingers, maintaining eye contact with her. “Fuck, you taste so good, Elizabeth.”</p><p>
  <i>Holy fuck.</i>
</p><p>She hummed in debauched pleasure. </p><p>His hands grabbed forcefully at her hips, quickly and carelessly tearing her pants and underwear down. Betty watched, revelling in the feeling of power as Jughead knelt before her and carefully helped her out of them. She steadied herself against the door, panting. His eyes were thrillingly dark as he smirked and shifted underneath her, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder. </p><p>She quivered as her sensitive inner thigh brushed against his jaw and she felt his hot, humid breath curl over her wet core. His fingers traced up her legs and settled against at her hips, flexing. He looked up at her and slowly licked his lips.</p><p>“I’m going to taste you properly now.”</p><p>
  <i>Oh sweet merciful fuck…</i>
</p><p>Jughead kissed her with filthy, open-mouthed kisses. She moaned and ground her hips against his face wantonly, revelling in the obscene sounds his lips were making against her dripping quim. </p><p>He trailed his tongue around her clit and she cried out, feeling (years of) pent up sexual tension anchor itself there. The pleasure was unbearable, and the look in his eyes flayed her alive. </p><p>Nothing was more erotic than handsome, powerful, Jughead Jones pleasuring her with his tongue and Betty moaned in sheer desperation, grasping her breasts. He seemed to be so turned on by this, and she could feel him moan against her sensitive skin and felt herself jack-knife to the cliff again, gasping loudly. </p><p>Her nipples were so hard and she twisted them painfully as his tongue moved rhythmically over her, taking her astronomically high. </p><p>His tongue pushed her further towards that edge. She could hear herself keening loudly in the small room, but she was hovering over the precipice and it was <i>killing</i> her.</p><p>“Jughead, please, let me come,” she breathed, praying they were the magic fucking words. Jughead sucked on her clit, pulling at it lightly with his teeth. Her orgasm hit her forcefully and she arched back, feeling her body shudder as she came. He kissed her again before his tongue lapped at her release as she trembled, breathing hard.</p><p>Impatiently, she pulled him up and tore off his belt, hearing his grunt as she fought against the clothes that remained between them. Without bothering to take his jeans off, she slid her hand into his underwear and grasped his cock hard. Wanting to make him fucking scream at <i>her</i> whim this time, she moved to kneel in front of him, enjoying the way he moaned as she touched him. </p><p>Jughead stopped her and said through gritted teeth, not meeting her eyes, “No, don’t – It will be over too quickly.”</p><p>A smirk reached his face. “As it is... I think it’s fair to say I’m keyed up right now.”</p><p>She curled her bare leg around his hip and pulled him closer. His cock jutted against her heat and he groaned at the contact. She tilted her hips and guided his him to her entrance. </p><p>“Then fuck me hard, Forsythe,” Betty purred, rubbing her wetness over the head of his throbbing cock. “And we can go again afterwards.”</p><p>He gasped, eyes wide and then grinned at her. “Fuck, you kill me, Betty Cooper.”</p><p>He grasped her hips and pressed in slowly, and she moaned at the incredible feeling of him stretching her. </p><p>“You feel insanely good,” he hissed at her. She grinned lasciviously, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him senselessly.</p><p>Jughead’s moan was ripped from him as he thrust into her. “Holy fuck you’re so wet, babe.”</p><p>Their breath and helpless, desperate moans mingled as they kissed and Jughead thrust into Betty with abandon, face an expression of pure bliss. She was wild for the look in his eyes. His fingers gripped her hips as he pulled her towards him. Betty was so fucking aroused that she felt like she could come again soon, although standing on one leg with a katana hitting her back was going to get old fast. </p><p>She pushed him off her slowly, despite his fingers tightening at her arms saying, “This will be better”. She threw her prop katana unceremoniously into the corner of the room. Then she unzipped her yellow jacket and tossed it aside, leaving her just in her black bra and boots. She walked over to the cushioned bench at the back of the dressing room and crooked her finger at him.</p><p>Jughead made a sound that was something like “Unnngg” and he moved over to her took her into his arms and kissed her, brushing his tongue along her bottom lip and sliding his hands up from her ass to cup her breasts. He rubbed at her nipples through the fabric and she twisted in his arms placing both her hands on the bench, pressing her ass up against him. </p><p>“Oh sinful fuck.” She thought she heard him say as he positioned himself behind her, cock brushing torturously against her wetness.</p><p>He gripped her hips and thrust into her, letting out a choked moan. Betty hissed, feeling the delicious friction and stretching sensation as Jughead filled her again. She was aching for more. </p><p>Jughead started to move slow and hard inside her, letting each stroke hit her as he held her on the edge, <i>right there</i>, making her cry out. </p><p>“Betty, you’re fucking divine,” he growled and she was gone, pushing back into him shamelessly, grinding on his cock, feeling its fullness inside of her. </p><p>She turned around to look at him, to watch his face and he caught her eyes with his dark ones; pools of liquid lust. </p><p>He was rigid and hot and his pace was driving her fucking wild. </p><p>“Jughead,” she demanded and his pace increased, “Give me more now.”</p><p>“Like that?” he groaned, desperation lacing his voice. </p><p>“Yes! Like that!” She screamed and he pounded into her so hard she felt like she was losing all grip on reality. His fingers flexed against her hips, dragging her towards him against again. </p><p>She vaguely heard the sound of a gasp behind her, but she was too far-gone to care if someone had walked in.</p><p>“Betty, come with me, now!” he demanded, voice husky. She felt his dick grow impossibly thick inside her and she couldn’t hold on, clamping down on him hard as she came with a gasping cry. She turned to see his wild eyes and his face twisted into a snarl as he followed her, thrusting once, twice, three times into her, finishing with a roar. </p><p>“Jughead?” Came a high-pitched feminine voice from behind them. Betty’s heart leapt into her throat and she resented that her post-coital bliss had been ruined. </p><p>Jughead started something shocking, and gripped her hips as he levered himself out. She could hear him tuck himself in, zip up and turn around before he said darkly, “Ethel.”</p><p>“Well, well, don’t you look good?” Ethel said and then pouted, “I haven’t seen you all night!”</p><p>Jughead paused and then said, “Can you give us a moment?”</p><p>Ethel’s voice was coy, on the verge of nastiness. “I don’t think so. This is a common space. I heard you were coming, where have you been all night?”</p><p>Betty, despite being mostly naked, smirked as she turned around and sat on the edge of the seat, being protected from Ethel’s line of sight by Jughead’s body. She reached for a tissue box.</p><p>Jughead snarled in annoyance, muttering something about people’s lack of common decency. She reached out from behind his back and picked up her underwear with her big toe, dragging them to her. </p><p>Jughead attempted politeness through gritted teeth, “I’ve been around, mostly with Betty and Archie.”</p><p>Betty could practically hear Ethel’s lips purse at the sound of her name, “Oh yes, the new blonde girl, I thought you left with her.”</p><p>Jughead muttered something that sounded like, “I should have!” </p><p>Ethel retorted, “She’s bad news though, mark my words.”</p><p>Betty couldn’t stand it anymore; she just peeked out from behind Jughead’s back. </p><p>She met Ethel’s gaze and saw her vindictive grin, framed by perfectly coiffed red curls. </p><p><i>Oh so that’s who that lady was!</i> Elizabeth’s mind was helpful, and instantly reminded her of the time Ethel told her to stay away from Jughead that one night at the Speakeasy. </p><p>Jughead sighed, “Ethel, what do you want?”</p><p>Ethel said with impossible softness, “Well I was considering leaving, but now you’re here and the real party is starting, I was thinking now you’ve finished…”</p><p>Betty nearly laughed. Instead, she opted to satisfy her inner bitch and stepped out from behind Jughead, still in her underwear and began to slowly put on her clothes. She watched as Jughead’s eyes flicked over to her and he bit his lip. Ethel looked furious.  </p><p>“Do you want your coat, Ethel?” Jughead asked brusquely, still staring longingly at Betty. </p><p>“Well, not now considering you’re here; we could do some of the partner games,” she simpered. </p><p>“No thanks Ethel, I was going to leave soon anyway,” he said firmly, still not looking at her. “With Betty.”</p><p>Betty gave her a cocky smile. <i>Take a hint.</i> Ethel pushed past her, grabbed her coat and stormed out. </p><p>Jughead shut the door, looking relieved. Betty dissolved into giggles the moment the coast was clear.</p><p>He looked helplessly at her sprawled and laughing on the bench, and said drolly, “Well that was not the reaction I was expecting from you.”</p><p>Betty wiped some stray tears from her eyes and Jughead helped her up, “Well, we did just fuck in a cloakroom,” Betty pointed out. It seemed as if they were going to keep getting interrupted while at Veronica’s party. Jughead obviously had the same train of thought. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here?” he suggested.</p><p>“Oh definitely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week, we continue with the final part to this Halloween arc. Yes, obviously with smut.<br/>Also, if you're still reading Musings, then feel free to suggest random drabble prompts as we go and if it takes my fancy I'll have a go :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Halloween Part III: Slowly, this time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We continue where we left off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Language warning:</b> Probably worth mentioning that I use the word “cunt” in this fic, hence the language warning. (Yeah it says a lot about me that “fuck” is common vernacular and does not warrant a language warning). I actually FUCKING LOVE this word when it is used to describe female genitalia, because the word is super powerful and forceful and so it fits with this fic. Anyway, anyone who wants to talk to me about this is welcome to!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back from Greendale was relatively quick, although Betty was certain that Jughead had broken a fair few speeding laws on his way to get them to his place. She didn’t really care; she was aching for him and just wanted to throw him down on a bed (or into some non-communal cloak room) as soon as possible. </p><p>Once he was parked, Betty swung her leg off the bike, taking the liberty to let her fingertips linger on Jughead’s back. He took off his helmet and gave her a hungry look that sent a fizzy feeling down her spine. </p><p>“Wow that was a ride,” she commented. </p><p>He grinned and some of his hair fell across his face as he got off the bike. He gave her a look that said: You ain’t seen nothing yet. </p><p>Betty felt like her skin was suddenly covered by a sparkling sensation; she wanted to touch and be touched. She steadied her breath as her heart picked up its rhythm again. </p><p>“Coming in?” He asked smoothly, opening the front door into the entrance hall and holding out a hand. She nodded and clasped it in hers. He led her down the hall and up the carpeted stairs.</p><p>Once they were in the bedroom, Jughead turned on a bedside reading lamp and projected some music from his remote speakers, while Betty stood awkwardly in the doorway watching him. After he had set the scene he walked up to her and stopped about a foot away.</p><p>He took her hand and drew her completely into his bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. He moved closer and closer to her, pushing her up against the edge of the bed. </p><p>He held up his free hand and stroked her long golden hair, eyes on hers. </p><p><i>Take me, Jug,</i> she mentally willed him.</p><p>He clearly saw what she wanted, because a satisfied smile crept onto his face and his eyes flicked to her parted, slightly moistened lips. He cupped her face, leant in and kissed her ever so softly.  </p><p>Betty melted into his arms and his touch, placing her hands on his waist, sliding them under his leather jacket, feeling his back and stomach muscles under his shirt as she ran her hands over him. Betty tried to deepen the kiss, trying to draw out some of the relentless intensity of their previous session, but Jughead held back, keeping it soft and light. </p><p>She made a frustrated sound at his restraint, but he ignored her, smiling in between the soft, light kisses. She retaliated by moving her hips up and closer to him, pressing herself against his leg, shifting ever so slightly to increase the pressure. </p><p>He exhaled loudly, pulling back minutely and she let out a strong snarl of annoyance. His teasing was pure sweet torture! Now that she knew what simmered beneath the exterior of the quiet, brooding writing she wanted to feel drunk on the power struggled between them.</p><p>Jughead had a look on his face of enjoyment mixed with concentration as he appraised her.  Smirking slightly, he encircled both of her wrists in his hands and restrained them behind her fluid movement. </p><p>“There we go,” he crooned softly, his lips hovering over hers. She could feel the humidity of his breath; smell his heady scent combined with the smell of their sex from before and she wanted to do it all over again. “Just where I want you.”</p><p>He leaned down and lightly nuzzled her neck. She squirmed against him impatiently. </p><p>“Miss Betty Cooper,” he said, punctuating his words with kisses on her jaw and down her neckline, “Do you know how much I enjoyed fucking you before?”</p><p>She moaned, thrilling at his words and arched her back, her breasts now pushing against the yellow jacket. He growled and moved to keep her arms pinned with one hand as he took the other one and lowered the zip. </p><p>She watched him as he tugged on it slowly, his controlled gaze constantly meeting her frustrated one. The pace was excruciating as she could feel his warmth, knew he was there, but could not feel his actual touch. She whimpered at the unfairness and he smiled indulgently, unzipping the jacket completely and exposing her stomach and black lacy bra. </p><p>“Mmm, yes,” he said, looking down at her chest. </p><p>She whimpered again and tried to make her voice sharp. “Trust me when I say I do not want to fucking beg you again.”</p><p>Jughead’s eyes flashed and he stopped, looking at her intently with amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Elizabeth, don’t try and rush me. You will regret it, I promise you.”</p><p>She snarled at him, skin prinking in anticipation.</p><p>Jughead chuckled darkly, “I want to savour you. Honestly, if I don’t restrain you, you’ll start directing me, won’t you?”</p><p>She pouted, annoyed. He grinned, “And as much as I would like to see you try, you’re in Serpent territory now, babe, so my orders reign.”</p><p>She struggled in his arms, almost managing to escape, but his grip was surprisingly strong. Also, deep down, she fucking wanted this like nothing else.</p><p>He paused and then his eyes raked over her body again. “Oh yes, I want to savour you,” he repeated.</p><p>He peeled back the collar of her tracksuit jacket and traced his fingers lightly down her neck to her collarbone. Her breathing quickened as his fingers left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The light brushes against her sensitive skin caused a feeling that surged all the way to her core, making her wet with need. She moaned as her nipples tightened in anticipation. </p><p>She tried to shift her body into his touch, wanting to make the ghost-like pressure firmer but he stopped and tsked her, before starting again with even less pressure, tracing his fingers down the lace of her bra line and over the swell of her breast. </p><p>She cried out desperately for more contact. She was so fucking ready for this and his incessant teasing was driving her furious beyond measure.</p><p>“Jughead,” she gasped, wildly, “Please take me. Possess me. Fuck me.”</p><p>As if slapped, he snapped out of his soft, torturous movement and released her wrists from their hold. His right hand found her waist and he leant in to capture her lips in a searing kiss, his hands fisting hard into her hair. She keened in both pleasure and pain as he cradled her head and flexed his fingers against her scalp, while nibbling on her lip.</p><p>She pulled viciously at the lapels of his Serpent jacket, drawing him closer to her. He fell against her, bracing his knee against the bed to stabilise them as she tried to force him on top of her. His other hand remained painfully slow, lightly brushing the skin from her waist to the underwire of her bra. </p><p>She parted her lips again, gasping against his mouth as his hand slid to cup her breast. She keened at his touch, enjoying his groan as palmed her breast in his hand, focusing more and more on the nipple as her gasps became louder. He twisted her nipples lightly and she bucked against him. </p><p>He chuckled and removed his hands (to her utter fury) and started pushing the jacket off her shoulders, nibbling lightly on her skin as he slid the fabric away. </p><p>“For fuck’s sake!” She hissed at him and he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Quiet you,” he warned her with a smirk. “No complaints, just sweet noises of pleasure, begging or you crying out my name.”</p><p>“You make me crazy!” she spat at him. </p><p>He laughed like it was a precious compliment. “Yes, that’s the spirit!”</p><p>“Fuck you,” she cried, eyes wild as he bit at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. </p><p>“And you shall lovely Elizabeth,” he promised, licking the bitten patch softly. Her skin tingled all over and she wanted more pain, more pleasure and more fucking fight from him. </p><p>“I hope it happens sometime this century,” she said bitingly. Jughead looked so pleased with himself as he ran his tongue along her collarbone, holding her hands tightly behind her. He murmured his pleasure as she quivered in terrible arousal and agonising frustration. </p><p>Betty decided that enough was e-fucking-nough. Using a well-practiced self-defence technique, she went utterly limp in his arms, which startled Jughead so much so that he moved his hands to hold her. As soon as his hands were no long encircling her wrists, she broke out of his hold in one fluid movement, grabbed the lapels of his Serpent jacket and spun him around. </p><p>His expression was a combination of arousal and awe as he stared at her. She pulled him in for a scorching kiss with lots of tongue before she pushed him forcefully on to the bed. He grasped for her, but she was ready and danced out his way smirking as his hands met with thin air.</p><p>“No Jughead!” she said emphatically as he stood up to touch her, “You sit, or so help me, I will sit <i>on</i> you and I know a <i>lot</i> of painful floor holds, so I assure you it will be less than pleasurable. Also, you may also want to give me a safe word…”</p><p>He grinned, raking his hands through his hair as he watched her from the edge of the bed. “I know the sweet threat of death when I hear it. Uhh… carburettor?”</p><p>“Good boy, now I am going to take off my clothes while you sit still, understand?” She crooned, and watched his expression flicker. He nodded, wide-eyed.</p><p>She kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her yellow trousers, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor. She tossed her hair back and squared her shoulders before staring down at the seated Jughead. He made a longing sound in the back of his throat as he looked at her and she smirked.</p><p>“Good, now you can get naked. Take your jacket off. Now!” she snapped her orders. His eyes were alight with want, as he obliged, taking off his Serpent jacket and throwing it next to his dresser. </p><p>He then turned back to her, as if awaiting more instructions. </p><p>“The t-shirt and jeans. Gone.” Betty made a flicking motion with her hand and the offending garments were soon discarded. </p><p>Now, staring at a mostly-naked Jughead Jones, she was floored by how <i> unbelievably fucking gorgeous</i> he was and her body was vibrating with energy as he watched her with hooded eyes from the position on his bed.</p><p>“Excellent,” she purred, walking towards him in only her undergarments. His eyes were wide as she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. “You’re surprisingly compliant, Serpent King.”</p><p>He groaned slightly as she rubbed her hot core against his erection through his underwear. He hissed, “Maybe I half believe that you would put me in a painful body hold?”</p><p>“Only half?” she whispered with a pout. He groaned and brushed his lips against hers. “Well, I’m clearly not trying enough…”</p><p>His arms snaked around her waist and back as he pulled her on top of him more firmly, fingers digging into her hips as he encouraged her to grind onto him.</p><p>“Yes, just like that,” she murmured, leaning forward and kissing him, tangling her fingers in his black locks. She loved that he was panting so much already; it made her feel victorious. “I want to take it slower this time too… I just…”</p><p>“Love being out of control so much that you despise how good it makes you feel to be at my mercy?” He said simply, eyes on her as she ground on his erection. </p><p>“What?” She said, surprised, stilling in his lap. </p><p>He shrugged and gave her a crooked smile, “I understand some things about you, Elizabeth.”</p><p>She was terrified at the idea of broaching this topic of conversation so she just moaned against him and pressed her body flush against his. His hands caressed her skin and ran through her hair, his touch accepting and tender. She couldn’t think about that right now because the implications of those feelings were too complex to consider.</p><p><i>Sex, just sex,</i> she reminded herself and rolled her hips against him, hearing him moan. </p><p>Her breathing was getting increasingly laboured and their kisses more messy and desperate. Betty could feel the heat building up inside her, the feel of Jughead’s stiff cock rubbing her through the lace of her underwear driving her wild.</p><p>Jughead undid the clasp of her bra and tugged it off. Her nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cool air. He tore his mouth away from hers, panting, his gorgeous blue eyes dark and lustful. </p><p>She still had her fingers entwined in his hair, which she now loosened and dropped to his back as she watched him intently. His eyes tracked down over her body slowly, and when they came up to meet hers, she could see the depth of the desire in them. </p><p>“Elizabeth, you’re impossible.” His voice was rough with arousal, and she decided that it was a fucking drug. “Do you know how much I loved the taste of your cunt in my mouth?”</p><p>She gasped at the profanity, feeling liquid pool in her lower belly. </p><p>Before she could respond, his hands hand found their way to her breasts, caressing them gently. The sensation left her feeling as if she were set on fire, his hands alighting her skin. He plucked at one of her nipples and she cried out in pleasure, writhing on his lap, seeking out more of his hardness. His hips jerked forward in anticipation and he arched her backwards, supporting her with one hand, the other stabilising her hip as his mouth found its way to her nipple. </p><p>There seemed to be a nerve that connected her nipple to her pussy, because the moment his lips touched her, she knew she could come like this. She moved against him faster and more erratically as she felt the orgasm build. </p><p>Jughead’s tongue laved and teased her taught, aching nub and she panted, feeling her control slip. </p><p>“More, now!” Betty demanded, half crying as Jughead nodded and bit down, rolling the abused nipple between his teeth, releasing his hand from her hip as he grabbed the other breast roughly, mimicking the ministrations. Her body jerked as the building orgasm crashed through her and she screamed in pleasure, arching her back further. </p><p>Jughead grunted, his fingers digging into her skin as he held her. He lifted his head from her breast and she slumped forward over his shoulder. His arms encircled her and he stroked her hair as she hummed in contentment. </p><p>“So greedy,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice rough with desire. </p><p>“Mmmhmm,” she hummed, licking her lips in expectation. </p><p>He tipped her head back, smiling at her, eyes filled with liquid heat as he claimed her mouth with an edge of desperation. </p><p>“More?” He mumbled roughly around messy kisses.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop now Forsythe,” she warned as fiercely as she could with her mouth on his.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dare consider it for fear of torture.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Of two things, Jughead was sure. </p><p>One: Betty Cooper was breathtaking.<br/>
Two: His fantasies paled (beyond measure) in comparison to her exquisite power and raw energy in real life. </p><p>Jughead watched her in awe as she keened and moved against him, so beautiful and responsive to his touch, so <i>turned on</i> by the way they clashed against each other. It thrilled him so much to have begun to unravel the enigma that was Betty Cooper, starting first with her insane control issues. </p><p>He’d known it from the moment that he had seen her, but it had taken him way too long to comprehend that she was not the pretty little sweater-wearing sweetheart that she paraded around as, but that there was something dark under her mask. It was the darkness wrapped up as innocence that made him lose his fucking mind over her. She was impossible, incongruous and unbelievably dangerous to him for all those reasons. </p><p>He knew it, he knew deep down he wasn’t safe with her, but he thrilled in the notion of extracting the predator from within her. </p><p>Betty’s body arched and quivered under the touch of his fingers and he teased her softly with his mouth, caressing her collarbone with the gentlest of licks, while pinching harder on her nipples. </p><p>It was intoxicating to see her respond to him. He’d wanked himself raw over the last couple of weeks thinking about her curved body and lush hips, not ever truly believing that he would be in this literal position, with a mostly-naked Betty Cooper straddling him, rubbing herself against him and demanding him. Not to mention their earlier rollercoaster in the dressing room.</p><p>He was harder than he had ever been in his life and yet he was forcibly taking this as slowly as possible. If she ever came to her senses and stopped this (or kicked his ass), he wanted to make sure that she was bathed in pleasure and would never forget the sensations he brought to the fore.</p><p>“Jug,” she breathed and he watched her pink tongue escape her mouth and moisten her parted lips. His cock throbbed at the erotic sight. He wanted to make her beg for him again.</p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed, eyes not leaving her face as he snaked his hands up to cup her head and bring her lips to his in a searing kiss. </p><p>She panted against him, kissing him messily, her tongue touching his occasionally, sending electric pulses through his body. She moaned against his mouth and then pulled back, looking flushed and dazed.</p><p>“Too many clothes,” she panted at him and pushed back off his legs to stand up. He let her, biding his time and enjoying the show. </p><p>When she stood, she braced herself on his shoulder and took off her lacy underwear, letting them fall to the ground. Jughead felt his eyes instantly move downwards, brushing over her breasts and bellybutton to the delicious, smooth skin of her quim that he had his mouth all over before.</p><p>He reached out his fingers to trail them over the line of her hip and waist, now uninterrupted by lace, but she moved away slightly and shook her head. </p><p>“All off Jones,” she commanded and flicked her wrist at him in a sweeping gesture.</p><p>He nodded and obliged, standing up. He felt emboldened to take off his underwear under her hot gaze, hearing a small intake of breath as his cock jutted out, eagerly snapping to attention. He supposed they’d been too quick in that room before, because now he was just as naked as she was. </p><p>He watched as Betty’s eyes darkened further with lust, as she looked him up and down, drinking in his body. She smiled appreciatively and he had never felt more beautiful or wanted in his life. </p><p>He drew her flush against him, revelling in the feeling of her breasts against his chest and his cock rubbing the smooth skin of her hip. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her so slowly and softly, that she dug her nails into his shoulders in frustrated anticipation before letting them wander down to caress his back, hips and ass. </p><p>He lay her down on the bed and slid on top of her, enjoying her groans as their naked skin rubbed against each other anew. </p><p>His cock was pressed, hard and ready against her slick pussy and he held her tight in his arms to prevent her from shimmying down on to it too quickly. He had meant what he had said: he wanted to savour this. </p><p>Fucking fast and hard in Veronica’s studio was insanely hot but barely enough to take the edge off this insane lust that had been building in him for what felt like eons. Now he wanted to feel <i>everything</i>.</p><p>He bit her nipple, rolling the bud between his teeth as she squirmed against him. Her little gasping breaths were so <i>filthy</i> and he wanted more. </p><p>Betty ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head up. He licked her nipple while staring into her glazed eyes. “Jughead Jones, so help me, if you don’t stop teasing me right now, I am leaving your fucking house.”</p><p>He smirked at her and flared his cock against her. Her eyes widened in surprise and then darkened in lust and she arched her hips desperately, straining to envelop him further into her dripping quim.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare,” he said arrogantly, “I would just drag you back in here anyway.”</p><p>She groaned, eyes wide and pupils dilated at his words. She smirked and said, “Whatever you say Mr Jones.”</p><p>A hot bolt of heat shot through his body and he almost moaned from the intoxicating mixture of power and frustration that cursed nickname gave him. </p><p>He rubbed himself against her entrance, enjoying the way her breath hitched when she thought he was going to thrust into her. He loved playing with Betty Cooper. He could do this forever, just luxuriating in her desperate reactions, frustrations and curses at his movements. It made him feel so incredibly powerful.</p><p>“Then do what I say,” he hissed, watching her face flush with anger and arousal.</p><p><i>Fucking delightful.</i> </p><p>Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she bit her lip, moaning with sheer need. “No fucking way.”</p><p>Her denying their little dance only made it all that much hotter, if he were being honest. To Jughead, there was no on-going thrill in dominating someone who so easily gave it up. Betty Cooper would make the worst Serpent in existence because of the way could so easily twist him inside out.</p><p>He grinned at her and moved his hands to pin her bodily to the bed. </p><p>Jughead lifted himself up, and sat above her, pulling her hips up to meet his. He watched her stomach muscles clench as she let out a breathy sigh. His Elizabeth was so fucking strong, fit and powerful… but how? Why? Who was she really?</p><p>“Fuck me now, Mr Jones,” she ordered brusquely, with a sharp smile on her face. Did she love to see him angry or something? He smirked, fucking loving this desperate struggle for dominance between them.</p><p>She was searing hot and fucking dripping with anticipation, her entrance pulsing against him and it was literally killing him to remain so controlled and just lightly dance his fingertips across her quivering breasts.</p><p>“Jughead,” she screeched, digging her nails into him, losing it, “I will tear you apart, I will destroy you I swear - oh fuck!”</p><p>He thrust into her, hard. Her liquid heat enveloped him and it was <i>exquisite.</i> She was heavenly and incredible and he could feel her grasping at his dick. </p><p>She keened, her hips shaking, and he gripped them again with force. </p><p>“Is that what you wanted?” he asked darkly, voice choked from the sheer pleasure of her.</p><p>She nodded, gasping erratically, “Yes. Fuck yes.”</p><p>With excruciating slowness, he moved his hips back and slid out of her, feeling every ripple and tense of her frantically clutching muscles. </p><p>
  <i>Ah, fuck, she is going to destroy me and I’m gagging for it.</i>
</p><p>She moaned as he slid out and dragged her nails down his forearms, leaving a delicious stinging feeling in their wake. </p><p>Her lips were wet and her eyes molten. “Own me, Jughead.”</p><p>Her words set him on fire, alighting a furious, reckless need in him that he never knew he possessed. Like an animal he buried himself into her forcefully, feeling her shudder against him crying out her pleasure. </p><p>Her hands went to her nipples, and there was something so fucking erotic about her playing with her tits as he was buried into her up to the hilt, that he groaned.</p><p>He was so turned on and he desperately needed to move. With a steady pace he thrust into her hard, enjoying her delectable wetness and aching moans. He watched her breasts tremble and bounce on each thrust and revelled in her breathing getting more and more intense with each movement.</p><p>Her hips were pressing shamelessly against his, as if she were wild to feel him inside her, deeper and harder, so he obliged, grabbing her breasts with his hands roughly as he drove into her with relentless force. </p><p>She was gorgeous underneath him, writhing and screaming helplessly in pleasure, eyes begging and fingers grasping, gripping hard onto his forearms. He was so fucking deep, so ridiculously hard, and moaning, calling out her name like a fucking mantra.</p><p>“Come for me, Elizabeth,” he snarled at her and she bared her teeth at the onslaught of pleasure as he drove into her with abandon. </p><p>Her eyes widened hugely as she came, clamping down on his cock, gasping and shuddering for breath, fingers twisting her swollen nipples. </p><p>“Oh, Jug – head,” she groaned, her words spaced out with each increasingly powerful thrust.</p><p>He could feel her walls rippling around him, sucking his cock in deeper and the pressure he felt was <i>incredible. </i></p><p>Her fingers were digging into his hips, she was trembling and she looked like that picture, she looked so fucking <i>satisfied</i> and he had done that, that was all him. He had made her feel like a fucking goddess and he felt heat flood him as he came with a guttural cry, burying himself into her exquisite form. </p><p>Then he was murmuring into her ears, kissing her exhausted face and brushing aside those golden stands of hair, which had started to curl in the humidity they had created. </p><p>“That was amazing,” she whispered and he tucked her into his arms. “You were so powerful, Jughead.”</p><p>“Second only to you, Elizabeth,” he said, enjoying the way she shivered at the sound of her full name. </p><p>He tucked her against his chest, stroked her hair softly and kissed her softly, watching her as she fell asleep. </p><p>There was a feeling inside of him that could only be described as abject satisfaction as he looked at the beautiful, wild woman next to him and marvelled over the events of the past couple of hours, tying to fall asleep.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>The next morning, Jughead awoke to a gorgeous, naked Betty Cooper softly kissing his shoulder and neck.  </p><p>“Morning,” she said, huskily and if he weren’t already hard, that voice would have jacked him upright in mere seconds. He groaned, loudly and drew her mouth to his.</p><p>“Morning gorgeous,” he kissed her back, enjoying the way she melted into his mouth, yielding to his lips and tongue. </p><p>Her hands brushed up against the sheet on his chest and then started tracing their way down his stomach to brush against his erection. He moaned into her, begging to be touched further. </p><p>“Jughead,” she said, peeling back the sheet slowly from his chest, placing easy kisses along his body as she went. </p><p>“Can I…” Her eyes flicked downwards and his heart was pounding in his mouth. He felt unbelievably hot, like his skin was crawling and the only thing that could soothe it were her touch.</p><p>Her eyes met his, scorching him with the desire in them. She bit her lip and said,  “Suck your cock?”</p><p>Jughead knew that asking permission was her idea of fucking with him, but he loved it anyway. He made yet another embarrassing noise, somewhere between an “hnng” and “ohmygod”, but she seemed to understand. </p><p>“I wanted to do this the other day, on the side of the road,” that fucking vixen said, and she needed to stop talking, because it was already driving him <i>insane.</i></p><p>She grasped his cock in her hand, warm, strong fingers encircling him and he gave a choked sound, dying for more.</p><p>How many times had he fantasized about her like this? How many times did he bring himself to orgasm, dreaming of her sucking him off? It all paled in comparison to  - <i> ohmygodherlipsareonmycock…</i> </p><p>Jughead’s mind went blank for a moment as Betty licked the head of his cock and then smiled at him. </p><p><i>Holy fuck!</i> He thought-yelled, startling himself completely awake. </p><p>He groaned as she swirled her tongue softly around the head and licked her way slowly and tortuously down his shaft. She nipped at the base of his cock with her lips and he gasped loudly. She caught his eye and smiled before flicking her tongue lazily, back up to his head. </p><p>He groaned loudly, “Betts, you’re fucking tormenting me with this pace.”</p><p>She pulled back and whispered demurely, “I know. But you know that you deserve way worse, don’t you?” before putting her whole mouth over his head. The liquid heat that enveloped him was astounding; the softness and sheer filthy wetness of it was amazing. </p><p>Betty’s mouth was wicked; he watched her twist her head on the way down, which caused a sinfully indescribable sensation and then, with his cock all the way to the back of her throat, she sucked and he was lost. He stroked her hair tenderly, tangling his fingers in it. When she did it again, his eyes crossed with the divine pleasure of it. </p><p>One of her hands was on his hips, pulling him into her as if she couldn’t get enough of him, and he felt so fucking wanted he moaned pathetically.  </p><p>Then she eased off the length and started moving rhythmically. </p><p>She was watching him again with those sharp green eyes of hers, and he felt seen and beautiful beneath her gaze. The pressure built as she moved; smoothly and harder and faster and deeper and then he had to stop her, had to stop before he-</p><p>“Betty, I am-,” he gasped, struggling to hold on. </p><p>She nodded and took him deep into her, into that molten heat and he brazenly bucked against her, coming into her mouth. </p><p>She eased off his cock and then licked her lips; he nearly expired then and there. </p><p>“Holy fuck,” he whispered hoarsely and brought her in for a messy kiss, “You’re impossible.”</p><p>She smiled smugly. “I know.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>After their desperate, messy third round of the day, the sound of the front door slamming rudely interrupted them.</p><p>“Yo, Jug, are you home?” called Sweet Pea. </p><p>“No,” Jughead grumbled melodramatically into Betty’s bare shoulder, pressing his face deep into the covers. He could feel her shaking slightly underneath him from giggling.  </p><p>“I guess we have to get up sometime?” Did he hear the question mark of sweet temptation or did he imagine it?</p><p>And just as if she had snapped her fucking fingers like a succubus in his dreamscape, he was hard again. He groaned, putting his hands over his face. </p><p>“Jug, I know you’re here!” Called Sweet Pea again. There was a shuffling sound in which he heard Toni and Joaquin (who were probably trying to silence Sweet Pea) and clattering sounds of cutlery and plates being passed out. </p><p>He heard something smash.</p><p>“Ahh fuck,” he swore and expelled himself forcibly from the bed, pulling his underwear and jeans on hastily over his erection. </p><p>Betty looked up at him, mussed in the covers. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help with that?” She asked, hungry eyes on his cock. </p><p>
  <i>Ahhh yes, you insatiable vixen.</i>
</p><p>Oh he did. He really did. The thought made him harden further and he groaned. “I do Betty, it’s just…”</p><p>She laughed and sat up, stretching. The sheet fell from her chest and her breasts were mouth-watering and <i>right there</i>. He made a sound of longing. </p><p>She tucked her hair behind her ear and voiced a question he had been asking himself for years, “How are you so young with five adult children, huh?”</p><p>He snorted and then shook his head ruefully as she got dressed. </p><p>He and Betty crept downstairs to his Serpent children eating Pop’s burgers around his kitchen bench. </p><p>“Uhh, welcome snakes?” He said, a bit snidely to the room, erection withering in his jeans. </p><p>Facetiousness was completely lost on those animals.</p><p>“Thanks!” Sweet Pea said cheerfully around a mouthful of food. </p><p>A collective groan went up around the room and the rest shielded their ears. “No loud noises!”</p><p>“Still hungover?” Betty asked, softly, with way more sympathy than he felt. </p><p>“I feel like crap!” wailed Toni, hands over her face. Then she grinned lasciviously, “But oh my sweet lord did I get royally fucked last night or what?”</p><p>
  <i>Same Toni, same. And this morning. Mmm… turn back time please.</i>
</p><p>Joaquin started talking rapidly to Toni and then some bizarre conversation from the party the previous night recommenced with a vengeance. </p><p>In the commotion, Betty moved up to his side and whispered in his ear, “Is Marco old enough to drink though?” </p><p>He snorted gleefully (suck on that, Marco!) and placed an arm around her waist, guiding her to the kitchen bench. She froze momentarily and he wondered if he did something wrong.</p><p>“Um, what is that?” Betty enquired with an odd note in her voice, pointing to something in the adjoining lounge room. </p><p>“Huh?” he said, confused. The Serpents stopped squabbling, like the children they were, to look where she was pointing. </p><p>“Um, why do you have a goat skull with antlers on the wall over your couch?” Betty asked, clarifying. “If this were the eighties, you all would definitely be accused of sacrificing children in a devil-worshipping cult.”</p><p>He laughed at that. <i>Jesus H. Christ, America was fucking Satan obsessed in the eighties. </i></p><p>Sweet Pea answered, looking positively delighted by the question, “Oh my dear Betty, you mean the Gargoyle King?”</p><p>All the Serpents in the room murmured around their milkshakes and burgers, “Praise the Gargoyle King, our lord and saviour!”</p><p>Betty bit back a laugh, “Yes, sure, whatever. The Gargoyle King.”</p><p>Sweet Pea sighed theatrically and lifted his hands to the ceiling, “It is a tale of danger, sacrifice and sexual worship! It starts with a sweet, innocent boy who became possessed by the spirit of the Gargoyle King one fateful night.”</p><p>“Praise the Gargoyle King, our lord and saviour!”</p><p>Jughead groaned in embarrassment: A single dad bringing home his new smoking hot and super cool girlfriend to meet his unruly, idiot children. Betty looked highly entertained.</p><p>Sweet Pea nodded dutifully, “Yes, and the vassal dons the accoutrements (aka the skull and antlers) and starts a ritual sacrifice, as the prophecy foretold.”</p><p>
  <i>Honestly, encouraging Sweet Pea to learn French was a shockingly bad idea in hindsight.</i>
</p><p>“As the prophecy foretold,” whispered the hung-over Serpent idiots, acting as if they were in some Church of Night sermon. </p><p>Betty’s eyebrow arched in incredulous disbelief. </p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes and whispered loudly to her, “It was Joaquin’s Halloween costume from last year. I think it led to an orgy of some sorts. It’s now a huge joke to these morons.”</p><p>Sweet Pea looked utterly dejected at the crude interruption to his dramatic retelling. Jughead could almost hear him say, “But the art of it: ruined!” like that nightmare soufflé fiasco a few weeks prior. </p><p>Joaquin interrupted, French fries sticking out of his mouth, “Not really an orgy in the strictest sense of the word.”</p><p><i>Oh, because reality is super important for Sweet Pea!</i> Jughead thought, sarcastically. </p><p>Joaquin drawled and wiped the corners of his mouth provocatively, “But it did force Moose to finally <i>come</i> out of the closet, so to speak, with Kevin and I.”</p><p>“In front of a bunch of witnesses,” Jughead reminded him, darkly. </p><p>Sweet Pea cried out, slapping his hands on the table. A collective groan went up around the room at the subsequent reverberations in their delicate eardrums. “I repeat, as the prophecy foretold!: (a) innocent Joaquin being possessed by his sexy Halloween costume, (b) Moose as the sacrifice and (c) a wild threesome ensues!”</p><p>Betty snorted a laugh and said wickedly, “I don’t think I would have ever called Joaquin “innocent” to begin with. Are you sure the prophesy has been fulfilled?”</p><p>Jughead thought that he might just be falling for Betty Cooper. </p><p>Joaquin laughed in agreement and then changed the subject, staring at them unnervingly, “So did you guys fuck or do we need chains?”</p><p>Jughead scrubbed his hands over his eyes, suddenly feeling like he was back in high school, thinking <i>-fuck, I didn’t warn her about the snakes.</i></p><p>But he had forgotten that Betty had known them, especially Toni and Joaquin for a while now, and she rolled her eyes in response. </p><p>“Yeah,” she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively, “Finally, huh?”</p><p>Jughead thought that he might have already fallen for Betty Cooper.</p><p>“Wooo!” Joaquin cheered and Toni said, “Finally!” with such vehemence that he was surprised. </p><p>Toni even got up from her chair to high-five a startled Betty. </p><p>Jughead mumbled, “Am I merely an object to you all?”</p><p>Betty’s devious smile made him feel <i>somewhat</i> mollified.</p><p>“Honestly, he’s been off his fucking chain, lately Betty,” Joaquin said conversationally, “Obsessing about you and pining after you.”</p><p><i>Why does each day present with yet another opportunity for me to wish to forfeit my life out of sheer embarrassment?</i> He could feel himself blushing with mortification.</p><p>Betty’s fingertips brushed at the t-shirt covering his stomach and he watched her trail them slowly up his chest until she splayed her fingers out across his sternum. She was so close and her green eyes were warm and inviting. Jughead felt himself stiffen in his jeans yet again. </p><p>“To be honest,” Betty whispered, with those seductive (should be illegal!) lips of hers, “I’m a little obsessed with him too.”</p><p>He could have sworn he suffered a minor heart attack, which was then overwhelmed by a triumphant feeling rising in his chest at her words, and he grinned at her. She smirked back and then grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in to a devastatingly hot kiss. </p><p>His Serpents gagged and threw French fries at them yelling “Eww gross!” </p><p>
  <i>Fuck, she is perfection.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Retaliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Monday morning, Betty did the two-day walk of shame in her yellow Halloween outfit around the corner to her place. To be fair to her, she had actually showered. There was a pleasurable and throbbing ache between her legs and she felt insuppressibly ecstatic. She was smiling to people as she walked down the street, getting confused by their appalled looks, perhaps forgetting that she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards and was generously spattered in fake blood. </p><p>Was this what requited affection felt like? That after what felt like eternities of longing, it was enhanced with this delightful fiery glow that now flooded through her?</p><p>Not only that, but her work was going well too. Rayne had emailed her to tell her that the artefacts were a match. She had practically all the evidence she needed to get that injunction filed against Hiram for the land of the Twilight Drive In.</p><p>
  <i>Wow, the day is just gorgeous and SoDale is so charming. I am so, so blessed and lucky to be here! How have I never noticed this before?</i>
</p><p>She was smiling to herself as she approached her unit, and because her mind was in Jughead’s pants it took her a few seconds to notice that something was terribly wrong. A few windows had been smashed in and she could hear that someone was still inside. </p><p><i>This is all Hiram</i>, she thought with a grim smile, <i>I get laid for the first time in two years and he swoops in like a cock-blocking spectre. </i></p><p>In silence, Betty collected the crowbar out of her truck and quietly opened the door. It didn’t matter; the place was already trashed and a heavy smell of acrid smoke hung in the still air. Half her clothes had been piled up and set on fire; their ashes littered the floor. </p><p>She noticed with dismay that her barely-out-of-the-box mattress had been cruelly murdered and its contents were spilling out over her bedroom like a ritual killing. </p><p><i>Sweet Pea would probably make up some ridiculous story about that,</i> she mused.</p><p>Malachi was standing in her kitchen, arms folded and face grim, toying with a lighter. </p><p>As soon as he saw her notice him, he raised his finger to his lips and pointed to the fire alarm, effectively cutting off her pre-prepared expletive. She shook her head and walked up to him, crow bar still firmly in hand. </p><p>When she reached him, she gave him a look that could be interpreted as “What?”</p><p>He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. </p><p><i>Seriously? </i> She thought acidly; <i>The gang leader wants to be pen pals? </i></p><p>In his scrawl, he wrote: <b>We were asked to destroy your place. By one of Hiram’s men. </b></p><p>
  <i> A confession already? This is my lucky morning. He could have left my mattress intact though, the bastard. </i>
</p><p>He offered her the pen and she took it: <b>I know, you work for him. So? </b></p><p>Malachi hesitated and then wrote: <b>He’s had us try and fuck with you since you arrived. We bugged your home before you even got here. </b></p><p>Well, that cleared that mystery up. Betty took the pen back and wrote: <b>Why? </b></p><p>Malachi grimaced: <b>He said you were an FBI agent come to catch him. </b></p><p>Betty’s heart leapt to her throat: <b>And? </b></p><p>Malachi:<b> Well, we bugged your place, we knew you were going to be at the scrapyard. We were meant to fuck you up, but then the Serpents came along. </b></p><p>Betty gestured silently, “And?”</p><p>Malachi smiled oddly: <b> Let’s just say, I believed you were an FBI agent until you stole my car from me ;) </b></p><p>Betty’s heart pounded in her throat: <b>You mean, when I <span class="u">won</span> your car from you. </b></p><p>Malachi smirked down at her: <b>Whatever. There’s no way a cop or agent would be that reckless. </b></p><p>She almost laughed aloud at that. People self-selected into these jobs for a reason!</p><p>He kept writing: <b>We figured you were the daughter of an enemy. Still coming to take what was his, but not an FBI agent. </b></p><p>Betty was only slightly relieved by this revelation. </p><p>Malachi kept writing: <b>He wants you to run scared from here, so he paid us to do this. You known, after the prison situation. We get paid pretty well. You should join us ;) </b></p><p>Betty took the pen, her hands steady and wrote: <b>Who insisted that I was FBI? </b></p><p>Malachi wrote: <b>Guy called Reggie. Tapp, I think his last name is. </b></p><p>Betty felt her stomach drop out from her body and then swoop back in with sickening speed. Her temperature dropped as she felt her body tremble with an icy rage. She took the paper from Malachi and wrote: <b>Thanks for telling me. </b></p><p>He hesitated once more before writing: <b>Last thing, the aim for this break in is to get you to leave your place for a day so we can set up a CCTV. </b></p><p>He pointed to the wall across from the kitchen. She nodded, understanding.</p><p>Betty nodded and wrote: <b>Wonderful. I’ll give you the space you need. </b></p><p>Malachi looked at her in surprise. </p><p>Betty walked up to Malachi and breathed so softly in his ear, taking the piece of paper from his hand, “Thank you Malachi, I am very appreciative of you telling me this.”</p><p>He smiled through that creepy makeup of his, gave her a kiss on her cheek and left. </p><p>“Oh my fucking god.” Betty said aloud when he left, laughing hysterically. “This is awful. That mattress finally arrived and it was all for nothing. I cannot believe that have to go back to sleeping on the couch! This is a fucking TRAVESTY! Think of my posture!”</p><p>But as she surveyed the damage, she had to admit that she felt a bit thrown. She had no doubt that Reggie knew enough about her to suggest some really horrible ways to make her feel increasingly uncomfortable. This first step was obviously meant to destabilise her by ripping her safe-haven out from underneath her. Surely there was more to it than that? The Ghoulies didn’t need a day to install cameras; just a few hours during her shift would have been fine. She supposed that Reggie wanted a really good look at the place without being interrupted.</p><p><i>What a piece of filth!</i> She thought, angrily.  </p><p>She needed a good amount of time to think. So she decided to change quickly and then went for a run. </p><p>She tried to shut the door, but it wouldn’t close properly because the Ghoulies had kicked it in, so she left it slightly ajar. Her valuables were still in the lock box underneath both the rug and the couch in that odd section of wood, which Betty had installed a false bottom to, so she was hardly concerned that they were about to be stolen at this moment. Though, she would need to find a new place to hide everything, and soon. </p><p>The route that she chose took her deep in to the forest and up some winding tracks. The air was cool and crisp and the ground was soft under her feet. </p><p>Riverdale wasn’t so bad when one was hiking or spending time in the outdoors; the scenery was beautiful. It also certainly wasn’t bad when you were getting utterly <i>ravished</i> (hopefully to be continued on a regular basis) by an extremely gorgeous gang leader. Who would have thought this was her life?</p><p>Betty had all that stress-excitement energy that comes with having sex again after a really long time and all she could think about was Jughead. The feel of his cock inside her, thrusting into her as she came apart beneath him; the feel of his tongue lapping at her dripping pussy, eyes locked onto hers; the feel of utter <i>control</i> he had over her with one finger inside her, making her ride a pleasurable knife-edge. </p><p>Sure, she wanted to think about what do about her current predicament, wanted to do her job well, but mostly she just wanted to close her eyes and feel that fizzy feeling all over her body when she thought of Jughead.  </p><p>But she needed to figure out what to do about Reggie. </p><p><i>Who cares about Reggie?</i> her libido whined at her. <i>Go seduce Jughead again! Show up at his house in just a trench coat… Be accidentally in he shower next time he comes to visit… Send him another provocative photo…</i></p><p>True to form, that militant bitch, Elizabeth Huxley, reined it all in. </p><p><i>Shut up!</i> She ordered herself, but then started smiling like an idiot, <i>Oh my god I slept with Jughead Jones! Holy shit, I thought this would never happen!</i></p><p>“Focus, you sex-crazed lunatic. Figure out Reggie,” she whispered to herself and forced her mind back on work. </p><p>She pondered on Reggie’s motivation; he could have been a sleeper, but potentially he just went rogue. Mr Lodge was a charming man after all and had more means to compensate than merely the FBI Agent salary.</p><p>Betty checked her tracker and figured she would reach around five miles by the time she arrived home. She turned off at the fork in the path and ran the last leg as fast as she could.</p><p>Undoubtedly, there was something else Hiram had in store for her, and there was only one way to smoke him out: go stay at Veronica’s. She stopped abruptly, before she got back into listening-device range, panting and sweating, and decided to call Veronica.</p><p>“Betty darling, how are you?” Veronica trilled when she answered. “How was Jughead?”</p><p>Betty spluttered a laugh, “Fucking delightful.”</p><p>Veronica giggled in amusement, “I am so pleased that finally happened! So what’s up?”</p><p>“Well, things aren’t so great at the moment,” Betty admitted, still panting slightly, “My place is a little… wrecked. Can I stay at your house?”</p><p>“Oh no B, that’s awful! Do you think dad found out about what you did at the Southside Prison?” Veronica asked with worry.</p><p>“Probably,” Betty said, frustrated. “I mean this is as intense as he has ever acted against me.”</p><p>“Hmm, well, ordinarily I would gladly offer you a place to sleep, but you know dad is here, right? Also Nick has been staying while he’s in town. Are you sure you want to come over? Why not at Jughead’s?”</p><p>Betty could hear the subtext to that. <i> Are you sure you want to come stay at the house of the man who is trying to kill you?</i></p><p>Betty barrelled on with her plan, “Yes please, that would be great. Plus we can put to action that idea you had the other day.” </p><p>Veronica hummed excitedly, “Okay, well sure. Ah! I am nervous just thinking about it.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Betty said calmly, “You will be great. Are you sure you’re okay with me staying though? I don’t want to impose.”</p><p>Veronica made a dismissive noise, “Nonsense! Oh, but do make sure you find a new place to stay on Thursday night, because I will be flying to Canada, remember?”</p><p>“I remember,” Betty smiled at the excitement in her friend’s voice.</p><p>“Arghhh, of course you remember!” There was a percussive sound, as if Veronica had slapped her forehead. “That’s why you’re coming over. Do you need me to come get you?”</p><p>“No, I should be fine.” <i> As long as I check for car bombs first. </i></p><p>She walked back to her place, head reeling from a day that had started out so wonderful, but had soon become so ridiculous and tedious. And now, there was someone else in her goddamn house. She hoped it was not Malachi again because she really would use that crow bar this time, without hesitation. </p><p>She was trying to sneak down the side of her house when her phone rang. It was Jughead. </p><p>She answered, whispering, “Hello?”</p><p>“Betty, oh thank god, you’re okay!” Jughead exclaimed, fierce concern lacing his voice. </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine!” Betty responded, still whispering.</p><p>“Where are you? Why are you whispering?” he asked, alarmed.</p><p>“I’m down the side of my place, I just got home from a run and someone’s inside,” she confessed.</p><p>“Oh shit, that’s me,” Jughead sounded ashamed, “I’m in your place. You left something at mine so I came over and noticed the door was open, so… Look, you’d better come here now.”</p><p>“Okay, I am hanging up. See you in a moment.” Betty walked around the corner and up the front step. Jughead was waiting on the doorstep with the door mostly shut behind him. </p><p>“I’m really sorry Betty, I don’t know how to prepare you for this.”</p><p>“For what, Jughead?” Betty said, as if she didn’t already know.</p><p><i> Act shocked and scared!</i> She reminded herself. She had to play the damsel in distress well; anything else would be too obvious. Slight hysteria, maybe some tears and a healthy dose of “how could this happen to me?”</p><p>Jughead shut his eyes tightly and said, “Look, your place has been ransacked. I am so sorry; it’s a really awful thing to happen. It’s clear that the person did the wrong house though, as surely this wasn’t meant for you.”</p><p>Jughead said that as a statement, but Betty could hear the note of confusion. Yes, indeed he must be wondering why she had been (and was still) such a trouble magnet in Riverdale. Jughead was sure to notice this as he had been keeping tabs on her since the first gang run-ins. </p><p>Betty walked into her flat, again to be greeted with the vandalised living room. </p><p>“Oh my god,” she exclaimed softly, hands to her mouth. The sight of the shredded new mattress still cut her deep. She wondered idly if she could shed a tear or two for it. Calculatingly, she took a step backwards and into Jughead’s personal space. He caught her shoulders and rubbed them comfortingly. </p><p>“It’s okay, no one else is here but us,” he promised and Betty knew that was true. Malachi had left ages ago.</p><p>“I don’t know why this happened!” She said quietly, “What did I do to deserve it?”</p><p>Jughead enveloped her into a hug. </p><p><i> He gives such excellent hugs,</i> she thought as she wrapped her arms around him and just let go for a bit. She was super frustrated that Hiram was chasing her out of house and home, although grateful that she had not yet risen from “nuisance” to “obstacle” in his mind. </p><p>Tyler had once said to her, “Elizabeth, you can be a great fighter, you can be best in the world in MMA, but nothing will save you from a bullet to the head from behind. So, be smart and don’t always throw yourself to the wolves to save people.”</p><p>He sighed slightly and she realised how long she’d been holding on to him. She released him and stepped back, suddenly feeling at a loss. </p><p>“Do you need a place to say?” He asked, concerned. </p><p><i>Yes, oh fuck yes!</i> Her lustful brain yelled at her. But she knew she had a job to do, and a very important friend that she couldn’t let down. “Thank you so much for the offer, but no thanks. I’ll probably just ask Veronica to stay with her.”</p><p>Jughead nodded as if he had been expecting that response. “Well, I am away for the next couple of days anyway because I am meeting my agent out of town. I will be back late on Wednesday night though, just in case you change your mind. Of course, you’re welcome to stay without me being there.”</p><p>“Thanks Jughead,” she said, feeling warmth spreading through her. </p><p>“Look Betty, I’ve been thinking,” he hedged and reddened slightly, “I know you’re really passionate about exercise and you’re humouring me by letting yourself be slowed down by Sweet Pea and Fangs on those crazy runs of yours, so maybe you’d be keen on using my home gym?”</p><p>“You have a home gym?” she asked, surprised; Jughead was not the sort of person that struck her as a gym goer. “And why am I only finding out about this now?”</p><p>He looked guilty and muttered something under his breath. Then he said loudly, “Well, you’re only finding out about this now, because I wanted to spend the whole of yesterday – ah – in bed with you?”</p><p>
  <i>Mmm, yes please, I will have another of those Sundays.</i>
</p><p>“But I meant, why did you follow me about instead of inviting me to your gym so that you could keep tabs on me there?” she sassed him. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Honestly, I was just more worried about you finding out that I was having you followed than thinking rationally about the whole situation.”</p><p>She grinned, pleased by his admission. “To be fair, neither of us are great at communication.”</p><p>Jughead laughed darkly at her comment. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “As to your first question, yes I have a home gym. Sadly I was conned into kitting my place out as sort of a clubhouse for the other Serpents. Fangs and Toni are particularly avid gym junkies and try constantly to get me to work out with them.”</p><p>“That’s really sweet of you to buy all that stuff for them,” she said, touched by his generosity.</p><p>“Well, we tend to share our resources, we are a family, for want of a better word. I got a pretty good paycheque from my last book so I was at least able to establish us with a good base in SoDale. Plus there’s all the work I do with Archie.” </p><p>He shrugged and blushed slightly, “It’s been a long time since we’ve anything quite like the Whyte Wyrm; Veronica’s place is lovely and obviously we are very welcome considering we mostly run the joint, but if we just want to drink casually, play pool, video games so on, we use my place.”</p><p>He looked up at her, having stared into the distance for most of the explanation. “So, I can cut you a key if you want to use it?”</p><p>Betty was again touched by how generous he was being towards her, giving her similar privileges to that of his chosen “family”. </p><p>“I’d love to see it, if that’s okay?” she asked, somewhat excitedly. </p><p>“We can go now, if you’d like?” he offered, picking up on her excitement and playing along. </p><p>“Sure, let’s go.”</p><p>“Of course Betty,” he smiled at her and they walked together down the road.<br/>
As they were partway up the street, Betty got the idea to hide some things at Jughead’s, because she was sure that Reggie would do a thorough search of her place over the next few days. </p><p>“Actually Jughead, do you mind if I keep some stuff at your place? You won’t even notice it’s there! I just feel a bit scared about leaving all my belongings in an trashed house.”</p><p>Jughead looked at her sympathetically, “Oh course, no problem at all! Do you need help?”</p><p>Betty waved her hand, “Oh no, not to worry. I just want to grab some clothes and stuff, I will be right back.”</p><p>He nodded and she ran back to her place. Once at the door, she moved silently so that when Hiram and Reggie listened to the tapes of her lamenting about her mattress, her return would not be captured. </p><p>She carefully pulled out her Glock, files and laptop and stowed them into a backpack. She cracked into the scanner and removed the hard drive. Then she filled the rest of the pack with her remaining clothing (she was disturbed to note that some of her underwear was definitely missing and not present in the burnt pile) and some toiletries. She would come back and collect the rest of her things before going to Veronica’s. This was purely if Jughead decided to be curious and open her bag. </p><p>She saw him down the road, face lit up by the afternoon sun. He was magnificent. And he was all hers. When she caught up to him, he slung an arm around her and they walked in comfortable silence to his house. </p><p>“The gym is in the garage, or what used to be the garage,” he confessed. He opened the roller garage door and she was delighted to see a treadmill, bike, punching bag and some free weights. Someone had also bolted in a chin up bar, which was neat. </p><p>She looked around in approval at the amenities and turned back to Jughead clapping her hands together, “This is awesome!”</p><p>A quick look at his face showed he was pleased with her reaction, “So it passes muster, then?” </p><p>“Of course, this is perfect for me! Thank you so much for offering me a place at such an exclusive gym,” she teased.</p><p>“You’re so welcome, I can get some keys cut for you later so that you can get right into working out. I know you’re a workout-a-day kind of person,” Jughead watched her as she roamed his garage. </p><p>“Oh really?” she asked, “Do Sweet Pea and Fangs talk about me?”</p><p>He laughed and said, “All the time, actually. It gets annoying.”</p><p>“Sure it does,” she teased him and his nose twitched. She smiled to herself as she wandered around the room, looking at the neatly packed shelves (barely any tools). “Can I keep my bag here?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh sure,” Jughead said, nonchalantly. “Though you can keep it in my room if you’d prefer?” </p><p>Betty smiled, preferring for her to be able to access it at all times, “I would hate to trouble you that much! Let’s just keep it down here for now and see how we go?”</p><p>He cocked his head, “Sure, whatever you need.”</p><p>They stood in silence for a bit and then Jughead asked casually, “Did you want to give it a shot? Show me what you can do?”</p><p>Betty’s face split into a grin, “Do I ever?” </p><p>She dove into her backpack to get out her black and gold hand wraps and meticulously protected her fists. Then, she pulled off her shirt (mostly for the benefit of the viewer), and faced the suspended punching back in her sports bra and shorts. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>When Betty took her top off, Jughead stifled a gasp (<i>no, seriously, am I fourteen still?</i>) as he again saw her defined back and stomach muscles but this time, in a new setting. He thought he was doing this to cheer her up and make her feel safe, but seeing her half naked in front of him made if wonder if he had lured her here under false pretences. </p><p>She warmed up with a few light straights, hooks and uppercuts, moving fluidly around the bag, staying light on her toes. A few palm strikes here and there, an elbow and an occasional knee. </p><p>“Going well!” He encouraged her.</p><p>She shot him a devious smile that sent a bolt of heat straight to his cock. <i>This woman will be the death of me…</i></p><p>“This is just a warm up,” she laughed and then ripped into the punching bag with a ferocity and strength that surprised him. She was pummelling the bag so hard the beams on his roof were creaking. </p><p>She jumped back suddenly and then slammed into the bag with a perfectly neat spinning hook kick. As she moved, he could see the sweat glistening and beading on her forehead and chest, her shorts clinging to her as she danced around the bag; a lithe, fearsome opponent. What struck him was the wildness in her eyes, the sense of danger emanating from her every pore. Their sex of the past two days had revealed this part of her: gloriously powerful, so sleek and predator-like. She was enchanting to watch, because he knew deep down that he was seeing who she really was; this was Betty Cooper with her mask off.</p><p>He felt drawn to her and was drunk with the feeling of wanting to be close to her, to want to taste the salt on her skin, to sink his teeth into her tensed-up shoulders. He could feel himself grow hard, the familiar frisson of electricity that sparked in her presence, surging through his body. </p><p>“Jesus,” he said, feeling the need to announce his presence to her, to be noticed, “No wonder the Ghoulies never stood a chance against you.” </p><p>Betty stopped slightly and turned to him, panting. His brain provided him with a flood of images of Betty panting <i>just so</i>, with her eyes dark and anticipatory. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the way that a predator stalks its prey and he couldn’t look away from those piercing green eyes. He felt intoxicated by her power.</p><p>There was sheen of sweat all over her, she was glistening and panting and all he could think about was touching her again. </p><p><i>When did I start thinking of Betty as powerful, stunning and dangerous versus pure, sweet and kind?</i> </p><p>It didn’t matter because he wanted it all.</p><p>He watched her tongue moistened her lips and groaned internally as his body move to hers without his control. Then, they were up against the boxing bag; Betty’s hands snaked around his back and pulled him into her with desperation.  </p><p>He stopped thinking after that. Her lips were both firm and soft, and she yielded to some of his movements, as if their kissing were a passionate fight. He could feel her small gaps of air mingled in with the kiss; he wanted to capture those gasps as his own. </p><p>She pulled him closer to her, clutching at his back and he felt vindicated, powerful in being drawn into her. His hands went to her waist, and he immediately pulled them back, the skin on skin contact sending him into overdrive. </p><p>He spun her around in his arms and pushed her against the bag. Her ass looked so divine in those tiny workout shorts, he reached out smacked it with hand.</p><p>She hissed and turned to look at him. “Is that all you’re going to give me Forsythe?”</p><p>It was as if she had pulled the trigger, and he crossed the threshold from caring about the girl whose home was just trashed to someone who just wanted to fight with the real Betty Cooper and drive her insane. </p><p>He slapped the underside of her ass and she swayed forward, holding the bag. </p><p>“Ah!” She cried out softly. “Harder.”</p><p>He struck her again and was rewarded with a higher pitched moan. She stood up and he helped her shimmy out of her shorts and brushed her ponytail out the way so he could bite her at the place where her neck and shoulder met. </p><p>She gasped, and her hands wove back around his head, pulling his hair as he bit at her skin, lightly touching her with his tongue. </p><p>“Hit me,” she whispered to him, eyes molten. </p><p>Arching back into him, her ass brushed against his erect cock, but he wasn’t ready for that yet, he wanted to explore a bit more of <i>this.</i></p><p>
  <i>Fuck, she is incongruous, but I am drunk on it.</i>
</p><p>He bent her over, enjoying the view of her pink lace underwear tapering off between her ass cheeks. “Do you want me to strike you, Betty?” He said with smirk, “You know what to ask for.”</p><p>“Do it!” She demanded, wriggling furiously. He reached out to touch a cheek, tracing his fingers along her smooth skin with a softness he knew would incense her. </p><p>She hissed and groaned impatiently, “Fine! Hit me Forsythe! Pretty fucking please.”</p><p>“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” He said, heedless of her snarls. He slapped her firmly, delighting in her sharp intake of breath and the ensuing jiggle. </p><p>“Mmm, I could get used to this sight,” he said, smirking as she pressed her ass back further. “So greedy, Elizabeth.”</p><p>He struck her again, harder this time, feeling the sting in his own palm. </p><p>“Yes,” she gasped, “Just like that.”</p><p>She made him feel so invincible, yet so fucking weak. He brought his hand across her ass again, cock twitching as she moaned. </p><p>This time, he pulled her ponytail back, bowing her neck slightly but holding her in place. He slapped her again and her legs shook. </p><p>“Jug,” she panted, “please.”</p><p>He didn’t know what she was begging for, but he smoothed his hands over her abused skin and she keened, swirling her hips. He brought his fingers underneath her and tapped them against her clit. She jumped with a cry, clawing at his hand that captured her hair. </p><p>He could feel her wetness on his fingers and rubbed them lazily against her, enjoying the explicit sounds she made. Roughly, he pushed her underwear aside and thrust two fingers inside of her. </p><p>“Ah!” she wailed, yet she ground down on his fingers, pushing them deeper into her soaking pussy. </p><p>“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said and she shook her head with a cry. </p><p>He thrust his fingers into her again and then brought them out to circle around her clit. Her legs were trembling. He let her hair go, enjoying her sigh of relief change into a sharp inhale as he slapped her again with his free hand. </p><p>She gushed over his fingers, and he felt like a fucking demigod. “Do you like that Elizabeth?” </p><p>She keened and nodded, so he rewarded her pert ass with another stinging blow.</p><p>She cried out and shot him such a desperate look that he snapped. He pulled out his cock and pulled her ass closer to him. He twisted her around and lifted her up into his arms, wrapping her long legs around him. Her wet core brushed his length and he moved blindly to the wall, wanting to repeat their side of the road session with the completion he had since fantasied about. </p><p>She gripped his shoulders with such force as he readjusted, pushing aside her underwear. </p><p>“Yes,” she purred and he thrust his hard dick into her, burying himself deep into her agonising liquid heat.</p><p>With one hand supporting her he was free to torture her some more, stroking, pinching and smacking her red ass while she cried through gritted teeth. He felt unhinged and despicable as he enjoyed the feeling of her lace underwear chafe against his ludicrously hard cock before he plunged mercilessly into her wet cunt.</p><p>Betty was wild with need, hissing and swearing praises and threats in his ear, "I'm so close, you had better fucking let me come."</p><p>Jughead felt alive and electric as he thrust into her, feeling her clutch at his length as Betty keened, eyes glazed and dug her fingernails into his shoulders and scratched him.</p><p>"Fucking hell Betts," he hissed, taken to the edge of pain and pleasure with her nails shredding his shoulders. </p><p> Her head lolled back and she released a fierce crying sound, pushing herself against him, and Jughead revelled in the ability to make her <i>come apart on his cock.</i></p><p>"Ah! Yes!" Her orgasm was brutal; she scratched at his shoulders, shrieking fiercely as her walls grasped at him with vice-like strength. </p><p>He followed her with a rough cry, shaking and sweating; losing it. </p><p>When he slid out from her, she collapsed against him, hissing, “Fuck, Jug, I’m still so raw.”</p><p>He watched his release drip down her leg as she searched for her workout top, wiping herself. </p><p>He suddenly felt extremely guilty, like he had just pushed their early relationship too far so soon. That feeling of self-doubt was quelled when he saw the smug expression in her eyes. </p><p>His Elizabeth looked positively debauched; hair escaping her once-perfect ponytail, her face flushed attractively and a sheen of sweat across her chest. </p><p>“That was so fucking <i>good</i> Forsythe.” She smirked, “Want to go again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updated notes: If you're reading this as a completed work and you've just burned through 18 chapters (firstly, well done and I hope you like it!), be warned the story gets INTENSE from here, so go enjoy a break, some fresh air, some sleep etc. etc. and enjoy the rest later &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Escalation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Trigger Warning</b> - sexual violence (Nick St. Clair)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Betty woke very late, having slept in the plushness of Veronica’s room for the night. There was a small note on the pillow next to her that read: <b>Morning! You looked like you needed the sleep, so I left you to it! Feel free to come and join me in the living room when you awaken.</b></p><p>Betty felt a strong sense of relief in knowing that Veronica was still in the house. She didn’t know quite what she would do with Hiram by herself. Would she confront him, or just continue to play along as Veronica’s sweet and somewhat naïve friend? She hoped she didn’t have to find out. </p><p>With haste, she showered, dressed properly and went to join Veronica in the living room. </p><p>It was like walking into some sort of rich-people warped reality, where the maid brings coffee and cake, no one works and all of them read the business section and talk about investment returns, dividends and P/E ratios over breakfast silverware. </p><p>Veronica was tapping away on her laptop with piles of look-books and marketing materials at her side. She was wearing her headphones and was deeply engrossed in her work. </p><p>Hiram and Nick were both present and she couldn’t help her heart from spattering in her chest with nervousness. Hiram was sitting in a silky robe, lord of the manor, sipping a ginger juice and reading a textbook about forensic evidence. She wanted to roll her eyes at the obvious move to provoke her, but instead she calmed her nerves and smiled respectfully.</p><p>This was the first time she’d ever seen Hiram in real life and he was undeniably handsome. He had a head of thick black hair and smooth olive skin. If she didn’t know that he was a manipulative villain, she would have probably found him attractive. </p><p>“My dear,” Hiram Lodge crooned softly, looking up from his book, “We are so pleased that you’re staying with us.”</p><p>He seemed utterly sincere and that made Betty concerned. </p><p>“Thank you so much for having me, Mr Lodge,” Her face betrayed nothing but vapid sweetness. She wanted him actively underestimate her.</p><p>Veronica was now looking between Betty and her dad with a similarly sweet expression. </p><p>“Thank you daddy. It will be great to have Betty stay here until I catch my flight!” She simpered. Hiram gave her a warm smile, which also looked genuine. </p><p>
  <i>Yikes, he is a good actor.</i>
</p><p>“Not to worry, Betty can stay here for as long as she needs,” Hiram allowed gracefully, completely adept at playing the gracious host.</p><p>She nodded thankfully, “I really appreciate this.”</p><p>Hiram looked her square in the eyes and said smoothly, “We will have you in the guest room. Nick will be in the room next to yours.”</p><p>Betty made the mistake of looking over at Nick, who was lounging on the couch. The look on his face was anticipatory, and she felt a sharp stab of fear within her. </p><p>“Lucky me,” Nick articulated and winked at her. She resisted the urge to gag. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Betty felt on high alert all day. There was something about Nick that just set off a veritable parade of red flags and she knew she would have to be super careful around him. </p><p>It simultaneously relaxed and stressed her out when Jughead texted or called her every hour or so to make sure that she was okay and not too worried about her place being trashed. After Betty had sufficiently distracted Jughead yesterday, he had mentioned his deep concern for her safety with regards to the Ghoulies, not realising that she was walking into the maw of the beast, so to speak. </p><p>He had politely requested she take the Serpents with her as back up <i>whenever she felt like it</i> and had promised that they wouldn’t tail her without her permission. Nevertheless, Betty was on high alert, for Hiram, Nick and now what she assumed was a secret Serpent tail. </p><p>Betty was delighted by his care for her, but his increased scrutiny over her affairs <i>really</i> worried her. </p><p>To relax, she went and worked out at Jughead’s, spending a few hours trying to tear apart the boxing bag, imagining it to be Nick. Knowing that his entire existence was in play to throw her off, she needed to remain grounded and focused. Regardless of how much his presence unnerved her, she could not let him distract her from focusing on the real man of the hour: Hiram. </p><p>Once she had physically (and furiously) exhausted herself, she pulled out her laptop and attempted to work. She called Lucio to ask him for help on the Archie Andrews situation. </p><p>“Elizabeth, babe, I have missed your voice.” Lucio deadpanned, probably chewing on a cinnamon scroll. </p><p>“We spoke last week, come on.” </p><p>“That was last week, come back, I need you for my motorsport fun, Justin is so boring and aggressively masculine now you’re not here to take him down a peg,” he complained. </p><p>Elizabeth scoffed, “Justin was always boring and aggressive, tell me something new.”</p><p>“Oh touché,” Lucio trilled, “Fucking good, bish. I was too worried you might get sucked into small town vibes and come back knocked up or married.”</p><p>“Fat chance,” she grunted and then snapped her fingers, “Lucio, babe, let you and I have a little chat about another favour I need from you.”</p><p>Once she got off the phone to Lucio, satisfied he could help her; she tried to find some information about Nick. Open sources were scant; all she could seem to find was that he was the son of a wealthy real-estate tycoon, who made his money through oppressing those in social housing in New York. There were a couple of newspaper articles about the St. Clair Empire and references to “slum lords”, which Betty thought was marginally appropriate, but not vilifying enough for his disgraceful misdeeds. </p><p>She wondered if Nick was part of the same mob group as Hiram, or if their families were simply close due to their messy New York City real estate connections. </p><p>Thoughts of Nick and Hiram occupied Betty’s mind all through her shift. She was so distracted by them that she just smiled vaguely at the patrons and made inane conversation that led nowhere. Twice, FP asked if she were okay. </p><p>She tried to focus on bartending, but she couldn’t: her brain was whirring, offering her macabre scenarios, which adversely affected her stress levels. She and Veronica had planned something for later that night, so maybe she was nervous about that? But she hadn’t been nervous for work since her first day at the office, so she was sure it was something else, much more sinister. </p><p>She knew she was right to be worried. </p><p>After locking up with Joaquin and FP, she saw Nick, leaning against her truck with his face half shadowed. </p><p>Slotting her keys between her fingers like makeshift knuckle-dusters, she curled her hand into a fist and approached him with a razor-sharp smile.</p><p>“Hi there roomie,” he said disingenuously with a cold smile, “I noticed your tires seemed to be flat and thought I would offer you a lift home.”</p><p>Her tires were much more than flat; they had been punctured. Nick flicked the offending knife back and forth in his hand casually, mocking her. </p><p>“Nice of you to be concerned for my <i>safety</i>,” she bared her teeth at him in a mere semblance of a grin, “But I will be fine.”</p><p>She would prefer to literally set her truck on fire than to get in any car with this creep. </p><p>“How will you get home?” He sneered at her.</p><p>Betty, not breaking eye contact with Nick, raised her voice in the still, cold night, “Hey! FP!”</p><p>She could hear his sauntering walk as he moved closer to her. “Something wrong here, Betty? Is this guy causing you problems?”</p><p>Betty broke eye contact with the present bane of her existence to smile up at FP warmly, “Not at all. He was just pointing out that my tires have been slashed.” </p><p>She bat her eyelashes up at him, “It was probably the Ghoulies. I was just wondering if you had some time to make a detour and drop me at Veronica’s before you head home?”</p><p>FP gave Nick a mistrustful glare and placed a protective hand on her shoulder. “No problem Betty, come with me.”</p><p>She blew Nick a taunting kiss and left him glowering after her in the darkened parking lot. </p><p>~~~</p><p>That night she decided to sleep next to Veronica again, not wanting to be alone.</p><p>When she crawled into bed, Veronica was up and filled with nervous energy, listening to dance music on full blast. “I’m glad you’re home. I have this thing for you.”</p><p>She held out a piece of paper from Toni, which declared the land at the Twilight Drive In sold without appropriate cultural consultation. Her heart pounded in her chest; she now had all the pieces she needed.</p><p>“Thank you V,” she said, sincerely. </p><p>“Not a problem, Toni practically conjured it out of thin air, she was so eager to help.”</p><p>“Good, because things are going to get increasingly complicated,” Betty admitted. </p><p>Veronica’s eyes glinted in the light, “Yes, are you ready?”</p><p>Betty smirked and promised arrogantly, “This, I was actually born for.” </p><p>“Let’s do it, then!” Veronica shook her arm excitedly. </p><p>Betty got out of her work clothes, donned a big fluffy robe from Veronica’s wardrobe. She made herself a cup of tea, making as much noise as possible to pique listening ears. </p><p>When the kettle boiled, she left the kitchen, mugs still on the bench. She was on her way back to Veronica’s room when she noticed that the door to Hiram’s office was ajar. </p><p><i>Perfect,</i> she thought to herself and slipped in the room. </p><p>She was not two feet in when the light was switched on and she came face to face with the man himself. Her heart hammered in her chest in surprise. <i>Fuck!</i></p><p>“Oh, hi Mr Lodge,” she grimaced, flinching, “I’m so sorry, I took a wrong turn!”</p><p>Hiram looked livid for a moment, but then schooled his expression, clearly remembering that he (allegedly) had the upper hand for as long as she pretended to be simply Betty Cooper.</p><p>“Not to worry my dear, how about I escort you back to your room?” He said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, I’m sure I can find my way there,” she promised, nervously. “Plus, I was going to go see if Veronica wanted a cup of tea.”</p><p>“How about we find her together?” Hiram grasped her elbow and manoeuvred her smoothly from the room, switching the light off as they exited. </p><p>“It’s really fine, I can go-,” Betty said, shaking.</p><p>“I insist, my dear,” he purred and she gulped audibly. She could see his smug smile out of the corner of her eye as he walked with her down the corridor to Veronica’s room. </p><p>He barged into the room, hearing Veronica’s expensive audio set playing synth pop. His lips twitched when he noticed she wasn’t there. He didn’t let go of Betty, but rather tightened his grip on her. </p><p>“I think she’s in the shower,” Betty said, voice soft.</p><p>“Is she?” Hiram asked, eyeing her suspiciously. </p><p>“Well, the shower is on, so I assume so?” Betty hedged. </p><p>He walked her up to the door of the en suite. He tried the door handle, but it was locked. “Veronica, darling, are you there?”</p><p>“Yes daddy!” She called from inside the en suite, “Sorry, I’ll be a while, I’m washing my hair, did you want to talk?”</p><p>Hiram looked at Betty mistrustfully and then sighed, “No, no, Betty just wanted to know if you wanted tea.”</p><p>“Yes please!” Veronica called. </p><p>“Shall I pick for you?” Betty asked sweetly.</p><p>“Oh sure, I’m easy!” Veronica chirped. </p><p>Hiram paused and smirked. “What time is your flight on Thursday, mija?”</p><p>Veronica made a humming sound and said, “I’ll check when I get out, but I feel like it’s around ten thirty at night? I’ll let you know when I can check. It’s after dancing in any case.”</p><p>Hiram’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Are you not taking the private jet?”</p><p>Veronica laughed loudly, “Daddy, please! You never let me use the jet to visit mom.”</p><p>Hiram chuckled, but the sound was forced. He looked at Betty with an intense expression for a moment before he smiled graciously and bowed his head. </p><p>Hiram walked out of the room with her, shaking his head slightly. When they reached the door of his study his mouth quirked and he let her go. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, my dear.”</p><p>She nodded her hear, furrowing her brow in confusion, “Thank you Mr Lodge, you too.”</p><p>She went to make Veronica a cup of tea, taking her time to re-boil the kettle, select the right mugs, then the right tea bags, and finally, steep the tea. She slowly made her way back to Veronica’s room. </p><p>When she passed Hiram’s study again, the door was open and she saw that he was on the phone. As she passed, he glared at her and she turned her eyes straight and kept walking, quickly until she was in Veronica’s room. </p><p>She knocked three times on the bathroom door and said, “I’m back!”</p><p>Veronica opened the door and stood there, fully clothed, shower still running to mask their conversation. </p><p>“Did you get the papers?” Betty asked, breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes!” Veronica squealed, revealing the papers stashed in her large makeup kit. </p><p>“Awesome,” Betty said, relieved. She was also hoping that despite Hiram suspecting her, he would now leave Veronica out of it because he believed she was in the shower the whole time.</p><p>She quickly started pulling down the Bluetooth speaker set that was attached to the showerhead. “I’ll get this out of the house tomorrow.”</p><p>Veronica was still bouncing around from all the excess adrenaline in her system. “Cool, I want to dance!”</p><p>Betty grabbed her wrist, trying to calm her jangled nerves. “No, let’s not move too much, your dad might still be super suspicious.” She turned off the shower. “Come on, come have a cup of tea. I need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Sure, what is it?” Veronica practically shouted, displaying zero chill.</p><p>Betty sighed, “I wanted to talk to you about Nick. Tonight, I got home a bit late because Nick slashed my tires. Or at least, I am fairly certain he did.”</p><p>Veronica grimaced and stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet, “Oh no, that’s messed up.” She exhaled slowly, calming herself, “Okay, so he has started escalating against you.”</p><p>Betty nodded pointedly, “Yeah I know and I’m alright with it for now, I just wanted you to be aware.”</p><p>Veronica looked thoughtful, “Are you okay with it though? You seem upset.”</p><p>Betty bit her lip and responded truthfully, “Yes, I was a little rattled to be honest. In two days Hiram has managed to force me out of my home and strand me without a vehicle. I hate to think of what he will do next.”</p><p>Veronica looked uncomfortable and whispered in her ear, “Next step will be psychological torture. I am sure of it. He probably won’t lift a finger to physically hurt you, but he wants to elicit a fear response in you so strongly that you become distracted from logic. He’s exceptionally good at this, speaking from experience.”</p><p>Betty rubbed Veronica’s arm in comfort. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to stay here though? Now that we have the papers, it seems like you are unnecessarily opening yourself to danger.”</p><p>Betty whispered back fiercely, “Give me until you board that plane to Montreal. I want to make sure both you and plan A are safe.”</p><p>She smiled at Veronica, “Then, I might see if I can move in with one of the Serpents.”</p><p>Veronica pouted and said, “I think you meant to say Jughead.”</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes. </p><p>Veronica’s face was concerned again. “Yes, but please don’t let it get too bad and tell me what’s going on. I would hate for you to feel alone in this. Dad is definitely trying to cut you off from me and make you feel desperate because he’s worried about your movements, particularly at the prison I believe.”</p><p>She hugged Betty, “Don’t you let him get to you. You’re so much stronger than him, than any of us. I believe in you. I’m here for you.”</p><p>“I know V, I’m here for you too.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>On Wednesday, she rose late and decided just to head straight to Jughead’s to work out. Veronica had left for work early and there was no way she was going to hang around for longer than she had to. </p><p>Hiram and Nick, who were both sitting at the dining table together drinking coffee and eating delicate pastries, stopped her from leaving. “Betty, you must join us as our guest.”</p><p>She smiled sweetly and joined them at the table, her backpack at her feet. She reached out and helped herself to an apple and took a large, loud bite. Hiram flinched and she could see the bags under his eyes; a souvenir of their earlier morning run-in. She wondered idly if he’d noticed anything missing. </p><p>Then he smiled at her, regaining his poised look, “So I hear you’re going dancing with Veronica and Nick, here,” Hiram said, gesturing to Nick who winked smarmily at her. </p><p>Betty nodded, wondering why this conversation all of a sudden felt like meeting your friend’s parents after school. “Yes,” she intoned, “I am. It’s wonderful. Nick and Veronica are such good dancers.”</p><p>Hiram smiled at her indulgently, “Ahh yes, well my dear, Nick and Veronica have been best of friends for most of her life, did you know?”</p><p>She did not know that, expecting that Veronica would have mentioned him more if she cared that much. </p><p>She shook her head, same dull smile plastered on her face. “I did no know, actually,” she simpered, digging the knife in, “Veronica has actually never mentioned you, Nick.”</p><p>Hiram’s left eyebrow twitched and Nick snarled. She grinned internally; he was being an oily, gross fucker and she wanted to see him burn. </p><p>“Well, she probably didn’t want you to feel… left out,” Hiram said through a locked jaw, “She’s a very generous woman, my Veronica, and she probably wanted you to feel like you had a place amongst… Upper East Siders.”</p><p>Betty almost snorted. But she nodded her head, playing the part. She turned to Nick, batting her eyelashes, “Wow, you live in the Upper East Side?”</p><p>His eyes flicked away from hers and his cheeks coloured in shame. “Yes, I do.”</p><p><i>Liar,</i> Betty thought, wickedly. Hiram was shockingly hard to read, but Nick was a tabloid journal: he just screamed lies in trashy red font. </p><p>She said with a syrupy voice, “How lovely for you.”</p><p>“Veronica used to live there, you know?” Hiram continued conversationally and Betty was starting to wonder what his angle was. </p><p>“I did not know,” Betty lied. </p><p>“She has so many friends from New York and Boston and such wealthy and connected ones too. Nick is one of her oldest and dearest friends.”</p><p>Hiram continued, “I know you find Nick a little bit… trying. But if you want to be friends with Veronica, you have to get along, for her sake. After all, why would she choose you – someone who works for her – compared to the son of a real estate tycoon?”</p><p><i> Ah, finally!</i> Betty thought, snidely, <i>We come to the crux of it.</i></p><p>It was a smart plan; she had to admit. Make her feel disconnected, make her feel alone. Spook her out of her house, unsettle her in his, cut her off from Veronica and cut her out of his life. Frankly, she wanted to do the same to him.</p><p>But mostly, she wanted to keep her real relationship with Veronica protected from Hiram’s sinister clutches. She wanted him to believe that she was still alone and trying to bring him down from within his own four walls. She wanted him to think her cornered, erratic and helpless, because all of that would mean she was underestimated.</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed dejectedly, “Why indeed?”</p><p>In her lap, her fist clenched. In the end, she would win. She always did. </p><p>“Well, I am so sorry, but I best be off,” she rose and bowed her head deferentially, “I have a friend picking me up.”</p><p>“Of course my dear,” Hiram nodded cordially, “Please have a lovely day.”</p><p>Betty left the house and breathed a sigh of relief. Toni was coming to pick her up and drive her to Jughead’s for a work out together before their shift. FP had let the Serpents know about her slashed tires and Jughead had offered to drop everything to be with her. It was evident that the stress from the house and the tires was mounting in his mind. Betty was flattered, but she couldn’t leave Veronica alone yet. Veronica was safer with her in the house and that thought gave her solace. </p><p>Betty also hadn’t told Jughead about Nick yet. To be honest, she wasn’t sure what to say that would make sense to someone who still didn’t know who she was.</p><p>
  <i>“Hi Jughead, I’m being harassed by a scumbag at Veronica’s house, but I’d rather stay here than come live with you for no particular reason.”</i>
</p><p><i>Yeah, that would go brilliantly. </i> </p><p>Betty also felt uncomfortable bothering Veronica, whose poorly timed new line of clothing was supposed to launch the next day and was practically working around the clock to make it happen so she could catch her flight to Montreal. </p><p>So, as usual, she was alone.</p><p>Betty was standing outside, flicking absent-mindedly through her phone, waiting for Toni, when she felt someone grab her breasts roughly from behind. </p><p><i>Don’t flinch.</i> Elizabeth Huxley warned her. </p><p>“Get off me, Nick,” she said in a low, angry voice. The pressure on her breasts was painful and he squeezed her nipples viciously through her sports bra. </p><p>“You know you want it Betty, I see the way you look at me.” His voice was sibilant and unctuous, and his breath felt cloying against her neck.</p><p>“Get off me now, Nick,” she repeated firmly, and he pulled her against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her ass and she wanted to massacre him. </p><p>When he heard the roar of Toni’s motorbike approaching, he stood back slightly, dropping his hands. </p><p>“I’ll have you, Betty,” he said as she walked to Toni, willing herself not to look back at him. </p><p>Toni gave her an odd look as she clambered on the back of the bike and jammed on the spare helmet. They rode off, but Betty could still feel Nick watching her. </p><p>She had a feeling that things were going to get worse.</p><p>~~~</p><p>And she was right. She was always right. </p><p>Thursday before dancing, he walked in on her while she was in the guest shower. She was certain she had locked the door, but she smoothed over her surprise when he entered. </p><p>“Oh, I am so sorry,” he said, insincerely. His eyes raked over her body and he licked his lips. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of sensing her extreme discomfort, so she left her hands on the shower nozzle. </p><p><i> Fucking disgusting. </i> Elizabeth thought, murderously angry. <i>So it’s come to full blown sexual assault, has it? Couldn’t get a rise so now you have to force it? </i></p><p>“Could you please leave?” Betty asked courteously, albeit through gritted teeth. </p><p>“No.” He said simply. She just stood there, watching him coldly. Of course she wanted to scream and of course she wanted to go berserk on this piece of filth, but she was not giving Hiram Lodge any leverage over her whatsoever. He was trying to use her loyalty to Veronica against her, or try to get Veronica to turn against her. She couldn’t stand for any of those manipulations, so she would find a way to destroy Nick so he would leave her alone. </p><p>She yawned insouciantly and shrugged, “Suit yourself, I guess.”</p><p>He gave her a lecherous look and started undoing his pants. </p><p><i>Betty, annihilate him! </i> her inner-Elizabeth screamed, but she already knew what she was going to do. </p><p>The sick fuck pulled out his penis and started stroking himself in front of her. Resisting the urge to gag openly, she opted for trying to dominate him out of existence. She stayed staring, directly in his eyes <i> - don’t you dare fucking flinch, Betty, you’ve got this -</i> with shower nozzle pointed towards the wall as she turned the cold right down. </p><p>She opened the shower door slowly, a smirk blooming on her face as she stared at Nick. </p><p>“Do you like that, whore?” He asked, thrusting into his hand with force, panting lasciviously. </p><p>Betty gave a false, simpering giggle, “I like this better.”</p><p>She directed the sharp nozzle of scalding water at his exposed crotch.  </p><p>Nick let out a blood-curdling scream as his body registered the extreme heat melting his privates. </p><p>“It’s goddamn picture perfect,” she hissed menacingly, “Now get the fuck out before I make you.” </p><p>He didn’t need telling twice; weeping softly he ran from the room, holding his wet, burning crotch. </p><p>She needed to get the fuck out of this house.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Overall, Jughead had to admit that he was making really great progress on his story. </p><p>Sitting at the Speakeasy for almost five hours a night had actually helped him, despite how much he had paid attention to a certain cute blonde. He felt like he was on track for his deadline, and his agent had really loved the chapters so far. </p><p>He just needed to figure out a compelling end to the story. </p><p>It wasn’t to say that he had completely modelled them from real life scenarios, but true to Betty’s advice, he had imbued his main character with the full brunt of his raw emotionality. </p><p>It was also all about her. By now, he was so attuned to her presence he could just sense when she was nearby. Never in a million lifetimes had he thought he would feel as crazy about someone as he did about Betty. </p><p>It wasn’t just that she was gorgeous and lovely and smart. But to him, she remained a mystery, her mind still unreachable. He wanted to really know and understand her. He wanted to show her the kind of person that he really was, beyond the leader of the Serpents, beyond this small and fucked up town that corrupted everyone and everything. He wanted to show her who he was and what he felt through his writing. </p><p>He wanted to show her what she meant to him. </p><p>His phone buzzed and it was <i>her.</i> His adrenaline skyrocketed. He had been careful to check in with Betty multiple times a day to ensure she was all right. He had all the Serpents poised at the ready should she need to call on them, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake last time by having her followed without her consent. He was nervous that she was calling him though; over the last few days he had initiated the majority of their contact and this made him stressed beyond measure. </p><p>“Betty,” he said trying to keep his voice calm, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>His heart leapt to his throat when he heard her voice. “Jug, I’m so sorry, I can’t stay at Veronica’s anymore. I just… ahh… sorry…”</p><p>“Betty, are you crying?” Jughead was alarmed, poised to kill. “What’s going on? What happened with Veronica? Are you okay?”</p><p>Betty gave a wet chuckle, “Yes, Veronica and I are fine. I am… more or less okay... but I really need to get out of here. The other day you said I could come to your place. Does that offer still stand?”</p><p>His stomach dropped out, “Of course! I can come get you immediately? Are you at Veronica’s? I’ll be there in ten minutes.”</p><p>“No, no Jug…” Betty said, voice cracking. “I have to go dancing.”</p><p>“Fuck that, you don’t have to do anything.” He was fuming, furious at Veronica for putting these unfair expectations on Betty when she was probably out of her mind with worry about the Ghoulies.</p><p>“I do, Jughead,” Betty insisted with a vehemence he didn't understand. Why did she care so much about dancing? “I need to do this. You can come get me after dancing, okay?”</p><p>“I’m not happy about this,” Jughead said gruffly, “I want to come get you now.”</p><p>“Please just let me do this?” Her voice made his heart break.</p><p>“Whatever you need Betts, I’ll do it,” he vowed. “If you absolutely have to go dancing, then I will be there for you afterwards.”</p><p>“Promise?” Betty sniffed and his heart gave out. </p><p>Jughead whispered fiercely, “I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, rough chapter. I am so sorry if I caused anyone distress over this! The next chapter will also be in a similar vein, so please heed the warnings. </p><p>On that fucking cheerful note (Good one Georgie, you dickhead!), I have Tumblr now! So anyone who wants to Tumbl with me (I assume that's the verb form lol), then catch me <b>@Lucivar</b> to see my fan art and have a chat!<br/>Massive shout out to <b>Cherlynne</b> who is pretty much the reason I got Tumblr and has taken so much time showing me how to use it! Much love to you my love! x x x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hair-trigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING - Nick St. Clair. Sexual assault, attempted rape and use of GHB.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica, Betty and Nick were sitting at the Speakeasy on Thursday night after dance class, making small talk. Betty was pretty keen to get out of there, but she was nervous to leave Veronica with Nick; she wanted Veronica to get on that plane to Montreal unhindered. </p><p>Since they had left the Lodge house for dancing, Betty had been watching Nick like a hawk to see if he gave any inkling to Veronica as to the scum he was. But alas, it seemed like his douchebag act was specifically targeted to her. She also watched him in vindictive pleasure seeing him walk and dance in the discomfort of his injured manhood. </p><p>Veronica and Nick were in the middle of laughing about some New York in-joke (Nick did this a lot in front of her; make her feel left out and isolated, like she no idea and no right to be close to Veronica. She could see through his high-school level bullshit with ease.) when Veronica’s phone rang. </p><p>She excused herself, leaving Nick and Betty glaring at each other from across the table. Betty knew the power of excruciating silences and opted to just watch him with a disdainful expression on her face. </p><p>Nick hissed at her, venomously, “So you’re running away from me?” </p><p>He put on a horrible parody of a baby voice and taunted her, “Is widdle Betty Cooper scawed of big, nasty Nick?”</p><p>There was no way he was going to get a rise from her with that pathetic display. She yawned exaggeratedly, but stayed silent. </p><p>Nick’s face was twisted in fury and he looked like he was ready to launch across the table and punch her. She smirked at him.</p><p>At that moment, Veronica returned with a harried look on her face. She shot Betty an anxious glance and cried, “Apparently there’s a tech emergency with the new launch at the office and I really have to get there and help Mara and the gang out. I am so sorry you two! I was having a lovely time, but I really need to do this before I head to the airport.”</p><p>Betty spoke reassuringly, “Not to worry V! Go help your team. Would you like me to come with you?”</p><p>Veronica, agitated and exhausted, was looking at her phone distractedly and waved her hand, mumbling, “No, no, you keep enjoying yourself, I really need to dash.” </p><p>As she was leaving, she stopped herself, “You’ll be okay, right?” she asked Betty. </p><p>Betty knew she was asking about Nick and she smiled warmly at her friend. “Yes, don’t worry about me. I’ll call Jughead to pick me up now.”</p><p>Veronica looked relieved and then said lightly to Nick, “See you in a week Nick!”</p><p>He gave her a smarmy grin and inclined his head in her direction. </p><p>Veronica collected her things and ran off. </p><p>Betty motioned to do the same, “Bye dick,” she said, twisting the knife. </p><p>She picked up her backpack and walked to the reception of the Speakeasy, phone out, already dialling Jughead’s number. He answered on the first ring.</p><p>“Betty, are you ready to go?” He asked, with a hint of excitement in his voice.</p><p>She smiled, feeling relaxed for the first time since Sunday. “Yeah, I am. Where are you?”</p><p>“Pop’s,” he said and sighed, “The gang are chowing down so we will be a while – do you want to come meet us here?”</p><p>Betty smiled, looking forward to some Serpent banter. “Of course, I will be right over.”</p><p>“Easy, see you soon!” </p><p>“Bye!” She called and hung up with a grin, chest suffused with a warm glow of acceptance. </p><p>As such, guard down, she was completely unprepared for being pulled into a half Nelson from behind. She gasped involuntarily for breath and felt something acrid and liquid spill down her throat. She felt pure outrage envelope her: <i>He had drugged her, the fucking bastard! </i> </p><p>She knew that she was in far more trouble than she had thought and that she had completely over-estimated Nick’s loyalty to Veronica as a friend. </p><p>Things were going to get worse if she couldn’t alert someone immediately.<br/>
She slumped to the side where he held the vial and then jack-knifed her body upwards, smashing her elbow into his face. He let out a cry of pain and grabbed at his nose, which she was hoping was broken. She pivoted fully around and grabbed his right shoulder with both of her hands, and slammed her knee into his groin. A wave of nausea hit her, causing her to fumble as the drugs kicked in fast and she managed to connect, but with a fraction of her usual force. </p><p>Nick still gripped her arm tightly, but she was further away, so she screamed bloody murder. Nick was fast though, clasping bloody hands on her mouth to stifle it. Tears of fury were spilling out of her eyes. Blood was rushing from her head, wanting to pull her to the floor and her knees felt heavier by the second. Her stomach churned and she panted desperately for breath. Nick caught her waist as she staggered into him. </p><p>“You fucking whore,” he spat angrily, pulling her close and brushing her hair from her face with clammy fingers. “I’m going to make you wish you had looked twice before going to Veronica.”</p><p><i>No!</i> Her mind screamed. She shook her head and tried to push him away, but her arms felt heavy and weak. </p><p>“No, Nick… hate you… kill you…” she tried to speak. Nick ignored her and pulled her into a tough bear hug and shushed her softly. She knew she was fast running out of time before they were alone and she would be in critical danger. They were already in a very dark corner of the Speakeasy and close to the entrance. It was also relatively quiet, so there were few staff members and people to notice her. She could feel her body getting heavier and heavier, and in a flash of brilliance she reached out slightly with her hand and closed her fingers clumsily around the glass bowl filled with mints on the welcome desk. </p><p>As Nick pulled her towards the door, she deliberately knocked the bowl off the table and it shattered loudly on the stone floor. Nick flinched and tightened his hold on her by grasping on her wrists around her front, immobilizing her.</p><p>“Make a scene and I kill you, I swear to fucking god, you unbelievable bitch,” Nick warned in a threatening tone. She rolled her head away from him, making herself dead weight, but he was so strong it hardly mattered. </p><p>She was wondering if anyone had heard her when Marco opened the heavy velvet curtains and chirped to her, “Don’t worry about that Betty, I’ll clean that up for you now.” </p><p>He then looked at her, really noticing her odd behaviour. “Betty,” he asked, voice filled with concern, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Betty’s head lolled to one side as she attempted to signal her distress, eyes drooping. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nick cut her off, loudly, “She’s had a few too many drinks I’m afraid and it has really knocked her out. I’m just about to take her home.”</p><p>Betty was furiously telling her mouth to say the words “Help!” but she was swimming fast against a crashing tide and reality was sweeping away by the second. </p><p>“Umm,” Marco said nervously, obviously noticing the blood on Nick’s face and Betty’s inability to speak, “I think she should just sit here for a minute.”</p><p>Nick spat at him and dragged her out, “I said she’s fine.”</p><p>She caught Marco’s eye as she left and tried to convey her situation through her expression. </p><p>“Marco,” she managed to croak out, “Help…”</p><p>Without further ado, Marco swung his fist into the side of Nick’s head. Nick grunted and stumbled, but still managed to hold Betty against him. </p><p>“You little shit,” he spat and smacked Marco so hard that he went sprawling. </p><p>Nick flung her roughly over his shoulder and dragged her outside. </p><p>She despaired as Nick got her out into the night without any further interactions from people she trusted. He walked towards his Maserati. Betty dug her nails into any piece of flesh she could reach, but her grip and strength were all but gone. </p><p><i>Don’t give up,</i> she thought to herself, fiercely, as they reached his car.</p><p>Without pausing to think, she jammed her fingers roughly down her throat and made herself throw up all down his back.</p><p>“Fucking bitch!” He screamed and dropped her backwards over his shoulder. Luckily, he threw her hard enough so that she landed on her front, her arms breaking most of her fall. </p><p>He twisted around, trying to see the damage to his expensive jacket, so Betty summoned her strength to kick him in the back of the knees, toppling him into the side of the car. </p><p>Righting himself he turned around and kicked her, hard, in the stomach. She groaned and heaved wretchedly against the asphalt. Nick then lifted her up by her ponytail and backhanded her across the face. She was too far-gone to make a sound.  </p><p>He slammed her against the door of his car with one hand, the other hand grabbing her breast and palming it. </p><p>“When I am done with you, you’re going to wish you were dead,” Nick promised and she believed him. </p><p><i>No!</i> She screamed again, but no words came out and she could feel his cloying, sticky breath on her face, reeking of alcohol. He grinned and slid his hand up her dress, pulling at her underwear. She knew she was crying now, terrified for what was going to happen to her. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard a clanking sound of chains and Nick was forcibly wrenched from her. Someone caught her as she slumped to the ground, still weeping softly. She the sounds of choking and someone getting punched and she tried to make her move to get up. </p><p>“It’s okay Betty, we’ve got you.” It was Toni who held her, stroking her hair, “Marco warned us. You’re safe now.”</p><p>She shook, still terrified but relieved. The scuffles at the edge of the parking lot increased and she heard shouting before the sounds quietened. Three people crunched across the gravel to her and Toni. </p><p>FP materialised at her side, “Betty, hey,” he spoke softly like he was coaxing a wounded fox in a trap, “Do you want some water?” </p><p>She nodded, hating how helpless she felt. </p><p>He held up a bottle of water and tipped it slowly into her mouth. She coughed as the water caught on her raw throat, but she felt better after she swallowed. She tried to lift her hand to wipe her mouth, but she felt leaden.</p><p>“Is she okay?” It was Jughead’s voice. Even though he sounded murderously angry she subconsciously relaxed a little. </p><p>“What do you think?” snapped Toni in a harsh whisper, “Some smarmy fuck nearly got away with taking her god knows where to probably rape or kill her!”</p><p>She heard Jughead hiss something, but couldn’t make it out. There was another scuffle which Betty didn’t have the brain capacity to understand. </p><p>“Jughead,” his dad shouted, “It’s okay, she’s okay.”</p><p>“Jughead,” she tried to say. No sound came out.</p><p>“Jug,” she breathed and he was at her side in an instant. His face was swimming in and out of view as she felt him take her easily from Toni’s arms and pick her up.</p><p>“Yes, Betty?” His voice was soft, tender even as he whispered to her.</p><p>The ground bounced underneath her and her head lolled back over his arms. She somehow made it into the passenger seat of his car and Jughead was sitting at the wheel. He leaned over her and made sure she was buckled in tightly. He tucked her hair behind her ears and looked into her eyes. </p><p>Not for the first time, she was struck by how beautiful he was, even though he was angry, he looked at her with such concern, and she finally felt safe. So she said the first thing that came to her drug-addled mind: “You’re my favourite, Juggie.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jughead was sitting at Pop’s, in the same booth as the other Serpents, but paying little attention to their antics. He was eating with relish, pleased beyond belief that Betty would be staying with him tonight. </p><p><i>Finally, some alone time!</i> His libido sang and he smiled, mind running over the whole host of glorious activities he wanted to try with Betty. </p><p>He was slowly chewing a greasy fry, when he got an unexpected call from Marco, who was supposed to be at work at this time. He wiped his mouth and sighed heavily before picking it up. Kid probably wanted to warn him about some Ghoulie situation or whatnot, which Jughead could without a doubt say that he was not in the mood for tonight. </p><p>“Hello?” he said, half-listening as Marco’s stressed voice filtered into his conscious mind.</p><p>“Whoa, Marco, slow down, bud,” he sat up, suddenly alert. He noticed the subtle shift in energy around him as the rest of the Serpents sat up and listened in to the conversation. </p><p>Marco was panting, yelling and half-crying down the phone at incredible speed, “Quick Jughead, you have to come, it’s Betty, and she’s in trouble! That guy she was with – he, I think he drugged her – he took her outside to – “ Marco trailed off, wailing. </p><p>Jughead went cold. </p><p>“Thank you Marco, call me back if you get any more info.” Jughead hung up promptly and swept out of Pop’s without a word. He barely heard the other Serpents’ yells of surprise or their hasty scramble after him; his head was slowly filling with a deep pounding, the edges of his eyes tinged with red. </p><p>There was one thought in his mind: Get Betty out. </p><p><i>FUCK!</i> He screamed internally as he pushed himself into a flat out sprint to the corner car park, that both Pop’s venue and the Speakeasy shared. </p><p>He was relieved when saw them immediately, and was grateful that he was shrouded in darkness. He watched with immense fury and disgust as the guy slammed Betty, who was as floppy as a ragdoll in a pink cocktail dress, against his fancy Maserati. Bile filled his throat, as he saw her head droop to the side. Jughead descended into cold, murderous rage.</p><p>“Fuuuck,” Sweet Pea swore as he approached, Toni and Fangs not far behind him. Jughead put a finger to his lips to silence the group as he unclipped the chain from his belt and pointed. </p><p>“Toni,” he said through gritted teeth, fast losing grip on his fury, “Get Betty.”</p><p>He moved swiftly and silently, the Serpents hot on his heels. There was a frozen hand around his heart as he saw tears glistening down Betty’s face as the vile worm violated her. Jughead’s blood boiled and he lost the last tangible grip he had on reality as he used his chain to choke-rip him off Betty. Somewhere in the back of his consciousness he heard Betty slump loudly on to the car and Toni’s “ooof” of effort as she held up a woman much taller than herself. </p><p>He dragged the man a couple of yards away, on to a stretch of grass before he released him. The man pitched forward, sprawling inelegantly on the ground, spluttering and gasping.</p><p>Jughead strode forward, flanked by Sweet Pea and Fangs who were cracking their knuckles menacingly. Jughead kicked out at the man on the ground, who was actively trying to crawl away. </p><p>“What the fuck!” The posh man with a bloodied face – <i>Betty must have hurt him - excellent</i> - yelled, “Get off me now you thugs! I will fucking sue you all until you’re homeless.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” spat Jughead, kicking the man on the ground, heavily. He grunted in pain and sat up, looking up at the three Serpents.</p><p>“Why, asshole? Why did you do it?” Jughead hissed, his hands tight around the chain.</p><p>“Do what?” The man on the ground said with a shit-eating grin on his face,<br/>
“She wanted it.”</p><p> Jughead pulled the chain taut in his hands, preventing himself from flying off the handle too soon.</p><p>“Before or after you drugged her?” Jughead felt his voice twist in sweet, cold rage.</p><p>The man’s voice turned furious, “She’s not drugged, she’s just a slut. A pretty little country slut. What are you upset for? Is it because she’s never fucked y-“</p><p>Jughead threw down the chain and absolutely lost it. He launched himself at the man, sinking punches and kicks into every piece of flesh he could find, hearing things crack under hands and feet, feeling vindictive and visceral pleasure in his opponent’s screams of agony. He lost himself in a haze of red, blood and vengeance, extracting the blood price for crimes committed. </p><p>In what seemed like mere moments, Jughead was being hauled back by Sweet Pea and Fangs as they hissed to him, “Jug, stop, you’ll kill him.”</p><p>He struggled against them, wild-eyed in pain and fury; his voice came out as something more hideous than he had ever heard, every syllable dripping in undiluted fury, “He deserves to die.”</p><p>Sweet Pea struggled against him, “Yes, but you don’t deserve jail, Jughead!” As Jughead struggled, he felt Sweet Pea hesitate before he gasped with the effort to keep him restrained, “If you’re gone, who will look after Betty then?”</p><p>It was stupid, prideful and disgraceful that he let himself believe he was the only one that would ever help her, ever come to her rescue, ever be there when she needed him, but he wasn’t thinking straight and it was enough for him to remember where the ground was for the time being. Fangs and Sweet Pea used their combined force to push Jughead away from the bleeding, unrecognisable body, back to Betty and Toni. He noticed that his dad was suddenly there, and wondered if Marco had tried to rally some people from the Speakeasy too. </p><p>His eyes were still on the body and he fought less and less to return to it, with every step he took, feeling his red tinged gaze slowly return to normal and his breathing, which had been harsh and ragged, slowed considerably. </p><p>“Is she okay?” He found himself saying, in that horrible voice he hardly recognised. </p><p>“What do you think?” snapped Toni in a harsh whisper, as she held Betty up, stroking her hair gently, “Some smarmy fuck nearly got away with taking her god knows where to probably rape or kill her!”</p><p>Jughead’s anger was reignited by Toni’s righteous indignation and he turned to launch himself back on the unconscious body with his chain, hissing to himself incoherently. Fangs and Sweet Pea blocked him again, this time with much more force than he expected.</p><p>He could hear his dad yelling at him, but the words blurred together. </p><p>“Jug?” It was Betty. He stopped struggling against his friends and went to her, forgetting all about the man as soon as he heard her voice. He let it wash over him, cleanse him from his violence and lighten his footsteps. </p><p>His heart stuttered as she looked at him with such hope; she was glad to see him. He picked her up from Toni’s arms with ease, trying to get around the cocktail dress. </p><p>“Yes, Betty?” He whispered to her gently, wanting to shield her from that horrible rage he felt not moments before. She went limp in his arms and her head flopped back. He carried her to her to his car. </p><p>He felt the smooth skin of her thigh rub against his hand as he walked; saw the soft swell of her breast, which rose above the pale pink sweetheart neckline and the curve of her neck as she arched back in his hands. He could smell her sweet perfume and the conditioner she used; mingled scents of vanilla and wildflowers. He saw the bruising at her neck and the blood on her cheek and nearly wept for her, horrified at her plight, horrified he didn’t come to meet her, horrified that she had to experience this. </p><p>Toni materialised at his side with Betty’s backpack, which she held out to Jughead, who nodded in thanks. </p><p> “I’m going to stay with her all night and make sure she’s kept warm and well hydrated.” He announced, not caring that he sounded possessive or protective, “She’s got a long, terrible night ahead of her as it seems that –“ he paused, but couldn’t think of a word to properly describe that filth, “he gave her a bit, and I don’t want her to come to alone, scared, having had forgotten this night because of the drugs.”</p><p>Fangs walked up to him and checked her out, his paramedic hat on, “Probably GHB, I’ve seen this before, she just needs to drink some water and sleep it off, and she should be fine. I don’t think a hospital can do much at this stage – it looks like she made herself throw up the majority of it.”</p><p>Jughead nodded, deeply grateful for Fangs. </p><p>Toni looked between him and Fangs thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip, “What about his car?”</p><p>“Sell it for parts,” Jughead spat, not caring if they ditched it in Sweetwater river. </p><p>Toni opened the door of his car on the passenger side and Jughead lifted her into the seat, careful not to hit her head. He shut the door and went to walk around the other side, before Toni stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“She’ll be fine, Jug, she’s strong,” Toni’s voice was reassuring and her eyes were kind. </p><p>“She’d better be or I will murder that fucker,” Jughead said, hearing his voice morph hideously again. “Or maybe I will regardless.”</p><p>Toni patted his arm and said, “It’s going to be a long, tough night. Are you sure that you’re the right person for this job?”</p><p><i>No.</i> He thought, instantly, but he didn’t want to let her out of his sight again, at least not for a day or two. Betty deserved someone better to care for her, someone like Toni or Marco. He was in too deep, he was too rattled to be selfless tonight. He needed to be the one to make sure that she was okay, to be there to help fill in the gaps in her memory when she woke up. He nodded tightly in response to her question, not trusting himself to speak. </p><p>She acquiesced and took her hand back, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Jug.”</p><p>He walked to the other side of the car sighing, “I hope I do too.” </p><p>“Call me if you have any problems,” Fangs said gruffly. </p><p>Betty was murmuring softly and squirming slightly in her seat. He leant over her and drew the belt across her chest, fixating on the task at hand, doing his best to ignore the fact that her dress’s straps had slid down her shoulders. He clicked the buckle in and hesitated, before he lifted her chin and gently tucked her hair behind her ears and looked into her big green eyes. </p><p><i>So innocent,</i> he thought sadly, <i>This town poisons innocence.</i> </p><p>He could see her focus on his face for a moment and her pink lips parted as she let out a soft, relaxed breath. His breath caught and his heart pounded. He leant in, instinctively. She giggled and sighed to him: “You’re my favourite, Juggie.”</p><p>He reeled back as if sucker-punched, breathing hard. He slapped himself quickly on both cheeks, waking himself up from his lust-fuelled haze. He was no better than that predator lying on the grass, that predator he had personally kicked the shit out of so that he couldn’t touch Betty or any one else. </p><p><i>You’re better than this, Jughead.</i> He thought, hopefully.</p><p>He started the truck and placed his hands firmly on the steering wheel so that he couldn’t do anything else. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The ride back to his place seemed painfully long, for more reasons than one. He was constantly trying not to be unnecessarily turned on by Betty’s soft sighs or moans, or the way she kept breathing this new nickname, “Juggie”. It sounded like a soft caress from her mouth and although he knew he could not trust these sentiments as she had been given a hefty dose of GHB, he couldn’t stop himself from being warmed by her response to him. She brushed her fingers along his leg for a bit, and although he could barely feel it through his jeans, he knew that this was the touch from her that he still craved. </p><p>“Betts, please try not to distract me when I’m driving.” He said gently.</p><p>“Okay…” she mumbled, voice trailing off as she let her fingers rest on his inner thigh.</p><p><i>Fuck,</i> his mind swore at him for the second time tonight, but for a dramatically different reason. He sharply quelled his libido by really thinking about the woman sitting across from him and the horror she’d been through. Feel his body alight with fury calmed him. </p><p>“Juggie?” Betty whispered, clearly noticing his change in mood, “Don’t be angry with me.” </p><p>She was looking up at him with her wide eyes, which were filled with tears. It broke his heart to see her look at him like that.</p><p>“Betts, I’m not angry at you,” he promised, earnestly, hands still firmly on the steering wheel.</p><p>She reached out and brushed his face gently with her fingertips. He just sat there mentally chanting, <i>oh god, oh god, oh god, touch me please, no, don’t touch me, please, please, please touch me…</i></p><p>She shivered in her tiny little dress. <i>Where the fuck was her coat? Did I leave it behind? </i></p><p>“Betty, are you cold?” He turned on the heater and directed the vents towards her. It smelled musty, but she soon stopped shivering and relaxed again. </p><p>They thankfully pulled up in front of his house moments later. He cut the engine and found the key before leaving the car and walking around to her side. He opened the door, and reached over her to unclick the seat belt.</p><p>“Betty,” he said to her in a low voice, “Can you get into my arms? I’ll carry you inside.”</p><p>She nodded and pulled herself around his neck, latching on and straddling his midsection. He groaned softly and stooped to pick up her bag. He could feel her breathing against his neck and hear her murmuring as he walked them to the door and unlocked it. He groaned audibly when Betty began to nibble on his neck as he took her inside, his hands around her waist, feeling her move against him. </p><p><i>Jughead, what are you thinking? You have no brains where this woman is concerned.</i> He admonished himself, lifting her carefully up the stairs to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed. Her hair spilled out and haloed behind her as she stared up at him, eyes filled with lust. Her leg grip on his waist tightened as she tried to pull him closer to her, her hands flexing on the back of his neck. She giggled playfully trying to coax him down on top of her.</p><p>“Touch me Juggie,” she crooned, eyes molten. </p><p>He wildly tore himself away, now sporting a fully-fledged erection, cursing the day he ever met sweet Betty Cooper. He moved away long enough to go get a collection of warm blankets from the linen closet. He decided to leave Betty in her party dress; there was no way in hell he trusted himself to undress her, especially as the drugs kept spiking her libido and therefore wreaking havoc with his own. He filled up a glass of water for her, and sat her up, carefully making sure that she drank every drop before tucking her in. She snuggled in to the nest of blankets in his bed and sighed.</p><p>“Juggie?” She called as she saw him back away from her. </p><p>“Yes, Betty, what do you need?” </p><p>“Don’t leave me alone,” she whispered, fear and sadness lacing her voice.</p><p>He sighed with relief; this he could promise. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Betts.” </p><p>Before settling in he went to the laundry, behind the kitchen and got a bucket, which he put near her head, just in case. Still in his jeans and Serpent jacket he lay on top of the covers next to her, his hand brushing hers as she fell into a restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T/W – This chapter includes some self-blame and discussion of sexual violence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty awoke in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark outside, but she suddenly felt alive, with an amazing kind of energy coursing through her veins. She felt a tingling all over her skin and the rough woollen blankets brush over her sensitive body as she moved. She felt divine, her body sublime and fizzy. </p><p>That feeling sharpened to arousal as she looked around her and noticed Jughead asleep on the bed next to her. </p><p>He looked so sweet in his slumber, his dark hair curling over his forehead, with one hand outstretched towards her. </p><p><i>He is gorgeous,</i> she thought, as she perved on his softly breathing form. How would he react if she woke him up with a few encouraging kisses?</p><p>She felt herself thrum in anticipation at the thought of being kissed senseless again by the enigmatic Jughead Jones, followed by a hot shooting sensation, which vibrated down to her core, leaving her feeling slick and wet. </p><p>She made up her mind, acknowledging what seemed like a logical thought and struggled out of the hot cocoon of blankets. She noted that she was bizarrely in a party dress, before she straddled the sleeping man. </p><p>His eyelids flickered and she leant in to kiss him. Her lips touched his and she was pleased with how soft they were. </p><p>She kissed him more intently, fingers splayed out on his pillow to gain purchase. His eyes opened and she was treated to a glazed look, which she interpreted as lust. She kissed him again and this time he responded with vigour, arms snaking up and cupping her head gently as he drew her in against his taught body. She quivered in his arms as he deepened the kiss, panting heavily against her as he stroked down her spine and brushed his fingers up and down her waist. She rolled her hips against him, moaning into his mouth as she felt his erection through his jeans. She squirmed in his lap and was rewarded with a sharp gasp, as Jughead pulled back from the kiss, pushed her hair to the side as he started licking and softly biting her neck. </p><p>It was one of the most erotic sensations she ever felt, pressed against the hard body of Jughead Jones, ensconced in his arms as his lips and teeth gently grazed her neck. She twitched and moaned in pleasure, feeling her arousal rising, “Don’t stop, Juggie, please…”</p><p>Which of course meant that he did. Jughead suddenly froze, panting heavily, fingers of one hand spread on her ribs, brushing the soft underside of her breast. </p><p>She had never felt so aroused in her life and he was stopping? </p><p>He looked into her eyes, his dark blue ones filled with immeasurable regret as he moved his hands to either side of her waist. She pushed herself against him, still feeling his throbbing cock under those jeans, but he made a small noise that sounded like a whimper. He sounded so incredibly sad that she stopped and her whole body flushed with the sheer embarrassment of it. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she offered immediately, regretting ever getting out of the warm bed, as her traitorous chest heaved with desire counteracting her truthful words. He looked away, his expression now inscrutable as she whispered again, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Please don’t be,” he said, roughly. He seemed unwilling to let her move for a moment. She saw him visibly swallow. </p><p>“Do you need more water?” he asked in a softer tone. She nodded, glumly and sidled off him, enjoying the feel of his jeans against the smoothness of her inner thighs. She shamefully hopped back into the blanket cocoon as Jughead got up to refill her glass of water. She accepted it gratefully and drank it in silence, still feeling as if she were red with embarrassment. </p><p>Jughead crouched by her side of the bed and asked softly, “Betty, are you okay? I’m sorry too.” He hung his head in shame.</p><p>She shook her head and laughed a little, “No Jug, don’t be, it’s my fault.”</p><p>He moved as if to touch her and then stopped himself, “Betty, don’t even worry about it, it’s the drugs talking.” She settled in, breathing deeply and slowly to calm her raging arousal and minimise her shame. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Jughead could not believe his horrible luck.</p><p>The pressure on his thighs and her kissing his lips had awoken him. As he slowly gained his bearings, he realised it was none other than Betty Cooper (His lover? Fuck-buddy? Friends with benefits? Casually undefined?), both real and an extremely erotic fantasy, straddling him and moaning shamelessly as she ground herself down on his thighs. </p><p>His brain short-circuited and he reacted without thinking, letting his subconscious lizard brain take over, wanting nothing more than to taste and touch the beautiful creature in his lap. He revelled in her gasps, drank in her moans and treasured the sharp exhales as he found a particularly pleasurable spot where her neck and shoulder met. The scant times touching her were definitely the best moments of his life. Yet this was also the lowest, although he was too deeply engrossed in her body and reactions to remind himself of that. </p><p>When she rubbed herself against his cock he knew he was lost. He wrapped his arms around her and went to tease that graceful neck of hers, dragging his fingers down her neckline, skimming her cleavage before he firmly grasped her ribs and waist, inching his fingers up to her breast. He felt her quiver under his fingertips, shaking from his ministrations, as her gasps became closer and closer together. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to watch her shatter in his lap, to be brought to orgasm under his mere touch. </p><p>Then she spoke and his mind cleared ever so slightly at the sound of her voice. <i>STOP NOW! </i>He commanded and his whole body froze in response. </p><p>
  <i>What the fuck are you thinking? Taking advantage of her state? You are a sick, disgusting creep, no better than that guy you nearly killed tonight. You’re filth; you don’t deserve to lay a finger on her. </i>
</p><p>His negative self-talk shamed him dreadfully; he moved his hands to her waist, taking a steadying breath. She gave him a sultry pout and rolled her hips again, watching his face for a positive reaction. His cock jumped and he looked deep in to her eyes, seeing her desire. It was so painful to stop, but he would have hated himself if he continued. She would also hate him. He whimpered in despair, knowing for sure that his internal monologue was true; he was no better than Nick.</p><p>She suddenly lost the heated look in her green eyes, and they widened around the edges, becoming concerned. Her faced flushed attractively, blush spreading down her chest. Jughead kept his eyes firmly on her face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she said with a pleading tone, her eyes searching his face intently. He had no idea why she was apologising; it wasn’t her problem that he found her so irresistible. It was his entirely fault for taking advantage of her while she was in need. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she repeated, sadly. </p><p>She was waiting for him to say something, so he said, “Please don’t be.” He hated that look in her eyes and he had no idea what to do. He held her for a moment glad she was physically safe. </p><p>He then thought about her other needs and asked her in what he hoped was a gentle tone, “Do you need more water?” She nodded, her face now sad as she shimmied off him. </p><p>He stood up and re-tucked his erection surreptitiously in to the waistband of his jeans. Collecting her glass, he walked over to the bathroom and watched the water filled the container. He methodically took it over to her where she sat on the bed, eyes lowered.  She accepted it in silence. He really wanted to ask her what she was feeling, as there was no way he could tell but she wouldn’t even look at him. </p><p>He crouched next to her, wishing he could touch her in a comforting fashion but feeling like he had already violated her trust, so he just asked quietly, “Betty, are you okay? I’m sorry too.” </p><p><i>So hideously sorry,</i> he thought.</p><p>She gave him a high uncomfortable laugh and shook her head, “No Jug, don’t be, it’s my fault.”</p><p>He was devastated that she thought this was on her. He went out to touch her knee, then realised it was still exposed, so he flinched and let his hand fall. He didn’t even know what he could say to make her feel better.</p><p>“Betty, don’t even worry about it, it’s the drugs talking.” </p><p>He saw her face scrunch slightly and he drew back and went to take his place on the side of the bed above the blankets. He watched her through hooded eyes as she climbed back into the cocoon and snuggled in. Within a few minutes he heard her breathing even out and deepen, and he knew she was asleep.</p><p><i>Betty Cooper,</i> he thought, <i>You’ve fucked my life right up. </i></p><p>As he watched her murmur in her sleep, he knew he had never felt about anyone the way he felt about her. </p><p>He remembered years of his childhood and adolescence hanging around Archie as he pined and chased after girls like Cheryl, Josie and Val. He would listen to him talk about them for hours, wax lyrical (in his own, stumbling way) about their curves, their smell and their hair. He had never understood that, he had never understood the earth-shattering, obsessive feeling that Archie described as he went through puberty. Then Veronica came along and Archie was a goner. He pined, cried and ached after her, writing songs about her and doing her father’s bidding just to be close to her. </p><p>Sure, Jughead felt aroused sometimes, but never really <i>because</i> of anyone. He mainly just found his release though casual sex, stories or comics or whatever he was writing or drawing at the time. He was never even remotely interested in any girl in real life. He remembered having a conversation with his father about this fact once when he was fifteen:</p><p>
  <i>“Dad?” He walked up to his father, who was watching television and drinking this third beer of the night. This was one of his father’s worst times, just before his mum moved out and took Jelly with her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His dad looked at him through bloodshot eyes, “What, boy?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I just wanted to ask, is it weird that I don’t like any girls?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>FP took a deep drink of his beer and fully faced his son. Jughead could feel his intensity and instantly regretted asking the question.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sit down with your father, Jughead.” FP patted the place next to him and Jughead went to sit down, obediently. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He waited a long moment as his dad took another deep drink and then looked at Jughead, sighing, “How about boys?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?” Jughead spluttered, taken aback; this was not at all how he thought this conversation would go, but looking back on how he phrased the question, he suddenly understood how his dad had immediately jumped to that conclusion. He backpedalled quickly, “Oh no dad, I mean there is no one I have liked. I am sure I like girls, it’s just I’ve never really liked anyone, you know?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>FP thought for a moment, clearly sorting through all the details his son had just confessed to him. “At your age, I was more like Archie Andrews than you. I got distracted by every girl that walked past or flashed a bit of leg. I have to say, I’m pretty thankful that you’re not the type to sneak out or get some girl pregnant at fifteen…” FP cleared his throat, “Do you think it’s a problem?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jughead did not expect that kind of response, so he shook his head somewhat in bemusement.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Son,” FP said, leaning towards him and putting both hands on his shoulders. “You don’t ever have to like anyone else if you don’t want to. You never need to have sex if you don’t want to. Don’t let anyone pressure you or tell you you’re abnormal. You are who you are and that’s life. Maybe one day things will change, but you can deal with that if it happens, but don’t worry about it until then.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jughead sat back surprised at his father’s insightful and somewhat verbose comments. He had never really been one to talk about sex and feelings… ever. Jughead was surprisingly pleased and also comforted at this new discovery. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>FP dropped his hands and turned back to the TV, effectively ending the conversation. Jughead got up and made to walk to his bedroom, before FP snorted and said, “Jug, give it time. If you start liking someone, there’s going to be a whole lot of crap and emotions and honestly, it’s worth avoiding for as long as you can.” </i>
</p><p>Jughead was pretty certain he had avoided this for most of his life. Sure, he had dated on occasion and he lost his virginity once he went to college, but he was never really interested in anyone long enough to care about anything past the release. He had never considered himself as base or Neanderthal as someone like Moose or Archie, but the arrival of Betty Cooper had changed all of that. </p><p>From the moment she stepped into Pop’s he had watched her, suspicious that someone so – for want of a better word – pure, would willingly choose to come to Riverdale, alone. She was gorgeous enough to put people like Veronica and Cheryl off, yet they liked her (well, to be fair, Cheryl didn’t, but that was Cheryl). </p><p>She was perfect enough in the way she dressed and presented herself, yet she slept on a damn couch instead of a bed. She seemed so delicate, yet he had seen her work on her Mustang, getting greasy and enjoying it. She seemed so placid and soft, yet he knew she ran around eight miles every day and could fight off three Ghoulies and a furious Nick St. Clair, while dosed on GHB by herself. She was a confusing contradiction and he was desperate to know more.</p><p>On top of that, she was polite and kind to everyone, was a great listener and really tried to make people feel comfortable around her. She brought none of her haughtiness from the city and just seemed happy with where she was in life. She was beautiful and he wanted her. He wanted to take out that tight blonde ponytail, run his fingers through her hair and down her body. He wanted to watch her come undone under his touch, to scream his name out in ecstasy. He felt himself grow more aroused as he thought of it and shook himself violently to quell the feeling. He was, for the very first time in his life, experiencing those complicated emotions (and hormones) that came with wanting someone so badly. </p><p>Jughead was about to let himself drift off into sleep again and attempt to not arouse himself all over as he thought of Betty and how she’d just come on to him when he heard her rustle around next to him. He looked over at her and she was tossing and turning, kicking the blankets off.</p><p>Jughead was levering himself off the bed to go wake her when she sat up abruptly.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Betty?” He asked, concerned.</p><p>She was panting rapidly and she had a pained look in her eyes. She hunched over and groaned, clutching her stomach. “I think I’m going to be sick,” she gasped, breathing shallowly.</p><p>Jughead got up quickly and passed her the bucket he had next to him. She took one look at it and shook her head, horrified. She stood up on the bed; her crumpled pink party dress riding up her pale thighs as she stumbled off and sprinted towards the bathroom down the hall. He heard her slam the door of the bathroom behind her as she hit the tiles and lifted the lid of the toilet. </p><p>He winced as he heard her retch and vomit hit the bowl. </p><p><i>Poor thing, </i> he thought sympathetically. <i>The drugs must be working their way through her system now. </i> </p><p>He went and filled her up another glass of water in the downstairs kitchen, as that was the only really useful thing he could do. He walked upstairs to the door of the bathroom and winced again as he heard her throw up. </p><p>He knocked against the door quietly, “Hey Betty, don’t get up, I’m just going to slide you a glass of water.”</p><p>He opened the door slightly and placed the glass of water on the tiles before pushing it with his fingertips as far as his arm could reach through the door, without putting his whole torso inside. </p><p>She mumbled something around the toilet bowl. </p><p>“What was that?” He asked, pressing his ear as close as he could to her without invading her privacy. </p><p>“Can you please get my pyjamas?” she said croakily. She then heaved and threw up again. Jughead felt like he wanted to ask for more information, as in “where can I find them?” or “what do they look like?”, but also felt like it was certainly not the right time, so he backed away from the door and went to his bedroom. </p><p>He flipped the light switch and instantly clapped his hands over his eyes as the light assaulted his retinas. After rubbing them a few times he blinked wetly and began to search Betty’s backpack for her pyjamas. </p><p>Feeling a bit creepy, he started going through the pockets. He failed to ignore the collection of lacy underwear and got a bit lost in the moment, imagining her in a variety of frothy pink and white lace, before he quickly shoved them aside, blushing. </p><p>He finally found a pair of cotton, unicorn-covered pyjamas, pleased that he had finally done it. He walked back to the bathroom and opened the door, placing the neatly folded pyjamas on the tiles.</p><p>Betty snatched them up instantly, “Thanks Juggie,” she said, voice thick. “Hey, thanks for saving me before… I don’t know if I can ever thank you enough…”</p><p>She sniffed and Jughead felt himself melt against the doorframe, sliding down until he reached the carpeted hallway floor, leaning his head as close as he could to the door. </p><p>“Don’t even mention it,” he whispered fiercely to her. “Of course I would help you. No matter what.”</p><p>He could hear her crying softly from behind the door and Jughead felt like his heart was breaking. </p><p>“Betty?” he asked, worriedly, hand against the door.</p><p>“Yes?” her voice was small and he strained to hear her. </p><p>“Do you want to talk?”</p><p>He waited as she rustled. He heard her undress and put the pyjamas on. He listened to her rinse out her mouth and brush her teeth. He knew that she’d heard him, but she clearly chose not to answer. She rinsed her mouth again and was turning the taps on and off in a weird rhythm.</p><p>He repeated, “Betty, do you want to talk?”</p><p>She stopped moving and the only sound he could hear was the dripping of the taps. </p><p>The door flew open quite suddenly and Betty gasped at seeing Jughead sprawled at her feet, resting against the doorframe. Jughead scrambled up, feeling like he’d been caught in the act of something immoral. Once he was standing and her face caught the light of the bedroom, he noticed the stream of tears pouring down her cheeks. </p><p>Horrified, he held out his arms and she went to him, sliding her hands under his leather jacket and over his T-shirt as she folded on to him, crying.</p><p>“Betts,” he implored, with growing desperation, “Please talk to me!”</p><p>She wept into his chest steadily and he felt her tears soak through to his skin. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, in a circular motion. He walked her backwards, still locked in an embrace, to the bed, where he sat them both down. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.</p><p>“It’s my fault,” she wailed.</p><p>“What’s your fault Betty?” he asked, very worried that she was going to say what he feared.</p><p>“It’s my fault I got drugged,” she cried harder as she said that, and he offered her some tissues from the box on his bedside table.</p><p>His heart went out to her and he was sad that she voiced the one thing he wished she wouldn’t: self-pity. “Jesus, Betty, of course it’s not. That guy was filth. It was completely his fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong.”</p><p>She stopped crying long enough to look up at him with her big green eyes, glistening with unshed tears. “No,” she whispered bleakly, “It’s my fault.”</p><p>He turned his full torso to face her and said through gritted teeth, “Explain to me how it’s your fault.”</p><p>He watched as her face cracked, “I knew Nick was a sleaze, this wasn’t the first time he tried to hurt me. Yesterday he grabbed my-” she motioned her breasts and shuddered. “Then today he walked in on me in the shower and m-masturbated in front of me. I knew it, I knew it all and yet I still thought I was strong enough!”</p><p>Never in his life, had Jughead wanted to kill someone more than he wanted to rip apart Nick St. Clair. He wanted to shred him with his bare hands, tear out his entrails and fucking <i>splatter</i> him against his Maserati. </p><p>“That’s not your fault at all, Betts,” he said soothingly, wishing she had told him or Veronica or someone, wishing that he could have been there to protect her sooner. </p><p>“You don’t get it!” She wailed, hysterically, “I am always strong enough, I am always tough enough, I can get through anything, I can save myself. This time, I couldn’t and I let myself down.” </p><p>She cried harder and his heart broke for her. </p><p>“Fuck that creep, Betts,” Jughead spat vehemently, “It was all his fault, don’t you ever blame yourself for saying no to anyone for anything or whatever that maggot made you do.”</p><p>Betty gave a shuddering laugh through her tears, “You must think me vile.”</p><p>“No Betty,” he said, earnestly. She was the best thing that had ever happened to Riverdale and therefore to him. He thought briefly back to their previous encounters and tore himself away before he drowned in the heady feeling of being wanted by her, “There is no way that I would ever think that.” Of that, at least, he was sure. </p><p>Betty leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes, “I was terrified, Jughead. There are very few points in my life that I have been quite so fearful. I thought… the worst…” she trailed off. </p><p>Jughead’s hand clenched her hair a little harder than he wanted to as he thought about a life with no Betty Cooper. He too, had thought the worst.</p><p>“Well, you don’t need to worry about him anymore,” he said softly, venomously. Betty looked at him, alarmed. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I didn’t kill him,” he reassured her.</p><p>She shook her head and clarified with a weak smile, “Oh honestly I couldn’t care less if he were dead, I just don’t want you to get in trouble.” She looked like she was going to say something else, but then stopped herself. </p><p>He lifted her chin up so that she was looking in his eyes again, “Betty, please don’t go after him. Promise me that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He knew enough about her to understand that she was trying to circumvent promising him. </p><p>“I mean, no tracking him down, beating him up, setting his house on fire, you know, the usual.”</p><p>Betty laughed darkly, “Oh Jug, no, I won’t do anything of that kind.” He was about to point out that there were many other things that she could be doing and that this was only a small part of the things he wanted her to avoid. </p><p>Then, he found himself saying instead, “Well, promise me you won’t do it alone.”</p><p>He caught her eye and she looked at him, both surprised and pleased. </p><p>“If you want to do it, I want you to take me with you.”</p><p>She smiled, wiping her tears with the heels of her palms. </p><p>“Thanks for saving me, Juggie,” she whispered, eyes soft, “I am so grateful and I swear I won’t forget it.”</p><p>He held her close to him, heart pounding, feeling a warmth spread through his body and heart at her kind words, before he found himself saying, “You don’t need to thank me, I’m already indebted to you for a thousand lifetimes.”</p><p>She shook her head with a warm smile on her face. She snuggled up next to him and he felt his traitorous body heat up for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body and he wanted her pressed completely against him. </p><p>She tipped her head back and smiled slightly, her green eyes sleepy and soft. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and he bit back a groan, feeling his cock twitch. </p><p><i>Fuck off, body! </i> He yelled internally. <i>Just because she’s stopped crying, doesn’t mean she wants you now, dickhead. </i></p><p>She yawned hugely and he relaxed, not realising how tense he had been. </p><p>“Bedtime,” he said, and touched her nose lightly with the tip his finger in endearment. God damn it he was getting gross. </p><p>She nodded, sleepily sprawling out. He got up and helped her limbs under the blankets, brushing her hair aside once more as she tucked herself in. She was almost asleep instantly, tears dry and all cried out. He went to switch off the bedroom light and climb back into bed, but then thought for a moment and shut the door quietly, before pulling out his phone and calling Veronica. It was nearing four am, and there was no way that she was going to pick up, but he was going to be sure that she didn’t message Betty anything that would inadvertently hurt her. </p><p>“Hello?” Veronica sounded bleary and half asleep. </p><p>Jughead started at the sound of her voice, obviously underestimating her obsession with having her phone on her at all times. </p><p>“Veronica, it’s Jughead.”</p><p>“What the hell Jughead? Do you know what time it is?” She spat down the line.</p><p>“Yes I’m aware and I’m really sorry, I just needed to talk to you about Betty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Simple Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty awoke as the sun started shining brightly in her eyes. She checked her phone and to her surprise, she had slept in well past noon. She had one text from FP who told her to take it easy for while and about twenty missed calls from Veronica. She scrubbed her hands over face and stood up to get her bearings. </p><p>The first thing she noticed was that she was terribly dehydrated and really needed a shower and the second thing was that none other than Jughead Jones, King of the Serpents himself was curled up, fully clothed and asleep on the bed next to her. Also, the bed was not hers. She paused for a moment and smiled at the messy black hair that curled around his pale face then on impulse, leant over and brushed it aside. </p><p>He stirred sleepily, murmuring as he woke, “Betty, no, don’t go, I’m good I swear…”</p><p>“Okay, I won’t,” she breathed and his eyes flew open and locked on to hers. </p><p>“Betty,” Jughead looked relieved and his hands reached up and touched her face tenderly, “You’re up, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Truthfully, she was unsure of herself. She had a flashback to the previous night, of her straddling Jughead and him looking upset, and she wasn’t quite sure how to read that. </p><p>“Pretty foul, to be frank,” she said, grimly. “I’d love a shower to help me feel more human.”</p><p>“Oh! Of course,” he obliged, getting up immediately and finding her a towel. She pulled some clothes from her backpack -<i>how did it get here?</i>-  and closed herself in the bathroom.</p><p>She made the mistake of looking at herself in the mirror and got a terrible shock at the dark purple bruise around her neck. No wonder her throat felt so raw. She gingerly touched the skin, crinkling her nose at the pain of it. </p><p>Once she stepped into the shower, Betty noticed how much tension she had built up in her neck and shoulders, and stood for a moment, enjoying the hot spray. </p><p>Betty was doing her best to avoid thinking about what happened last night with Nick, but the feeling of nausea came slamming back as soon as she let her mind wander. She retched, but thankfully she didn’t vomit. She then proceeded to scrub every inch of herself clean, using as much soap as she could find. She wanted to scrub herself raw as if rubbing her skin off would remove the lingering sensation of his slimy, disgusting presence. She shuddered and then steadied herself against the shower wall, hot spray running down her back. </p><p>“It’s fucked, it’s so fucked, but you can’t dwell on it. You’ve got to help your friend, you’ve got to finish your job, and you’ve got to destroy Hiram. You’re fine Elizabeth, you’re more than fine. You’re a fighter. You’ll come through. You’ve done it before and you’ll do it again.”</p><p>She repeated this a few times until she felt it settle in a bit. Empowered by her positive self-talk, she washed her hair, giving her head a good massage, before conditioning and combing the length through. She rinsed and sat under the hot spray for a while, enjoying the pressure on her skin. Once she’d felt pruned-up enough she stepped out and towelled off. </p><p>Betty moisturised her whole body, taking the time to make her skin feel different. She noticed an empty glass on the counter, filled it and downed the water, repeating the motion several times in quick succession. </p><p>She stepped into her underwear and pulled out her hairdryer and switched it on, giving herself a loose blow wave. </p><p>She stood back and sized herself up; she certainly looked exhausted, which was to be expected, but at least she was fresh. She put on a warm, pale green turtle neck sweater and some comfortable black jeans before exiting the bathroom. </p><p>The delicious aroma of Jughead frying something in the kitchen downstairs and her stomach grumbled. </p><p>Betty shoved her stuff back into her backpack and went downstairs to help. He had fried eggs and bacon in the skillet, toast in the toaster and mushrooms and tomatoes in a small pan. He moved around with efficiency, tea towel thrown over his shoulder. </p><p>There was something delectable about a man in a leather jacket owning a kitchen.</p><p>“Mmm, what’s for lunch?” she said behind him, alerting him to her presence.</p><p>He spun around and looked at her fondly, egg lift in hand. He grinned, “An old-fashioned fry up with all the fat you could want.”</p><p>“Jughead,” she said, softly, “Thank you, really, for everything.”</p><p>Jughead stilled and Betty could see the softness in his expression as he stared at her. Was that tenderness? Care? Pity? Dare she think… love?</p><p>Jughead walked over to her and enveloped her in a gentle embrace. “Betts, of course I will always help you, no questions asked.”</p><p>He kissed her temple and she felt shimmery. “Do you need help?” she asked before his affection made her cry and beg for more.</p><p>“Nope!” he said, kissing her temple again. “Go sit down and relax.”</p><p>She couldn’t do that, so instead opted for staring over his shoulder and watching him move about and add more butter to everything. She was starving by the time he set two plates laden with food on the bench. He handed her a mug filled with black coffee.</p><p>“This looks delicious Juggie, thank you,” she said sincerely as her hands closed over the mug. </p><p>His mouth quirked up at the side and he looked happier than she thought she had ever seen him. She had no idea why it suddenly felt so natural to call him that and she guessed she started doing it last night.</p><p>“Has anyone ever called you that before?” she asked, curiously. He shook his head, mouth full of food. </p><p>“What, “Juggie”?” He said quickly after swallowing. He looked down, smirked, then cast her a sideways glance, “No, you’re the first, Elizabeth.”</p><p>She felt a jolt of excitement as he said her real name and a fizzy feeling alighted her skin. </p><p>“Good,” she sniffed, haughtily, feeling very pleased. She stabbed a mushroom with her fork and absently chewed on it. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Jughead asked, with a cautious tone. </p><p>She caught his gaze and replied honestly, “A bit messed up.”</p><p>He nodded in silence, stuffed a full fork in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed, remaining silent. </p><p>Jughead ate very quickly; he practically inhaled his meal. Betty slowly chewed the bacon and eggs and took occasional bites of the buttered toast. She speared another mushroom.</p><p>He put the plate down and perched himself on the edge of the chair, and took both of her hands (even the one that still held the forked mushroom) in his. They were warm and softer than she expected. She found herself looking into his blue eyes and wondering if it were a fine time to just lean in and kiss him again. She bit her lip and watched his gaze flick down to her mouth and back up just as quickly.</p><p>“Yes?” She whispered, leaning in.</p><p>Jughead arched back slightly and away from her, a look of alarm on his face. She halted, surprised and hurt. </p><p>“Sorry,” she muttered and attempted to wrench her hands away from him as surreptitiously as possible. He was having none of it and held on tightly. </p><p>“Betty, how much of last night do you remember?” He asked suddenly, with a note of pain in his voice.</p><p>“All of it,” she said, thinking hard, “I think. I don’t know.”</p><p>He was respectful enough such that he did not ask her outright what she did remember, but the question hung between them and there was obviously a reason he wanted an answer. </p><p>“What are you looking for Jughead?” She asked, coolly, memories from earlier in the night resurfacing as she fought not to cringe. </p><p>He studied the hardened line of her lips and for some reason unbeknownst to her, he looked crestfallen, “Nothing, Betty, I just wanted to be sure you were okay.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not okay,” She said a little angrier than she mean to, as she pulled her hands out of his and got up from the chair to pace. “I’m obviously disgusted at him,” - she spat the word - “and at myself for staying with him after Veronica left-,” she stopped dead in her tracks, arms still outstretched in rant-mode.</p><p>“Oh damn, I forgot to call Veronica back, she’s probably worried,” she switched tack instantly and frantically made for her phone.</p><p>“Betty, it’s okay,” Jughead said, stressed, “I hope you don’t mind, but she and I spoke last night.”</p><p>“About me?” Betty felt her heart stop at his words, “Was she upset with me?”</p><p>Jughead looked confusedly at her, “No, why would she be upset with you?”</p><p>Betty reined in all the emotions she was feeling: disgust, rage, regret, fear and most of all, rejection. She really didn’t want to get into any trouble with Veronica, not when their relationship was going so well. She could see an easy path of her assistance in bringing her father to justice, but she needed to stay true to course and not rock the boat. </p><p>She felt the panic rise in her body. </p><p>She breathed out slowly and counted to ten before responding to Jughead, “Because I may have just ruined a lifelong friendship between her and Nick…” her voice broke at the end of the sentence portraying her deep discomfort, but giving the wrong reason.</p><p>Jughead snorted loudly, then, from the surprised look on his face, clearly realised he was being insensitive so took a different approach. He got up out of the chair and went to stand in front of her. He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them in a soothing motion. “Betty,” he said comfortingly, “Trust me when I say that Veronica is ready to eviscerate him.” </p><p>Betty felt the hope rise in her, “Really?”</p><p>He gave a short, barking laugh, “If he weren’t almost dead now, I’d love to see her rip him to shreds with her manicured claws.” He made a scratching motion and Betty laughed delightedly, feeling the weight in her chest dissolve. </p><p>“Jug,” she playfully admonished, swatting his hand away, “She’s fierce, and I reckon she’d take him.”</p><p>Jughead nodded, “Oh I have no doubt, young Betty, you see I was there when she found out that Valerie and Archie kissed once while they were on a “break”. Archie had some serious claw marks in him then, metaphorically of course, but you can never know with Archie, I’m sure he has a claw fetish, what with Veronica-,”</p><p>“Enough!” she was laughing now, enjoying Jughead’s ramblings and the sensation of him holding her. Reluctantly, she stepped back, “I’m going to call V.”</p><p>She went to get her phone from the bathroom and noticed the five extra missed calls before unlocking it and redialling. </p><p>Veronica must have been waiting by her mobile because she answered on the first ring. </p><p>“Betty! Thank the heavens! Are you okay?” Veronica cried, sounding positively frantic. </p><p>Betty tried to soothe her as much as possible, “V, I am so sorry for missing your call. How did the launch go? How’s plan A?”</p><p>“Pffft!” Veronica sounded in her ear, “Fuck that and don’t worry about me, I’ve been worried about you! I am calling to find out if you want me to call a hit out on Nick?”</p><p><i>Yes!</i> screamed her vengeful side, before thoughts of the FBI quashed that.</p><p>Betty chuckled, “V, I really appreciate it, but I think the Serpents left Nick in a ditch outside Pop’s already.”</p><p>“Good. That filthy raping scumbag deserves it,” Veronica raged, “If I see him again, I will destroy him myself!” She paused for a moment and asked softly, “So, really, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m physically fine,” Betty said, mostly truthfully, “Albeit tired, I barely got any sleep last night and I woke up a few times to throw up. I keep fluctuating between wanting to cry, actually crying, feeling ashamed and disgusted.”</p><p>“Oh Betty, that’s awful, I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>Betty heard her voice crack and started to pace the living room, “I am too, I feel stupid and I’m angry at myself for provoking him.”</p><p>“No Betty!” Veronica cried, “Don’t blame yourself for any of this! It’s not your fault at all. He should never have done that. He was wrong. It was his fault... That motherfucker!”</p><p>Betty sighed softly, “Intellectually, I know that, but emotionally I feel terribly ashamed. Thanks for trying to help bring me out of this but I think it will take some time.”</p><p>“Of course,” Veronica soothed, “Take as much time as you need.”</p><p>“I will, but I don’t want to dwell too much on this. I was very lucky that the Serpents were there to help me. Plus, Jughead has been helping me out all night.”</p><p>“Good,” Veronica said decisively, “I’m glad you have someone looking after you. You look after everyone else all the time and you deserve to be doted upon for a change. How has he been?”</p><p>“Just a sweetheart, honestly. The man is wonderful,” Betty said, her heart swelling as she spoke of Jughead, but feeling that slice of rejection cut through all too soon. </p><p>“Hmmm,” allowed Veronica with a note of brevity in her tone, “I’ve never heard anyone describe Jughead Jones as a “sweetheart” or “wonderful” before.”</p><p>Betty gave a shaky laugh, “Well, he has been.”</p><p>Veronica seemed to be thinking and then pivoted, “So, what are you doing today? Have you got someone keeping you company?”</p><p>“I’m still at Jughead’s, actually. I don’t know what he’s planning on doing today but maybe I’ll hang out with him?”</p><p>“Good,” Veronica said firmly, “If not, call Toni or someone.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I will,” Betty said. “Anyway, I should probably get back to Jughead, who just made me lunch.”</p><p>Veronica laughed, “Of course, go for it,” she paused and then said softly, “Hey Betty?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I am so sorry about Nick, I feel awful leaving you alone with him. I feel like I should have stayed with you and I am claiming some responsibility for what has happened to you.”</p><p>“God, no, Veronica, it was totally not your fault!” Betty insisted, knowing that she did not blame Veronica in the slightest for what Nick did.</p><p>“But I should have known! I’ve been friends with him for years.” Veronica sounded so upset, and thankfully made no attempt to tell her that Nick was a good guy, so on. “I feel like I should have had some inkling that he was a monster.”</p><p>“We often discount our feelings about this type of thing and don’t trust our instincts. The scariest thing about monsters is that they are disguised as people. We can be fooled by anyone, especially childhood acquaintances.” Betty laughed without humour. </p><p>Veronica made a small sound of sadness, “I know, but I’m so sorry B.”</p><p>“V, it never crossed my mind that it was your fault, but I forgive you anyway.”</p><p>Veronica sighed softly, “Thank you Betty. Have a good day for yourself, okay? Take it easy and I will call you later.”</p><p>“Definitely, you too Veronica, it sounds like you had a really long night.” Betty said before hanging up. </p><p>Betty walked back into the kitchen and noticed with delight that Jughead had refilled her coffee mug.</p><p>“Ahh thank you!”</p><p>Jughead looked up from his position at the sink, washing up and smiled at her, “How was your call?”</p><p>“Fine, you were right about Veronica, I think she was ready to execute Nick.” Betty shook her head, smiling slightly. </p><p>“Fuckwit deserves it,” Jughead growled emphatically, putting down the tea towel he was holding.</p><p>“What were you planning on doing today?” Betty said, keeping her voice casual, knowing she wasn’t his girlfriend or anything, but wanting him to stay close. “Because if you’re not doing anything, it would be great to hang out.” </p><p>Jughead ran his hand through his curling hair and fixed his crown beanie with a slight smile on his face, “Yeah, of course. I was going to write a bit today, but I can do that later when I set you up in front of the TV with Netflix.”</p><p>“Sure, as long as I’m not keeping you from anything,” Betty said, though not really minding if she was.</p><p>“Nothing as important as you,” Jughead assured her and she smiled at his words. She moved to sit at the bench. “How are you going, anyway?”</p><p>Betty paused and then decided to ask him outright, “Look, there is a part of last night that I really want to understand. Can you help me?”</p><p>Jughead had an inscrutable expression on his face as listened to that remark. He scrubbed the skillet with more force than was necessary. When he spoke his voice was rough, yet moderated, “Of course.”</p><p>She looked away, fingering the coffee mug when she said, stumbling over the words, “There’s this part of last night, where I- I was on top of you on the bed and your hands were on me and I was looking down and you looked so upset at me and I was just wondering what I did to you… if I hurt you...”</p><p>Jughead had moved around the bench and was now facing her, tilting her chin gently so she stared into his pleading blue eyes. “No, no, Betty, not at all.”</p><p>He grimaced and then said quickly, “I was super upset. But not with you, never with you. I was upset at myself for being -<i>aroused</i> - when you where – ahem – on top of me as you say.”</p><p>Betty felt simultaneously relieved and a quickening in her blood. </p><p>“Okay,” she conceded, “So you not kissing me this morning was…”</p><p>“A reaction based on me not wanting to push you,” Jughead’s spare hand tugged at his hair, “I mean, I want you to feel safe with me.”</p><p>“I do feel safe with you,” she said and pulled the edge of his jacket to move him closer. </p><p>When his lips touched hers, it was painfully sweet and tender. Jughead kissed her slowly and with such great care, as if she were about to shatter. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he resisted, keeping it chaste and light. When he pulled back she sighed. </p><p>He held her in his arms. “As much as I want to keep doing this, I have a feeling that it won’t stay PG for long. So let’s distract ourselves until you’re completely ready. What do you want to do today?”</p><p>Betty felt her heart swell.</p><p>“Firstly I want to enjoy my day, forget about this as much as possible. I’ll see how much money I have for some retail therapy,” she half-heartedly joked, but then answered the next part more seriously,  “At some point, but certainly not for a while, I want to see Nick though and confront him, for closure.” </p><p>Elizabeth knew that while she was reeling today, this was nothing compared to the betrayal and fear she felt in discovering her father was a serial killer and the long treacherous process of bringing him to justice. Betty may feel anxious and experience a decrease in trust in others, but Elizabeth had the bare minimum of trust to begin with. She knew that this experience, instead of breaking her, would make her more hardened and more dangerous in future, if the past were anything to go by. </p><p>Jughead exhaled slowly and teased her lightly, “Okay, my Avenging Archangel, how about something a little more fun?” </p><p>Betty contemplated the thought and then said, “Well, I do always feel better after working on my car! There are some parts that I am missing and would like to pick up. How much do you know about cars?”</p><p>“About as much as I know about bikes,” Jughead said drolly, then corrected himself, “No, probably way less.”</p><p>Betty laughed and rolled her eyes, “Right, so that’s off the table then.”</p><p>“No, no, no!” Jughead back-pedalled, “Of course we can still do that even though I will honestly have no clue what you’re talking about. Though I do know someone who does. Let me take you there.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jughead was loath to let Betty out of his sight. He was still felt unhinged from last night and this morning, feeling as if he were riding a murderous edge and yet still wanted to be caring and tender. It was a troubling sensation. </p><p><i>Ignore it!</i> he reminded himself sharply as his traitorous body responded to the flashbacks of their couplings over the last few days that slipped into his conscious movements. </p><p>Not to mention his complete lack of sleep that was probably preventing him from functioning like a fully formed human.  </p><p>Betty watched him as they drove to the Riverdale Auto Shop. He was aware of her constant gaze and terrified of her perceptiveness to his moods. She could already tell when his emotions changed and the subtle signs he displayed. He was worried that she would discover his deep, terrible obsession with her. Then with a stab of fear, he wondered if she already knew. </p><p><i>No, </i>he reassured himself, <i>She said she just wanted to be friends. But now we are… friends with benefits? What the fuck is that? Should I tell her I don’t want to be just friends? Ahh, not now, you idiot! You have the worst fucking timing, Jughead! </i></p><p>She looked pale and worn out, the events from last night taking their toll on her. She was leaning against the car door with one of her legs tucked up underneath her, and she looked so cosy and adorable that he wanted to kiss her senseless. Jughead kept his eyes on the road as much as he feasibly could.</p><p>They pulled into the Auto Shop around two in the afternoon and the garage doors were wide open, letting the streaming sunlight into the dark interior. Jughead parked in the small lot out the front and hopped out. Betty followed suit, stretching her shoulders and turning her face up towards the sun in the cold, crisp air. </p><p>There was a lot of noise coming from the inside of the warehouse; it was clear that everyone had come back from lunch break. </p><p>Jughead looked at the stretching Betty and wondered if she were ready for all the attention – unwanted male gaze - she was about to receive. He suddenly had second thoughts about bringing her to this place.</p><p>“Betty,” he said, walking around the car, “If you at any point feel uncomfortable, then just say so and we will leave.”</p><p>Betty cocked her head to one side, “Why would I be uncomfortable?”</p><p><i>Because you’re a gorgeous woman, whose just been horrible violated, walking in to a male dominated workplace? </i> He wanted to say but also couldn’t figure out how to say it without making it sound like every man was a filthy pervert (himself included). </p><p>She watched his expression carefully and raised both eyebrows in disbelief.</p><p>“The male gaze and all that. Just promise me,” he said, annoyed at himself.</p><p>She smiled warmly at him, “Sure, no problem.”</p><p>She followed him into the shop, hearing the tickle of the bell as they walked into the retailing arm of the business. </p><p>“I’ll be with you in a moment!” called a gruff voice. Jughead could tell it was Paul’s, a retired Serpent who had been working in this auto-shop for most of his life, having taken it over from his late father (who was also a Serpent).</p><p>Betty moved around from Jughead’s back and started to peruse the shelves, taking delight in what Jughead could only describe as weird metallic objects. She was a pleasure to take in, her enchanted smiles and small noises of joy as she picked up parts and inspected them. Her hands were getting greasy and dusty as she moved from part to part, tracing the lines and making mental notes on the make and model in her head.  For what seemed like the thousandth time, Jughead could not believe that she was re-building a car. He had no idea how to do something like that and he was sure there were regulations preventing one such person from doing such things. But then again, what was he to know? He had never stepped so much as a foot inside this place willingly before, having avoided all talk of the inner machinations of cars and bikes, and now he had pretty much brought her here on a first date! If his inner circle of Serpents ever found out about this, he would never live it down. </p><p>“Good day,” Paul said, stepping out of a small manager’s office wiping his hands on a rag. Jughead turned to face him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. </p><p>Paul started and gave out a barking laugh, “Jughead, good lord! What on earth are you doing here? Are you lost?”</p><p>Jughead gave a gritted-teeth grin. He knew this was going to happen. “I’m not here for me, I’m here for her,” he said, pointing to Betty who had looked up as Paul walked in. </p><p>Paul eyed him over the rag and gave him a knowing smile, “Oh I bet you are.” </p><p>Jughead’s snappy retort fell by the wayside as Paul turned his back on him and faced Betty Cooper. She smiled fully, excitement written all over her face.</p><p>“Hi sir, I’m Betty Cooper.” She went over to him to shake his hand. </p><p>“Betty,” Paul smiled, shaking her hand, “Pleased to meet you. Please call me Paul.”</p><p>“Thanks Paul,” Betty said, her eyes flicking briefly to where Jughead stood by the door. </p><p><i>Little imp! </i> He thought. It had taken him ages to get her to stop calling him Mr Jones and they were pretty much the same age! <i>Paul walks in and all of a sudden they are friends?</i></p><p>“How can I help you today, little lady?” Paul asked, his hands clasped in front of him.</p><p>“Oh, I am currently re-building an old Mustang I picked up in the scrapyard and I’m missing a few parts. I was wondering if you could help me get them or if you had any on hand?” </p><p>Paul was instantly curious, “An old Mustang? What a great choice! Tell me, what year is it?”</p><p>“A ’66 Fastback,” Betty replied with a grin. </p><p>“Pretty much first generation!” Paul said with wonder, “How did you manage that find?”</p><p>Betty laughed delightedly and the room lit up with the sound, “I won it off a Ghoulie in a bet actually.”</p><p>Paul choked on his next words, a spluttering sound escaping him. He whipped around to look at Jughead as if confirming the story. Jughead shrugged and nodded. It was true, however it was the craziest thing he’d ever come across. </p><p>“Oh my dear, Betty, you’re the one that people have been talking about!” Paul seemed to be struggling between choosing words to praise her and warn her, “Look, just be careful around those Ghoulies, hey, they are bad news.”</p><p>“I know Paul, don’t worry. It was my only bet I promise!” She said, fighting back a smile at his fatherly concern. </p><p>Paul nodded, seemingly clutching his heart as he wiped the rag across his forehead, unknowingly smearing some grease over it. Jughead commiserated, recognising the feeling of “woozy and confused” that Betty wrought on the world, but particularly gang members, for some reason unbeknownst to him. </p><p>“Anyway, poor thing, it was clearly a little worse for wear given their fondness for drag racing. I’ve already done a lot of the internal work, but as I mentioned, I need a few things and then, there’s the body work.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s talk shop then,” Paul said excitedly, clearly having recovered from the Ghoulie thing. “I love a restoration project, they are my favourite!” He rubbed his hands together with glee before asking, “Okay, what have you done so far?”</p><p>Betty thought for a moment and then counted off on her fingers, “I rewired the electronics and installed a sweet new sound system, and I fixed the leaks in the power-steering, I cleaned up the 289ci engine and the coolant passages with a four-barrel intake and carburettor swap,” she paused and caught their expressions responding in defence, “What? It’s a baby V8, not that much power!” </p><p>As if they were arguing with her. Jughead was just mainly staring at her in disbelief, enjoying the excitement that she was radiating, not understanding a word she was saying and wishing he could stride up to her and kiss her. </p><p>Betty tossed her hair, “Anyway, I am currently working on re-upholstering the interior with cream leather – you can’t imagine the stains on it now –but as you can probably guess, the suspension is positively shot. I’m looking for some new shocks, maybe if you have some KYB Excel-G’s on hand that would be excellent!”</p><p>Betty finished in a rush, watching Paul for a reaction. He had been nodding along; apparently in a deep meditative trance while listening to Betty recite her restorations thus far.</p><p>“I think he’s a bit stunned,” Jughead commented snidely after a few moments of silence and a worried look from Betty in his direction. He was glad he was finally getting his own back for Paul’s comment earlier. </p><p>“What?” Paul snapped, rounding on Jughead, “No I’m not!” </p><p>Jughead sniggered unhelpfully into his hand. </p><p>Paul retorted, “Fine, I’ll admit that I’m stunned. I am stunned at how you, of all people in Riverdale, managed to find this one Jug.”</p><p>Jughead grimaced internally, feeling the same. He gave a wide smirk to cover his insecurities, “She actually found me, first day in town.”</p><p>“And she’s still with you even though you know nothing about cars?” Paul said loudly and Jughead rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m a goddamn writer Paul, I don’t need to know about cars. That’s what Toni and Sweet Pea are for,” Jughead waved his hand, letting his voice display the confidence that he did not feel. <i>But seriously, Betty is with me because of the sex, right? She did say it had been a long time for her. </i></p><p>“Whatever Jughead. Let me pause for a moment to pay respect to the vast amount of devotion that has gone into this vehicle already.” Paul put his hands together, seemingly in prayer and cast his eyes to the heavens. Then, he took a deep breath and then exhaled, looking at Betty in awe, “Where did you learn to do all this?”</p><p>Betty’s bright smile flickered briefly. Paul, not knowing Betty, not having watched her almost daily, would think there was nothing wrong with that. But Jughead knew that this answer she gave would be clouded with half-truths, the sure sign of someone hiding a painful past. </p><p>“My dad,” her voice caught on the word, “and I, we would work on the cars together during weekends. I helped him restore a couple of old Mustangs, Cadillacs and a Pontiac at one point. There was a few other fixes and some newer cars we tuned, but most of our time was spent on restoration.”</p><p>Paul looked wistful, “I wish my son had half the interest in cars that you do.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll come around, one day,” Betty offered, soothingly.</p><p>Paul chuckled, “That’s unlikely. He’s pretty comfortable as an accountant in Greendale. Though, I’d absolutely love to see your handiwork at some point. Can you bring her in sometime?”</p><p>Jughead flinched at the sexist use of “her” to describe a vehicle. </p><p>Betty nodded, “Actually, if you know anyone who can help with the body work – I don’t have a lot of money so I am trying to do as many things myself as possible, but I’d love to learn.”</p><p>Paul bobbed his head in earnest. “Yeah, bring her in, I’m sure we can do you an excellent deal for metal repairs and paint, or teach you how if we have time, on account of you being our Serpent King’s lady.” Paul nodded his head at Jughead who felt a sharp spike of panic at Betty’s possible reaction. </p><p>Betty blushed and nodded at Paul’s comment. Jughead felt a roar in his chest, an expanding triumphant feeling filling every fibre of his being. She was <i>his!</i> </p><p>The louder, more pessimistic part of his mind reminded him that she could just be agreeing for the Serpent special discount. </p><p>“That would be lovely,” Betty said quietly, blushing further.</p><p>“No problem at all. I’m surprised he even stepped foot in this place. He’s avoided like the plague ever since he was a kid.”</p><p>Jughead heard himself grunt in frustration and Betty laughed, though not unkindly. </p><p>“So what colour are you going for?” Paul asked, throwing his rag on the counter. </p><p>“It’s currently this hideous grey-blue colour so I’d like a full do-over. I think it needs a bright splash of paint to really stand out, maybe aqua or red,” Betty shrugged and tightened her ponytail, absently.  </p><p>Paul laughed loudly and clapped a meaty hand on her shoulder, “What a make-over! She’s going to be one hot ride.”</p><p>Jughead winced again at the old-school sexism. Betty’s smile sharpened a little around the edges, so he could tell that it annoyed her too. She clearly loved the idea of having this car, which made little sense to Jughead save for the fact he loved his motorbike (though he would never fix it himself, so in that sense, he had no idea), so she was going to put up with a lot to get there.  </p><p>“Okay sweetheart, before I get you your shocks, please just let me introduce you to the team? They’re gonna love you, Betty.”</p><p>Before Jughead could protest, Paul ushered her into the workshop. </p><p><i>Oh for fucks sake! </i> Jughead thought irritably. <i>The last thing I need is more competition from fucking mechanics that could feasibly provide Betty Cooper with everything she wants in life including someone to fix cars with on the weekend! </i></p><p>Jughead had never considered himself a jealous guy, and yet here he was, feeling fucking jealous. It was a horrible clawing feeling inside him that just made him want to hover and watch over her like a fucking spectre. She had said she wanted him, so why did he feel so on edge? He knew he was acting irrationally, Betty had never really shown any interest in any guy at Riverdale, and she was just friendly to everyone. His heart clenched at the thought of Nick and the people who wanted to take advantage of her. </p><p>Deciding he’d brooded long enough, he walked into the shop floor and was instantly assaulted by smells of petrol, grease and other chemicals. </p><p>Betty was standing in the centre of a few young men, who were all dressed in coveralls. They were laughing uproariously at a joke she was telling. His focus narrowed in on her as she lit up the room. Her animated expressions ranged from happy disgust to empathetic frustration as she mimed something with her hands and upper body. She was captivating and still Jughead had no idea what was going on. He walked towards the group, trying to catch the edge of a joke or a word that made sense, to somehow join in on the fun. Betty saw the movement as he walked towards them and she gave him the most brilliant smile. </p><p>His heart pounded in his throat as he thought, <i>I made this happen. She’s having a good time because I brought her here. Failing to separate correlation and causation was hardly a crime, though it should be, because I am claiming this as a win. </i></p><p>They stopped laughing and turned as he approached, given Betty was just smiling at him invitingly. A few nodded their heads at him and he recognised a couple from Serpent meetings. Paul coughed loudly, wiped away a tear and said, “Alright boys, back to work, we’ve all had enough fun for the day.”</p><p>They all obliged, albeit grudgingly, and went back to whatever it is mechanics do, waving and saying goodbyes to Betty. She just stood there and held out her hand. Jughead felt this indescribable feeling come over him as he strode over took it carefully in his, fingers intertwining with her delicate, painted ones. </p><p>“Jughead, I cannot thank you enough for this,” she said earnestly and he smiled slightly in acknowledgment, “This day has turned out to be much better than I could have ever hoped when I awoke. Thank you for never leaving my side and bringing me to a place in which I feel so comfortable, despite your lack of interest.”</p><p>He wanted to protest that it was the subject he found uninteresting, not her. Definitely not her. </p><p>“Yes, I am a saint,” Jughead said solemnly and Betty giggled.</p><p>“Well Saint Jones,” she teased and he groaned, hoping she’d not start calling him that, “the least I can do for your troubles is treat you to a strawberry milkshake at Pop’s. What do you say to that?”</p><p>“How about I treat you instead?” Jughead asked and enjoyed the look of pleasure on her face at the question. He pulled her close to his side and hummed, "I'll take that as a yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead felt like he had tried to drown himself in the shower for the past few days. Letting the hot water steep into his skin so deeply, willing himself to be swallowed up by the rushing water. He felt disgusted with himself. He couldn’t stop being aroused by Betty’s sheer presence long enough to be supportive and gentle. </p><p>He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to look after her but he was just so fucking disgraceful and all he wanted to do was touch her, taste her.</p><p>Every night he pretended to fall asleep, on top of the covers, next to her, waiting for her breathing to even out. He would open his eyes and just stare at her. Stare at the curve of her lips, the dark lashes that fluttered against her pale cheeks. He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair, but instead just lay there, creepily watching her.</p><p>He was so careful, so incredibly careful to be gentle with her and take things slowly. He didn’t want her to feel pressured or rushed or anything, and he wanted her to be really, really sure before she let him touch her again. He felt like she was this ephemeral being that would dissolve in his fingers as soon as he held her, so he backed off and let her heal. </p><p>But he was so uncomfortable, frustrated, and incredibly angry with himself: that he wasn’t there, he couldn’t help her and that horrible, sickening feeling of letting down someone he cared about. He had <i>promised</i> her that he would be there and then he wasn’t. And then this happened.</p><p>She had said to him: “What happened with Nick doesn’t change that I want you, Jughead. It doesn’t change how much I want you pressed up against me. Please stop being reluctant; I am stronger than you think.”</p><p>It set fire to his blood and made him <i>want.</i> But, then he saw the yellowing bruises on her neck and the healing cuts on her cheek and responded,  “I just don’t want you to rush things. I don’t want us tainted by him and his presence.”</p><p>She would get angry with that, hands balled into fists. Fists that were scabbed over from fighting for his people and herself. Fights that he should have been there for, fights he should have stopped or helped. “You’re doing the wrong thing for the right reasons and it’s driving me insane.”</p><p>What she didn’t realise, and what he found hard to articulate was that he had always been the protector: the one who sacrificed, the one who showed up no matter the odds. He should have <i>been there</i> for her. It made him sick with self-loathing at the thought of her getting hurt because he had been complacent.</p><p>When he had consulted the gang, he got varying responses.</p><p>Toni had looked at him sharply and said, “Betty is stronger and more capable than you believe Jones, let her tell you when she’s ready.”</p><p>Marco had said, pleadingly, “Take care of her Jughead, she’s so precious. You need to just make sure that she has everything she needs and never leave her side.”</p><p>Joaquin was less helpful. “Just kill Nick. You’ll feel better.”</p><p>Sweet Pea had listened with an ashen face and said, “It sounds to me like you’re doing the right things, Jug. Just keep trying.”</p><p>His dad had told him that he was being too hard on himself. “Honestly boy, you can’t help how you feel. You can help how you behave. You are doing the right thing, but you should actually talk to Betty about this at some point. I mean, it’s clear you love – ah I mean – don’t glare at me like that boy – care about her. Yeah, that’s right, you care about her and you’re just hurting yourself over this.”</p><p>Fangs, as usual, was the most insightful. “It’s tricky, because Betty has shown that in the past she has a tendency to rush in when someone’s in pain. She did it with you and then again with Marco. You’re in pain because you feel like you need to keep both your feelings of love (Fangs ignored his grunt of annoyance) and your feelings of lust from her, and she’s very perceptive, so she’s picking up on that. She’s obviously trying to beat down your walls and save you from yourself, which is lovely of her, but she could be pushing herself too much to overcome her trauma in order to please you.”</p><p>With all of that swimming in his mind, combined with feelings of lust and shame, he needed a fucking breather. He had to get away from feeling like he was going to break her apart if he touched her, so he shut himself away in the study and worked relentlessly on his book, pouring his unrequited passion into every word.</p><p>He sighed deeply, turned the shower off and stood there, ruminating on the situation. When he shivered slightly, he stepped out, ran his hand through dripping hair and tied a towel around his waist, relishing in the billows of steam that roiled through the room.</p><p>He was startled by a sharp knock at the door. It could only be Betty. </p><p>“I’m in here,” he called out, just in case.  </p><p>“I know, can I come in?” She said and his whole body stiffened. </p><p>His heart was pounding at the thought of her seeing him in such a state. He kept his tone polite when he asked, “Do you need something?” </p><p>“Yes,” he heard her say, “I need you.”</p><p>He thought that maybe time had stopped. There was a moment of suspended animation before he crashed back down to earth, sighing heavily.</p><p>
  <i>She has to know that I can’t protect her, that I’m no good.</i>
</p><p>“Betty,” he started, feeling weary. </p><p>She interrupted him with a definite briskness. “I know you want me. Stop pushing me away because you’re scared. So just…” she snarled in frustration, “Just let me kiss you at least.”</p><p>He groaned to himself, wanting to kiss her, wanting to be able to take what she offered, wanting to be the man she deserved. But all he felt was shame. </p><p>He tried to explain; she deserved that much at least. “I’m not scared of you. I’m scared <i>for</i> you. I barely got to you in time and I was so stupid to let you out of my sight!” His voice cracked and the lump in his throat was growing so painful, “I can’t believe how much of a fucking moron I was to not be there. All of it was my fault.”</p><p>She sighed against the door, “Jughead, come on. I’m not allowed to blame myself, so you can’t blame yourself. That’s how it works. We blame Nick.” </p><p>“Plus,” she continued, “I would never, ever blame you for this. So can you please stop hurting yourself and just let me in?”</p><p>He didn’t want her to feel sorry for him; he wanted her to be angry with him. So he pulled open the door to let her in. </p><p>She blushed when she saw him, eyes unashamedly raking over his still wet body. He couldn’t stop the sense of vindication in his chest as she stood there, mouth agape, staring at him. </p><p>She stepped in and closed the door. </p><p>“Let me in,” she said, putting her hands up to stoke his tense fingers, slowly reaching out to run her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. His eyelids fluttered closed and he let out a small sigh. “Is this what you’ve been freaking out about all night? Is this why you haven’t been sleeping?”</p><p>
  <i>So she knew I was awake this whole time? Figures, she is incredibly aware. </i>
</p><p>He caught her hand in his and drew it down the side of his face to kiss her palm. He mumbled into her palm, but she caught the sentiment. </p><p>She giggled softly, “Yeah, you should be ashamed that you felt you couldn’t talk to me about it.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and blushed slightly at her truthful words. Her thumb caressed his smooth cheek and he stayed like that for a moment, with his eyes closed just revelling in the sensation of being cared for. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hating himself. </p><p>“You don’t need my forgiveness, but you can have it anyway,” she said and kissed his jawline, softly. </p><p>He gave an involuntary gasp and met her eyes, seeing the liquid heat in that scorching green. </p><p>“Are you sure?” He needed to know, needed to be sure she wanted this.</p><p>She bit her lip and nodded. </p><p>His nose twitched, “Betty, I want to hear you say it. I’m going to need you to tell me you’re okay, I want to know that you’re -,”</p><p>“Jughead,” she said sharply, effectively cutting him off. She looked at him, dead in the eyes and said, “I want you to possess my body, make me yours. I want you to make me come so hard that I forget my real name.”</p><p>Jughead’s hands moved forward to cup her cheeks. His lips moved against hers, slow and languid, pressing hot, open-mouthed kissed messily over her. She moaned and held on to his shoulders, pushing herself against him. He relished the feeling of her clothes on his bare skin, enjoying the pressure in her fingertips as she grasped at his shoulders and they panted, breath mingling with the heady, humid air. </p><p>He kissed her into breathlessness, running his hands all over her with feather-light touches. She was panting heavily, like she had been boxing, and her moans were increasingly high-pitched. He wanted more. </p><p>She took off her sweater and threw it to the side. His fingertips brushed the taut skin at her waist and he dug them in, pulling her against him, intoxicated with the feel of her hips grinding under his hands. He broke their kiss for a brief moment, enjoying the look of disappointment she gave him as he took off her singlet top and let it fall. He cupped the back of her head and tilted it back, to have better access to her neck. </p><p>He could feel her quivering underneath him and he wanted to have her come undone. Those messy open-mouthed kisses started again at her ear, and he travelled down her jawline, down her throat to her collarbone. He licked along the edge of her collarbone and she shuddered, mewling, thrusting her hips against him. </p><p>He felt insanely hard, the absurd tension of the past week folding into his obsession with this woman in front of him. He bit on the skin near her collarbone and she arched in his arms with a cry. </p><p>“Juggie, please,” his beautiful Elizabeth was panting, her hair frizzing from the humidity and her skin looking delicious and lush. She licked her lips and he remembered how they had felt wrapped around his cock. His cock, which was painfully hard, twitched underneath the towel.</p><p>He sunk his teeth into her neck and let his right hand roam up and over her lace bra. She whimpered at the slight touch.</p><p>“Harder, please,” she begged him and he grabbed her breast over the fabric of her bra, letting his fingertips dig into the curve of her skin. She groaned loudly and hummed in pleasure as he nipped at her neck and stroked her, trailing his fingers over the edge of the lace to dip underneath and drive her crazy. </p><p>She jerked in his arms when his fingers brushed the edge of her nipple and suddenly he was done with the bra, peeling it off and putting his mouth over her peaked nipple. </p><p>She was keening and writhing under him, moaning as he ran his hand on the underside of her breast and bit and laved at her nipple, swirling the tongue around it. </p><p>“Bedroom,” she ordered, trying to extricate herself from his grip. “Juggie, please, I’m going to fall apart.”</p><p>He let her lead him to his bedroom and tossed her on to the bed, ignoring her squeal of surprise. She looked up at him, panting. </p><p>He smirked at her, “Now get those jeans off.”</p><p>Her eyes were a rich, forest green and he could feel the arousal they exuded. He watched her with hooded eyes as she took off her jeans and kicked them to the corner of the room. </p><p>That frothy bit of lace she called underwear had to come off. He stalked towards her, feeling empowered by the way her hand had moved to her breast, plucking at the nipple. </p><p>He reached her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her hands went to his waist, immediately trying to take off the towel.</p><p>“No Betty,” he growled at her, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. “Remember you once said to me: “No towel, no service?” Well, I have my towel and you are yet to be serviced.”</p><p>Her face went red and a blush spread attractively down her chest. She giggled a bit self-consciously and he knelt on the floor next to her, running his fingers down her legs. She trembled, keeping them closed. </p><p>“Betty, babe, I need you to open your legs for me,” he whispered and she relaxed, letting him spread her legs apart. He was greeted with a close-up of her lacy pink underwear. How it could stay together when there was so little there, he would never know. He wanted to tear it off with his teeth.  </p><p>He ghosted his mouth over the lace, feeling her quiver under his hands as his hot breath caressed her skin. </p><p>“Fuck, Juggie, please,” Betty moaned, lying on the bed. He licked at the edge of the lace, tracing his tongue down her folds, which were slickened and wet. </p><p>“Like this?” he breathed against her skin. </p><p>She lifted her head up and stared in his eyes. “More!” she demanded, voice cracking. </p><p>He licked her again on the other side this time, delighting in her desperate whimpers. He pulled her underwear tight over her pussy and she gasped as he languidly stroked her with his tongue. He could feel the moisture there, feel the heat and he wanted so much more, so much faster, but he had to slow down, had to savour her. </p><p>He pressed his mouth to the lace over her clit and kissed her. </p><p>“Oh!” she cried and thrust her hips shamelessly into him.</p><p>He licked and sucked and teased her through her underwear, still holding it tight against her, feeling her grow wilder and more desperate with every movement. Her cries grew more and more erratic and she thrashed under him, bucking her hips wildly. </p><p>Deciding he’d been cruel enough, he moved the lace aside and licked her clit. </p><p>“Fuck!” she swore and panted heavily. He smiled against her, feeling so fucking powerful as he licked her, dragging his tongue across her nub, swirling it around; keeping a steady pace to build the pressure. </p><p>Betty was pressing her quim into his face, her hips lifted off the bed. His hand supported her as he guided her to his mouth, sucking and nibbling. He could tell by the intensity of her cries that she was close and so he pushed his tongue inside her wetness and tongue-fucked her with abandon. </p><p>“Yes!” she cried raggedly.</p><p>She gave a long, high pitched wail as her walls fluttered around his tongue, grasping on to him and she peaked, coming against his mouth.</p><p>He lapped at the pooling moisture, enjoying her exhausted trembling. </p><p>“Oh, Forsythe,” she breathed, blonde hair haloed around her, “Fuck me please, I need you inside me.”</p><p>He wanted to drown himself in Betty Cooper.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jughead was setting her whole body alight. She was exhausted and thrilled and <i>on fucking fire</i> for wanting him so badly. </p><p>“Get the towel off, Jones, I need you now.”</p><p>He bowed his head slightly and gave her a devastating smile, and finally let the towel fall from his hips. </p><p>Her eyes just <i>hurt</i> looking at him, he was that gorgeous. She felt her mouth go dry just from seeing so much of him again. She reached up for him and he caught her hand, levering himself over her. </p><p>She brought his lips to hers, kissing him heedlessly, just wanting as much of him on top of her as fast as possible. He clearly had other ideas, his hand sliding down the centre of her chest, tracing her sternum before traveling further. </p><p>She could feel her breath hitch as his fingers grazed across her stomach, lightly brushed her clit, before sliding into her dripping quim. </p><p>She gasped into Jughead’s groan, her back arching off the bed as he kissed her, keeping his fingers hard and still deep inside her. </p><p>She tried to get him to move, tried to tell him, but he kept her still. She felt a high-pitched noise emanate from her and her hips began to move against his fingers, desperately trying to increase the friction or relieve the intense pressure. </p><p>“Slowly, my precious Elizabeth,” he crooned, smirking at her subsequent snarl of frustration. </p><p>He chuckled into her mouth, and flicked his tongue out to touch her lower lip. He was driving her crazy and she felt like she was losing control. At her indignant gasps, he moved himself down to bite on her nipple again. </p><p>She shrieked and ground her hips lasciviously against his fingers. She could feel the pressure building, his teeth tugging her nipple, sending liquid barbs down to her core. She felt impossibly hot, feverish and the pressure was mounting and mounting. </p><p>She was babbling fucking nonsense; just begging him to let her come and she could feel him (the fucker) laughing against her breast. </p><p>Then he pulled his fingers out and thrust them into her deeply and Elizabeth came so hard she felt her vision blur. The orgasm hit her like a wave, tearing her along and throwing her off-course, but just making her desire more.</p><p>She grabbed Jughead and pulled him on to her, forcefully. “Now, inside me,” she panted desperately.</p><p>He kissed the tip of her nose and chuckled, “Has anyone ever told you how demanding you are?”</p><p>She grinned sharply, “No one has ever dared.”</p><p>He kissed her mouth, moaning against her, “Now that I believe.”</p><p>She could feel him better now, hot and hard against her thigh. She knew she was filthy wet, just so ready for him and if he could just <i>get inside her already</i>. </p><p>Jughead whispered in her ear, “Climb me, Betty and fucking ride me.”</p><p>Betty shivered at the taunt in his filthy words. She turned her face to look in his eyes and licked her lips, watching his pupils dilate as he stared at her hungrily. </p><p>“Perfect,” she snarled, “Now you can bow to my pace.” </p><p>She flicked her hip to jostle him off her and in one smooth movement had him pinned underneath her. The look in his eyes was excited with a touch of concern and Betty was estimating that he’d never asked someone to take the reigns before.</p><p>“Mmm so good Juggie,” she said, voice dripping sweetness. Jughead shuddered underneath her. </p><p>“Touch me,” he whispered, voice hoarse.</p><p>She ran her fingers down his chest and he trembled. “Like this?” she purred, watching with pleasure as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. </p><p>“Fuck Betts.” Jughead writhed in her tight hold. </p><p>“Say please Juggie,” she grinned at his dark look. </p><p>“Please touch me Betty.” His eyes were wild and his breathing erratic. </p><p>Betty grinned and grasped his cock in her hand, feeling hardness under the velvety skin. Jughead hissed in pleasure. She stroked him a few times and then positioned him at her centre. </p><p>His lashes fluttered and he grit out, “Fuck, you feel so deliciously wet, Betty.”</p><p>It was her turn; she lowered herself really slowly over his cock, stopping just as his head was fully in, rolling her hips. His fingers were gripping her; a tell-tale sign that he was close to losing control and she felt formidable. </p><p>She rolled her hips again, not letting him move into her further and he grit his teeth. “Urgh, this is so unfair,” he complained, voice low and dark. </p><p>“Yeah?” she teased and rolled her hips again. “Have you imagined this before Jughead? Me on top of you like this?”</p><p>The look on his face was a mixture of pleasure and mortification that twisted into something that looked like a snarl. </p><p>“Was that a ye-,” she started and he pulled her hard, so she slid down the length of his cock and it buried into her up to the hilt, “Oh fuck!” </p><p>She arched her back, hair spilling behind her and Jughead’s hands were at her breasts, nails digging into her skin; a heady mixture of pleasure and pain. She felt him hit that right spot and just let herself move, letting her body fuck him. </p><p>“Betty,” he was saying through pants, “Of course I imagined you like this, riding me like goddess, on top of me, so insanely beautiful.”</p><p>His words were incredibly arousing, and in combination with her rocking movements was sending her higher. </p><p>“More,” she growled, “Tell me more.”</p><p>“Betty Cooper, I have wanted to fuck you since the day that I met you. Do you know how hot you were that first day at Archie’s shop where you ambushed me? Ever since that day I’ve wanted to pull out that perfect ponytail of yours, throw you up against a wall and fuck you.”</p><p>She cried out with the power of it, coming hard, again, feeling her pussy clamp down on Jughead with force. His whole body tensed. </p><p>The aftershock rippled through her, making her knees weak and sending her falling forward on to him. She braced herself with her arms, feeling her hair tumble forward over her face. The depth of his gaze was fathomless and she just wanted to fall into it. </p><p>He wound his hand into her hair and thrust upwards, hard. She cried as it hit her g-spot, but couldn’t move because he was pulling on her hair. He grinned, then flipped her on to her back and moved over her, plunging deep inside her.</p><p>She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak as he drove into her so hard and hitting that spot each time. She could feel him stretching her, so impossibly deep. She was making animalistic noises she didn’t even know she was capable of and his hands were all over her breasts, soft and fluttery, a ridiculous juxtaposition to how hard he was fucking her. </p><p>The heat at her core was intense and she just wanted more. She was begging, crying out, clutching at his chest, back – anything she could reach – she sunk her nails into him and he was gasping, thrusting, murmuring praise and then she felt like she had flung herself off a fucking cliff and she was falling, falling and she could feel Jughead thrust hard, coming inside of her.</p><p>“Elizabeth,” he gasped, kissing her tenderly and stroking her sweaty hair off her face. “You’re incredible.”</p><p>She was spent and so satiated; all she could do was smile up at him, “Likewise.”</p><p>He kissed her softly, cupping her face tenderly in his hands. She could feel the warmth in his eyes. Jughead paused and then said, “Uh - can you smell burning?”</p><p>Betty slapped her hand over her face, “Oh damn, I left the cupcakes in the oven!”</p><p>She jumped out of bed and quickly put on her underwear and a t-shirt (just in case there were unwelcomed Serpents inside) and practically sprinted downstairs. </p><p>“Fuck!” She swore, turning off the oven and opening all the doors and windows. </p><p>Jughead followed her down, shirtless, with his jeans on. He opened the oven and pulled out the tray of cupcakes and deposited them on the barbeque outside, letting them smoke. </p><p>When he turned to her, his expression was joyous. “Oh, Betty, you made me cupcakes?”</p><p>Betty was mentally flaying herself for not being able to deliver on the cupcakes, so she grumbled, “Well I tried to.”</p><p>“Aww babe,” he said, eyes shining as he opened his arms up for her, “Come here.”</p><p>She threw herself into them and he hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. “No one’s ever made me a whole batch for myself.”</p><p>“I think you mean, attempted to make,” she pointed out, feeling disappointed. </p><p>“I personally take it as a compliment that you were so invested in what we were doing that you forgot about your baking.” He smirked at her.</p><p>She gave him a reluctant and grumpy smile, pleased. </p><p>He arched against her for a moment in silence and then said, “Did you already make frosting?”</p><p>She stared up to look into his eyes and his expression was wicked. “Oh, Elizabeth, this is a gift for me, isn’t it? Remember how I said I wanted to spread frosting across your skin and lick it off?”</p><p>She blushed slightly and countered, “I don’t remember you saying you wanted to lick if off.”</p><p>Jughead’s expression was mischievous, “Well, I was trying to be a gentlemen, but all I could think about was frosting your nipples and licking it off.”</p><p>Betty gasped as a bolt of heat shot through her, renewed vigour accompanying it. </p><p>“You probably could have,” she shrugged nonchalantly, “I mean, I would have let you.”</p><p>Jughead pulled her closer, eyes dark with desire. “Oh, would you?”</p><p>She pulled him into a deep kiss, cupping his face and drawing him flush against her. She bit his lip lightly and he growled. </p><p>He was panting when she pulled back. </p><p>“Is that why you ran out?” She said, suddenly, realisation dawning, “I was so confused! I thought we were flirting and then I thought I said something to drive you away. I didn’t realise how…”</p><p>“Hard I was?” Jughead breathed and she could feel his erection against her hip. </p><p>She shivered against him. </p><p>Holding her in his arms, he guided her to the metal bowl on the bench top. He lifted her up on to the counter and stuck his finger in the bowl. Slowly, maintaining eye contact, he licked the frosting off the tip of his finger. She moaned pitifully.  </p><p>“Mmm, buttercream,” he purred and <i>holy fuck</i> his voice was divine. </p><p>This time, he dipped two fingers into the bowl and offered them to her with a smirk, “Want some, Betty?”</p><p>She grabbed his wrist and guided his two frosting-tipped fingers to her mouth. She licked her lips, and also maintaining eye contact, she slid her tongue down the length, tracing the line of air between them. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment. </p><p>She sucked his fingers into her mouth, caressing them with her tongue. She was rewarded with a pained moan as Jughead watched her with dark eyes. She moved along his fingers, sucking and flicking her tongue, enjoying the heady sensation of power that came with watching gorgeous, enigmatic, Jughead Jones come undone under her touch. </p><p>He curled his fingers slightly, pressing onto her tongue and she moaned, imagining the sensation to be elsewhere deep inside her.  </p><p>When his eyes met hers again they were smouldering and she moved off his fingers, licking the tips delicately. </p><p>He stared at her a moment and she bit her lip provocatively. </p><p>In an instant, he was pulling off her shirt and unceremoniously flinging it to the side. </p><p>“What about the Serp-,” she started and felt him draw frosting-tipped fingers down her breast and swirl around her nipple. She moaned as his other hand fisted in her hair and arched her back, guiding her nipple to his mouth. </p><p>His tongue followed the same movements his hand had previously. He licked a long, slow stripe across her, finishing with a small circle around her nipple, barely touching it. She shuddered and arched her back further. </p><p>He licked her again, this time nibbling down her breast and around to the soft seams at the underside. She squirmed on the bench top, rubbing the coldness against her growing heat. </p><p>“What about…” she began again and Jughead tugged her hair, hard. </p><p>“Fuck the Serpents,” Jughead hissed, tongue flicking out to lightly caress her nipple, “They’ve been to orgies, they will deal.” </p><p>Before she could say another word, he drew her nipple in between his teeth and sucked, hard, taking her rapidly to the knife-edge of pain and pleasure. </p><p>She cried out in desperation and arched against him, trying to make him touch her more. He pulled her hair painfully in response and sucked her again, teeth biting at her. She bucked, wanting to press herself against him to give her some relief and he took pity on her, letting her wrap her legs around him. </p><p>She hissed in pleasure as she rubbed against his jeans, but was still held captive by his hands and mouth. </p><p>“Jughead,” she said through gritted, “Don’t make me beg you again, seriously.”</p><p>Jughead chucked, breath ghosting over her breast again and she whined against him. Then he dipped his fingers back into the frosting and covered her other nipple in a sugary peak. Betty responded by digging her fingernails into his shoulder impatiently. </p><p>He bit down on her and she gasped loudly as he continued to play with her other breast, driving her to a ragged edge. With a frustrated cry, she pushed them away from the counter top and planted her feet on the floor. He watched her, aroused and amused as she frantically shed her underwear and pulled at the buttons on his jeans. </p><p>She was just about to slip her hand down his pants when his arms came down over her and he spun her around and pressed her face into the bench top. She hissed at the sensation of the cold counter top meeting her hot, abused nipples. </p><p>When she looked back at him, his face was smug.</p><p>She was about to speak, but he struck her ass and she was gone, whimpering at the stinging feeling that fizzed over her skin. </p><p>He bent over and licked the underside of her tailbone and she quivered as her whole spine vibrated with electricity. When she gasped, Jughead hummed in pleasure, grabbing her ass cheeks with ferocity, digging his fingertips into her flesh. </p><p>She arched her back and twisted to try and reach him, but he was too far away, cock positioned at her entrance, throbbing. </p><p>“I love it when you tremble for me, Betty,” his voice was molten and filthy as he plunged into her, deep. </p><p>She cried out as the movements dragged her breasts along the bench. </p><p>He was really hard, obviously already riled up from earlier, and she could feel his length searing as he drove into her. </p><p>“Jug, fuck…” she gasped, chin against the bench, eyes glazed. He was groaning as he pulled at her, cock hitting that delicious spot inside her, pushing her to relentlessly to that ragged precipice. She was screaming, gasping for air, calling his name, begging to be set free as he continued to hold her at that edge.</p><p>He leant over, thrusting into her hard, and whispered in her ear. “Betty, this is what I imagined doing to you all those weeks ago.”</p><p>She came, viciously; a dazzling display of colours lighting up behind her eyelids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I feel I have to mention the best analogy for last chapter from <b>Ayrahmae</b> which was (and I am paraphrasing): "Betty was essentially in an egg (but of sexual tension) like the one that Gaga came out of for the Grammys". If you, like me, live under a rock, then please do yourself a favour and CHECK IT OUT it is <i>hilarious</i> and I woke my partner up last night laughing about it. Hopefully it provides a laugh when you need it. Thanks <b>Ayrahmae</b>! I am still cackling. </p><p>Anyway, on to the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were passed in a dizzying bliss of sex, sweat and exploration. Betty had never felt so delicious and attended to in her life. She and Jughead had spent days, all over each other, all over the house.</p><p>After their first time that morning, Jughead looked over at her, panting and pleased and said, “Hey, um, do you like, maybe, um want to maybe go out for dinner tonight or tomorrow night?”</p><p>Naked, in his bed, having just spent the past hour or so really messing up his linen, she smiled. He was so adorable with his shyness. “Sure, I would love that.”</p><p>He looked so happy, that she reached out and hugged him. </p><p>“When are you going back to work though?” he asked, softly. </p><p>“FP said to come back when I feel ready, so maybe a day or two? For dinner though, do you want to pick the place?” She suggested, “I don’t really know many restaurants around here.” </p><p>He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her deeply. “Of course. Now why don’t you run off and do whatever kickboxing workout you always do while I get that sorted?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” she grinned and then climbed on top of him, straddling his legs and holding his hands firmly against the bed. </p><p>“I’m still tired,” he admitted, yawning. “I’m not used to such… rigorous activity.” </p><p>She shrugged, “That’s fine, I just want some time to lick your skin without interruption.”</p><p>His eyes widened imperceptibly before smouldering with heat. “Oh,” he said simply. </p><p>She smirked and kissed his jawline slowly. His breath quickened as she moved, kissing softly over his neck, licking his Adam’s apple before dipping her tongue into the hollow at his throat. </p><p>He gasped. She released one of his hands and delicately brushed his collarbone. She could hear his heart thundering in his chest. She lightly bit one of his nipples, revelling in Jughead’s vocal reaction. His hands came down around her and caressed her back, tracing circles over her skin. He hissed slightly when her breasts brushed against his ribs and he grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at him.</p><p>“You’re so delicious, Forsythe,” Betty crooned at him and watched in pleasure as his eyes darkened. He licked his lips as he stared at her. </p><p>“I think I might have jumped the gun a little before in admitting I was tired,” he admitted in a hoarse whisper as his eyes flicked over her naked body. She raked her gaze over his body, making her intent clear in her expression <i>fuck me, claim me, destroy me</i> and she saw his throbbing erection. </p><p>“Mmm,” she hummed and traced the path of her gaze with her fingertips, dancing them across his skin. He closed his eyes and Betty heard his beautiful, guttural sound that was reminiscent of a purr. </p><p>“Should I continue to taste you?” she teased, brushing her lips across his, enjoying the flutter of his eyelashes in response. </p><p>“Only if I can do the same,” he hissed and pulled her hips so she twisted against him. “Take your pleasure from me Elizabeth, I want you use me.”</p><p>She shuddered, feeling heat pool in her lower belly. She slid from his body and repositioned, she levering her leg over his head and thrilled at the feeling of him wrapping his arms around her legs and his breath caressing her quim. </p><p>“Yes,” Jughead sighed and she leaned over to run her tongue down his length. He made a choked sound and his cock pulsed against her flickering tongue. He continued in a rough voice, “Take what you need from me.”</p><p>“Oh I will,” she hissed back, letting her hot breath curl over him, enjoyed the sounds he made against her upper thighs. She circled her tongue over the head off his cock, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. “Oh you’re so fucking hard for me, Forsythe.”</p><p>She planted messy kisses down his length, sucking or nibbling lightly as she moved down the shaft; she felt incredibly powerful by the gasping noises Jughead was making and the way he dug his fingers into her hips trying to pull her hips down. </p><p>“Let me lick you, Betts,” Jughead pleaded with her, his breath and words heating her deliciously. </p><p>“Aw, poor Forsythe can’t actively participate,” she taunted him, sliding her mouth over the head of his cock and back off again with a fleeting tease. </p><p>Jughead snarled and bit the inside of her thigh, causing her to squeak and buck against him. He un-threaded one of his hands from around her leg and Betty could feel him press two fingers into her dripping pussy. </p><p>He thrust his fingers into her hard and she took him into her mouth, muffling the sound of her cries. </p><p>“You look so fucking good from every angle,” he purred at her, tongue tracing patterns up her inner thigh and skimming across her folds. </p><p>Betty wanted to retort, but instead took him completely into her mouth until he pressed up against the back of her throat. </p><p>“Fuck Betts,” he choked and thrust his fingers into her again. “Let me taste you, please. I want to bury my tongue inside you.”</p><p>She keened and relented, letting her legs slide out wider, lowing herself further. </p><p>Jughead took his fingers from her and she could hear him sucking on them (<i>so fucking filthy</i>, she thought with a thrill) before he arched up to meet her eagerly, pressing his mouth against her clit; licking and kissing her with maddening patience. </p><p>Betty took her time to match his pace, enjoying how much he trembled and grasped at her. She could feel him throb on her tongue and his hips twitched to try and press himself further into her mouth. </p><p>
  <i>This is fucking power.</i>
</p><p>Betty could feel everything as Jughead ran his tongue over her folds, dipping it teasingly into her entrance, making her gasp around him. She could feel and hear how wet she was as he lapped at her. </p><p>When he pressed her tongue into her, she cried out, sliding off his cock briefly to keen. She felt his tongue flex inside her; it was a delicious, filthy sensation and she wanted more. She pushed her hips down and he caressed her ass, pulling her closer, willing for her to use him. </p><p>She was so close, grinding herself shamelessly on to him as she slid her mouth repeatedly over his rigid cock as Jughead quivered and tensed underneath her.</p><p>When he moved and sucked on her clit she came apart, aching and gasping, nails scrabbling helplessly at his upper thighs. She took him deep into her mouth, hard and he came, snarling and thrusting into her. </p><p>Betty drank him in as he twitched in her mouth, feeling impossibly powerful as he panted desperately against her pussy. </p><p>She tipped herself off him and landed inelegantly on the bed, chest heaving. </p><p>“I think I could go again,” She said through gasps, “If you’re up for it…”</p><p>She tilted her head up to look at Jughead’s smirking face. He crooked an eyebrow at her. “You can barely form a sentence,” he quipped smugly and then countered, “But yeah I’m keen.”</p><p>He was quick as lightning as he moved over her, smirking, pulling her roughly underneath him. He sheathed himself inside of her and she lost herself in the impossible depth of his gaze.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When she finally got around to working out, she realised just how sore she was. Her muscles ached and cramped as she moved, having arched her back more than she cared to admit in the past couple of days. She felt like she had been through the wringer; somehow exhausted as the events of the past week caught up to her, yet so exhilarated. </p><p>As she moved around the bag, she felt more relaxed and lighter on her feet. She had the garage roller door open, letting in the chilled, frosty air as she worked; enjoying the feeling of fresh air on her face after being inside- ah, busy- for the past couple of days. </p><p>“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A familiar and unwelcome voice said, “The love of my life.”</p><p>She pivoted, not dropping her stance. “Ah Malachi, why is it always you?”</p><p>“Because we were made for each other.” He looked so relaxed, leaning against his classic old Cadillac that she humoured him, walking to the edge of the garage. </p><p>She smirked and toyed with him, “I will not be your beard.”</p><p>He looked at little confused (<i>Because he’s still in the closet!</i> Betty’s mind chanted) as he stared at her. “Are you okay? I heard about the Nick thing.”</p><p>Her heart thudded in her chest and her eyes searched him, looking for any sign of derision. She was surprised to note that he was sincere. </p><p>“Oh,” she said feeling kind of warm, “I’m not going to lie, it was fucking awful, but I’m okay and will be fine.”</p><p>He nodded gravely, “Good. I’m really sorry. Want me to get him for you? Proper Old Testament style? Or are you saving him for later so he can sweat about your promise of retribution?”</p><p>Betty surprised herself by laughing at that comment. “Oh I am biding my time, definitely. But I appreciate the offer.”</p><p>“Anytime sugar. You tell me if you need some – ah – discreet activities?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Betty grinned. </p><p>They paused for a moment and then she said, “Is that what you stopped by at your enemy’s house for?”</p><p>Malachi smirked and pushed off the side of the car to move closer to her. “Yes and no. I came to warn you about Hiram. I think he’s going to move on you again, but I don’t know when.”</p><p>She felt that warm feeling again and smiled at him, “Thank you, I’ll be super careful. I appreciate you telling me  - although I feel like one day you’re going to want to cash in on some debt here.”</p><p>“I already have what I want,” he said and she raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>Malachi smirked widely and drew something out of his pocket. It was a pair of her lacy pink underwear. She rolled her eyes, watching as he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply. </p><p>
  <i>Aaaaand, there he goes, being a fucking creep again.</i>
</p><p>She said, snidely, “You know I never wore that pair, right? What you’re smelling is just capitalism and the petrochemical industry.”</p><p>He laughed, rubbing the underwear over his face, “Mmm the sweet smell of extrusion. You say such weird shit, you know?”</p><p>“Says you, dickhead. Malachi, go get bent,” she laughed, “And yes I mean it literally. Go find yourself a nice hot boy that looks like Jughead, but isn’t him, because he’s mine so back the fuck off, and get him to bend you over a table and fuck you hard.”</p><p>Malachi’s eyes widened and he laughed. “I repeat: weird shit. Okay, well take care, alright? Try not to let Hiram kill you.”</p><p>He walked to his car. </p><p>“Hey Malachi,” she called and when he turned back, she winked at him, “Get some.”</p><p>He shook his head and drove off. What an odd dude. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The following night, when they got to the restaurant that Jughead had chosen, he opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. He was in a suit and he looked delectable. </p><p>He blushed when she stared at him as he pulled her into his arms before closing the door. “I know you can open the door yourself. This is merely an excuse for me to touch you again before we go into the restaurant.”</p><p>She giggled and let her hand wander down the small of his back to grab his ass. </p><p>His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he said, “I feel like I haven’t really seen anyone else this week but you and it feels weird to be back in society again.”</p><p>She chuckled softly and then said, scandalised, “Of course Mr Bennet, but we must go back into society at some point! Think of our daughters!”</p><p>He pouted adorably and countered, “Hey, come now! Surely I’m Mr Darcy?” </p><p>She gave him a wry smile, “Ignoring the class situation and focusing on the personality for a second: brooding silences, sexually repressed and obsessed with your own honour? Yeah that about sums you up.”</p><p>She watched his surprised expression and heard him mumble, “I’m not sexually repressed!” </p><p>She hastily reassured him, “I would get hot watching you walk out of a lake any day.”</p><p>His expression heated and he kissed her, lazily and sensuously on the sidewalk. </p><p>“Plus,” he mumbled through kisses, pulling back slightly to let his eyes rake over her body in the white bandage dress she wore, “This gives me a chance to obsessively gaze at your body before we go into a place where I am not allowed to rip your clothes off with my teeth.”</p><p>Her warm laugh changed to a moan as his hand caressed her sternum softly, fingers running wickedly down her plunging neckline.</p><p>He pulled back with a sigh, “Let’s go eat food? Or go home?”</p><p>She grinned, “Well, we did drive all the way to Greendale for this. If we get too hot at bothered during the pasta course, I promise we can duck into the bathroom for a quick one.”</p><p>He choked on a laugh and tucked her under his arm, steering her quickly into the restaurant before they started having sex on the street.</p><p>As soon as they walked in, a woman in her late forties greeted them. She had short, platinum blonde hair and a sleeve tattoo.</p><p>“Jughead!” she cried with a light Norwegian accent, embracing him roughly, “So lovely to see you.” </p><p>“Ingrid,” Jughead smiled, “It’s always a pleasure. This is my – ah – Betty.”</p><p>Ingrid turned to her with an ear-splitting grin, “Oh my god, she’s gorgeous!”</p><p>Betty felt herself blushing at the attention from both an attractive man and woman. </p><p>Ingrid continued, “I mean, Marco talks about you all the time, so we assumed you were a lovely person… but wow… anyway please come on in. I’ll show you to your seats.” </p><p>As they walked, Betty asked, “Oh, Marco?”</p><p>Ingrid turned to her and said, “Yes, he’s my son. Well, mine and Gabriella’s. She’s the head chef, but I will get her to come say hi when she’s not busy. We all want to thank you so much for what you did for Marco.”</p><p>Betty waved her hands, “Honestly, it was nothing. He did the same for me too. He’s a wonderful guy.”</p><p>Ingrid nodded, eyes sparkling. She ushered them to a quiet table at the corner of the room that looked out on the frost-covered garden beyond and poured them two glasses of dry sherry (“from Jerez,” she had said, and Betty assumed it was somewhere in Spain. Despite pretending to work in a bar, she knew very little about grape varietals and fortification). </p><p>“It’s a set menu, so we will just bring out the courses as the night goes on,” Ingrid explained. “We will do a matching wine paring with every dish. I just need to know if there are any dietary requirements?”</p><p>Betty and Jughead both shook their heads. </p><p>“Perfect!” Ingrid said, and walked away, “You two, enjoy yourselves!”</p><p>“Wow, this place is super fancy, Jug,” she said, looking around at the tasteful décor that, now she thought about it, was a mix of Scandinavian minimalism and Spanish chic. </p><p>They clinked glasses and she took a sip, eyes on his. The crispness of the wine did nothing to suppress the feeling of desire stirring within her when she looked at him. </p><p>He looked a little flushed when he replied, “Yeah, I know, but Marco’s parents own the place and they wanted to meet you after you rescued him, so…”</p><p>She was touched. “Thank you, it’s lovely. But I’m sorry, we can’t have sex in the bathrooms at Marco’s parents’ restaurant, that just seems a little déclassé.”</p><p>Jughead snorted, “Yeah fair enough. Plus if Marco ever found out he would be shattered that you don’t love him back.”</p><p>Betty shook her head, “Come on, he would be fine. Marco’s beautiful, but it’s not like that with him.”</p><p>“Ha! Just because he’s a sweetheart, doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you.”</p><p>She turned her gaze on him and asked with wine-induced boldness, “And what about you?”</p><p>Jughead blushed and rubbed his hand behind his neck, “Look Betty, I don’t quite know how to say this…”</p><p>She eyed him with a smile. “Try me.”</p><p>He didn’t meet her eye when he mumbled, “I don’t just want to be friends.”</p><p>She couldn’t help it; she giggled. Jughead looked mortified. She gasped and reached out to hold his hand in hers. “Jughead, look at me,” she requested gently and his eyes met hers, as if hopeful despite himself. </p><p>“I was going to joke, “I can’t believe you think I do this with all my friends!” but what I really want to assure you is that I never actually wanted to be just friends with you. Ever.” </p><p>His expression changed from dejected to pleased, “Really?”</p><p>“Um, yeah,” she said, insistently, “I feel like I practically threw myself at you I made it so obvious. Veronica and Toni teased me about it all the time.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Jughead looked shocked. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt!” Ingrid said, breezing in, “I am serving you some appetisers of jamon-wrapped honeyed figs, some manzanilla olives marinated in orange and bread with Garroxta – or Spanish goats cheese.”</p><p>“This looks delicious,” Betty praised, mouth watering. “Thank you!”</p><p>When she left them, Jughead just looked at her, perplexed, “What do you mean you never wanted to be friends?”</p><p>She had just taken a bite out of her honey-soaked fig and was so intrigued with the combination of flavours she took a small moment, “Oh wow, this is amazing, you have to try one!”</p><p>Jughead looked at her, pained, “Look, normally you <i>never</i> need to tell me to eat food, but I want to know what you meant?”</p><p>She put half the fig down on her plate. “When I first met you, I was attracted to you. I hoped that you didn’t just want to be friends.”</p><p>Jughead’s eyes widened, “What do you mean before when you said that you “threw yourself at me”?”</p><p>She winced, remembered the litany of expressly sexual blunders she had made in is presence or to get his attention. “Um well, there was the time I practically shoved my chest in your face after causing you to wound your head on my window. There was that time that I – ah – licked your finger to seduce you with the frosting and oh my god that was embarrassing. Then there was all that banter we had? Me fixing your bike? Always talking to you?”</p><p>Jughead looked like a realisation had dawned on him, “Ohh wow. I am so in my own head. I literally do not remember it like that at all. Wait up! What about that night you went on the date?”</p><p>“Uh,” Betty suddenly felt very uncomfortable; upset with herself, trying to think of a way that this wouldn’t cast her as either manipulative or a hussy, “Well, that week when you stormed off because of the car thing, I got hit on by this guy and he was pretty insistent so we went on a date together.”</p><p>His face was white, “Was it because of me? Because I was angry?”</p><p>Betty shrugged, not knowing what to say. If he was asking her if she would have gone on that date regardless, the answer would probably be “yes”. She was fairly certain the guy was sent her way as fodder, and like a good little soldier, she had taken up arms. She probably would have done the same thing, but it would have been more painful him thinking that she was rejecting him. </p><p>“I was upset by your reaction and that you ran off without talking to me. He was just there. It didn’t mean anything. It was just a way to pass the time.” Then she heard how she sounded and said, “We didn’t sleep together or anything.” </p><p>Jughead looked guiltily relieved, “Um, did you – ah – kiss?”</p><p>She nodded, feeling hideous. </p><p>He reached out and took his hand in hers, rubbing it softly. “Don’t worry about it Betty, I would have reacted the same in your shoes. I’m really sorry I upset you that time, I was just – ah – well…”</p><p>“Tell me,” she insisted, squeezing his hand. </p><p>He stopped and looked so disconcerted that Betty felt bad for him. “Look, where do I even begin?”</p><p>“So probably an apt part is to start with my dating history, or lack thereof. Veronica has probably told you, but I just don’t date. I don’t say that so you’ll feel sorry for me, because it has been my choice, but I’ve never wanted to date anyone before, well, you.”</p><p>She felt heat suffuse her body and gripped his arm hard, wanting to convey her passion through it. His eyes were soft and warm; loving even. </p><p>“The reason behind that has largely been the Serpents. I, well, I have been in charge of the Serpents since I reached the end of high school. My normal experiences of flirting, having sex under the bleachers and chasing after cheerleaders –not that that’s my aesthetic, it’s just normal high school shit, you know?- but those normal experiences were taken away. Since then, I have looked out for everyone, I swoop in when they need saving, I clean up their messes; I am everyone’s dad or clean-up crew. And then you came along and you looked so <i>vulnerable</i> and I naturally and admittedly unjustly assumed that you needed my protection.” </p><p>Jughead looked discomfited, “Then, remember when I mentioned to you the other day, my perception when I first saw you? I said that I thought you were gorgeous the moment I laid eyes on you. Then you knew about Hitchhiker’s and read Orwell, marked up my novel and spoke to me about my book with a lot of interest. You seemed so unreachable, so perfect and I just wanted to keep you safe.”</p><p>“So, I asked the Serpents to look out for you, but they were <i>terrible</i> at following you, because you’ve got such an odd running schedule and, you kept running through known gang territory, so I put everyone alert to look for you.”</p><p>Ingrid appeared again, looking sheepish, “You two seem to be deep in conversation again, so I am so sorry to interrupt, but please try these jamon Serrano croquettas! Let me take those glasses, there and I’ll pour you another.”</p><p>She continued to speak for a while, but Betty studied Jughead, for the first time, really understanding where he was coming from. This whole time, she had considered him hard to read, possibly standoffish and not really interested in her, but this conversation had reversed that dramatically. All those times she thought him a controlling parent, well, he kind of was, but it was pretty much the only way he knew how to be. She couldn’t fault that, as being hard-nosed and independent was all she knew.</p><p>When Ingrid left, Jughead, who had previously let go of her hand, reached across again and said, “I thought you were beautiful, and that you needed my protection yet I couldn’t stop thinking about how much you turned me on.”</p><p>Betty felt the familiar pulse of arousal that flooded her when Jughead confessed such feelings. </p><p>“So I threw myself in to watching over you, behind the scenes, getting Toni and Joaquin to look out for you when I couldn’t at the Speakeasy and then Fangs and Sweet Pea – poor guys- who chased after you wherever you went. And, I was there, when they couldn’t be available. Anyway, so now you know how fucking creepy I was – am.”</p><p>Betty smiled, feeling a little unnerved that she didn’t notice that he had basically put the whole town on watch over her. She didn’t want him to think of that though, so she rubbed his hand with her thumb, reassuringly. </p><p>“You’re not creepy,” she told him, “A little crazy, sure. But not creepy.”</p><p>He chuckled bashfully and then said, “I’m glad you think so now. I was just so worried at the time and caught up in my head: worried that you’d think I was not good enough for you, worried that I actually wasn’t good enough for you and worried that you’d find out how much I – ah – looked out for you.”</p><p>He ended the last note on a plea. She just smiled warmly, willing him to continue. “Tell me about Halloween, why was everyone making fun of you?”</p><p>“Ugh!” He exclaimed dramatically, “Well, honestly, after I saw you in that red dre-, I mean, that night you went on the date with that guy, I had the worst week. I wanted to come up and talk to you, like I had said, but things kept getting in the way: you looked busy or annoyed, I was feeling particularly bad, you know… excuses…”</p><p>He finished lamely and then took a deep breath, “So the real reason I was acting so oddly at Halloween is that, during that week, I had a particularly bad experience with the Serpents, which was a bit emotionally traumatic if I’m being totally honest, but it made me realise that I was depraved and fucked and that you shouldn’t be with someone like me.”</p><p>“Oh Jughead,” she said, sadly, her heart going out to him. </p><p>He sighed, looking away, “I mean all this time I thought you knew or I was terrified you’d find out that I was crazy about you? All those times you mentioned, I was unspeakably hard and I just wanted you so badly but seriously, you barely knew me. You were new in town, you have had a really fucked up life and it’s still raw and I wanted to protect you from me.”</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, “It was so stupid in hindsight, because you can obviously take care of yourself.”</p><p>She let the admission wash over her, warmed and troubled by the depth of his negative emotions, particularly self-loathing. She sought to draw him from it in the most delicate way possible. </p><p>She giggled and then groaned, “Oh my gosh, we could have been doing this for weeks now; I seriously thought that you considered me frustrating and a nuisance. Your signals were really mixed.”</p><p>“And I thought you were judging me for being depraved and creepy… so I just fled every single time,” he laughed, bitterly. “Fuck me, I am stupid.”</p><p>“I’d fuck you no matter what,” she promised and he laughed, eyes crinkling in joy. </p><p>“Betty, you are honestly a godsend.”</p><p>~~~ </p><p>When they left the restaurant, the feeling between them was electric. They barely made it around the corner to the car before Jughead grabbed her and threw her up against the dark wall outside, passionately kissing her. </p><p>She could feel how hard he was against her and she brushed her hand along his erection, hearing his desperate moan. She was fumbling, undoing his belt and sinking to her knees, tucking her coat underneath so she wouldn’t cut herself on the gravel. </p><p>She took him in her mouth all at once, enjoying his long hiss of pleasure and his hands grasping at her hair. She hummed as she moved, letting him hit the back of her throat. He was clutching at her and stroking her face as he tilted his hips towards her. She pulled at his ass, filling her mouth and sensations up with him, breathing in his delicious scent and wanting more. She enjoyed the sounds of his moaning moving from drawn out and breathy to erratic and animal. </p><p>She could feel him flaring against her tongue and he gasped, pulling her away. “Not like this Betty, I want to fuck you.”</p><p>He spun her around and lifted up her tight dress, tearing away her underwear and pulling her flush against him, hand cupping her breast. </p><p>She moaned as he pressed into her, bracing herself against the restaurant wall. </p><p>“Yes, Jug,” she snarled as his rigid length pounded into her. It was rough, vicious and brutal as he drove into her with such force, she felt him finally <i>come undone</i>, grasping at her, fingers desperately digging into her skin as the world narrowed for both of them to that singular feeling. </p><p>“Betty, I’m insane for you,” he growled, voice punctuated by his violent thrusts. </p><p>Betty heard herself screaming as Jughead drove into her and she was riding high of delicious hard pleasure as he snarled his praises. </p><p>When she came she could feel herself gushing around him, walls desperately holding on to him as he lost himself in her, recklessly, crying out his wild release. </p><p>As he pulled out of her, she giggled slightly, using the remains of her torn lace underwear to clean herself. Jughead braced himself against the wall behind her, panting. </p><p>“What?” he huffed, frowning slightly at her expression. </p><p>“Oh,” she laughed, feeling silly, “Well, Veronica once made this joke that you would be the only person to convince me to have sex against the wall of a restaurant… and well, here we are.” She gestured, then shimmied her dress down over herself and threw on her coat. </p><p>Jughead smirked and said, “I barely needed to convince you. Let’s try for a harder challenge next time?”</p><p>She smiled and smacked his chest as he pulled her in for a languid kiss. </p><p>“Shall we, ah, head home?” He said, still smirking, “and continue this?”</p><p>As they walked back to the car, Jughead’s phone rang. He groaned, pulling it out of his pocket. </p><p>Jughead looked at his vibrating phone; the words “Caller ID Withheld” were visible on the screen. Betty felt a clench of fear spike through her as he pressed the answer icon.</p><p>“Hullo?” Jughead said blandly.</p><p>She could hear it was a female voice on the end of the line, with a hard edge to it. Betty immediately felt Jughead’s body tense as he listened to her opening words. </p><p>“Why the hell are you calling me?” He spat.</p><p>He removed his arm from Betty’s shoulders and walked away from her, listening intently. </p><p>“No…” He said, clearly interjecting into the caller’s rant.</p><p>He went quiet again and Betty watched, as the air around him grew tense and dark. Jughead looked like he was all but quivering with rage as he listened to the caller, nostrils flaring and lips pulled into a sneer.</p><p>“I will,” he said, and then hung up. He looked quickly at his phone in anger. </p><p>He lowered the phone, breathing hard. She watched as Jughead pulled his jacket around himself tightly and held out an arm to her.</p><p>She looked up, worried at the dark expression on his face, “Jughead, is everything alright?”</p><p>He paused momentarily and brought her into a hug, stroking her hair, “Yes, it’s fine. I just need to do a little work tonight, that’s all.”</p><p>They drove home from Greendale in silence. When they got to Jughead’s, he shut himself in his study and she went to bed alone, for the first time that week. </p><p>She fell into a restless sleep, with him in another room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Poor Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is angst in this chapter. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, she woke up to Jughead snuggling her back. She sighed happily and rolled over to face him. </p><p>His eyes were pits of darkness.</p><p>She almost gasped at his expression, his face was half-morphed into a snarl.</p><p>“I need you,” he growled, voice laced with something she didn’t quite understand. </p><p>His hand cupped her breast softly, at odds with his words and she watched his face trying to ascertain his mood.</p><p>When she put her hands on the side of his face, he flinched. “Jughead,” she whispered, “What’s wrong? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he said, taking her hand from his face and putting it on his chest, “I just really want you this morning.”</p><p>She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He moaned when her lips touched his and thrust against her desperately. </p><p>His fingers pulled at her nipples, lightly, torturously, and she arched into him, running the hand on his chest down to stroke his length. He was so fucking hard, and hearing his hiss of pleasure as she touched him made her feel powerful and so incredibly wet. </p><p>He bit her lip and she cried out, grabbing his cock firmly in her hand. </p><p>“I want you, Elizabeth,” His eyes met hers as she gasped. She watched his eyes darken and dug his fingers into her flesh, pulling her to the border of delicious pain. </p><p>"I want you too, Jughead," she whispered, voice heavy with need.</p><p>She hissed between her teeth and he dragged his fingertips down her body in tiny little scratches, making her squirm. She was dripping and she pulled him on top of her, his fingers dipping into her hips as he steadied himself.</p><p>He pushed in slowly and Elizabeth gasped at the rawness of the expression in his eyes. His fingers brushed her cheek as he smiled at her, but his eyes were dark and filled with some unfathomable emotion. </p><p>“Tell me you want this,” Jughead said to her, desperately, and it felt as if he were pleading. </p><p>She grinned up at him, willing for this weird mood to pass, “You know I want this. You know I want you.”</p><p>He snarled and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up to a searing, desperate kiss. “I want to hear you say it, Elizabeth.”</p><p>The way he said her name sounded so filthy that she shuddered on his rigid cock. </p><p>His hands ran up her shoulders and caressed her neck. “I want you to be explicit.”</p><p>When she met his eyes, she was sure she knew the emotion: self-loathing. </p><p>She could fix it, she was sure of it. “Jughead, I want you so badly; you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”</p><p>He lowered her ever so gently to the bed, arms around her back. He brushed her hair off her face with such sweet tenderness that she wanted to cry. </p><p>“You’re all I’ve ever wanted,” he snarled, through gritted teeth as he thrust into her again.</p><p>That feeling of growing desperation ensnared her as he drove into her with a relentless pace. The feel of his cock was delicious inside her, and she cried out for relief; tears in her eyes as she scratched at his back, craving release from whatever <i>this</i> was. When she came it was ferocious, but there was no emotional relief; she still felt so fucking <i>riled up.</i></p><p>He followed quickly, staring at the wall above her head. When he got up, his mouth twisted into a mockery of a smile. </p><p>The room suddenly felt cold and dark in the late morning light. She wanted to reach out and ask him “What’s going on with you?”, but when she opened her mouth, the words got stuck in her throat at the look on his face.</p><p>When he left, she called Veronica, but it went straight to voicemail and she checked the time, reminding herself that Veronica was probably on a plane home by now. </p><p>She got up when Jughead left the bathroom, passing him awkwardly in the hallway before she showered. </p><p>What was this sense of growing trepidation she felt? What was going on with him? </p><p>As the morning went on, his mood become darker and more tumultuous, and it continued to get worse as the day passed in mutual, uncomfortable silence. </p><p>She didn’t know what he was thinking, but she would catch his gaze as he stared at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. He would start from his brooding reverie, blanch and turn from her. </p><p>By late afternoon, she had had enough. So she gathered all the courage she had and asked him outright. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Jughead?” She was pleased her voice was level despite her heart racing erratically in her chest.</p><p>His eyes briefly caught hers before they slid away, and she could tell he was murderously angry. “Nothing.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare push me away,” she threatened him, furiously.</p><p>He licked his lips and growled, “I’m not pushing you away; I just need time to think.”</p><p>“Oh, no problem, take your time,” she said, with deathly sweetness, feeling the claws of self-loathing and retribution scratch at her insides. She felt nasty and aggressive as she spat at him, “We can just hate-fuck until you figure it out, huh?”</p><p>He reeled back as if slapped. When his eyes met hers, they were horrified. She felt monstrous and loathsome. </p><p>“Betty,” he started, wincing around her name, and then shook his head, deliberately, “That’s not what I wanted to do…”</p><p>He trailed off awkwardly. </p><p>She got up and moved into his personal space, deliberately cornering him, goading him to abate her volcanic fury, “You want to fuck me like you hate me?” </p><p>
  <i>Snap at me, Jughead Jones. I know you want to.</i>
</p><p>She undid his belt as he swatted her hands away, a horrified expression on his face. </p><p>“I know the feeling too well,” she admitted, feeling raw and ugly. “You’ve got to make me believe it’s the best you’ll ever give me, that it’s the best I’ll ever get.”</p><p>Jughead looked so disgusted with himself, he pushed her away more firmly now, “Please don’t be like that. I’m sorry, that was a mistake this morning.”</p><p>Betty growled in his face, barely holding her anger together, “Then why don’t you talk to me instead?”</p><p>He looked at her, the coldness of his azure gaze seeping into her very soul. “I don’t want to talk to you at the moment, because I can’t trust a single word that comes out of your mouth.”</p><p>There it was. He knew who she was. This cloud of mistrust that had been following the two of them for weeks: Jughead seeing through her cover and her being too cautious to let him know. She was too afraid of what he would say when he found out that she was both law enforcement and a direct descendant of a serial killer. Her heart slammed in her throat and she willed herself not to cry, but just to be compassionate. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” she said with gentleness, trying to imbue understanding in her voice. He was probably thinking through implications of what this meant for him and her and she felt so awful, just wishing she had the courage to tell him beforehand. </p><p>He looked at her, and said with an odd note in his voice, “A few things… So the job at the Speakeasy?”</p><p>She was confused by the question, but responded truthfully, begging him to understand with her eyes, “Jug, you have to understand: it was my only way in.”</p><p>He closed his eyes with a pained expression, “That first day at Pop’s? Was that a set up?”</p><p>She nodded, biting her lip: she had gone to Pop’s specifically to get to Veronica. </p><p>He choked and looked away slightly, face twisted into a grimace. “I feel like you tricked me into falling for you.”</p><p>She stepped back like he had burned her. “Oh.”</p><p>It was like everything with Justin came flooding back to her, but somehow hurt so much more. She felt imperfect and unlovable. She clenched her hands and felt her nails cut into her palms. The familiar sting of sliced flesh calmed her and she regulated her breathing, long and deep.</p><p>“Well if that’s all,” she said, pleased her voice was so even, “Then, I’m going to go for a run.”</p><p>“Take Sweet Pea with you,” he said and Betty was surprised to note that his voice was pleading. Her heart clenched at the thought he still wanted to keep her safe despite knowing she didn’t need it. </p><p>“No Jughead.” She shook her head. “We talk or I go alone.”</p><p>He shook in silence as she walked out, darkness clouding his face.</p><p> </p><p>As she ran she reflected on how funny it was that the phone call from yesterday marked the passage of time. </p><p><i>Before the phone call, I could have sworn he possibly loved me, </i> Betty thought, bitterly. <i>Now, he can’t even stand to be in the same room as me. </i></p><p>With her heart in tatters, she ran flat-out to the top of the snow-peaked mountain. She was gasping, the cold tearing at her lungs. </p><p>There, no one was fast enough to tail her, except perhaps Reggie. The thought of Reggie tailing her made her smile with vindictive pleasure. At this point she was spoiling for a no-holds-barred kind of fight and he was the perfect person to absorb her tempestuous rage.</p><p>She had always been emotionally and mentally alone her whole life. She had grown up learning to protect herself from horrific actions and words inflicted by others. She had grown up building her tough exterior, her detachment and her isolation; using it like a shield. </p><p>It was why she would rather a thousand Malachis and Hirams and Reggies, all scheming and plotting and trying to hurt her in their own malicious ways than one Jughead who may or may not love her anymore. </p><p>When she reached the top, crying and gasping, she sat and watched the sun set. The cold didn’t bother her, although she was barely dressed for the occasion. </p><p>The sunset was gorgeous, streaked with vermillion and magenta. She watched it impassively, as the sky darkened into mauve and velvety purple before pulling out her phone. Her fingers trembled in the cold as she found Veronica’s number, having only thin gloves on. </p><p>“V,” she said when she heard Veronica’s greeting, “I think Jughead just found out who I am and hates me.”</p><p>She felt as if her head were underwater and she were swimming deeper and deeper, feeling the pressure build around her skull and threaten to cave into her very soul. The weight and silence of the darkened forest seemed to envelop her as she whispered into the phone. She heard Veronica’s voice, but as if from a distance.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound right,” Veronica said softly, “He’s been crazy about you ever since you moved here. He wouldn’t get upset because of your job, babe.”</p><p>“He got this weird phone last night and it changed everything,” Betty heard herself say the words, but they didn’t fully register in her conscious. She choked out a raw sound, like a wounded bird, “He won’t even <b>look</b> at me. He has to know who I am and it just kills me that he’s so against me.”</p><p>She heard Veronica making disbelieving sounds and reassuring noises, but Betty was lost in a wave of grief. </p><p>“Where are you B? I am going to come for you.” Veronica’s voice was urgent. </p><p>She thought she said the trail, but she couldn’t be sure as she hung up the phone with tears running down her face. She wanted to sit, to rest her tired bones, but the militant-bitch side of her personality pushed her on, forcing her to put one foot in front of the other – <i>fall forward</i> – she willed herself as she stumbled, tripped and rolled down the icy, rocky trail back to the road. </p><p>Betty didn’t remember much of the descent, she felt like she was completely disconnected from world as she floated. She could feel the peripheral pain as her hands scraped on cold rock but it didn’t register with her inner self. What was physical pain compared to emotional torment? Her brain seemed to be shutting down all her emotions – <i>or was that the cold? </i></p><p>She was semi conscious when she heard Veronica desperately calling out her name as she ran along the side of the road, eyes filled with relief and concern. </p><p>“B, thank god. Are you okay?” She cried, hugging Betty, the stress evident in her voice. </p><p>“Fine, I’m fine.” Betty said, willing her cold limbs alive and patting Veronica on her back. “Did you drive here straight from the airport?”</p><p>She hugged Betty for a good minute, rubbing her arms fruitlessly, trying to get some warmth to return to them. She sniffed and pulled back, looking at Betty with fury in her eyes. </p><p>“Of course, I would do anything for you. Speaking of, I am going to castrate that Jones,” she spat venomously, filled with righteous indignation. </p><p>It was this, more than anything that made Betty respond.  </p><p>“Oh,” she said, stupidly, “Why?”</p><p>Veronica gave her a scathing look and sniffed again, haughtily this time, “Because he hurt my best friend and he must die. Painfully.”</p><p>Betty felt herself smile, and hugged Veronica tighter to her. </p><p>Veronica sighed contentedly and then said into Betty’s hair, “What are we going to do about Jughead? Shall we talk to him together?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be a good idea,” Betty conceded. Maybe with Veronica by her side, they could confront this together and help Jughead understand that she was just lying to him for her job; it wasn’t personal. </p><p>“Let’s go kick some sense into that moron!” </p><p>Betty could feel her getting agitated around the hug. Veronica, when angry needed to toss her hair and wave her arms: goddess-like in rage. Elizabeth was cold in rage, methodical and deadly, would cut out your heart and smirk. She was so like her father it made her sick. </p><p>Betty shook her head at the black clouds that had formed in her vision. Knowing that and going in to confront Jughead in this mood would undoubtedly jeopardise her mission and her job was her life. But she couldn’t just let him fuck it up for her without intervention.</p><p>“What if we can’t fix it?” she whispered, the thought of that hurting just as much as anything. </p><p>Veronica stilled at her question. “Of course we can fix it,” she whispered. Her voice carried in the quiet, crisp night. </p><p>Betty said nothing, watching her breath ghost in front of her.</p><p>Veronica’s voice cracked when she said, “This is all my fault Betty, I was the one who told you not to tell anyone. I can’t-,”</p><p>“Veronica,” Betty heard herself say sharply, “This is not on you at all. Do not blame yourself. I had all the opportunity to tell Jughead and chose not to, for my own reasons.”</p><p>Veronica made a sound of protest and Betty shook her head fiercely and hugged her best friend tightly to her. </p><p>“No,” Betty choked, “This is my fault.”</p><p>Veronica hissed venomously. “He can’t be this fucking dramatic about you being FBI, surely?”</p><p>Betty shrugged helplessly, “I feel like I might shatter if he rejects who I am.”</p><p>Veronica sighed and stroked her hair. She promised her, “If you do, I will help pick up the pieces.”</p><p>They stayed there for a while, just holding each other. </p><p>“Shall we go now?” Betty asked miserably. </p><p>Veronica’s face was white. “We can, but only if you’re ready. You can borrow some of my clothes in my suitcase if you don’t want to confront him in running gear.” </p><p>“Okay,” Betty said numbly. “Let’s go now. I want to rip this plaster off as fast as I can.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>When they got back to the house, Jughead was gone. She tried calling him, but he didn’t pick up. Veronica tried too, to no avail. </p><p>There was a scrawled note on the bench top that read, “I will be back in two days.”</p><p>Her heart constricted and she choked, “What the fuck?”</p><p>“What the fuck indeed,” swore Veronica, angrily. “That scumbag! I’m going to wring his stupid neck when I see him next.”</p><p>“You know what we should do?” Veronica said, with a vindictive smile, “Break into to his liquor.”</p><p>“Fucking ace idea,” Betty growled, going for the cabinet and pulling out the expensive rum. </p><p>She poured two glasses and slid one across the bench to Veronica, who said heartily, “Fuck them all!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Around midnight Veronica gasped delightedly and looked over at her. </p><p>“Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before,” she slurred, “Let’s hack his phone! Find out where he went.”</p><p>Betty’s heart pounded, “That’s a horrible idea, what about his privacy?”</p><p>“Fuck his privacy, I’m so angry he didn’t let you explain yourself,” Veronica spat, “Tell me who to call on your Elizabeth phone.”</p><p>“No, V,” Betty said insistently, drunkenly pushing Veronica away from her phone.</p><p>“But what if he blows this mission?” Veronica’s eyes were searching hers, panicked. “What if he tells the wrong person?”</p><p>Betty latched on the thought as a series of horrible possibilities spiralled in front of her. “Oh fuck, you’re right.”</p><p>She pulled out her phone and dialled Lucio’s number and put him on speakerphone. </p><p>He answered on the second ring, “Bish, how did you know I was up?”</p><p>“Didn’t,” she slurred, “Need help.”</p><p>“Fuck, are you drunk or drugged?” He screeched down the phone, “I can help you, just tell me where you are.”</p><p>“Am fine, okay, maybe not fine. I think my cover is blown and I need you to do me a favour and break into a phone without a warrant.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, seriously?” Lucio groaned, “Again? We are breaking the law here.”</p><p>Veronica spoke up, “Hi, it’s Veronica here!”</p><p>“Elizabeth – ah Betty- , <i>Veronica</i> is in the room with you,” Lucio said warningly. </p><p>“Oh, it’s fine. She knows everything. Did you find that thing on Archie by the way?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lucio growled, “I dealt with it. He’s squeaky clean again unless Hiram has back ups on a CD-ROM or non-networked computer. But…”</p><p>Veronica crooned in momentary pleasure.</p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“I am not your personal IT service, you can’t keep doing this!” Lucio insisted, frustration eking into his tone. </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. One last time,” Betty pleaded. </p><p>“She wants to hack her boyfriend’s phone,” Veronica blurted and then clapped her hands over her mouth. </p><p>There was silence on the other end. </p><p>“I can’t believe <i>this</i> is the first I’m hearing about your only boyfriend since Justin! Oh my god, you have to tell me everything,” Lucio crowed, sounding slightly scandalised that she had left him out.</p><p>“Yeesh, later, alright? Less talky more hacky,” Betty sang. She didn’t want to face into the fact that Jughead may no longer be her boyfriend… Or was he ever hers to begin with?</p><p>“You’re lucky that I love you. Who’s the guy? Send me his details. Oh wait, you did, thank you.” </p><p>The phone was filled with the sound of his mechanical keyboard tapping away. </p><p>“Okay, I am in,” he said stiffly, “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Activity for the past twenty-four hours.”</p><p>“A call from a blocked number, and before you ask, no, I have no idea who. I’d have to subpoena the ISP for that. He opened a link from a text message from a random number shortly after the call… Oh shit, Elizabeth, this is bad…”</p><p>“What?” She said, her heart pounding in her chest. Veronica’s nails dug into her arm. </p><p>Lucio continued, “The link was to the Baltimore Sun’s site and an old article: <i>Brave New Baltimore: Huxley Monster Locked Up At Last</i>. There’s a picture of you with your family.” </p><p>She remembered the picture well: her dad, mum and her dressed in Sunday best, looking placidly at the camera with sea-green eyes. Well, there was no doubt that Jughead knew who she was now. </p><p>She had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and dreaded the answer to her next question.</p><p>“Did he buy tickets to San Francisco?” she asked, already knowing the answer. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lucio said, disconcerted, “How did you know?”</p><p>She felt like she was going to throw up: Jughead Jones was going to visit her father.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>Betty Cooper was a fucking liar. </p><p>Jughead was fuming and he felt sick to the depths of his soul. </p><p>She wasn’t Betty Cooper; she was Elizabeth Huxley, daughter of serial killer Hal Huxley. She was Malachi’s lover and Ghoulie princess sent to destroy him and his own. The Serpents meant <i>everything</i> to him; they were his family. To think that she had come so close to getting him to open up to her, it just didn’t bear thinking about.  </p><p>When Ethel had called him yesterday, with information about Betty’s father and Malachi, he was initially shocked. </p><p><i>The last thing that he wanted to do was be the guy who picked up his fucking phone when he had just had sex with a beautiful woman, especially</i> this <i>woman, but he had figured a quick chat on the way to the car wouldn’t ruin his night. </i></p><p>
  <i>Famous last thoughts. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>No bloody caller ID. He picked it up, other arm drawing Betty in tighter to his side.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hullo?” He said, annoyed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jughead felt a shock go through him when he heard Ethel’s voice on the line. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hi Jughead,” she said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why the hell are you calling me?” He spat, enraged. He needed to remove the anger he felt towards her from Betty’s vicinity so walked quickly in front, shielding her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look, before you hang up, I should tell you that Betty isn’t who she says she is. Her name is Elizabeth Huxley and her dad is a notorious serial killer. She’s also Malachi’s girlfriend- ”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No…” He gasped in shock.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Jughead, I have irrefutable proof. I have a newspaper link of her and her dad from outside the court house. Plus I have photographic evidence of Betty and Malachi making goo goo eyes at each other inside Betty’s dump of a house. Seriously I cannot believe you like this girl…” Ethel bitched. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jughead felt his blood run cold. He wanted to ask her how she knew this to be true, or tell her to fuck off and stop being so jealous, but he said nothing and just listened. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve just text them to you, so take a look, do some research and call me if you have questions. We can get to the bottom of this so you’re not putting your Serpents in the claws of that vixen,” Ethel all but spat the last word. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Somehow, she had said the magic words and he found himself complying, saying “I will” into the phone before hanging up. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The subsequent silence of the surrounds was deafening and Jughead felt claustrophobic. He took deep, steadying breaths as he tried to calm himself, pulling his jacket around himself as if it were a shield. He would keep his Serpents safe and figure out who Betty was so that she couldn’t manipulate him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But he needed to play this carefully, because she would be watching his every move. He held out an arm to her, trying not to look at her too intently, knowing that to look at her was to fall back helplessly and recklessly into her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He walked deliberating, to the car, and heard her call out to him in that beautiful, calculating voice of hers: “Jughead, is everything alright?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His heart thudded painfully in his ribs as he lied casually, trying to act normal, “Yes, it’s fine. I just need to do a little work tonight, that’s all.” </i>
</p><p>He cursed himself for being so stupid so as to not see how he had endangered everything by bringing her in. She was the fucking honeypot! A classic espionage move, if only he hadn’t been too distracted by her to see it! What if he had have made her his queen? She would have had everything.</p><p>And of course photos were awful: Betty and Malachi were at her kitchen bench, staring at each other. Betty’s expression was one of gratitude and affection as she looked at Malachi. They were <i>obscenely</i> close. </p><p>The second photo looked as if she were kissing him; eyes closed in bliss. Looking at that picture had made his guts molten and spiky; a feeling that churned and ached making him feel nauseated. </p><p>He tried to remind himself that those photos hadn’t really proved anything, per se, but had incriminated the gorgeous blonde that walked into his life mere months ago. He tried to keep his head out of his impending spiral of self-doubt, but he was too exhausted, too emotionally fraught to manage it. Weeks of doubts, frustrations and fucking incongruous acts on her part finally caught up to him. </p><p>Those ideas festered in his mind all night, as he lay awake, watching her.</p><p>There were several incidences and pieces of evidence that now clicked in a completely different way, giving credence to this new theory. </p><p><b>One: Running into Ghoulie Territory </b><br/>
In all the weeks that the Serpents had been following Betty on her runs, she would take many paths that took her deep into SoDale and into Ghoulie territory. Despite their best efforts, Fangs and Sweet Pea were right, Betty was way faster than them and could easily out run and lose them in the SoDale streets. </p><p>All those times he had been worried out of his mind for her safety, what if she were actually meeting with Malachi?</p><p><b>Two: Her bizarre and hot skill set </b><br/>
Little, precious runaway Huxley was exceptionally good with cars and could handle a bike with the sort of precision that was completely unprecedented. She had the kind of skills that the Ghoulies frothed over and probably a few that Malachi taught her himself. The very thought of Malachi “teaching” Betty anything make him furious. </p><p>Elizabeth was an exceptional fighter, and was clearly trained to effectively take down any number of opponents in a street fight or two. Where had she learnt this? While being scared at home with her abusive father? Or out on the streets with Malachi and his deranged group of vehicular delinquents?</p><p>Yeah, what seemed more plausible? </p><p><b>Three: Saving Marco </b><br/>
So she just happened to be in the right place at the right time to both save Marco and on the night that he had intended to come to the Speakeasy and apologise? She had expressed her concern in the group chat, a place that the other Serpents wouldn’t have checked if they were working that night, so it really left the discovery up to FP or him. </p><p>He supposed that from Malachi’s perspective, if Jughead was still on the fence about Betty and her loyalties, that particular incident cemented her as an honorary Serpent in his mind… which maybe was Malachi’s idea in the first place?</p><p><b>Four: The Ghoulie Car Incident </b><br/>
Well, this one was obvious. Betty went to the scrapyard on a day where he had wrongly received intel that the Ghoulies were away. His attendant informant had called him the moment she showed up, explaining that the Ghoulies were there. He had blazed in to find Betty, looking falsely distressed, in Malachi’s arms. He had never been one to shy away from helping anyone in trouble, least of all her. </p><p>But she made that bet too quickly. He had been confused about that at the time. Why had she done that? His Serpents had said it was because she liked him, and wanted to protect him, but they <i>had the upper hand! Anyone could see that! They would have been fine!</i> </p><p>The thought of anyone being willing to give their body away to someone like Malachi astounded him, unless she was plotting with him behind her back the whole time. </p><p>He imagined her, glorious and naked on top of Malachi, laughing with him as she said, “Stupid Jughead Jones, I can’t believe he thought a random girl off the street could win a car from a Ghoulie.”</p><p>Then Malachi would say something like, “I love how you make him so crazy, it makes me so hard for you.”</p><p>And they would finish roughly: “Give it to me hard baby, I need it!” </p><p>The thought was vile. It made him want to throw up.</p><p><b>Five: The Date Night Incident </b><br/>
That night she wore that sinfully appealing red dress and looked incredibly annoyed at his approach. She had dropped Malachi’s wrist moments before, and that image was seared into his fucking skull. At that time, he had wanted to destroy Malachi for laying a hand on her, but now he just wondered if, had he arrived a minute earlier, he would have caught them passionately making out. </p><p>When Malachi called her the love of life, Betty had simply rolled her eyes. Then she stared at him, eyes shining and asked him to leave, telling him she had a tough day and he <i>fucking listened.</i></p><p>Jughead had never seen Malachi listen to anyone before. At the time, the incident was amazing, but now, it filled his mouth with ash. </p><p>The only possible reason that Malachi would listen to anyone, let alone a woman, was because he was desperately in love with her. </p><p>The thought of Malachi’s fingers caressing Betty – ah – Elizabeth’s gorgeous breasts over that red dress made him want to smash things.</p><p><b>Six: The Underwear Incident </b><br/>
The other day, he had seen Malachi out his window, talking to Betty down in the garage. He opened up the window to scare him off, but something stopped him: it was Malachi’s casual stance and Betty’s somewhat endearing expression. </p><p>Then he watched as Malachi drew out a pair of pale pink lace underwear - <i>Betty’s underwear</i>- and bring them to his nose and inhale. Jughead wanted to <i>destroy him</i> and waited for Betty to launch herself at Malachi and slug him across the face with vindictive glee. </p><p>Instead she stood there and rolled her eyes before smiling at him. At the time, he had thought, “She’s handling that well”, but now, her smile came back into his mind unbidden. </p><p>Her smile, so sweet and pure as she stared at Malachi rubbing her underwear over his face just made him snap. </p><p>She was <i>in love</i> with Malachi, and was using her acting skills to fool him into losing his mind with her before she manipulated him and left with everything he had. </p><p>Then this morning they fucked, and he was angry with her, and disturbingly hard with jealousy roiling in his gut. He wanted her to prove that she loved him more than Malachi, prove that she was faithful, but all he could see was Malachi fucking her in his head and he just wanted to <i>die.</i> </p><p>In the end he cracked, between wanting so badly to interrogate Betty, fuck her and beg for her love that he just decided to leave. He had already booked tickets to San Francisco, to visit San Quentin on the red eye for that night. He was unhinged and there was no way that he was going to stop until he got to the bottom of this.</p><p>She offered to talk to him, but of course she would cover it up, of course she would deflect in any way possible to make him believe that she loved him. She’d all but confirmed he was being set up by the way she’d reacted when he had asked her about her first day in Riverdale, and the Speakeasy job: it was all to get closer to him.</p><p>Jughead clenched his fists, steeled himself and boarded the plane. </p><p>Betty Cooper was a fucking liar and she had broken his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise I will make it better. I PROMISE you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. San Francisco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead learns the truth, the hard way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all kindly asked for a faster update, so here you go...<br/>Next update will be sometime over the weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal Huxley looked like a soft middle-aged man, a bit rounded, slightly ruddy complexion and greying hair. He looked harmless except for the piercing green eyes that watched him with morbid fascination. Unhelpfully, his eyes looked like Betty’s. Or Elizabeth’s. Or whoever.</p><p>The man on the other side of the glass picked up the phone.</p><p>“So you’re my daughter’s new boyfriend,” He said calmly. </p><p>“I guess so,” Jughead said, unsure of this opening statement. </p><p>“So what is my darling Elizabeth up to now?” He asked casually, as if over a cup of tea.</p><p>“She’s working at a bar,” Jughead said, feeling more and more unsure as he spoke, “She’s a bartender.”</p><p>“Sure she is, son,” Hal agreed, somewhat condescendingly. He held the phone to his ear for a moment then looked Jughead up and down and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Are you asking me for her hand?” Hal ventured.</p><p>If Jughead was confused before, he was flabbergasted now. “What?”</p><p>Hal looked at him as if he were stupid. He spoke clearly, enunciating each word, “Are you asking my permission to marry my daughter, Elizabeth Huxley?”</p><p>“I- ah- well,” Jughead stuttered, his stomach churning. His traitorous brain provided him an image of Betty in a wedding dress and his heart clenched horribly in his chest.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll bite,” Hal said curiously, “She can’t be knocked up, Elizabeth has always been incredibly selfish. She couldn’t already be married; she was always too driven and hates people. She could be dead though, given her line of work…”</p><p>Hal stopped himself and paused, looking intrigued, “Is she dead?”</p><p>Jughead shook his head quickly, feeling his heart pound at the thought, “No, god no!”</p><p>Hal shrugged uncaringly, “So why are you here? Is she with you? It’s been years since I’ve seen her, it would be nice to have some father daughter time…”</p><p>Jughead shook his head again, “No, she doesn’t know I’m here.”</p><p>“Sure she doesn’t,” Hal allowed, smugly, with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“I left her at home,” Jughead started, suddenly tongue-tied. Why was he here again? “I wanted to ask you something. I want to know something about Elizabeth.”</p><p>“You’re asking my <i>my opinion</i> of my daughter?” Hal queried. </p><p>Jughead nodded.</p><p>Hal smirked. Jughead watched as his smirk transformed into a shark-like grin and then he howled with laughter. Jughead watched him with real shock through the glass as he doubled over with the hilarity of it. </p><p>He waited until Hal stopped laughing and picked up the phone again. </p><p>“Her?” Hal snorted, “Do you even know why I’m here?”</p><p>Jughead felt like his harried early morning research let him down somewhat as he said, “Only that you are a convicted serial killer…”</p><p>Hal raised both eyebrows this time, “Oh, so she didn’t tell you?”</p><p>Jughead bit his lip. “No, clearly not. She told me that you were a violent drunk whose beatings led to the untimely death of her mother, Alice. She said once Alice died, you moved on to her and she escaped.”</p><p>“I never laid a hand on her or her mother,” Hal hissed, angrily. He then flipped his expression and looked pleased, “She’s very smart, my Elizabeth. Convenient back story though, I have to admit. She would have chosen something relatively untraceable.”</p><p>Jughead filed that away for a moment. He countered, “Did Alice die?”</p><p>Hal smiled indulgently, “Oh no, my bitch-wife Alice is very much alive. I’m fairly certain she’s locked up in a different sense though.” He pulled a grotesque face and mimed someone in a straightjacket. </p><p>“I can tell you’re still confused.” Hal smiled nastily and shook his head. “You honestly cannot expect to be with my daughter if you’re this thick. Let me spell it out for you. Elizabeth put me here: she’s the reason I am in prison.”</p><p>This was so unexpected it was as if Hal had slapped him. “What?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Hal said conversationally, “Elizabeth spent months on her detective work, trying to track down a killer in the local neighbourhood. Alice didn’t tolerate it; she was always trying to force Elizabeth to become more of a perfect housewife. But Elizabeth was too similar to me: inquisitive, whip-smart, and tenacious with a penchant for danger. She held on to that trail with her dead-grip and followed it all the way back to her old man.”</p><p>Jughead was vaguely aware that his mouth was open in shock.</p><p>Hal nodded genially, “She spent months collecting evidence and I spent months trying to find and destroy it or compromise it. She knows how to play people, my Elizabeth. I am certain that she knew deep down that she couldn’t trust me, because she never spoke to me about her investigations, no matter how many times I asked her.”</p><p>“You have to understand, my life was practically being stifled out from underneath me. Alice had my manhood locked in her steel trap of a vagina and I had to escape the Stepford pantomime that we were in. The murders were a way to cleanse myself of my fucked up home life.”</p><p>Hal waved a hand nonchalantly, “Plus, it runs in the family.”</p><p>Jughead shut his mouth and nodded absently, aghast. </p><p>“So Elizabeth, instead of doing the thing that most kids would do and coming to her parents about her discovery, she writes to the director of the FBI and lays out her case, attaches her evidence and requests an internship in the summer before commencing college.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Jughead all but yelled.</p><p>Hal cast him a quieting glance and said condescendingly, “Shh yes. She got what she wanted, she traded me for a goddamn internship at her dream job.”</p><p>“She’s FBI?” Jughead repeated incredulously.</p><p>“I assume so,” Hal said, “She wouldn’t let anything get in the way of her and her job. She sold me out for it. Her mother went bat shit and ended up in a loony bin. According to relatives, she topped her class and got a scholarship to Colombia Law. Apparently, she studied criminology, forensics and psychology. Went straight from there into the hallowed halls of the FBI.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Jughead blurted, “I was told that she was a member of a rival gang.”</p><p>“You’re in a gang?” Hal said, intrigued. He tapped his finger thoughtfully on his chin, “Be careful that she doesn’t throw you in jail.”</p><p>“You think she wouldn’t?” Hal laughed upon seeing Jughead’s face, “After everything I’ve just told you?”</p><p>Jughead felt like he had been punched in the gut. He grasped on to a sense of normal and asked, “So she wouldn’t be in a gang then, would she?”</p><p>Hal looked thoughtful at that, “Not unless her job required it. She’s ruthless, my Elizabeth. She will do anything and everything necessary to get the job done.”</p><p>Disturbingly, his face was filled with fatherly pride.</p><p>~~~</p><p>After his unsettling meeting with Hal Huxley, Jughead drove back through San Francisco to Stanford to meet one of the only people he trusted with everything. </p><p>She was waiting for him, wearing combat boots, stylishly ripped boyfriend jeans and a t-shirt with an upside-down pentagram on it. Her nose was pierced and she had one of his old beanies crammed over her wavy hair. She was fierce and beautiful and he loved her with all of his heart. </p><p>“Jug!” She cried, running into his arms.</p><p>“JB,” He hugged his little sister tightly, noticing, with disapproval, the scent of tobacco that lingered on her person. </p><p>“Thanks for coming all the way to Stanford to see me,” She said, pulling back. </p><p>“Well I couldn’t visit Arizona Bay without coming to see my sister,” Jughead smirked and pat her head. JB rolled her eyes at his comedic reference but said nothing.</p><p>“Yes, which begs the question; why are you here?” Jellybean asked, curiously, “Not that I’m not excited of course.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Jughead said facetiously, poking her repeatedly in an annoying way.</p><p>JB hit him lightly on the arm, “Seriously.”</p><p>“It’s a long story, one that I am still reeling from, so I’ll tell you when we sit down.” He gave her a searching look, “Not too cool to have a milkshake with your brother are you?”</p><p>JB put her arm around Jughead and led him to the edge of campus, “Not when that generous, best-selling brother is paying.”</p><p>~~~ </p><p>“So Jug, you look like absolute shit.” JB announced cheerfully. She took a long sip of her Oreo thick-shake. “How’s the book coming along?”</p><p>“It was going well, but now it’s excruciatingly slow,” Jughead replied, sipping his strawberry milkshake, lamenting that it was not one of Pop’s. </p><p>JB hung her head and made a rueful expression, “That bad, huh?”</p><p>“Not really, it’s just that I am so distracted lately,” Jughead groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I can’t seem to focus for more than an hour a day, which is insane.”</p><p>“Is it a woman?” JB asked, insouciantly.</p><p>Jughead groaned again, but this time it was loud and prolonged. JB sat up in her seat and looked alarmed. She reached her black-nailed fingers across the table to his elbow and said, “Holy shit, man, I was kidding.”</p><p>Presumably at the tortured look on his face, she paused and sighed, “Well this is unprecedented.”</p><p>Jughead gave her a dark, rumpled look and sighed heavily.</p><p>“Wow, so you’re in love then?” JB joked. </p><p>“I think so,” Jughead said, his eyes widening as the words left his mouth. “Fuck, yes, I don’t think I realised it until I said it, but fuck, JB, I love her.” </p><p>All the inner turmoil he had been feeling the past twenty-four hours lifted and he felt his heart soar with elation, before it crashed down with a solid reminder of how much he had acted like a complete fuckwit. </p><p>“Again, I was just teasing, but wow.” JB sat back against her seat with a thud. Her face split into a large, cheeky grin and he couldn’t help but return it. “This is the first time ever, right?”</p><p>Jughead swatted at her over the milkshakes. “Yes,” he mumbled. </p><p>JB’s smile turned into a smirk. “So,” she said in a singsong voice, “Tell me about her. What’s her name?”</p><p>Jughead balked, “See this is where it gets complicated.”</p><p>“Already?” She moaned, scrubbing her hands over her face, before giving him a flat stare. “Try me. I’m super smart.”</p><p>Jughead snorted, “Okay, but we are going to be here for a while. So, it’s interesting because up until pretty much yesterday, I knew her as Betty Cooper, but her real name is Elizabeth Huxley.”</p><p>“Why the name changes?”</p><p>“I’ll get to that,” Jughead said, “She came to Riverdale, I dunno, maybe a few months ago? I saw her the first day she arrived; blonde and pretty, gorgeous enough to catch a person’s eye, but also enough for me to know within seconds that she’s way outta my league. I’m talking: exquisite.”</p><p>“Jug,” JB said warningly. He gave her half-shrug and she shook her head. </p><p>“Look JB, you didn’t grow up with, well, dad,” Jughead said, with a note of sadness in his voice, “Or the Serpents.”</p><p>JB bristled, looking fierce, “You know my feelings about this. I still think dad should have kept you out of there.”</p><p>Jughead nodded, “He tried, but he couldn’t. He’s not infallible.”</p><p>JB smiled up at him, “Unlike you.”</p><p>Jughead grinned back, feeling somewhat mollified, “Just you wait, and your infallible brother makes a right dick of himself in this story.”</p><p> “I can’t wait,” JB said with relish, then snapped her fingers, “Wait! Do you have a photo of her? Before you carry on with your tale of complicated, unrequited, angst-filled love that is doomed and-slash-or star-crossed.”</p><p>Jughead snorted, “I think you should leave the literature to me and stick to rocket science or whatever you’re doing.”</p><p>JB stuck her tongue out at him and replied primly, “Condensed Matter Physics. I just got published in Physics Review Letters. I’ll send you a copy.”</p><p>“JB that’s amazing! Congratulations!” Jughead beamed at his genius little sister. “Of course you should, but you know I won’t understand a word of that paper though.”</p><p>JB gave him a small, but humbled grin. She waved her arms dramatically, “Enough about me! This is the first time you have ever willingly confessed any detail of your love life to me and I am not about to let it be derailed by my supreme academic prowess.”</p><p>“Right, of course,” Jughead said, apologetically, “Let me regale you with the rest of this sad story then.”</p><p>“Photo Jug, come on!”</p><p>Jughead pulled out his mobile and scrolled through a few photos until he found one of Betty/Elizabeth standing next to her car. Archie had taken this photo for him a few weeks ago, during the week that he was freaking out. Her hair was tumbling out of her normally perfect ponytail; she had a smudge of dirt across her cheek and a huge grin as she stood, covered in soap suds, in front of her Mustang. </p><p>He turned the phone to JB and she moved closer to get a better look. </p><p>“Is this an ad for something?” She quipped, flashing a look at Jughead. </p><p>“No,” Jughead sighed wistfully, “She really is that beautiful.”</p><p>JB took the phone off him and zoomed in a bit, “Holy hell, she is. Do you have any more?”</p><p>He had one of her serving him a drink at the Speakeasy, one of her in her Beatrix Halloween outfit and the one in her leather ensemble for Veronica’s shoot.</p><p>JB flipped through them and made approving noises. “If I weren’t already gay, that would have turned me,” She teased and looked up from the photos, “So you were saying…”</p><p>“She waltzed into Riverdale, looking for a job and Pop’s suggested Veronica’s place, you know, the Speakeasy, where dad works.”</p><p>“She works for dad?” JB looked impressed.</p><p>“Yeah, she loves the bastard,” Jughead said, rubbing the back of his neck, “He is super protective of her too.”</p><p>“Does he know you like her?” JB asked curiously, as she had never seen her dad react to such things. </p><p>“I think he knew it from the moment he hired her. I was super weird and I just kept showing up.” Jughead confessed, “I had never spent much time there beforehand, but then I just felt like I had to go every night she was there.”</p><p>“Hmm creepy, bro.”</p><p>Jughead gave a strangled laugh, “I know! But I just couldn’t act normal in front of her. Plus that was hardly the creepiest thing. I got the Serpents to keep an eye out for her and essentially tail her.”</p><p>“What?” JB squealed, “That’s a huge invasion of privacy! Not to mention super boring for Sweet Pea and Fangs.”</p><p>Jughead looked abashed, “I know, I know. I intervened in an altercation she had with Malachi in one of the early days to provoke him into fighting us and leaving her alone.”</p><p>JB started fiercely, “Holy shit! What happened?”</p><p>“Well, we were at the caryard and Malachi had his hands all over Betty and I-,”</p><p>“Got jealous and started a fight?” JB finished sweetly. </p><p>“No, um, no that’s not how it went!” He cried. “Moving on! She turned the tables on me and threw out a ridiculous bet where she put her body on the line for a car.”</p><p>“Oh the car in the photo? Sweet ride.” JB was scooping out the large chunks of Oreo from the bottom of her tall glass with a long-handled spoon.</p><p>“Yes, but that’s not the point!” Jughead felt his ire rise as JB misread the situation entirely. “She was insane to make the bet with the Ghoulies in the first place.”</p><p>“Probably, but she won, right?” JB shrugged.</p><p>Jughead shot JB a glare. “Yes,” he growled, “Not the last time she won a tussle with a Ghoulie either. She happened to be in the right-place-right-time to save Marco from an unprecedented assault out the back of the Speakeasy during his break one night. I think she went out to get a breath of fresh air but ended up taking down three guys.” </p><p>“Cool,” breathed JB, impressed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you should have seen her move,” Jughead said, feeling a familiar twinge of arousal when he thought about Betty’s lethalness, “She was glorious! Knocked all three on their asses in a matter of seconds. I only caught the end of it, but she took them out cold with military precision.”</p><p>JB interrupted, “Okay, so she’s a babe, tick,” she held up a finger, “She’s got a dangerous streak, tick,” she held up another, “She can fight a bunch of dudes without breaking a sweat, tick! So what’s the complicated bit? Is she married?”</p><p>Jughead felt his blood run cold, “Holy crap, she could be.”</p><p>JB rolled her eyes dramatically. “Yeah and so could I. Is Cooper her married name then?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Jughead hadn’t thought of that. “No, I think it’s her cover. As far as I am aware and from what her dad told me, she’s FBI.”</p><p>JB’s jaw dropped. </p><p>Jughead looked at her and nodded, “I know how you feel. But what I thought was, when I found out her real name was… Well, what was presented to me was that she was a Ghoulie implant who was planning on taking over the Serpents from within.”</p><p>“That sounds fucked.” JB said succinctly.</p><p>“I know,” Jughead agreed, “I mean her being a Ghoulie princess made way more sense, her conversations with Malachi, her being able to win the car from him so easily. It was all a ploy to lower my guard so she could sleep with me and I could fall in love with her. I mean it all suddenly made sense of why she would want to date me and I can’t believe I was such a loser to think that she-,”</p><p>“No, no, no,” JB interrupted, waving her hands in annoyance, “I mean that your reasoning sounds fucked. Tell me, why on earth would a Ghoulie try to implant herself as your girlfriend? What do you have that they want?”</p><p>“The Northside?” Jughead tried.</p><p>“Isn’t the Northside filled with the yuppies of Riverdale?” JB pointed out, face scrunched, “There’s no way that they would suddenly let gangs roam their streets and I think Hiram Lodge would be cautious of that too, despite his increasing desperation.”</p><p>“Yes, but-,” Jughead started.</p><p>JB cut him off abruptly with a slicing hand motion. “How much territory do you actually own, Jughead?”</p><p>“Pop’s slash Speakeasy area. Half of SoDale,” Jughead confessed.</p><p>“So, mostly Veronica’s land and where you all live?” JB mused, thoughtfully. “I mean; the FBI angle makes way more sense than your stupid gang wars. Sorry, I mean, I know you’ve literally lived at war with the Ghoulies your whole adult life and Malachi has caused you horrible drama for that entire period, but Elizabeth is probably trying to get that mobster, Hiram, brought to justice. You did say that one of the first things she did was go get a job with at the Speakeasy. What if it was actually to get close to Veronica?”</p><p>“True,” Jughead conceded, stung at his sister’s dismissive comments, which reinforced his own mortification at his irrational behaviour. “Although, she could be after me.”</p><p>JB leaned back and raised an eyebrow, “Pray tell, have you done anything FBI worthy of late, brother dearest?”</p><p>“Uhhh,” Jughead wracked his brains for an answer that made sense, “Not really. There was that incident with Penny Peabody and the crate of -,”</p><p>“Yes, but that was years ago, and one-off right?” JB looked at him angrily, “Right?”</p><p>He nodded at her insistence.</p><p>“I don’t think the FBI would have any interest in your gang wars at all. If she is under-cover, which would make sense given what you spoke about with her dad – a point which we will come back to in a moment – and her name change, then she’s likely to be targeting a much higher profile person than you. Hence my theory: Hiram.”</p><p>Jughead had to admit it made sense. <i>Why didn’t I think of that?</i> “Well that does explain why she goes out of her way to hang out with Veronica and work with her. I wonder if Veronica knows?”</p><p>“Do you think Betty/Elizabeth is after Veronica? I thought she was largely clean in this scenario,” JB pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, but she could be used as leverage for Hiram,” Jughead offered, “I’m not sure what his relationship is with Veronica after all her years of snubbing him.”</p><p>JB looked thoughtful for a moment and then narrowed her eyes, “Enough about the wider plot line here, what I want to know is how you cocked it all up?”</p><p>Jughead felt himself blush slightly. To reveal the depths of his idiocy! “Well, after I thought she might be trying to coerce me into a relationship wherein she eventually took my place as leader of the Serpents and stop looking at me like that Jelly, I know it sounds fucking insane as I say it out aloud, but it made so much sense at four in the morning, I swear! Plus, my brain was playing tricks on me and Ethel was banging on about it. The whole thing made me paranoid.”</p><p>“Evidently! Why did you listen to Ethel anyway?” JB snorted, “She has always been obsessed with you and is probably just jealous of your new relationship. She probably made it all up – I guess, except for the fake name thing. Which is intriguing, I have to admit.”</p><p>“That Ethel knew about her fake name?” Jughead queried. </p><p>JB rolled her eyes at him and his sluggish brain. “No Jug, I mean the fact she made up this Malachi story at all, Mr leave-the-literature-to-me-because-I-can-create-plot-from-nothing-but-paranoia.”</p><p>“Don’t tease your big brother so much when he’s had the worst two days of his life.” His heart clenched at that thought. </p><p>“You do looked like a kicked puppy,” she confessed, “But you’re avoiding again. Ethel, please.”</p><p>“A great point JB,” Jughead admitted, furious with himself, “I never asked Ethel where she got her intel from to be honest; I was feeling too angry at the time. I was angry she called and she said the right combination of words to cast doubt on Betty – ah Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Men!” JB huffed with a wave of her hand. “Never use your words, only your actions. This is why I became a lesbian, I swear. So lets talk about you going to visit her dad?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jughead scrubbed his hands over his face, “After I found out her real name, I found an article online mentioning her and her family. I thought her mother was dead, based on her back-story, which I now know is a lie… anyway I tracked down her dad. Her dad is in San Quentin and apparently, she is largely responsible for that.”</p><p>JB looked startled, “Well that’s unexpected. What did he do?”</p><p>“Murdered around seven people I think, before Betty, um, Elizabeth had enough evidence to pin it on him.”</p><p>JB let out a long shaky breath, “That’s fucked up. I mean, no wonder she wanted to keep him a secret and get a new back-story. I would have wanted that regardless of whether or not it was mandated for my job.”</p><p>Jughead thought about that for a moment before he opened his mouth in defence of himself. </p><p>JB cut him off with an angry glare. “Okay, okay. So let me get this straight: a beautiful woman walks into Pop’s and gets a job at the Speakeasy. You make yourself known by showing up all the time and leering-,”</p><p>“I wasn’t leering, I was writing!” Jughead insisted.</p><p>“Semantics!” JB said, slamming the table dramatically and in a way in which he was instantly reminded of Sweet Pea and continued, “So not only were you “writing”,” she put that in air quotes, which stung, “in her place of work every night – a place you’d barely visited beforehand - but you sent Sweet Pea and Fangs to tail her, showed up during a supposed “altercation” during which she felt compelled to get <b>you</b> and the Serpents out of trouble by making a ridiculous bet, which she won and you got annoyed about it and shamed her.”</p><p>JB took a breath, slightly ruining her rant, “She beat up a few Ghoulies to save Marco without question and she is likely working in secret for the ultimate take-down of your number one enemy and the reason Archie and Veronica can’t be truly happy.”</p><p>Jughead said nothing and just looked at her.</p><p>“And you repay her, how?” JB said.</p><p>Jughead swallowed and said nothing. JB held the silence as she refused to break his gaze. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and scratchy. “Blowing her off, insinuating that I didn’t actually love her, betraying her trust and speaking to her criminal father and potentially blowing an FBI investigation that could have been years in the making.”</p><p>JB looked both disappointed and smug. She added, “And don’t forget the stalking.”</p><p>Jughead felt a slice of pain go through his heart. He knew this reckoning of feelings would come one day, feelings to the level of Archie Andrews stumbling blindfolded into a room of hot bodies, and yet the intensity of the pain was almost too much. </p><p>JB left her side of the booth and came and sat next to him. She reached her skinny arms around him and gave him a very long hug. </p><p>“It’s okay, you can fix it.” Her voice was sincere and her eyes were soft.</p><p>Jughead was alarmed to notice that a small tear had escaped his eye and was running a wet track down his cheek. “Can I?”</p><p>JB’s head was still in his shoulder. She whispered, “Why do you think Betty/Elizabeth needs to be with you to get the job done?”</p><p>Jughead thought for a moment and said, “Because I know a lot about Hiram and the Serpents are the last line of defence for Riverdale.”</p><p>JB shook her head and pulled back so that she could look into his eyes, “Sure that’s why you’re an enemy of Hiram, but why would Betty willingly jeopardise her mission to get in with Hiram and Veronica, by sleeping with you, his known enemy?”</p><p>Jughead replied slowly, as if it had just dawned on him, “She likes me for me?”</p><p>JB patted him on his shoulder, “I think so, bud.”</p><p>Jughead felt that same slicing pain mixed with a hot feeling in his chest that was simultaneously sickening and wondrous. He felt so elated he could just about run back to Betty on foot, but so ashamed he could self-immolate to prevent his having to explain his sheer dickheadedness to her.</p><p>Jughead squeezed his sister into a tighter hug, “Thanks Jelly, you always know how to knock some sense into me.”</p><p>“JB,” JB corrected automatically, with a twitch of her lips, “Also, this is the first time you’ve had a crisis that’s actually affected your mental faculties. So, congrats, I guess? You’ve turned into a conspiracy nut, brother mine.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jughead said snidely. </p><p>“Look, I don’t blame you, I just think that love has really messed with you and you were not expecting it,” she joked.</p><p>Jughead sighed heavily, “No, I was expecting to die in a tangle with the Ghoulies at a young age. I feel like I’ve already lived passed my due-by date.”</p><p>“Jug,” JB said sadly. </p><p>“I know, it sucks, but if getting Hiram Lodge is the way to disband the violence in my home, then I will throw everything I am at that move.”</p><p>“You have to be careful Jug,” JB implored with a note of gravity, “I will need you to attend all my graduations, including my PhD and also be there for all my other meaningful life events.”</p><p>“Planning on getting married too?” </p><p>“Too? Are you going to propose to our dear FBI agent?” JB asked, effectively side-stepping the question. Jughead supposed she had learnt too much from watching him over the past several years. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can fix it,” he admitted softly, hating what he was about to say, “And if I can fix it, I don’t know if it will work. Its clear to me now that our lives are too different.”</p><p>JB opened her mouth to argue, but Jughead pulled out his vibrating phone and stared at the screen: No Caller ID. This shit again.</p><p>JB looked at him and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>He answered it, “Jughead here.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you would answer if I called on my normal phone number.” It was Betty’s voice, tight with stress and anxiety. He had caused that; he had made her upset and anxious. The familiar feeling of self-loathing washed over him. He felt himself all but sigh with relief that she was still talking to him. </p><p>JB mouthed, “Betty?” </p><p>He nodded and said softly, “Of course I would have answered, Betty. Fuck, I’m such a dickhead… I’m so unendingly so-,”</p><p>She interrupted with clipped tones, “I hope you found what you were looking for at San Quentin.”</p><p>He said nothing, the silence giving up his guilty feeling. </p><p>She snorted in disbelief and continued, “I know you know who I am. I know you went to see my father. Hiram knows.”</p><p>“Fuck... Betty, I want to explain.” He did, he really did. “You have to know how sorry I-,”</p><p>JB gave him an encouraging nod as he spoke.</p><p>“I want to explain myself too,” She interrupted him curtly, “But not over the phone.”</p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he promised, voice catching in his throat. “Betty, I am so horribly-,”</p><p>She cut him off again, ignoring his apology. “Noted.” </p><p>He hated the crisp, finality in her voice, and that which came with it: the ring of militant precision and business transactions. </p><p>“Betty,” He started, trying to ignore JB making “shooing” movements with her hands to no avail, “I’m really sorry…”</p><p>“Not now, Jughead,” she said, tightly. “I am in no position to discuss my feelings at this particular point.”</p><p>He swallowed, hard, feeling his heart sink fast, “Okay, I understand, I fucked up.”</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line.</p><p>“See you when you return. Safe flight, Jughead.” </p><p>She hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Unravelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead returns to Riverdale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead arrived back at his house at close to eight in the morning, having taken a hideously early flight out of San Francisco. The house was quiet when he entered, which he suspected would be the case. According to Toni, Betty was back at the Speakeasy last night, so Jughead imagined that she would have crashed in bed a couple of hours prior and be dead to the world, with all the windows blacked out. </p><p>He crept upstairs and when he reached the landing, he felt his stomach bottom out; the door to his bedroom was wide open and light was streaming in. </p><p>He walked inside and saw that the bed had been made with fresh, crisp sheets and the place had been cleared of all her belongings. </p><p>She had left. In two days of him making the stupidest, most rash decision of his life, she had decided to leave his place. </p><p>He felt bereft, unmoored and irrationally angry. In his heart of hearts, he knew that he had ultimately brought this upon himself, yet he still could not prevent himself from feeling hurt that she had done it without consulting him. </p><p>Which, incidentally, was exactly how he treated her. </p><p>Jughead immediately called Veronica to see where she was. Veronica declined his call three times before she answered on the fourth. </p><p>“Take a hint, dickhead!” She spat. Veronica almost <i>never</i> swore, so she must be murderously angry with him.</p><p>“Veronica,” Jughead said, not caring that she was furious, “Where is she?”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Veronica sneered. Jughead was again taken aback at her issuance of a profanity. “I’m not telling you.”</p><p>“Why not?” He yelled, matching her tumultuous rage.</p><p>“You know what you did, Jughead,” Veronica said, her hot anger seeping into deadly cold, “You know how fucked up that was. Forgive me for protecting my best friend. Or don’t. I don’t fucking care.”</p><p>Veronica hung up on him.</p><p>He stared at his phone numbly: <i>Does she know who Betty is?</i></p><p>~~~ </p><p>Betty declined his calls all day. Archie was no help. Veronica set up an automated text whenever he called that read: <b>You know what you did and I am going to destroy you if you hurt her again, fuckwit</b>. The Serpents ghosted him in the group chat. </p><p>By the time night approached, Jughead was fuming.</p><p>That evening, he went to the Speakeasy for his first time since he and Betty had slept together. He was furious and had no intention of writing, but he brought his laptop as a smokescreen. He wanted to talk to Betty and not give her a chance to evade him. </p><p>FP blocked his entrance. “Betty said you two had a fight and she doesn’t want you to be here right now.”</p><p>“I’m a fucking paying customer,” Jughead spat. </p><p>FP snorted and rolled his eyes. “I think we will live without your money. You’ll be making my staff members unhappy, boy, I can’t let you do that.”</p><p>“I’ll stay in Joaquin’s area.” Jughead insisted, feeling awful and fractured.</p><p>FP growled at him, glaring menacingly, “No, boy. Get out of here. I am not having you fuck this up on such a large scale by entangling alcohol with your misguided emotions. She will talk to you when she’s ready, you hear? Now get out before I make you.”</p><p>Jughead left, but ignored his father, walking around to the back to wait for Betty to come out on break. She often stepped outside for a breather these days.</p><p>His waiting and creepy stalking paid off. At ten thirty she stepped out. </p><p>He didn’t try to hide his presence. </p><p>She sighed heavily when she saw him, and his heart fractured a little to see how stressed she looked. All the anger and hurt that roiled in his gut the whole day dissipated as he stared at Betty’s harried appearance.</p><p>He had done this to her; he had made her feel like she wasn’t loved, that he didn’t care… </p><p>
  <i>I’ll make it better, I promise.</i>
</p><p>“Betts, I’m so fucking sorry. I know I fucked up beyond measure.” He said, voice breaking. “Can we please talk?”</p><p>Betty nodded slowly, as if she were miles from him, yet she followed him to the back of the Speakeasy. </p><p>Yesterday he had wondered if they were too different to make this work. Now, staring into her impossible green eyes he felt an arresting sense of clarity hold him. </p><p>If he wanted it to work, it was his job to make this right.</p><p>And he did want it to work.</p><p>He wasn’t ready to give up and let the best, most amazing person in his life disappear because of his stupid, reckless, illogical decision-making. </p><p>“Why did you leave me?” he asked, voice breaking, lips inches from hers. “I’m sorry Betts, I was a fucking dickhead… I can’t even begin to tell you…”</p><p>She looked him dead in the eyes. It was unnerving and arousing at the same time. A few moments of silence passed and then she raised an eyebrow, not moving or flinching away. She was ice. “You left me, as I recall it.”</p><p>Her voice was flat and emotionless and it flayed his whole being raw. </p><p>“I thought you were lying to me!” he cried, by way of half-hearted defence. </p><p>Betty smiled, but it was more a rictus of pain, a baring of teeth. “Well, I believe congratulations are in order, Jughead. You were right. I was lying to you. Would you like a medal for your achievements?”</p><p>Jughead slumped; tugging his beanie down, wishing it would swallow him. “No Betts, please don’t misunderstand me. I thought you were working with the Ghoulies and you were lying to me about your intentions with me.”</p><p>She looked momentarily shocked. “Why on earth would you think that?” </p><p>“Ethel showed me a photo of you and Malachi in your kitchen. I saw your face. You looked <b>very</b> close. Plus he is always around you,” Jughead said sadly, “You looked like you were in love with him.”</p><p>Betty barely moved save for a tightening of her jaw muscles. “Did you really believe that, or are you just angry that I hid the truth from you?”</p><p>“I believed it, unfortunately,” Jughead said brokenly and Betty flinched. </p><p>“I-,” she started, panting as if from physical exertion, “I can’t believe you would think I was unfaithful or coercing <i>you</i>…” She paused and said, “Look, I know you have a long history of blood games with the Ghoulies, but, Jughead, I would <i>never</i>. Frankly, I’m incredibly offended you were so quick to jump to that particular conclusion.”</p><p>Jughead shook his head. “I'm sorry, it was horrible of me. I know… it’s just, the evidence was presented to me in a way that seemed like you were working with them…”</p><p>Betty held out her hand. “Show me the evidence, Jughead.”</p><p>He obliged, showing her the two photos on his phone.</p><p>Betty’s eyes narrowed and she handed the phone back. “I think I know what happened here.” She said clinically, “You’ve been watching me for months and you saw my interactions with Malachi as different than what it was; him harassing me on behalf of Hiram. In those photos, Malachi was telling me that they were planting a camera in my place to watch me. I was happy because he gave me useful information. These photos, taken by your crazy stalker, just fuelled doubts you had of me already. Doubts, which I did not help alleviate.”</p><p>She growled in a low voice, “And knowing Hiram as I do now, I have no doubt he had a hand in this somehow… Malachi did warn me the other day that he was going to escalate against me… and I know for a fact they wanted me back in that flat to spy on me.” She glared at Jughead. “Clearly, targeting your insecurities was what he meant by escalating against me.”</p><p>Jughead stood still and shocked as he watched her work; beautiful and calculating. </p><p>Betty took a deep breath and released a shuddering sigh. When she stared at him, her eyes were furious. </p><p>“But you, Jughead… you didn’t even ask me to explain myself,” she accused, her voice cold. It cut him like a thousand knives. “I begged you to tell me what was going through your head, but you left me. You just up and went to meet my serial killer father. You don’t understand how messed up that is.”</p><p>Jughead felt horribly panicked. “I know, I know! I’m sorry, Betty, so fucking sorry… I will do anything to make it up to you… I was paranoid out of my mind, pissed off and jealous, and I just overreacted. Please come back to me…”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Betty said icily. “Well how am I supposed to sleep in your house when I can’t even look at you right now?”</p><p>Jughead’s heart stuttered to a stop. He choked out his next words, “You can’t even…”</p><p>Betty struck. She used her free hands to grab the lapels of his jacket and deftly spin him around until he was slammed up against the wall. </p><p>If she were going to eviscerate him, he would welcome it. Physical pain was nothing compared to emotional anguish.</p><p>Betty took his wrists and pressed them against the bluestone wall. He felt the roughness on the backs of his hands and her tight, cold grip on his wrists. Betty in control was an intoxicating thrill. He knew she was probably far more dangerous than he could ever hope to be and he revelled in it.</p><p>“And you <i>fucked</i> me with anger in your heart…” she hissed.</p><p>“Betty, I’m so fucking sorry,” Jughead pleaded, voice cracking, “Honestly, I was angry at myself and desperate for your love, I promise I never meant to hurt you…”</p><p>She pressed her body flush against his, standing deliberately between his legs. She ghosted her lips over his and his mouth watered in anticipation, his anxious mind slipping between feelings of guilt, arousal and betrayal. </p><p>“I know you were upset with yourself, but that hurt me too, Jughead. <i>Never</i> do that again,” Betty snarled, which gave him a sliver of impossible hope to which he clung desperately. “That was nothing compared to what you did next, though. You seriously hurt me by talking to my fucking <i>father</i>.”</p><p>Jughead could feel her sweet, warm breath and he wanted nothing more than to ravage her mouth with a devastating kiss. She pressed her lips to his jawline and he shuddered, both terrified and horribly turned on. </p><p>She smirked near his ear. “Of course I left you. What choice did you leave me?”</p><p>Betty softly kissed him down his jawline until she reached his neck. She paused for a moment and then licked his Adam’s apple before sucking lightly on the skin at the juncture of his shoulder. He moaned in arousal and fear as he bucked his hips closer to her. Her hip brushed his hard cock and he hissed. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Jughead gasped, “I was desperate for your love and all in my head… I never meant to hurt you…”</p><p>She lifted her mouth from his neck and moved back slightly. She removed one of her hands from his wrists and unbuttoned her shirt half way, letting him see the soft swell of her breasts and the lace edging of her bra. </p><p>Jughead could hardly believe the direction this argument was taking as she took his hand and placed it on her left breast. The lace was thin and he could feel her taught nipple under his fingertips, which made him throb painfully in his jeans. He rubbed slow circles around nipple, teasing it to a point as she panted her arousal in his ear. </p><p>“Well you did hurt me, Jughead,” she crooned, her eyes flashing dangerously as she stared at him.</p><p>He was willing to get down on his hands and knees and beg for every ounce of mercy she could offer him for his countless transgressions. He brushed the skin of her breast, tracing her cleavage as she stroked his cock through his jeans. </p><p>“Betty, I’m so fucking sorry, gorgeous,” he said, roughly, voice thick with need. “Do whatever you want to me.”</p><p>She arched back, letting her hands fall. He could still see her flushed breasts in this light and moved his hands to her waist, waiting for her to continue. </p><p>Her responding laugh was high and cold. It chilled him. He could feel her slipping away from him; as ephemeral and cutting as the November wind. </p><p>“Betty, please…” Jughead cried, panicked and wanting to hold her despite her being so far out of reach. It felt like there was a chasm between them; he had created that. “I can’t live without you… I want you so fucking badly.”</p><p>“I know you do.” She nodded and then said cryptically, “You always wanted Betty.”</p><p>She stepped back further and his hands fell away, as he leant against the wall, panting, desperate. </p><p>“What do you want?” He said in a strangled voice.</p><p>She licked her lips. He watched her pink tongue trace the edges of her plump lips and groaned. He wanted her so badly and yet knew that if he never got to be with her again, the blame would squarely rest on his shoulders. </p><p>“You, Jughead,” She said and he could hardly believe his ears. “Of course I want you, you complete moron. I can’t look at you because I want to jump your bones every time I see you. I want to tear my clothes off and have you worship my body.”</p><p>Jughead was so aroused and terrified he could barely say, “Let me, please. I’ll do anything. Anything.”</p><p>She lifted up her black lace skirt and he could see her black underwear under the sheer stockings. </p><p>“Do it then,” she dared him; eyes molten. “I want you to. I want to feel you.”</p><p>His fingers found her, desperately clawing away at the fabric that separated them, not caring if he ripped through the stockings, ripped her stupid underwear off, just wanting desperately to feel her hot cunt envelop him and absolve him. </p><p>Above him, Betty crooned and hissed her praise and pleasure, emboldening him with sickening desperation.</p><p>His lips met her quim and he was on his knees praying that his tongue was displaying his love, his fidelity and his fucking apology. He dipped two fingers into her and curled them, just so. It was terribly cold outside, his knees were digging into fresh snow, but she was incredibly hot. He felt her gushing heat, searing, so wet and all he could think was: <i>more, I need more.</i></p><p>She was moaning so loudly but he didn’t care, didn’t give a fuck if anyone found them. If they got caught, people would know that she belonged to him and that he – well – he’s always been hers. </p><p>Then she pulled him up and awarded him with a bruising kiss, tearing off his belt and pulling his cock out. </p><p>“Betts, I’m sorry, I fucked up. You’re everything to me, please know that,” Jughead gasped. He was so unbearably stiff, fraught with want that he barely waited to plunge deeply into her, seeking his fucking salvation.</p><p>He lifted her into his arms, he couldn’t bear to take his eyes off hers for one second, rutting into her like an animal, biting exposed flesh. He buried himself into her, smelling her hair, feeling her skin, and feeling her lips beneath his. He revelled her pleasured gasps, those breathy sounds and vibrating groans, which shook him straight to his very core. </p><p>He was so close, so close and she was screaming his name, clawing his back and her sodden pussy was sucking at his cock and all he could do was thrust his completion. </p><p>When he pulled out, he felt bereft. He watched his release dribble down her inner thighs as she put everything back on, straightening herself methodically. </p><p>He found his voice, “Betty,” he pleaded, zipping up his pants. “Say something, anything.”<i> Tell me you hear me.</i> </p><p>“Jughead,” Betty said, buttoning up her shirt and straightening her jacket, “I am devastated.”</p><p>His heart clenched, even though he couldn’t blame her.</p><p>She went on, coldness seeping back into her voice, separating them, “That you, of all people, went to my incarcerated, mass-murderer of a father to what? Ask him for a fucking character reference? Hiram knows you went there. He knows you know who I am…”</p><p>Her voice broke horribly when she said; “You’re all in danger now. You, Veronica and Serpents and I can’t… I’m not…”</p><p>Her hands raked frantically through her hair, expression fracturing before her smooth mask of professionalism returned. </p><p>“I can’t lose any of you,” she whispered, eyes horrified and unseeing. </p><p>Jughead made a sound in the back of his throat. “What can I do?”</p><p>She ignored him, eyes glazed and unfocused as if she were staring into their doom-filled future. “And now we have to force Hiram’s hand before we are completely prepared… before I am prepared…” </p><p>“Can I do anything?” Jughead repeated, with increasing desperation.</p><p>“Yes. You can…Tomorrow… I need to think…” she trailed off, her words inaudible and her concepts nebulous. </p><p>Her eyes resumed their devastating clarity and she snapped at him, voice filled with stress, “Seriously, you have no idea what you have done to my mission. Not that it’s entirely your fault though… fuck. This is horrible… I am so not prepared for…" She paused and took a deep breath before saying, "This outcome of this could ultimately to screw up the rest of your own life, not to mention the lives of both Veronica and Archie.”</p><p>Jughead’s throat was blocked with his words and emotions, roiling around creating a dense mass, which made it physically hard to speak. </p><p>“So you’ll stay until?” Jughead asked hoarsely, heart thudding in his chest.</p><p>Elizabeth stared him down, coldly, illuminated by the bluish halogen glow of the nearby street lamps. She looked otherworldly. “Well, if this all goes to plan, a plan which I will now deign to share with you tomorrow, then, I will leave in about a week. If it doesn’t, it’s likely that I will be fired and leave in a week anyway.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>Her eyes glistened oddly in the cold night. “Don’t you think we are living on borrowed time?”</p><p>Jughead swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “No, we can make it work.” </p><p>Elizabeth laughed, but it was a terrible sound. “Bar the fact we clearly have trust issues, I am FBI and you are a gang leader-,”</p><p>“Writer,” Jughead said, his voice raw, “I’m a writer.”</p><p>She smiled in the eerie light and shook her head, “You can never take away my past from me, nor yours from you. I am not going to be responsible for making you move to D.C. and then trap you in a shoe-box apartment while I gallivant across the countryside doing dangerous things.”</p><p>“You could stay here?” Jughead said roughly, his tone pleading. </p><p>She shook her head with a sad smile on her face, “And become a mayor? A sheriff? A housewife? Please don’t insult me.”</p><p>Jughead shut his mouth at stared at her, slowly feeling like his insides were being ground away with a pestle. </p><p>“So what are you saying?” He said, fighting the tide that was calling him back, that was threatening to drown him. </p><p>He heard her take a deep breath. “I’m calling this, before it becomes too serious.”</p><p>“It already is too serious,” Jughead bit out, “Betty, please... I am in love with you.”</p><p>Elizabeth took a step back and her face was shrouded in darkness.</p><p>“Jughead... don’t. You can’t love me. You don’t even know me.” The air of finality pierced through him as she turned on heel and headed back inside.</p><p>“I do,” he whispered to himself, heart hollowed out, “I do.”</p><p>Jughead found himself lying on the snow, rapidly unravelling. </p><p>~~~</p><p>At midday the following day, Betty met Veronica and Jughead at a deserted park at the edge of Riverdale. It was snowing lightly and the ground was frosty.<br/>
Veronica was fresh and pressed as always, in a navy blue coat with simple gold jewellery. Her hair was perfectly coiffed and she had a notebook and pen at the ready, ever the model student. </p><p>Jughead, however, looked like a mess. He seemed to have had a horrid night: the stubble on his chin was uneven, he smelt like the rough, desperate sex they’d had late last night and the bags under his eyes were prominent. Betty felt a stab of guilt as she avoided his forlorn gaze, knowing that it was her decision to not try and work things out that led them to their current predicament. </p><p>It was even more fucked up because she knew that she was so desperately in love with him. Fixing the broken trust between them would take ages, and Betty couldn’t even commit that level of time to this novice relationship. She wanted to, so badly, but couldn’t see how they would ever work.</p><p>She noticed how Veronica sat on her side of the decrepit picnic table and kept avoiding Jughead’s gaze too. There was no reason for Veronica to be mad at Jughead, given the mission was fine at this stage, except on her behalf. </p><p>Veronica’s loyalty to their friendship was a ray of light on Betty’s frozen heart.</p><p>When she caught Veronica’s eyes, she smiled, seeing a calm and reassuring expression in them. </p><p> “Okay, so I am fairly certain that this is our one chance to get this right, so I am going to need you both to listen carefully.”</p><p>Jughead didn’t say a word, but started piteously at her from red-rimmed eyes. She felt her heart clench in pain, but brushed it aside. Job first. </p><p>“Firstly, we are going to do this in my place. Although I have been sleeping there for the past two nights, I haven’t bothered to clean it up much, but I think it will be fine for the purposes of this charade.”</p><p>Betty ticked off her fingers as she went, “Secondly, I need you to both play specific roles and be careful because there will be cameras and listening devices in my place that will feed directly back to Reggie or your dad at around eleven tonight.” She nodded at Veronica. </p><p>Veronica nodded, jotting down some key words, “Okay, so what do you need me to do?”</p><p>Betty bit her lip and said, “I think I will start with Jughead.”</p><p>Jughead flinched when she said his name, but sat up a little straighter. This was going to hurt, “In this story, Jughead has found out that I’m FBI and is confronting me about it.”</p><p>Jughead’s eyes narrowed and when he spoke his voice was hoarse, “How did I find out?”</p><p>“Same way as you actually did,” Betty said, lightly. “There is no point in changing the past.”</p><p>Jughead’s lip curled at her callous reference to their earlier interactions. Betty felt her stomach clench, but ignored the movement. She wasn’t trying to be hostile or bitter at this point, she was trying to get this done so she could go home and leave this fucking stupid town and the gang leader she wanted moronically to consider as her ever after. </p><p>“So just follow me in to my place and unleash,” Betty said simply, “Say everything to me that you have wanted to say over the past few days. Let it all come out and let me defend myself.”</p><p>“What will that accomplish?” Veronica asked curiously, her eyes locked on to Betty’s as if warning her of the perils of opening Pandora’s box.</p><p>“Well, the first step is letting them know that both you and Jughead know. What I will do is get Jughead to call Veronica and tell her over the phone that I’m FBI. We will wait around until Veronica gets there and then I can start explaining the plan.”</p><p>“Hmmm I don’t think Jughead calls me frequently enough for that to seem plausible,” Veronica pointed out. </p><p>Jughead shrugged and she turned to him, “Would you have called me about this?” She waved her hand in a circle. </p><p>Jughead hesitated, “No, I called you because Betty left me and I wanted... look, it doesn’t matter what I wanted… I’m not bothered by the FBI thing at all.” </p><p>Betty felt a flush go through her, like pins dropping all over her skin.</p><p>He swallowed, hard, looking like he was going to cry and said, “Well, to be honest Veronica, I thought that you wanted your dad in jail, so no, given I had then worked out that Betty was going to help you achieve the life you wanted, and I would have,” he sighed and pulled down his beanie, “made it worse.”</p><p>Veronica looked thoughtful; her directed gaze was softer and possibly even sad. “Maybe I can just call you Betty?”</p><p>Betty conceded, “Sure, why not?”</p><p>“Is there anything you want us to know before going in?” Veronica asked seriously.</p><p>“I want you both to know that I would never put any innocent life in undue danger and that includes both of you. However, I am going to ask you both to do things that will not be safe for either of you. Veronica, I am going to ask you to confront your dad tomorrow morning and Jughead; I am going to ask you to keep the Uktena safe by being a diversion. If you don’t feel like you can do the things I am asking you to do, then please let me know.”</p><p>“Whatever you need,” Jughead said and Veronica murmured her support in earnest.</p><p>Betty nodded. “Jughead, please dredge up some anger of that residual, I think that will make it more believable to Hiram-,” Veronica flicked him a furious look which he refused to acknowledge, “and Veronica, make sure you take your time getting there.”</p><p>Veronica smiled gently, “Betty, my love, this is going to be fun.” She glared at Jughead and spat, “Remember my promise to you, Jughead.”</p><p>Jughead looked incredibly worried by her words.</p><p>Following the conversation, Veronica got back in her car and rode off to Riverdale proper to do some window-shopping until the time came for her arrival. She would call in around half an hour, so Betty and Jughead had time to get the show started.</p><p>“Are you alright with this?” She asked softly, walking up next to Jughead’s bike as he got on.</p><p>“Playing the angry guy who is about to fuck up the best thing that’s happened to him?” Jughead said candidly and Betty’s heart stuttered oddly in her chest. “It’s almost as good as going back in time and doing it all over again.” His dark blue eyes held her green ones and she could see the depth of pain in them. </p><p>“Juggie…” She said and he looked at her, stunned that she had used his nickname. She wanted to promise him that it would all be okay.</p><p>“When this is done, we can talk properly.” She offered him a silver lining that she wanted so desperately to grasp.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that, Huxley,” He said with a small smile, “Now get in your car and get going, we have a performance to put on.”</p><p>~~~ </p><p>Betty crashed through the door of her place, furiously trying to yank her arm from Jughead’s grasp. </p><p>“Jughead, please go!” Betty wailed, turning to him.</p><p>Jughead was hot on her heels and fuming. “I cannot believe that you lied to me!”</p><p>“I didn’t lie,” Betty said, angry, turning and dropping her bag on the couch.</p><p> “Oh, so this charade you had of being a “runaway bartender from out of town” was not a ploy to get into my and Veronica’s life?” Jughead was so close to her, she could smell her scent mingled with his and it turned her on. She wanted nothing more than to rub up against his tight body. </p><p>“I told you that it wasn’t like that! Not for you at least,” Betty admitted.</p><p>“But for Veronica?” Jughead growled.</p><p>“Of course Veronica!” Betty cried, “She is the main reason I am here, doing my job and being Betty Cooper.”</p><p>“So you thought that you could just carry on being Betty Cooper for what? The rest of your life?”</p><p>“I fucking hope not!” Betty shouted back, her heartbeat staccato in her chest at her words. “I have a real job and a life, and this is just a part of it.”</p><p>“So fucking me was part of your job?” Jughead spat at her. </p><p>Betty balked; she hadn’t expected him to get so personal with his anger so quickly. She tried to reason with her responses, “How could you think that?”</p><p>“How could I think that I have any use beyond a warm body and some fucking protection?” Jughead finished, but there was no anger in his eyes, just sadness. </p><p>“That wasn’t what I was going to say!” She insisted, frustrated. “I <i>never</i> needed your protection, Jughead, ever. And you fucking know that.”</p><p>“But you were using me, Betty, admit it,” Jughead hissed, “You wanted me to get closer to the Riverdale family, to get closer to Archie and Veronica. I was your mask.”</p><p>“You were not!” Betty denied hotly, wondering how much of this was what he thought versus show for the watching eyes, “I was better friends with Veronica than with you to begin with anyway! I didn’t need you… I didn’t use you… I tried to convince myself so many times that you were wrong for me, that it was stupid for me to get involved with a gang-,”</p><p>She broke off and hung her head.</p><p>“A <i>gang leader?</i> Is that how you were going to class me, Elizabeth?” Jughead said, red-faced and fighting back tears. Betty flinched. </p><p>“No, of course not, Jug,” she said, back-pedalling, “I just meant it is stupid for an agent to sleep with…”</p><p>He listened to her trail off and said nothing. His eyes were stone as she stared into them, pleading him to understand. </p><p>He walked over to the armchair that was torn apart from the previous Ghoulie trashing and gripped it with fury. </p><p>“To sleep with someone like me?” Jughead seethed, voice low.</p><p>“Don't be like that, Jughead. You have to admit, it is stupid for someone like me to get involved with anyone,” she said carefully, “Because what happens when we have to leave?”</p><p>“So don’t leave,” Jughead said abruptly, changing tact, “Stay! Please!”</p><p>Betty looked at his face, trying to decide whether or not this was part of the act. She couldn’t make eye contact with him so she responded, “I can’t. My job means everything to me.”</p><p>“So that’s all it was, just a job to you?” Jughead said intensely and Betty could tell he wanted to know what she thought. </p><p>She slumped her shoulders and said, “No, of course not. You were never part of my job.” </p><p>She reached for him and pulled him towards her. </p><p>He grasped her hands and moved forward to press her body against the couch. She could feel his breath across her lips and wanted to stand up on tiptoes and kiss him senseless. </p><p>“So where did I come in to all of this?” He asked softly, eyes searching hers. </p><p>She look up into his fathomless eyes and gave him a small smile, “You’re the one thing I didn’t count on happening.”</p><p>He moved closer, pinning her bodily to the couch, both hands ghosting her shoulders. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”</p><p>He was dragging it out of her, the feeling that she’d had in the pit of her stomach for months, the butterflies in her gut, the electric sensation on her skin, the elation she felt when he touched her, “I fell in love with you.”</p><p>His fingers touched her shoulders slightly and she looked into his eyes willing him to believe what she was saying, that this was the truth and not just some act for listening ears and watching eyes. </p><p>“Betty,” he whispered, a shocked and awed expression on his face. “I told you yesterday that I’m crazy in love-,”</p><p>“Don’t,” she pleaded, cutting him off again. “I can’t hear you say it until I know you understand. I just… can’t…”</p><p>Jughead licked his lips and stared at her fiercely, “Elizabeth Huxley and Betty Cooper: I’ll do whatever it takes so that you believe me.”</p><p>“Oh!” She felt a roaring in her ears as Jughead’s hands snaked up from her shoulders, to her cradle her head and his fingers wove through her hair.</p><p>He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly, tenderly. She felt alight with arousal and gasped against his lips as he pulled her against him, nibbling and biting her lip, driving her crazy. She could feel her body weaken with increased stimulation and put her arms around him, stroking his shoulders and back with her hands. </p><p>He was just kissing her, softly, slowly and excruciatingly. She wanted more of it; she wanted everything. Her hands slid up his shirt and brushed his skin. He shuddered under her touch, which emboldened her. She wanted so badly to make slow, sensuous love to him, here and now, but she knew that would be sheer insanity. </p><p>Her phone rang out aloud, the sound breaking the silence. Jughead pulled back from Betty, heat still heaving in his eyes and breathing deeply.</p><p>“You should get that,” Jughead said, his voice raw. He released her from her position on the couch and she bent over and rummaged around in her bag until she found her phone. She answered it.</p><p>“V!” She squeaked, “How are you?”</p><p>“Good, B, want me to come over now?” She asked, excitement ringing in her voice.</p><p>“Jughead told you what?” Betty shouted and shot Jughead a dark look.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” fumbled Veronica, trying to keep up with the rapid shift into storyline, “He told me you were FBI.”</p><p>Betty rounded on Jughead, “You told her?”</p><p>He shrugged and hung his head, eyes gleaming, “She had a right to know! It was her that you were tailing!”</p><p>Betty growled in frustration, “That wasn’t your place to inform her! Now’s she’s mad and wants to come over!”</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Jughead said, uncaringly, pulling at stray fibres on her couch. </p><p>Betty shook her head in mock disgust and spoke in the phone again, “V, come over, Jughead’s here, I’ll explain everything.”</p><p>“I’m really close, B, how long do you want?” Veronica asked carefully. </p><p>“Okay, I will see you in fifteen minutes,” Betty directed.</p><p>“Perfect, see you soon.”</p><p>She hung up. She put the phone down and turned to Jughead again. “I cannot believe that you told her that!”</p><p>Jughead snorted and crossed his arms again, “She has a right to know; we all do!”</p><p>“Oh, get over yourself Jughead,” Betty said angrily, choosing the one thing that she was really pissed about to hone in on, “This entire conversation has been about how I have lied to you and manipulated you. But really, I was just doing my job. But you… I can’t believe you went to my father to get this information!” </p><p>“Well you weren’t going to give me the truth of it, were you?” Jughead flung back, defensively, though his eyes were begging forgiveness, “No! You’ve been lying to me for months now! When were you going to tell me?”</p><p>Betty let the question fall at her feet and slowly assumed an arms-crossed position, staring down her nose disdainfully at Jughead. </p><p>“Never, Jughead,” Betty said succinctly, “It is part of my job not to let you know.”</p><p>“Ergo, I had to find out from your dad.” Jughead waved his hand, a panicked expression on his face giving him away.</p><p>“Yes, Q.E.D. Indeed!” Betty snarled sarcastically, “You could have at least had the decency to ask me first!”</p><p>Jughead snorted and lounged against wall, looking rumpled and perfect, save for his tortured look, “Of course, but would you have told me the truth then?”</p><p>“No,” Betty admitted simply, her tone much quieter now, “I had another fake backstory lined up just in case you found out I was Elizabeth Huxley.”</p><p>Jughead threw his arms wide, “See! I would have never known what you are! What fake story would have you sold me?”</p><p>“The truth, bar the job thing,” Betty confessed earnestly, “Dad is a serial killer and mum’s in a “rehab centre”, and I changed my name to escape the horrors of my past.”</p><p>Jughead said nothing, looking both appreciative and disappointed, his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>Betty continued flatly, “It wouldn’t have changed the way you felt about me, just that I needed more protection. Poor little Betty Cooper: complete with fucked up family and a dad that murdered a bunch of teenagers! She had to get out of the house, had to escape! Has been on the run since.”</p><p>“I would have shown you the newspaper clipping, you know the one I mean. I would have sat with you and looked up my father on the Internet with you and explained to you all the very real, very fucked up things he did. I would have explained to you how my mother, my darling mother tried to mould me into a perfect housewife with her OCD and abusive streak because her need to control something in her pathetic life was all-consuming.”</p><p>She could tell that Jughead was getting increasingly uncomfortable with this confession. She knew that they hadn’t had the conversation of who she really was and what that meant for her life. The pressure of the last couple of hours, sitting up and creating a plan so quickly and completely alone because she felt as if she could not trust a single soul was weighing on her. She felt the frisson of tension up her neck and shoulders and the fury that she felt at Jughead’s betrayal was blown off the knife-edge. </p><p>“So you met my dad, well done!” Betty said in a strangled, high-pitched voice as she flung her arms up in mock-congratulations, “Do you think we are alike? Like father like daughter? Did he tell you that we are <i>so similar</i>?”</p><p>“Betts,” Jughead said, with a pained expression on his face as he watched her. </p><p>“You know what he said to me when he was caught?” Betty said, a note of hysteria sliding into her voice, “He said, “My Elizabeth, you have the same darkness in you. Watch out, because one day, you will find your bloodlust.””</p><p>“Betty, that’s horrific,” Jughead said and went to rub her shoulders in comfort but she threw him off. </p><p>“What say you, Jughead Jones?” Betty laughed maniacally, “That I may be an insane murderer?”</p><p>Jughead raised an eyebrow and his lip quirked, “Betts, I doubt that very much. I've met your father, not my finest moment, I will admit. But honestly, you're nothing like him. I mean; I don’t doubt that you’re utterly insane, but normalcy is so overrated, don’t you think?”</p><p>Betty was a bit taken aback by his statement and snorted inelegantly. </p><p>“Yes, we are all insane, at the core, and some more than most,” She conceded. Her voice turned to a melancholic thoughtfulness, “But after all my shitty, horror story of a childhood and my horrible messed up real life, the worst betrayal I’ve ever felt was you. You are the first person that I have ever truly loved in my life and you went to my father, the serial killer, and asked him for his <i>opinion of me.</i> Like, you were willing to trust a man I spent most of my life trying to outrun more than someone who cared for you. Do you know how much that degrades me?”</p><p>Jughead looked at her, eyes wide in horror. She could tell that her message had really sunken in this time. It was clearer and more forceful than what she said at the back of the Speakeasy yesterday, but it was obvious that he fully comprehended it now. </p><p>He wrung his hands helplessly, “Betts, shit, I know. I fucked up, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She said nothing, feeling her heart race and the blood pounding in her head. </p><p>Jughead looked at her with sad eyes, “Can I hug you?”</p><p>She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her. She gratefully leaned into him for comfort and inhaled his earthy scent again.</p><p>“I know you are sorry, but I still feel so betrayed. It doesn’t take away the fact that you really hurt me.”</p><p>“Sorry Betts, I know,” Jughead held her close and she actually started crying, “I’m so unendingly sorry. I just got in my true crime headspace and ruthlessly sought the truth without heeding your feelings. Ultimately you paid the price for it. I’m sorry my love, I’m so sorry…”</p><p>She wept into his shirt as he rocked her gently, lamenting the loss of her childhood and the mess that lay before her, both from a work and personal perspective. </p><p>Veronica knocked politely as she entered, as if she were afraid she was interrupting something. </p><p>Betty and Jughead broke apart, looking guilty. </p><p>“Betty, why are you crying?” Veronica looked very distressed as she took in the scene around her. “What has Jughead done?”</p><p>Jughead grimaced, but didn’t say anything, which led to Veronica giving him a nasty look. He flushed and squirmed under her icy gaze and Betty couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for him. </p><p>“B, Jughead told me you are FBI,” she said after a few moments of silence, wasting no words. </p><p>Betty licked her lips and looked uncomfortable. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hiccupped slightly, “Well, he’s right. I am.”</p><p>Veronica’s jaw clenched, but other than that, she showed no change to her facial expressions. “I see.”</p><p>“Do you?” Betty said, voice rough with emotion, “Look V, of course I wanted to tell you. But it is your dad that I am investigating, for Christ’s sake, I can’t be gallivanting around the town telling all that I pass.”</p><p>Veronica watched her with a glint in her eye that reminded Betty of amusement, “Well, obviously you wouldn’t tell just anyone.”</p><p>Betty nearly laughed at the classic Veronica response. She kept her face schooled and replied, “No, but least of all you V,” she smiled, “I didn’t know that you were still working against your father.”</p><p>Veronica scoffed, “Of course I am. He’s tried to keep Archie and I separated as if we were children! I do loathe being manipulated.”</p><p>Betty’s brow furrowed, “But I have been…”</p><p>“Manipulating me?” Veronica finished sardonically as they played back their conversation from the spa, weeks prior, “Don’t kid yourself Betty. As soon as we finished our first conversation, you wanted to be my friend in real life.”</p><p>“My job is still real life,” Betty reminded her, smiling.</p><p>Veronica waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>“Come on, Betty, this is all fun and games.”</p><p>“Yes, until someone gets killed,” Jughead said darkly, joining the conversation.</p><p>Betty went to sit on the couch, once her bed, with the stuffing now ripped out of it. She motioned for Jughead and Veronica to do the same. “Our one boon is that your dad still has no idea that I’m FBI,” she said earnestly, the lie rolling easily off her tongue. </p><p>“So listen up, I want to tell you my plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Veronica's Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veronica's POV of the plan in action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>TRIGGER WARNINGS:</b><br/>- Character death (Not Betty, Jughead or Veronica)<br/>- Gun violence<br/>- Extreme emotional and psychological manipulation<br/>- Graphic depictions of blood and gore</p><p>Please read the end of the chapter notes if you want more details before reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica woke up around five o’clock the morning of her birthday, having barely slept. She was exceedingly anxious about Betty’s plan. It seemed straightforward enough and yet, Veronica was sure that her dad would have circumvented her somehow. She had tried to speak to Betty after their discussion to impress her fears and thoughts onto the blonde, but Betty had just smiled and told her that it was all going to be fine. </p><p>She also asked for trust. </p><p>Trust was an interesting concept in Veronica’s world: her mother and father had manipulated and played her for a pawn ever since she was a child. She was made to attend some ball or other, date a son of a wealthy family for advancement and pledge herself to this nefarious underworld to which her father had belonged since before her parents ever got together. </p><p>Of all the issues in her family, she loved her mother with all her heart. Her mother seemed to be a beautiful bird trapped in a cage of lies, threats and secrets. Hermione Lodge had imprisoned herself in this cage to some degree; she knew that Hiram was a shark when they met. But love tends to wipe away issues and doubts such as these and by the time Hermione realised how terribly chained she was to Hiram and all his business, she also realised that it was too late. She would never survive the split. </p><p>Veronica had surmised this of her parents’ relationship since the time her father returned from jail. Her mother’s fear and need to placate this demon-esque creature in their house was something from a nightmare. Veronica was young, bold and reckless; she flaunted her indiscretions in her father’s face. She partied until all hours of the morning, she dated Archie Andrews and fell head over heels in love. It was really the struggle between Jughead Jones and her father that made her choose the opposing side: buying the Whyte Wyrm so she could cut a deal with the devil. She had extorted the money from a rival family who sent one of their children to Riverdale to get close to her. </p><p>The night of the Whyte Wyrm incident, Hiram threatened her, warning her that she would forfeit all her inheritance if she continued with this “foolish prank”. She instantly saw her future, cut off from her parents and never allowed to see her mother, she’d be cast out to the wolves and her father would gleefully sanction her death. In a split second, she made her decision. She told him that she would never defy him again if he made this deal; she would gladly and willingly remain an important part of Lodge Industries, but she wanted to go become a lawyer.</p><p>To her amazement, he complied. It was at that point that she realised that her mother was right: her dad didn’t want to merely hurt her for fun; he just wanted her obedience. </p><p>The anxious feeling that she had somehow forgotten to close a loophole haunted her every day since that deal. </p><p>She buckled down and worked herself to the bone to get in to Law School. She spent all her time in the library or in the quiet solitude of the abandoned <i>Blue and Gold</i> offices studying for the LSATs. When she got into Harvard, her parents were bizarrely ecstatic. Veronica had assumed that she was going to have to fight them to go, but given her father had accepted her so strongly back into the family, she supposed he would have designs on her learning how to run it. The first step to that was learning how to circumvent property law.  </p><p>At this stage, it broke her heart to leave Archie behind, but she knew she had to. She had grand aspirations of working in D.C. or Boston as a barrister and she needed to do herself a favour and start working on that. </p><p>At Law School, she was finally free from her family to be herself. She made some great friends, who all went on to work in courts and law firms or set up their own practices. She revelled in learning from the best and being around some of the brightest minds. She felt her father’s influence dwindling, like spraying poisonous vines with herbicide, and it made her stronger and bolder for it. </p><p>But back in Riverdale, things were not so great. Without Veronica around, Archie got in too deep with Hiram. He did some things he was not proud of, on her father’s orders. Then that horrible situation with her mother happened and Veronica was back in her father’s grasp, all hopes of a new life dashed; Archie cast aside. </p><p>Veronica decided she would bide her time and slowly plot her next move against her father. Time spent in reconnaissance and all that. It seemed night impossible as he, the silver-tongue liar that he was, could weasel his way out of anything. She trod so carefully and so softly in her questions and responded so demurely that he would never suspect her doublethink, those traitorous thoughts and coup plans. She was good and kept Archie at arm’s length, did what her dad wanted her to do and started up a fashion company on the side to keep herself distracted. </p><p>That “distraction” made her a millionaire in a few years, thankfully independently wealthy from daddy and she had the power to make her own investments and her own decisions, like funding some of her law friends’ start ups and developing the Speakeasy into a magical wonderland. But that distraction also took her away from her core mission: to take her dad down. </p><p>As time went on it seemed like that was becoming more and more elusive: Jughead, now a successful author, seemed to have cooled his revolution jets and Archie was terrified of a misstep, due to those videos that Veronica had recently found out about. Thankfully, Betty and Lucio had sorted that out.</p><p>Veronica felt like the once ironclad front against her father in Riverdale was reduced to her, alone, simmering quietly behind the scenes, designing dresses for her adoring fans and committing treason in silence. </p><p>Betty’s arrival into town had brought about a feeling of “mother bear” that she hadn’t experienced in a long time. That part of her, once thrumming with the feeling of righteous indignation, was reawakened and Veronica felt alive again for the first time in ages. Betty’s friendship had reminded Veronica of everything she wanted: a safe harbour, a place where her friends could enjoy a night out without being bothered and a relationship with the most beautiful man in the world. </p><p>Watching Betty and Jughead come about the wonderful new love together had been the most gorgeous and bittersweet feeling for Veronica, who wanted the best for her friends, but mourned her own shackles. </p><p>She could have killed Jughead with her bare hands when he’d left Betty like that.  Given she had always know Betty was FBI, Veronica could completely understand Betty’s reasons for keeping Jughead out. She probably should have protected Jughead better from making such mistakes, given Betty had all the skill and means to dispose of him quickly. </p><p>What cut her was that Betty reacted just the same as Veronica herself had when her and Archie had broken up: upset, confused and heartbroken. FBI agent or not, the affairs of the heart could really destroy a person. </p><p>Seeing her best friend and her old friends now band together to take down her father once and for all, she felt a spark inside her rekindle. It was as if her teenage self was clawing her way out of the hole she once died in. She was coming back with a vengeance. </p><p>So, when the morning of karmic retribution came, Veronica got up and put on her war paint. In the eerie and dark silence of the snow-covered morning, she was too terrified to leave her room and confront the day. Stalling, she spent the next few hours alternating between meditation (which didn’t work), yoga, business planning for her new line and re-reading all the notes in her folder to ensure that she had them memorised. </p><p>At around ten, her heart was beating a staccato rhythm as she finally walked down to breakfast. </p><p>Her dad wasn’t there. </p><p>Veronica didn’t know whether or not to be relieved or alarmed. She sat down and absently flipped through a magazine, hiding the folder on her lap under the table as she half-heartedly attempted to eat some yoghurt and fruit. </p><p>“Darling daughter, happy birthday,” her dad’s clear, clipped voice echoed through the room. She almost dropped her fork in surprise. “Come in to my office, I want to talk to you.”</p><p><i>This is where I go to die,</i> Veronica thought as she steeled herself and walked into the room, magazine covering her folder of documents. </p><p>Without waiting for permission, she took a seat across from him. He stared at her and she could tell he was <i>seething</i>.</p><p>“Yes daddy?” she said cheerfully, trying to quell the churning in her stomach. She was pleased to note her father’s flicker of a snarl as she chirped at him. </p><p>Hiram watched her intently, “Do you have something you want to tell me?”</p><p>Veronica licked her lips and thought for a moment before diving in full, “Oh yes daddy, Betty finally told me that she’s an FBI agent.”</p><p>Hiram looked a little surprised and pleased at her confession. “Good, so you finally got it out of her.”</p><p>Veronica put on her best doting, simpering look. “Oh yes, I found out just last night. Jughead told me. He went to visit her dad in prison the other day and he let slip that Betty was FBI. She confirmed it yesterday.” </p><p>“I’m sorry mija that even after all your efforts and generosity that she still did not trust you enough,” her dad crooned. She felt a brief rippled of disgust filter through her body.</p><p>“I am too,” Veronica lied and pouted, “Though you would have been so proud of me daddy. When she told me yesterday, I played the game to understand what she wanted so that I could tell you. I told her that I was sick of you manipulating me and preventing me from being with Archie all this time. She gave me evidence against you and I have it all here, in this little folder.”</p><p>To Hiram’s surprise, Veronica produced a manila envelope and handed it directly to him with a beatific smile. </p><p>She sat back in the chair, getting comfortable and watched him pull out all the papers and carefully sift through them. She could see him almost smile as he turned page after page, knowing that he had alibis for each one of these charges and that the evidence was circumstantial, and in some cases, pointed to Archie or his other goons. </p><p>He then sat back and said slyly, “If that’s all they have…”</p><p>Veronica shook her head, knowing he was going to ask for this, “No, they also have this letter from Judge Harpin, who has indicated that he intends to reclaim some of the land of the Twilight Drive In for the Uktena given a massacre took place on their original land.”</p><p>Hiram looked at her oddly, “What?”</p><p>She held out the paper and he snatched it from her. </p><p>He smirked a little as he looked up and said silkily, “But you need to prove it.”</p><p>She nodded and filtered her voice with concern, “I know, Betty already sent all the boxes of skulls and artefacts through the proper channels to make this official. She was just telling me after the fact.”</p><p>Hiram’s face was impassive, “But they could have been gotten from anywhere! She has no proof they were from the Twilight Drive In area!”</p><p>Veronica responded calmly, “I thought that too, but she planned for that. She has the photos that Archie took of you holding some of the artefacts up victoriously on the first few days once we resumed digging.”</p><p>Hiram’s face twisted, “I told that boy to delete those photos.”</p><p>Veronica felt her insides coil and responded with sweet venom, “I’m sure he responded in kind to that video you held of him.”</p><p>Hiram glared at her and sniffed disdainfully, “I guessed you would do something like this.”</p><p>“Me?” Veronica pleaded innocence, “What have I done, other than to bring this all to you at an opportune time?”</p><p>“Too little too late, mija, and you know it,” Hiram pulled out a tablet computer and held it up to her face, “Notice anything?”</p><p>Veronica let herself be the actress she knew she could be, she let herself tremble with shock and her face crumple in fear, “What is this? You were filming us? You knew?”</p><p>Hiram gave her a smug look, “Of course I knew. The FBI has been dancing around me for years, not knowing that one of their own was right by my side. Did you really think that I hadn’t foreseen this conclusion?”</p><p>“What conclusion?” Veronica said, for the first time since starting this conversation with her dad, feeling slightly worried.</p><p>“That you would turn against me, my darling daughter,” he smiled at her without warmth.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Veronica swore and Hiram’s smile widened into a huge cat-got-the-cream smile.</p><p>“Oh fuck indeed, little Lodge. Of course, I knew about Agent Huxley long before I told you of her presence. The agent that works for me found her flat, which I bugged even before she moved in. We only added the video cameras after the Ghoulies trashed the place, realising that were weren’t completely happy with the set up and that Elizabeth was proving to be more trouble than she was worth.”</p><p>“So that’s why the Ghoulies were always appearing where she was!” Veronica accused him hotly. “She was terrified about that!”</p><p>“Good,” Hiram said decisively, “But not terrified enough to leave her job or leave town. When that didn’t work, I asked Nick St Clair to dispose of her. As a personal favour to me.”</p><p>Veronica was taken by surprise at his candour, “YOU DID WHAT?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Hiram said smugly, flicking a careless hand in her direction. </p><p>Veronica felt her stomach flip and wanted to purge her guts out all over his desk. When Betty had told her about Nick’s relentless pursuit she had surmised as much, but to hear it aloud was something else altogether shocking. She knew that Nick was filth since that night, but maybe this wasn’t the first time. What kind of people was she exposed to? What kind of monsters did she grow up with?</p><p>“But he failed at that, which was terribly inconvenient,” Hiram continued with a bored tone.</p><p>“Did Nick know she was FBI?” Veronica asked, sick with anxiety.</p><p>“Of course not, I wouldn’t want Nick’s family or Montreal finding out I had the Feds sniffing around me.” He laughed, “I thought she was going to use her stay here to plant evidence and bugs on me. She did try to break in to my office but nothing came of it.”</p><p>“What?” Veronica said feigning shock though her mind was still reeling at her dad’s horrific actions. </p><p>“It was always weird to me that she went into Jughead’s house. Maybe they found love over their hatred of me? And we really tried to break them up as well…” Hiram mused, tapping his fingers to his chin thoughtfully, “Who knows and who cares? In mere hours, they will all be dead and I will be here, recounting my millions.”</p><p>“Of blood money!” spat Veronica, feeling herself quickly unravel at Hiram’s latest disgusting acts. </p><p>“Oh my darling, you were always so short-sighted,” Hiram smiled, “You know that bill for the Uktena tribe?”</p><p>Veronica said nothing, assuming a rhetorical question. </p><p>“I read it this morning, once I had heard that was her ploy. It’s a clever one. Essentially, even with the evidence that those skulls and artefacts came from the than that was once public and was re-zoned as private, one specific clause is needed to be fulfilled, or everything falls apart. Did you know that it requires live descendants of the tribe?”</p><p>Veronica did not like the way he said “live” and not “living”. She knew what was coming next, they all did. </p><p>Hiram gave her a terrible grin, “My dear Veronica, you’ve unwittingly put a price on your friend Toni’s head. We know where she is and we will be getting her.”</p><p>Veronica smiled frostily, heart thudding painfully, “I doubt you will. Betty will outsmart you, I am sure of it.”</p><p>Hiram laughed nastily, “She will not. We’ve been following Jughead Jones around since the early hours of this morning and he has not gone to the location in Greendale that Betty asked him to on the tape.”</p><p><i>Jughead! </i> Veronica thought, angrily; <i>You had better not be letting us down now! </i></p><p>Hiram was watching her face as he said, “So either, she lied to both of you and Jones figured it out or she lied just to you because she was afraid that you would give her up. She doesn’t trust you.”</p><p>“She would never!” Veronica insisted. </p><p>Hiram shrugged and played with a letter opener, “It doesn’t matter, mija, before the day is through both Toni and Jughead will be dead in a gang-related incident and this stupid piece of paper will be null and void.”</p><p>“You’ll never get away with this!” she said in a low, dangerous voice and pulled out her phone. </p><p>Hiram’s eyes flashed and he leant across the desk and backhanded her. He hit her with such a force that she sprawled backwards over the chair and slid across the polished hardwood floor to the door. She tried to right herself, one hand scrabbling on the floorboards and the other holding her stinging face, heart pounding. </p><p>Hiram sneered down at her from across the desk. “Hmm yes, it’s funny my darling, traitorous daughter that you don’t think that I can outsmart a bunch of idiots who are too confused to know where all the pieces are!”</p><p>“I have the evidence you know!” Veronica cried, staggering up from the ground.</p><p>“What are you talking about now?” Hiram asked peevishly, raking his hands through his hair. </p><p>She went back to the desk and pulled out the written note that Malachi wrote to Betty. Hiram scoffed as he read it. </p><p>“You have no proof that he wrote this!” He brandished it in her face.</p><p>Veronica, hand still pressed against her smarting cheek, pulled out the photo that Ethel had taken of Malachi and Betty standing very close together, time and date stamped for the afternoon of the break-in.</p><p>Hiram sneered, hair now slightly dishevelled, a sure sign that she was hitting the mark, “That amounts to nothing Veronica! You are grasping at straws!”</p><p>“Then how is this?” Veronica yelled at her father and rapped the desk with her knuckles, “The last time I went to see mum, she and I made a few changes to your – oh sorry – I mean <i>her</i> estate.”</p><p>Hiram snorted, “What do you mean? She has no power without me.”</p><p>“She finally told me why you were always fighting about the Twilight,” Veronica smiled cruelly, “The banks wouldn’t let you purchase the property after freezing your accounts while in prison, so you bought the land under mum’s name.”</p><p>“Yes, and we are married, so it makes no difference,” Hiram spat condescendingly. </p><p>“It was under her maiden name, <i>daddy</i>.” Veronica smirked, “That and the Sunnyside trailer park. When I went to see her last, she delightfully signed them over to me.”</p><p>Hiram shook his head. “Veronica, this is ridiculous, do you think that I can’t change that within the next hour? I can call my solicitor in one minute and sort this mess out. As for your mother, she will…”</p><p>“Be safe from you,” Veronica interjected quickly and firmly, “She’s in hiding now and will be until you are dead or in prison.”</p><p>“What makes you think either of those things will still happen?” Hiram’s voice betrayed his stress.</p><p>“Read the deed,” Veronica said and leant over the desk to show him. </p><p>Veronica watched as her father read the document and grew increasingly paler, realising that he had signed the majority of the land he owned in Riverdale over to her.</p><p>“Happy Birthday dear Veronica,” Veronica sang tauntingly under her breath.</p><p>“How did this get processed?” Hiram said, voice scratchy.</p><p>“Well after mum signed them over to me, I couriered them to our old lawyer Hector Delany for him to process. Remember how much he just <i>loved</i> mom?” Veronica said, hoping it sounded exactly as he feared. Her father was a jealous man and Hermione Lodge had already made that mistake once with Fred Andrews. </p><p>“Veronica, this is bullshit,” her father screamed, “The deeds are in my fucking cabinet.”</p><p>“Are they?” she hissed, dangerously, “Because I distinctly remember replacing them with very good forgeries the last time I was in this room. Harvard Property Law Graduate at your service.”</p><p>She gave him a mocking curtsey.</p><p>Hiram turned pale, “That was you? I thought you were in the shower!”</p><p>“I was on the phone to Betty, projected through Bluetooth speakers in the shower,” she said nonchalantly, shrugging. “We had to throw you off somehow.”</p><p>“What?” Hiram roared, furiously. </p><p>She continued, gleefully with her reveal, “Betty was the ruse the whole time. She was there to distract you while I got the papers.”</p><p>Hiram was breathing heavily now and Veronica pleased to be watching him with the upper hand for once, since she was a teenager.</p><p>“This will NOT stand!” Hiram screamed and Veronica, to her credit, successfully masked her startled flinch.</p><p>“I think you will find it will stand,” Veronica said haughtily, “Call him if you don’t believe me.”</p><p>Hiram whipped out his mobile and dialled Hector.</p><p>“Hector,” Hiram’s typically icy-calm voice was filled with tinges of rage, “Tell me Veronica hasn’t just been gifted with the Twilight?”</p><p>Veronica really tried to hide her smile as she watched Hiram grow redder and redder, she really did. </p><p>“I DID NOT FUCKING SIGN OFF ON THIS!” Hiram screeched down the line and Veronica’s smirk found its way into the real world. </p><p>“I’ll fucking kill her!” Hiram hollered, throwing his phone into a glass cabinet. It shattered noisily, the shards of glass scattering all over the hard wood floor. Hiram’s eyes were red-rimmed with fury and he crumpled the paper in his hand, fury and betrayal boiling over. </p><p>“I will murder your slut of a mother!” Hiram raged again.  </p><p>“I will kill you before you touch her!” Veronica promised, dangerously. Hiram’s demeanour changed upon hearing her collected tone.  </p><p>“You won’t let me?” Hiram sneered and slid open his desk drawer. </p><p>“No,” said Veronica with steely resolve.</p><p>Veronica watched in absolute shock her father pulled out a pistol. She watched with morbid curiosity as he took off the safety and check to see if it were loaded. He smirked as he cocked it and pointed it lazily at her face. </p><p>“You’re no longer my daughter, Veronica, you are barely even a Lodge.” His eyes were lit with a fervour that made Veronica shudder as he pointed the pistol towards her. “Once you are dead, I will find your mother and see that she is tortured until she goes insane. I will tell her over and over again about how it was at my hand that you breathed your last breath.”</p><p>Veronica’s heart was in her chest and she felt trapped and reckless that she had no weapon. </p><p>“Now don’t do anything stupid,” Hiram said, lightly, “Because if you do, I will shoot. Now, I don’t want to have to deal with this mess, so I am going to watch you commit suicide in the shower.”</p><p>Veronica glared back at him defiantly, “That’s fucking ridiculous. You can’t make me!”</p><p>Hiram laughed psychotically.</p><p>“You never knew when to shut your goddamn mouth,” he raged at her. “You were always too stubborn to do things for the good of the family.”</p><p>Veronica laughed back at him, like father like daughter, high and cold, “To stubborn to do what <b>you</b> wanted, you mean.”</p><p>“Yes, why couldn’t you have had a compliant bone in your body, like your Neanderthal boyfriend, who killed that man under my orders, while I watched it on tape?”</p><p><i>Gotcha daddy dearest</i>, Veronica thought smugly. </p><p>Hiram seemed to have realised his slip and pointed the pistol at her with renewed vigour. “Fucking move, or I will shoot you in your face.” </p><p>Veronica could tell he was becoming more and more unhinged.</p><p>“Do it, you coward!” she goaded him.</p><p>“How dare you call me a coward?” He screeched, eyes manic. His hands trembled over the gun and he took a deep, calming breath. </p><p><i>Good, good,</i> she thought, <i>He is going to stop this madness!</i></p><p>“My dear Veronica,” With a glint in his eye he said, “You cannot be tamed and feral cats need to be put down.” </p><p>Then he pulled the trigger. </p><p>Veronica screamed and twisted her body away from the sound, throwing herself to the ground. She covered her head with her arms as she wildly looked around, noting Hiram had shot a hole in the wall. </p><p><i>Thank god he was always a white-collar worker!</i> Her brain supplied unhelpfully. It occurred to her a split second after that thought that he may have missed on purpose, for intimidation’s sake. Doors could always be replaced. She knew the narrative; he wanted her death by her own hand. </p><p>Hiram walked around the edge of the desk and grabbed Veronica by her hair, lifting her forcibly to her feet. She struggled, but was proud that she did not scream or whimper. Hiram stepped closer to her and put the gun up to her face.</p><p>“I want you to kill yourself Veronica,” he crooned, “Do it for daddy.”</p><p>She felt sick and scared at the same time. She could feel the tears running down her face; feel the adrenaline in her veins as she mustered up all her resolve and kicked as hard as she could away from Hiram. He dropped her and fell bodily backwards onto the desk, gun misfiring into the ceiling. </p><p>Veronica crashed to the floor and felt as if she had the air knocked out of her. She lay on the floor of the office breathing heavily, trying to inch her hand up to the doorhandle so she could quietly let herself out. </p><p>As Veronica’s fingers stretched up to touch the brass handle, it turned. Two FBI agents move in methodically angling guns in various corners and saying, “Clear” into respective earpieces. </p><p>Veronica didn’t know why she was so surprised to see them, but she found herself unable to move. </p><p><i>Of course Betty would have organised some kind of back up!</i> She thought, somewhat belatedly.</p><p>“Let me give you a hand Miss Lodge,” One said and pulled her to her feet as the other agent looked over her father, who was slumped over his desk, unmoving. </p><p>“Dead, boss,” the man who was inspecting her father, said.</p><p>“Damn Xiao! I asked for him to be taken alive,” hissed the other, angrily. He started barking orders into his phone on loudspeaker, “Get me Ken!”</p><p>Veronica looked up at the ceiling and failed to locate the plaster hole from the misfired shot and understanding began to dawn upon her.</p><p>“Ken here.” </p><p>The agent sighed, “I asked for a shoulder or something!”</p><p>Veronica assumed it was Ken’s voice that came through the line, “He was going to kill her. It was his life or hers and I stand by my choice.”</p><p>Veronica gulped as the reality of what had happened settled on to her. Maybe her dad would have killed her, maybe not, but now he was dead, half his head strewn across the desk and study. It was gruesome and freeing in equal measure.</p><p>Veronica let out a sound that was a half-laugh half-sob.</p><p>“It’s over,” she whispered aloud, to no one in particular, “It’s over.”</p><p>The man who had harassed Ken over the phone came over and held her arm, “Miss Lodge, let’s please move outside. We have some medics we’d like you to see and they can treat you for shock.”</p><p>Veronica nodded and let herself be pulled away from the room where her father lay dead and bleeding all over his cherry wood desk. She asked to get a coat from her room as it was snowing out and the Agent let her. She pulled on her snow boots at the door and then walked outside into the crisp November air. </p><p>A good-looking man with sandy blonde hair greeted her with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Miss Lodge, I’m Special Agent Creswick and Huxley’s – uh – Betty Cooper’s handler,” he said and held out a hand to her. </p><p>She took it briefly, but her mind was elsewhere. </p><p>“Oh, lovely to meet you,” she heard herself saying. </p><p>Creswick took her over to where an ambulance waited and Veronica allowed herself to be measured and poked until they proclaimed she was in shock and provided her with an ice pack for her stinging face. An older agent offered her blanket but she shrugged it off as she thought, the cold bringing with it a clarity that she had not yet experienced that morning. </p><p>“Where is Betty?” She asked aloud. No one listened to her as agents rushed around her, presumably to cleaned up the body of her deceased father.</p><p>“Where is Betty?” She asked again, this time with more command. She stood up and walked to Creswick. “Agent Creswick, where is Agent Huxley?”</p><p>As he turned around, he looked thoughtful and then said softly, “She was in the surveillance van with me just a moment ago. She was keen to come see you. She must have…”</p><p>He stopped and looked around and then swore, “Bloody renegade. She stole my fucking car.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Hiram gets shot and killed<br/>- Hiram tries to shoot Veronica<br/>- Hiram tries to force Veronica to commit suicide (unsuccessfully)<br/>- Blood and gore reference to Hiram's shooting </p><p>I really hope that I didn't leave out a trigger warning and I'm really sorry if I did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Behind the Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betty's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is also quite intense. Look, this section of the story is quite intense. The action angst will chill out towards the end of the next chapter.</p><p>Trigger warnings:<br/>- Gun violence (same as last chapter)<br/>- Mental health struggles<br/>- Physical violence</p><p>Please see end of chapter notes for more information.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth was very happy with the way that her plan was unfolding. Veronica was set up with the very real injunction and crisply filed deeds, ready to reveal them on her own time. </p><p>Jughead was given the location of the safe house in Greendale where she was definitely not planning on hiding the Uktena. Ideally, she would have locked Jughead in his bedroom so that he would be out of the way and safe, but she knew that was a recipe for disaster given how stressed and worried he was, so she reluctantly let him be a decoy, imploring him to be incredibly careful. He was to remain in the safe house until she had secured Hiram and Reggie.</p><p>Once Jughead left her place (after a super heated make out session that threatened to escalate in front of that stupid camera), Elizabeth immediately called Toni and asked her to go to the Greendale safe house location over the phone, saying she would text the address. She effectively blocked her phone screen with her body and texted the location of the note indicating where the real safe house would be, asking her to tell no one but her immediate family. </p><p>Then, once it was confirmed to her that Toni and her family were safe, she sat back and made herself a cheese melt. </p><p>As the cheese bubbled, she texted Malachi, whose number she requisitioned from a disgruntled Lucio (“Seriously, how many gang leaders are you harassing?”). </p><p>
  <b>Mal, it’s Mustang, can you promise me that you will keep the Ghoulies out of Riverdale for twenty four hours? I’ll owe you.</b>
</p><p>He responded immediately: <b>Sugar, I love that you will owe me. Sure thing.</b></p><p>
  <b>Hiram will demand your involvement. I need you to stay away, I am moving in and I don’t want you in the cross fire.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re so cute, sugar. Go get him, girl! Kick him in the face you little ninja! ::kiss face::</b>
</p><p>She rolled her eyes and smirked.</p><p>Elizabeth waited until after she was sure that the recordings had transferred, watching the blip in radio frequencies on her phone and then she packed up all her important stuff and took it to Jughead’s house. It was past midnight by the time she arrived. She broke in quietly and hid it in his home gym. </p><p>She wanted to do one more thing, so she crept upstairs and found Jughead asleep on the bed. She crouched down beside his bed and moved around blindly in the dark until she found his Serpents jacket. In the darkness of the room, she pulled out a needle and thread and sewed a tiny square of metal on the inside of the diagonal zipper “pocket” located on the right upper-arm.</p><p>She put back the jacket and was about to creep out again when Jughead stirred. </p><p>“You came back,” he said, voice rumpled from sleep. “I was worried that you were gone forever.”</p><p>She froze, and held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t notice her. </p><p>He rustled in bed and turned over, mumbling, “I’m so glad you came back to me.”</p><p>She breathed out slowly and walked stealthily back to the door of his bedroom.</p><p>“I love you, Betty and Elizabeth,” he said and her heart stopped for a moment, before pounding hard in her chest. She was about to turn around to talk to him when he let out a soft snore. </p><p>Her chest constricted and she whispered as she left, “I love you too, Jughead.”</p><p>She crept out again, knowing that she had maybe an hour or so before Hiram Lodge would know what she had done. </p><p>As she started walking home, she felt her work phone buzz and checked it. It was Tyler, who had written, “Betty, your darling sister Polly is home.”</p><p>She grinned and exhaled in relief. The Feds were here.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>True to his word, Tyler had very discreetly called for back up, heeding her concerns that they may be more in the FBI who sold their souls to Hiram. She explicitly warned him not to tell Reggie or Kevin (not that she suspected him, she was just worried). Tyler promised he would not, so she hoped against hope that the Feds showing up would be a nasty shock for Reggie. </p><p>Tyler met Elizabeth in the surveillance van parked in the driveway of nearby house, whose occupants were away, where she listened in to Hiram’s office with technology that used lasers to capture the vibration of sound on the window and recreate the conversation. She hushed him as she listened to Hiram’s freak out. </p><p>“She filed an INJUNCTION?” He yelled and Elizabeth smirked, “On what grounds?”</p><p>She would bet both her ears that it was so-called “Agent” Mantle on the phone translating Elizabeth’s plan to Hiram. Her plan amounted to an excellent stalling technique that was everything Keller had wanted, but the clause of the living Uktena would constantly put Toni and her family in danger. Toni, naturally, was fine with herself being put on the line, but she worried about her grandfather and some of her younger cousins. </p><p>Elizabeth gave her word that if Toni listened to her, they would all be very safe. Toni, and Cheryl (surprisingly) accepted her help without question.</p><p>Other than Toni and her immediate family, who were all in this non-Greendale safe house, only one other person knew about it and she trusted this person a lot. </p><p>“Got yourself a war on your hands, Hux,” Tyler said plainly. </p><p>Elizabeth lowered her binoculars and sighed gustily, “I was sold out.”</p><p>“So you went nuclear?” Tyler said, in a tone that was half chastising and half proud.</p><p>“I had no choice,” she spat. “I was cornered.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” he placated her. </p><p>“Plus, I learned from the best.” This time she looked up and him briefly to note that he wasn’t actually upset with her. </p><p>“Are the Uktena in the safe house?” Tyler asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Elizabeth lied, knowing that she really was not comfortable disclosing their actual location to someone she was not quite sure she could trust. </p><p>“I know you didn’t put them in the Greendale ones,” Tyler said and Elizabeth started in surprise. “Either of them. Although one of them has a fully stocked fridge. Planning a romantic getaway, Hux?”</p><p>She ignored him, tossing her ponytail. </p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Don’t ask me where I put them,” Elizabeth begged him, “I don’t want to lie to you, but I will for their own safety.”</p><p>Tyler didn’t say anything. He pulled a can of energy drink from his bag and cracked it open to take a long drink.</p><p>“You want?” He offered the can to her.</p><p>Elizabeth shook her head, “No thanks, that crap makes me jittery.”</p><p>Tyler shrugged and took another swig.</p><p>“So how have you enjoyed Riverdale?” Tyler asked nonchalantly. “I hear you’ve been spending some time with the local gang leader.”</p><p>Elizabeth snorted and continued to listen to Hiram’s conversation, making notes where she needed to. “We are not having a conversation about my acquaintances.”</p><p>“Acquaintances, right,” Tyler said, sniffing in annoyance. She ignored him.</p><p>Tyler always annoyed her when he had been missing her physical presence, and today was even worse considering they’d barely spoken to each other for months. She gave him a stern look and he shut up and let her do her job. An hour and several phone calls later, it seemed to her that Hiram was reading through the injunction with great detail. There was silence over the listening devices.</p><p>He said gently, “I don’t think that the higher ups are going to look too kindly on your new gang friends.” </p><p>She smirked, again ignoring his words, “They’re more of a support group than a gang. I mean, they have a secretary and treasurer for god’s sake.”</p><p>When she said it out aloud, she knew it was true. The Serpents didn’t deal in drugs, their violence was in response to being threatened by a much more violent rival gang. A gang that was backed with money, drugs and weapons from Hiram Lodge, who had decided to air his personal vendetta on the streets of Riverdale. </p><p>She knew she had been running from this acknowledgement, denying Jughead a true chance because she kept making assumptions and casting him off as a label that didn’t truly fit. She would need to fix that at some point. </p><p>Tyler snorted, “Yeah that does sound very bureaucratic for a gang.”</p><p>Elizabeth said nothing, mind whirring. Tyler stared at her intently and said, “You really like him, don’t you?</p><p>She jumped, wrenched from her internal deliberations and instead of contradicting it, she went for honesty, “Yes, I do.”</p><p>Worry was etched all over Tyler’s face when he murmured, “Damn that’s complicated. He made you.”</p><p>“I was already made from the moment I stepped into this town,” Elizabeth huffed, “Before that, even. We can thank Reggie for that. Hiram Lodge was just looking for a moment to attack… he started escalating the moment I got too close to both Jughead and Veronica. Jughead finding out my true identity – well, not ideal - but we needed to transform that slip up into an opportunity.”</p><p>She snarled, “This guy is the worst. Honestly, he spent so much time trying to keep me on my toes – and it worked. In then end, Jughead also got played by that puppet master.”</p><p>Tyler hummed, “He is a true master of manipulation.”</p><p>“I don’t blame him for being played, this is Hiram’s very fucked-up specialty and Jughead was totally underprepared,” she stated succinctly. </p><p>Tyler crooked an eyebrow up and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. “So what do you blame him for?”</p><p>“What?” She started, confused.</p><p>“Replay the words in your head, Colombia Law, and tell me what you blame him for,” Tyler said, eyes searching hers. </p><p>She was silent as she thought. </p><p>Her reticence stretched and Tyler remained still, watching her with shrewd eyes. </p><p>After several minutes of their stare off, she bit her lip and said, “Firstly, what you said didn't makes sense and secondly, I don’t know anymore.”</p><p>“I was going to say that he broke my trust,” Elizabeth began and then sighed, “But he didn’t really even do that. He hurt me by not asking for the truth, but I didn’t trust him with my real story because I was so afraid that he would leave me as soon as he found out who I was.”</p><p>She continued, voice catching in her throat, “But he didn’t – I thought him meeting my father would spell our end – but - Tyler, he told me he <i>loves me</i>-,” the words were simultaneously forced, choked and filled with wonder, “No one has ever said that to me before with <i>that</i> meaning.”</p><p>“Romantic love?” Tyler prompted and she nodded, heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>“Ahh fuck, I told him that his betrayal was the "worst in my life”, but that’s not ever remotely true… I was just super pissed off and really worried I was going to lose it all…” She lamented, hanging her head in shame. “It doesn’t come close to my parents… <i>nothing</i> could ever be that bad…”</p><p>Tyler nodded, gaze intent. When she didn’t say anything further, he asked, “Hux, would you say that before this engagement that I knew you the best?”</p><p>Elizabeth turned to him and nodded, surprised by the question.</p><p>“Yet you only told me about your dad because we had to construct your back story,” Tyler pointed out, succinctly. “That day you told me that you’ve never breathed a word of your parents to any living soul.”</p><p>“I hadn’t and I never wanted to,” she confessed. </p><p>“Would you have ever told Mr Gang Leader about your past?”</p><p>“Writer,” Elizabeth corrected promptly, “He’s a writer.”</p><p>Tyler snorted and gestured with his hand. </p><p>The implications of his question hit her like a tonne of bricks. Her breathing kicked up a notch and she panted, “I would have never told him… I would never have given him the chance to prove he knew me… ah fuck, this whole time I was sabotaging our relationship from the beginning.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tyler exhaled sharply and snapped, “Don’t use such loaded words, hey? You were doing your job, alright? Don’t be so hard on yourself. I just want you to recognise that-,”</p><p>“This whole time he’s been watching me, learning about me; he was the only one to realise the incongruity in my personalities and yet he was still attracted to me…” She trailed off and thought, <i>We only had sex after he had seen me hold my own… what if he actually knows Elizabeth? What if he does know me?</i></p><p>She gasped and clutched her heart as it swelled with hope. </p><p><i>Don’t give up on him,</i> she whispered to herself. <i>He stared at the devil himself and still thought you were worth it… He said he loves you…</i></p><p>Tyler placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and drained his can of toxic waste. </p><p>“We should get everyone into position in the next half an hour; Hiram’s about to go to sleep.” His voice was gentle, but it tipped her back to the reality at hand. </p><p>Tyler gave the order and Elizabeth listened as Hiram returned Reggie’s phone call.</p><p>“Reggie, I’ve just read through the document you sent,” Hiram’s voice was strained and rough. </p><p><i>Yes, your majesty, let me lick your boots,</i> Elizabeth thought, trying to imagine what Reggie was saying.</p><p>“It says that the Uktena have to be alive for the document to be binding in the court of law.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence as Reggie responded. </p><p>“Well yes, I think they do need to find themselves “un”-alive very soon,” Hiram said silkily. </p><p>Hiram clearly did not like Reggie’s response, “Given Veronica’s plans are to confront me this morning, I need you need to figure out where the Uktena are now. Elizabeth said she was waiting on the green light for the safe house in Greendale; do you know the address?”</p><p>Elizabeth listened with interest as Hiram made tching noises into the phone. </p><p>“Well I suggest you add that on your list of things to do,” Hiram said icily. “If the Uktena aren’t dead or captured before my conversation with Veronica, swift retribution will come for you, my friend.”</p><p>Hiram continued snidely, “Speaking of, how did she manage to plan this without you hearing about it? Aren’t you technically on the same team?”</p><p>Elizabeth could imagine Reggie back-pedaling quickly with his words.</p><p>“Yes, you call your handler now. Ask him.”</p><p>Hiram hung up and swore loudly. </p><p>In the van, Tyler cleared his throat loudly, “How many minutes do you think it will take him before he calls me?”</p><p>Elizabeth barely raised an eyebrow.“Mere seconds; honestly I’m surprised he’s not calling you already.”</p><p>Tyler gave Elizabeth a meaningful look as he took out his phone; the screen was lit up and the name “Reggie Mantle” was displayed on it. </p><p>Tyler let it ring out. Elizabeth watched him with bated breath as Reggie called again.</p><p>This time, Tyler let it ring a few times and then picked it up. </p><p>“Hello?” He said croakily, as if he had just been woken up. Elizabeth leaned in to listen to Reggie’s side of the conversation. His voice was pitched and loud: she could hear the stress leaking through his words as he spoke.</p><p>“Tyler, I need to know where the Greendale safe house is!” Reggie said in a panicked tone.</p><p>
  <i>Cutting to the chase, Mantle! Tell us how you really feel. </i>
</p><p>“Hmmm?” Tyler said sleepily and Elizabeth grinned at him. </p><p>“Hiram’s just found out about the injunction that Liz filed and now the Uktena are in danger.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Tyler said, voice improving as if waking up, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“You know how Liz filed that injunction?” Reggie asked. Tyler looked at Elizabeth and she shook her head.</p><p>“No, I don’t! What has that basket case done now?” Tyler said gruffly, now sounding fully awake. He winked at her. </p><p>Reggie sighed impatiently and got his boss up to speed, “She filed an injunction with the courts to prevent Hiram from building on land that once belonged to the first people of America, in cases where those first people are still alive. Apparently they have to approve of the changes that are made to the land and didn’t. Naturally Hiram is stressed as this will stall him given all the members of the Uktena are Serpents.”</p><p>“Ahh yes, I do vaguely remember her mentioning it to me in our check in a few weeks ago. How do you know all this?” Tyler said, trying to sound impressed rather than curious.</p><p>Reggie huffed and hedged, “Oh, just, well, Liz mentioned something to her friends and it was overheard. She should be more careful you know, she’s super reckless.”</p><p>
  <i>The nerve! Especially from a traitor! </i>
</p><p>Tyler gave her a nudge on her shoulder and flicked her cheeky grin. She scrunched up her nose and poked her tongue out, childishly. </p><p>“Super reckless, huh? I guess she hasn’t changed. I’ll write it up in her review,” Tyler said lazily. “So, let me guess, Hiram’s freaking out because he wants the living Uktena to become dead Uktena?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Reggie said, sounding shattered.</p><p>“And he wants you to do it?” He probed.</p><p>“That about sums it up,” Reggie intoned, dully. </p><p>“Do you want back up?” Tyler asked gently, “Reg, I can get people to you in a matter of hours. Just say the word.”</p><p>“No, I can handle it, I just need to stash them in a safer place than that supposed safe house,” Reggie lied, sounding world-weary.</p><p>Elizabeth had to hand it to him; he was very good at getting what he wanted. She nodded to Tyler, indicating that he should feel free to give away his knowledge. </p><p>Tyler grinned at her, a bit evilly, “Look mate, I’m sorry, I don’t have the exact place on me at the moment. Have you checked the case folders online?”</p><p>Reggie’s voice cracked, “Yeah I did, but I couldn’t find anything.”</p><p>This was true; Elizabeth had chosen to put no details on their shared case folder. She knew Reggie would go snooping and she wanted him as freaked out as possible. </p><p>“I can call Hux and as her for you though? I should probably let her know that Hiram’s looking for the Uktena too; she’ll have to make a contingency plan.”</p><p>Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Tyler grinned at her.</p><p>“NO!” Reggie all but shouted, “Don’t! Don’t tell her, I’ll call her and give her a proper debrief so we can collectively figure out what we are going to do about the situation in order to minimise the potential impact.”</p><p>
  <i>Slick bastard! </i>
</p><p>Tyler sounded doubtful, “Hmm okay, if you’re sure.”</p><p>“I am. Tyler let me handle this one,” Reggie pleaded, “If you do know the suburb or street name or anything that could be helpful then that would be amazing. I’ll expect the address from you by the time you get in to work.”</p><p><i>Positively desperate, </i> Elizabeth thought gleefully. She nodded and gave Tyler thumbs up, pointing to a spot on the map, which was still a Greendale safe house, but not the one she sent Jughead too.</p><p>“No problem mate, look, I recall it being somewhere near the old mine shaft, you know, the one furthest from Riverdale actual, North North-West bearing. Sadly I do not have Hux’s photo eidetic memory; so make sure you do ask her the address. Anyway hopefully that rings a bell?”</p><p>Reggie sounded sickeningly eager. “Yes, thanks, that’s great. If I don’t get on to Liz then I’ll message you for the address tomorrow morning. Thanks and sorry for waking you.”</p><p>Reggie hung up. Tyler shook his head in disbelief and Elizabeth smiled at him, pleased that the conversation had lit a fire under Mantle’s ass. He was insufferably slippery at getting out of these situations, but only when he felt like he was on top of everything. Elizabeth was pleased that she’d turned the tables on him this time and enjoyed watching him race to catch up. </p><p>And as a minor point in the scheme of things, she really <i>hated</i> being called Liz. </p><p>“So you weren’t kidding; Mantle is dirty,” Tyler stated.</p><p>Elizabeth snorted and then said with deadly seriousness, “Sure, I may obfuscate to get what I want, but since when have you known me to lie about something this important?”</p><p>He didn’t reply, but she watched his mouth set into a hard line as he went deep into thought. He was probably sorting through is own feelings of betrayal with regards to Reggie. </p><p>Elizabeth didn’t have to wait long for Mantle to call Hiram back. Hiram, clearly desperate for news, answered on the second ring.</p><p>“Reggie?”</p><p>Back to the one sided conversation again. </p><p>Whatever Mantle said failed to please Hiram, “Morning might be too late. Surely Elizabeth would have been informed by your manager of this change?”</p><p>Again, there was a short pause.</p><p>Hiram snapped in clipped tones, “Just because you believe your manager is incompetent, doesn’t mean that she won’t figure it out.”</p><p>It was clear from context that “she” was herself.</p><p>“Ouch!” Tyler said sardonically from the seat next to her. She gave him a quirked grin and an apologetic shrug. </p><p>“You know, I think you should keep an eye on all the Serpents. Use the Ghoulies to track them,” Hiram said loftily and Elizabeth fist-pumped the air in victory. As second in command, Elizabeth had asked Toni to get the Serpents to “enjoy some joy riding” the following morning, cementing her plan to confuse Reggie. </p><p>“If Elizabeth has organised a safe house through the FBI then you will find out the exact address tomorrow morning when your manager gets to work. If not, Jones and his lot will surely lead us right to them. I doubt that they would let that Toni woman out of his sight. They are all Serpents, after all.”</p><p>
  <i>Step into my web and let’s find out who is the more dangerous puppet master. </i>
</p><p>“Ride together, die together,” Hiram crooned in sweet promise. </p><p>Elizabeth clenched her fists and snarled.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>Earlier than Elizabeth thought was humanly possible for him; Jughead awoke and began to move. Thankfully, he put on his Serpent jacket. She watched the GPS tracker update in real-time as Jughead sped on his bike along the road towards the stocked safe house in Greendale. Once there he would set up inside and wait. </p><p>Reggie texted Tyler at six in the morning, “gently” reminding him to send the address. Tyler obliged with a shaky laugh; Elizabeth knew that Mantle’s duplicity deeply affected him (probably more than it affected her, as she and Reggie had never liked each other), even if he didn’t want to admit it. </p><p>Around ten, Elizabeth watched the scene at Veronica’s unfold with dispassion. She was confident in Veronica’s ability to sufficiently rile her father and get him to admit or concede something. </p><p>“This will NOT stand!” She heard Hiram scream at Veronica.</p><p>“I think you will find it will stand,” Veronica retorted, “Call him if you don’t believe me.”</p><p>Elizabeth waited with bated breath as the call was intercepted and rerouted to Tyler’s phone.</p><p>She caught Tyler’s eye and nodded encouragingly. They turned down the listening devices to avoid feedback and Tyler answered the call.</p><p>“Hector,” Elizabeth heard Hiram’s yell through the phone, “Tell me Veronica hasn’t just been gifted with the Twilight?”</p><p>“Yes, I thought that was on your instruction sir. I have the paperwork and everything!”</p><p><i>Perfect, </i> Elizabeth thought. <i>Tyler was a natural; he had spent twenty minutes on the phone with Hector getting information prior to the call. Still, credit where credit is due. </i></p><p>“I DID NOT FUCKING SIGN OFF ON THIS!” Hiram’s rage hit new octaves. </p><p>“I’ll fucking kill her!” Hiram hollered and there was a loud smash as he clearly threw his phone into something large and glass. </p><p>Tyler hung up and turned up the volume on their devices. It was at that moment, when Veronica used her mother against her father that it all started to go wrong. Elizabeth could tell by the cadence of Hiram’s breath that he was become more crazed and unhinged and the confrontation would invariably end horribly.</p><p>Her heart clenched for her best friend, her rock, being in such a horrible situation. To confront one’s parents in such a headstrong fashion; Elizabeth was both envious of Veronica’s inner strength and anxious for her and the spiral that would follow.</p><p>“Order a breach,” she snapped to Tyler and he complied.</p><p>The snipers were watching carefully through their scopes at the conversation; everyone prayed that Veronica would keep Hiram close enough to the windows to ensure visibility, but far enough away to prevent getting caught in any potential crossfire. When Hiram pulled out his gun and pointed at Veronica, Elizabeth’s whole body froze. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck, fuck, fuck! Not my Veronica! Eviscerate him! </i>
</p><p>“Someone fire at him!” She screamed, and then the shot rang out.</p><p>“He’s too far away from the window!” Xiao was saying back to her, but Elizabeth’s ears were ringing as she frantically tried to find Veronica’s life force.</p><p>Her breath came in rapid bursts as she watched the scene unfold.</p><p>She watched as Hiram made to nudge Veronica from the office, presumably to the bathroom where he would force her to shoot herself and watch her bleed to death. Then he launched at her and grabbed her, gun pointed at her face. </p><p><i>Come on Veronica, fight the bastard!</i> She begged desperately. </p><p>Veronica kicked her father across the room.</p><p><i>There it is, you incredible queen!</i> Her whole body was feverish with anticipation; a combination of pride, incredible fear, love and the sweet promise of retribution as she watched her best friend fight for her life. </p><p>Somewhere she heard Tyler’s voice say, “Now.”</p><p>From her view in the surveillance van, Elizabeth saw the sniper rifle recoil before she heard the shot. </p><p>She watched as Ken Xiao readjusted himself ever so slightly. His aim was true and Elizabeth watched as Veronica threw herself forcibly away from Hiram a bullet shot through his head, blood arcing through the room. </p><p>Moments later, the agents inside Lodge Manor pronounced Hiram dead.</p><p>Thankfully Veronica was physically unharmed. Mentally though, she knew this would take its toll for she had just witnessed her dad’s execution.</p><p>Elizabeth felt herself let out the breath of air that she had been so desperately holding since she heard the gunshot and saw Veronica fall. </p><p>
  <i>She’s fine, she’s alive... you didn’t fuck this up, Elizabeth, well done. </i>
</p><p>She stood up and went to go comfort her friend. </p><p><i>Veronica is safe. Hiram is dead. Thank god,</i> Betty thought, relieved. </p><p><i>Fuck… Hiram is dead? This is actually terrible…  how are we supposed to punish him for his crimes? How can we make him and the Montreal crowd pay?</i> Elizabeth countered, feeling a bit sick at the thought of the mess this would undoubtedly cause the FBI. </p><p>Once Elizabeth calmed her heartbeat, reminding herself that was a problem that was way above her pay grade, she allowed herself to check her phone. With dismay noticed several messages from Jughead. She went into his texts and read:</p><p>
  <b>J: Betts, I’m around the house and I went inside, as promised </b>
</p><p>Good, good. She was really glad he trusted her judgement. He had promised her that he would do everything in his power to help her close this. </p><p>
  <b>J: Betts, I keep getting a call from a number I don’t know. Is it one of your guys? I thought I wouldn’t answer it to be safe. </b>
</p><p>She looked at the number, not recognising it immediately. She pulled out her Betty and Elizabeth phone and checked both of them. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Poor guy must be out of his mind with stress and lack of sleep (most of which was her fault) and was just second-guessing everything. </p><p>Constricting cords wrapped around her mind and ensnared her in her pejorative thoughts.</p><p><i>This is your fault.</i> </p><p>The voice that came unbidden to her mind was one of her childhood: a monstrous amalgamation of her parents’ crushing expectations and horrific actions. </p><p>It was a voice she could drown out through her precision and wildness, the adrenaline and control both doing their part to shield her from her darkest thoughts. </p><p>Now, heart-sore, questioning the very fabric of her inner self, reeling from fear, stress and sheer lack of sleep, she had few defences to fight them off. </p><p>
  <i>You’re the one who put Veronica in danger. You’re the one who didn’t prepare Jughead before you offered him up as bait, you conniving bitch.</i>
</p><p>She gasped, horrified, reeling from the terrible and poisonous truth of that statement. </p><p><i>You want to see him bleed for you as retribution for his transgressions… If your choices lead to their deaths, it will all be on your hands,</i> her father hissed at her from her twisted psyche.</p><p>Blindly, Elizabeth read Jughead’s next text. </p><p>
  <b>J: I got this text from the same person telling me that they have the Uktena </b>
</p><p><i>Fuck, it was probably Reggie! Don’t believe him, Jughead!</i> she cried mentally as she read the next message.</p><p>Her heart was hammering and she felt sick to her stomach. </p><p>Her mother’s voice came to her: <i>Shame you were never good enough. This wouldn’t have happened if you were better and more prepared. What a total failure.</i></p><p>
  <b>J: I called her and some guy picked up. He says he has her</b>
</p><p>
  <i>No, Jughead, please!<i> She was desperate for wanting to scream it at the universe. </i></i>
</p><p>
   <i>You didn’t prepare him for the darkness that is your life; this will be your undoing,</i> inner-Alice crooned with that tight voice, which was mixed with disapproval and pleasure. 
</p><p>She knew that she was rushed. She couldn’t blame Jughead for that; her mother was right, it was her poor choices and Hiram’s relentless pursuit of her that led to this quagmire. Elizabeth was beyond grateful that Veronica was safe and physically unharmed. 
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She didn’t want to address her mental state yet. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>

  <i>You fucked her up something shocking,</i> inner-Hal laughed and Elizabeth could imagine his eyes flashing with pride. It made her furious and despairing. <i>I can’t wait to see what happens to your little boyfriend. How will he die? At your hand, I wonder? So many possibilities, each as delicious as the next.</i>
 
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She clutched at her heart and tried to fight the spiral. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>

      <i>This is what you deserve for getting close to someone. You’re just like me, Elizabeth: destined to be alone.</i>
 
</p><p>
<i>NO!</i> Betty’s inner-Veronica broke through her barrier. <i>You’re the strongest person I know! You can do anything.</i> 
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She felt the hooks of her parents’ mind games falter under her skin, flexing against her soul.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know you and I love you! I’ve never, ever felt about anyone the way I do about you,</i> Betty’s inner-Jughead whispered and the sentiments of her two favourite people fuelled her, empowered her. 
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She clenched her fists so hard she cut into her skin. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Bloodletting for clarity. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She descended into the depth of her rage, spiralled into the sweet, cold abyss of inner self. In her mind’s eye Veronica and Jughead stood with her, encouraging, supporting, loving and <i>accepting</i>. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She grasped at her determination and wrath and let it take hold.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>

      <i>Anything for you both.</i>

</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When Elizabeth opened her eyes, her face was set and determined. Her heartbeat pulsed with a steady promise of retribution for the psychological and physical damage to her friends. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She would avenge and punish; it was her birthright. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She stared at Jughead’s text again and mused on the myriad ways Reggie could have fucked with Jughead’s frayed mind. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She would have to bet he did something small like diverting Toni’s calls to his number. Someone could easily do that for a short period of time by politely requesting their network provider to make the switch. Verizon, AT&amp;T would all scramble provide good customer service and then find out later they had been duped. Usually such pranks were not as high-stakes as this. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>

      <i>Good trick Reggie, but I’m better. </i>

</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She read the next text. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>J: I’m staying put, don’t worry. I assume this is a trick. I trust you. I’m just making sure that my family are okay… </b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Betty felt utter relief and gratitude flood her being at reading that message. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>

Jughead came to her mind’s eye with a smile on his face. <i>I know you,</i> he said with ensnaring softness, <i>I love and trust you.</i>

</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But then, her GPS tracker that was sewn into Jughead’s jacket was proof that he wasn’t at the Greendale safe house.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>

<i>Reggie must have him somehow…</i> she mused, <i>Fucker must have traced the phone call! Damn it!</i>

</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She cursed under her breath and started moving swiftly towards Tyler’s hire car. She could see him talking to Veronica and she wanted to go check on her friend, but she needed to make sure Jughead was okay. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tyler’s car had a GPS, so she was not worried about them finding her. She just wanted to get to Jughead before he could get himself into…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The last text she read made her heart stop. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>J: Hi babe ;) Miss me? </b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>J: &lt; Photo &gt;</b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She downloaded the photo, as Betty’s phone did not do that automatically like her work one. As the photo rendered, she took in the scene with shock. Jughead sat bruised and bloody, passed out on a chair and Reggie was with him, grinning maniacally and holding a dirty knife against his cheek. The whole thing was taken as a sick selfie, and both her and Betty’s heart slammed against her chest in fear.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She saw the three little dots pop up and waited with bated breath.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>J: Liz, I’m going to slice up your Serpent-trash boyfriend here. Come alone or I slit his throat on sight, Kisses RM x x x</b>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A deep feeling of unsettling cold spread through her veins. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Elizabeth smirked viciously in anticipation.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>

      <i>That fucker hurt my man and he is going to die. </i>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Gun violence (same as last chapter): Hiram gets shot<br/>- Mental health struggles: Elizabeth negative self-talk due to stress and life-long negative impact of her parents<br/>- Physical violence: Jughead gets beaten up and captured (implied not explicitly described)</p><p>Please note that Jughead's POV (next chapter) will go into the action/violence in explicit detail.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Keep Your Enemies Closer…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Trigger Warnings:</b><br/>- Graphic depictions of physical violence (as foreshadowed in the previous chapter, Jughead gets beaten up pretty badly)<br/>- Psychological taunting<br/>- Gun violence </p><p>Please scroll to the end notes for more information.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead woke up in pure agony. He was certain he had three cracked ribs and was bleeding internally. </p><p>On the bright side, he’d taken worse beatings in his life; such as the time Penny Peabody decided that the Ghoulies would beat him to death on orders of Hiram Lodge. He supposed that most of his worst beatings involved Hiram Lodge in some funny, indirect fashion. </p><p>Reggie was taking a long drag on a cigarette, his bloodied knuckles the only really messy part of his appearance. He was dressed in black jeans, a smart black coat and a dark blue V-neck Henley shirt. He looked handsome, flawless and cold. </p><p><i>Are all FBI agents also models? </i> His brain contributed uselessly, tasting the metallic flavour of blood as he ran his tongue along his teeth.</p><p>“You look like trash,” Reggie said jovially, as if he hadn’t been the one to nearly beat Jughead to death. </p><p>“You look as fresh as a daisy,” Jughead acknowledged flatly, with no bite in his tone. </p><p>Reggie had caught him in the Greendale safe house, clipping him on the back of the head with his gun. </p><p>He never saw it coming.</p><p>He sat in the safe house and worried about Toni being in danger, Veronica being in danger and Elizabeth - glorious, underestimated Betty - being in danger. He was so desperately worried as he sat in the quiet of the icy morning.</p><p><i>What was the point of being a gang leader if you couldn’t protect the ones you love? </i> He’d asked himself. Then, he shook his head. <i>Trust Betty, she knows what she is doing and she loves the Serpents. She would protect them with her life.</i></p><p>His heart constricted at the thought. </p><p>He had to tell her that he was staying on track.</p><p>
  <b>Betts, I’m around the house and I went inside, as promised </b>
</p><p>He needed to know that he was doing the right thing. He wanted more than anything to prove that he trusted her now, with his whole self. </p><p>Like he had never trusted anyone in his life.</p><p>He sat down and tried to calm himself with deep, meditative breaths. It didn’t work; he fidgeted and fretted, mind unhelpfully providing him with countless gruesome scenarios of Toni being killed, Veronica being strangled by her dad and Betty being tortured. He felt awful, like he had run from a fight and he hated himself for it. </p><p>
  <i>Trust is fucking hard.</i>
</p><p>His phone buzzed and he thought it was her. He checked it, but it was a number he didn’t know. His finger paused over the answer button and he pulled back, warily. </p><p>
  <i>No, answering would be reckless. I’ll ask Betty what’s going on.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Betts, I keep getting a call from a number I don’t know. Is it one of your guys? I thought I wouldn’t answer it to be safe. </b>
</p><p>Presumably, she was laser focused on another aspect of the operation. He wandered around the safe house; he went to the porch and checked outside; there was no movement coming from any direction. He went back inside and waited in the dusty silence for a few more minutes before texting again.</p><p>The number called him again, relentlessly. His fingers itched to answer it. Betty wasn’t responding and it worried him; what if she were in danger and he was uselessly sitting in some dusty fucking house in the middle of Greendale?</p><p>His phone buzzed again with a text. His heart leapt, thinking it was from Betty. </p><p>Random number.</p><p>
  <b>Hi Jughead, I have the Uktena. Come see me if you want them alive.</b>
</p><p>Jughead’s heart slammed in his throat. </p><p>He responded, <b>No you don’t</b></p><p>His phone was silent for a moment, so he texted Betty again. </p><p>
  <b>I got this text from the same person telling me that they have the Uktena </b>
</p><p><i>Fuck it, </i> he thought, pulling up Toni’s number, <i>I need to call Toni and ask her where she is. I need to know she’s safe. </i></p><p>He waited with bated breath as the dial tone sounded. </p><p>“Hello Jughead,” A deep male voice said, sounding pleased, “I thought you would call.”</p><p>Jughead growled, “Who are you?”</p><p>“Reggie, one of Hiram’s helpers.”</p><p>Jughead’s mouth went dry, “Why do you have Toni’s phone?”</p><p>Reggie chuckled softly, “Isn’t that obvious? I have her.”</p><p>Jughead heard muffled screams in the background and snarled, “Prove it.”</p><p>Reggie laughed, “Too easy. Check your phone.”</p><p>A photo came through. It was Toni, tied up on the ground. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck… But it could be a fake?</i>
</p><p>“You could just be faking it,” Jughead said roughly. </p><p>Reggie hummed, “I could be, or, I could have her and not really care if you show up or not. I know you are a diversion, so you would have no idea that I found them somewhere significant.”</p><p>“Where?” Jughead snarled. </p><p>“The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Do you remember the place? Toni said she once broke Cheryl out of here,” Reggie chirped on, “Wow, must be some memories.”</p><p>Jughead was finding it hard to breathe.</p><p>Reggie spoke again, “Well, anyway, I best be off. This little family isn’t going to slit their own throats. Bye!”</p><p>He hung up.</p><p>Jughead tried calling Betty, but there was no answer. He text her again. </p><p>
  <b>I called her and some guy picked up. He says he has her</b>
</p><p>No response.</p><p><i>Think, Jughead!</i> His brain screamed at him. <i>Assume Betty knows what it going on, assume this guy is trying to fuck with you. Betty said that Reggie was dirty…</i></p><p>
  <i>You know her, you trust her. You love her.</i>
</p><p>He took a deep, shaking breath.</p><p>
  <b>I’m staying put, don’t worry. I assume this is a trick. I trust you. I’m just making sure that my family are okay… </b>
</p><p>He went to the kitchen to make himself something as a distraction. He barely registered the metallic <i>pop</i> of the toaster’s completion before a searing pain spread through his skull.</p><p>And everything went black.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I always do,” Reggie said cheerfully. Jughead snapped back to the conversation in the present, surrounded by the echoing stone walls of the Sisters. </p><p>He finished his cigarette and put the butt out in Jughead’s upturned palm, which was strapped roughly to a heavy wooden chair. Jughead clenched his stomach at the searing pain in his hand but otherwise made no sound, refusing to break Reggie’s gaze. </p><p>“So, <i>King</i>,” he smirked, “I know you don't know where the Uktena are, so I'm keep myself busy until dear Elizabeth gets here.”</p><p>Jughead sneered, “She won't come.”</p><p>Reggie’s lip twitched upward and he sighed heavily before slugging Jughead across the face. Jughead could feel the punch coming towards him before it landed and he closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so it would graze his face. </p><p>“Did you know I was the one who gave Ethel the information about Liz?” Reggie said conversationally, smiling as Jughead spat out blood. </p><p>“She hates being called Liz,” he said, coughing wetly.</p><p>“Liz, Lizzy, Betty, Betts,” Reggie sing-songed, “She hates all but Elizabeth.”</p><p>Jughead felt the first sting of emotional pain. He didn’t know that. </p><p>“Yes. Hiram knew of her obsession and we wanted to break you both up to get her to return home. Plus, Ethel was desperate to get her hands on some information to convince you to stop dating dear Lizzy,” Reggie said, going back to his original taunt, “I told her Liz’s real name and gave her a clipping of newspaper to show that she has a criminal in her family.”</p><p>Reggie laughed and then said viciously, “No wonder she’s so attracted to you. She gets hot for crims. What an Electra complex on that one, ey?”</p><p>Jughead’s heart stuttered. To mask the intense emotions he felt at this admission, he spat out another globule of blood.</p><p>“What about the photos?” Jughead rasped, mouth dry.</p><p>Reggie looked momentarily confused, “What photos?”</p><p>“There are two photos of Betty and Malachi in her kitchen. Ethel sent them to me; I assumed you took them too.”</p><p>Reggie frowned in consideration, “I know of no such photos. Ethel is a jealous bitch though, so maybe she did some Liz-perving of her own. But Liz and Malachi? That wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest. She’s got a terrible reputation at the Bureau.”</p><p>Jughead couldn’t help but wince at these false accusations.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Reggie continued gleefully, “I’ve known dear Elizabeth for a long time. Did you know that we fucked? She must have been able to smell the criminal on me and it turned her on.” He raked his hands down his body suggestively.</p><p>Jughead said nothing, keeping his roiling emotions in check. It would do neither Betty nor him any good to counter. He looked into Reggie’s black eyes and focused all his fury into giving him a blank, dead stare.</p><p>“Want to see what I sent her?” Reggie scooted closer to Jughead and pulled out Jughead’s phone. He scrolled through the messages and showed Jughead the last few. “She’s going to come and save you buddy!”</p><p>Jughead shook his head, feeling the words turn to ash in his mouth. “No.”</p><p>“Yes, she will,” Reggie chuckled and slapped his shoulder lightly as if they were friends mucking around, “She will come and save you. She has that white knight complex to go along with all her other fucking complexes. She will get off on saving you and on beating me into submission. She’s a sadistic bitch.”</p><p>Jughead deigned not to answer. Plus, if he was so focused on him and Betty it meant that he hadn’t used his phone to call Toni and blackmail her. He could keep his family safe from this monster.</p><p>“But you know,” Reggie continued without a care in the world, “I don’t think I will let that happen. I want to get her here so that I can kill her, right here in front of you. Hiram asked me to, and I obliged because she’s such a fucking pest.”</p><p>“No!” Jughead cried, alarmed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ve got some time! I doubt she even knows where you are. She’ll probably have to launch some sort of rescue mission and that could take hours,” Reggie said this all with a childlike pout.</p><p>“So we have so much more time to play, just you and I!” Reggie clapped his hands together. “Do you think Betty will like you if I scratch up your pretty-boy face? What if I cut your balls off? Or has she already done that for me?” </p><p>“Fuck you!” Jughead spat angrily. </p><p>Reggie’s eyes flashed in fury, “Maybe, if she’s good, I’ll let her fuck me in front of you before I kill her with my bare hands.”</p><p>Jughead’s heart and stomach clenched at the thought of Betty being violated while he lay there, helpless. </p><p>“I’ll kill you if you touch her,” Jughead vowed, incensed beyond measure.</p><p>“She’s very good at it, you know,” Reggie needled and made an obscene gesture and sound with his mouth and hand, “You can tell she’d done it loads of times.”</p><p>“Reginald, you slimy fucker. What have I done loads of times?” </p><p>Jughead heard her before he saw her: blonde hair in a smooth, tight ponytail, looking like a Victoria Secret model in a navy blue FBI issue uniform and Kevlar vest; eyes flashing with the utmost contempt. </p><p>Reggie jumped and half-turned towards her. </p><p>Betty clipped him hard over the head with her gun and Reggie went down, catching Betty so that she sprawled on the floor to his side. She didn’t let go of her gun as she fell and she crouched around it, protecting it. </p><p>Reggie tried to move, but she was faster, scissoring her legs so that her boot smashed into his cheekbone and Jughead heard a sickening crunch. Reggie recoiled with a strangled cry, cradling his cheek.</p><p>Betty skittered back and knelt up until she was standing, gun trained on Reggie. </p><p>“Move again and I will shoot you,” she reminded him with a toxic sweetness in her tone the Jughead had come to notice as distinct in its quality. When Betty was sweet and biting or just cold, she was issuing a death warrant. It both terrified and aroused Jughead to know that she was powerful enough to do it. </p><p>Betty held the gun stable and pointed at Reggie as she walked back towards Jughead. She kept her eyes on Reggie as she started to pick at Jughead’s bindings. </p><p>Jughead dared not breathe too loudly, lest he break her concentration and her attempt to do everything all at once: hold off Hiram’s henchman, save his sorry ass and look like a goddamn avenging angel doing it. </p><p>She was so badass that it thrilled him to his core.</p><p>“How did you find us?” Reggie spat, bent on distracting her.</p><p>“I figured out your little ploy with Jughead,” she said calmly and then asked Jughead curiously, “What proof did he provide you?”</p><p>Jughead rasped, “A picture of Toni tied up. It looked so real – I stayed though, I promise you that I never left that house-,”</p><p>Reggie smirked, “He was a good little soldier. You broke him well, Liz.”</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes at him and then smiled warmly at Jughead, “Don’t worry, this is so not your fault… I am so sorry, Juggie. You got hurt because I was reckless and I asked you to do something that you were not ready for…”</p><p>“No Betts, please don’t apologise, you wouldn’t be rushed without me…”</p><p>“So no one is commending me for a job well done?” Reggie complained sulkily.</p><p>Betty snarled, “For a fucking deepfake? Come on, Reggie. Use the departmental budget for something other than AI-based revenge porn.”</p><p>Reggie raged back at her, “Where the fuck are they?”</p><p>She silenced him with an icy glare. “Safe.”</p><p>She managed to pull the knots at his right hand and teased them loose.</p><p>“Don’t move,” she whispered to him without moving her lips. He felt the pressure being taken off his right hand and wriggled it free, discreetly. She started on his feet. </p><p>Realisation dawned on Reggie’s face, “The photo of Malachi with you!” </p><p>Betty looked annoyed at his outburst but didn’t say anything, concentrating on her task. </p><p>“You clearly slept with him for information on us!” Reggie accused. </p><p>Betty snorted and smiled tightly, “Mantle, your fascination with my sex life is so pathetic.”</p><p>“Is that why he didn’t help me this morning?” Reggie hissed. </p><p>Jughead watched as Betty’s lips curved into a vicious grin. “Yeah, I got him to roll on you with a mere text message. It was so fucking easy, Mantle. Child’s play, even. You should choose your allies better.”</p><p>“That’s how you found out we were bugging your place!” </p><p>Betty’s eyes flashed but she spoke with great calm, “I knew you bugged my place since the first couple of weeks. I’m a goddamn FBI agent, not a doe-eyed school kid.”</p><p>“So what were you doing with Malachi?” Reggie asked, curiously. </p><p>Betty shrugged, “He took a liking to me because of my skills with a car and told me about your fucked up plans to install cameras in my place.”</p><p>Reggie chirped, grinning, “That was my idea, you know. I kind of wanted him to rough you up a bit when he trashed you place, but Malachi is shit at taking direct orders. So Hiram suggested he get Nick to take you out and I thought that was an ace plan.”</p><p>“I will fucking kill you,” Jughead hissed venomously. </p><p>“I told Hiram that leaving you in a ditch would be the best way for your death not to be traced back to us,” Reggie piped up. “Plus we <i>hated</i> Nick – seriously, he was so <i>boring</i> - so we wanted to take him out as well. Two birds, as the saying goes.”</p><p>The only way that Jughead knew Betty was rattled by what he said was that she stilled slightly in untying his bindings. Her voice was nonchalant and bored when she drawled her next words, “Well, you never were very creative.”</p><p>Reggie looked like she slapped him and Jughead relished the sight. </p><p>Jughead felt the ropes release around his feet and flexed his calves to return blood flow to his extremities. </p><p>She started on his left hand. </p><p>“Fuck, these bindings are tight,” she said softly, but loud enough for Reggie to hear. She flicked her eyes briefly to Jughead and said at the same volume, “Keep an eye on him won’t you?” </p><p>She put the gun in his lap, the barrel pointing to Reggie’s face, held between Jughead’s thighs. He wanted to tell her that this was a ridiculously bad idea, but he kept out of this FBI pissing contest. </p><p>“Pray that he sneezes and ends your life quickly so that you don’t have to face the wrath of the Bureau,” Betty said sweetly to Reggie.</p><p>Reggie coughed, “There is no way that I am going anywhere with you, unless you’re dead!”</p><p>“How delightful.” Betty said in a tone that suggested she found it anything but. “They’re all here, Reggie. Tyler and everyone. They’re out for your fucking blood.”</p><p>“What?” he hissed, “How did I not know this?”</p><p>“Because they don’t trust you,” she sang viciously, “Oh, and by the way, you know your sugar daddy, Hiram? He’s dead.”</p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>Betty broke eye contact with Reggie and began to untie Jughead’s bindings with a vengeance. In that moment, Reggie took his chance, grabbed the gun from Jughead’s lap and pounced on Betty, ripping her to the ground and sitting hard on her abdomen. </p><p>Betty laughed as Reggie held down her arms and spat on her face. </p><p>Reggie tried to pistol-whip Betty, but she deflected him with a well-placed slicing gesture. </p><p>Jughead moved rapidly getting out of all of his bindings, so he could help Betty.  She had not finished releasing his left hand, so he pulled a knife out from his boot and began to slice through the rope. </p><p>Reggie sat back and held the gun to her face. </p><p>Jughead cut faster as Betty reached up to claw Reggie’s face and he hissed in pain, swearing. </p><p>“I’ll kill you, bitch!”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try!” Elizabeth laughed, looking gorgeous and dangerous even from her prone position. </p><p>Jughead’s heart was in his throat as he watched Reggie pull the trigger.</p><p>Jughead listened in slow motion for the gun to release its bullet and the sound to ricochet across the stone room before he saw Betty’s brains sprayed across the floor. </p><p>His heart leapt to his throat in fear and grief. </p><p>Then, he heard the gun click, and nothing happened. </p><p>Reggie looked at the gun in surprise and Betty used that moment to palm-strike him in the nose, a huge, excited smile on her face. </p><p>Reggie cursed as blood spurt from his nose, threw the gun to his side and began to strangle Betty with his hands. </p><p>Jughead saw her reach up and claw his face again. With a cry of rage he leaned over her pinning her arms down and she appeared to struggle against his hold to no avail. </p><p>Jughead sliced harder at the rope, begging to get through the bindings before Reggie smashed Betty’s head in.</p><p>Then, he watched in morbid fascination as Betty reached up again, straining against Reggie’s weight and in a move that confused him, pulled her arm down to one side and thrust her opposite hip up, unbalancing him. </p><p>Jughead, in surprise, realised that he had cut through the bindings. </p><p>He stood up and something clattered to the ground, but he ignored it as he moved over to his glorious lover. </p><p>He had the rope at the ready to choke-rip Reggie from Betty in a similar move to the one he used on Fuckwit St Clair, but by the time he got to her, Betty had Mantle in a painful and powerful hold. </p><p>She yawned elaborately as he struggled against her. </p><p>“Oh, you have the rope?” she asked casually and tilted her head towards the furious and snarling Reggie. “Can you give me a hand and tie him up?”</p><p>Jughead nodded numbly.</p><p>
  <i>Damn, she’s so fucking hot.</i>
</p><p>Jughead obliged and soon he and Betty had the cursing FBI agent bound and propped against the wall. </p><p>Betty gleefully kicked Reggie in the stomach and announced, as he doubled over in pain, “That was for trying your hardest to fuck up my relationship.”</p><p>Reggie coughed wetly, gasping for air.</p><p>“Your relationship?” Jughead whispered.</p><p>She turned to him and gave him a small, nervous smile. “If you’re still willing to try after how much I fucked things up?”</p><p>“Oh,” he said, feeling beautiful and impossibly elated, “Always. I’m so overwhelmed that you want to even consider it after <i>I</i> fucked things up.”</p><p>Her smile blossomed. “I do want to try, I promise. We both made mistakes...”</p><p>Betty walked over to her gun and picked it up. Then, she walked over to the black cartridge that lay on the floor. Jughead realised that the clattering sound from earlier was due to the clip falling to the ground. </p><p>He must have been staring at her with a mixture of horror and confusion because when Betty turned to look at him, she shrugged sheepishly and said, “It has magazine disconnect.”</p><p>“Huh?” he said, stupidly. Betty talking to him about guns was like her talking to him about cars; it all went way over his head. </p><p>“Know thy gun,” Reggie spat furiously and Betty nodded smugly. </p><p>“Yes, thanks Reg,” she piped up. She calmly explained to Jughead, “My gun can’t fire without the magazine being connected, even if there is a bullet in the chamber. As soon as I put the gun in your lap to distract Reggie, I disconnected the magazine so it would be useless.”</p><p>Jughead’s brain was just catching up with the events that just passed. “You were never going to die?” </p><p>“Not unless Reggie managed to strangle me to death,” Betty conceded with a delighted giggle. </p><p>“I would have too, if it were a fair fight!” Reggie screeched from the floor.</p><p>Betty ignored him with a smug expression on her face. “It was more than fair, Mantle. You just can’t stand that I’m better than you’ll ever hope to be.”</p><p>“That’s because you have a death wish!” he spat furiously. </p><p>She shrugged. "And?"</p><p>Then, she turned her sharp green eyes on Jughead and he felt the full weight of her concern, which was a wondrous, heady feeling. Her eyes softened as she took in the cuts, scrapes and blooming bruises. </p><p>“You’re safe,” she said, her eyes suspiciously wet. </p><p>“Betty - Elizabeth, I’m so sorry,” he started, his voice scratchy. He was just glad that she was okay.   </p><p>She shook her head, eyes bright with unshed tears, “No, I’m sorry Juggie, I asked so much of you so quickly and you were distraught… and I caused a lot of your distress… I am so sorry.”</p><p>His heart swelled at the sound of his nickname again and he closed the gap between them slowly, reaching his arms around her. To his surprise, she nestled in easily with no resistance, her nose buried into his neck. He could feel the wings of her breath wisp across the raw skin on his neck and shoulders, and the casual intimacy of it made his heart stutter. His fingers tightened on her and he felt, rather than heard, her breathing hitch slightly. </p><p>“Betts,” he whispered, “Let me know when you want to talk. I’ve been reflecting over what we said when we fought in front of the camera yesterday. I know it was all real for you - every word you said - and I think I understand.”</p><p>She looked at him, her beautiful green eyes glistening with hope. “No, it wasn’t all real. I was pretty cruel to you in many ways. I need you to know that I don’t consider you to be a gang leader. You’re a writer and a Serpent dad and you’re Jughead… You’re so much more than I gave you credit for. I’m sorry for reducing you to a label that didn’t fit. I did exactly what I accused you of. I am so sorry.”</p><p>His heart pounded in his chest at her words. “Thank you for seeing me, Elizabeth.”</p><p>She continued, “Also, you didn’t betray me – I was just really upset with you, okay? I’m sorry I never trusted you with the truth about me, especially my dad. I tried to sabotage us from the beginning…”</p><p>“Betts,” he whispered, feeling feverishly thrilled with her rush and desperate honesty, like it was a skill that she had just learnt to perform and was trying to maximise it. “It’s okay, we’ll work it out.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” That same, rushed voice.</p><p>“It’s okay, it will be fine,” Jughead murmured, holding her flush against him. “You were scared and alone in this. Horrible people - like this fuckhead here - were out to hurt you. We will work this out, I promise.”</p><p>“You’re so special and wonderful, Jughead Jones,” she whispered, voice catching. </p><p>“Ugh! Fuck you both!” Reggie yelled from his prone position on the ground. </p><p>Jughead wanted to kick him but refrained as he saw Betty’s eyes flash dangerously. Then she smiled indulgently and stepped back, walking up to Reggie.</p><p>“Tyler’s going to be here soon,” Betty crooned to Reggie. “How do you think I got here? I hotwired his car and he will be mad.” </p><p>She nudged him (read: kicked) with the toe of her boot.</p><p>“So?” Reggie wailed.</p><p>“You sold us all out Reg, especially me,” Betty said softly, “There are people who want your blood. Lucky me, I’m first in line for my pound of flesh.”</p><p>Jughead shuddered at the thought. Betty was infinitely more dangerous than he ever hoped to be, but he was desperate to fight by her side. </p><p>“Betty, he doesn’t even deserve your words,” Jughead found himself saying.</p><p>Betty’s phone rang. She sighed when she saw the name and picked it up, “Polly dearest!”</p><p>Jughead could tell that Betty was being reprimanded by whoever was on the other end of the line, as she looked a little chagrined as she listened on. </p><p>“Sorry Tyler,” Betty started and then stopped abruptly, listening again. “Fine, don’t believe me! I’m assuming you’re here now and you can see that your car is fine. Yes, so is Jughead and so am I. Thank you, I appreciate the concern.”</p><p>Betty finished the conversation with venom and hung up.</p><p>Jughead waited in silence; listening to the sure, steady footprints of the other FBI agent stalking down the stone corridor. He watched as Betty drew the sweetness inside of her and reset the tough shell that she had been using in his presence ever since he left for San Francisco. </p><p>A man, presumably Tyler, walked in to their room, gun first. Two other agents, who all walked in a similar stance, followed him. He took in the scene and lowered it as soon as he saw Betty’s serene expression.</p><p>“I can’t believe you stole my ride!” Tyler squawked. Jughead saw Betty’s mouth twitch into a small smile and her shoulders relaxed further. He assumed that this act of defiance was the least of her worries and that Tyler was just concerned about her safety. </p><p>She folded her arms and played along, stating with crispness, “I barely even touched it.”</p><p>He made an exasperated sound and declared, “I’ll deal with you later!” before swooping down on Reggie. </p><p>“Can you walk Reg?” Tyler asked softly.</p><p>Reggie’s eye twitched, “Barely. These ropes are cutting off my circulation-,”</p><p>“Good.” Tyler hissed. He waved his arms to the two agents behind him, “Yuki, Bav, could you two help me with our filthy turncoat here?”</p><p>The two agents moved to his side and began manoeuvring Reggie. </p><p>“What would you like me to do, Tyler?” Betty asked.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and threw his hands up a little in exasperation, “Now she asks!”</p><p>Betty shook her head and then turned to Jughead. “Is your bike at the safe house? We can go to see Toni if you’d like?”</p><p>He nodded. “I’d like that.”</p><p>Tyler ignored Betty as she walked out of the room, grabbing Jughead’s arm and ushering him into the dark corridor. </p><p>“Are you alright, Jughead?” She whispered, “I was horribly worried about you.”</p><p>He felt a warm glow blossom in his chest as he took in those words and held them against his heart. “I’m fine, I’ve had worse. How did you find me?”</p><p>She looked a little guilty when she responded, “I sewed in a GPS tracker to your Serpent jacket.”</p><p>Jughead stared at her mouth agape. He wasn’t upset; he was more impressed with her.</p><p>“When did you get a GPS tracker in to my jacket?”</p><p>She bit her lip. He watched her tease that plump lip between her white teeth and his stomach clenched. “You have every right to be mad with me,” she started warningly. </p><p>“Just tell me, Betts.”</p><p>“I snuck in to your house in the early hours of the morning and sewed it in?” Betty said in a rush, voice trailing upwards at the end to illustrate her general lack of certainty. </p><p>“Wow so that wasn’t a dream,” Jughead breathed. </p><p>“No, it wasn’t a dream. Also I hacked your phone, which is how I found out you went to visit my dad. I’m sorry, it’s a gross violation of privacy.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. He still found it adorable.</p><p>The reached the end of the tunnel and light was streaming in. The air was cold and dry and snow dusted the ground, but the sky was blue and clear. These were some of Jughead’s favourite days, weather-wise. </p><p>When they got outside, he turned to fully face Betty Cooper and Elizabeth Huxley said with a sigh, “It’s nothing compared to how I violated your privacy. Plus, you saved my life.”</p><p>She was watching him through her inquisitive green eyes and he met her gaze confidently, through blackened eyes. Her expression changed from curious to grateful and she took a step closer to him, so that they were a hairsbreadth apart. </p><p>“I endangered your life,” she corrected, looking worried. “You saved all the Uktena. You saved the Serpents, Juggie.”</p><p>His finger brushed her nose lightly, “Thank you, but we saved the Serpents, together.”</p><p>He could smell a hint of peppermint on her breath.</p><p>“We can do a lot more together than apart, I believe,” he whispered. </p><p>She hummed in agreement. </p><p>He leaned in to kiss her, tentatively at first, with the chasteness of apology. Betty smiled slightly, presumably at the lightness of the kiss, and tilted her head, deepening it. Her scent filled up his senses and he could feel her body heat radiating through him, forcing back the seeping winter chill. He held her tighter as he heard her moan and thrilled in his ability to make her tremble. He longed to run his hands over her body without a Kevlar vest in between them. He reached up and ran his hands over her brushed-smooth hair and cupped her head where her ponytail started, more firmly directing the kiss ignoring the way his lip stung from the contact. </p><p>Betty’s mouth opened for him as he brushed his tongue along her bottom lip. He could feel her chest rising and falling with increasing rapidity and used his other hand to pull her close, to thank her for rescuing his sorry ass and to apologise for making her life exceedingly difficult. </p><p>He heard an incredulous snort behind him and Betty surfaced with a dazed look on her face, which turned to guilt when she spotted her colleagues pulling a fuming Reggie along behind them. </p><p>She stepped back slightly from Jughead, her hand still hovering around his hip. He missed her warmth.</p><p>Now that he had seen <i>Elizabeth</i> in action, he felt he understood those incongruous parts of her better. He understood the flashes of enjoyment he saw in her eyes when she messed with Malachi in the junkyard and the sense of <i>aliveness</i> he felt abuzz when she took down the Ghoulies who beat up Marco. She was a thrill seeker and loner. He, of all people, understood that better than anyone. </p><p>But would he be enough to thrill her? He startled himself a little by that thought. He had honestly never entertained the thought of long-term with any person. Ever.</p><p>But she was incredible.</p><p>He was floored by the looks that Betty –<i> Elizabeth</i> - gave him. No one else had ever looked at him quite like that: a mixture of tenderness, arousal and protectiveness <i>of</i> him. He, who had always been the protector, now had an avenging angel of his own and it was a pleasing, yet disconcerting feeling. </p><p>“Shall we go see the Uktena?” Betty asked.</p><p>Jughead nodded. </p><p>He resolved that would follow this woman to the ends of the earth, if she let him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Trigger Warnings:</b><br/>- Jughead damage: Cigarette burns, rope burn, punched to the face repeatedly, broken ribs and some internal damage. He is lucid for the majority of the chapter and there will be no long-lasting physical damage<br/>- Psychological taunting: Reggie taunts Betty about Nick, Reggie taunts Jughead about Betty<br/>- Gun violence: Betty has a gun and Reggie tries to shoot her with it (unsuccessfully)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead hummed, “Mmm, yes. But do we have a moment?”</p><p>Betty looked at him sharply, well, everything looked sharp when she was dressed in her FBI clothes. <i>Hot.</i> “Do you want me to take you to hospital? Sorry, I just assumed that you would want to see Toni…”</p><p>“You’re right, but I want a moment for this.” And he kissed her deeply. “I thought I was going to fucking lose you and I just need to feel you.”</p><p>“I was so worried about you too, Jughead.” Her hands were on his face, fussing over the cuts and tentatively brushing his sensitive skin. “That picture he sent me of you was awful. I was ready to destroy him.”</p><p>Jughead chuckled, wincing at the soreness of his ribs, “Trust me, I know the feeling. The way he spoke about you made me want to annihilate him. I am so glad and so grateful you showed up when you did.”</p><p>“I mean it Jug,” she said, her green eyes intense, “I will always be there for you.”</p><p>“And I will always be there for you, in whatever way you need,” he whispered intensely, “I know you don’t need my protection, but you have my unwavering support and trust from now on.”</p><p>“Jug…” she breathed, eyes wide, “Thank you so much. That means the world to me.”</p><p>He kissed her again, more intently this time. “Please?”</p><p>She gazed at him, her expression shrewd and said, “Are you sure you’re okay enough to…” She smirked and whispered, “I think you’re going to have to let me do all the work, Forsythe.”</p><p>Jughead felt a thrill go through him at her words, it seemed to him as if they were in a parallel, in a time adjacent to this one wherein their relationship was grounded in trust. He held on to it with his whole self and willed them towards it.  </p><p>“Anything you want, Betts,” he promised.</p><p>Betty unlocked the parked car and walked him slowly backwards towards the door, gently pressing him against the car to brush her lips against his with impossible tenderness. </p><p>“Anything <i>you</i> want,” she murmured against his lips, breath hot against his face, which was stinging in the crisp November air. </p><p>“You,” His voice was a desperate plea. </p><p>“Of course you have me,” she smiled at him and opened the car door. He loved that she used the present tense. Jughead wasted no time sitting on the backseat and pulling at her hips. “You’re amazing and I am so crazy about you.”</p><p>“I love you,” he declared, voice catching in his throat as he stared at her; all power and pristine beauty. She was so effortlessly beautiful, he wanted everything. “You have to know that.”</p><p>“I’m getting there, I’m really trying.” Betty smiled at him and sighed, “I’m so relieved that you’re okay. I thought-,” She shuddered and trailed off. </p><p>Jughead smirked, cocky now that the danger had passed, “Babe, I’m unkillable.”</p><p>He was pleased to see that he had made Betty giggle; she had been so stressed lately (his fault) and now that the coast was clear, he wanted to help her relax again. </p><p>“But oh so fuckable,” she crooned and tilted her head to the side in a cute, suggestive fashion. </p><p>“Then do it, you minx,” he heard himself say, voice a hideous croak for wanting to touch and taste her.</p><p>Betty smirked at him and took off her pants and underwear in the cold daylight air. She hissed as the cold air caressed her body, but continued anyway, throwing her clothes on the floor of the car before climbing on top of him. </p><p>Jughead hummed in pleasured to feel her straddle him. The fact that she was still in her Kevlar vest made it weirdly hot. He didn’t want to fully examine this kink in this particular moment, so he ran his hands up Betty’s covered torso and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her into a searing kiss. </p><p>Their lips melded together, tongues dancing as Betty made efficient work of his belt. He was gasping when she wrapped her hands around his cock and he hissed pathetically against her mouth when she positioned him against her dripping entrance. </p><p>The contrast of the dry, cold air and her liquid heat made Jughead issue a deep growling sound as Betty slid down over his length. He watched in pleasure as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek and her lips parted to release a breathy sigh. </p><p>“Oh fuck yes, you’re perfect Jughead,” Betty whispered, dancing her fingers up his arms, careful not to touch his chest. She gripped his forearms and rolled her hips, making him keen for her in his desire to touch her, move with her. His ribs and face ached in a hideous juxtaposition to the delicious sensations she bestowed upon him, grinding her wet quim down on his shaft, eliciting all sorts of desperate sounds from his lips. </p><p>“No one makes me more insane than you,” he whispered, voice shuddering in the cold air, ghosting in front of him.</p><p>Betty smirked, pleased and Jughead inched his fingers up her silken thighs to grab a fistful of her ass and pull her down on top of him. His ribs screamed in protest, but he didn’t fucking care, Betty Cooper’s sweet and filthy movements could probably resurrect him from any pit of hell. </p><p>She took such care with him, letting him move her, letting him drive the pace despite her being in the position of power. She purred at him, “You’re so fucking beautiful” and “You did so well, you saved everyone” and her words sang to his soul, weaving the chords of forgiveness that he so viciously coveted. </p><p>She was so tight and hot, clamping her muscles around his aching cock, drawing him higher and higher with her precious words and each roll of her hips. </p><p>He heard himself panting, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as she moved over him, his avenging angel. He felt tears stain his cheeks in combination of the pain that wracked his body and the gift she granted him of her body and her love. </p><p>“Elizabeth, I love you,” he whispered raggedly, “I’m going to tell you until you believe me.”</p><p>She hushed him, hot breath curling over his ear as she told him, “I’m trying Juggie. In any case, I forgive you.” </p><p>He choked and she carded her hands to fist gently into his hair, pulling him against her as she came, gasping against him. Her quim grasped at him, tearing him to the edge and he came, murmuring his gratitude and love in her ear. </p><p>After a few moments of staring into each other’s eyes, with Elizabeth curled over him as if in protection of him, Jughead unstuck his throat to ask her a question.</p><p>“You really forgive me?” he whispered, voice scratchy. “After what I did to you?”</p><p>She smiled and it made his heart sing to see how genuine it was. “Yes Jughead. I do. This is going to sound really bad, but it’s kind of a relief.”</p><p>“A relief?” Jughead choked in disbelief.</p><p>She nodded and admitted, “I never wanted to tell you about my past. I may never have told you…”</p><p>She sighed and said, “I’m not going to deny that I’m still annoyed that you went to see him without asking me first, but mixed in with those feelings of frustration is utter relief and I know that it will be okay....”</p><p>Jughead’s heart was in his throat at this statement.</p><p>She paused for a moment and then allowed, “It’s not like we stared our relationship on the basis of trust anyway… and I can’t deny the role the lack of trust played in the turn of events. I’m not mad anymore.” </p><p>
  <i>She is relieved? Holy fuck, I could just about cry…</i>
</p><p>Elizabeth took a deep, shuddering breath and said,  “Mostly, I’m glad that you’re not repulsed by my past and it doesn’t freak you out that my dad was a serial killer.”</p><p>
  <i>Freaked out? Is it weird to say that her past makes her even more intriguing? Yeah, it’s weird, don’t say it. </i>
</p><p>Jughead chuckled and then clutched his ribs. “Ow fuck. Okay, no. It’s your <i>past</i>. It’s not the essence of you as a person; it’s just a contributing effect. How could I be repulsed by the past that has shaped the most glorious of warriors before me?”</p><p>He was thrilled when he saw her blush and continued, “A warrior who I just watched tear down a man with enchanting deadliness. It was so <i>fucking hot</i>.”</p><p>He looked up at her, willing for her to understand. <i>I know you.</i></p><p>Elizabeth smiled, eyes sparkling. “Thank you Jughead.”</p><p>Then her mouth twisted and she said in a playful whine, “I’m still annoyed you thought I was with that idiot, Malachi, though. Have you ever spoken to him? He’s seriously stupid despite being pretty helpful to me.”</p><p>Jughead winced and then grimaced at the pain that lanced through his body. “I know, I know… it’s just I saw you oscillate between Betty and Elizabeth so many times, I <i>knew</i> you were hiding something. Plus you were both super awkward and then really sexually aggressive towards me and it <i>didn’t make sense…</i>”</p><p>Elizabeth blushed and snorted a laugh, “That’s just how I flirt, okay, hot shot? As if you were any better!”</p><p>Jughead laughed and it hurt his ribs, but the pain was glorious. “Fuck, how are you simultaneously so cute and yet so wickedly deadly? You make me crazy, really.”</p><p>She scrunched up her face at him.</p><p>He continued to explain, “Anyway, I was so confused. It was the one thing that made sense at four in the morning, hopped up on energy drinks, conspiracy theories and sheer paranoia.”</p><p>Her eyes were soft and glistening when she said, “You’re an idiot, you know?”</p><p>The way she said it sounded like a love confession.</p><p>“I know,” he said solemnly, hand on fluttering heart. </p><p>She laughed in delight before sighing, “Look, there are still things we need to discuss and I want you to understand me, everything… it’s just going to take some time.”</p><p>He nodded and said in utter truth, “Whatever it takes. I really mean it. I’m in this for the long haul.”</p><p>She bit her lip and suggested lightly, “Before we freeze to death, shall we go see the Uktena?” </p><p>He grinned at her and nodded. </p><p>Betty watched him with hooded eyes as she cleaned herself with some tissues in her pocket donned her uniform again. Seeing her in her navy blues, surrounded by the quiet, picturesque snow-covered landscape of the Sisters, he wondered idly if the whole thing had been a dream.</p><p>She looked at him and warmth filled her eyes. </p><p><i>No,</i> he thought fiercely, <i>Even my insane, rampant imagination would struggle to come up with someone like </i>her. </p><p>He decided not to worry about reality and took her hand in his. </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Betty drove them to the Greendale safe house in Tyler’s car, in order to switch to Jughead’s bike.</p><p>She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Can I drive?”</p><p>“My bike? Of course, whenever you want,” he said, tossing her the keys. “Where did you learn how to ride, by the way?”</p><p>Her laugh sounded strangled, “Oh the real story is quite long, but in brief, I did motor cross. I started with motorised bikes when I was much younger though.”</p><p>She laughed and shook her head, “What I mean by that is I hacked up pushbikes and added motors to them for fun. A close childhood friend and I did that often before she... left.”</p><p>He didn’t miss the deliberate choice of word and the look of pain in Betty’s eyes. </p><p>“Jesus, your skill set is insanely hot,” he said lightly, as she settled on to the bike and tossed him his helmet. “Is there anything you can’t do?”</p><p>He tossed her the helmet back and shook his head.</p><p>She laughed darkly and said, “Apparently, my job. We were meant to get Hiram alive. It’s going to be a shit show when I get back to D.C… I think they will bring in Internal Affairs…” </p><p>She looked at the helmet, “Why are you giving this to me?”</p><p>“You’re driving, so, you’ve got to have your eyes on the road. They can’t be stinging in the cold the whole time,” he pointed out. “I’ll just sit behind you. Plus, I need to keep you safe.”</p><p>Betty smirked and put the helmet on. He sat behind her, enjoying the feeling of her warmth against him, putting his hands around her waist. She started the engine and revved it. </p><p>He could have sworn she said, “Oh fuck yeah,” as she took off. Knowing now that she had done motor-cross, he was extremely grateful for how delicately she was handling his bike (and him). They drove from Greendale back into Riverdale proper. A kilometre or so from Veronica’s house, she turned off and parked at Archie’s. </p><p>She locked his bike and handed him back the keys. </p><p>“They were at Archie’s?” He asked, incredulously. </p><p>“Yes,” Betty said, smiling, “Who else could I trust to keep them completely safe from Hiram? A man whose love life has been constantly jeopardised by Hiram’s existence and who was about to get everything he had been denied for almost a decade.”</p><p>“But Archie said Hiram had something on him…” Jughead started, not wanting to reveal his best friend’s secret to law enforcement.</p><p>Betty waved a hand casually and said, “No, he doesn’t. I handled that. Archie is clean.”</p><p>Jughead felt a swooping feeling in his gut. <i>Safe.</i></p><p>“Wow, that’s… thank you,” he said softly. He cleared his throat, “Does Veronica know the Uktena are at Archie’s?”</p><p>“I texted her before, so she should be here.” Elizabeth looked at him through shrewd green eyes. “She didn’t want to know Jughead. She asked me not to tell her just in case she was compromised.”</p><p>He nodded, feeling guilty again for thinking she would choose Veronica over him. </p><p>Betty knocked on the door. “Don’t worry, I told Archie we were on our way.”</p><p>The curtains in the front lounge flickered and moments later Archie was opening up the door. “Betty, Jug,” he grinned, “I am so glad to see you both. Veronica’s been here a few minutes and already filled us in. Come inside.”</p><p>Archie pulled him aside for a moment after they entered, concern in his eyes. “Jug, you look like you got beaten half to death, are you okay?”</p><p>Jughead nodded, smiling hugely through bloodied lips, “More than okay Archie. Betty and I are back together.”</p><p>Archie’s eyes flicked towards the blonde and back to him. “She’s crazy about you, Jughead.”</p><p>Jughead’s face split into a painful bloodied grin. “I know… you know how insane for her I am.”</p><p>“I know, keep telling her you love her, okay?” Archie insisted fiercely. “You’re eloquent and persuasive; she’ll believe you… Who knows what’s going to happen now, what with her being FBI and everything?”</p><p>Jughead hummed, but didn’t say anything because he was worried about the implications of their fledgling relationship.</p><p>They walked into a packed lounge room, filled with Serpents and Toni’s family, sitting around, playing board games and watching cartoons. </p><p>Jughead felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders: <i>They are all safe. We have saved them. </i></p><p>When Toni saw Betty, she gave a cry of joy and leapt off the couch (out of Cheryl’s embrace) into Betty’s arms. The look of pleased shock on Betty’s face was a sight to behold. She fiercely hugged the tiny pink-haired woman and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. </p><p>When Toni and Betty had stopped hugging, Toni walked up to him and pulled him in to a huge, but very gentle, bear hug. </p><p>“Are you okay?” she whispered, concerned. “Let me get you some ice.”</p><p>“I am now that I know you’re safe,” he said warmly. </p><p>Toni hummed and looked at him squarely, “Well, Betty was never going to put us in danger. We would trust her with our lives, even without knowing she was an undercover FBI agent this whole time.” </p><p>“I know,” he breathed, head still reeling from the ramifications of that particular revelation, “No wonder she was so…”</p><p>“Dangerously addictive to you?” Toni finished for him with a smile. </p><p>He glared at her and she laughed. “Come, have a cupcake? The boys and I were baking earlier.”</p><p>She presented him with a half collapsed chocolate chip cupcake and he took it with a smile. He watched as the whole room thanked Betty and praised her for a job well done. Her hug with Veronica was lingering and heartfelt, and it made him slightly jealous. </p><p>“So what happens now?” Jughead heard himself ask. </p><p>Betty turned to Veronica and smiled gently, “Well, the Twilight now belongs to Veronica. But the legal hearings will soon commence to rightfully return the land to the Uktena. I am assuming you don’t want to fight these charges V?”</p><p>Veronica shook her head and spoke clearly, “I have decided that I will be donating the land to be held in trust for the Uktena families. Also, once my father’s estate is settled, we can work together to develop what you all want on that land. Something to improve Riverdale and make the Southside a beautiful and fun place to live again.”</p><p>Jughead looked around the room to see the faces of joy and wonder; Thomas Topaz was even crying. He didn’t even know what Riverdale could be without the rift between the North and the South, the Serpents and the Ghoulies, but was excited to find out what this new chapter would look like.</p><p>The moment of joy was interrupted somewhat by Fangs, Sweet Pea, Marco and Joaquin kicking the door down and crowing in delight at the gathering. </p><p>“Betty, you saucy little minx!” Joaquin trilled at her as he swept her into a hug. “I can’t believe Jughead has been hot for law enforcement this whole time! This is too perfect! You can’t make this shit up!”</p><p>Betty shook her head ruefully, though her expression was one of endearment. Jughead thought that he must look like that a lot when he dealt with the Serpents. </p><p>“So Blonde Berserker,” Sweet Pea grinned at her. “Looks like you came out of another fight unscathed again. Did you kick the shit out the Serpent King for being a dickhead or something? Interested readers want to know.”</p><p>“Yeah why do you look like shit, Jughead?” Joaquin stepped in, eyes flashing. “Did Betty tie you up or something?”</p><p>In all the chaos, Jughead had forgotten that they had no idea of Hiram’s plans. </p><p>Sweet Pea snorted. “Nah he would look satisfied and smug if she tied him up, dude.”</p><p>Joaquin crossed his arms and tapped his foot in contemplation. “Good point Sweet.”</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes. “You guys, I untied him.”</p><p>Jughead could see Marco hovering around Betty with (if possible) an expression that was more star-struck than he had ever seen it before. He looked as if he would squeal or melt if Betty so much as glanced at him. </p><p>“Boring!” Cheryl hollered from the couch. </p><p>“Lady of Chaos has a point,” Sweet Pea smirked. </p><p>Betty looked at Jughead concerned and Toni brought him an ice pack. He hissed when the cold touched his bruised eye. </p><p>“It was a traitor from work who lured Jughead into a trap and hurt him. I would never do that to Jughead, ever.” Betty’s voice was sharp. “He kept the Uktena safe. He’s the reason they’re alive.”</p><p>Toni seconded her words. “Jughead saved us, guys. He was the decoy in Betty’s plan to keep us safe. He’s the reason that Cheryl, my family and I are alive and we couldn’t be more grateful for his sacrifice.”</p><p>The Serpents all turned to look at Jughead. </p><p>“Fuck, dude, you are so hard core,” Joaquin smirked and eyed him suggestively. “What a raging hottie.”</p><p>Jughead felt a blush suffuse his face as he stared at the respectful stares of his family. </p><p>Betty smiled softly. “He is super hot. I’m so sorry you got so hurt though, Juggie.”</p><p>Joaquin snorted at her nickname, but Jughead didn’t care, he was too happy that everything was <i>good</i>, and somehow so much better than before.</p><p>Sweet Pea wolf whistled and Toni’s eyes were soft, like she was going to cry. </p><p>“Did you smash up the guy that hurt you, Jughead?” Fangs asked quietly.</p><p>Jughead shook his head and said, “Nah the Blonde Berserker got him.”</p><p>All the heads whipped to stare at Betty who shrugged. Jughead conceded, “Now that was hot as hell.”</p><p>Betty gave him a huge grin, glowing in excitement. </p><p>“Plus afterwards was alright, eh?” she joked just to him.</p><p>He pulled her under his arm. “I think you mean mind-blowing. Despite having three cracked ribs and whatever internal damage is kicking around in me at the moment.”</p><p>She smirked at him, running her fingers lightly up his spine. “Are you doing okay though? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”</p><p>“Betts, I’m fine,” Jughead assured her, eyes locking on to her green ones. “I am so fucking lucky to be here with you and all my friends. Everyone is safe and happy. It’s wonderful.”</p><p>“Aww, you softy Serpent father,” she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. </p><p>“So Jughead,” Fangs said thoughtfully and the room went silent. “It turns out that you were right about Betty pretty much the whole time, though.”</p><p>“Ugh Fangs!” Cheryl screeched. “Don’t give him the satisfaction of validation for his stupid theories and obsessions!”</p><p>“Right about me?” Betty said, eyebrows raised. </p><p>“He was always going on about how you weren’t what you presented us,” Fangs said bluntly and Jughead wanted to melt into the ground in embarrassment considering where his so-called theories and obsessions led him.</p><p>Betty snorted, but there was a curious expression in her eyes as she smiled at him. “Well he’s more observant than you lot. Except maybe you Fangs, but you’re more emotionally observant. You’d make a great profiler, but a terrible field agent.”</p><p>Fangs grinned at her, pleased. </p><p>“I’d make a great field agent,” Sweet Pea boomed, “I already have code names for you all.”</p><p>Betty laughed, “I think you even have your own language Sweet Pea.”</p><p>Joaquin nodded his agreement, “Yeah like whatever nonsense you write in our meeting minutes. What’s a Paladin?”</p><p>“Right?” Cheryl hooted delightedly. Jughead looked at her in surprise and she shrugged. “I have access to all your online folders, Jughead.”</p><p>He shrugged, not even caring. </p><p>“So does this mean that you have to leave us, Betty?” Marco asked in a small voice. </p><p>Everyone’s head swivelled towards her and she stood frozen. “Pretty much… I have to go back to my job, you know? That was always the plan.”</p><p>The Serpents booed her. She covered her face with her hands for a moment and then flipped them all the bird.</p><p>“Stay Betty, join us!” Toni insisted. “I would love to have another female Serpent around. Especially since Cheryl won’t join.”</p><p>Cheryl tossed her hair. “Of course I won’t join! If I’m a Serpent, then I will have to listen to Jones brood and pretend I care about the shit he says. I can always wreck havoc from the sidelines.”</p><p>“And you do it so well,” Joaquin clapped her, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>In that brief moment, Toni had launched herself at Cheryl and was fiercely making out with her on the couch. </p><p>“I’ll join the Serpents if Betty does,” Veronica offered with a smirk. </p><p>Jughead shook his head, “No fucking way are you joining us, Veronica.”</p><p>Veronica smirked and gave him the finger. Jughead decided that Special Agent Huxley was a bad influence on Veronica’s upper-class manners. </p><p>Everyone in the room laughed delightedly at his scrunched-up expression. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Later after all the Serpents had left, Veronica had snuck back into her house, past the FBI and procured an expensive bottle of rum from the liquor cabinet. </p><p>“Let’s celebrate!” She cried, pouring out generous glasses of the amber liquid. </p><p>Betty cheered, “Happy birthday Veronica!” She paused for a brief moment, wincing and said, “I’m honestly sorry about what happened today. If I could go back in time and change it, I would.”</p><p>Veronica gave her a smile; “Betty, please. This is what I wanted. But I don’t want my father to ruin something else. Right now, I want to just spend time celebrating with my best friends in the world.”</p><p>Betty hugged Veronica and stroked her hair lovingly from her face. They looked like they were going to kiss for a moment, staring at each other so intently.  He and Archie shared a raised-eyebrow expression. </p><p>Archie cleared his throat slightly and said, “Look, before we get into the drunken nonsense of this evening, I want to ask Veronica something now while she’s still sober.”</p><p>Veronica and Betty turned to look at him, but didn’t let go of each other. </p><p>Archie got down on one knee.</p><p>Veronica’s excited screech lit up the room, “Oh my god! Yes! A thousand times yes!” </p><p>Betty was looking so blissfully happy as Veronica threw herself on the floor next to Archie and kissed him insistently. </p><p>“Ronnie, please,” Archie was laughing under her kisses, “Let me at least ask you the question!”</p><p>She pulled back, looking sheepish and he produced a small velvet box, “Veronica Lodge, would you do me the utmost honour of becoming my wife?”</p><p>Veronica was crying as he opened the box, her face shining with joy. “Yes, as I said. Of course. I will be yours forever.”</p><p>He took out the diamond ring and slid it on to her finger. She leapt on to him, sending them both careening to the floor. </p><p>Jughead’s heart clenched a little in jealousy of their finally requited love. He hated himself for it, knowing how painful this journey had been for both of them. He turned his gaze to Betty and saw that her eyes were on the happy couple, her expression pleased. </p><p>Betty felt his stare and lifted her eyes to meet his. She smiled warmly and reached out for his hand. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, reassuringly. </p><p>After a few moments, Archie and Veronica seemed to notice that they were still there. Veronica extricated herself from Archie and stumbled to her feet, turning to Betty screaming, “Oh my god it finally happened! You did this!”</p><p>Betty looked thoroughly embarrassed as Veronica jumped into her arms and wrapped her legs around Betty. Betty, taken by surprise, stumbled and took her hand from his grasp so she could hold Veronica’s weight. </p><p>“No,” Betty said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, “You made this happen. I was merely an enabler.”</p><p>They hugged fiercely and Veronica said, “I will be forever in your debt.”</p><p>Betty laughed, “What is it with you Riverdale folks and your debts of honour? No debt, you’re my best friend in the world.”</p><p>Veronica was half-laughing, half-crying as Betty set her on the ground. </p><p>Jughead supposed he should congratulate both. He reached out and pulled Archie into a long hug, “Congratulations man, it finally happened.”</p><p>Archie chuckled, “I know Jug. This whole thing is surreal.”</p><p>Jughead knew what he meant. Who knew that Riverdale would ever be this fascinating to the outside world? The whole FBI thing had just happened so fast. </p><p>Jughead hugged Veronica murmuring his congratulations the four of them sat down for a glass of rum. </p><p>“I can’t be bothered to go home for the champagne,” Veronica admitted and they all held up their glasses.</p><p>“Cheers!” </p><p>~~~</p><p>The start of the night was filled with laughter, banter and congratulations. It slowly morphed into asking Betty – ah - Elizabeth questions about her real life. </p><p>“So can we just talk for a moment about you being an FBI agent! That’s insane!” Archie said. “Did you guys know?”</p><p>They both nodded. Betty looked a little pained when she admitted, “Veronica knew the whole time actually. She told me that she knew.”</p><p>“When was that, Veronica?” Jughead asked, curiosity getting the better of him. </p><p>Veronica shared a worried glance with Betty and said, “The weekend we spent a Lodge Lodge.” </p><p>He remembered their crazy side of the road make-out session and her in that adorable little outfit. But that felt like ages ago – it was almost a month ago. It still hurt that she would trust Veronica, but not him.</p><p>Betty looked visibly upset and addressed his hurt directly, “Veronica never knew the whole story about me, Juggie.” She sighed, “Not that it changes how you feel, but I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you Juggie. I was worried because I had no idea how you would handle my past.”</p><p>Jughead interrupted her, throat constricting, heartsore and deeply apologetic, “Well, I think we found out I handled it: catastrophically.”</p><p>She gave him a beautiful, warm smile and said, “Don’t be too hard on yourself. It was shocking and you were manipulated into thinking I was trying to hurt you. You said that you thought I might be Malachi’s girlfriend. Toni explained to me the true significance of that earlier, which I didn’t understand when we were yelling at each other the other day. Now, I think I understand why you reacted the way you did.”</p><p>She continued slowly, “If I had had any idea what my conversations with Malachi looked like from the outside, I would have made sure to – I don’t know – make a bit more of scene about him, I guess?”</p><p>Veronica snorted, clearly trying to bring some levity back into the conversation, “You made enough scenes. Especially for someone allegedly undercover.”</p><p>“Hey!” Betty retorted, but with a note of laughter in her voice, “It was only because everyone apparently knew who I was already.” </p><p>Veronica looked thoughtful (In fact, that look was her scheming look. He knew it well). “Not that many people knew actually. I think it was just daddy’s inner circle and a couple of top Ghoulies.”</p><p>Jughead snorted at the phrase “Top Ghoulies”.</p><p>Betty nodded and then said with a note of disbelief, “I was surprised Nick didn’t know. Why is that?”</p><p>Jughead’s fists clenched at the mention of that fucking bastard’s name.</p><p>Veronica’s mouth curved into a grin, “Pure pride. Daddy wouldn’t want his business associates to know the FBI was investigating him. Bad for business.”</p><p>Betty’s fingers drummed rhythmically on the counter top. “What happened to Nick anyway?”</p><p>Veronica bared her teeth in semblance of a smile, “I sent him packing. He’s probably crying at his mother’s place right now.”</p><p>A flash of fury crossed Betty’s face and Jughead’s heart slammed in his chest in fear. He caught her hand in his and tried to make eye contact with her, desperately. </p><p><i>Remember you promised me that we would go together.</i> He tried to make his eyes communicate. The wrath etched into Betty’s expression subsided and she gave him an acknowledging nod. <i>Good.</i></p><p>“You know,” Archie hedged, “I think it might be a good idea to float the idea of you all going to see a therapist… Not together of course, just…”</p><p>He trailed off awkwardly at the looks around the table, mumbling, “It really helped me after working with Hiram.”</p><p>Veronica made a small sound of acknowledgement and reached out to take Archie’s hand in hers.</p><p>“I was cleared for active duty,” Elizabeth stated crisply, “The FBI psychologist thinks that I’m fine.”</p><p>“That’s problematic,” joked Veronica and Elizabeth snorted, lips curving into smile. </p><p>Jughead took a deep breath and said, “Yeah Arch, I think that’s a good idea. I will get right on it.”</p><p>Elizabeth looked at him, askance. </p><p>He shrugged, “This whole experience has brought to light some of my very real issues, not to mention the fucked up trauma of the past week, so I think I will talk to someone.”</p><p>She licked her lips nervously and he willed her to take the chance on them.</p><p>Elizabeth sighed and put her hand on his knee. “Okay, I’ll hate it, but I think that’s kind of telling already…”</p><p>Veronica caught her expression and distracted Archie. Elizabeth smiled at her gratefully and leaned in closer to Jughead. </p><p>She cleared her throat and whispered to him, “I’ve never opened up to anyone and I’d like you to be the first.” She smirked, “Outside a therapist.”</p><p>He knew that this was a huge concession from her and he felt relieved and blessed to have her choose him. “I’m honoured,” he told her, voice catching. “I’d like to tell you about me as well, beyond what you’ve read in a briefing document.”</p><p>“It was a huge file,” she commented with a warm smile, squeezing his knee. Her phone vibrated loudly on the table. He could see the name “Tyler Creswick” appear on the screen.</p><p>“Sorry everyone, I’ll be one moment.” She unlocked her phone and read the text. He watched her face fall and felt hideously nervous. </p><p>“What Betty?” He asked, panic lacing his voice. </p><p>When she lifted her eyes to meet their respective gazes, her face was ashen. “Guys, my ticket is booked for tomorrow night back to D.C.”</p><p>He felt his heart give way. “No,” he gasped, horrified. “You have to stay.”</p><p>“No!” yelled Archie in disbelief.</p><p>“That’s way too soon!” Veronica cried, bursting into tears.</p><p>Betty’s breath came in short gasps, “I thought I’d at least have a week to, you know, hang out and-,” she met his gaze and he could see the tears welling in her eyes, “be Betty Cooper for a bit longer.”</p><p>They all enveloped her in a long, meaningful hug, not quite knowing what to say.</p><p>“This is fucked,” she said softly, sniffing back tears. </p><p>“Totally fucked,” Veronica agreed, also sniffing. </p><p>“I’ll miss you all so much,” Betty cried, “I’m so sorry I had to lie to you all. I hope you will forgive me one day.”</p><p>They hugged her tighter. </p><p>“We already forgive you,” Jughead and Veronica insisted fiercely. </p><p>After a few moments, when they all sat down again, Veronica poured them another round.  Everyone’s eyes were glistening with tears. His pain felt so real and overwhelming it was almost physical. </p><p>The sat in silence, studying their glasses of rum, eyes downcast. </p><p>Betty rolled her glass elegantly between her fingers and spoke up again, “Jughead, going back to what we were talking about before, before I leave I also wanted to apologise for not thinking I could trust you with my secret.”</p><p>He nodded, feeling a small flicker of warm in the abyss where his heart used to be, “Did you ever want to tell me?”</p><p>She bit her lip and said, “I didn’t let myself think about it, to be honest. It just seemed too reckless for me, like, way more reckless than usual,” she clarified as they all scoffed at her, “It felt like my desire to make myself known to you was entirely selfish, so I tried to avoid thinking about it. At the time, the risk seemed too high and the reward was personal, not professional. And as you know, I would do anything for my job…”</p><p>“Plus,” she continued, eyes searching his, “I didn’t know how much you liked Betty until we went to <i>Caliente</i> for dinner.”</p><p><i>Seriously?</i> he thought, horrified, <i>How could she not know? Everyone knows how head over heels I am about her, don’t they?</i></p><p>“But I am not Betty and everything is different now,” she said. Her voice was unfathomably sad. </p><p><i>This is fucking bullshit. She is leaving me. Nothing matters anymore.</i> </p><p>Jughead caught what she said and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what your name is. It’s <i>you</i>; it has to be you because you’re the person I love. Always and forever.”</p><p>Veronica smiled proudly at him, for the first time in ages, and agreed, “We love you as you are.”</p><p>Betty’s eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as she looked from Veronica to him in disbelief. </p><p>He took a deep breath and confessed, “I don’t think I will be able to live without you. I love you.”</p><p>Her responding smile was sad. “Me neither,” she whispered to him, “This is going to be really hard.”</p><p>Jughead shook his head. “Try impossible.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, okay, I can hear you all screaming at me from behind your screens: You bitch, just let them be happy! Make Betty stay! </p><p>Trust me when I say, it will all work out. Betty going back to D.C. is a realistic and very necessary part of their being together forever. I promise, in the end, everyone will be happy (except Reggie, who will be in jail, lol).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Way We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back in D.C.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to <b>Irrelevancyspeaking</b> for making the conversation between Jughead and Betty much better with their ideas!!! I hope you like it lovely! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the weeks since Elizabeth had returned, she had slowly acclimatised to being back in the fray. </p><p>In this time, she learnt that she <i>loathed</i> D.C.</p><p>Everything was louder and more obnoxious than she remembered. She was oddly shocked by the speed at which life moved in the city: people rushed to work, spoke loudly into phones or sprinted for buses. The first night in her bed she tossed and turned, waking with every street noise, car alarm and ambulance. </p><p>She had started going back to the gym. It was great to be back to sparring and pushing herself with the constant flow of data, metrics and fitness goals. But the bright lights felt blinding and why did everything have to be so <i>fucking early?</i></p><p>Her apartment, clean and modern though it was, now felt claustrophobic and stale. Did she always live in a place so soulless? Sure, she didn’t miss the vinyl coverings or the assaulting mix of brown and orange of her place in Riverdale, but she missed the homeliness of Jughead’s.</p><p>Jughead. </p><p>A topic she reminded herself to ignore every day, but without fail her brain would provide her with a time he fucked her, kissed her or even looked in her direction and it was horribly off-putting. Every moment that she thought of him she desired to throw herself into a plane to Riverdale and never look back. </p><p>When he had asked her to try long distance, she hadn’t hesitated. She had said, with all the happiness in her heart, “Of course, Juggie.” </p><p>His response had been to kiss her senseless, followed by a long slow <i>lovemaking</i> session (his term) that was both beautiful and bittersweet. He promised to visit for Christmas; which was only a week away, but it was a<i> whole week</i> and it was <i>killing her</i>. </p><p>Long-distance seemed like a good idea at the time, but his absence just made her want to burn <i>everything.</i></p><p>But her job was her life. </p><p>Or, it had been for so long she just couldn’t see any other way. She had meant what she said to Jughead: she wasn’t cut out for a life of sleepy town Riverdale. She didn’t want to be some crusty old sheriff, chasing naughty kids and washing off spray paint; she loved the danger of her job way too much for that. </p><p>Sure, she could join Jughead’s “gang”, but that couldn’t be it. </p><p>She sighed heavily, bringing up her mental list of pros and cons for her job. </p><p>Pros:<br/>
1.	She <i>legally</i> got to put herself in to some awesome but dangerous situations.<br/>
2.	She got to use a lot of her favourite skills and attributes: motorbike riding, MMA fighting and a keen desire to win.<br/>
3.	She was paid for the danger. </p><p>But who knew what her job would soon look like? Internal Affairs were conducting an audit into how the Riverdale case went so hideously wrong. She was scheduled to provide evidence in between Christmas and New Year, and was trying to push that out of her mind.</p><p>Cons:<br/>
1.	D.C. was devoid of Jughead.<br/>
2.	D.C. was devoid of Veronica.<br/>
3.	Actually, everyone from Riverdale was not here. D.C. sucked and was terribly lonely.  </p><p>Although, Veronica would be pretty busy soon, given Archie had proposed and they were finally allowed to celebrate their love. Their engagement party was planned for New Year’s Eve, so Betty would be flying back to Riverdale soon after her time with Jughead. </p><p>But then what? </p><p>She had no idea what was in store for her next. She was constantly asking Tyler, but he just said, “Let us process this mess first and we can decide when we’re done, okay? Don’t worry, I know you’re keen to throw yourself into another project and I will make it happen for you. Let’s just get through this debrief and case closure first.”</p><p>She scrunched up her face in disapproval and he swatted a handful of papers at her playfully, “If you want something to do, Elizabeth – or do you go by Betty now? – you can make yourself useful and finish your paperwork.”</p><p>“It’s done,” she responded. She had thrown herself into boring, meticulous bureaucracy to prevent herself from thinking about <i>him</i> when she returned. </p><p>“Okaaaay,” he said slowly, “Well I can find you some more paperwork?”</p><p>She tossed her ponytail impatiently. “Can I interrogate Reggie?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he said crisply. </p><p>And that was that. Back to the daily grind: the endless black coffees, the paperwork, the departmental fuckery. Had it always been so dull? Or had she just had her first taste of freedom and <i>love</i>, and banked that the rest of her life would be as gloriously colourful?</p><p>She was getting depressed again. </p><p>Elizabeth decided to drum up some of her own endorphins and grabbed her gym gear before heading out. She nearly tripped on a box that was lying on her doormat.  </p><p>She stopped cold and picked up the package. It looked and felt about the right size to be a book. She took it inside her apartment and set her things down on the table.</p><p><i>But I didn’t order anything,</i> she thought, confused as she ripped off the brown wrapping.</p><p>It was a book; Elizabeth saw the title “The Way We Are” and let out a small cry. </p><p>He had done it! He had finished his book. </p><p>She looked back at the cover. The cover art was a bloodied feather that looked like it was from some grand bird of prey. It was beautiful. She saw the words “From New York Times Bestselling Author” and smiled. Again, she ran her fingers over the raised, embossed letters of his full name: Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third and an unruly tear slipped down her cheek. </p><p>Opening up the book, her throat tightened with emotion. The dedication read: <i>EH/BC, you changed my world forever. I love you with everything I am.</i></p><p>She scoffed slightly at this, still not believing those words he uttered to her with such sincerity. Did Jughead really know her? Did he really understand her? How could she trust this sentiment?</p><p>Inside he had scrawled, <i>I want your thoughts, please? This is a first draft that I got printed just for you. I love you, always and forever, Jughead x </i></p><p>Betty surprised herself by bursting into tears. </p><p>She grabbed at tissue to stem the flow of tears, but they were relentless. Weeks of being away, of insurmountable loneliness flooded her and she cried with abandon. </p><p><i>Fuck this!</i> she screamed in her head, <i>Why can’t I ever be happy? Why must I compromise myself?</i></p><p>She put the book down and walked into the shower, fully clothed and turned the water on. The water was cold and the heaviness of her clothes dragged her down. What was she doing? How could she fix it?</p><p>Answers eluded her. </p><p>She curled up on the floor of the shower cubicle and wept her heart out. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Over the next week she read a story that was centred again on a mystery. This time, the mystery was not of a murder, but of the identity of a newcomer to Riverdale. </p><p>In essence, it was all about her. </p><p>Changed names aside, she immediately knew who everyone was, so she read it with their face in mind. She was shocked, flattered and aroused at reading about herself through his eyes. She read about his intense physical attraction to her, from the moment he first saw her. She laughed at his re-telling of her aggressive frosting manoeuvre and enjoyed the feelings of anger, awe and frustration as he wrote about the first incident with Malachi. She laughed aloud at his stupid interactions with the Serpents: their ridiculous banter and how it was so obvious that they were pushing to get her and Jughead together. </p><p>She finally saw every bizarre element of her incongruity, every discontinuity in her Betty/Elizabeth dichotomy through Jughead’s eyes. She read about how his attraction deepened through every moment she let “Elizabeth” loose. His words expressed so eloquently the transition of his feelings from her status as an innocent stranger to a relentless and wild force of nature. </p><p>She read about his trepidation, his hesitance and his love despite her constantly flipping personalities every time they interacted. </p><p>She thought she understood what he must have been feeling this whole time: taken for a ride. A wild, terrifying, nonsensical, exhausting and thrilling ride. </p><p>That was how it felt to read the book. </p><p>She even found herself questioning her own motives at one point. The interactions with Malachi from his perspective were so raw and visceral. She completely comprehended why he thought her and Malachi were together and why it drove him to distraction; her inconsistent personality had led him to the hypothesis that she was hiding something. Sure, his facts were manipulated, but he was right, she was hiding something.</p><p>Elizabeth reflected on Jughead choice to see her father. Sure, it hurt something shocking in that moment, but now, she was almost glad he found out in the way he did. Despite Hal being a mere spectre in her life at this point, he has always been proud of her intelligence and power, and actually told Jughead the truth. It was weird that she almost felt <i>gratitude</i> towards that monster, but his conversation with Jughead had reset everything.</p><p>He hadn’t pressed her for information, but it was the first time she <i>wanted</i> to tell someone. He was the first person who had heard about her father – her past – and reacted in anger <i>for </i>her.</p><p>He had also stared the monster directly in his eyes – her eyes - unflinchingly. </p><p>Elizabeth admired him for it.</p><p>For the past month, Jughead video-called her twice a day. </p><p>In these calls they had covered a lot of their pasts and reflected deeply on the challenges, pain and beauty of their time together. Aided by post-hoc justification and rationalisation thanks to the psychology appointments she so loathed to attend, she felt like she could finally start to explain to Jughead some of the twisted things inside her. </p><p>“Trust is a weird concept for me,” she told him over breakfast one morning. “I’ve only ever trusted people in a procedural context and when their past actions assured me that I could expect a small thing from them in return. But I’ve never trusted anyone with anything real. Not before this.”</p><p>Jughead nodded, “Neither. I was speaking to Veronica the other day and she mentioned a similar thing… it seems like there is a lot in common between the three of us.”</p><p>Elizabeth smiled at this. “I’ve always felt more comfortable around criminals or people with criminal pasts that anyone well-adjusted.”</p><p>“Reggie did say you were attracted to criminals,” Jughead joked and them seemed to realise what he said and clapped his hand over his mouth. “Fuck, sorry.” </p><p>She laughed and waved her hands dismissively, “Yeah, well, it’s true. Two of my favourite people at the Bureau have criminal or criminal adjacent pasts. Lucio was busted for hacking into the Pentagon when he was sixteen and Tyler’s dad was a cult leader whose last sermon... ended badly.” She sighed and confessed, “I think the twisted, opportunistic logic of outlaws agrees with my fucked-up neural pathways: I take the laws I want and circumvent the ones I don’t.”</p><p>She grinned at him and said, “That’s why I love you and Veronica. We were made for each other.”</p><p>“Our own little criminal underworld,” Jughead laughed. “Although, in that area, I cannot hold a candle to Lodge Industries. How’s the audit going, by the way?”</p><p>Elizabeth shrugged, “I have no idea. I’m barred from hearing about it until I give my testimony. I can’t imagine it’s going to go well for Reggie or me.”</p><p>Jughead frowned in concern, “Why not you?”</p><p>“Well, the FBI have evidence that I knew of Hiram’s knowledge that I was FBI a few weeks before you went to San Francisco. Evidence in the form of those photos that Ethel took and that paper on which Malachi and I wrote,” she said, “I chose not to tell my handler, Tyler, until you got on that plane. I will have to be disciplined for that.”</p><p>“You won’t get in trouble for Hiram being shot, surely?” Jughead’s whole body vibrated with worry.</p><p>“Not entirely,” she admitted, “But my actions did essentially lead to a very rushed conclusion, which contributed to Hiram’s death. They must punish me for failing to follow procedure.”</p><p>“Will you be fired?” </p><p>She was pleased to note that Jughead actually seemed upset. He knew how much she loved her job and he was genuinely troubled on her behalf. It made her love him more. </p><p>“I don’t think so,” she mused, “But I think they will shackle me to a desk until I can learn to respect the chain of command or procedure.”</p><p>“That’s fucked,” Jughead said, shaking his head.</p><p>She nodded. “At any other point before I went to Riverdale, I would not have minded desk work. I love research. But now that I’ve had a taste of the undercover life… I’m just raring to get back out there.”</p><p>“Such a fighter,” he whispered proudly. </p><p>She smirked at him. “Enough about me now. How is the book going? I have loved what I have read so far. You’re exceptionally talented.”</p><p>He smiled adorably, “Thank you, that means a lot. The editing process is coming along much easier than I expected.”</p><p>“Hey, Juggie,” She said, taking a deep breath, “I feel like I need to apologise again for reducing you to a gang leader in our fight. I know you’re so much more than that – I’ve always known. I was just angry and being cruel. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>His responding smile was gorgeous and genuine. “You’re forgiven, as I’ve told you many times. I know you were just mad. But thank you for telling me again.”</p><p>She sighed. “I am just trying to get used to expressing myself without violence or lies.”</p><p>“It’s a process and I’m really grateful that I can be on this journey with you.”</p><p>She felt choked up and she whispered back, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Another time, Jughead confessed his deep-seated feelings of worthlessness. Like her obsession to gain the upper hand so that she could control the outcome and not be hurt, he suffered a similar affliction. </p><p>“My worth was tied up in the Serpents and that one novel,” Jughead said succinctly, “I thought for a long time that I was nothing without them or without the brain of an obsessive conspiracy theorist. It’s so easy for me to control a narrative and that’s why I love writing. I control the Serpents in all the ways that matter: no drugs, no crime… nothing untoward.”</p><p>He smiled at her, “And then you came along and you were so – for want of a better word – innocent-,”</p><p>She snorted at this, mirth in her eyes. </p><p>Jughead rolled his own in response. “Yeah, I know how crazy it is to tell you this, but you were really good at your job until you started showing me all your insanely cool skills.”</p><p>They had previously spoken about her flipping between her Betty and Elizabeth personality as a method of her trying to get him to understand her rampant darkness; the hedonistic recklessness and fierce independence that simmered underneath Betty. As early as winning that car from Malachi (a car that rested in Veronica’s garage now) she wanted him to see her for who she was. </p><p>“I wanted to protect you,” he said, “That’s what I did with the Serpents. That was important to me because it made me feel <i>needed.</i> But you threw that protection in my face-,”</p><p>“Ah, sorry about that,” she interjected and Jughead shook his head.</p><p>“No need to apologise,” Jughead chuckled, “You need protection like I need lessons in how to obsess over things.”</p><p>She laughed at this. </p><p>“I didn’t want to get too close to you without knowing you wouldn’t be swept away by me…” He whispered, blue eyes intense, “But I couldn’t stay away. All your stunts just made me like you more, made me think… well, that you could handle me at my worst…”</p><p>He raised both his eyebrows and coughed slightly, awkwardly. “You can handle anything, I think. You’re such a badass, it makes me so fucking hot for you.”</p><p>She grinned in delight, hanging her head. “Thank you Juggie. It makes me so happy to hear that you’re not intimidated by me… my ex was – not that he knows what you do about me – but there was a lot of friction between us… ah… what I am trying to say is are you sure you don’t feel emasculated by me?”</p><p>Jughead snorted, leant back in his chair and smirked. “You’ve got to be kidding me? Do you know how much your skills turn me on? How in awe I am to be around you? How glorious it is to watch you in action? You’re insanely awesome. Once I got my head out of my ass and realised that you didn’t need me in the way I had always assumed… well, let me just say that it’s not possible to be emasculated by you, only empowered.”</p><p>“But Justin-,” Betty refuted, voice catching in her throat as she felt his words settle into her soul. </p><p>“Was a fucking moron,” Jughead finished crisply, eyes flashing in anger, “Who didn’t know how lucky he was that the most powerful, incredible, dangerous woman in the world even deigned to look his way.”</p><p>She then caught his muttered, "Though if I ever see his fucking face I will destroy him for treating you like that." Then he coughed and said more audibly, "I could hold him down for you while you hit him?"</p><p>He grinned at her adorably. "I know you don't <i>need</i> my help, but it's nice to be involved."</p><p>She felt happiness spread through her and smiled back. "Honestly, he's so not even worth the trouble." </p><p>Jughead quirked an eyebrow and continued, “I’m truly surprised he hasn’t tried something fiendishly elaborate to convince you to go back to him because you're so incredible.”</p><p>She shook her head and smiled softly, “It wouldn’t matter what he did; I don’t think I ever loved him.” She paused and looked into Jughead’s eyes. “I think I finally have had a glimpse of what it’s meant to feel like and… well… I’ve never felt it before.”</p><p>She couldn’t say the word to him again, yet. </p><p>A gorgeous smile bloomed on Jughead’s face and he said, “I know what you mean.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment before Jughead cleared his throat and said, “Anyway, I sort of just went crazy over you – still am, by the way – and by Halloween I knew that you were the sort of person with whom I could-,”</p><p>“Lose control?” she murmured, voice cracking as a myriad of beautiful and painful emotions washed through her. </p><p>He nodded, chewing on his lip. “Lose control and not lose myself, you know?”</p><p>“I know,” she whispered. </p><p>His smile made her believe that he knew her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A few days before Christmas, Jughead stood nervously outside Elizabeth’s apartment in D.C. waiting for her to let him in from the cold.</p><p>Her face lit up beautifully when she opened the door and ushered him inside. He had almost forgotten how arrestingly beautiful she was; it was jarring seeing her again after a few weeks since her departure. </p><p>He barely had time to register her beautiful green dress before she grabbed him by the lapel of his Serpent jacket and threw him against the closed door to ravish his mouth.</p><p>Jughead moaned against her and succumbed to her insistence, revelling in the feeling of her in his arms, tracing his hands all across her skin, desperate for the <i>realness</i> of her body; her soft breasts, her taut stomach and her perfect, pouty lips that just melted under his own.</p><p>“I love you, Elizabeth,” he purred against her lips, tongue caressing hers in an intoxicating dance of control. </p><p>“Oh I’ve missed you so much Forsythe.” Her eyes were too bright and glazed; hot and distant as she focused purely on the sensations flooding her body. </p><p>She tugged at his belt and Jughead took a deep breath and closed his hand over her wrist, stilling her. </p><p>Betty looked up into his eyes, confused. “What?”</p><p>He shook his head. “I…” he took a deep breath and confessed, “Look, I don’t know how to say this without seeming like I am manipulating you-,”</p><p>Betty snorted at this and returned, with an eyebrow raised, “Please Jughead, come on! You’re too obvious to be good at manipulation. Tell me what you’re thinking.”</p><p>He felt relieved at her words, holding her piercing green gaze as he said, “I am really emotional right now and I don’t want to make the same mistake of hurting you through my emotions while we have sex.”</p><p>Betty’s eyes softened, “Oh… I am so sorry, I could have just made the same mistake – clearly you’re upset.”</p><p>He nodded and said, “I really want to know if you believe me yet. Do you trust that I know you enough?”</p><p>She bit her lip slightly.</p><p>Jughead brushed his lips against hers, murmuring a prayer, “Betts, you’re gorgeous and this time apart has been impossible. I fucking love you so much. I want you to believe me more than anything.”</p><p>“Jughead,” Betty whispered, eyes glistening with tears, “I want to, it’s just I feel like I’ve long believed that no one would love me for my whole self and it’s not your fault… it’s just that I find it hard to accept.”</p><p>He hummed gently and stroked Betty’s hair back to stare into her eyes. </p><p>“Hey,” he said softly, “Did you have time to read my whole book yet? Sorry I wanted to get it to you earlier, but it took time printing out the fake cover and everything.”</p><p>She reached up and kissed him deeply, before responding, “I am on the last chapter actually, so really close. Do you want to talk about it? I don’t have very many notes to be honest… you’re very observant and unendingly flattering about me.”</p><p>“It’s all true,” he assured her gently and her eyes widened.</p><p>She laughed a little uncomfortably and his lips quirked into a smirk.</p><p>“Could you do me a favour Betty?” Jughead asked her earnestly, “Could you please read it now? It would mean a lot to me.”</p><p>“Of course, Juggie,” she smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Lets go sit on the couch?”</p><p>She laughed and pulled him inside her place. He watched as she picked up the book and settled in to the couch in her living room, crossing her gorgeous bare legs out in front of her. </p><p>Jughead settled in next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders, holding his love tightly against him, willing for her to believe his sentiments. </p><p>The last chapter was called “Revelations” and was set after the showdown with Hiram and Reggie. </p><p>He watched her expressions as she read his love confession.</p><p>
  <b> ~~~ Excerpt ~~~ </b>
</p><p>And then she had left him. </p><p>Sitting in his regular booth at the Speakeasy, Jughead was reminded of a line in Leo Tolstoy's Anna Karenina: “If you look for perfection, you'll never be content.”</p><p><i>I wasn't looking for perfection, </i> he thought fiercely, blinking through angry tears as he stared at his laptop in frustration. <i>But she found me anyway.</i></p><p>He paused and looked out across the Speakeasy to a bar that was now devoid of the one person in the whole world who meant everything to him and smiled. It was a cold, empty smile that reflected the state of his heart.</p><p><i>If you heard me talk about perfection, Elizabeth, you’d be horrified that I was putting you on a pedestal or something,</i> he mused with a wry grin.</p><p>He smirked and clarified his thoughts.</p><p>Betty Cooper and Elizabeth Huxley, that sweet, intoxicating combination of sweet pureness and lethal intelligence – wrapped up in one gorgeous individual, had obliterated him.</p><p>To Jughead, she was perfect. </p><p>A perfect storm.</p><p>He wanted her like he wanted no one else. He let her in to his life in ways that he had never considered wanting of another human being. She unearthed feelings of which he never knew he was capable.</p><p>When she arrived, it was as if both he and Riverdale had woken up from a long hibernation. Or maybe that was too gentle an analogy, because in reality, it was more like she had set the town on fire, and he woke up, surrounded by a towering inferno, feeling <i>alive</i> for the first time in almost a decade.</p><p>She entranced as she devoured, she gave as she destroyed.</p><p>He’d spent so long trying to understand <i>her</i> that he almost missed what was truly important: what she meant to him.</p><p>She was everything. </p><p>He wanted her capture her essence, to hold on to her, but it was impossible. She was impossible. </p><p>She was fleeting and dangerous. Being near her was like trying to stand on the surface of the sun. </p><p>Even knowing that, he still wanted to try, with everything in his heart. </p><p>He wanted her to know, after hours of brooding and thinking, that he considered that Betty Cooper and Elizabeth Huxley were not two different people vying for space in one gorgeous form. </p><p>No, rather, they were one and the same. </p><p>They were her.</p><p>What he’d failed to realise, until she was long gone and it was too late to tell her in person: was that Betty was typically the privilege that Elizabeth granted others when she was feeling safe. It was almost like Betty was her inner self and Elizabeth was the fortress constructed to keep Betty safe. </p><p>Jughead hypothesised that Elizabeth experienced a mix of complex feelings towards herself: respect, acceptance and a deep dislike. In many ways, she saw herself as the product of her father and mother; two people who had abused and tried to destroy her. Her meticulous precision was her mother’s and her relentless need to be right was her father’s. She saw that her “darker” traits belonged to them both: calculating, vengeful and duplicitous. </p><p>To Elizabeth, Betty Cooper was pure. She represented the freedom that Elizabeth was constantly denied and the childhood she never had. Betty Cooper was innocent, beautiful and she was granted the right to be her own person in ways Elizabeth had never experienced. She was free. </p><p>Rightly or wrongly, Betty Cooper’s personality reminded her of the person her mother wanted her to be. Elizabeth had endured endless hours of emotional and mental abuse to become <i>perfect</i>: those scars ran deep and would never heal. </p><p>Coming to Riverdale had meant putting her vulnerabilities on display and Elizabeth hadn’t liked that. </p><p>This whole time Elizabeth had been running from Betty, hiding her away for fear that she was weak. She got jealous with how much people liked Betty, thinking wrongly that they didn't love Betty <b>as</b> her, but loved Betty <b>instead of</b> her. </p><p>What she didn't realise was that Betty was an intrinsic part of her personality, two sides of the same coin, if you will. </p><p>To Jughead, Betty was the best friend, loving partner, the emotional safe haven that harboured lesser beings from storms. She was kind, gentle and warm. </p><p>And Elizabeth was the fierce protector, the warrior, filled with unbelievable wrath and generosity: a fey like creature who could simultaneously grant your wish and smite you with a look. She was incredibly powerful, incandescently sexual and the physical safe haven that one sought when they needed strength. </p><p>Elizabeth avenged, Betty absolved. But they were ultimately and intimately the same. In essence, they were inevitable. </p><p>Elizabeth fought hard to remove herself from the influence of her parents. Sure, they were a huge part of her life and her upbringing. Her parents put up the guardrails to her childhood, but despite their stranglehold on her, she was so much stronger than both of them. </p><p>Her generosity of spirit knew no bounds. Her self-sacrifice and protectiveness was seraphic. Her love and wild expression of self was intoxicating. </p><p>She rose above and created herself as the most beautiful, heady mix of paradoxes that were all her own and he wanted more. </p><p>He wanted everything.</p><p>And she is everything.</p><p>
  <b> ~~~ Fin ~~~ </b>
</p><p>Betty looked up from the page, a tear running down her cheek. Jughead felt his heart clench and reached up to brush it away with a gentle finger.</p><p>“It feels so… real,” Betty whispered roughly, “How did you know all this through watching me?”</p><p>Jughead smiled slightly and traced circles on her cheek with his thumb. “I was – am – really obsessed with you, Elizabeth.”</p><p>She gasped, hand on heart. “You really understood me, before I even knew myself.”</p><p>Jughead’s heart was in his throat, hoping beyond hope that this was enough. “I like to think I did.”</p><p>A beautiful little smile crossed her face.</p><p>“You want everything?” she asked, voice cracking and glistening green eyes on his. “Knowing all of this, you still want me?”</p><p>He smiled reassuringly at her, taking her hands into his own. “Yes I do. And I’m moving to D.C. to be with you, if that’s what you want. Betty Cooper and Elizabeth Huxley: I love you. All of you. Do you believe me now?”</p><p>She pulled him towards her until their foreheads met. He could feel tears pick in the back of his eyes. She gave a watery chuckle. “Yes, yes I do. Jughead Jones, I love you too.”</p><p>His heart swelled and he choked, “Thank you, Betts… I… You don’t know what it means for me to hear that…”</p><p>Her sigh was soft and beautiful as he drew her into a soft and tender kiss, their breaths mingling as they drank each other in. </p><p>“Now please allow me to make love to you?” he requested against her lips, voice soft.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” she whispered, eyes molten. “Nothing would make me happier. Jughead, I love you.”</p><p>His heart was in his throat when he said, “I love you too.”</p><p>“I know,” she smiled and his being quivered with happiness. </p><p>Jughead threaded his hands through her golden hair and caressed her cheek with his thumb, “You’re so beautiful, my love.”</p><p>Betty’s eyes glistened when she murmured, “You are too, my Forsythe.”</p><p>He angled her chin so he could press a soft, insistent kiss to her pretty mouth. She sighed against him and he deepened the kiss, plying her mouth open with his with gentle tenderness. </p><p>Her fingers traced soft lines over his body, dancing tantalisingly over his t-shirt under his jacket. He felt his body tremble under her touch and felt raw and loved under her soft gaze.</p><p>Betty tugged at his Serpents jacket and pulled it from his shoulders, trailing hot kisses down his jawline before nibbling on his ear lobe. His fingers tightened involuntarily in her hair and he moaned.  </p><p>She tossed the jacket on to the armchair next to her.</p><p>Jughead slowly slid his hands from Betty’s hair, gently caressing her neck, running the tips of his fingers across her collarbone, revelling in her delicate shivers. </p><p>He placed his hands under her arms and lifted her gently onto his lap. The look in her eyes overwhelmed him; how could someone be this incredible? </p><p>He felt impossibly shivery all over at her acceptance and showered soft, messy kisses over her upturned face. </p><p>Betty’s green eyes were bright with <i>joy</i> and it was a sight to behold. </p><p>“You’re breathtaking,” he whispered as her fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and divested him of it. </p><p>She hummed in pleasure as she licked a stripe down his throat, fingertips digging into his upper arms. </p><p>“I love you,” she murmured, imprinting her words against his chest as she kissed him. “You’re brilliant, incredibly observant and so fucking strong. You give everything for the people you love. In future, I want to be supporting you.”</p><p>“And I, you,” he whispered, voice raw, “I feel like we were put in an impossible situation and still managed to find each other through the mess.”</p><p>“You’re the only person I’ve ever felt this intensely about,” she confessed, “I wanted to impress you, I wanted you to know me, yet at the same time, I was afraid that if you did, you would reject me. I’m sorry for not giving you a chance.”</p><p>He hushed her with incredible softness, “No, it’s fine, we’re fine. We’re stronger together than we ever were apart and I’m so lucky you found me.”</p><p>Jughead ran his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back, arching her body to expose her throat. He whispered, “I love you” repeatedly as he danced his lips across her silken skin, delighting as she quivered and keened in his lap, rolling her hips against him.</p><p>“I love you, Elizabeth,” he insisted, pressing his lips to the swell of her breast, feeling the vibrations of her heady moans tremble through her. </p><p>Betty rolled her hips more emphatically, brushing against his erection, causing him to groan into her cleavage. </p><p>“More, touch me more,” she demanded and he chuckled; loving the part of her that was as consuming as a wildfire. “I love you, Jughead.”</p><p>Her hands massaged his shoulders, nails clawing at him in impatience and Jughead snaked his hand under her dress to the small of her back, steadying her. </p><p>“Yes, I will,” Jughead sighed happily at her expression; endearing and exasperated a she stared down at him. He pulled off the green dress, careful not to unbalance her and tossed it on to the coffee table.</p><p>She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his body, mewling in pleasure at the delicious feeling of skin on skin. </p><p>“Mmm, you feel so good,” she purred, eyes molten as she stared at him, “My love.”</p><p>Jughead’s heart stuttered in his chest as he kissed his Betty, his love, desperately pleased, so fucking happy that he could cry for the sheer awe he felt coursing through his body. </p><p>“Betts,” he whispered, voice raw with emotion as he licked and nibbled at her perfect mouth, “I fucking love you so much.”</p><p>She rocked her hips against him, eliciting a choked moan as she brushed against his hardened length. “Mmm yes,” she hissed, “I love you so much too, you’re so incredible…”</p><p>His fingers found the clasp of her bra and he took it off unceremoniously so he could wrap his hands around her exquisite breasts. Jughead plucked at her nipples, enjoyed the way she squirmed and keened in his lap, rubbing herself against him with a delightful intensity. </p><p>“More, more,” she demanded and she tried ineffectually to tear off his belt so she could undress him. </p><p>Jughead’s heart was impossibly full as he stared in wonder at his Betty, chuckling at her impatience and increasingly erratic movements. </p><p>“I’ve waited for ages to see you,” she complained, skating her nails lightly down his chest. His nerve endings fizzed in response. “Now let me feel you.”</p><p>Jughead smirked and wrapped his arms around Betty, kissing her with a deliberate slowness that would drive her crazy. He levered himself off the couch, not letting her go and walked them in the direction of her bedroom. Betty wrapped her gorgeous legs around him and kissed him back with a growing ferocity.</p><p>She grinned against his lips when he accidentally walked them into the bathroom. </p><p>“Shush you,” Jughead purred and then lowered her gently on to the bed. It was, of course, perfectly made. </p><p>“Never,” she giggled in response and reached down to tear off her underwear. At her pointed glare, Jughead felt laughter bubble in his chest, a sparkly feeling that filled him as he removed the last stitches of his clothing. </p><p>“Good,” he agreed and she watched him with a predatory anticipation. </p><p>Jughead felt hot all over as she licked her lips. </p><p>Betty ran her hands all over her body and purred, “Now Forsythe, come <i>make love</i> to me.”</p><p>His heart was beating staccato in his throat, he was so fucking delighted as he slid his body over Betty’s magnificent form, humming in pleasure at the feeling of her and the hungry look in her eyes. </p><p>She cooed and threaded her hands behind his head so she could manoeuvre him to <i>exactly</i> where she wanted him. They both groaned as his cock brushed her slickened core. </p><p>Betty arched against the bed and pressed her hips up, sliding her hot quim along his length. Jughead choked at the feeling of her liquid heat surrounding him and braced himself on either side of her head. </p><p>He wanted to drown himself in the expression in her eyes; longing, loving and <i>freeing</i> and he gasped, “I love you so much,” as he entered her with incredible tenderness. </p><p>Betty arched up, a gorgeous smile alighting her face as she wrapped her long, smooth legs around him and pulled him inside her. </p><p>“I love you too,” she sighed, voice scratchy and eyes glistening as he thrust into her. “I love you like I’ve never loved anyone.”</p><p>He was choked up and overwhelmed, “Same, Betts.”</p><p>Jughead watched Betty; revelled in her pleasured sighs and the myriad beautiful expressions that flitted across her face as he <i>made love</i> to her, heart impossibly full. </p><p>She gasped and raked her nails lightly down his back, tilting her hips and angling him deeper into her as she chanted, “I love you, Jughead.”</p><p>His hands fisted into her hair, holding her close and kissing her gorgeous face as she matched his cadence, purring as he drove into her.</p><p>Betty’s pussy grasped him so tightly and yet, despite how amazing his body felt, his whole being was humming with a delicious feeling as they panted with each other.</p><p>Jughead could feel his love getting closer; she undulated against him, sighing her enjoyment in his ear. He was so high; coupled with the love of his life, riding the wave of pleasure as they moved in tandem. </p><p>Betty came first, keening and gasping, clamping down on his cock with intense pressure as she crested. </p><p>When Jughead came, staring into to Betty’s love-filled gaze, he felt beautiful, transcendent and <i>seen</i> as he drove into her perfect body.</p><p>“I love you, Betty and Elizabeth,” he gasped, revelling in glorious host of emotions that wove through his being. </p><p>“I love you too, Jughead and Forsythe,” she whispered back, eyes molten emerald.</p><p>“Always and forever,” he promised and kissed her into breathlessness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Epilogue next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Way We Will Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the 29th of December, Elizabeth was alone, lying awake and watching stupid movies on Netflix. She hadn’t left her couch for two days.</p><p>Jughead had left on the 26th, leaving her time to prepare for her hearing on the 27th. He offered to stay, but she wanted to handle this without the distraction of his body being so close.  </p><p>It was pretty brutal. She was harangued for not letting Tyler know her cover was blown, for not following protocol with regards to Jughead’s escapade after he found out about her real backstory, and for providing the FBI with less than forty-eight hours to stage an operation of such magnitude and sensitivity, given what they had been trying to achieve for years with the syndicate. When she left, she was shaking and feeling sick to her stomach, afraid for the first time that she would lose her job. </p><p>She called Jughead and Veronica in a conference call and cried. Veronica was furious and hissed some nonsense about threatening the FBI <i>again</i> and without hesitation, Jughead offered to catch the next flight out, despite her proximate plans to fly to Riverdale for Veronica’s engagement party.</p><p>She gave them a watery smile and tried to convince them that she would be okay. They didn’t believe her.</p><p>She didn’t blame them.</p><p>Once she got home, she decided to binge-watch the most trashy holiday dramas she could so that she could take her mind off the that her job was on tenterhooks. She thought of her friends in Riverdale, many of whom she would see shortly, she thought of Veronica and Archie, being able to celebrate their love for the first time ever and she thought about Jughead. </p><p>Jughead had promised to stay with her forever.</p><p>“I love you so much Elizabeth, I can’t imagine a life without you. You say the word and I will move to D.C. in a heart beat,” he had said, those gorgeous blue eyes imploring her while his fingers traced his name all over her body. </p><p>She, in delaying making a real decision, had suggested that they could decide what to do at the engagement party. Jughead had agreed with a soft smile.Then, Elizabeth pushed him back down onto the bed again, trying to let herself feel pleased by his gesture, trying to quieten the existential questions swarming in her increasingly anxious brain. </p><p>What if she lost her job? Then what? Could she confine Jughead to D.C. for no reason?</p><p><i>Oh, there I go, crying again,</i> she observed bleakly as tears trickled down her face. <i>Off to drown myself in the shower again, I suppose.</i></p><p>Now, cold water spraying over her numb body, Elizabeth questioned everything.</p><p>Who would Jughead be if she forced him to leave his family? Would he ever be happy with his life with her? Would he grow to resent the shackles of her life? Would he grow to resent her? But then, if he decided, who was she to take away his agency?</p><p>And what if she <i>were to be fired</i>? Who would she be without her job? Who would she be in Riverdale without her moral compass? This job was her north star, her guiding light, and the very definition of her personality for the past several years. It has been the only immutable thing in her life. It has been the one lifeline she’s had. </p><p>She was Special Agent Betty Cooper.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck, I mean, I am Special Agent Elizabeth Huxley.</i>
</p><p>She felt her throat tighten at she thought of Jughead’s last passage in his book. </p><p>He accepted and understood her, like no one else in her life ever had. His acceptance had opened a veritable floodgate of emotion, causing her to question the very fibre of her being. </p><p>The contempt and pity she felt for pretty little Betty Cooper at the start of her engagement had morphed into reluctant approval and then into guilt-ridden covetousness and now… </p><p>
  <i>What had Jughead written?</i>
</p><p>Elizabeth forced herself out of the shower, cold and shivering and ran to the book resting at her bedside table. She flipped through the pages, absently registering the sound of her dripping hair beading on the carpet at her feet. </p><p>
  <i> But they were ultimately and intimately the same. In essence, they were inevitable.</i>
</p><p>Elizabeth Huxley and Betty Cooper are one and the same. </p><p>Jughead always loved that complex blend of traits; he never knew one side of her without the other. Veronica accepted her without question, given how similar they were.</p><p>So then what?</p><p>It came down to her own acceptance of the part of her that was Betty Cooper. </p><p>Elizabeth’s heart pounded in her head and her nerve endings flared with a fiery feeling. She felt feverish and shocked, the revelation washing over her: It was never merely about Jughead accepting her.</p><p>She had just retrieved a towel, her mind a vortex, when her phone rang. It was Tyler.</p><p>“Happy Holidays firecracker,” he said when she answered absently. “How was your Christmas?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was good, Jughead came over,” she said, dying to get off the phone and back to her Ben &amp; Jerry’s but not wanting to be too impolite. </p><p>“Oh yeah? How’s that going?” Tyler asked her dryly. </p><p>“Fine. Can we catch up back at work?” Elizabeth said shortly, “I am in the middle of something at the moment.” <i>Sappy dramas, pining and a bittersweet existential crisis that is unearthing the fabric of my identity.</i></p><p>“Yeesh, alright,” Tyler laughed, “I see that time off and holiday cheer has not mellowed you out at all.”</p><p>She sniffed impatiently. “Well I did have my hearing earlier.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” he relented, “I was given the task to call you about the outcome of the audit. I realise you’re heading to Riverdale pretty soon so I wanted to make this quick.”</p><p>She sighed heavily and blurted, “Yeah okay, what happened? Am I going to be fired?”</p><p>He barked a laugh, “No, of course not. Despite this mess, you are exceptionally talented and it would make no sense for us to let you go.”</p><p>“Okay, so am I to be sent to purgatory?” she sighed, bracing herself, heart hammering in her chest in relief.</p><p>Tyler chuckled, “You mean desk duty? Well, I’ve got two options for you, Hux.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“So as you know, the suits upstairs are a little concerned that we haven’t got an active case given Hiram’s untimely demise,” he started slowly, “And we are looking at alternatives to put a dent in the US-Canadian drug trafficking syndicates. Given this one is the largest known, we are probably going to re-open an investigation back in Riverdale.”</p><p>Betty could barely breathe when she choked the word, “What?”</p><p>
  <i>Home.</i>
</p><p>Tyler chuckled, “I thought that would get your attention. Yeah so we’ve asked for Miss Lodge’s cooperation but she has us - ah –<i>by the balls</i> as they say. She politely informed us that she will – and I quote – “gleefully and actively hinder any investigation-,” </p><p>Betty gasped and panicked, “Oh fuck, please don’t arrested her for obstruction of justice, let me talk her down!”</p><p>Tyler laughed, “We won’t arrest her, she’s in a seriously powerful position and we want her cooperation. She told us that her support rested on you. She wants you back to lead the investigation.”</p><p>Betty’s jaw dropped open. “What? Leading?”</p><p>Tyler gave a snort of derisiveness, “Yeah, believe it. Although I tried to talk her out of it, because you’re obviously unhinged-,” Betty laughed at that, “But, she was adamant. She wants you back in there.” </p><p>Elizabeth clamped down on her excitement. “But surely the Bureau won’t be comfortable with that?”</p><p>Tyler snorted, “No of course they won’t be because they didn’t think of it themselves. But she's got great ideas, that Lodge woman. But I gave them, and you - I hope- an opportunity here.” His voice took on a placating tone and he said, “Look Hux, I know this is not ideal but our preference is to send you back to Riverdale over desk duty.”</p><p>“You want me to run a drug ring to infiltrate a cross-border drug syndicate?” Betty screeched in excitement.</p><p>Tyler cleared his throat and clarified, “Helping Veronica run a drug ring so that we can infiltrate a cross-border drug syndicate. See, it’s also super political. We want the opportunity to force Canada’s hand on this one. You will have no jurisdiction there, but I doubt that will stop you from sorting this out.”</p><p>“Speaking of sorting this out. Now that I am running my own mission, can I do things my way?” She asked sweetly.</p><p>“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually,” Tyler hesitated, “Hux, the Bureau don’t want to touch this with a ten-foot pole now that it’s got Hiram’s blood all over it. But they still want the Canadians and other cartel members.”</p><p>“So?” She breathed, desperate for him to get to the fucking point.</p><p>“It’s going to be kind of a black ops mission – I’m sorry, I couldn’t talk them out of it – so, sure, you can lead the investigation, but you won’t technically be FBI. You’ll be… a contractor… At least, not until you have the information to bring at least one of the higher-up members in the syndicate to justice.”</p><p>Her heart pounded in her throat and her voice was shaking when she said, “You mean to tell me that the FBI is going to burn me?”</p><p>Tyler made a non-committal noise. “Not precisely, but we will have to blacklist you somewhat so that we can take this investigation off-books. Claim Elizabeth Huxley went rogue.”</p><p>She paused for a moment, thinking.</p><p>“You can say no, Hux,” he said gently, “It’s a lot to ask.”</p><p>She ignored him. “How will you pin it on me?”</p><p>Tyler sighed, “The official story will be that you colluded with Veronica, who has been trying to take her father down for years and used the FBI as her father’s executioner to give her Lodge Industries. That you forfeit the FBI to become Betty Cooper.”</p><p>“That’s brilliant,” she whispered, thrilled. “So this means that I can work with Veronica and Jughead? I can do things my way?”</p><p>“You mean your normal reckless bullshit?” Tyler snorted, “Yeah whatever, it’s your call if you do this. But I do have to caution you that you will have zero protection from us,” he warned. “We don’t know you until you have the requisite evidence. This means that you’re totally on your own. You can still check in with me, but you know what this means. Burner phones and secret drops. Cold War spy novel shit. Full and deep cover.”</p><p>She thought that she would feel pain at the idea of the FBI wanting to black list her, but instead she felt a giddy sense of relief and excitement. </p><p>“That’s fucking awesome!” she whooped. “How long do you estimate me being there?” </p><p>“At least a few years if not more.”</p><p>She was so excited she could scream. “When do I leave?”</p><p>“Whenever you want. I’ll tell command your choice,” he said, sensing her exhilaration. “Hey, do you want to think about this at all? Do you want some time?”</p><p>“Nope, I am all in. Let’s make this happen. I am flying to Riverdale soon for Veronica’s engagement party, so I guess that’s me gone for good. Fucking au revoir D.C.!”</p><p>“Hux, I am serious, here. You need to think about this very carefully. The mission is deep cover and no support. You know what that means right? You give up pretty much everything. If you die, you die alone. We will distance ourselves from you; you’ll be a lone wolf… We will erase your old identity. Elizabeth Huxley will cease to exist. Are you sure you want that?”</p><p>Give up her name and her old life, for the freedom to be completely and utterly herself? Be with the man she loves? Be with her best friend?</p><p>“Elizabeth?” Tyler prompted gently.</p><p>In the end, it wasn’t just about Jughead and Veronica loving and accepting her. It was ultimately about her acceptance of herself. </p><p>This whole time she had been pushing Jughead to accept her – to what end? To what purpose? </p><p>Because she didn’t accept herself. That much was evident.</p><p>She used him as a proxy and a stop-gap for her emotions, a filler for love and acceptance she was denied for most of her life. It was a huge amount of unfair pressure for him, yet he bore it for her, for love. </p><p>Elizabeth didn’t realise it until now, but she had long shut off her heart to anyone and anything because she didn’t think she was loveable. In doing that, she shut out her inner self. </p><p>She shut out Betty.</p><p>A sharp feeling of glorious, wondrous pain lanced through her heart and she gasped, hand on fluttering to her chest.</p><p>
  <i>You and I are the same, Betty Cooper. We are one.</i>
</p><p>She vowed that she would learn to love herself, to love Betty and in turn, she would be able to further open her heart to Jughead and Veronica, to really love the people who loved her back.</p><p>“Elizabeth?”</p><p>A beautiful, effervescent feeling flooded her and she felt her eyes brim with tears. </p><p>“Yes,” she breathed, heart filling with joy, “I have never been more certain.”</p><p>In the end, she could have everything.</p><p>“And Tyler, it’s not Elizabeth anymore, it’s Betty.” She took a deep breath and grinned, “I’m Betty Cooper now.”</p><p>And, she couldn’t wait to tell Jughead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>***long exhale***</p><p>Thank you all so, so much, from the bottom of my heart for all your support and love on this story. Thanks for your comments that helped me improve my writing and better clarify my ideas, thanks for your love and validation. </p><p>This is the first story I've ever written and finished and shared (despite Shivers technically being released earlier), so it means the world to me to hear you have enjoyed it. I feel I learnt so much about how to write from this, and I thank you all for letting me use you as guinea pigs!</p><p><b>~~~ What's Next for Inevitability? ~~~</b><br/>So I have a part 2, that follows on immediately after this and goes through the core 4 working together to bring down the Canadian drug cartels (lol at Riverdale being so important in the drug trade though, right?). I don't know when I will start to release it, because I've explained to many of you that I am not a free-former AT ALL. But if there is anything you'd like to see in part 2, feel free to hit me up. </p><p>All the endless love and immense gratitude for you gorgeous people. Catch me on Tumblr @Lucivar. &lt;3 Georgie x x x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>